4
by Jomagaher
Summary: /Basado en TMNT 2k12/ Cuatro almas rotas por la venganza pugnan por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de crueldad e infamia. La desdicha los separa y hace creer los únicos supervivientes de la desgracia familiar. En el camino de cada uno en su propia supervivencia ¿Conseguirán reencontrarse o sucumbirán a los obstáculos que les aguardan? /Dibujo de Jamizell. Empleado con su permiso/
1. Prólogo: Angustia (L-I)

**Disclaimer: **TMNT no me pertenece. Todo proviene de las mentes maravillosas de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como Nickelodeon.

* * *

**\- PRÓLOGO: ANGUSTIA - **

— ¿Y bien?— La voz grave y metálica con la que ya estaba tan familiarizado volvió a reverberar al otro lado— ¿Sigues negándote a mi oferta?

El ser del que pretendía obtener una respuesta no se movió, ni respondió. Se encontraba demasiado débil, demasiado débil para moverse. Su captor interpretó el silencio como una negación.

— Que así sea— Su capa acariciaba el suelo, levantando el polvo, mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió sin mirar atrás— Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar.

Tras el estruendo de la puerta de acero al cerrarse volvió el silencio, pero al cautivo ya no le importaba. No le importaba nada.

Frío.

Aquello era lo último que sentiría cuando su alma finalmente abandonara ese mundo. Desde el primer momento en el que le empujaron bruscamente al interior de esa celda intentó luchar contra aquellos barrotes férreos que se alzaban ante él, amenazantes. En aquel estado de obnubilación aún era capaz de recordar que hubo un principio en el que él se negaba a aceptar la muerte. Gritaba, pegaba golpes, tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ahí. Pero era en vano.

Abrió los ojos. Unos ojos azules cuyo brillo estaba a punto de apagarse. Había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado. Tardó bastante en enfocar la vista, y más aún en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo, tumbado de lado y encogido en posición fetal. Intentaba conservar el poco calor que le restaba en su cuerpo, pero la humedad y el frío eran inclementes. No había ninguna manta con la que arrebujarse, no había ninguna luz que le envolviera en un cálido abrazo. _Nada. _

Su estómago rugió, una vez más. Pero sabía bien que no había nada que comer. Le habían encerrado hasta que tomara una decisión, o muriera en el proceso.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Cada vez le costaba más retroceder atrás en el tiempo, a un momento en el que él se sentía verdaderamente _feliz._ Agarraba aquellos recuerdos con el corazón en un puño. Las imágenes que cada vez eran más borrosas representaban la única prueba de que hubo un tiempo en el que él era un ser vivo, no un cascarón vacío de carne y huesos.

Cerró los ojos, intentando rememorarlo todo una vez más.

_Una mirada celeste le sonreía cuando entraba al salón. Se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de energía. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con vida contra el suyo. Respondió a aquel gesto de ternura tan propio de él acercándolo más para sí. No importaba el paso del tiempo ni la situación. Siempre estaba aquella sonrisa, radiante, capaz de atravesar el alma y borrar toda pena. _

Pensar que jamás volvería a sentir esa alegría rompió un poco más su destrozado corazón.

_Siempre que lo veía estaba leyendo un libro, o bien sentado en la mesa de "su laboratorio", como él lo llamaba. Con un destornillador en mano desmontaba todo aquel artilugio que encontraban en el vertedero. Le fascinaba la precisión de sus movimientos, y la sensación que desprendía al saber lo que estaba haciendo, aunque para él fuera una maraña de tuercas. Apretaba los labios y sacaba la lengua a un lado, en gesto de concentración. Cuando finalmente comprendía cómo funcionaba aquel mecanismo, levantaba los brazos y exclamaba de emoción. Entonces le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando el diastema que le había acompañado desde sus primeros años de vida. _

_Y él asentía, orgulloso de tener en la familia a alguien como él. Especial. Único. _

Daría hasta el último latido de su corazón por tener la oportunidad de ver una más de sus invenciones. Una más, con tal de poder ponerle una mano en el hombro y decir que siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo.

_Parecía ayer cuando cayó en aguas frías. Estuvo a punto de morir de hipotermia aquella noche. Las voces de sus hermanos y su padre parecían ecos perdidos en la distancia. Tan sólo sentía hielo en su interior. _

_Pero luego notó algo que le envolvía suavemente. Era cálido, palpitante, como una llama capaz de resistir cualquier adversidad. Poco a poco recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, y _él _le abrazaba con firmeza. Entumecido como estaba, tardó algo en comprender que se había quedado para darle el calor que le faltaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. De vez en cuando susurraba su nombre, implorando que no muriera. _

Él_ nunca había sido alguien que pretendiera dar pena a nadie. No era efusivo, ni mucho menos listo. Sin embargo, jamás te abandonaría. Siempre estaba ahí, protegiendo tu espalda, dispuesto a tomar todo el daño que hiciera falta para salvar a sus seres queridos. _

De haber podido, habría llorado. Lo único que hizo fue encogerse más en sí mismo. Era ahora, más que nunca, cuando necesitaba un abrazo suyo. Un cariño no tan intenso como el de su hermano más pequeño; pero sí firme, impugnable, que jamás cambiaría sin importar lo que pasase. Quería a sus otros dos hermanos, pero _él _era diferente. Había momentos en los que había pensado que ambos eran parte de una misma alma, conectados más allá de todo vínculo físico.

Y su padre...

"No. No puedo" Su corazón no podía soportarlo más. Demasiado dolor.

Todas esas memorias estaban siendo desplazadas por las heridas, la sangre y el miedo. Se abrazó contra sí mismo, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos las costras de las profundas heridas que le habían causado. No era la primera vez que deseaba haber muerto, para reunirse en paz con su familia.

"¿Sufristeis? ¿Os dolió mucho?" Preguntaba en silencio. Sabía que nadie respondería, pero pensar que habían experimentado una muerte lenta y dolorosa se le hacía insoportable. "Espero que, estéis donde estéis, seáis felices" Intentó sonreír, pero en el gesto sus labios agrietados comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo. Apretó los puños y los mordió, conteniendo un sollozo.

No podía. No podía más. Quería acabar con todo eso...

"Lo único que quiero es veros una vez más" Deseó con el corazón sangrando.

Leonardo. Él era Leonardo. Había reavivado quién era.

"¿Pero qué importa quién soy si ya no me queda nadie?"

La oscuridad comenzaba a envolverle una vez más. ¿Acaso estaba soñando, o finalmente la muerte había decido acogerle en sus brazos?

Un profundo miedo recorrió cada centímetro de su ser.

"¡No...No...NO! ¡No quiero morir!" Gritaba en vano. Poco a poco se hundía, cada vez más, en un pozo profundo. Era sofocante y cruel, como el destino que le había arrebatado a su familia antes de deleitarse con los restos de su alma.

— Mikey, Donnie, Raph, padre...— Susurró, agonizante, como si se tratara de una plegaria—Por favor, quiero veros una vez más.

**No quiero morir sólo...**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! Me deseo a mí mismo...

No, no es mi cumpleaños (ya os veía preparando el confeti). Sin embargo, es cierto que en un día como hoy **cumplo mi primer año como ficker en la web. **Estaba hablando con mi amiga **Mikemasters Z KAI **sobre el tema, y de ella he tomado la idea de empezar un nuevo proyecto con el motivo del aniversario. Sí, sé que soy de los que gustan de terminar una cosa y luego empezar otra, pero esta idea me sobrevino y me entusiasmó demasiado.

En primer lugar, agradecer una y otra vez a ** Hardy, **que ha sido mi beta-reader para este fic. Sin sus sabios consejos creo que la historia no habría quedado tan bien. Para los que no las conozcáis, os recomiendo visitar su perfil. Además de ser una gran escritora, los Raphlovers disfrutarán de lo lindo.

*Ejem* Volviendo al tema. Tengo la intención de desarrollar esta historia en TRES partes. Esto es, será un proyecto largo, pero no tanto como "El Secreto". En lo que respecta a publicaciones, siento decir que la fecha es **indefinida. **No es mi prioridad principal actualmente, pero cuando la termine quizá aumente la frecuencia de publicación de capítulos.

Os preguntaréis ahora cómo es que siendo una historia de "4", tan sólo he puesto en los filtros un personaje. Pues bien, soy alguien que le gusta generar intriga. Aunque aquí me centre en el "angst" (EL ANGST), hasta que vayan apareciendo en la historia no desvelaré quiénes son los otros tres supervivientes. Éso lo iréis descubriendo vosotros conforme avanzan los capítulos. Y otra pregunta importante es: **¿Qué pasó? ****  
**

¡Nos vemos!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher


	2. Abandonado (D-I)

**\- CAPÍTULO 1: ABANDONADO - **

Todo era negro a su alrededor. Estaba de pie en medio de un páramo llano por donde una neblina grisácea reptaba hacia él, acariciando sus pies. Un vaho escapaba de su boca hacia la nada, desapareciendo lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó que su aliento las envolviera. Tenía frío. Mucho frío.

— _¿Cómo está?—. _Una voz de procedencia incierta hizo vibrar todas las fibras de su ser. Se volvió en redondo, intentando descubrir el origen de la voz. No parecía provenir de ningún punto en concreto ¿Estaba preguntándole a él acaso? Algo le decía que no.

— _Su condición ha empeorado. La infección aún no ha remitido—. _Alguien respondió. Una vez más tampoco pudo identificar su origen—. _Tiene mucha fiebre, y no parece que vaya a recuperar la consciencia... _

¿Estaban hablando de él?

— _Parece que las heridas por el atropello sí han sanado—. _La primera voz retomó la palabra. Notó entonces algo en la frente. Fue algo repentino, pero al segundo se fue. "Una caricia" Parpadeó, sorprendido, a tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara ¿Dónde estaba realmente? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?—. _Pobrecillo. Tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal... _

La niebla fue envolviéndole de manera paulatina. Miró a un lado y a otro, impotente, mientras su visibilidad se reducía drásticamente. Intentaba moverse, pero no podía...

* * *

_Leonardo les miraba con una determinación llameante. Estaban delante de la salida de emergencia de La Guarida. Detrás había una puerta por cuyas rendijas entraba humo. Su hogar en llamas, y el peligro no tardaría en cernirse sobre ellos de un momento a otro._

— _Leo ¿Qué ha sido de Splinter?—. Raphael estaba a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El mayor desvió la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. _

— _No podemos huir los cuatro—. Replicó en su lugar—. Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para dar tiempo a los demás... _

"No" Pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza "¡No! ¡NO!"

Un torrente de preguntas y sentimientos comenzaron a entremezclarse. Querría haber sujetado por los hombros a su hermano mayor y espetarle el mal líder que estaba siendo. Querría haberle gritado. Querría haberle abrazarlo para nunca separarse.

"Somos hermanos. Si uno queda atrás, los demás también"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos eso así?"

"No nos dejes, Leo, no nos dejes"

¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer eso?

_Sintió cómo alguien tiraba de él hacia la salida. Raphael. Michelangelo también estaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor. No paraba de llorar y gritar el nombre de Leonardo, con la voz ronca del miedo incontenido. Extendía sus brazos hacia él; pero éste, haciendo oídos sordos a los sollozos del pequeño, les dio la espalda para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir. Aquel sería el último recuerdo que atesoraría de su líder, su amigo y hermano. Su firmeza, los músculos braquiales tensándose mientras desenfundaba las katanas. La silueta de su cuerpo contrastada contra el fuego, que comenzaba a devorar la puerta que los separaba de la desgracia..._

* * *

Despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue blanco. Parpadeó repetidamente, con los ojos llorosos por la intensidad del color. Poco a poco, como si su vista se tratara de una cámara desenfocada por el tiempo, fue recuperando la visibilidad.

Un techo. Un techo desconocido.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Como un impulso cálido chocaba contra su pecho por dentro y se extendía a lo largo del tórax, imbuyéndolo de vida y calor.

Inspiró. Sus pulmones volvieron a abrirse. Funcionaban. La sensación del aire recorrer su interior le revitalizó y a la vez causó un leve dolor. Estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, pero estaba vivo.

Estaba boca arriba. Ahora que iba ganando consciencia de sí mismo sintió que una fina sábana blanca le tapaba con suavidad hasta la clavícula. También se encontraba más liviano. No tenía puesta la ropa nauseabunda que llevaba el último momento antes de caer en aquel estado de inconsciencia.

Intentó mover el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba extrañamente entumecido. Probó con el derecho. Sus dedos difícilmente respondían a sus órdenes, pero arrastrándose un poco sobre el colchón consiguió apoyarse en el cabecero e incorporarse.

La manta se deslizó suavemente por su pecho hasta llegar al regazo. En aquel momento pudo observar cómo un camisón (blanco, cómo no), cubría parte de sus brazos. La parte de piel visible estaba extrañamente pálida. Donatello descubrió lo escuálido que estaba. Nunca había sido fuerte, pero si observaba detenidamente podía vislumbrar el relieve de la articulación del codo.

¿Cuándo era la última vez que había comido?

_La manzana podrida cayó a sus pies mientras rebuscaba en la basura. Como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado del mundo se abalanzó sobre ella y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Una gota de sangre manchó su botín. Los dedos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas causadas por los objetos punzantes con los que se había cortado mientras intentaba encontrar algo que llevarse a su estómago suplicante: botellas, jeringuillas...sabía que probablemente estarían infectados y caería enfermo; pero le daba igual. De hecho, seguramente estaba ya enfermo. Cuando despertó aquella mañana se encontró manchado en diarrea y sangre. Estaba tan débil que no le importó. Era una cáscara vacía. El instinto de supervivencia regía sus movimientos, pero si fuera por él desearía haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. _

_Tragó saliva. Hasta un simple gesto como aquel le causaba un infinito dolor. Él sabía que _todo _lo que le rodeaba era repulsivo. Para empezar, el hedor de su propios desechos lo perseguía adonde fuera. _

_La fruta estaba parcialmente mordida, mostrando una pulpa amarillenta que comenzaba a tornarse negra. La sostuvo con manos temblorosas e iba a llevársela a la boca llena de llagas cuando un gusano sacó su cabeza, moviéndola tímidamente. _

_Se detuvo, observándolo detenidamente. Una parte casi muerta en él recordó algo que había leído sobre los Helmintos, pero todo se reducía a una palabra. _

_"Proteínas" _

_Fue directo. Un simple mordisco, y la cabeza del gusano había desaparecido. _

Sintió náuseas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e inclinó la cabeza. La bilis fue ascendiendo por su garganta, pero pudo contener el impulso antes de vomitar.

¿Qué había pasado esos días? Lo recordaba y no lo recordaba. Todo le era tan distante, y a la vez tan cercano...

Apretó los dientes y contuvo un sollozo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero su corazón estaba vacío.

_¿En qué me he convertido? _

El tacto de las manos en la cara le calmó momentáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente. La realidad le golpeó como un martillo una vez más: estaba sólo, abandonado a su suerte. Nadie más quedaba para abrazarle cuando se sintiera mal. No habría un mañana que despertara acompañado. La soledad se palpaba en aquellas cuatro paredes nacaradas.

Miró lentamente a su alrededor. La camilla en la que se encontraba estaba en una de las esquinas. Ninguna ventana. En el centro de la sala había una mesa rectangular y dos sillas en ambos lados. Por encima, en el techo, un foco blanco iluminaba toda la estancia. Frente a él, una puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Donatello tardó un poco en identificar la habitación continua como un cuarto de baño.

Dirigió la vista a la derecha, esperando encontrar nada más que pared...

Y había alguien con él.

Pegó un respingo y se encogió en la cama, asustado. Su boca se abrió en un gesto de horror.

"No" Pensó al acto "No es un humano"

La imagen de su propio reflejo asintió milimétricamente, como si aún no estuviera seguro. Un espejo de dos metros de anchura y uno de altura marcaba el centro de la pared. Con lentitud, como si aún pensara que pudiera tratarse de una trampa, su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Se observó. Aún pensaba con lentitud. Era él, y no era él al mismo tiempo. La forma de su cabeza era la misma de siempre. Los ojos café le devolvían una mirada cautelosa, marcada por el miedo. Incluso reconocía el diastema tan característico de su dentadura, visible a través de su boca parcialmente abierta.

Pero no era él.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba hendida, casi marcándose el hueso de la mandíbula. Unas ojeras de varios días surcaban sus párpados. De hecho, tenía un ojo morado; pero no recordaba dónde se había hecho aquella herida que parecía reciente. Parecía tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan _miserable... _

Bajó la cabeza. No podía asimilarlo. No podía aceptar el hecho de que poco quedaba de aquel pequeño inventor inocente con aquella fe en el futuro. Aquellos días (¿O quizá meses?), habían extinguido todo eso.

_¿Dónde estoy? _

Se percató entonces del motivo por el que notaba el brazo izquierdo algo entumecido. Un pequeño tubo salía de la flexura del codo y ascendía hasta una bolsa transparente que colgaba de un perchero. Contenía un líquido acuoso que goteaba lentamente por el tubo, entrando en él. El quelonio entrecerró los ojos e intentó leer la etiqueta que portaba.

"Ringer Lactato"**(*)**

Aquello le recordó a algo que había leído sobre Medicina. Si mal no se equivocaba era un suero para pacientes deshidratados...

"¿Entonces soy un paciente?" Pensó, no sin dificultad "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"

Se encontraba algo más despejado. Aprovechó ese momento de fuerza para sentarse al borde de la cama. Pudo observar sus pies descalzos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su médula espinal al sentir el tacto frío del suelo. Miró sus dedos e intentó moverlos. Parecían responder. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó apoyo con sus brazos. La tensión de los músculos cuando se puso de pie fue como una quemadura que abrasó su cuerpo durante unos segundos. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero pudo mantener la postura en el último instante. No obstante, al notar que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente buscó la pared y dejó caer el hombro en ella.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la estantería marrón claro que estaba justo a su lado. Era pequeña, y en aquellos momentos estaba vacía. A excepción del tercer estante por abajo, que tenía un libro. Desconocía el motivo, pero sintió una gran curiosidad por él.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para agacharse o saltar, así que agradeció que el susodicho estuviera justo a su altura. Tuvo que tirar un poco del perchero con el suero para coger el libro entre sus manos. Éstas temblaron ligeramente, pero pudo sostenerlo.

Se trataba de un libro bastante viejo. No muy grande, pero antiguo. Acarició la portada, desgastada en los bordes. Pese a todo, el título seguía siendo reconocible.

"EL PATITO FEO" de Hans Christian Andersen.

—A mí también me encanta ese cuento. Creo que es bastante esperanzador ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Donatello sintió cómo su corazón daba un salto mientras se volvía en redondo al humano que había aparecido de la nada. Le miraba con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, inclinado ligeramente hacia él.

El libró cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Notó cómo sus pupilas se dilataban mientras chocaba de espaldas a la pared y se cubría con los brazos temblorosos. En la caída notó cómo el tubo del brazo izquierdo se desprendía, causándole más dolor.

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos. El corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con destrozar su caja torácica por dentro.

Un humano. Un humano de carne y hueso. Era real, _real. _

El miedo se apoderó de cada centímetro de su ser. De haber tenido piel humana habría palidecido de manera alarmante.

A fin de cuentas, fueron unos humanos los que destrozaron su familia.

—Hey, tranquilo, pequeñín—. El hombre le miró con unos ojos verdes sorprendidos mientras extendía las manos suavemente, en gesto pacífico. Habló con voz pausada y lenta, sin perder la calma—. No voy a hacerte daño...

Los brazos de Donatello dejaron de temblar, pero aún seguía en tensión. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre con toda la cautela posible. Había algo en la voz...

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte—. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Todo gesto era lento, cuidadoso. Y en todo momento mantenía contacto visual con él—. Soy un amigo. Yo soy el que te ha traído aquí.

El quelonio siguió en silencio, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Reconocía esa voz.

_Pobrecillo. Tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal... _

El hombre volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa suave, pretendía transmitir tranquilidad. Pese a todo, seguía manteniendo las distancias.

"¿Por qué no te asustas de mí?" Pensaba la joven tortuga para sí "¿No ves lo que soy? Un monstruo destrozado..."

—Llevas inconsciente una semana. Estabas muy enfermo cuando te encontramos; no ibas a sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo. Siento mucho haberte quitado la ropa, pero estaba demasiado sucia—. Concluyó, ladeando la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia el joven, que tragó saliva.

_¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

—Quiero lo mejor para ti—. Respondió, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Extendió los brazos— ¿Ves? Si hubiera tenido otras intenciones no me portaría de esta manera—. Dio otro paso. Ya estaba a un metro de él—. Sin embargo, todo esto queda en nada si no confías en mí—. Le tendió la mano. Una mano callosa, propia de alguien de mediana edad—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Donatello miró alternativamente la mano y la cara del señor. Una barba pelirroja cubría parte de su cara. Su pelo, del mismo color, era corto y perfectamente recortado. Una coronilla comenzaba a asomar en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos. Unos ojos llenos de un cariño infinito. No lo entendía. Apenas se acababan de conocer, él era _lo que era; _y sin embargo...

Con lentitud fue levantando la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podía ser una trampa. Pero estaba cansado. Cansado de la vida, una vida cuyo sentido jamás le había encontrado.

_Escondido detrás de un contenedor veía con horror cómo unos malvivientes apaleaban a un anciano mendigo. La luz de la luna incidía sobre sus figuras. Las sonrisas resaltaban en la oscuridad, haciéndoles parecer verdaderos depredadores. _

—_¡Vamos, viejo, sigue gritando!—. Exclamó uno, que acababa de darle un puntapié particularmente fuerte en la cabeza. _

—_Ya no se mueve, amigo...—. Soltó otro, que tocó con la punta del bate la pierna amoratada del hombre. Éste no se inmutó. _

—_Joder, qué aburrido es esto—. El tercero se separó del grupo y sacó un cigarrillo. Mientras lo encendía con el mechero se percató de la presencia de Donatello—. ¡Mirad, aquí hay otro!—. Exclamó a sus camaradas. El chico esbozó una sonrisa macabra mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿A qué viene esa bufanda que te cubre la cara? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco para conocernos mejor? _

_El quelonio tiró el cubo de basura en mitad del callejón y corrió sin mirar atrás. Estaba sólo. Totalmente sólo. Notaba el hedor de la muerte atravesarle sin prisa ni pausa._

_Aquella expectativa le hacía correr con mayor urgencia. _

El tacto de la mano del hombre fue tierno, pero a la vez firme. La calidez que desprendía recorrió el brazo de Donatello como un torrente. Cuando llegó a su corazón éste estalló en mil pedazos.

Lloró. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había acumulado hasta entonces. Boqueó, buscando el aire que difícilmente llegaba a sus pulmones entre sollozo y sollozo. Con la otra mano cubrió la del hombre y la acercó contra sí. Quería asirse a algo, a cualquier cosa. Se sentía desprotegido, débil, abandonado.

Notó que un brazo le rodeaba los hombros. Aquello derritió sus fuerzas. Descargó toda su tensión y dejó caer todo su peso contra el hombre que le estrechaba contra su pecho. Su sujeción era férrea, pero a la vez no lo aprisionaba para agobiarle.

—No te preocupes, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras—. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Perdió la noción de quién era, qué hacía ahí, o la identidad del hombre que le había salvado la vida. Por un momento olvidó que probablemente estaba solo en el mundo, que sus hermanos y su padre estaban muertos.

Todo lo que tenía era aquella sensación de ser aceptado de manera incondicional. Jamás pensó que podía existir algo así. Jamás pensó que un humano pudiera ofrecerle ese cariño que tanto tiempo llevaba careciendo.

* * *

—Voy un momento a por algo de comer para ti. Lo más importante ahora es que recuperes las fuerzas.

Donatello no respondió. En su lugar asintió mientras se tapaba algo más con las sábanas de la cama. Previamente había intentado hablar, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. A veces, después de un trauma, se puede perder temporalmente la capacidad de hablar—. Explicó el hombre con tranquilidad. Acto seguido le acarició la cabeza. En un gesto reflejo el quelonio estuvo a punto de apartar la mano, pero pudo controlarlo—. Sé que me entiendes. Puedo verlo en tu mirada—. Abandonó el borde de la cama y se desplazó hasta un punto determinado al lado del espejo—. En su momento veremos qué hacer para encontrar a tu familia.

El pequeño levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Cuando tenías fiebre no parabas de susurrar sus nombres—. Dirigió la vista al techo, haciendo memoria—. Leo, Raph, Mikey... ¿Son tus hermanos?

Asintió, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Sabes dónde pueden estar, qué ha sido de ellos...?

_Huíamos. Nos separamos. _

No estaba con suficientes fuerzas para sacar el tema. Todavía no.

El hombre pareció entenderlo. Volvió la atención hacia la pared y la tocó. Una puerta camuflada se abrió ligeramente.

"Por eso apareció de la nada"

—¡Por cierto!—. Exclamó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pequeño—. No me he presentado. Soy Kirby O´Neil, psicólogo—. Tras una breve inclinación, añadió en tono cariñoso—. Pero puedes llamarme Kirby.

* * *

**(*): **Solución para la reposición de líquidos y electrolitos. Se prescribe para la corrección del volumen extracelular y la deplección de electrolitos. En otras palabras, un suero para casos de deshidratación.

**N/A: **Pensaba que iba a tardar más en actualizar, pero finalmente lo he hecho. Antes de nada quería agradecer profundamente la ayuda que me ha prestado **Rose Black Dragon **para este capítulo. Es una magnífica persona y autora de este lugar, con una excelente mano para la tragedia y tramas profundas. Espero, colega mía, que no se me haya escapado ningún punto xD.

Asimismo, quería agradecer profundamente a todas aquellas que me han brindado sus preciosos reviews. Sin vosotras no habría tenido tanto entusiasmo para seguir con este proyecto, a mencionar: **Leona NTF**_ (¿Cómo no? Desde el principio ha estado conmigo, y no podía esperar menos)_ -** Terena Tempestira **_(Llevo tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que te vaya bien todo)_** \- Mikemasters Z KAI** (_Sus comentarios con ese toque especial me sacan una sonrisa)_ -** Rose Black Dragon** (_Muchas gracias otra vez, primor_)** \- I Love Kittens Too - My Black Bag - WakaiSenshi - Nightcathybrid - Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista** (_Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones y por vuestras palabras de apoyo. No pensaba que iba a tener tan buena recepción y, lo creáis o no, me reconforta ver que algo a lo que le pones esfuerzo gusta tanto)_. Espero ir poco a poco conociéndoos mejor :)

Bueno, y con esto ya presento al segundo superviviente. Sé que ha sido un poco abrupto, pero tened paciencia. Poco a poco se irá desgranando lo que pasó ése día en el que la vida de nuestros chicos cambió.

¿Qué les deparará? ¿Qué ha sido de los otros?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Con muchísimo cariño.

Jomagaher.


	3. Animal (R-I)

**\- CAPÍTULO 2. ANIMAL - **

El sol incidía inclemente sobre la multitud que se hallaba congregada en la plaza del pueblo, de cara al escenario improvisado. Éste se había erigido antes de mediodía, ya que el calor habría hecho de la tarea una labor bastante sofocante. No obstante, los animales no llegaron hasta bien entrada la tarde. Éstos se movían nerviosos en las jaulas, sin poder hacer nada contra aquellos pares de ojos humanos que los miraban con curiosidad y avidez. Algunos gruñían e incluso roían los barrotes; pero era en vano.

Él ya dejó de luchar hace tiempo. La memoria era cruel, pues recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles desde que le capturaron. Dejó de ser quien era para pasar a ser algo muy simple: escoria. Miraba hacia un punto perdido en el suelo, como un muñeco sin vida. Prefería la superficie oxidada del metal a sus extremidades llenas de cicatrices. Un manto crepuscular acariciaba su figura destrozada...

* * *

—¡Dejadme salir! ¡DEJADME SALIR! —Golpeaba la jaula con todas sus fuerzas. Los animales a su alrededor comenzaron a chillar y rugir. En aquellas cuatro paredes de límites inciertos no podía saber si era de noche o de día. Allí estaba cuando despertó, un lugar en el que difícilmente podía ponerse de pie. La oscuridad opresiva hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Cuando los animales se unieron a sus gritos, aún más.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—¡Callaos! —Una voz grave vibró a su izquierda. Escuchó que algo comenzaba a acariciar el suelo como una serpiente a tiempo que unos pasos lentos pero fuertes resonaban en la instancia. Pese a todo los gruñidos no cesaron— ¡He dicho que os calléis!— En la penumbra vio un destello plateado que restallaba abruptamente, acompañado de un alarido. Un gemido que destilaba un dolor infinito silenció los animales al acto. A continuación sólo hubo quietud, interrumpida por un chapoteo espeso, como si se tratara de...

En su rango de visión apareció un humano alto y fornido. Iba vestido a lo militar. Pantalones de camuflaje, botas negras y una camisa blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver unos bíceps tan anchos como una cabeza.

—Con que eres tú el alborotador —El soldado habló en un tono socarrón, poniendo las manos en su cintura. Con cada gesto los surcos de su cara se tensaban aún más—. Pensé que nunca despertarías. Creí que nos habíamos pasado con la droga. Es cierto que eres un espécimen resistente.

Se abalanzó sobre las barras de metal y las agarró con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sacadme de aquí —escupió, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¡No sabía que pudieras hablar! —exclamó con cierto tono de sorpresa. Pese a eso se mantuvo donde estaba— No sé de qué agujero lleno de mierda habrás salido, pero ya no importa. Sólo eres mercancía, al igual que estos puercos. ¿No te has preguntado de dónde viene este hedor?

Palideció. «¿Tanto tiempo los han tenido encerrados?», pensó, conteniendo el horror que escapaba de su corazón. «¿Dónde demonios me han metido?»,

—No soy mercancía —habló con firmeza, aunque el tono de su voz llevaba implícito un toque de miedo. Sus puños temblaron ligeramente.

El hombre rió.

—Si no lo fueras no estarías aquí delante. Además, si quisieras escapar tendrías que recorrer un buen trecho nadando.

—¿Cómo?

Tomó su tiempo en responder. Cuando lo hizo esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

—Ya no estamos en Nueva York. Estamos en camino del paraíso para los traficantes del mercado negro. Allí nos regimos por leyes simples. Desde que esos imbéciles vendieron tu cabeza por solo quinientos dólares te convertiste en la última mierda. Pero tranquilo, ya me encargaré de que una rareza como tú sea subastada por un buen precio.

Una sucesión de imágenes apareció en su cabeza: él atado de pies y manos mientras un hombre le aprisionaba la cabeza; el sabor de la sangre, escapando de su boca. Y...

Y...

_Mikey. _

Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. No. No iba a llorar. No delante de él. Ni siquiera lo había hecho delante de sus hermanos, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Debía ser fuerte. Fuerte por...

«¿Por quién?»

—Está bien. Juguemos a un pequeño juego —Sin decir nada más el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos. Abrió una de las jaulas. A continuación oyó cómo arrastraba algo. Tenía una horrorosa corazonada, pero una parte de él tenía miedo de reconocerla. El soldado paró un momento y pulsó un interruptor. Una bombilla blanca se encendió, haciendo parpadear al cautivo. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que estaba en medio del círculo iluminado.

Una cría manchaba el suelo de sangre. Aunque estaba tumbada en el suelo seguía viva, ya que respiraba y levantaba la cabeza a duras penas. No podía abrir los ojos, pues su cara estaba marcada por un...

—Látigo —terminó el hombre—. Un arma increíblemente eficiente. Fíjate cómo se callaron todos cuando le di a esta cosita indefensa —Continuó explicando mientras la extendía en el suelo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escaparon de los flagelos—. Un lince ibérico. Veinte mil dólares en bruto. Una buena cantidad, pensarás; pero no es nada. Puedo conseguirlos contigo y con cualquiera de los que están aquí. Uno más que menos me da igual...

—No —susurró, horrorizado. Una parte de él deseaba que se hubiese ensañado con él, que descargara su ira contra quien lo merecía. A fin de cuentas no le importaba. Él siempre había sido fuerte. Nunca le daría el placer de que viera sus lágrimas. Pero aquello era otra cosa.

—Sí —respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios—. No es nada más que una fuente de dinero. Puedo conseguirlo de otras maneras.

—¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Yo he sido el que ha gritado!— El corazón martilleaba contra su pecho. Siempre había sido rebelde, lo reconocía, pero asumía igualmente la responsabilidad

No quería cargar con ninguna muerte más.

«Si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada nada de esto habría ocurrido. Seguirían vivos. ¡Seguirían vivos!», pensó con desesperación.

—No es importante. Igual que tú —sentenció el traficante con algo de enfado. Tensó el látigo—. Puedo hacer con vosotros lo que me venga en nada. Él es mío, tú eres mío. Todos los que estáis aquí lo sois. Y ahora quiero que veas lo que pasa si llegas a contrariarme.

Levantó el arma y el silencio fue interrumpido por la carne arrancada de cuajo.

Los animales volvieron a chillar a tiempo que el corazón de Raphael se desmoronaba todavía más.

* * *

Era extraño. Ahora que sentía las miradas de todos aquellos humanos desde los pies de la plataforma se sentía desnudo. Nunca había necesitado llevar ropa, pero le habían arrebatado la bandana, las rodilleras, sus sais, _todo_. Estaba tan descubierto como cualquiera de los animales con los que había compartido aquel viaje infernal. Por un momento sintió otra vez los latigazos, la mirada de aquella cría de lince mientras exhalaba su último aliento. La jaula en la que le mantenían recluso había sido limpiada a base de manguerazos fríos a alta presión (con él dentro); pero hasta entonces estaba repleta de fluidos y otras cosas que no había podido contener en su interior.

Unos hombres cogieron a pulso la jaula que estaba a su izquierda. En ella, un tigre drogado que había sido subastado al mejor postor era llevado camino a su nuevo dueño. Entreoyó los murmullos de la gente del pueblo, probablemente relacionados con el precio desorbitado de una pieza como aquella...

Volvió a pensar en su familia. Cerró los ojos mientras se abstraía del hedor nauseabundo. Los maltratos y abusos grabados en su retina pasaron a un segundo plano mientras los latidos de su respiración se ralentizaba.

Sí. Podía visualizarlos. Le miraban en la lejanía. Saludaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Mikey daba saltitos de alegría y gritaba algo, pero no lo oía.

«Ojalá le hubiera dicho a Leo que permaneciéramos juntos», se lamentó otra vez. Podrían haber huido todos. De esa manera el destino no habría jugado de esa manera con ellos. Con _él. _

«Quizá Donnie siga vivo», razonó con un atisbo de esperanza.

—_La antigua salida de metro —_propuso en aquel día fatídico, agazapados en uno de los vagones. A través de los cristales penetraba la luz de unas linternas. No tardarían en encontrarles—. _Si nos reunimos allí podremos salir de las alcantarillas sin que nos pillen. Separándonos tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen. _

«¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?». Flexionó las rodillas y cubrió la cara con sus brazos. Apretó los párpados fuertemente. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. Él era fuerte, duro.

¿Acaso unas lágrimas traerían a sus hermanos de vuelta? Leonardo probablemente había muerto intentando darles tiempo. Donnie, en caso de haber llegado a la salida, no sobreviviría mucho en las calles. Siempre había sido de constitución más débil. Sin su protección, el mundo se lo comería vivo.

Y Mikey...

«Lo siento», sacudió la cabeza. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. «Lo siento mucho».

El traficante dio dos pasos sordos y se puso al lado de la jaula de Raphael, golpeándola con brusquedad. La tortuga tensó los músculos y se incorporó. Una multitud en su mayor parte de piel oscura lo taladró con la mirada de manera simultánea. Ya lo hacían antes. A fin de cuentas, una rareza como él no pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. Por el tono con el que empezó a hablar supuso que era su turno de ser subastado. Hablaba en un idioma que desconocía, pero escuchó palabras parecidas a «demonio» y «monstruo».

Terminó su parafernalia con una frase en tono interrogante, mirando de un lado a otro de la multitud. Por un momento la gente permaneció en silencio, pero alguien exclamó a pleno pulmón un número determinado, y un coro de voces se unió a la de él. Las miradas se convirtieron en recipientes llenos de avidez, de ambición, de posesión. Palabras irreconocibles escapaban de sus bocas babeantes. Aquella exclamación perdida en la muchedumbre no era más que una chispa que precedía a una explosión que pretendía acabar con todo atisbo de raciocinio ante lo desconocido. Y el traficante sonreía con satisfacción ante tal depravación. El precio por la cabeza de Raphael subía como la espuma...

Porque era cierto. Ahora no era más que algo extraño, algo intercambiable que tenía un valor cuantificable. Su padre siempre les había dicho que toda existencia del mundo era única en sí misma, y como tal había que respetarla. Donnie decía entonces que tenía que haber una manera de determinar el valor de la vida.

—Ahora mismo sois demasiado pequeños para entenderlo —respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mikey—. Pero cuando crezcáis y lleguéis a ser tan sabios como yo comprenderéis que cada uno de nosotros somos irreempazables.

«Nos mentiste», concluyó para sí. «Tendrías que ver esto. Uno de tus hijos siendo vendido como si fuera un objeto. ¿Dónde está ahí el valor inigualable de la vida? Dime. ¿Dónde?»

—¡Cuatrocientos mil dólares! —Alguien gritó por encima de la multitud. Los dedos de Raphael se crisparon ligeramente. Ese alguien había hablado en inglés.

El populacho se hizo en silencio. En un lado de la plaza se apartó, generando un hueco alrededor del señor que había soltado aquella desorbitada cifra. Incluso se oyó el viento que susurraba en las copas de unos árboles cercanos.

—¿He oído bien? —El traficante ladeó la cabeza, escéptico ante aquel atrevimiento.

El individuo en cuestión dio unos pasos hacia el escenario. Por su cara bronceada surcaban las arrugas propias de alguien de mediana edad, pero conservaba una complexión atlética. Pese al calor que hacía llevaba un traje de un excéntrico color morado y camisa negra. A modo de capa llevaba lo que parecía la piel de un tigre blanco. En su mano llevaba un puro humeante. Acarició sus cabellos negros mientras se situaba a tan sólo un metro de Raphael. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando establecieron contacto visual. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y aspiró profundamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios expulsó el humo hacia el quelonio, que tosió fuertemente mientras notaba en su boca el sabor del alquitrán.

—Cuatrocientos mil por la pantera de la esquina, el tigre de Bengala y este... pequeño —respondió con naturalidad. Pero no apartó la vista de Raphael. En ningún momento

El traficante parpadeó, sorprendido. Dudó un momento antes de preguntar a la gente si alguien ofrecía un precio más alto por aquel lote especial.

Un silencio sepulcral.

«Puedes estar satisfecho. Mi vida es tan miserable que ni es vendida por separado. Soy parte de un lote dispensable»

—A la de una...

Intentaba retrasar el momento de la puja al máximo; viendo si podía sacar más tajada de tres alimañas como aquellas.

—A la de dos...

Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre no deparaban nada malo ni bueno. Era una completa incertidumbre.

—¡La pantera, el tigre y el monstruo para el señor del traje morado! —exclamó el traficante. Raphael no lo podía ver desde su perspectiva, pero dijo aquello con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

* * *

El viaje en camión fue un verdadero suplicio. La oscuridad, los rugidos nerviosos de los animales que le acompañaban y los golpes por el vaivén del camino le recordaban su estancia en el barco. Casi podía oír al traficante, limpiando el látigo manchado con su propia sangre.

_Eres MI animal, y como tal tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. Quizá de esa manera te golpee con menos fuerza... _

Pero él era fuerte. Era fuerte para resistir eso.

_¡Vamos, chilla! ¡Quiero que chilles! _

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Como si de un respiro se tratara el camión paró bruscamente. Los otros animales, expectantes, quedaron en silencio. Oyó unos pasos que se desplazaban hacia las puertas traseras del camión, las cuales se abrieron.

Los mismos hombres que les habían subido cogieron las jaulas por los arneses. El cielo nocturno se abrió ante Raphael, y con él un panorama totalmente nuevo.

A lo lejos se erigía una casa enorme. «Una mansión», era la palabra más adecuada, como recordó haber ojeado en uno de los libros de Donnie. Una mansión rodeada de amplios jardines y estanques. Por un momento revivió una de tantas ocasiones en las que Splinter les contaba la vida en su antiguo Clan. Uno podía sentarse frente a un lago y escuchar la melodía del agua que corre por los juncos...

Un golpe en el suelo le devolvió a la realidad. Algunas antorchas dispuestas de manera estratégica iluminaban el claro de la entrada. Al lado de este se erigía algo en construcción, aunque aún no tenía forma definida.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada —El hombre del traje morado se había despojado de la piel de tigre. La camisa negra estaba abierta por los botones superiores, mostrando parte de su pecho de piel tersa. El cabello corto y peinado a un lado no se movió ni un ápice cuando una ráfaga de viento frío atravesó sus figuras. Raphael no pudo evitar tiritar un poco, gesto que no se le escapó al señor—. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más placentera posible —El quelonio no respondió. La sonrisa del hombre se crispó un poco, pero el tono de voz seguía siendo amigable—. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento me despertaste interés. Eres inteligente, lo veo en tu mirada. Sé que entiendes mi idioma y puedes hablarlo.

Apretó los puños. No iba a darle aquella satisfacción a su dueño.

«¿Su dueño?», repitió sorprendido. ¿Acaso, sin darse cuenta, estaba asumiendo verdaderamente su condición como mascota?

—Tranquilo. Yo no voy a hacerte daño —explicó en son de paz—. Considero cada uno como alguien único y especial, y como tal merece cierto valor. Un valor que no se puede medir con el dinero.

Raphael parpadeó, confundido, y por primera vez buscó la mirada de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, éste tenía su atención centrada en el tigre.

—El ciclo de la vida. Un concepto un tanto extraño. Tu existencia puede acabar con un simple fogonazo o en una lenta agonía. Es entonces cuando el valor de tu esencia se reduce a cero —murmuraba en parte para sí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si reflexionara sobre algo bastante inherente en su ser—. Pero eso no es todo —Sus ojos brillaron mientras volvía a mirar a Raphael—. La muerte, el miedo, la certeza de que esa bocanada de aire podría ser la última —hablaba cada vez más rápido, con más brío—. La sangre manchando el suelo, las vísceras siendo devoradas por los carroñeros. Los que sabemos apreciar los últimos momentos de un animalucho comprendemos que nada de él tiene más valor que eso. Sus chillidos suplicantes; el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada; el brillo de sus ojos, a punto de extinguirse —Extendió los brazos, mientras sus sonrisa se exageraba hasta un límite que rozaba la locura—. ¿Lo entiendes? Esas imágenes, los gritos...te hacen sentir lo que ellos sienten. La adrenalina acelera los latidos de tu corazón, te hace respirar más rápido. Igual que esos pobres animalitos.

Raphael chocó contra los barrotes de su propia jaula. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a temblar.

«No puedo decaer. Soy fuerte, soy fuerte...», susurraba para sí como una plegaria. Pero el miedo, el _verdadero _miedo, le impedía mantenerse firme. Lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y alejarse de aquel monstruo con piel de hombre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —exclamó, finalmente.

El señor sonrió y tomó su tiempo en responder. Se acercó a la jaula del tigre de Bengala sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Saboreó la expresión del quelonio mientras iba enhebrando las palabras una tras otra.

—Aquí te presento a nuestro amigo, el tigre de Bengala. Su agilidad es admirable. En un momento puedes estar bajo sus zarpas y no te das cuenta. Sus colmillos son fuertes, y la mordida lo suficiente como para arrancar torsos humanos. De un simple golpe pueden romperte la caja torácica. En otras palabras, nos encontramos ante un depredador excepcional —Recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la jaula de Raphael y se acuclilló frente a ella. Apoyó las manos en los barrotes y acercó la cara tanto como pudo. El pequeño se encogió aún más, pero aquello no hizo más que acentuar la expectación del hombre—. Ya lo he dicho. Considero cada uno como alguien único y especial —Tras una pausa, añadió señalando la construcción cercana—. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Es una palestra. Ahí podré saborear con mis amigos las delicias de la muerte. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarías en morir contra una bestia como esa. Tiene que ser un espectáculo inolvidable.

Raphael comprendió, mientras contenía la respiración, horrorizado.

En el fondo seguía siendo un niño. Y no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse para afrontar un mundo como aquel.

Juró que no iba a llorar, que sería fuerte. Pero ya no le quedaba nadie por quién resistir la miseria de la vida que les había tocado.

**«Estoy muerto». **

Y lloró.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis tenido unas buenas vacaciones de verano? Por mi parte me encuentro en mi último día. Mañana mismo comienzo las clases, y qué mejor manera de poner punto y final a este asueto de dos meses que actualizar mis historias. Este capítulo en especial me costó algo más de la cuenta. Pese a todo, espero que haya cumplido en algo vuestras expectativas.

No puedo terminar esta nota de autor sin hacer una mención especial a **Kryptonita. **Aunque lo hiciera en su momento, vuelvo a agradecer sus observaciones y consejos sobre el escrito. Los he intentado aplicar desde el primer momento que me lo dijo, y espero poder seguir puliéndolos en el futuro.

Como siempre, empiezo agradeciendo profundamente a todos los que me han brindado sus precioso tiempo escribiendo los reviews: **WakaiSenshi** _(Espero que de esta manera hayas entendido por qué se separaron. Es cierto que la idea de Raph era práctica, pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto) -_ **Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista **_(siento mucho decirte que quizá Donnie ha sido el más afortunado de los cuatro. Pero tranquila, que aún queda un superviviente. Puede que haya acabado mejor que los demás...) - _**Kryptonita **_(No sabes cuánto me alivia que veas a los personajes IC. Caer en el OoC es uno de mis mayores miedos. Llegará el momento en el que D conozca a April, no lo niego. Ten paciencia) -_ **Leona - Crazy Jazzy **_(Aprovecho para aclararte que Donnie no ha perdido la memoria, sino que en este fic no ha conocido aún a Kirby. Está basado en 2k12, pero es como si empezara la serie desde cero, cuando aún vivían en las alcantarillas). __  
_

Ahora bien, antes de despedirme, quiero hacer una aclaración _spoiler-free _para que los que hayan visto el final de temporada de 2k12 sepan una cosa. Como bien recordáis, tenemos cierta _sorpresa _sobre un personaje que prácticamente lo ha reducido a nada (literalmente). Eso NO me lo esperaba de ninguna manera, y yo planeaba que el individuo en cuestión apareciera en este fic y se comportara como lógicamente debía ser. Con esta revelación todo eso se ha ido al garete. Sin embargo, comunico que **pienso mantenerlo como debería ser (y como lo merece). **Siento hablar en clave, pero creo que los que estén al día con la serie entenderán a quién me refiero. Les advierto de antemano que no voy a descartar mis planes para con este personaje y pienso seguir adelante con ellos. Sí, va en contra del canon, pero para algo esto es un fic.

Con esto me despido.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Un abrazo.

Jomagaher.


	4. Cero (L-II)

**\- CAPÍTULO 3. CERO - **

Cinco.

Era la certeza aplastante del moribundo. La última cuenta atrás. El Fin. Sus recuerdos podían estar rotos, mancillados, esparcidos en un huracán de miedo ante lo inminente y desconocido; pero al menos tendría el consuelo de morir siendo consciente de sí mismo. No fallecería mientras dormía, envuelto en un halo de cobardía. No. Lucharía hasta el último aliento. Aquello, por desgracia, era lo más que podía hacer en memoria de su familia.

Cuatro.

Su verdugo le miraba entre los barrotes, insondable. La cara parcialmente quemada parecía ensombrecerse con cada palabra que pronunciaba. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Ya ni siquiera podía oír. Al siguiente parpadeo, como si se tratar de una escena a cámara lenta, se encontraba sumergido de nuevo en la oscura solitud.

Tres.

Así tenía que ser. El líder debía cargar con el pesar de la familia. Era un precio a pagar, un tributo al destino por haberle ahorrado a sus hermanos y su padre una muerte lenta y dolorosa. A veces sentía que su alma comenzaba a desligarse de su cuerpo y se miraba desde arriba. Encogido en el suelo, ojeroso y escuálido, rodeado de sus propios desechos. Una patética y banal existencia.

Dos.

Y aún así no quería morir. Todo era cada vez más frío, oscuro y solitario. Las manos de la Muerte le agarraban y asfixiaban. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para extender los brazos, con tal de que alguien inexistente acudiera, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Uno.

Su cuerpo estaba listo. Los pulmones se llenaban de aire para exhalar el último aliento. Un aliento que nadie escucharía y se perdería en aquel ambiente miserable y sucio. Cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar una última lágrima.

Y los vio. A Mikey, a Donnie, a su padre. A Raphael. Le tendían la mano, envueltos en un aura luminosa que contrastaba con la oscuridad. Aprovechó al máximo aquel último segundo de existencia para embriagarse de aquella visión.

—Estoy de vuelta en casa... —susurró con un amago de sonrisa.

_Cero._

* * *

**Día cero**

No podía dormir. Por más que intentaba cambiar de postura no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de noche. Se trataba de una nave espacial en miniatura que Donnie le había regalado por su último cumpleaños (probablemente inspirada en «Héroes del Espacio», su serie de televisión favorita). En la parte lateral, resaltado en un azul neón, vio que aún era las tres de la mañana.

«¿Tanto tiempo llevo dando vueltas en la cama?».

Una parte escondida de su conciencia parecía asentir en el silencio. Llevaba desde la tarde sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho; no podía describirlo con palabras. Era como si algo no fuera del todo bien.

Tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta rasposa. En dos parpadeos decidió que no pasaba nada por ir a por un vaso de agua en la cocina, y en el camino podría despejar aquella extraña preocupación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto hasta dejarla entornada. Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que, si se abría lo suficiente, empezaba a emitir un chirrido que bien podría despertar a sus hermanos. Salió por el resquicio libre y volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Sonrió para sí mientras pasaba al rellano del salón. Un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal del pequeño. Se abrazó a sí mismo y tiritó un poco. Realmente hacía frío esos días. Miró al techo, con los ojos azules brillando de la emoción.

¿Estaría nevando en la superficie?

Recordó la primera vez que oyó hablar de la nieve. Eran muy pequeños, y aún dormían en la misma habitación que su padre. Por aquel entonces apenas tenían unas mantas. Algunas noches eran duras, pero cuando veía que alguno de sus hijos tiritaba lo acunaba en sus brazos hasta que sus músculos volvían a relajarse y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo.

Y luego estaban las historias sobre la nieve.

Muñecos que cobraban vida, reinas que construían castillos de hielo... Leonardo podía rememorar todos y cada uno de esos detalles. Splinter sonreía cada vez que sus cuatro hijos contenían la respiración y sus ojos se abrían al máximo, expectantes por que su padre contara otro cuento.

—¿Alguna vez iremos a jugar juntos en la nieve? —preguntaba Mikey, dando saltitos de alegría.

Éste sonreía de manera serena, y respondía en voz baja.

—Algún día, Michelangelo. Algún día.

Volvió a la realidad y dirigió la vista al dojo. Se extrañó al ver que el interior se encontraba iluminado.

¿Acaso su padre estaba despierto?

El silencio de sus pasos fue interrumpido cuando corrió la puerta que separaba la sala de entrenamiento del resto de habitaciones. La oscuridad reptaba hasta las esquinas, salvo el centro. Ahí el techo se abría a alguna parte de la alcantarilla donde la luz de la superficie era capaz de llegar. En aquellos momentos unos haces de luz nocturna atravesaban las hojas del Árbol. A sus pies, Splinter se encontraba meditando.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Leonardo? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

Su hijo miró a otro lado, repentinamente nervioso.

—No puedo dormir, padre.

Pausa.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, hijo mío? —Aquella vez su voz iba acompañada de un tono más paternal.

Por alguna razón, Leonardo no quería admitirlo. Le resultaba tan... inmaduro, infantil. Cambió el apoyo del pie mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta corredera.

Splinter abrió los ojos y se levantó. Su kimono parecía susurrar cuando los bordes acariciaron el suelo, levantando algo de polvo que resaltaba a la luz. Sin mirar a Leonardo se dirigió al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento, donde se encontraban los escasos vestigios de su vida pasada, cuando era llamado Hamato Yoshi. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia su hijo y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedos. Todo el mundo duda. Sin excepción. Incluso a un anciano que ha pasado por tantas cosas como yo le asaltan las preocupaciones —Cogió la foto donde sonreía junto a su mujer, Tang Shen. Entre los dos se encontraba Miwa, la hija de ambos. Ambas fallecieron hace mucho tiempo—. Hay momentos en los que pienso que la venganza no ha terminado, que siempre nos seguirá como una sombra. Pero luego pienso en vosotros —Volvió la vista hacia su hijo. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la apretó suavemente, con cariño—. En el mundo hay fuerzas oscuras que se ocultan en diversas formas. Rompen, dividen, destruyen... debes estar preparado para ellas, pues no cesarán hasta consumirte.

—¿Y si no me quedan fuerzas? ¿Y si no soy capaz de seguir?

La mano de Splinter ascendió hasta acariciarle la mejilla. Habló con infinita paciencia y cariño, sin prisa pero firme.

—Cuando te encuentres desesperado, rodeado de maldad, piensa en esto: nunca estarás sólo. Tus hermanos y tú compartís un vínculo más allá de todo poder terrenal. No puedes medirlo, no puedes percibirlo; pero está ahí. Si algo os llegara a separar, pensad que ese vínculo será el que os guíe de vuelta...

—¿Adónde? —inquirió Leonardo, con un toque de inseguridad.

Su padre se acercó algo más. Posó la otra mano en su pecho, donde su corazón latía con fuerza. Acto seguido lo empujó contra él, abrazándolo con suavidad. Leonardo se sorprendió ante tal gesto fraternal. Segundos después cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos.

—A casa.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Un trueno, y luego el silencio. Una sensación dolorosamente caliente recorrió su hombro izquierdo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. La estancia se encontraba repentinamente iluminada, pero algo más cargaba el ambiente...

Era humo.

—¡Leonardo! —exclamó Splinter, aunque la tortuga lo escuchó amortiguado. Estaba sobre él, apoyando las manos en el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver sus ojos marrones preocupados. Una de las mangas de su kimono estaba chamuscada. El joven palideció al ver que la piel del brazo estaba en carne viva. Incluso humeaba ligeramente— ¿Estás bien?

—Tu brazo... —susurró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Su padre no respondió. Tras cerciorarse de que no estaba herido, se levantó rápidamente. Le tendió la mano. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y aprovechó la ayuda para levantarse. No tardaron mucho en descubrir que estaban parcialmente rodeados por fuego.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —exclamó Leonardo, mirando a su alrededor, impotente.

El humo entraba en sus pulmones, y tosió fuertemente. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, en un gesto instintivo para protegerse de la toxicidad. Miró a su padre, en busca de respuesta, pero éste dirigía la vista fijamente al frente. El quelonio hizo lo mismo, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Un hombre enorme embutido en un mono granate había aparecido entre el fuego. Llevaba partes de armadura tachonada negra, cubierta de pinchos. Un casco del mismo color tapaba todas sus facciones salvo los ojos, que brillaban con malicia en contraste con el fuego.

—¿Un ninja? —concluyó, sin poder contener la sorpresa.

Éste respondió con una risa sarcástica, durante la cual desenfundó la katana que llevaba a su espalda. Fue en esos momentos cuando Leonardo se fijó en su complexión extraordinariamente fuerte.

—Nuestro informador estaba en lo cierto. Hamato Yoshi... convertido en una rata. Y además, criando bichos hasta más feos que él —imprimió cada palabra con todo el veneno del que era capaz. Sin decir nada más se llevó una mano a la cabeza y habló alto y claro— ¿Maestro Shredder? Al habla Bradford. He encontrado a Hamato Yoshi. Envíe refuerzos a mis coordenadas.

Splinter frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. Extendió un brazo ante su hijo, en gesto protector. Su vista osciló rápidamente entre la salida al salón y el hombre que se hacía llamar Bradford.

—Leonardo —habló, sin perder la vista del enemigo. Éste dio un paso más, acortando la distancia que los separaba—. Escúchame atentamente. Despierta a tus hermanos y huid de aquí. Os daré tiempo de escapar...

Las manos de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

—Padre, ¿qué...?

—¡No hay tiempo! —Exclamó, casi gritando, y volvió la vista fugazmente hacia su hijo. Pudo ver en firmeza en sus ojos... y preocupación. Una gran preocupación— ¡Tus hermanos están en peligro!

Aquello le despertó. Sus hermanos. ¡Tenía que avisarles!

Bradford gritó y enarboló la katana hacia ellos. Splinter le empujó a un lado mientras se desplazaba en dirección contraria, esquivando la tajada.

—¡CORRE, LEONARDO! —gritó de nuevo. Leonardo notó en cada fibra de su ser la urgencia de su padre. El ninja, que había escuchado eso, dirigió la mirada hacia la tortuga y se dispuso a correr hacia él. Splinter, adelantándose al peligro, cogió su muñeca y le hizo una llave. La sorpresa hizo que soltara la katana, otorgándole al joven unos segundos de importancia vital— ¡CORRE POR TUS HERMANOS!

Los pies de Leonardo respondieron por él. Tropezó. Se hizo una herida en la rodilla, pero se repuso enseguida. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, amenazando con salir despedido de su caja torácica. Splinter retuvo al ninja con todas sus fuerzas hasta que salió del dojo. Fue entonces cuando el hombre trastrabilló unos pasos y quedó frente a frente con él, preparado para luchar.

—Vivid, hijos míos... —susurró, aun sabiendo que no le escucharía. Por un momento recordó cuando Leonardo no tendría más de un año. Le miraba con esos ojos azul intenso, extendiendo los brazos, y sonreía ampliamente cuando pronunciaba su primera palabra. «Papá». No era el momento adecuado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar una lágrima. Querría haberse despedido de los demás, darles unos consejos y unas palabras de ánimo. Michelangelo estaría abrazándole, sin querer separarse de él, incapaz de asimilar la situación. Donatello sí comprendería la situación, pero le miraría con una profunda tristeza, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Raphael se enfadaría, incluso gritaría hasta que su garganta se secara para siempre.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para aquello. Tan rápido. Tan brusco. Los imaginó perdidos, rechazados por la sociedad, tratados como alimañas, asesinados de las maneras más crueles. Sólo tenían diez años...

«No», se reprendió a sí mismo. Vivirían. Tenía fe en ellos. Pasara lo que pasara hallarían la manera de estar juntos. Porque compartían un vínculo más allá de todo poder terrenal.

Porque hallarían la manera de volver a casa.

Se puso en posición de combate. Estaba dispuesto. Estaba dispuesto a dar a sus hijos tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. Incluso si ello implicaba ofrecer su vida.

Gritó, y cargó contra Bradford.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Despierta!

Leonardo entró en la habitación de Raphael, sacudiéndole con todas sus fuerzas. Éste gruñó por lo bajo mientras se incorporaba.

—Más te vale que sea por...

Se oyó otra explosión proveniente del salón. Aquello sirvió para alertar al menor, que pegó un respingo.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —respondió mientras tiraba de él.

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Raphael encontraron a los dos más pequeños. Mikey sollozaba y temblaba, cogido del brazo a Donnie, que miraba paralizado el salón.

El fuego había ido más allá del dojo. La escalera central de madera que el genio construyó con ayuda de sus hermanos se consumía en el centro de la sala. La televisión echaba chispas, incendiando el escaso mobiliario que se encontraba alrededor.

Leonardo entró rápidamente en su habitación y cogió las katanas. Antes de acostarse había estado entrenando a escondidas. Entonces estaba intranquilo porque Splinter le pillara manejando sus armas fuera del dojo, pero ahora agradecía sus impulsos irrefrenables por practicar.

—¿P-p-pero qué ha pasado? —Donatello seguía sin poder moverse.

—¡Tenemos que dirigirnos a la salida de emergencia antes de que el fuego nos bloquee el paso! —explicó, intentando mantener la calma por sus hermanos. Ocultó su mano izquierda, que seguía temblando.

—¿Y Splinter? ¿Dónde está? —sollozó Mikey mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban.

—¡VAMOS! —gritó el mayor, cogiendo del brazo al más pequeño. Raphael, recuperado del impacto inicial, hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Bordearon el salón, evitando el incendio tanto como les era posible. El líder interpuso su cuerpo entre las llamas y Mikey tanto como podía. Sentía cómo el calor entraba en su piel y le quemaba. Raphael tosió fuertemente mientras se agachaba junto a Donatello. Leonardo pasó el brazo por el hombro del pequeño e hizo lo mismo.

Llegaron al laboratorio de Donnie. El mayor se quedó en la puerta, asegurándose de que sus hermanos pasaran antes de cerrar la abertura corredera. Allí no había humo, mucho menos fuego. Los cuatro pararon un momento para recuperar el aliento.

La habitación daba a la sala de energía de la antigua línea de Nueva York, que era el lugar donde vivían. A su vez llevaba a un entramado de pasillos que terminaban en los diversos raíles que en la actualidad estaban abandonados. Perfectamente podrían encontrar un escondite y escapar.

Sin embargo...

Las llamas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad a través de los resquicios de la puerta. El humo iba asomándose amenazante. De repente algo golpeó la puerta, haciendo que los hermanos dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Leo —Raphael le puso una mano en el hombro. Volvió la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia—, ¿qué ha sido de Splinter?

«No lo sé», querría haber respondido. Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le susurraba lo contrario. Aquella certeza arrebató momentáneamente sus fuerzas. Notaba la mirada preocupante de sus hermanos, mirada que no pudo aguantar. No pudo aguantar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

—No podemos huir los cuatro —replicó en su lugar—. Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para dar tiempo a los demás...

Sus hermanos empezaron a reaccionar antes de que terminara la frase. La boca de Donatello dibujó una mueca mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, susurrando palabras ininteligibles. Michelangelo se quedó de pie donde estaba y abrió los ojos al máximo, negando con la cabeza mientras Raph le cogía por los hombros y lo zarandeaba.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mierdas estás diciendo?! —Podía sentir su aliento contra el suyo. Apretaba tanto los dientes que podía oír cómo rechinaban.

—¡No podemos escapar todos, Raphael! —Leonardo estalló, empujando a su hermano menor con ímpetu mientras le miraba con determinación. Justo en ese momento se oyó otro golpe en la puerta—. Al otro lado hay alguien que no parará hasta matarnos a todos. Si nadie lo retiene, ninguno sobrevivirá —Dio un paso adelante, de manera solo él oyera lo que tenía que decirle—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie. Raph, dependen de ti. Por eso tenéis que huir ahora. Por favor...

Otro golpe en la puerta. Esta vez se abombó. Mikey dio un chillido y se quedó en cuclillas, llorando lastimosamente. Raphael, que había desviado la mirada hasta entonces, estableció contacto visual. Pudo sentir el dolor que desprendía cada centímetro de su ser. Él _deseaba _permanecer con sus hermanos, no separarse jamás. Pero era imposible.

—Más te vale salir vivo de esta —replicó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño—. Si no lo haces, yo mismo iré a sacarte de entre los muertos.

Sin volver a mirar atrás cogió a los pequeños y comenzó a arrastrarlos hasta la puerta de salida. Mikey comenzó a chillar, extendiendo los brazos hacia el hermano que quedaba atrás. Donnie parecía un muñeco de trapo con los ojos abiertos, susurrando algo que Leonardo pudo leer con los labios: «Leo».

Éste miró hacia adelante. Con solemnidad desenfundó las katanas, dispuesto a darlo todo. Cada segundo que resistiera suponía una oportunidad más para que sus hermanos pudieran sobrevivir.

«Más te vale salir vivo de esta».

Los dos sabían que aquello nunca ocurriría. Deseó en lo más profundo de su corazón que pudiera realmente perdonarlo. Cerró los ojos, inspiró y espiró profundamente.

La puerta se abrió como un volcán. Leonardo se hizo a un lado antes de que los restos de la explosión le dieran de frente. El humo entró a mansalva, rodeándole e instándole a toser bruscamente. Adelantó un pie y levantó las katanas, quedando en posición de combate. No tardó en vislumbrar varias siluetas que se abrían en semicírculo. Todas iban embutidas en el mismo mono negro, de extremidades grisáceas. Cuando le vieron, tan pequeño como aún era, no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Y estos son los discípulos de la rata? ¡Una tortuga! Mira tú por donde —exclamó uno que se encontraban a su izquierda. Agitó la punta de su katana en el aire en movimientos circulares, mofándose del pequeño— ¿Dónde está el resto de tu camada?

Leonardo no respondió. Tan sólo era consciente de su propia respiración acelerada.

—Qué malos modales les ha enseñado su maestro —Otro a la derecha intervino. Hablaba con veneno, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿No sabes que cuando alguien mayor que tú pregunta debes responder?

Dio un paso hacia él. Leonardo, con el corazón en un puño, levantó una de sus katanas.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más —amenazó con los dientes apretados, dirigiendo la punta hacia el pecho del segundo ninja.

Todos los demás se echaron a reír, obviamente sin tomarle en serio. Su muñeca tembló ligeramente, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—Anda, pequeñajo, baja ese juguete y di dónde están los demás —habló una voz conocida. El hombre que se hacía llamar Bradford surgió en medio del grupo. En aquellos momentos no llevaba casco, desvelando las facciones de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo y barba castaños. Parte de la piel de la mejilla izquierda colgaba a un lado, dejando una herida que sangraba profusamente. Pese a eso seguía sonriendo mientras agitaba su katana, soltando gotas de sangre que previamente manchaban la hoja. En la mente de Leonardo se fue formulando una horrible conclusión—. Quizá de esa manera seamos clementes y te concedamos una muerte rápida. Al igual que tu maestro...

Aquellas últimas palabras cayeron sobre su conciencia como un chorro de agua fría.

—No...no puede ser —musitó mientras retrocedía, negando con la cabeza. El temblor de su muñeca aumentó, dejando caer la katana.

Bradford comenzó a reír, deleitándose con la sorpresa y el sufrimiento del quelonio. Habló con gravedad, asegurándose de que se le oía alto y claro:

—Fue un hueso duro de roer, tengo que admitir. Pero poco tenía que hacer contra diez de nosotros a la vez. Segundos antes de que atravesara su corazón con mi hoja se le veía en el suelo tan vulnerable. Tan viejo. Tan..._desgraciado. _

»¿Pero sabes qué fue lo más gratificante? Que suplicó por vuestra vida. ¡Pidió que os dejáramos vivir! El muy estúpido pensaba que con unas lagrimitas de abuelo se nos ablandaría el corazón. Me dio un buen motivo para escupirle en la cara mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Leonardo quedó de rodillas, escuchando cada una de aquellas palabras como si de un martillazo se tratara. Aquel fue el primer recuerdo que fue consumido por el fuego: su padre, siempre sereno, bondadoso, sabio, un guía. Casi podía ver cómo su imagen, envuelta en un halo de luz, se resquebrajaba lentamente en un amasijo de sangre oscura.

«Dijiste que todos compartíamos un vínculo especial», lloró en su fuero interno. «Dijiste que daba igual lo que nos separara, siempre encontraríamos el camino de vuelta a casa»

_¿Por qué les había abandonado? _

—Acabad con él —la voz de Bradford sonaba distante, pero audible—; no es ninguna amenaza. Haced lo que queráis. Si lo troceáis lo suficiente quizá cenemos sopa de tortuga.

No. Splinter no les había abandonado. _Él _lo había matado.

Sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba. Algo en su interior comenzó a expandirse hasta el último centímetro de sus extremidades. Su vista, en aquellos momentos enfocada en el suelo, se volvió artificialmente nítida. Incluso el tiempo parecía ralentizarse.

Oyó cómo un ninja a su izquierda desenfundaba uno de sus kunais. Con un rápido movimiento ocular localizó su katana, a un par de centímetros de su mano derecha.

Fue rápido e instintivo. Demasiado rápido siquiera para que los otros ninjas, siquiera Leo, pudiera percibirlo. En el siguiente momento del que fue consciente se encontraba de pie, con la katana cogida al revés. Dibujó un arco en el espacio, seguido de una ráfaga de sangre que manchaba parcialmente su campo visual. En el siguiente fotograma un cuerpo caía a su lado, sin cabeza.

Aquello pilló desprevenidos a los demás, que tampoco llegaron a visualizar esa oscilación inesperada. Envuelto en un frenesí incontrolable, aprovechó la sorpresa y hundió la katana en el pecho del primer ninja que vio. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la hoja se iba hundiendo más y más, hasta convertir en lo que era un hombre un maniquí sangrante sin vida.

—¡COGEDLE! —gritó Bradford, extendiendo el brazo a modo de orden.

En un segundo el resto de los ninjas se abalanzó sobre él. Rápidamente le arrebataron las katanas y comenzaron a bloquear sus extremidades. Mordió, pataleó y forcejeó...

Pero fue en vano.

Cuando sintió la primera patada en el estómago notó cómo la locura y el frenesí de combate le abandonaba como había venido. Un golpe en la cabeza, otro en la rodilla. Cayó al suelo. Su vista se nubló de negro. No sabía si era porque estaba perdiendo la consciencia o por los ninjas, que le habían rodeado. No dudaban en darle puntapiés por todos los sitios posibles. «Basura» oyó que alguien le gritaba. «Una mierda que eres, ¡púdrete!», escupió otro. Alguien le pisó en la cara, y notó el sabor de su propia sangre. Quizá había perdido algún diente con el golpe.

El dolor era insoportable. Los golpes no cesaban. Sentía que se iba rompiendo en pedazos mientras imaginaba entre patada y patada cómo en su cuerpo se dibujaban multitud de hematomas.

Pero lo peor era la sensación de soledad. Era paradójico, por no decir extraño; pero aquella violencia que le rodeaba y consumía le hacía sentirse horriblemente vulnerable. Fue entonces cuando recordó que, pese a todo, seguía siendo un niño.

Comenzó a sollozar, aunque no se oyó entre los insultos de los hombres. Quería que su padre estuviera presente, le curara, ahuyentara todo lo malo y le acunara en sus brazos, susurrándole que todo iba a ir bien.

Pero su padre estaba muerto.

—¡Parad ya! ¡Levantadlo, y tenedlo bien sujeto!

Los golpes cesaron. Las fuerzas habían abandonado a Leonardo, que apenas podía murmurar sonidos ininteligibles. Cuando lo posicionaron delante de Bradford, sujeto por las extremidades, notó que sólo podía ver a través de un ojo. El otro estaba tan hinchado que de haberse visto en un espejo no se habría reconocido. Escupió un amasijo de sangre mientras el hombre fornido se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él.

—Si hubieras muerto como un chico obediente no habrías pasado por todo este dolor. Has de pagar por la muerte de mis hombres —espetó con enfado mientras se ponía algo en la mano derecha. Un brillo característico ayudó a Leo a reconocer un nudillo de acero—. A estas alturas no esperes clemencia de mí.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, Leonardo levantó la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

—No quiero clemencia de un inútil que necesitó ayuda de otros tantos incompetentes para matar a un solo hombre.

Bradford abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. La tortuga vio cómo apretaba los dientes y una vena se le marcaba intensamente en la sien.

—Que así sea, entonces —sentenció con veneno.

Estiró el puño.

* * *

Agua.

Sintió cómo entraba en su garganta seca. Un acto reflejo se encargó de deglutirla, hidratando su maltrecho cuerpo. Un cuerpo demasiado débil para moverse, pero vivo a fin de cuentas. Bebía con tanta ansia que casi se atragantaba. Notó que algo (¿una mano?) levantaba su cabeza para que pudiera tragar con mayor facilidad.

—Bebe más lento —Le indicó una voz aguda—. A este ritmo te vas a ahogar.

«¿Mikey?», pensó, confundido. A lo mejor estaba muerto, y aquello no era más que el preludio del cielo. Claro, si es que existía un cielo para ellos.

Con un esfuerzo infinito volvió a abrir los ojos. Tenía la vista desenfocada, pero en la periferia del campo visual pudo reconocer que seguía en su celda húmeda y sucia. Una cara se mostraba frente a él, aunque no podía reconocerla bien...

—¡Hey, me alegra que sigas vivo! Pensaba que ibas a dejarme, justo cuando acabamos de conocernos.

No. No era la voz de Mikey. Ni de Donnie. Ni siquiera de Raph. Se inclinó hacia él. Lo primero que vio claramente fueron unos ojos castaño claro que le analizaban con brillante curiosidad. Leonardo inquirió, no sin cierta dificultad:

—¿Quién...eres?

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola holita, vecinitos! Como bien podéis ver, sigo vivo por aquí. Prometí que actualizaría a mediados de Noviembre, pero la facultad realmente absorbe bastante tiempo. Y cuando me encuentro libre estoy tan agotado que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para escribir.¡Pero finalmente he podido actualizar! Otro motivo de mi retraso es que el capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba, y también tenía dudas sobre qué decir y qué no (ya sabéis, por generar intriga...).

Siento mucho si tampoco he leído vuestras historias. Espero que estas semanas pueda aparecer por aquí, ya que hasta enero no vuelvo a tener prácticas clínicas.

Paso a mencionar a cada una de las agradables personitas que se han esmerado en comentarme todas sus impresiones y críticas (constructivas, claro): **Kryptonita** _(Tus reviews me retroalimentan de una manera espectacular. Con comentarios tan concienzudos es un placer escribir. Soy consciente de la «debilidad» de Raphael, pero actualmente es más pequeño que en la serie, lo cual justifica en parte que no sea tan intenso. Tengo pensado que evolucione en una dirección propia de él, si bien con algún matiz debido a las circunstancias. Gracias por desearme lo mejor de cara a la Universidad. Sí, ha sido extenuante, pero igualmente satisfactorio) - _**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista** _(Me alegra que te guste ese toque realista. Cuando iba viendo la serie de Nickelodeon había ocasiones en las que decía que se podían llevar los acontecimientos de una manera más profunda. Aunque este principio sea distinto del de la serie, intentaré establecer algunas analogías que se acerquen a mis deseos de cómo hubieran ido ciertos asuntos) -_ **WakaiSenshi - Nightcathybird **_(Puedo decirte con toda tranquilidad que este personaje aparecerá como es debido. Tengo que afinar algunos detalles sobre su arco argumental, pero su presencia está cien por cien asegurada) -_ **I Love Kittens Too - Leona NTF 01 **_(Créeme que hay momentos que tengo planeados en los que me gustaría abrazar a nuestros chicos hasta que dejen de sufrir. Quizá soy un poco cruel con ellos, pero así es la vida. O te adaptas y sales adelante, o mueres) - _**lovemikey 23** _(Quizá en este capítulo no hayas descubierto nada sobre el estado actual de Mikey...pero puede que más pronto de lo que piensas sepas algo de él) _

**marita y ****Bad Girl: **_No sé si estaréis por aquí o llegaréis siquiera a leer estas palabras, pero muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Sobre vuestros interrogantes, todo a su debido tiempo se sabrá... __  
_

Con esto termino ya. No sé cuándo actualizaré la próxima vez, quizá para el mes que viene, ya que más o menos estoy manteniendo un ritmo mensual. No puedo asegurarlo, pero tengo planeado lo que abordaré en el siguiente episodio. Eso es mejor que nada, ¿no? **  
**

¡Un besito a todos! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

Con muchísimo cariño.

Jomagaher.


	5. Reloj (D-II)

** \- CAPÍTULO 4. RELOJ - **

El doctor se apartó tras un suspiro, a tiempo que retiraba la membrana del fonendoscopio del pecho de Donatello y lo ajustaba en torno a su cuello. Volvió a subirse las gafas, que amenazaban con caer de su nariz. Los ojos amarillo oscuro brillaron en un gesto de suspicacia mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla prominente.

—Auscultación cardiorrespiratoria normal —musitó para sí—. A O´Neil le gustará oír esto.

—¿Qué se supone que me gustará oír, Tyler? —Kirby acababa de abrir la puerta entornada con el hombro, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas llevando un platel repleto de comida. Su mirada se posó en Donatello, que estaba sentado en la cama. La comisura de sus labios se elevó hacia arriba, en una ligera sonrisa— Buenos días, pequeño.

Tyler frunció el ceño. La joven tortuga recordó la primera vez que le vio, entrando detrás del psicólogo con la espalda erguida y un aire de impoluta corrección. Fue el mismo día que despertó, unas pocas horas más tarde...

* * *

—Este es Tyler Rockwell. Acaba de terminar su residencia en Neurología, pero incluso desde ahora promete ser de los mejores de su generación —explicó Kirby, dándole una palmada en el hombro. El joven apretó los labios, visiblemente incómodo ante la informalidad de su compañero. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras se subía las gafas.

Acto seguido se inclinó hacia Donatello hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Le miraba con curiosidad; pero no estaba acompañada de repulsión. Era realmente un interés genuino.

—¿Has comido? ¿Te sientes mejor?

La joven tortuga miró por un momento a Kirby, y bajó la cabeza. Un rubor recorrió sus mejillas. Hacía unas horas el psicólogo entró en la habitación con un plato cuyo contenido le era desconocido. O´Neil sólo sonreía mientras le tendía la bandeja donde la comida reposaba.

—_Una sopa con la receta especial de mi familia —explicó. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto del joven, añadió—, algo ligero y suave para recuperar el apetito. _

_El plato humeaba con generosidad, recién hecho como estaba. El olor hizo que tragara saliva. Realmente olía bien. Donatello miró al psicólogo con duda. _

—_Lo he hecho para ti —aclaró, acariciándole la cabeza—. Prueba un poco. Si no te gusta puedo prepararte otra cosa._

_La joven tortuga movió suavemente la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Sus brazos temblaron cuando cogió la comida, pero la pudo dejar en su regazo sin derramarla. Tomó la cuchara y tomó un poco. _

_Se quedó paralizado. Abrió los ojos al máximo. Realmente estaba... _

_Sintió de repente un calor extraño en su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a respirar agitado otra vez. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Kirby se inclinó a su lado y le apretó el hombro. _

—_¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te duele algo? _

_Donatello no respondió. En su lugar asió con mayor firmeza la cuchara y tomó otro poco. Aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos volvió a asaltarle, pero no paró de comer. Él fue el primero en aprender de su padre los modales a la hora de comer, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba. _

_Al ver que al pequeño no le pasaba nada malo, Kirby volvió a sentarse. Sus facciones quedaron suavizadas por el alivio mientras la tortuga se relamía con cada cucharada. Casi había olvidado lo que era comer algo hecho con cariño. _

_«Gracias»_

—Le gustó mucho la sopa que le di, al parecer —Kirby respondió, devolviéndole a la realidad. Tyler asintió para sí y se levantó.

—Lo más importante ahora es que se recupere —Miró de nuevo a Donatello. El doctor pareció notar algo raro en su mirada, ya que añadió—. No te preocupes. El señor O´Neil es un gran hombre. Cuidará bien de ti.

—¡No seas modesto, Tyler! —exclamó, moviendo la mano con aspavientos—, tú fuiste el que lo trató desde el principio. Lo único que hice fue traértelo justo después de...

Donatello sabía lo que iban a decir. Poco a poco, sus últimos recuerdos antes de perder la consciencia iba volviendo a él.

_Nevaba. La oscuridad circundante, salvo alguna ventana encendida en la distancia, hacía que el suelo blanco brillara como luz fosforescente. _

_Aquel silencio opresivo era solo roto por el sonido de sus pasos lentos y pesados. Ese ruido parecía resonar entre las callejuelas e incluso en su cabeza._

_Podía notar que la blancura manchaba sus ruborizadas mejillas. Sentía que el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él a cada paso que daba, pero en el último momento recuperaba el equilibrio. Sus harapos malolientes pesaban demasiado. No recordaba las capas de ropa que llevaba, pero apenas servían para paliar los escalofríos de sus extremidades. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando conservar el calor. _

_Sus huesos ardían por dentro; pero era un ardor frío, metálico. Era como si su energía vital escapara por todos los poros de la piel. Deseó poder derretir la nieve que le impedía avanzar, que llegaba en aquellos momentos hasta sus rodillas. _

—_...dado. _

_Su vista se nubló un momento. La cabeza le comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos contra su cara. El dolor cesó un momento. _

—_¡Cuidado! _

_Una voz le hablaba al otro lado de la carretera. Se inclinó, repentinamente agotado. El vaho de su aliento le impedía ver nada. Sus oídos estaban embotados, ensordecidos. _

_El hombre del otro lado de la carretera intentaba abrirse paso hacia él. La nieve le impedía avanzar al ritmo que deseaba. Extendía la mano y decía algo con todos sus pulmones. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió leer sus labios. _

—_Co...che —musitó para sí. _

_Unas luces a la izquierda; un golpe en el costado que de no haber tenido caparazón bien podría haberle matado instantáneamente. _

_Luego, silencio. _

—Mañana puedo hacerle una exploración general como es debido —propuso Tyler, apartándose de Kirby—. Si no le importa acompañarme, señor O´Neil, tengo que hablar con usted de cierto asunto.

El neurólogo se fue hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, a paso firme. Kirby le susurró un «que descanses», a tiempo que lo seguía con cierta prisa.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse bruscamente. Donatello se miró las manos. Realmente había recuperado algo de color.

«¿Dónde estaréis?».

Con lentitud apretó los puños. Si alguien hubiera encontrado a sus hermanos, para bien o para mal, él lo habría sabido durante los días que había vagado por las calles. La gente estaba muy acostumbrada a escuchar fenómenos alienígenas, o incluso la existencia de animales de cuento. Sin embargo, no todos los días se encontraba un mutante real.

«Nunca pierdas la esperanza, Donatello», era una de las innumerables lecciones de su padre.

Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. Ni siquiera tuvo que apagar las luces para quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

—Ya le he dicho que no me llame Tyler —El doctor se ajustó las gafas a tiempo que se incorporaba—. Su estado general ha mejorado bastante desde la exploración de ayer. Es...fascinante —concluyó, murmurando para sí mismo.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó sin mirar a su compañero, ya que estaba centrado en llevar la bandeja a rebosar hacia la mesa. La depositó con todo el cuidado que pudo y continuó alegremente— ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros? ¡He traído café sólo, del que te gusta!

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que pasar planta con el Dr. Falco —respondió con sequedad—. Ya le veré esta tarde.

Centró el cuello de su bata. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Donatello antes de cerrar la puerta oculta suavemente. Kirby soltó un largo suspiro.

—No sé qué se le pasa por la cabeza. Será cosa de genios... venga, vamos, que el chocolate se va a enfriar.

Era extraño. Hacía unos días se encontraba perdido, comiendo de las sobras que la gente dejaba en la basura, preguntándose si llegaría a ver el día de mañana. La gente tan sólo veía a un mugriento vagabundo cuando pasaba a su lado. Aun cuando trastrabillaba por la nieve seguía sintiendo el desprecio y el rechazo taladrándole la nuca. Incluso en esa situación se sentía horriblemente afortunado. ¿Qué serían capaces de hacer si supieran que lo que se escondía bajo esas capas de harapos ni siquiera era humano?

«Pero no todos son así», pensó mientras observaba a Kirby, que en aquellos momentos se sacudía la mano. Había hecho el café tan caliente que tuvo que soltar la taza al acto. No parecía un doctor, vestido con chaqueta oscura, camisa blanca y vaqueros. Por alguna razón Donatello se sentía más calmado en su presencia. Le sorprendía aquella despreocupación y naturalidad con la que lo trataba. Parecía considerar totalmente normal desayunar con un desconocido tan peculiar como él.

Parecía que todo iba bien, ¿no?

No. Obviamente algo no iba bien en aquel panorama casi idílico. Desde que despertó el psicólogo no le preguntó nada. Ni quién era, ni cómo se llamaba, ni de dónde venía. Durante los primeros días no era consciente de eso, pero poco a poco la certeza le iba carcomiendo. Cada vez que la duda asomaba en su mente Donatello se repetía a sí mismo que no había motivo para preocuparse de esa manera.

_Es como si él no... _

Ni él mismo podía dar palabras a ese sentimiento de inquietud. Si no podía describirlo con palabras, no tenía razón de ser. Y la duda desaparecía.

Kirby simplemente mantenía esa sonrisa tranquila. Comprobaba si se encontraba mejor y hablaba de algunas banalidades de su día a día en el trabajo, entre tostadas de mantequilla y dulces varios de desayuno.

A veces le dejaba el periódico. Cuando abandonaba la habitación para pasar planta comenzaba a leer ávidamente cada palabra en busca de alguna pista sobre sus hermanos.

Nada.

Y cuando doblaba el noticiero y apoyaba la cabeza en la fría pared se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿_Realmente _era mejor que descubriera algo acerca de su familia?

Su vida parecía haber entrado en suspenso, reducida a aquellas cuatro paredes. Debería sentirse a salvo y tranquilo, pero la incertidumbre no paraba de asaltarle, haciéndole preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Estaba tan sumergido en la monotonía que Donatello conocía ya a la perfección los horarios de guardia de los dos doctores.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Donatello parpadeó. Cavilando en sus pensamientos se había quedado mirando un punto perdido en el pecho de Kirby.

—No has probado nada —observó, preocupado—. ¿No tienes hambre?

Apretó los dientes. El adulto iría posteriormente a pasar planta, para luego volver por la noche a hablar otro rato. Después le dejaría dormir para traer el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Otro día más. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Otro día más con preguntas. Otro día más sin respuestas.

Se sentía horriblemente frustrado. Como si intentara escalar una pared lisa una y otra vez, sin tener ninguna otra opción para salir adelante.

Sus dedos se crisparon. Notó en su abdomen que algo caliente se rompía, y su contenido se extendía como lava por todo su cuerpo. Intentaba contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando esa sensación llegó a su garganta sintió la necesidad de gritar.

—Hey... —El hombre se levantó. Rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse al lado del mutante— ¿Estás enfadado por algo?

Donatello miró un momento a Kirby antes de bajar la cabeza. No era capaz de comprender por qué, pero estaba enfadado con él. No podía dirigirle la mirada sin sentir que se le revolvía el estómago. Una parte de sí mismo se horrorizó ante eso.

Pero otros sentimientos le asaltaban con mayor fuerza.

—Mírame —habló con seriedad al ver que Donatello no hacía nada por responder—. Hay algo que te preocupa, lo veo...

«¡No sabes nada!», exclamó Donatello para sí. Sus ojos brillaron. La sensación era cada vez más difícil de contener. Su pecho comenzó a ascender y descender, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Por qué le tenían retenido a escondidas de todos? ¿Qué _sentido _tenía que siguiera vivo? En aquellos momentos tenía las mismas posibilidades que cuando no encontraba ningún sitio donde dejarse caer muerto. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que estaba haciendo lo que estaba en su mano para encontrar a su familia? ¿Qué opciones tenía más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes?

Su vida podía describirse en un tablero de ajedrez. Todas las piezas enemigas le tenían rodeado sin otorgarle el jaque mate. Era su turno de mover...

Pero no podía. No tenía opción.

_Ahogado. _

Y el hombre seguía respondiendo con esa sonrisa. Como si no pasara nada. Como si no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse.

Notó algo en su hombro. Era la mano de Kirby. Apretaba suavemente mientras susurraba algo. Pero no lo escuchaba. Su atención estaba centrada en aquella mano que repentinamente había dejado de ser amiga.

Aquella mano que se había convertido en una amenaza.

El grito reverberó en la habitación. La silla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras Donatello empujaba al psicólogo de su lado con todas las fuerzas que disponía. Kirby soltó un quejido cuando su espalda golpeó la pared opuesta. Algo brilló de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. La tortuga se levantó y apretó los puños, dispuesta a combatir.

—¡NO! —exclamó O´Neil.

Donatello tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que no era por él. Algo en aquel tono de voz hizo que se desinflara por dentro.

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Sentía como si hubiera recuperado su cuerpo del control de una entidad ajena a la suya. Vio a Kirby a los pies de la cama, arrodillado. Allí había ido a parar el objeto que salió despedido de su chaqueta. Se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo cuya cubierta de cristal se había roto en varios pedazos. Su mirada, normalmente afable, estaba teñida de tristeza. De repente parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. De un segundo a otro se había vuelto tan... _vulnerable. _Algo le decía a Donatello que había hecho mucho más daño del que pretendía.

La adrenalina le abandonó, y con ello las fuerzas. Cayó de rodillas mientras se abrazaba, con la expresión desencajada por la conmoción.

¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

Miró al psicólogo, que había cogido lo que quedaba del reloj y lo sostenía con ambas manos. Aunque la manecilla de las horas estaba detenida en el doce, la de los minutos oscilaba al ritmo de los segundos en un hueco entre el dos y el tres. Kirby inspiró y espiró. Cerró los ojos y apretó el reloj contra su pecho, con delicadeza.

—Lo siento...

Fue una disculpa quebrada. Dos palabras que casi rompían un silencio tenso. De la manera más inesperada había recuperado el habla. En otras circunstancias se habría alegrado; pero ahora no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

¿De qué valía decir algo cuando las palabras no tenían manera de reparar el daño hecho?

—No quería hacerlo, de verdad —habló con lentitud. Se sentía raro, pronunciando más de dos palabras seguidas después de semanas—. Puedo...puedo construir otro reloj si quieres. Sé de...

—No —interrumpió con una brusquedad impropia de él—. No puedes.

Hubo una pausa que a Donatello se le hizo eterna. Justo cuando pensaba que Kirby iba a darle como un caso perdido, comenzó a hablar:

—Me lo regaló mi mujer hace años —explicó en un tono tranquilo, pero firme—. Fue el día de nuestra boda. Recuerdo cuando me lo tendió, envuelto en seda blanca. Estábamos en el jardín de su casa familiar, a las afueras de Northampton. El viento mecía sus cabellos rubios, y sus ojos verdes... —Hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza. Tenía la vista perdida en el infinito un tiempo que sólo él conocía. Sonrió de manera nostálgica—. «Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo», me dijo con esa energía tan suya. Siempre le habían encantado los proverbios. Sentía entonces que el mundo era nuestro, que esta alegría que nos acompañaba jamás desaparecería. Pasado, presente y futuro se concentraban en ese momento. Incluso tengo una hija —añadió, dirigiéndole la mirada. El joven parpadeó, sorprendido. Kirby nunca le había hablado de su familia hasta entonces—. Se llama April. Tiene once años. Supongo que más o menos tendrás la misma edad. Es un torbellino naranja que no para de ir de un lado para otro, preguntando por todo lo que le rodea hasta que obtiene una respuesta. Somos como dos gotas de agua, pero su carácter es el mismo que el de su madre. Creo que os llevaríais bien.

»Sin embargo... —habló más bajo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca, aunque no pareció dolerle. Suspiró profundamente, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Ocurrió hace cinco años. No hacía viento, pero sí frío. Era una noche tranquila como muchas.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándose el cabello. Éste comenzaba a tener entradas propias de la edad.

—Fue un infierno. Cristales rotos, gritos... Nuestra casa estaba en llamas. Bajamos las escaleras con el corazón en un puño. Mi mujer sujetaba a April en sus brazos, envuelta en sábanas. Tenía mucha fiebre, y apenas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los recuerdos que habíamos criado juntos se desmoronaban, consumidos por el fuego, convertidos en cenizas que jamás podrían recomponerse. Aún no sé cómo pudimos salir al exterior.

»Y fue entonces cuando vimos _algo. _Se nos cayó el alma a los pies cuando aquella cosa se acercaba. Era un hombre, pero sus ojos brillaban en un morado que no podía considerarse humano. No parecía sentir el fuego, ni tampoco mostraba signos de temor. A la primera silueta se unieron varias, que sobresalían de las llamas como si fueran monstruos de ultratumba. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero decididos, hacia nosotros. Nos dirigimos al coche, pero el capó estaba ardiendo. Correr hasta la carretera era nuestra única opción. La copa de los árboles cubrían la luna, sumergiéndonos en la más profunda oscuridad a cada paso. Más de una vez nos tropezamos con las raíces. Las ramas tampoco nos permitían avanzar. A nuestras espaldas oíamos pasos apresurados. Ninguno de los dos miramos atrás, pero sabíamos que poco a poco iban acercándose. April iba poniéndose peor. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

»Salimos del bosque. La carretera estaba a menos de cien metros, pero teníamos que subir antes una cuesta rocosa bastante escarpada. Subí la primera roca, no sin dificultades. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era imposible llegar a la cima sin que nos atraparan...

—_¡Coge a April! ¡Vamos! —gritó con urgencia, tendiéndole a la niña tanto como sus brazos le permitían estirarse. _

_Kirby se inclinó. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero finalmente pudo sostener a la pequeña. Su corazón se encogió al notar el tacto febril de su piel. La dejó a su lado, medio inconsciente como estaba, y acercó la mano hacia su mujer. Justo en ese momento un grito agudo, cortante e inhumano perforó la noche estrellada. Eran _ellos.

—_¡Harriet, dame la mano! —exclamó mientras estiraba su brazo tanto como podía. _

_Pero no se movió. En su lugar tensó los hombros. Con la cabeza gacha dio un paso hacia atrás. Y otro. _

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, horrorizado. _

_Su mujer inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir Kirby juró ver reflejado el cielo y las estrellas... _

_No. No solo era eso. _

_Vio el primer beso que compartieron, cuando aún eran adolescentes. Vio el día que le propuso matrimonio, en el baile de graduación de la Universidad. Vio las noches que pasaban abrazados, observando las constelaciones. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron en sus vidas transcurrieron como una película acelerada. _

—_Siempre te querré..._

_El hombre dejó de respirar, mientras ella seguía mirándole con infinito cariño. Otro grito desgarró sus oídos, esta vez más cercano. _

—_No... —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. _

_Abandonó todo atisbo de miedo. Una paz interior suavizó sus facciones. Dos lágrimas brillantes recorrieron sus mejillas sucias y arañadas por las ramas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero las contuvo entrecruzándolas sobre su pecho. Los hombros de Kirby se convulsionaban en un sollozo desconsolado; pero no apartaba la vista de Harriet. Jamás lo haría. _

_Susurró algo. Dos palabras inaudibles, pero Kirby pudo leer sus labios con total claridad. _

_«Sé feliz»._

_Y sonrió. _

_Unas manos brillantes sobresalieron de la oscuridad que la envolvía. Con brutalidad se aferraron a las extremidades de la mujer, desgarrando partes de su ropa. No profirió ningún grito de dolor. No desvió la mirada de Kirby en ningún momento. _

_No dejó de sonreír. _

—_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_Gritó hasta que su aliento se extinguió. A lo lejos se había detenido un coche policía, que pasaba casualmente por allí. Su dueño comenzaba a bajar la cuesta, llamándole a pleno pulmón. _

_Pero Kirby no respondió. Su mirada seguía clavada allí donde segundos antes Harriet sonreía. _

_Lo único que había ahora era silencio. _

Donatello espiró. No sabía desde cuando había contenido la respiración. Kirby permaneció en silencio. Su expresión era inescrutable, escondida bajo una cortina de sombra. Con lentitud fue levantándose.

—La policía fue a nuestra casa, pero aparte del incendio no encontraron nada. Tampoco había rastro, ni de mi mujer ni de los que se la llevaron. Nos mudamos aquí, a Nueva York. Quería alejarme tanto como era posible de todo aquello. April estuvo sin hablar una semana. Se pasaba las tardes mirando por la ventana de su habitación, como si esperara ver a su madre sonriendo a la vuelta de la esquina. No le conté nada acerca de aquellos seres de ojos morados. No fui capaz. De hecho, no se lo conté a nadie. Y cuando pasó el tiempo sin ningún altercado relacionado con ellos, decidí pasar página; pero quizá...

Tendió de nuevo el reloj, mostrándoselo a Donatello.

—Las manecillas dejaron de avanzar. Se quedaron estancadas. Algo me dice... me dice que fue desde el momento que me separaron de Harriet. La gente me pregunta por qué no lo arreglo; pero creo que eso sería como traicionarla. Soy como esa manecilla grande: intento avanzar y avanzar, pero no puedo.

Dejó caer el brazo mientras guardaba de nuevo el reloj. «Entonces estaba roto de antes», concluyó interiormente. Se sintió un poco aliviado de pensar que no había hecho que el reloj se parara.

—Así es como te sientes, ¿verdad?

El pequeño permaneció en silencio, compungido. Kirby dio una vuelta en redondo, observando la habitación.

—Confinado en estas cuatro paredes, sin hacer nada. Sin poder buscar a tus hermanos. Sin obtener respuestas. Parado en el tiempo —Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Hundió la cabeza en sus manos— ¿Crees que no he hecho nada por ti? ¿Es eso? Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca incumplo mis promesas. Si supieras las personas a las que he llegado a preguntar... sin encontrar nada —Donatello se levantó, pero quedó donde estaba, indeciso—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Tendría que haber dicho algo, aunque no estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionarías. Quería que cuando supieras algo de tu familia fuera algo bueno...pero obvié todo lo demás. Me empeñé tanto en protegerte de la verdad que te hice daño.

La tortuga esperó a que continuara hablando, pero permaneció en silencio. Aquel hombre le estaba mostrando su lado más vulnerable, un lado que no había contado a nadie más. Y sin embargo...

Recordó a Leonardo. Al igual que Harriet, quedó atrás para que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad de vivir. Kirby y él compartían aquella _conexión _que trascendía más allá de todo raciocinio. De repente sintió una oleada de empatía por él.

Se acercó con timidez hasta quedar a su lado. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándosela suavemente. Kirby le miró, extrañado.

—Donatello —respondió en voz baja, esbozando una suave sonrisa—. Me llamo Donatello; pero puedes llamarme Donnie.

Pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero no tardó en responder al gesto y poner una mano sobre la suya.

—Encantado de conocerte, Donnie. De verdad.

Años más tarde, hombre y tortuga comprendieron que aquello marcó un antes y un después.

* * *

Fuera estaba nevando. Al menos eso parecía desde la ventana de la sala de espera del hospital presbiteriano. Tyler terminó de leer el periódico. En primera plana se podía ver un OVNI. Según los más sensacionalistas, la presencia de alienígenas podía explicar las alteraciones electromagnéticas aisladas en ciertos distritos neoyorquinos. A Rockwell le sonaba todo al rollo paranormal de siempre, ensalzado con palabras técnicas. Eso, partiendo de que la foto enviada por algún aficionado fuera real, y no una edición chapucera.

—¿Entonces ha recuperado la capacidad de hablar? ¿Y te ha dicho que se llama Donatello?

El psicólogo asintió, sin desviar la mirada. Algo le hacía sospechar a Tyler que O´Neil había omitido ciertos detalles, pero decidió no insistir.

—Interesante —murmuró, poniéndose a su lado. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio, mirando las construcciones cubiertas de nieve—. No sé cuánto tiempo podré ocultar esto a los jefes de servicio. Confían la excusa que les planteó de un paciente delicado que no puede ver a nadie más, pero los demás están haciendo preguntas incómodas... ¿Me está escuchando?

O´Neil no respondió de inmediato. Antes de hacerlo, Tyler supo que se trataba de otra de sus ideas excéntricas o descabelladas. Siempre era así, al margen de las normas y protocolos establecidos.

—Voy a traerla conmigo mañana. Creo que a él...a los dos les vendrá bien conocerse.

—¿De quién habla?

—¿De quién va a ser? —contraatacó, dirigiéndole una mirada a medio camino entre la obviedad y la decisión.

Tyler tardó un segundo en saber a quién se refería.

Definitivamente, tratar con un personaje como Kirby O´Neil podía ser exasperante.

* * *

**Nota del autor: ***frena bruscamente* Vale, vale, vale, creo que antes de pasar a la N/A como es debido debo dejar un apartado de**Aclaraciones. **

**Aclaraciones: **(sí, así queda mejor). Hay un par de cosillas que me gustaría comentar, ya que he tomado una serie de licencias que sentía que debía matizar. No sé si os acordáis de quién es **Tyler Rockwell. **No es un OC mío (ya comenté que en este fic quería utilizarlos lo mínimamente posible). ¿Recordáis el capítulo _Monkey Brains? _¿El mono gigante que resultaba ser un neurólogo, amigo del Dr. Falco (a.k.a Rey Rata)? Pues bien, pensé que podía ser compatible que Kirby y él se conocieran. Eso sí, dado que estos eventos están teniendo lugar antes de los de la serie, Rockwell no había mutado (aún). En consecuencia, he tenido que imaginarme su aspecto humano, así como su personalidad.

Luego está el asunto de la **madre de April. **Los que lleven la serie al día sabrán que lo que he contado no es 100% exacto, pero dadas las circunstancias quería darle algunos retoques. En 2k12 no tiene nombre (o al menos aún no lo sabemos), así que tenía que dárselo. Tras mucho cavilar me decanté por**Harriet. **No era casual, ya que ese es el segundo nombre de April en los cómics de Mirage. Dado que no sabemos su nombre verdadero pensé que podría ser adecuado. Sí reconozco que el asunto del **reloj **no tiene nada que ver con la serie; pero es mi manera de darle profundidad al personaje de Kirby, y realmente tengo pensado hacer algo con el reloj. Me encanta la simbología, y a su debido tiempo comprenderéis el por qué me decanté por algo como esto.

Esto me ha hecho pensar en una cosa. Ya dije que estaba**_ basado_ **en 2k12, pero aun así tengo en mente algunas diferencias (sumadas a las que van añadidas al hecho de eliminar a uno de los Hamato). ¿Debería hacer alguna lista con todas ellas, o las voy aclarando sobre la marcha? Realmente no sé por qué opción decantarme, y me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones.

*Mira sus anotaciones por última vez y las cierra* Creo que por ahora es suficiente. En fin, pasemos a la N/A

**Nota del autor (segunda ronda): **¡Muy buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Por mi parte estoy de un humor maravilloso. Acaban de darme la nota de un parcial de Oftalmología y he sacado mejor calificación de la que esperaba. ¿Qué mejor manera para celebrarlo que publicar el siguiente capítulo de «4»? Aquí no hay tanta angustia como debía ser, pero necesitaba realmente contar algunas cosas, y dar pie a lo que está por venir (creo que muchos tenéis una leve idea de quién aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo centrado en Donnie).

Paso a los agradecimientos.

**marita: **_Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos desde España al formidable México._

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_No solamente planeo abordar los recuerdos de Leonardo del «Día cero». Reconozco que he sido un poco cruel con nuestro líder, pero si te imaginaras lo que es capaz de hacer la gente se te caería el alma a los pies. Sobre Mikey no puedo decir nada, sólo que tardaré un poco más en aclarar lo que ha sido de él. Estoy pensando en tantas analogías como me son posibles, ya las leerás. _

**Bad Girl: **_Oye, alegra mucho saber que al menos una de mis lectoras es paciente. Actualmente puedo escribir con algo más de asiduidad, pero en Enero empieza mi período de exámenes y tendré que parar hasta Marzo. Puede que llegue a publicar dos capítulos más antes, pero ya voy avisando. Espero que este capítulo aclarara tus dudas (vamos, que tienen diez años. Ya llegará el momento en el que tengan quince, o al menos los que ya están confirmados). No eres despistada, quizá no lo he expresado del todo bien en los capítulos anteriores. Me esforzaré por ser más claro la próxima vez._

**I Love Kittens Too - WakaiSenshi: **_Querida, me haces preguntas que no puedo responder ahora xD. Sólo digo que es una historia de «cuatro almas». _

**Rose Black Dragon: **_Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Sé que no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, por lo que valoro profundamente cada una de tus palabras. «Casa» no significa aquí exactamente lo que dice. Tiene sus matices que poco a poco se irán especificando. Comprendo tu escepticismo sobre las habilidades de Bradford contra Splinter, pero piensa una cosa. Si omitiéramos lo que ocurre en las series y películas de que los malos NO atacan a la vez, y que Splinter comienza a ser mayor mientras que Bradford aún sigue con la vigorosidad de la mediana edad, ya no es tan fácil derrotar a los ninjas del Pie. Tú misma lo has dicho, aquí los malos no son ineptos porque son como deberían ser de eficientes. También, sobre la pregunta del final diré que tú misma te has respondido. Ya sabrás a lo que me refiero..._

**Schwarzblau:** _Sé que mi estilo es demasiado denso a veces, y que de vez en cuando meto tecnicismos que no todo el mundo entiende. Intento contenerme, pero a veces se me escapa. Me gusta saber que consigo tocar la fibra sensible. A ver si mantengo el nivel a lo largo de los capítulos.__  
_

_*_Mira lo que acaba de escribir* OMG! Esto es demasiado. Es la primera vez que escribo tanto como anotación final. Al final acabará siendo tan largo como el capítulo en sí. Mejor os dejo ya vivir la vida, que me siento mal. Publicaré el siguiente capítulo sobre las **vacaciones **de Navidad más o menos, no sé si a principios o finales.

¡Que os vaya bien!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	6. Morir (L-III)

** \- CAPÍTULO 5. MORIR - **

—¿Quién...eres?

Parpadeó. Lentamente, los rasgos de su salvador fueron haciéndose más nítidos. Éste ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable. En sus manos llevaba una cantimplora abierta. La dejó a un lado, mostrando a Leonardo unos brazos bastante finos para tratarse de un adulto. Encogió sus pequeños hombros:

—El cocinero me llama ladronzuela, pero para ti soy simplemente Karai.

Volvió a parpadear. Se trataba de alguien que tendría su edad, más o menos. Tenía el pelo corto, con dos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su cara aún redondeada por la niñez. Leonardo había visto niños humanos en las películas de la tarde con sus hermanos; pero aquella era la primera vez que trataba con uno.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

El chico le mostró un pequeño objeto metálico. Por el resplandor parecía una...

—Llave— terminó, en tono pícaro—. Tokka siempre se duerme en sus guardias. Tendré que devolverla después, pero ni se dará cuenta —Al ver que el quelonio no respondía añadió, pinchándole— ¿No dices nada? ¿No te han enseñado que dejar a una señorita sin respuesta es de mala educación? —añadió en tono bromista.

«Es una chica», concluyó, sorprendido. Karai tuvo que notar algo en su expresión, pues se apartó un momento mientras empezaba a reír sonoramente.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó cuando terminó— No te preocupes, muchos piensan que soy un chico con estos pelos. Eso sí, eres el primero que se pone así de rojo al enterarse...

Fue entonces cuando notó el rubor que recorría sus mejillas. Por un momento olvidó su situación y se echó a un lado. Encogió las piernas y entre ellas escondió la cabeza, avergonzado. La chica se inclinó hacia él y le zarandeó el hombro.

—¡Oh, venga, tan solo bromeaba! —al ver que no respondía, continuó a modo de provocación—. Me habían dicho que aquí tenían preso al último genin* de Hamato Yoshi y me encuentro esto...

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como una jarra de agua fría. De repente recordó por qué estaba ahí. Por qué le tenían retenido. El sentido por el que aún seguía vivo desde aquel fatídico día. Tensando sus brazos tanto como podía empezó a arrastrarse. Le daba igual la dirección, simplemente quería alejarse de Karai.

—¿Qué haces?

—...jame —escupió, sin volverse a mirarla. Estiró el brazo otra vez y volvió a tirar de su cuerpo. A los dos segundos tuvo que dejarse caer, exhausto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Déjame! —exclamó, echando el aire que quedaba de sus pulmones. Movió la cabeza hacia Karai. Sus labios estaban tensados en una mueca— Déjame morir.

Su vista se nubló un instante. Leonardo pudo frotarse los ojos a tiempo antes de que le viera llorar. Karai se quedó donde estaba. La luz incidía detrás de ella, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Desvió la mirada ligeramente a un lado. Cuando habló lo hizo en un tono grave.

—¿Por qué quieres morir?

Leonardo no respondió de inmediato. Cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras pareció recuperar por unos momentos su antigua fuerza de antaño.

—Prefiero eso a unirme a vosotros.

* * *

**Día cero**

—Que así sea, entonces —sentenció Bradford con veneno.

Leonardo se preparó para recibir el puñetazo que le desencajaría la mandíbula. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, el dolor le dejaría inconsciente.

—¡ALTO!

Detuvo el puño a centímetros del quelonio. Rápidamente se volvió a la figura que resaltaba en la entrada del laboratorio e hincó una rodilla.

—Maestro Shredder —saludó, inclinando la cabeza en gesto de respeto.

Éste no respondió. Cuando dio el primer paso su capa ondeó suavemente, otorgándole una mayor presencia de la que ya poseía. Caminaba hacia Bradford sin prisa, pero sus pasos de metal resonaban en aquellas cuatro paredes. El fuego marcaba la silueta del que parecía ser el jefe de los ninjas. Al igual que Bradford, portaba una armadura tachonada, pero sus puntas estaban aún más afiladas. El casco llevaba un ornamento de tres puntas. Paró frente a su subordinado y miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba:

—Hoy es un día que será recordado en la historia del Clan del Pie —Su voz grave retumbaba en el casco, haciendo que no pareciera humana—. Bradford, serás recompensado con los mayores honores.

—No tengo palabras para describir mi gratitud, maestro.

Leonardo querría haber gritado, abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre, el culpable de la muerte de su padre. Sentía que sus fibras musculares se contraían dolorosamente, apurando las energías que le restaban para llevar a cabo su cometido. Intentó dar un paso, pero los ninjas que lo retenían le sujetaron con mayor fuerza, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Shredder se volvió hacia él. No podría hacerle nada, pero sí manifestar todo el odio que contenía. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a establecer contacto visual...

Lo primero que sintió fue miedo. Un miedo instintivo, primitivo, de la presa que enfrentaba un depredador imbatible. Quizá era ese ojo blanco, rodeado de piel quemada. Quizá era esa mirada que parecía penetrar en lo más profundo, descubriendo los rincones más íntimos de su mente. Con el simple hecho de mirarle sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

—¿Éste es el único que ha quedado? —preguntó a Bradford, sin desviar ni un momento la mirada del quelonio.

—Sí, maestro. Los demás han huido por las alcantarillas. Iba a acabar con él ahora mismo.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero tampoco se movió. Leonardo observó que su ojo sano se fijó un instante a su derecha, donde estaban esparcidos los cadáveres de aquellos a los que abatió antes de ser apaleado.

—¿Los ha matado él?

—Fue un momento de resistencia, pero le redujimos inmediatamente.

Shredder frunció el ceño. Permaneció un momento en silencio, como si estuviera cavilando algo.

—Soltadle —ordenó a los ninjas que le retenían.

Cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras notaba que la sangre volvía a circular en sus extremidades entumecidas. A duras penas consiguió quedar de rodillas, con los hombros caídos. Leonardo oyó un sonido rápido, como si muchas espadas se desenfundaran a la vez. Vio cómo el filo de unas largas garras de metal se posaban bajo su barbilla y le obligaban a levantar la cabeza.

—Dime tu nombre, tortuga.

No respondió de inmediato. Su expresión marcaba una mueca desdibujada por el enfado. Aquellos ojos azules brillaban en consonancia con el fuego cuando volvió a enfrentarse a esa mirada metálica.

—Leonardo.

—Leonardo —repitió Shredder, en un tono amenazante—. Hamato Yoshi, tu maestro, ha abandonado este mundo. Tus compañeros te han abandonado a tu suerte. Ahora mismo estás totalmente solo.

»Sin embargo, estoy sorprendido. Cuesta creer que alguien tan pequeño e insignificante como tú pudo acabar con dos de mis mejores hombres. Tampoco huiste, dando la espalda al enemigo como un cobarde haría.

Bajó la garra de metal, liberando al quelonio de sus filos cortantes.

—Tienes el potencial para convertirte en un gran guerrero. El Clan del Pie sería capaz de perdonar tu sucio pasado y otorgarte una nueva vida. Piensa en tu honor, el honor que has perdido...

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Leonardo abrió los ojos al máximo. Dudó por un momento si en realidad había perdido el juicio. ¿Cómo podía...? ¿Cómo era capaz de...?

_Me dio un buen motivo para escupirle en la cara mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. _

—¿Honor? ¿Me hablas de honor? —La última palabra la soltó en un grito—. ¡Nunca me uniría a los que mataron a mi padre ¡NUNCA!

—Estás cegado por ese estúpido sentimentalismo de Hamato —espetó Shredder, extendiendo el brazo en gesto acusador—. Quizá una celda te haga entrar en razón —se volvió a Bradford— ¡Buscad a los otros y traedme sus cabezas! Da igual que sean niños. No tengáis piedad.

—Sí, mi señor —Tras una leve inclinación dio unas señas a sus compañeros y se dispersaron por las diversas salidas de la sala.

—¡No! —Leo se arrastró, suplicante— Podéis hacer conmigo lo que queráis. Torturarme, matarme, mutilarme... pero dejadles en paz. No han tenido nada que ver en tu venganza.

Los hombros de Shredder comenzaron a convulsionarse en una risa que hizo vibrar el corazón de la tortuga. En un parpadeo se acercó bruscamente a ella y le cogió de la mandíbula.

—Es hora de que vayas a dormir, Leonardo.

Notó un fuerte impacto en la cabeza. Después todo fue negro.

* * *

—Desperté cuando me llevaban de camino a esta celda —terminó de contar Leonardo, en un susurro—. Intenté resistirme, pero estaba demasiado débil.

Karai seguía donde estaba, insondable.

—Yo ya...yo ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir. Mi padre está muerto, mis hermanos también. No hay momento en el que no desee reunirme con ellos. Lo he perdido todo.

—_Omae!*_ —cortó bruscamente.

En un parpadeo la kunoichi se plantó al lado de Leonardo. Su cara estaba desfigurada en una mueca de enfado. El quelonio se incorporó hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared, dispuesto a «enfrentarse» a ella.

—¡¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?! —Levantó el pie y empezó a presionar el pecho de la tortuga— ¡Eres un egoísta! No puedes considerarte un guerrero y pensar de esa manera.

La tortuga intentó reír, pero quedó en un ronco jadeo. «Eso, enfádate conmigo. Pégame. Con un poco de suerte quizá muera hoy».

Así podría reunirse con su familia.

La chica apartó el pie. Leonardo vio por el rabillo del ojo que levantaba el puño. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, preparándose para el golpe...

Y este no llegó. Llegó un momento en el que sólo oía su propia respiración. Con recelo los fue abriendo de nuevo. Karai seguía frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?

—No los encontraron.

Leonardo parpadeó.

—Rastrearon las alcantarillas de arriba abajo, pero no había rastro de tus hermanos. Estén donde estén, al menos no han muerto en manos del Clan del Pie.

El quelonio soltó un suspiro lastimero. Jamás pensó que el alivio pudiera sentirse como una punzada de dolor. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón aún palpitaba. El hecho de que sus hermanos _podían _estar vivos, a salvo...

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no lo haces para reírte de mi?

—No puedes saberlo. Tienes que confiar en mi palabra. —Leonardo volvió a fruncir el ceño. La kunoichi resopló y se revolvió el cabello—. Mira, tú...

—Leonardo.

—Leonardo —repitió—. Ante estas cosas siempre he pensado lo mismo: «Si no hay cadáver, no hay muerto». No, no me mires con esa cara. Lo que quiero decir es que, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no hay motivos por los que pensar que estás sólo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Pudrirme en estas cuatro paredes?

La chica rebuscó en un minúsculo macuto que llevaba en el costado. Sacó algo envuelto en servilletas. Lentamente las fue quitando una a una hasta revelar una bola de arroz. El olor a comida recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a babear, pero antes sacudió la cabeza. Karai se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura.

—Vivir —respondió, tendiéndole la comida—. Ser fuerte y aguantar hasta que la última esperanza se haya perdido.

La tortuga se mordió el labio inferior. Levantó la mano izquierda, pero con la otra la retuvo. Quería comer. Quería _vivir, _pero...

—Era como un padre para ti, ¿verdad? —murmuró Karai. Por primera vez Leonardo la buscó con la mirada, sorprendido. No esperaba aquel comentario— ¿Qué crees que él querría que eligieras?

_Si algo os llegara a separar, pensad que ese vínculo será el que os guíe de vuelta..._

Lentamente, pero con decisión, cogió la bola de arroz. Se la llevó a la boca y pegó un gran bocado. Notó que su estómago volvía a rugir, esta vez de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos mientras salivaba aquellos nutrientes milagrosos y tragaba, alojándolos en su interior.

—Vivir —murmuró para sí, entre bocado y bocado—, voy a vivir.

Karai se sentó a su lado, viendo cómo devoraba aquel insignificante tentempié como si se le fuera la vida en ello. El quelonio no pudo verla, pero esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**Genin: **Dentro de la jerarquía shinobi son ninjas del rango más inferior. Conocen algunas técnicas simples y se encargan de auxiliar a los Chūnin y los Jōnin, de un mayor estatus.

**Omae! : **Es un insulto en japonés, algo parecido a «tú, maldito».

**Nota de autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! Antes de nada, desearos unas felices vacaciones de Navidad. Mañana es Nochebuena, día de estar con la familia amparados en el espíritu navideño. Tampoco hay que olvidarse de los regalos, ¿y qué manera de ofreceros algo en señal de cariño que una actualización de «4»?

Siento si el capítulo ha sido corto esta vez. En realidad iba a formar parte de «Cero», pero decidí dejarlo a la mitad ya que el capítulo me iba a salir demasiado largo. Me alegra ver que muchos han acertado en la identidad del salvador de Leo. He de decir que Karai, como personaje, me gusta mucho. Obviamente, tendrá su importancia merecida en la historia.

Paso a los agradecimientos:

**I Love Kittens Too: **_Sé que es inusual que Donnie reaccione de esa manera, pero pensé en el estrés que debería experimentar en esas cuatro paredes, sin salir de ahí y sin saber absolutamente nada de sus hermanos. Si lo sumamos al hecho de que no podía hablar, la angustia es mayor. Por suerte, una vez que se desahoga vuelve a ser nuestra tortuga adorable de siempre. Tranquila, ya tendrá alguna charla con Tyler... _

**Bad Girl:** _Yo tengo vacaciones como todo el mundo en Navidad, pero tengo que estudiar para los exámenes que tengo dos semanas después de comenzar las clases, en Enero. Mi facultad es tan caritativa con los alumnos que nos dejan tiempo para estudiar en Navidad, y con ello perdemos gran parte de las vacaciones. Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, así que espero que estés contenta. Tampoco ibas mal desencaminada con tus teorías, aunque recuerdo que los OCs los emplearé lo menos posible, y si lo hago será como soporte de un capítulo y poco más. _

**marita:** _Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Aquí tienes la continuación. No te preocupes, más pronto de lo que piensas sabrás de nuestro querido Raphael. _

**DraognsIshAsh:** _Muchas gracias por leer lo que llevo escrito. Sobre Mikey digo lo mismo que a marita, quizá más pronto de lo que piensas descubras algo sobre Mikey... _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_Sí, tenemos aquí el inicio de una gran relación entre estos dos genios *suspira*. Dentro de poco April entrará en escena (algo que algunos lectores llevan esperando tiempo, por lo que siento). Podría decirse que Donnie es el que mejor se encuentra...por ahora. Sobre la edad de los chicos, en «Cero» mencioné que tenían unos diez años. En «Reloj» Kirby dice que April tiene once años, y en 2k12 ella es un año mayor que las tortugas. Llegará un momento en el que tengan quince años, pero actualmente tienen diez. Ya sabrás cuándo he dado el salto temporal... _

¡Y eso es todo! También agradezco a todos y cada uno de esos **lectores anónimos **que, aunque no me regalen sus preciosas palabras, igualmente disfrutan de esta loca historia de mi mente. Ya tengo pensado lo que voy a abordar el siguiente capítulo, que como ahora tengo más tiempo libre quizá salga **unos días después de Año Nuevo. **Os voy advirtiendo que volváis a subir la guardia, porque prometo retomar los momentos angustiosos y llenos de feels destroyer...

Un abrazo.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.

P.S: Sobre lo de las diferencias, he decidido que voy a aclararlas a medida que vayan surgiendo en la historia. Agradezco a Jami de manera especial por darme su sincera opinión que ayudó a decidirme.


	7. Hermano (R-II)

**"****You are my sunshine - Johnny Cash"**

* * *

**\- CAPÍTULO 6. HERMANO. - **

El silencio de la noche tan sólo era interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera a unos pocos metros de su jaula. Si aguzaba un poco el oído también podía escuchar la profunda respiración de sus compañeros animales, que dormitaban atrapados entre aquellos barrotes de hierro.

Raphael, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada a mediodía. Miró hacia la gran silueta oscura que era la palestra. Horas más tarde el tigre de bengala lo devoraría delante de una multitud hambrienta de sangre y vísceras...

Los nervios volvieron a asaltarle. Apretó el puño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra los barrotes. A aquellas alturas no importaba que su amo viniera a "sedarle". Apenas le daban más que unos trozos de pan para mantenerlo vivo. Recordaba con rencor la vez que, sediento, suplicó a su amo que le diera agua. Éste volvió con una cantimplora que le pasó entre las barras de hierro. Cuando terminó de beber añadió, radiante:

—No sabía que a los de tu especie les gustara el pis de caballo.

Le daba igual todo. No sobreviviría mucho más tiempo. Al menos el dolor por el golpe le distraía de esos pensamientos.

Miró el cielo. Aquella noche era espectacular. A excepción de la hoguera todas las demás luces estaban apagadas. La Vía Láctea se veía con demasiada claridad para ser real.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquello era irónico, _demasiado _irónico.

—Es precioso —murmuró para alguien que no estaba presente. Se frotó los ojos, que se habían puesto amenazadoramente brillantes. Pese a eso, siguió con la cabeza bien alta. Su voz se quebró en la última palabra—. Este era tu sueño, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Cuatro pequeños hermanos estaban sentados, expectantes, en torno a la televisión del salón de la Guarida. En ella estaban emitiendo una de las películas favoritas del más pequeño. _

—Mira las estrellas _—Mufasa, el gran Rey León, mostraba a su hijo el firmamento—. _Los grandes reyes del pasado nos miran desde allí. Cuando te sientas solo, recuerda que esos reyes siempre estarán ahí para guiarte... Y yo también.

—_¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Mikey, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro— ¿Los reyes tortuga nos estarán mirando desde las estrellas también? _

—_Los grandes reyes del pasado no existen, Mikey —replicó Donnie en tono cansino. _

—_¡Eso no lo puedes saber! —contraatacó Se levantó y extendió los brazos hacia arriba— Llevamos toda nuestra vida sin ver lo que hay más allá de este techo. Si sigues diciendo esas cosas los reyes tortuga se van a enfadar. _

_Donatello puso los ojos en blanco y siguió viendo la película, al igual que Leonardo. _

—_Algún día saldremos de aquí. Jugaremos en la nieve y veremos las estrellas—prometió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Raphael. Añadió esperanzado— ¿Tú me crees, Raph? ¿Estarías ahí para verlas conmigo?_

* * *

—Fui el único que te escuchó. Eras tan pequeño, pero lo dijiste con tanta convicción... —sonrió con tristeza

Se incorporó de rodillas. Apretó su cara contra el hierro, todo con tal de observar mejor el firmamento.

—Son preciosas, Mikey. ¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante de allí? —señaló en el cielo— Podría ser la Cruz del Sur. Creo que Donnie la llamaba así, sí. Y esa de allí...esa de allí...

Su sonrisa se disipó. Sintió el impulso de gritar, pero pudo taparse la boca a tiempo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cuando tomó aire dejó escapar un sollozo. Antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo encogido en la jaula, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Mikey, Mikey, Mikey... —susurró, como si fuera una plegaria.

Él era el único culpable.

El culpable que desfiguró esos ojos azules que siempre le daban los buenos días. Silenció las risas que rompían la soledad de La Guarida. Mutiló aquella pequeña figura que asomaba en la puerta de su habitación, por culpa de una pesadilla. Extinguió aquella calidez que, agradecida, susurraba un «gracias» al sentirse amado. Mancilló aquel amor inocente y puro...

Hubo una vez en la que Raphael se encerró en su habitación tras una discusión con Splinter. Leonardo y Donatello pasaron de él, sin ganas de enfrentarse a su ira imbatible. Era Mikey, solamente Mikey, el que no cesó de golpear la puerta hasta que salió y gritó que lo dejara en paz.

Pero él no se asustó. Solamente le siguió mirando, sonriente, mientras su hermano mayor decía cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Y cuando terminó exhausto el pequeño se acercó a él y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

«Todo está bien, hermano» susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. «Todo va bien»

Nunca había sido consciente de eso. Podía pegarle, podía insultarle, incluso humillarle. Pero Mikey siempre sonreía.

Siempre le querría.

—Yo también te quiero Mikey —Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que acrecentar su dolor—. Pero nunca te lo dije. Siempre te estaba gritando y pegando... Lo único que quiero... —inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse—. Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo.

—¿Y luego dices que soy el tonto de la familia? ¿No ves que estoy aquí?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y miró al frente. En la jaula, sentado a su lado, Michelangelo le dirigía una mirada radiante. Raphael abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sentía la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? No veo ninguno por aquí... —Miró a su alrededor confundido.

Parpadeó. Se olvidó de respirar mientras extendía una mano hasta tocarle la mejilla. Pudo notar su tacto suave, ver esas pecas que le salieron desde los dos años. Bajó la vista a su pecho, que ascendía y descendía con la respiración, tranquilo.

No había rastro de aquel horrible agujero.

Se abalanzó sobre Mikey mientras este soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa. Su olor era el mismo de siempre. No sabía cómo, pero estaba ahí. Con él.

¿Acaso era un sueño?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Perdóname. —suplicó, con la cabeza escondida en su hombro.

—¿De qué te tienes que disculpar, Raphie? —Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, en tono cariñoso.

No respondió de inmediato. Apretó al pequeño aún más contra su pecho, intentando acercarse a aquel corazón palpitante que parecía devolverle la vida. Cada palabra que pronunció le martilleó como la insana realidad; pero debía hacerlo. Debía disculparse.

—Por mi culpa...

_Tú estás muerto._

* * *

**Día cero. **

Michelangelo se escurrió en uno de los charcos de las alcantarillas. Raphael volvió sobre sus pasos y le ayudó a levantarse. En cuanto estuvo de pie se aferró a su brazo, tembloroso.

—Tengo miedo Raphie —sollozó.

Éste no respondió. En su lugar tiró de él y siguieron corriendo lo más silenciosamente que podían. Minutos atrás estaban agazapados, detrás de uno de los antiguos vagones de metro. Poco habían tardado en empezar a seguirles. La luz de las linternas pasaban a milímetros de ellos, haciendo que los tres hermanos se encogieran más.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Donatello. Raphael podía oler su miedo, pero el genio intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma. Casi lo conseguía— Nos van a atrapar a este ritmo.

—Leo... —Mikey tenía la cabeza escondidas en sus rodillas, intentando contener las lágrimas.

El cerebro del ninja de rojo bullía, intentando encontrar una solución. A él nunca se le había dado bien la estrategia. Eso era tarea del genio, pero actualmente estaba demasiado bloqueado para actuar.

Se atrevió a mirar por encima del escondite. Los hombres estaban dispersos a lo largo de la galería. Si avanzaban todos en la misma dirección, su campo de acción se vería verdaderamente reducido.

Sin embargo...

—La antigua salida de metro —propuso. Oyó unos pasos rodeando el vagón. Se les agotaba el tiempo—. Si llegamos allí podremos escapar —dudó un momento antes de añadir el quid de la cuestión—. Separándonos tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen.

—¿Separarnos? —repitió Donatello, conteniendo una exclamación.

—No está demasiado lejos. Yendo por las alcantarillas tardaríamos algo más, pero no nos expondríamos tanto.

Una parte de su conciencia recordó las palabras de Leonardo. «Alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie».

«Sólo será por un rato», respondió en silencio, excusándose. «Mira a nuestro alrededor y verás que no tenemos ninguna opción».

Donatello trató de ralentizar su respiración. Cerró los ojos un instante y asintió.

—Yo... saldré primero. Si vamos todos a la vez podríamos llamar la atención —explicó indeciso. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando alternativamente a Raphael y Mikey. Antes de ser conscientes, ambos se encontraban inmersos en un abrazo suyo. Mikey suplicó que no se fuera, a lo que Donnie respondió dándole un beso en la frente. Raphael permaneció en silencio, sintiendo en cada centímetro de su piel el tacto de su hermano.

«Idiota», frunció el ceño. «No me vengas con sentimentalismos. No, no es la última vez que nos vamos a ver»

Y aun así, no pudo evitar sentir cómo una parte de su alma se desgarraba.

Tras una última mirada gateó hacia la salida del vagón hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Mikey quedó abrazado de sí mismo, sorbiéndose los mocos. Comenzó a temblar.

—¿Mikey?

Éste hundió la cabeza en su pecho. El mayor se apartó un poco, pero siguió pegado a él.

—Yo no...no...—Sacudió la cabeza. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentía su respiración—. No quiero ir sólo, Raphie. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me dejes.

El mayor sintió una punzada de dolor. Michelangelo no tenía ninguna manera de escapar sólo de allí. Parecía tan pequeño y vulnerable...

—Está bien —concedió—. Te vienes conmigo.

Y ahí estaban. Raphael sólo miraba atrás para comprobar que le seguía el ritmo. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. No obstante, dar un paso tras otro de manera mecánica era más fácil que enfrentar sus propios sentimientos. Podía explotar en cualquier momento, y la única manera de evitarlo era correr. Daba igual hacia dónde. Simplemente correr.

—¡Raphie! —exclamó Michelangelo.

Su hermano se volvió. Estaba arrodillado con una mano en el pecho. El vaho de su aliento jadeante ocultaba en parte sus ojos llorosos.

—No puedo más. Estoy muy cansado. Un momento. Sólo un momento —suplicó, sin aire para poder completar una frase.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Apretó tanto los puños que clavó sus uñas en la carne. Algo debió de cambiar en su expresión, ya que el pequeño ladeó la cabeza

—¿Raph, estás bien? —preguntó— ¿Te duele algo?

Miró a Mikey, cuyos ojos brillaban de preocupación; pero también de miedo, de incertidumbre, de sufrimiento.

_Alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie. _

Explotó.

El grito reverberó en las paredes de las alcantarillas. El pequeño se levantó, asustado.

—¡Raph! —exclamó asustado, pero no le hizo caso. En su lugar empezó a golpearse de cabeza contra la pared— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Intentó tirar de él, pero Raphael era mucho más fuerte.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA LEONARDO HAMATO! —escupió en una explosión. Apoyó la frente sangrante contra la fría piedra mientras la arañaba con sus manos, impotente— ¡¿Que alguien tiene que cuidar de Mikey y Donnie?! ¿Y tú qué? ¿Quién te cuida a ti? ¡¿EH?! ¿Acaso te crees que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana? ¡Que sepas que eres...que eres...! —Golpeó el puño contra la pared. Continuó, alzando cada vez más la voz— ¡¿Por qué me dejas de lado?! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte el héroe?! ¡Odio que siempre lo intentes acaparar todo! ¡Odio ese orgullo tuyo! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!

—¡BASTA!

Notó que alguien le abrazaba por el cuello y apretaba con firmeza. Aquel gesto de Mikey le había pillado tan desprevenido que dejó de gritar.

—No te hagas más daño, por favor —susurró suplicante. El ninja de rojo abrió la boca pero no dijo nada—. Yo también estoy preocupado por Leo, pero debemos confiar en él y en Splinter. Los dos son ninjas muy muy fuertes. Seguro que salen de esta, seguro...

Raphael, con torpeza, fue levantando los brazos hasta rodear al pequeño.

«Soy un egoísta» se reprochó en silencio mientras hundía la cara en su hombro. Estaba tan obsesionado con Leonardo que había olvidado todo lo demás. Notaba el miedo que el pequeño desprendía en cada centímetro de su piel. Y aun sintiéndose abrumado reunía todas sus fuerzas para calmar su ira. La inocencia de aquel gesto fue extinguiendo el enfado de Raphael.

«Perdóname Mikey. Muchas gracias por estar ahí». De repente sintió una oleada de cariño hacia aquel pequeño de ojos azules que nunca le había abandonado.

—Tienes razón —concluyó, con voz tranquila—. Seguro que Leo y Splinter aparecerán cuando menos nos lo esperemos —Con inusitada delicadeza apartó las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

Éste asintió, aliviado. Raphael comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Detrás de Mikey se movió una sombra. El ninja de rojo pudo actuar a tiempo, echando al pequeño a un lado justo en el instante en que un hombre, envuelto en un mono negro, llevaba a cabo un corte descendente. La hoja de la katana parecía resplandecer con la escasa luminosidad del alcantarillado.

El pequeño dio un gritito asustado. Raphael lo atrajo hacia sí hasta situarlo detrás de él.

—Atrévete a tocar a mi hermano y juro que el dolor será el menor de tus problemas —amenazó, extendiendo los brazos e inclinándose.

—No es nada personal, pequeño. Son los designios del Clan del Pie.

Raphael tomó nota de aquel nombre. Nunca lo olvidaría.

El hombre no dijo nada más. Tan sólo se limitó a levantar de nuevo la katana.

La tortuga aprovechó el segundo para avanzar al frente. El ninja dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Al parecer no esperaba un ataque directo.

Recargó el puño y le propinó un gancho de derecha. A diferencia de sus hermanos, a él le gustaba el boxeo. No llevaba mucho tiempo practicando, pero con su fuerza y algo de entrenamiento era capaz de llevar a cabo los movimientos esenciales.

Su contrincante se tambaleó, temporalmente desorientado. La tortuga tomó ventaja de la oportunidad y de un manotazo le arrebató la katana. Iba a propinarle una patada giratoria, pero la esquivó a tiempo. Aquello dejó el torso expuesto, cosa que aprovechó el hombre para darle con los nudillos en el centro del pecho.

Tan solo fue un golpe seco, pero sintió que quedaba sin respiración. Salió despedido hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas. No pasó ni un segundo hasta sentir una oleada de dolor que le hizo soltar un grito.

—¡Raphie!

Con cada movimiento veía las estrellas. Consiguió hincar una rodilla y pillar impulso para levantarse, pero por el esfuerzo se mareó y tuvo que apoyar un brazo en la pared. Apenas podía tomar aire. Mientras tanto, el ninja recogió la katana del suelo y fue dirigiéndose hacia él.

El inmenso dolor le coartaba demasiado para defenderse. Por un momento vio a Michelangelo. Éste estaba paralizado por el shock, aunque si observaba detenidamente sacudía milimétricamente la cabeza

«Corre. Huye», quiso decir. Pero no pudo.

Su ejecutor paró delante de él. Cargó la katana hacia adelante, buscando con ella el corazón del joven.

Raphael cerró los ojos, preparándose para el fin. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermano pequeño. No sería capaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos que le mirarían desesperado.

«Lo siento Leo», fue lo último que pensó. «Cuida de Mikey y Donnie por mí, ¿vale?».

Y ocurrió.

Oyó el sonido propio de la carne siendo atravesada, seguido de un grito ahogado que rápidamente se extinguió.

No era un grito suyo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Michelangelo se había interpuesto entre los dos con los brazos extendidos. No podía verle la cara, pero sí su cabeza inclinada y temblorosa, probablemente mirando cómo su pecho era ensartado por aquel monstruo de acero. Éste ejerció una mayor presión, volviendo a generar aquel ruido que parecía que algo se desgarraba. Raphael escuchó cómo el pequeño tosía, a tiempo que un reguero de sangre caía entre sus piernas.

_No... _

Los brazos de su hermano cayeron a ambos lados del tronco y no volvieron a moverse. El ninja retiró la katana, haciendo que su cuerpo se derrumbara totalmente. En torno a él comenzó a formarse un charco carmesí.

_Mikey... _

Extendió el brazo. No se movía. No respiraba.

_Despierta. Por favor... _

Su asesino le propinó una patada, echándole a un lado. De esa manera pudo ver su boca manchada de sangre, así como esos ojos azules abiertos que habían abandonado todo brillo de vida. La katana se agitó un momento en el aire, esparciendo la sangre por el suelo.

Algo explotó en su interior. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a echar a su hermano a un lado como si fuera un desecho?

_Un Mikey de cinco años tiraba de él, pidiéndole en tono suplicante jugar juntos por las alcantarillas. _

El puño impactó contra el hueso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Juró oír un grito, pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

_Una bandeja con el desayuno humeaba alegremente al borde de su cama. Sentado al lado de él estaba un sonriente Mikey que le acariciaba la frente, deseando que aquella fiebre se fuera pronto. _

La sangre manchó sus mejillas. ¿Era suya? No estaba seguro, aunque tenía un sabor salado. No sentía nada, tan sólo furia, ira. No podía detenerse. Sus brazos actuaban por sí mismos mientras martilleaban aquel amasijo de carne.

_Todo está bien, hermano. Todo va bien. _

—¡MUERE! —gritó.

Parpadeó. Jadeaba bruscamente. Su vista volvió a enfocarse para darse cuenta que estaba sentado de horcajadas sobre el ninja, aunque poco quedaba de él. De su cabeza tan sólo restaba una masa negra y embarrada en sangre y cerebro. Miró sus manos, que parecían envueltas en guantes rojos.

Se levantó, tambaleante. Como si estuviera a cámara lenta miró a su alrededor, buscando el cuerpo de su hermano. Cuando lo encontró comenzó a andar tembloroso hacia él, dejándose caer en el último metro.

—No...no puedes estar... —susurró, sintiendo la boca seca. Empezó a zarandear el hombro del pequeño, que no respondió— ¡Despierta, inútil! ¡Despierta! —Buscó su cara y sostuvo sus mejillas. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios— Por favor...por favor...

—¿R-Raphie? —preguntó, con la voz muy débil.

—¡Mikey! —juntó su frente contra la suya. A punto estuvo de llorar de alivio.

—Lo siento. S-soy un mal ninja. Al menos...te he salvado.

Raphael no respondió. Por un momento su mirada fue a parar a la herida del pecho. No había alcanzado el corazón, pero era muy profunda. Casi podía ver sus...

Apartó la vista. No. No quería aceptarlo. Se negaba. Mikey seguía vivo, aún podía salvarse.

—¿P-puedes pedirle perdón a todos de mi parte? —continuó, tosiendo un poco. Cada vez le costaba más respirar— N-no puedo moverme. Déjame aquí. Tengo frío. Quiero dormir.

—Ni lo sueñes —replicó su hermano. Por un momento se acercó al cadáver del ninja. No tuvo ningún reparo en arrancar suficiente tela del traje hasta hacer una banda compresiva. Con toda la delicadeza que sus brutas manos podían ofrecer envolvió el pecho del pequeño y apretó firmemente. A continuación empezó a levantarlo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya me conoces, hermanito. «Rudo y cabezón hasta la médula», como diría Donnie —Haciendo acopio de fuerzas consiguió cargarlo en su espalda. Tomó un momento para sujetarlo con mayor firmeza por los muslos, asegurándose de que no caería— Vas a venir conmigo lo quieras o no. Así serás tú el que tenga que disculparse ante Leo y los demás.

Intento sonar seguro, incluso optimista; pero por dentro temía mucho por Mikey. No podía, no _debía _rendirse. Iba a darlo todo por su hermano hasta el final.

Tras tomar aire una última vez, retomó el camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cuerpo de Michelangelo pesaba demasiado para llevarlo una larga distancia. No encontró a nadie más, pero le inquietaba no poder avanzar demasiado rápido. El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos, y le alarmaba notar que Mikey iba perdiendo el poco calor que le quedaba.

Éste apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro. De vez en cuando Raphael le sacudía para mantenerle despierto, pero sus respuestas eran cada vez más vagas y débiles.

Debía pensar en algo. Lo que fuera.

—Mikey... ¡Mikey!

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo era esa canción que siempre cantas por las mañanas?

No respondió. Raphael gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo memoria. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando finalmente recordó la letra. Volvió a sacudir un poco a Michelangelo a tiempo que empezaba a cantar:

—_You are my sunshine..._

—_...my only sunshine —_Había funcionado. Incluso sus dedos parecieron moverse un poco.

—_You make me happy, when skyes are grey _

—_You´ll never know dear, how much I love you. _

—_Please don´t take..._

—_...my sunshine away —_terminó Mikey por él—. Pero Raphie —replicó, muy bajito—, si a ti no te gusta.

—Pues ahora quiero que me la cantes —Se defendió, fingiendo un tono caprichoso—. Y cuando la termines, vuelve a empezar. ¿Acaso quieres que la cante yo? ¡Si ya sabes lo malo que soy!

El pequeño pareció reír un poco, pero lo hizo tan bajo que Raphael no estaba seguro.

—E-está bien. Continuaré.

Tras un momento de silencio retomó la canción. Su débil voz comenzó a reverberar en las alcantarillas, que comenzaban a abrirse a las antiguas líneas de metro. Estaban cerca. En aquel corredor, oscuro y húmedo, Raphael pensó por primera vez que la voz de Mikey parecía provenir de los ángeles.

_I´ve always loved you and made you happy. _

Se preguntó por Splinter. ¿Estaría bien?

Dio un paso.

_And nothing else could come between. _

¿Y Leo?

_But now you´ve left me to love another. _

¿Donatello habría conseguido llegar a la salida? Podía imaginarlo esperándoles allí fuera, solo.

_You have shattered all my dreams. _

Dijo que no cantaría, pero acabó por unirse a la voz de Mikey. Aquella canción infantil era lo último que quedaba de su antigua vida. Sus piernas dolían, su pecho dolía, su corazón dolía. Y lo único que podía hacer era dar otro paso.

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. _

«Vamos, pequeño, sólo un poco más».

Una luz comenzó a verse en la lejanía.

La salida.

_You make me happy when skyes are grey. _

Comenzó a andar ligero, pero sus músculos estaban al límite. Mientras tanto, la voz de Mikey iba haciéndose más tenue. Lo sacudió con urgencia.

«¡No, Mikey! Mira, ¿no lo ves? Queda muy poco, hermanito. Aguanta». Apenas le quedaba aire. Aquel círculo brillante se iba haciendo más grande.

_You´ll never know dear, how much I love you. _

«No me dejes solo. Quiero volver a verte sonreír, quiero que me abraces. Quiero que sigas alegrando mis días.

Te quiero».

Llegó al círculo brillante, abrazándolos hacia el exterior.

Un manto blanco los recibió. Las pupilas de Raphael se dilataron, captando cada milímetro del paisaje. No era necesario que le dijeran de qué se trataba aquella maravilla que apreciaba por primera vez.

Nieve.

—Mikey, mira —instó, sacudiéndolo suavemente—. Es nieve. ¿Te gusta la vista?

No respondió. No se movió. El tacto de sus manos era frío como el hielo.

_Please don´t take... _

Las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo. Sintió que se desplomaba, derrotado. El pequeño quedó tumbado de costado, frente a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun así pudo susurrar con una sonrisa en los labios:

—G-gracias...p-por cantar conmigo.

Y murió.

El labio inferior de Raphael comenzó a temblar. Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el de su hermano y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Hacía frío.

—..._my sunshine away. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo estaba oscuro. Notaba presencias a su alrededor, pero sus sentidos difícilmente funcionaban. Su cuerpo se movía sin voluntad propia. ¿O acaso alguien lo estaba haciendo por él?

—¿Qué hacemos con esto, Fong?

Notó el tacto de unas cuerdas ásperas, dejando sin irrigación sus manos y pies. Alguien le empujó con la punta de un pie hasta tenerle boca arriba. Abrió un poco los ojos, sin ver nada realmente.

—¡Pero si aun está vivo! —exclamó otra voz.

—¿Qué demonios es?

—A lo mejor es un alien de esos. En las noticias no paran de hablar de ellos—opinó un tercer hombre, que portaba un mostacho gigante y desaliñado.

—¡No digas tonterías, Tsoi! —replicó el que se hacía llamar Fong. Era más pequeño y delgaducho que los otros dos integrantes de la banda, pero hablaba con maldad— Anda, Sid. Échalo en la furgoneta. Sea lo que sea, tengo un amigo que puede darnos bastante pasta por él.

Unos brazos fuertes le levantaron con brusquedad. Su cabeza se movía de un lado para otro al ritmo de los pasos. Por un momento voló antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra una superficie dura.

—¡Joder, trátalo con más delicadeza!

Su vista se nublaba y esclarecía a intervalos. Vio un brazo tan ancho como su cabeza. El tatuaje de un dragón púrpura lo recorría hasta el pecho, cubierto tan sólo por una chaqueta.

—Vámonos ya, chicos. Se me están congelando los cojones —Comentó Fong.

—Espera. ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?

Desvió un poco la cabeza. Tsoi se encontraba de pie ante un pequeño cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por la escarcha. Con la punta del pie le daba toques en la cabeza, pero no respondía.

_Hermano._

—Bah, dejemos que se pudra. ¿No ves que la alimaña está muerta?

_¿Lo vais a dejar ahí? ¿Ni siquiera dais un entierro digno? _

Sintió que la furia lo enervaba. No iba a permitir que hablaran así de su hermano, y menos delante de su cadáver. Empezó a forcejear, pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas. No tardó en llamar la atención del líder de la banda, que se acercó. Raphael gruñó, mostrando los dientes.

—Sí, eso sois. Alimañas —enfatizó, sonriendo malévolamente—, y por tu cabeza me van a dar una buena cantidad de dinero. ¡Tsoi, Sid! ¡Al coche!

Los tres hombres abandonaron su campo visual. Lo único que veía claramente era el cuerpo de Mikey, que resaltaba en la nieve con un color verde pálido. Oyó un sonido característico. La furgoneta estaba arrancando.

Tsoi. Sid. Fong. El Clan del Pie. Jamás olvidaría esos nombres. Nunca, mientras él siguiera viviendo, descansaría hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Así Mikey descansaría en paz.

«¿A quién estoy engañando?», pensó por un instante.

Sí. Era cierto. Raphael. Él era el primer culpable. El culpable de la muerte de Mikey.

Y esa era la horrenda realidad.

La furgoneta empezó a desplazarse. El cuerpo de su difunto hermano fue haciéndose más pequeño hasta que desapareció.

Como si nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

—Eso no fue culpa tuya.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo es?! —Se separó de él para mirarle con enfado— Si no hubiese dicho que nos separáramos tú...tú...

Mikey le puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Estuviste conmigo hasta el final. Incluso cantamos juntos. ¿Sabes? Uno de mis sueños era que alguna vez la cantaras conmigo. Sin saberlo, cumpliste mi gran deseo.

Raphael desvió la mirada. No quería llorar con su hermano delante, pero con comentarios como ese era muy difícil.

—Esto no es real, ¿verdad? —preguntó desengañado.

Antes de terminar la frase supo que le había hecho daño a Michelangelo. Esperaba verle traicionado o herido. En cambio, cogió su mano con infinita paciencia.

—Raphie, estoy muerto. No puedo cambiarlo por mucho que quiera. Pero al menos venía a decirte que, aunque no lo creas, yo siempre estaré contigo.

«Maldita sea. No digas mentiras».

—Al menos tengo el consuelo de que me reuniré contigo mañana —murmuró, con tristeza— ¿Ves ese tigre de ahí? En cuestión de horas me convertiré en su mierda.

Mikey dirigió una mirada seria al tigre, que dormía apaciblemente. Raphael se sorprendió al ver una firmeza que jamás había visto en el pequeño de la familia.

—No, Raphael. —Por primera vez le llamó por su nombre completo, sin desviar la mirada del animal—. No vas a morir —Le dirigió una mirada rebosante de cariño. Los muros del rudo se iban resquebrajando— Es mi turno de protegerte. Confía en mí. Vivirás mucho tiempo y harás todas las cosas que yo jamás pude hacer.

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

Era extraño. Había momentos en los que hablaba su hermano Mikey, y otros en los que...otra cosa tomaba la palabra.

¿Serían los reyes del pasado?

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado.

«Si realmente mañana voy a morir», pensó, «quisiera un último momento feliz».

—Mikey.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías... cantarme esa canción una última vez?

Sus ojos celeste brillaron de emoción. Por un momento pareció ser el niño de siempre.

—Claro que sí —respondió con dulzura. Raphael se recostó en la jaula y cerró los ojos. Buscó la mano de su hermano y entrelazaron los dedos a tiempo que este empezaba a cantar.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

* * *

Lo supo antes de abrir los ojos, al amanecer. Lo supo antes de ver los sirvientes aglomerados unos con otros. Lo supo antes oír los gritos a su amo, cuestionando al veterinario cómo era posible que algo así hubiera ocurrido. La pantera negra se revolvía nerviosa, notando el hedor nauseabundo que provenía de la celda contigua.

El tigre de bengala había muerto.

* * *

**Oh, dios, cuánto me ha dolido escribir este capítulo. **

**Nota de Autor: **¡Muy buenas, queridos lectores! Antes de nada quisiera desearos un **feliz 2015. **Espero que vuestra Nochevieja fuera fenomenal. Por mi parte estuve de fiesta hasta tarde. Pasé casi todo el primer día del año durmiendo, pero valió la pena.

Como prometí, aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. Tal y como dije, volvería con los feels destroyers, y espero que como tal os haya tocado la fibra sensible. Os diría que al menos ya sabéis algo más de Mikey, pero me temo que no esperabais que fuera en ese sentido. Creedme, yo TAMPOCO lo he pasado precisamente bien, pero necesitaba hacerlo por la trama. En fin, con vuestras reviews ya recibiré mi ración de piedras xD.

Paso a los agradecimientos

**Bilbogirl: **_¿Tienes cuenta de ffnet? ¿Es la misma que el nombre que tienes ahora? En cuanto pueda lo compruebo, y si no es así me respondes en el review (después de tirarme unas cuantas piedras xD). __Espero que hayas tenido una estupenda Nochevieja. Feliz 2015 desde Andalucía. _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** _No diría tan pronto que se han confirmado tus sospechas sobre Leo (puedo suponer cuáles son xD). Es cierto que su situación ha mejorado un poco, pero ni de lejos está bien. Sigue rodeado de enemigos, sólo y sin la total certeza de que sus hermanos estén vivos. A lo mejor no han muerto a manos del Clan del Pie (cosa que en parte es mentira), pero pueden haber sido secuestrados o asesinados por otras organizaciones (como ha sido el caso, ¿no?). Me alegra que consideres mi capítulo como un regalo de Navidad xD. Espero que este capítulo haya sido todo lo feels destroyer que deseabas, ya que me he esforzado en que fuera así. Al final haré lo que dices, iré aclarando las diferencias sobre la marcha. Calculo que en dos capítulos (contando este), vendrá la siguiente diferencia importante. Ya verás, ya verás..._

_P.S: No me has roto los tímpanos xD _

**marita: **_Gracias por tus palabras. También te deseo un precioso 2015 :D _

**_Leona: _**_No te preocupes si tardas más en escribir una review. Yo mismo tengo escritos pendientes con meses de retraso. A este ritmo mucha gente va a querer mi cabeza en una pica xD. Me resulta curioso que te guste que haya incluído a Karai. Espero que igualmente te encantara este capítulo, ya que está centrado en tu tortuga favorita. _

**Schwarzblau: **_Siempre es bueno saber que mantengo los personajes IC. A veces tenía la sensación de que Raph parecía "débil", pero recordaba que era un niño (y en el fondo estaba asustado), y se me pasaba. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. La acción sigue siendo una asignatura pendiente para mí, pero espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo. _

La canción que canta Mikey es **You are my sunshine, **de **Johnny Cash. **Tiene muchas versiones, entre ellas una infantil. De ahí que el pequeño la conozca. Os recomiendo escucharla después de leer el capítulo. Ese aire triste que tiene pega a la perfección con la escena.

Me gustaría decir que el siguiente capítulo llegará pronto, pero no. A partir del 26 de Enero empieza mi período de exámenes hasta un mes después. En consecuencia, hasta **Marzo **no podré venir con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que seáis pacientes. Al menos no tenéis que estudiar cerca de 1000 páginas de apuntes, como es mi caso *llora desconsoladamente*

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	8. April (D-III)

** \- CAPÍTULO 7. APRIL - **

Fue un chispazo.

Donatello estaba esperando sentado en la mesa de su dormitorio a la llegada de Kirby. La puerta se abrió, apareciendo el mismo con un gesto de mano a modo de saludo. El joven iba a responderlo cuando su vista fue a parar a la pequeña figura cabizbaja que se escondía tímidamente detrás de la chaqueta del psicólogo. Reconoció en ella los mismos ojos azules y el cabello pelirrojo, que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Lo que a la tortuga le llamó más la atención fueron sus mejillas, moteadas de pecas.

—¡Buenos días! —Kirby interrumpió sus pensamientos— Quería presentarte a cierta personita de la que ya te hablé —Se dirigió a la niña y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro—. Vamos April, ¿qué se dice a alguien que acabas de conocer?

La chica seguía sin levantar la mirada. Se removió nerviosa mientras se subía la mochila amarilla que llevaba a sus espaldas. Cuando habló su voz apenas era audible.

—Encantada.

Más que aprehensión parecía avergonzada por algo. Sus dedos se aferraron un poco más a la chaqueta de su padre. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón sintió una oleada de amabilidad hacia ella.

—Muy buenas, April. Soy Donatello, pero puedes llamarme Donnie —respondió todo lo naturalmente que pudo mientras se levantaba. Quedó frente a la chica.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Fue un chispazo.

Se decía que una mirada podía valer más que mil palabras. Aquellos pozos de agua desencadenaron una cascada de sensaciones. Sus pulmones se ensancharon mientras su corazón palpitaba con mayor frecuencia, dándole más sangre. Su cerebro se activó hasta límites insospechados, grabando en su memoria cada ángulo, cada milímetro, cada porción de su cuerpo.

Pero iba más allá. Era ilógico. Era impensable; pero desde ese preciso instante notó que ambos compartían cierta _conexión. _Un entendimiento extraño, carente de palabras. Lo más desconcertante era una sensación de familiaridad que le invadió.

¿De dónde provenía?

La boca de April estaba medio abierta. Donatello no podía deducir en su expresión si su apariencia le impresionaba en un sentido o en otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos recorrió la distancia que los separaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

—¡Pero qué adorable!

Empezó a andar en torno a él, observándolo desde todos los lados. Hubo un momento en el que le cogió de la muñeca y levantó la manga del camisón blanco, mostrando su brazo verde.

—¡Tu piel es muy suave! —exclamó con ojos brillantes mientras pasaba los dedos levemente.

—Le has caído bien —comentó Kirby tras una leve carcajada. La expresión de desconcierto de Donatello era realmente graciosa—. En fin, tengo que pasar planta. Volveré dentro de un rato para ver si os estáis portando como es debido. Podrías mostrarle tus dibujos, April. Seguro que le gustarán.

La chica asintió enérgicamente. Antes de que Donatello pudiera reaccionar tiró de él hacia la mesa. Ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de la última mirada que les lanzó el psicólogo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Tengo muchos muchos muchos dibujos que enseñarte —comenzó a hablar mientras rebuscaba en la mochila. Acto seguido esparció un sinfín de papeles por toda la mesa. Donatello abrió los ojos y se olvidó de parpadear. No esperaba _tantos _dibujos. April cogió uno al azar y se lo mostró. Se trataba de un girasol; o eso parecía a primera vista, porque al segundo se fijó que en realidad era la misma April, rodeada de pétalos amarillos—. Éste fue mi primer dibujo. Mi padre siempre estaba diciendo que parecía un girasol, ya que me encantan las habitaciones iluminadas. «Pero papá, ¿cómo puedo ser un girasol? ¡No soy así!», le dije mientras se lo enseñaba. No paró de reír por el resto del día.

Uno a uno, April fue mostrando sus obras. A diferencia de su padre, tranquilo, agradable y sosegado, la chica era un torbellino de emociones y alegría. Sus dibujos no hacían más que corroborar aquella impresión. Los trazos, rotulados o a lápiz, los colores, en todos y cada uno de los elementos de sus dibujos se notaba un intenso amor y entusiasmo. Azul. Rojo. Verde. Morado. Naranja. Amarillo. Sobre todo amarillo.

Algunos más detallados, otros menos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos iban acompañados de una pequeña anécdota. Aviones, pájaros, flores, animales... y otras cosas que jamás había concebido. Edificios tan altos que llegaban a la estratosfera. Árboles de cristal bajo un cielo rosáceo. Le llamó la atención una escena en la que una April mayor se veía caminando a un portal con forma de triángulo del mismo color.

—Fue un sueño —se apresuró a añadir, ligeramente ruborizada—. Sin embargo, parecía tan real...

Aquella familiaridad seguía presente. No sabía si era por los gestos, por el modo de ladear la cabeza, o bien por el tono enérgico de su voz. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía alegre y feliz.

Como en casa.

—Y este...este...

Por un momento la expresión de April se tornó pensativa. Volteó el dibujo y lo alejó un poco de sí, como queriendo verlo en su totalidad.

Tres figuras tan sólo aparecían en el folio. En él, una niña pequeña se balanceaba, cogida de la mano de dos adultos. No había que pensar mucho para saber de quiénes se trataban.

El corazón de Donatello se encogió. Miró a April, temeroso de ver en ella algún signo de tristeza. Recordó que Kirby no le había llegado a contar las circunstancias exactas en las que su madre había desaparecido.

—Eh... —murmuró Donatello, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Quería decirle algo, ¿pero qué?

—Mamá desapareció hace cinco años —Con una mano acarició la parte del dibujo donde estaba su figura y se quedó ahí—. Se lo hice a papá para que dejara de estar triste —Se mordió el labio inferior—. No lo quiso. Prefería que me lo quedara yo.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa, para que Donatello pudiera verlo mejor. Los padres miraban a la niña con cariño. Ésta, por su parte, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Parecían una familia feliz.

—Todos a mi alrededor estaban tristes. Tía Agatha no paraba de mirarme con cara de pena. Vinieron amigos de mi padre, todos vestidos de negro. Decían que había que aceptarlo, que había que olvidarla. Yo no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no?

Los hombros de April se sacudieron en una carcajada.

—¿Olvidarme de su beso de buenas noches? ¿Las mañanas en las que me peinaba con mi cepillo favorito? ¿Su cara cuando le regalé uno de mis dibujos? No. Me niego a aceptar eso. No estoy dispuesta a hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Papá apenas habla de ella, y no puedo entenderlo. Estoy orgullosa de mi madre, ¿por qué el no? —Poco a poco iba hablando más alto— Pienso que la vida es una búsqueda del tesoro, como en los cuentos de piratas. Llegas al final y resulta ser que no hay monedas ni nada. En realidad el premio no es eso, es todo lo que has aprendido y conocido para poder llegar hasta donde estás.

»Mamá ya no está, pero la sigo recordando. Y eso ya es un tesoro. Quiero que mi botín pirata sea el más grande que las personas hayan visto jamás. Y ella estará en lo alto, brillando más que todos...

Repentinamente calló y miró a otro lado. Una fina rojez recorrió sus mejillas y difuminó sus pecas. Parecía haberse arrepentido de haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento. Seguro que piensas que soy una tonta, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Para nada, April. De hecho te admiro.

La chica le volvió a mirar, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Donatello apretó los puños y los puso en la mesa. Se removió nervioso en la silla cuando retomó la palabra:

—No sé dónde están mis hermanos. Nos separamos hace semanas y no he vuelto a verlos desde entonces. Podrían estar en la calle, solos, muriéndose de frío. Cada vez que los recuerdo tengo miedo por ellos. Tengo miedo de que les haya pasado lo peor. Tengo miedo de no volver a verles...

_Tengo miedo de estar solo._

* * *

**Día cero**

Llegó tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Lo supo desde el mismo instante en que llegó a la salida de la línea de metro. Un viento helado sacudió todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. En otras circunstancias se habría alegrado de ver nieve por primera vez; pero ésta caía a montones, impidiéndole ver con normalidad.

—¡Raph! ¡Mikey! —gritó. Nadie respondió.

Una ráfaga estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de espaldas. Apretó los dientes, intentando resistir. Dar un paso era una verdadera odisea, sobre todo con los pies descalzos. El frío parecía clavarse en su piel como un millar de agujas.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a su hermanos por ninguna parte. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

«No», pensó, inclinando la cabeza. No había motivos para pensar eso. Confiaba en ellos. Eran más fuertes que él. Si él pudo salir sin que le vieran, ellos también.

Miró un poco a su izquierda y por un momento dejó de respirar.

En dos zancadas recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de aquel hallazgo. Cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Las manos le temblaron cuando las posó a escasos centímetros de aquella nieve roja.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sumergiendo sus dedos en el frío. En cuestión de poco dejó de sentirlos, pero le daba igual. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era escarbar hasta que su cuerpo aguantara. A medida que los segundos pasaban su mente iba preparándose para lo peor.

¿De quién era la sangre? ¿De Raphael? ¿De Mikey?

¿De los dos?

Dejó de escarbar. No había ningún cuerpo ahí. Apretó el puño y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. Sintió en su pecho una punzada de dolor. Mientras tanto, la nieve seguía cayendo.

Una profunda tristeza convulsionó su cuerpo impotente. Se levantó de nuevo y volvió a gritar:

—¡MIKEY! ¡RAPH! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS?

Pero el viento habló en su lugar.

Estaba expuesto. Debía irse de allí cuanto antes si no quería que le descubrieran.

—¡RESPONDED! —Un sollozo quebró su voz— Por favor...

A lo lejos oyó la sirena de un coche policía. No sabía si se acercaba, se alejaba o si en realidad lo estaba imaginando. Tiritó mientras miraba hacia la gran ciudad. Ésta parecía tener vida propia con tantas luces de colores.

—No quiero...no quiero...

Se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, pero estas no paraban de salir. Era irónico. Cuando era pequeño se propuso abordarlo todo de manera sensata, distanciándose de las emociones dañinas.

Pero sus sentimientos, _esos _sentimientos, eran lo único que le quedaba.

Porque estaba solo.

Solo.

* * *

Tragó saliva y apretó los labios. No quería volver a llorar. Le daba vergüenza mostrarse así ante alguien. Se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa para desviar el tema...

Y April se inclinó hacia él de manera que entró en su campo visual. Donatello miró a la chica, cuyos ojos azules parecían brillar con luz propia.

—No estás sólo —respondió con calma—. Yo estoy aquí. Contigo.

Por alguna razón sintió que sus preocupaciones y dudas desaparecían. Tan sólo quedaban aquellas mejillas pecosas que se tensaban en una sonrisa amigable.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos, hasta que April chasqueó los dedos y centró su atención en la mochila. Sacó unos folios en blanco, lápices de colores y otros utensilios de dibujo. Deslizó un papel hacia la tortuga.

—Siempre podemos dibujar juntos —propuso ofreciéndole un rotulador morado—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero de dibujos? Eres el primero a quién se lo propongo, así que ten cuidado con tu respuesta.

Donatello se quedó mirándola con una cara rara. Un segundo más tarde estaba desternillándose de la risa.

—¡Eh!

—¡No es por nada, no es por nada! —exclamó, parando un momento— Es que habías puesto una cara... ¡y la sigues teniendo!—Se llevó los brazos al estómago y continuó riéndose.

Al principio frunció el ceño, causando más risas por parte de la tortuga. No tardó mucho en contagiarse de aquellas carcajadas.

No era alguien muy dado a la alegría. Cuando veía a Mikey haciendo tonterías deseaba en su fuero interno que dejara de ser tan infantil.

Pero nunca había pensado que reírse por la cosa más nimia podía ser tan... curativo.

—Está bien, está bien, me has convencido —aceptó cuando estaban más tranquilos—. Acepto tu oferta.

—¿A qué esperamos entonces? ¡Que solo tenemos la mañana! A este ritmo no nos dará tiempo ni a un dibujo.

Donatello asintió, decidido. Los dos se miraron a los ojos mientras el chico tomaba aquel rotulador morado.

Sus manos se rozaron.

* * *

El resto de la mañana se les pasó volando entre papeles, lápices y colores. Echaba de menos hacer algo durante los ratos en los que estaba sin la compañía de Kirby o Tyler.

—Caray. Dibujas muy bien —comentó April, mirándole por encima del hombro—. No sé cómo podría mover el boli con tres dedos.

Sonrió nervioso, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el halago. Desde pequeño gustaba de hacer croquis de algún mecanismo simple que tenía en mente. De hecho, lo que estaba haciendo era uno. ¿De qué? No lo sabía con certeza. Todo se reducía a una serie de líneas sucesivas con multitud de posibilidades. Una corazonada en su interior le dictaminaba si debía trazar un círculo, o bien una diagonal ligeramente curva en su porción central. Era cuando llevaba gran parte del trabajo hecho cuando descubría lo que tenía en mente y lo completaba con esmero.

¿Así pensarían los demás inventores? No lo sabía. Se quedarían mirándole como un bicho raro o lo explorarían a fondo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Kirby entró, acompañado de Tyler.

—...entrometido. Hablaré con Falco y veré lo que puedo hacer —murmuró para el neurólogo antes de dirigirse a los pequeños— ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana? Veo que estáis muy entretenidos. ¿También te has puesto a dibujar, Donnie? Déjame ver... —Cogió el papel. Tras unos segundos de observación asintió, sorprendido— Vaya detallismo. Es cierto que te gusta la mecánica. ¿De qué se trata?

—Parece un robot —observó Tyler, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—De todas formas, ya lo sabremos cuando termines —le tendió el papel con suavidad. Donatello agradeció el cuidado que prestó— April, es hora de irnos. Tengo que llevarte a la escuela de tarde.

La tortuga parpadeó. Sintió cómo dentro de él un globo se desinflaba. Permaneció impasible, pero en su interior deseaba que aquella mañana se hubiera dilatado en el tiempo por toda la eternidad.

April también parecía triste. Ésta levantaba la cabeza hacia su padre, para volver a mirar a Donatello. Suspiró y comenzó a recoger sus dibujos. Tras un momento de duda volvió a sacar unos pocos folios y rotuladores.

—Para ti —aclaró—. Un dibujo nunca debe dejarse a la mitad.

Kirby posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Pero a qué viene esas caras largas? Qué dramáticos sois. ¿No te he dicho que si quieres puedes venir conmigo al hospital todas las mañanas? Así tía Agatha tiene un tiempo de descanso...

Pero ni Donatello ni April escucharon de tía Agatha. Los dos dieron un pequeño grito de emoción mientras se fundieron en un abrazo. Por un momento la tortuga parecía que iba a caerse, ya que ella era ligeramente más baja que él y tenía que dar saltitos para rodear su cuello.

—¡¿Has oído, Donnie?! —exclamó con voz muy aguda mientras apretaba la cabeza en su hombro. Fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre— ¡Podrás ser mi compañero de dibujos todos los días!

Kirby y Tyler intercambiaron una mirada, como si mantuvieran una conversación sin palabras. El más joven puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la salida ligeramente exasperado.

—Está bien, está bien. Usted tenía razón. Voy a por un café.

Cuando April y Kirby también abandonaron la habitación, Donatello dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se tumbó en la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Parecía que la vida empezaba a sonreírle.

* * *

Pronto se convirtió en un ritual bastante más agradable que el anterior. Donde antes había horas vacías, leyendo el periódico o preguntándose qué sería de su vida, ahora estaban llenas de colores y risas. Muchas risas. No había días en los que no esperaba con ilusión la llegada de April, frotándose los nudillos o andando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Kirby y ella llegaban entonces, y los tres desayunaban. De vez en cuando Tyler también se unía, aunque sólo tomaba un café negro bien cargado.

—Tyler y yo hemos estado hablando de ti —comenzó en una ocasión—. Una vez me dijiste que tenías interés en la Medicina. Me ha costado convencerlo, pero un día de estos te traerá algunos libros básicos para que los leas cuando estés solo. Así no te aburrirás.

—¿En serio? —Donatello, agradecido, inclinó la cabeza.

—Más vale que los cuide. Atesoro todos mis libros con mucho cariño —pidió a tiempo que daba un sorbo de su café humeante. Por un momento pareció que sonreía, pero si fue así tan sólo duró una milésima de segundo.

El psicólogo también le tenía al tanto acerca de la búsqueda de su familia. Cada vez que sacudía la cabeza era una decepción, pero aquello era mejor que estar en la inopia. Y en cada ocasión agradecía en su fuero interno el esfuerzo que el señor O´Neil estaba haciendo por él.

Lo mejor era, sin dudas, las sesiones de dibujo con April. Con el paso de los días pudo ver cómo dibujaba aquellas maravillas. Fruncía el ceño en señal de concentración mientras cambiaba rápidamente de lápiz, trazando líneas rectas y decididas. A veces relajaba su muñeca, delimitando bordes más difuminados. Había ocasiones en las que podía quedarse mirándola un largo rato. Era entonces cuando ella levantaba la cabeza y el corazón le daba un vuelco. Bajaba la vista rápidamente al papel, deseando que April no se diera cuenta de sus miradas. Si alguna vez lo hizo nunca lo dijo.

Pero no sólo dibujaban.

—Dame la mano.

Aquello le pilló desprevenido. Se la tendió con cautela. Antes de decir nada la chica la tomó con suavidad y la abrió, mostrando su palma verde.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego que han comentado hoy en clase. Voy a pasar mi dedo por la palma de tu mano, y tienes que adivinar qué palabra es la que estoy escribiendo. ¿Te apetece probar? ¡Será divertido!

—Bueno, vale —aceptó con algo de duda.

—Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras, ¿eh? Estaré muy atenta por si haces trampa.

Su vista se tornó negra mientras se ponía en tensión. Un segundo de silencio más tarde notó el tacto de aquel dedo suave.

—¡Me haces cosquillas!

—Venga, vamos. Aguanta un poco.

Apretó los labios y se concentró en sentir cómo aquel pequeño dedo se desplazaba por el relieve de su mano. Lo hizo con lentitud, cerciorándose de que escribía con claridad.

H...

O...

L...

A...

—Hola —respondió con decisión.

—¡Muy bien! —alentó apretándole cariñosamente el brazo— Ahora te toca a ti.

Poco a poco fueron cogiendo mayor destreza y velocidad. Ya no sólo se atrevían con palabras, sino con frases e incluso dibujos simples. Se entretuvieron tanto que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Kirby volvió para recogerla quien encontró a los dos pequeños intentando hacerse cosquillas.

—¿Qué estás dibujando, D? —Le preguntó April al día siguiente. A partir de cierta ocasión de vez en cuando lo llamaba de esa manera. No supo por qué, simplemente lo hacía—. Es como tú, pero más...aplastado.

Con entusiasmo le pasó el dibujo.

—¡Un robot! Me encanta dibujarlos. Desde que era pequeño siempre quise hacer uno.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y lo observó más de cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene en la boca?

—Un pequeño altavoz. Así, si tiene algo que decir, me aseguraría de que todos lo escuchen.

Asintió, satisfecha.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías?

—¿Qué?

—¿No piensas ponerle un nombre?

Donatello se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras miraba al robot. Algo le decía que se llamaría...

—_¿Metalhead? _

—¡Guay! —exclamó dando una pequeña palmada.

Volvió a mirar el dibujo. La mano izquierda estaba levantada con el pulgar en alto, en señal de que todo iba bien. Aquel gesto le recordaba a alguien.

—A Mikey le encantaba poner nombres. Seguro que se le habría ocurrido otro mejor —murmuró para sí.

La sonrisa de April se apagó un poco, pero no tardó en levantarse y sentarse al lado de la tortuga. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, acercándose aún más hacia él.

—Nunca antes habías comentado nada de tus hermanos... —preguntó con suavidad. Donatello dirigió la vista hacia ella. Aquellos ojos azules le hicieron apartarse un poco. Brillaban con una tenue amabilidad.

—No me apetece hablar de ellos.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero conocerte mejor —Al ver que no lo convencía cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado. Parecía ofendida—. Oh, venga, yo te hablé de mi madre. No puedo creer que seas un desconsiderado...

—Esta bien, está bien —concedió la tortuga. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un gruñido por lo bajo—. ¿Por dónde empezar...?

—Por el principio —sentenció la humana, recuperando el tono alegre.

Tras un momento de duda tomó aire y comenzó.

April mostró ser una excelente oyente. Asentía entusiasmada con cada explicación, preguntando cualquier detalle que le llamaba la atención.

—¿Entonces vuestra "madre" es una...sustancia verde?

—Bueno, no sabemos lo que era exactamente. Mi padre descubrió aquellos hombres de negro con ese fluido. Pero gracias a él es lo que somos ahora. Tendrías que ver a Mikey abrazando el recipiente roto en todos nuestros cumpleaños. Es gracioso, y a la vez tierno —La simple imagen de su hermano pequeño tensó sus mejillas en una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba de sus hermanos. A través de sus palabras parecía como si estuvieran delante de él, reviviendo algunos de los más bonitos recuerdos que guardaba. Leo, repitiendo las mismas frases y posturas de su serie de televisión favorita. La voz cantarina de Mikey mientras les preparaba el desayuno. Los brazos de Raph, sujetándole con firmeza el día que se hizo daño en la rodilla. Las sesiones de meditación con su padre.

Pero aquella alegría iba más allá. El hecho de que alguien mostrara interés en él, no sólo compasión o cariño, le llenaba de algún modo. Era algo nuevo, algo que como mutante jamás había llegado a concebir.

Paró un momento a tomar aire. Notaba la garganta seca. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado hablando.

—Eres muy afortunado —confesó April. Se puso una mano en su pecho y la otra en el de Donnie—. Ojalá hubiera tenido una familia como la tuya. Tus hermanos, tu padre, son unos seres maravillosos —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refería? Esos recuerdos que has compartido conmigo, esas sensaciones, son un gran tesoro que podrás llevar siempre contigo. Y yo... —Apartó la mano y encogió los hombros, algo azorada—, bueno, me alegro de que me los contaras.

Donatello desvió la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante aquella sinceridad. Justo cuando iba a responder Kirby entró por la puerta. Al parecer iba algo apresurado porque se había demorado e iban a llegar con retraso a la escuela de tarde.

—Hasta mañana, Donnie —April se despidió con una mueca graciosa.

Permaneció con la mano levantada, mirando donde unos segundos antes estaba la pelirroja. Se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando su cuerpo quedó envuelto por el vapor y el agua comenzaba a reptar por su cuerpo apoyó la frente contra el mármol. Cerró los ojos mientras revivía aquellas palabras de April.

Cuando estaba a solas solía recordar a su familia con temor, con furia, o bien una profunda pena.

Aquella vez estaba en paz.

* * *

Oscuridad. Otra vez aquella oscuridad.

Estaba en su cama. Lo sabía. _Sentía _que estaba ahí. Ordenaba a sus músculos que se movieran, pero estos no respondían. Parecía como si el cuerpo le pesara mil toneladas. De hecho, no podía mover siquiera sus dedos. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—_¿Qué ha pasado? —_Oyó una voz distante.

Kirby.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos, pero su vista estaba borrosa. Efectivamente estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama; pero algo no iba bien. No iba nada bien.

—_Lo encontré así. Suele estar despierto cuando vengo a hacerle el chequeo —_habló una figura que estaba inclinada hacia él (¿Tyler?). Le metió la mano bajo la axila. Ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo le habían puesto un termómetro—. _39ºC. Peligroso. _

—_¿Cómo es posible? —_Kirby sonaba preocupado.

—_No tiene sentido que sea una fiebre medicamentosa. Le retiramos los antibióticos hace tiempo. Una infección... —_Rockwell dejó caer los brazos—. _Maldita sea, podría ser cualquier cosa. Su fisiología no tiene que ser exactamente igual a la nuestra. _

Notó la mano de Kirby en su frente, aunque se sentía más bien como una placa de hielo. Comenzó a temblar.

—_¿Donnie? _

Una tercera voz se unió. Su vista se enfocó un momento a la entrada. Una pequeña figura estaba paralizada en la puerta.

«April...».

—_Está regular. Por hoy tendremos que dejarlo pasar —_Kirby pareció acercarse hacia ella.

—_¿Se pondrá bien? _

«No. No te vayas».

—_¡No me mientas! —_exclamó. Tras una pausa añadió— _Quiero quedarme con él. _

—_No, April. No sabemos lo que le pasa. Deja que nos encarguemos nosotros. _

—_¡¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera una niña pequeña?! _

Pero no escuchó la respuesta. Se encontraba demasiado débil para seguir teniendo los ojos medio abiertos. Sus músculos se sintieron menos agarrotados cuando se entregó a aquella sensación de pesadez y sueño...

* * *

_Donnie. _

Una voz le llamaba a lo lejos. No podía localizarla en la negrura que lo rodeaba, pero podría ubicarla si avanzaba hacia delante.

Conforme dio un paso vio una luz a lo lejos.

_Donnie. _

Un recodo de su mente recordó algo que leyó hace tiempo. Aquellas personas que se encontraban a las puertas de la muerte veían una luz en la oscuridad. Y una llamada desconocida, y a la vez familiar, les incitaba a ir hacia ella.

_Donnie. _

No quería ir. No. Pero sus piernas parecían actuar por inercia propia.

_Donnie. _

La luz se iba haciendo más grande. Sintió como si algo en su pecho se abriera al exterior...

—¡Donnie!

Despertó. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de April, que lo miraban con preocupación. Ésta espiró profundamente, como si llevara soportando una carga por mucho tiempo. Inspiró y se frotó levemente los ojos. Cuando bajó los brazos volvió a centrar su atención en él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes frío?

—No —respondió con lentitud mientras se incorporaba. En ese momento notó que tenía el camisón pegado a su cuerpo. Su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor—. Eso sí, la cabeza me da vueltas.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por una lamparita blanca que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Ésta resaltaba aún más el brillo de la chica, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

—Llevas tres días durmiendo. La fiebre te bajó después de la primera noche, pero no despertabas... Papá dijo que lo peor había pasado, pero no podía estar tranquila sin verlo con mis propios ojos.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza fue disipándose paulatinamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó en voz baja.

April miró a otro lado, avergonzada.

—Es tarde. Casi nadie está despierto.

Donatello tardó un poco en procesar lo que implicaba aquello.

—¿Entonces cómo es que tú...?

Tensó los brazos y apretó los puños, recogidos en su regazo.

—Las enfermeras me conocen. Les dije que tenía que recoger unos papeles de mi padre, ya que le dolía la espalda. Me dejaron en su escritorio y volvieron a hacer guardia. Ya puedes imaginarte el resto—habló rápidamente, con nerviosismo. Un mechón le cubrió los ojos.

—April, no debes hacer estas cosas. Tu padre se puede enfadar —Con suavidad le puso el mechón detrás de la oreja—. Ya estoy bien, ¿ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse...

—¡Sí lo hay! —saltó bruscamente. Donatello apartó la mano, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la oía tan cabreada, como si la hubiera llegado a ofender— Eres mi mejor amigo. El único que tengo.

Aquello le impresionó. Era la primera vez que alguien, sobre la faz de la tierra, lo consideraba su mejor amigo. En las alcantarillas no podía aprender lo que era algo como eso. Alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien querer y con quien compartir buenos momentos. Un amigo.

—Lo siento, no quería enfadarte... —Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de ver si se le ocurría algo para calmarla. Finalmente se hizo a un lado y palmeó el hueco que había dejado en la cama—. Anda, siéntate conmigo.

April se calló y lo miró con indecisión. Tras unos segundos de silencio asintió mientras apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero. Antes de que dijera nada, la chica estaba apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Donatello no supo por cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa postura. Quizá fueron unos minutos, quizá horas. Poco a poco el cuerpo de su amiga se fue relajando.

—¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu único amigo? No puedo creer que alguien tan amable no tenga un séquito detrás —preguntó con cariño.

Se volvió a erguir. Donatello la miró. Su expresión dibujaba una mueca seria. Ladeó la cabeza, como si pensara lo que iba a decir. La tortuga supo entonces que había tocado un tema delicado, si bien desconocía el motivo.

—Donatello, ¿me prometes que lo que te voy a contar no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Lo prometo —juró, algo sorprendido ante aquel cambio de tono.

La chica gateó por la cama hasta ponerse frente a él. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

—No me llevo demasiado bien con mis compañeros de clase; o mejor dicho, ellos conmigo. Nadie quiere compartir mesa conmigo, y siempre que me acerco a ellos se alejan en dirección contraria. Me llaman loca, y se ríen de mi por mis pecas. Ya no me importa tanto, pero al principio me iba a los cuartos de baño a llorar. Al menos siempre tendría mi cuaderno de dibujos. Había días en los que me sentía demasiado sola...

Donatello frunció el ceño. Se imaginó a April, la alegre y enérgica April, sentada en silencio en una esquina, sola, llenando sus dibujos de la vida y el color que sus compañeros de clase se empeñaban en arrebatarle. E intentaba por todos los medios pensar en alguna razón lógica para que los demás la rechazaran; pero no la había. No pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te iban a tratar de esa manera?

Chascó la lengua. Ahí comenzaba el punto de la cuestión. Continuó hablando sin mirarle a la cara.

—Piensan que soy una bruja. Una vez pintaron mi mesa con palabras como «Monstruo», «Te odiamos» o «Muérete». La maestra habló con todos para hacerles entender que no había razón para tratarme de esa manera, que yo era como ellos. Sin embargo, ellos seguían pensándolo. Lo sentía en el modo en el que me ignoraban, la manera en la que me miraban...

El quelonio sacudió la cabeza. _Seguía _sin tener sentido.

—¿Una bruja? ¿Por qué iban a pensar eso? Tú no tienes nada de...

—Te equivocas —Fue entonces cuando lo penetró con aquellos ojos azules férreos— Tienen razón. Soy una bruja. Un bicho.

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Antes de que abriera la boca April tomó la iniciativa.

—Fue hace un año. Unos chicos de último curso estaban metiéndose con una niña que tendría mi edad. No sabía muy bien por qué, creo que era porque se había chivado a los profesores de alguna gamberrada que habrían hecho. Ya los conocía de antes. Los había visto fumar a la salida del colegio y tirando piedras a la ventana de la sala de profesores. Incluso a mí me daban miedo. Pero verlos ahí, riéndose de ella, empujándola al suelo, quitándole las gafas que llevaba para luego aplastarlas... los demás no hacían nada por evitar aquella injusticia. Simplemente estaban ahí quietos, formando un corro. "No", pensé entonces; "No puedo permitir esto".

»Entré en el círculo y les interrumpí. Al principio les sorprendí: No estaban acostumbrados a que alguien se metiese en su camino, y menos una niña de la mitad de tamaño. Le dije a la chica que se fuera y avisara a los profesores, cosa que hizo.

»Se enfadaron. Empezaron a gritarme que quién era yo para hacer lo que me viniera en gana mientras me rodeaban. Me reí en sus caras. "Sois patéticos", les dije.

»Me dieron un puñetazo, tirándome al suelo. Antes de poder incorporarme uno de los mayores me pisó la cabeza. Comencé a gritar. Por más que les pedía que pararan no paraban de reír.

»Cada vez apretaba más y más. Empecé a llorar, pero no hicieron caso. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento...

»Y algo cambió en mí. De repente no sentía nada de dolor, tan sólo una rabia y un enfado inimaginable. Esos sentimientos no eran míos; salían de mi, pero parecían provenir de...otro lugar. "¡Parad ya!" grité. Pero no era mi voz. Lo era y no lo era al mismo tiempo. El chico que me estaba aprisionando la cabeza salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente.

»Uno de ellos se acercó a él. Estaba inconsciente. "¡¿Qué le has hecho?!", me gritó el otro mientras me cogía de la camiseta. Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Sentía como si estuviera por encima de ellos, como si fueran nada más que moscas que podía aplastar en cualquier momento.

»Dejó de aprisionarme y se llevó la mano al cuello. "¡Jim! ¿Qué te pasa?", se acercó el otro. Jim no respondió, pero sí comenzó a toser. Su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más azul.

»Yo me había levantado. Estaba fuera de mí. Apretaba los puños, y parecía que a Jim le iba faltando más el aire. Mostré los dientes y empecé a gruñir. Di un paso hacia ellos, impulsada por esa fuerza extraña... "¡Se está ahogando!" gritó el chico. "¡Se está ahogando! ¡Ayuda!"

»Aquello me hizo reaccionar. El impulso me abandonó tal y como había venido. Me sentía muy mareada mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza. La luz, cualquier ruido, todo de repente me parecía muy molesto. Jim comenzó a respirar, a tiempo que el color de su piel volvía a la normalidad. "¡Bruja!", gritó cuando recuperó la voz. "¡Bruja! ¡Querías matarme! ¡Querías matarme!"

»Miré a mi alrededor. Todos me observaban con espanto o repugnancia. Comprendí entonces que había hecho algo horrendo. No podía ser yo, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la intención. Pero lo había sido. Lo _sabía _en el fondo de mi corazón. Algo en mi interior había despertado. Algo que no podía controlar.

»Los chicos fueron expulsados, y los padres de la niña se la llevaron a otro instituto en la otra punta de Nueva York. Ni siquiera pude hablar con ella por ver si estaba bien; todo ocurrió muy deprisa el resto de ese día. Recuerdo a mi padre preocupado, los chicos mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. Bruja, bruja, bruja...

»Desde entonces siento que algunos objetos se mueven a mi alrededor. A veces veo...cosas. Cuando vuelvo a mirar no están ahí. Pronto aprendí que aquello ocurría casi siempre cuando estaba enfadada o alterada, así que me refugié en mis dibujos. Era lo único que me consolaba y me hacía feliz, ya que desde entonces todos piensan que voy a atacarles en cualquier momento...

April paró de hablar. Se miró las manos, que comenzaron a temblar.

—No quiero volver a descontrolarme —se sorbió los mocos. Parecía al borde del llanto—. Pero tienen razón. Soy una bruja. Un monstruo. Estoy loca —en aquel punto perdió el control. Su voz se quebró en un sollozo. Dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y mancharon las sábanas—. Eres mi mejor amigo, Donnie. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? —Levantó la cabeza y miró el techo, tomando aire—. Qué mentirosa soy. Finjo que no me importan los demás cuando no quiero estar sola...

No continuó hablando. Abrió la boca cuando Donatello acercó lentamente hacia ella, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo sin que se diera cuenta. El quelonio sonreía con los ojos cerrados, rozando levemente su cara. Olía a canela.

—No estás sola. Yo estoy aquí. Contigo —Le susurró al oído.

—¿Incluso sabiendo esta parte de mi? —preguntó con temor. La tortuga respondió estrechándola más contra sí.

—¿Acaso tú me rechazaste? ¿Te importaron en algo mi piel verde o mis tres dedos? —respondió con otra pregunta—. Sigues siendo April. Una chica encantadora y valiente; pero lo más importante es que eres mi primera y mejor amiga.

Notó que la niña dejó de respirar un instante. Lentamente, como si fuera algo muy frágil, fue levantando los brazos hasta rodearle el cuello. Frotó con suavidad su mejilla contra la suya, mientras movía su cuerpo ligeramente para acomodarse mejor.

—Gracias, Donnie —susurró en un suspiro agudo. Se relajó repentinamente, liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado en mucho tiempo—. Muchas gracias.

April le pidió a Donatello quedarse a dormir con él esa noche. El quelonio protestó porque Kirby probablemente se preocuparía, pero a la chica le daba igual. «Si no me encuentra en casa sabrá que estoy aquí contigo», argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, frente a frente. Estaban tan cerca que podían notar la respiración tranquila del otro.

—Donnie —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos—. ¿Prometes que jamás me dejarás sola?

—Lo prometo.

April sonrió, pero no habló más. Al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Donatello tardó algo más en conciliar el sueño. Una parte de él seguía dándole vueltas a aquella revelación de April. No dudaba de que lo que había dicho era verdad...

¿Pero cómo era posible? Poderes como la telequinesis o las visiones paranormales siempre habían quedado parcelados en relatos de ciencia ficción.

Volvió a observarla. Incluso en la oscuridad podía seguir apreciando las pecas de sus mejillas. Parecía tan dulce y vulnerable...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Para empezar, él no era precisamente alguien normal. La vida estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta. Donatello y sus hermanos, April... Quizá algún día llegaría el momento en el que descubrirían la verdad sobre ellos mismos.

Pero no ahora. No esa noche. Aquella noche era de los dos y de nadie más.

Acercó la frente hasta tocar la de su amiga. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un agradable sueño.

* * *

—¿...y la encontró durmiendo con Donatello? —Tyler Rockwell enarcó una ceja. Era una de las pocas veces en las que Kirby llegaba a ver algo de emoción en sus facciones. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su pose analítica.

—Le he hecho prometer que no volverá a hacer algo como eso. Desaparecer a esas horas de la noche... —Ambos médicos se encontraban andando por el pasillo de la planta baja. Miraban de soslayo a todo personal que pasaba cerca de ellos, por si debían bajar la voz—. Estoy sorprendido. Supuse que a los dos les vendría bien conocerse. April no tiene ningún amigo, y era beneficioso para el tratamiento que Donnie tratara con alguien de su edad. Lo que no esperaba es que conectaran de esa manera tan espectacular.

—Curioso —murmuró Tyler, más para sí que para el psicólogo—. Me pregunto qué pasaría sí...

—¿Qué pasaría sí...? —repitió al ver que se había quedado en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

—Disculpe, señor O´Neil. Cavilaciones mías, nada más.

Llegaron al lugar de siempre, la sala de espera. Aquel era su lugar de reunión para cuestiones no tan profesionales. Kirby al menos le tenía cierto apego, ya que fue allí donde encontró a Tyler. Sonrió al recordarle hecho un manojo de nervios como residente de primer año de Neurología. Sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía darle a los botones de la máquina de café. Decía que el café le causaba un efecto tranquilizante, cosa bastante infrecuente en la población general.

—Cambiando de tema —comentó en un tono más grave mientras le servía un café de la máquina—. Falco ha vuelto a llamarme. Dice que en una semana llegará un paciente que requerirá de la sala de Donatello para su atención debida.

—Ya revisamos su historia clínica —Frunció el ceño—. No hay motivos para trasladarlo allí.

—Y eso respondí, pero sigue insistiendo. Por el modo en el que lo dijo... era como si supiera que ocultamos algo.

Kirby tensó los hombros.

—Tranquilícese, mantuve la compostura. Lleva un tiempo portándose de manera sospechosa —suspiró—. El caso es que se nos agota el tiempo. Tarde o temprano le descubrirán. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará después.

—Al final va a ser que le has tomado aprecio, ¿eh? —Le dio un golpe en el hombro. Tyler se apartó un poco y se subió las gafas—. Si ya sabía que en el fondo eras un sentimental.

—No me malinterprete, doctor. Como buen médico me preocupo por mis pacientes.

Hicieron una pausa, intentando encontrar una solución al problema que se les presentaba. Se imaginó a April intentando alcanzar a Donatello, retenido por unos científicos que se cernían sobre él sobre él con jeringas, mascarillas, guantes de látex y a saber qué más. Conocía a algunos científicos que llegarían aún más lejos. Había muchos momentos en los que el psicólogo echaba de menos algo de calor humano...

Dio un respingo. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Era una idea descabellada que podía conllevarle muchos riesgos. Pero si salía bien...

—Tyler, se me ha ocurrido algo, aunque antes te tengo que pedir dos cosas —El más joven se inclinó a un lado, en señal de interés— Primero, tienes que escucharme con mucha atención. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda sí o sí, e incluso en esas nos veremos con falta de tiempo.

—¿Y la segunda?

No respondió de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo esbozó aquella media sonrisa de «quebrantemos las reglas, arriesguémonos por la causa».

—Cuando termine de contártelo no quiero que te pongas a gritar ni decirme que estoy loco de atar.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bien, casi casi acabando ya los exámenes.

Os estaréis preguntando cómo es que he vuelto antes de tiempo si ya dije que retornaba en Marzo, ¿verdad? Pues bien, he ido encontrando momentos aquí y allá para escribir y acabé el capítulo antes de la fecha esperada. De esta manera lo publico como mi regalo para vosotros en este día tan especial como **San Valentín. **

Me ha costado mucho más de la cuenta escribirlo (más de lo que podéis pensar). Los niños son mucho más difíciles de plantear de lo que parecen, sobre todo porque tienes que recurrir a palabras mucho más simples para que suenen creíbles. Siento mucho si ha sido tan largo, pero realmente no encontraba la manera de dividirlo.

**Aclaraciones: **Ya habréis visto que por fin **April **ha aparecido en escena. No obstante, he añadido algunos matices de mi cosecha para complementar un poco la visión del personaje. ¿Por qué este asunto del **dibujo?** Soy un firme creyente de que los hobbies contribuyen a darle al personaje esa profundidad que necesita (entre otros elementos), ya que los hace más cercanos a los lectores. Después de cavilar sobre eso me decanté por el arte. Cuando vi en el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada lo bien que dibujaba pensé que sería lo más adecuado. No me gusta mucho la visión de April en la serie. Pero reconozco que he disfrutado escribiendo sobre ella, tomando todas las referencias y dándole un enfoque a mi manera. Espero que os haya gustado también. Los que lleven al día la serie habrán visto que he metido ciertos "detalles" aquí y allá, pero creo que eso no hace más que darle algo de intriga al asunto, ¿no creéis? XD

He decidido añadir a April a los filtros, ya que en la primera parte va a salir más que el cuarto superviviente (que aún queda un poco para ser confirmado). Otro motivo es que será alguien determinante en el arco argumental de Donnie. Vaya a ser en un sentido en otro (ojo con eso), tengo claro que la relación entre él y la chica será _especial._

Paso a los **agradecimientos. **Me encantaría ser tan expresivo como siempre, pero tendré que ser breve esta vez ya que sois muchos y la publicación de por sí ya es larga. Pero eso no quita que os siga queriendo muchísimo y os agradezca de corazón vuestras palabras. Me motivan a seguir adelante con esta historia, en serio:

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_He de admitir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo sobre Raph y Mikey. Es el primer bromance que planteo y la verdad es que es más gratificante de lo que parece. No sé si te diste cuenta o no, pero la escena del abrazo intentó ser una analogía al gran momento entre ellos dos al final de la segunda temporada. No es exactamente igual pero me inspiré en ella. _

**marita: **_Espero que este capítulo haya compensado en parte la tragedia del anterior. Como siempre, saludos desde España. _

**Rose Black Dragon: **_Me encanta la sinceridad de tus reviews, comentando tanto las cosas que te han gustado como las que no. Sobre que lo de Raph fuera una ilusión o no supongo que depende de la interpretación de cada uno. La muerte del tigre puede ser una coincidencia...o no. Al menos ya sabes dónde quedó Donnie. Parece ser que llegó _tarde...

**Bilbogirl: **_Sí, en el summary dije eso; pero hay matices de por medio. No hablo de cuatro personas, sino de almas. Cada uno puede darle la interpretación que desee ;). Siento mucho no haber podido leer tus historias antes, pero ahora que me encuentro más libre quizá les eche un vistazo. _

**lovemikey23: **_Colega, eres una de estas personas que me tenían atormentado por si les había dejado de gustar la historia (no veía tus comentarios, no podía saberlo). Tarde o temprano puede que sepan lo que ha sido de los otros... ¿cuándo? Eso tendrás que descubrirlo. _

**Leona NTF 01: **_No te preocupes por no hacer reviews largos. Con que comentes la parte que más te ha gustado me es suficiente. ¿A que soy malo? XD. En fin, espero que este capítulo me exima algo de culpa (no me lo niegues, es muy cuqui todo) _

**Schwarzblau: **_Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Yo también soy un fan de ver a Raph de esa manera. Es precisamente porque es un personaje duro que sus momentos de debilidad son más impactantes. Igualmente deseo que este capítulo te haya gustado. Vaya a ir la relación en un sentido o en otro, tu shipping finalmente ha zarpado. _

**Crazy Jazzy: **_Me gusta que los lectores experimenten los mismos sentimientos que yo al escribir. Eso demuestra que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. No, no sabía eso de Hey Arnold! Simplemente estaba buscando una canción emotiva para la escena y encontré esa. Ha sido una coincidencia XD. Por cierto, me alegra ver que sigues leyendo mi historia :) _

**I Love Kittens too: **_A quien tengo ganas de abrazar más es a Raph. Mikey, al menos, está descansando en paz... (?) _

¡Eso es todo, mis queridos lectores! Por último decir que en **una o dos semanas **vendré con la siguiente actualización (que ya está en proceso, yay). Os prometo que esta vez será más corta. Reconozco que los capítulos largos a veces pueden ser extenuantes.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con mucho cariño.

Jomagaher.


	9. Palestra (R-III)

**-**** CAPÍTULO 8. PALESTRA - **

La compuerta de madera cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, y con ello la luz de un cielo soleado cegó por un momento la visión de Raphael. Levantó la mano para cubrirse los ojos mientras salía del cubil en el que le habían metido hacía unos minutos.

Un estadio de arena con muros de cinco metros se abrió ante él. Sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luminosidad pudo dar una vuelta a su alrededor tras llegar al centro del círculo. Delimitándolo, una multitud sentada en gradas ovacionaba y golpeaba los muros en el idioma de la zona. Aun así reconoció algún gesto obsceno y los típicos abucheos destinados a aquel cuyas horas estaban contadas. Su mirada fue a parar a su amo, que estaba en una plataforma de madera cubierta por un toldo verde. Sentado en una silla con respaldo y abanicado por dos mucamas, disponía de un puesto privilegiado para ver en directo el espectáculo de carne que todos ansiaban saborear con los cinco sentidos

Éste se percató de que lo observaba. En respuesta esbozó una media sonrisa y apoyó el codo en uno de los brazos del "trono". Se ajustó las gafas de sol y habló con los labios algo como un «adelante». Acto seguido levantó la otra mano, y una compuerta que se encontraba unos metros delante del quelonio se abrió. La gente empezó a aplaudir cuando de la oscuridad emergió una pantera que no tardó en mostrar los dientes. Parecía nerviosa por la multitud, ya que se movía de un lado a otro como si buscara una salida.

Raphael sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Flexionó y extendió los dedos de sus manos mientras rotaba ligeramente sus piernas. Intentaba buscar la posición de lucha que su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño. Pero bien sabía que todas sus técnicas de combate de poco servían contra un animal. No tenía sus sais. Ni siquiera disponía de sus rodilleras ni el resto de su protección habitual. Lo único que le quedaba era su propia fuerza, mermada por la precaria alimentación y el hecho de haber estado en aquella jaula por largo tiempo.

Su amo se enfadó sobremanera al descubrir acerca de la misteriosa muerte del tigre de Bengala. «Muerte súbita», fueron las únicas palabras del veterinario que Raphael medio llegó a reconocer. Disfrutó por unos instantes la expresión de frustración que cruzó su rostro, pero poco le duró. Tuvo que verle de soslayo en algún momento, ya que se acercó a paso ligero hacia su jaula y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto contra el hierro tuvo que haberle dolido, pero no lo exteriorizó.

—¿Crees que te has salido con la tuya, mequetrefe? —Le miró mientras mostraba sus dientes. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente a tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, como si se creyera un depredador. Sacudió la cabeza repetidamente y susurró de manera que sólo lo escuchara él— Estás equivocado. Estás muy equivocado si piensas sobrevivir más allá de este día —Con un silbido llamó a sus sirvientes—. Id preparando la palestra. Vamos a utilizar la pantera. No vamos a dejar a nuestro público sin la melodía de tus gritos de cerdo mientras te destripa vivo —añadió con veneno.

No obstante, el animal tenía algunas debilidades respecto al tigre de Bengala. Desde luego, el zarpazo de una pantera no llegaría a partirle en dos. Sus extremidades eran más pequeñas, y lo mismo podía decirse de sus dientes. Quizá podía ser más rápida, pero Raphael confiaba en sus reflejos. Al ser de un tamaño menor todo daño que ejerciera sobre ella podría tener un mayor efecto.

Mirándolo con frialdad, aquellas nimiedades de poca utilidad tenía en un combate real. Seguía siendo más pequeño y débil.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Había una posibilidad. Pequeña. Minúscula. Improbable. Pero existía, sabía que estaba ahí. Con el tigre de Bengala no habría durado ni treinta segundos. La pantera era igualmente una amenaza considerable; pero no una imposible.

«No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir de esta, Mikey», pensó para sí, deseando que su hermano estuviera realmente a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza. «Pero es por ti que tengo una oportunidad de vivir. No pienso desaprovecharla».

La pantera gruñó cuando finalmente le vio. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras empezaba a avanzar lentamente hacia él. Ella igualmente había sido pobremente alimentada aquellos días, por lo que debía tener hambre. Mucha hambre. Raphael tragó saliva y levantó sus manos, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco. Las ovaciones del público se extinguieron súbitamente.

Avanzó hacia delante con un salto, mostrando las afiladas uñas de sus zarpas. El quelonio rodó a un lado, rozándole por unos milímetros. Quedó anclado de una rodilla y pilló impulso para levantarse; pero antes de que pudiera reubicarse la pantera volvió a arremeter. La lucha estaría ya decidida de no ser porque fue a parar al caparazón, dejando una marca bien visible. La gente rugió en respuesta.

Aprovechó aquel segundo para mirar en derredor. Sabía de sobra que no había absolutamente nada que le pudiera servir de ayuda, pero estaba desesperado. El animal se volvió hacia él, dispuesto a volver a intentarlo. Raphael reevaluó sus posibilidades. No estaba a suficiente distancia para volver a desplazarse a un lado. Intentarlo por arriba sería un suicidio.

La pantera se inclinó levemente, dispuesta a pillar impulso.

Correr hacia atrás, intentar retenerla...

«¡No te bloquees, joder!»

La adrenalina y la sensación de muerte estallaron como una oleada dolorosamente cálida. Todo comenzó a transcurrir a cámara lenta. Ya veía al felino sobre él, con las zarpas en alto. A esa distancia sus dientes parecían aún más largos de lo que había sopesado.

Lo vio horriblemente claro entonces. Tan sólo tenía una opción.

Cerró los ojos y confió en su instinto. Inclinó la cabeza, extendió los brazos y fue al encuentro de la criatura echando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al acto oyó un grito generalizado de la multitud.

Chocó contra el tórax del animal. En cuanto sintió el tacto peludo en sus brazos se olvidó de todo lo demás y aprisionó su agarre tanto como pudo. Por un momento perdió la noción de qué era arriba y qué abajo. Oyó rugidos y gruñidos, sin saber cuáles eran suyos y cuáles no.

Abrió los ojos. Necesitó un instante para saber que su plan había funcionado. Al arremeter contra la pantera mientras esta se encontraba en el aire había conseguido que perdiera el equilibrio. Dio un grito mientras le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, antes de que reaccionara. Un sonido estridente penetró aceradamente en sus oídos. Al parecer le había causado bastante daño.

Algo se acercaba rápidamente a su derecha. La pantera, en un gesto desesperado, estaba intentando arrancarle la cara a mordiscos. Se movió al otro lado tanto como le permitía el agarre para esquivar la dentellada. Aquello dejó su cuello vulnerable por un instante.

Levantó las manos y rodeó con ellas el pescuezo del animal. Imprimió toda la tensión que podía a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a apretar. Se removió angustiado, pero Raphael siguió presionando.

Por un momento establecieron contacto visual. En las pupilas dilatadas del animal pudo ver lo que era sentir que la vida se le escapaba a uno por momentos.

«Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Espero que puedas perdonarme», querría haberle dicho al animal. No tenía la culpa de nada. Los dos no eran más que víctimas del espectáculo de una persona abominable. No podía verla, pero sí imaginarla. Seguro que estaría sonriendo malévolamente, saboreando cada segundo, cada fotograma de los últimos instantes de vida de una existencia forzada a mostrar su lado más primitivo con tal de sobrevivir unos días más. Raphael sabía que era violento. Incluso llegó a matar aquel ninja del Clan del Pie; pero una vida inocente era otra cosa.

Odiaba la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo. En aquellos momentos se odiaba incluso a sí mismo. Pero lo que detestaba aún con más fuerza era la existencia de un hombre como aquel.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Sintió que los músculos de la pantera se contraían. Cayó en que había estado tan centrado en el cuello que obvió el tórax, dejándolo libre. Una de las zarpas negras avanzaba inexorable hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara...

Su vista se tornó roja en un instante. Un dolor lacerante se extendió desde su mejilla hasta toda su cabeza. Profirió un grito mientras aflojaba el cuello de la pantera.

Justo donde su cabeza estaba un segundo antes las fauces se cerraron en un chasquido contundente, en un alarde de fuerza hasta ahora contenida. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y dar una pirueta hacia atrás para ganar una distancia prudencial. El público estaba emocionado, gritando a pleno pulmón como si de un partido se tratara. El animal se reincorporó y agitó ligeramente. Aún estaba recuperándose de la estrangulamiento a la que lo había a la que lo había sometido.

La mitad de su cara palpitaba, caliente y dolorosa. Cualquier gesto facial era como un puntapié en el cráneo. Vio cómo su propia sangre bajaba hasta la barbilla y llegaba a la arena, manchándola de rojo. Su contrincante mantuvo contacto visual con él, andando de un lado a otro lentamente en gesto cauto. Parecía estar evaluando el daño que había cometido, sopesando si arremeter o no de nuevo hacia él.

No podía más. Su músculos pesaban demasiado. Intentaba encontrar fuerza en su interior, pero parecía haberle abandonado. La pantera conservaba el instinto de supervivencia pese al cautiverio. ¿Y él? Sucio y herido, con poco más que hacer. El zarpazo de la mejilla no paraba de sangrar. Era demasiado profundo para que coagulara por sí solo. El sol lo aplastaba con aquel calor abrasador. Maldita sea, la situación no podía ser más desmoralizadora.

Una pierna dejó de responderle. A punto estuvo de caer, pero reaccionó a tiempo quedando hincado de una rodilla. La gente volvió a quedarse en silencio. La pantera se detuvo, expectante. Todos esperaban que aquel engendro verde cayera derrotado.

Ya está. Todo había acabado. Fue bonito mientras duró. Tensó la boca para no gritar, haciendo que la herida de la mejilla sangrara todavía más.

«No pienso morir mirando el suelo». Splinter siempre les habló del honor del guerrero. Él no era un guerrero. Y mucho menos alguien honorable.

«Pero si voy a morir lo haré como ellos, con la cabeza bien alta».

Volvió a mirar al animal, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la muerte.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

Mikey le miraba detrás de la pantera. Estaba de pie, con las manos entrecruzadas. Su expresión no denotaba ningún sentimiento, simplemente lo observaba con intensidad. Debía estar delirando como la noche anterior. Su difunto hermano abrió la boca, mas no oyó nada. Parecía estar diciendo algo. Raphael leyó lo que aquellos labios susurraban sin sonido.

—_No voy... _

—_..._a morir —terminó por él.

Su ángel de la guarda asintió.

—No voy a morir —repitió con nostalgia.

El pequeño suavizó su expresión. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Le dirigió una última mirada mientras se difuminaba lentamente.

«Hermano». Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?

—No voy a morir.

Oyó murmullos entre la multitud. Notaban que algo raro estaba pasando. Raphael cargó sus músculos, intentando levantarse de nuevo.

—No voy a morir —Volvió a repetir en voz más alta.

Se tambaleó un momento pero consiguió encontrar el equilibrio.

—¡Yo...!

Sus puños temblaron. Aspiró todo el aire que podía y miró al cielo. Un color azul intenso reavivó su interior, henchido de determinación.

—¡...NO VOY A MORIR! —En cada una de aquellas palabras sintió su alma, sus ganas de vivir, de ver un nuevo mañana. Pero con él también gritaban sus hermanos, su padre, los deseos y los sueños de todos. La fuerza de una familia rota se concentraba en su corazón, y con cada latido sentía que de alguna manera iba a salir vivo de allí. Buscó contacto visual con la pantera. Ésta no sabía lo que decía, pero sí sentía la fuerza que imbuía aquel cuerpo tan pequeño.

Raphael avanzó un pie, pisando la tierra con firmeza. Bajó la cabeza y gruñó, instando a la bestia a que se abalanzara sobre él. Iba a aguantar. Iba a ser firme.

Comenzó a correr hacia él. No se iba a apartar. No lo iba a esquivar como un cobarde. Ya estaba a cuatro metros, dos. Saltó. El quelonio se cubrió con los brazos. Las zarpas se hundieron en la carne y la desgarraron. La sangre manchó su cuerpo.

_No soy un guerrero. _

Chocó contra el suelo. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos que todo acabara. Centró la vista en el maravilloso cielo azul. Al menos lo último que vería sería algo bonito.

El sonido de un disparo rasgó el ambiente de la palestra. Al mismo momento Raphael sintió que las garras de la pantera ejercían menos presión sobre su pecho. De hecho, su propia cara estaba manchada de sangre que no sabía como la suya. Miró a la bestia para ver que sus ojos se volvieron blancos antes de caer a un lado.

Pudo respirar con normalidad. Su mente funcionaba con lentitud, intentando procesar poco a poco lo que había pasado. Había visto la muerte tan cerca que aquel cambio era...raro.

No escuchaba nada, tan solo el latido de cada una de sus heridas. Esperaba que algo pasara y terminara con él. Estaba confundido

Oyó pisadas profundas. Alguien se acercaba hacia él. ¿Quizá era la persona que había pegado el tiro? ¿O bien otra distinta?

Algo le tapó del sol, quedando de pie al lado suya. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que se trataba de un armario oscuro y enorme. Jamás había visto algo como eso. ¿Era humano?

—¿No morir? ¿Eso es lo que más deseas? —Una voz grave y áspera le hizo vibrar. Incluso su acento era peculiar. Si no fuera porque estaba agotado se habría sentido cohibido ante aquella presencia. En la mano izquierda llevaba una pistola con la punta humeante, que levantó ligeramente para apuntar a la cabeza del quelonio.

—Eso he dicho —jadeó mientras luchaba contra el dolor.

No comentó nada. Poco a poco pudo apreciar más facciones suyas a través del contraluz. Llevaba un uniforme negro. Algo le decía que no era propio de la zona. Su cara era rectangular y angulosa, marcada de cicatrices. Y uno de sus ojos brillaba de manera antinatural. Como si fuese de cristal.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Su amo bajó a la palestra. Por el tono de voz intentaba sonar jovial, aunque en el fondo estaba terriblemente enfadado—. Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. Es curioso que con lo grande que eres no te viera entre la multitud, Ivan Steranko. ¿Va bien el negocio? —El aludido se volvió hacia él. Lo hizo con lentitud, aunque algo en él causaba que todos sus movimientos fueran imponentes—. Creo que debe haber una excelente razón para que hayas acabado con una de mis bestias...

—No me vengas con estupideces Hunter. Los dos sabemos que quieres arrancarme el pescuezo ahora mismo.

La expresión de Hunter abandonó todo rastro de amabilidad fingida.

—No estoy para los balbuceos de un idiota. Soy consciente de lo que he hecho—continuó sin tapujos—. Te daré el triple de lo que pagaste por la pantera. Eso...y el pequeñajo.

Casi se le cayeron las gafas de sol.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! —Le palpitaba la vena de la sien. La gente comenzaba a hablar— Él no está a la venta. Es mío y haré con él lo que me plazca.

Steranko se llevó la mano al estómago y comenzó a reír. El corazón de Raphael se sobrecogió al escuchar aquella carcajada sepulcral.

—¿Que es tuyo? ¿El mindundi viene a decirme lo que es suyo y lo que no? —En un gesto rápido extendió el brazo y apuntó la pistola hacia el pecho del hombre— Creo que eres tú el que no sabe lo que hace, Hunter. El mundo que conocemos funciona así. Los tratos se proponen—quitó el seguro—... y se imponen.

Aunque lo odiara con toda su alma no podía culparle por estar temblando de miedo. Aquella media sonrisa maligna podía perforarte la vista.

—Voy a llamar a mis guardias.

—Hazlo. Eso no quita que te vuele los sesos aquí mismo..

Los dos se miraron largo rato. La gente estaba asustada ante aquella escena. Incluso algunos se fueron despavoridos. Todos eran unos hipócritas. Buscan ver sangre pero en cuanto se percatan de que podría ser suya desaparecen con el viento. Los que quedaban estaban expectantes a lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Por qué lo quieres? —cuestionó intentando mantener la compostura—. Está malherido y es un inútil. Dudo mucho que sepa hacer nada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Dio un paso hacia él, aún con la pistola en alto—. De lo que sí deberías preocuparte es de que suelte alguno de tus oscuros secretos —Levantó un poco la cabeza—. Más de uno aquí querría tu cabeza en una estaca si se enterara de lo que has hecho...

Hunter apretó los puños. Desvió la vista hacia Raphael. Por un momento establecieron contacto visual y el quelonio pudo ver multitud de sentimientos escapar a través de esos ojos negros. Un profundo odio, repulsión, frustración... era un cúmulo de sensaciones negativas.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver, engendro —escupió con malicia—. Será entonces cuando te las devolveré todas por partida triple.

Y sin añadir nada más se volvió hacia la multitud. Gritó algo y extendió los brazos en un gesto que incitaba a los demás a irse. Tras una última mirada a Steranko se fue a recoger sus cosas.

Aquel armario volvió a centrar su atención en el quelonio.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Se limitó a preguntar en un tono seco.

Raphael se incorporó. Notaba que había perdido bastante sangre, pero aún podía aguantar un rato más. El dolor de sus heridas era infernal. El dolor de sus heridas era infernal.

—Me las apañaré —respondió conteniendo un quejido.

—En mi campamento atenderán tus heridas —añadió y comenzó a andar sin mirar atrás.

El quelonio se quedó un momento quieto. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué le había salvado? No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Espera... —Steranko le miró por encima del hombro. Con algo de duda añadió—. Gracias.

—No me las des —respondió con dureza—. ¿A qué esperas? Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo.

_Vivirás mucho tiempo y harás todas las cosas que yo jamás pude hacer. _

¿Sería aquel hombre una señal que su hermano le enviaba?

En cuanto Steranko vio que comenzaba a seguirle retomó el paso. Raphael dio un paso tras otro en un viaje que no sabía si sería mejor o peor que el anterior.

«No puedo averiguarlo si no sigo adelante». Era el camino que Mikey le había ofrecido para vivir. Podía no confiar en aquel hombre gigante, o incluso desconfiar de sí mismo; pero siempre creería en su hermano sonriente.

En los ojos muertos de la pantera se veían reflejadas dos figuras perdiéndose en la distancia. Quizá era cuestión de perspectiva, quizá no. Pero parecieron solaparse.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo fenomenal, pues me han dado todas las calificaciones del primer cuatrimestre y me alegra decir que he aprobado todo. Hacía tiempo que no salía limpio de un período de exámenes. Es motivo suficiente para celebrarlo de la mejor manera que conozco, es decir, actualizando «4». Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado al igual que yo escribiéndolo.

**Aclaraciones: **Bien, bien. Ya comenté que esta historia presentaría algunas diferencias respecto a la serie. Ojo, voy a respetar al máximo posible la esencia del personaje. No obstante, adelanto ya que para **Steranko **tengo algunos planes. «Pero Joma, ¿has visto el último episodio de la tercera temporada?» Sí. «¿Y aun así vas a hacer lo que pretendes?» Sigue siendo compatible. Tan solo os pido que le deis una oportunidad, porque realmente quedé satisfecho con el planteamiento tras darle vueltas por mucho tiempo. También he dejado caer a _cierto personaje, _pero me reservaré los comentarios para cuando haga su aparición oficial tanto en la serie como en el fic.

Paso a los **agradecimientos.**

**marita: **_Tu pregunta es ciertamente interesante. Realmente espero que sea respondida a lo largo de la trama ;) _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** _Sí, podría decirse que Donnie es de los que mejor parados han salido... aunque claro, aún no sabes nada de la cuarta porción de la trama *chan chan chan*. Sobre el plan de Kirby tan solo diré que es algo que hay que investigar a fondo. Alivia saber que lo de los niños me ha salido bien. En serio, lo he pasado realmente mal intentando que no sonaran como viejos de ochenta años. *Sigue leyendo la review* ¡Oh! ¿En serio estarías dispuesta a hacer un dibujo de cuando se reencuentren? ¡Genial! Te tomo la palabra con ilusión ^^. Deseo que este capítulo te haya parecido interesante también. _

**lovemikey23:** _Tienes razón también. No todo el mundo tiene tiempo de dejar comentario, o bien no está por la labor. En ese sentido comprendo que quizá debería ser menos catastrófico con la ausencia de reviews de mis lectores habituales y esperar a que vuelvan tres o cuatro capítulos más adelante. Sí, a partir de aquí April va a aparecer algo más. Un abrazo y un enorme COWABUNGA. _

**Leona NTF 01: **_April de pequeña es de lo más dulce que hay en este mundo. Por un momento temí que fuera OoC, pero considero que en realidad lo que hago es una exploración más profunda del personaje. Es curioso que pese a lo tanto que haya salido nuestra chica apenas sepamos nada de ella. Es ahora en la tercera temporada cuando su personalidad se está perfilando un poco, pero tampoco mucho. Me __alegra ver que la gente se ha percatado del tema del cuerpo. Me gusta, me gusta..._

**I Love Kittens Too:** _No sé en qué sentido irá la relación entre ellos, de verdad. Soy consciente de los sentimientos de Donnie, pero April para mi sigue siendo una incógnita en ese tema. Ella misma será la que me diga conforme avance la trama lo que verdaderamente siente por nuestro genio favorito. _

No me puedo olvidar para nada de **Bilbogirl **y **Nightcathybrid **por sus preciosos PMs. Ya les respondí en su momento, pero igualmente las menciono aquí junto al grupo de personas que dedican su tiempo a alimentar la motivación de un humilde escritor como yo :)

Agradezco de manera especial a **Hittosama **por el magnífico fanart de mi fic que hizo hace ya tiempo. Tras algo de duda le pedí permiso para utilizarlo de portada y accedió encantada. Aunque ya se lo dije en privado lo vuelvo a decir en público. Muchas gracias.

Dentro de **dos semanas (aproximadamente) **volveré con la siguiente entrega. Preparaos porque ocurrirá algo en cierta manera interesante...

¡Un abrazo!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	10. Inquebrantable (L-IV)

** \- CAPÍTULO 9. INQUEBRANTABLE. - **

—_Heian shodan. _

—_Enpi._

—_Jion._

—_Chintō. _

—¡Eso es trampa! Estamos con el estilo_ Shotokan_, no _Shitō-ryū._

El quelonio apoyó la cabeza entre los barrotes mientras soltaba un gruñido de frustración. Karai estaba sentada al otro lado, con la espalda contra la pared. Al menos eso podía discernir en la penumbra de la habitación.

—Admítelo, Leo —provocó con esa media sonrisa traviesa con la que comenzaba a familiarizarse—. Sé más que tú de _katas_*. Parece ser que cierta tortuguita no prestaba atención a sus lecciones.

—«Quien lo dice lo es...». Seguro que te las has repasado todas antes de venir aquí —se defendió con escepticismo—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Va a ser que sí —Se puso frente a él, de manera que los separaban tan solo unos centímetros—. Aunque admito que esa respuesta me ha gustado.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más Karai sacó algo que llevaba en un pequeño macuto lateral.

—Para ti —se lo tendió entre las barras de hierro. Era un bollo tan grande como su puño. Parecía recién hecho, o eso dedujo Leonardo por el tacto blando y caliente. Con un poco de duda le dio un pequeño mordisco. Un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal mientras su ojos se iluminaban.

—¡Está muy bueno! ¿Qué es? ¿De qué está relleno? —Preguntó mientras saboreaba con placer aquel dulce.

—¿No has probado el _anpan*? _Cualquiera diría que fuiste criado por un japonés —espetó más sorprendida que otra cosa. Volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes—. Y está relleno de pasta de judías —Leonardo se quedó mirándola fijamente— ¿Qué, tampoco sabes lo que son las judías?

Frunció el ceño. Karai lo observó un instante y a punto estuvo de reírse.

—Te enfadas demasiado fácil —relajó los hombros y se acomodó mejor—. ¿No ves que estoy de broma? Deberías ser un poco más pícaro. Si te descuidas un poco van y te comen vivo...

—¿Y qué? ¿Cenaríais sopa de tortuga? No creo que sea buena idea.

La kunoichi se quedó en silencio, pensando la respuesta.

—Tienes razón. Con tan solo ver tu cara los cocineros huirían despavoridos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos momentos. En el fondo estaban aguantando a ver quién era el primero en dar su brazo a torcer, pero ambos fueron los que a la vez comenzaron con las carcajadas.

—¡Baja un poco el volumen! —exclamó Leo intentando controlarse— El guardia podría venir en cualquier momento.

—Ni un bombardeo reanimaría al cabeza hueca de Tokka —respondió entre jadeos, pero le hizo caso.

Leonardo había acogido ese hábito con recelo. Después de aquella noche en la que Karai le convenció para seguir viviendo siguió visitándole. Gracias a ella pudo recuperar la noción del tiempo. De noche era cuando la seguridad estaba bajo mínimos, por lo que la kunoichi podía inmiscuirse sin mayor problema. Aunque Karai era consciente de que el mutante no iría a ninguna parte no volvió a traer las llaves.

—Si lo hago todas las veces empezarían a sospechar —Se excusó cuando le preguntó sobre el tema.

Shredder iba a visitarle de día. Leonardo se encogía entonces en un rincón en un gesto fingido de debilidad y desamparo. Tras comprobar que aún seguía vivo le hacía la misma pregunta.

—¿Piensas unirte a nosotros?

No decía nada. Tan solo se acurrucaba aún más en el suelo, dándole la espalda. No pensaba dirigirle la palabra. La única respuesta que merecía era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El hombre llegaba a esperar varios minutos. Leonardo podía sentir su presencia incluso con unas rejas de por medio. Casi notaba su mirada atravesando su nuca, como un hormigueo bastante incómodo.

—Eres bastante resistente. Llevas mucho sin apenas comer ni beber —comentaba en tono grave—. Pero es cuestión de tiempo. Pronto morirás de hambre y ya será demasiado tarde —Daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta. Aunque no mostraba signos de enfado notó que cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza.

Si se enterara de que alguien como Karai le daba comida cada noche...

—¿Leo, estás ahí?

Parpadeó. Se había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos.

—Perdona, perdona. Me había quedado en blanco —Agitó la cabeza. Tras unos segundos intentó cambiar de tema—. Estaba pensando en que nunca me habías hablado de tu familia. ¿También están en el Clan del Pie?

La kunoichi palideció. No necesitó preguntarlo otra vez para saber que Karai había escuchado demasiado bien. Encogió las rodillas contra su pecho y miró a otro lado.

Aquello extrañó a Leonardo. En el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose nunca había visto que una simple pregunta le afectara tanto. Percibía en ella una generosa dosis de espontaneidad y picardía. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Muchas veces jugaban a ver quién sabía más de técnicas ninja y estilos de combate. A veces ganaba uno, y a veces otro. Incluso llegaban a discutir seriamente; pero ninguno podía negar que, en el fondo, se divertían mucho. En cierto modo le recordaba a Raphael, pero carecía de esa furia ciega que tanto le enervaba. Y era la primera persona con la que podía hablar de ninjutsu durante horas y horas. Estaba también su padre, pero le tenía demasiado respeto para andar dándole vueltas al mismo tema por mucho rato.

Pero lo que más le atraía de Karai era la libertad. Moverse a sus anchas por la noche, comer lo que quería de la cocina... eran cosas que en su vida jamás había concebido. Y la kunoichi era capaz de hacerlas o no en función de lo que deseaba en el momento.

Aquello era algo contradictorio con su estilo de vida. Su padre le había inculcado el valor del liderazgo, el amor familiar y la responsabilidad de tres hermanos pequeños a los que cuidar, cada uno con sus problemas. Él amaba a su familia. Daría lo que fuera por que a ninguno le faltara nada. Sin embargo...

Miraba a Karai. Sin responsabilidades. Sin nada de lo que preocuparse. Luego volvía a sí mismo, rodeado de obligaciones. En el fondo ansiaba una vida en la que pudiera hacer lo que más deseaba en el momento sin pensar en multitud de nimiedades.

Pero no podía, no debía pensar así. Y eso le atormentaba.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó al ver que se había quedado mirando a otro lado—. No quería...

—Mi madre murió cuando era nada más que un bebé —interrumpió totalmente seria. No lo dijo con tristeza ni nostalgia. Al parecer había asimilado aquello como una verdad inexorable—. La asesinaron. O al menos eso fue lo que me contó mi padre.

—¿Y él está...? —preguntó con cautela.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Leonardo. Su expresión se había convertido en puro acero. Pareció mirar un segundo hacia abajo antes de continuar:

—Sí, es un ninja en el Clan del Pie. Pero no tengo una relación muy cercana con él. Apenas me dirige la palabra.

Algo le dijo al quelonio que aunque siguiera preguntando Karai no iba a contarle nada más sobre él. Al menos no aquella vez.

—En la vida todas las personas miran a su propio ombligo, incluido mi padre —continuó hablando. Extendió una pierna y apoyó el brazo en la rodilla restante—. Si algo he aprendido es que sólo debo preocuparte de mi misma. Llorar por la muerte de mi madre tan sólo me hace débil, inútil. Mostrarme como una chica desvalida tan sólo hará que me quede atrás y muera más temprano que tarde.

—No es cierto —Leonardo quizá habló en un tono más duro del que deseaba, pero aquellas palabras le habían enfadado—. Seguro que tu padre te quiere en el fondo.

Karai volvió a reír, aunque lo hizo más bien por no sonar demasiado sarcástica.

—Segunda vez que te digo esta noche que eres horriblemente inocente. Dime, Leonardo, oh, pureza personificada. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por tus hermanos?

—Para que sean felices.

—No. Eso es lo que haces. ¿Por qué estás tan encima de ellos? —repitió de manera imperante.

Cruzó los brazos. No le estaba gustando el cariz que tomaba la conversación.

—Responderé por ti —Karai volvió a acercarse tanto como le permitía la celda—. Te gusta tener el control, te llena, da un sentido a quién eres y lo que haces. ¿Pero qué pasaría si eso te hiciera daño? ¿Seguirías ayudando a tus hermanos?

La chica ni se inmutó cuando Leonardo se abalanzó bruscamente sobre los barrotes. Podía ver sus ojos verdes, que brillaban de perspicacia.

—Lo haría aunque mi vida se fuera en ello. Más te vale no volver a cuestionarme eso.

La expresión de Karai cambió. Movió la cabeza mientras se levantaba, alejándose un poco de la prisión.

—Me estás malinterpretando. Tan sólo te doy un consejo. La vida es difícil y dura por sí sola. Llevar tanta carga innecesaria a cuestas hará que te quemes demasiado rápido —Puso las manos en sus caderas—. Me caes bien, Leo. Pero no me gusta nada esa nobleza pasada de moda.

—Y yo odio que seas tan egoísta —También quedó de pie, agarrándose a las barras—. Haces lo que te da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias. Algún día lo pagarás muy caro.

—Pues mira, gracias a mi actitud tan poco altruista aún sigues vivo —Frunció el ceño. Al parecer no era el único que estaba frustrándose—. ¿Crees que no corro ningún peligro visitándote? Deberías parar un momento a pensar en lo que dices, porque ahora el egoísta estás siendo tú.

El corazón se le detuvo un instante. Abrió la boca, pero no tuvo nada que decir. Le había atacado con su propia arma.

—Mira, nunca te lo he preguntado porque tiene que ser un incordio para ti —la chica se rascó la nuca. Continuó de una manera más concesiva—. ¿Pero en serio sería tan grave que te unieras a nuestro clan? Sí, será todo lo duro que digas, pero te acostumbrarás tarde o temprano. Podríamos entrenar juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

Leonardo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Le dio la espalda. Si la miraba unos segundos más no contendría las ganas de gritar.

—¿Y convivir con alguien con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente? Nunca.

No pudo ver cómo se tomó aquel comentario. Tampoco hizo ningún movimiento audible. Ese momento se había suspendido en el tiempo.

—En la vida no existe ni el blanco ni el negro —respondió finalmente. No había enfado o veneno en su voz. Lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Que alguien haya matado a otra persona no implica que sea un demonio —Dio un par de pasos y abrió la puerta. Tras una pausa añadió—. Ah, se me olvidaba. Tus manos también están manchadas. Las mías no.

Cerró con un portazo.

* * *

Dejó de visitarle. No quería admitirlo, pero Leonardo realmente había desarrollado cierto apego por la kunoichi. Era lo única que alegraba su ahora mísera vida, reducida a aquellas cuatro paredes oscuras. Pasaba las horas andando de un lado a otro, mirando la puerta, esperando a que Karai volviera a aparecer, formulando mil y una disculpas. Pero nada.

Caer una vez era asumible. Dos no. El hambre volvió con mayor fuerza, así como la soledad y el frío. Jamás fue tan consciente de la calidez que podía otorgar una simple compañía amigable. A cada hora se encogía más y más. Se retrajo en la esquina más oscura de la celda y de allí no se movió.

Lo único que quedaba eran las últimas palabras de la chica. Era cierto. Estaba tan centrado en su benevolencia que olvidó que él ya había llegado a matar. No dudó ni un instante. No experimentó remordimiento mientras la cabeza de uno volaba por los aires y otro era atravesado en el pecho hasta morir desangrado.

Se concentró en sus latidos. ¿Eso le convertía en alguien como Shredder? ¿También era malvado?

No. No podía ser. Era capaz de amar. Amaba a sus hermanos, a su padre, valores como la nobleza y el honor. Eso no podía encuadrarse en alguien de corazón negro.

«Pero eso no quita que has saboreado la sangre de otros», una voz susurró en su cabeza. «¿Y si tenían alguien importante en sus vidas? ¿Y si tenían una familia? Piensa en el sufrimiento que has causado...».

—¡No! —pensó en voz alta. Comenzó a temblar.

«Encima de malo, cobarde. Shredder puede haber asesinado a tu padre, pero tú has hecho lo mismo».

—¡Basta! —suplicó encogiendo los hombros. Sentía que los temblores escapaban a su control.

«¿Ves esta celda en la que te vas a pudrir? Así eres por dentro. Ni siquiera eres digno de un entierro».

—No —Tenía el corazón en un puño. Aquella sensación opresiva iba a más y más. Se asfixiaba—. Decidí vivir. Aguantar hasta el final.

«¿Y de encontrar a tus hermanos serías capaz de mirarles a la cara? ¿Decirles que mataste a alguien a sangre fría? No eres blanco, no eres puro. Tienes una parte de maldad. Y si no la aceptas de una vez te irá consumiendo hasta que no quede nada».

Se derrumbó.

* * *

—...ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Abrid la puerta!

Leonardo despertó con aquellas palabras ensordecidas a través de la pared. Una ráfaga de luz le obligó a tapar sus ojos, cegados temporalmente. La silueta imponente de Shredder estaba recortada contra la iluminación amarillenta del pasillo. Llevaba a alguien sujeto de la muñeca y no dudó ni un instante en empujarla al interior con brusquedad. Cayó al suelo profiriendo un grito de dolor.

—¡Karai! —exclamó. Intentó extender una mano hacia ella, pero no llegó a alcanzarla.

Ésta levantó la vista. Jamás la había visto tan temerosa. Un fino hilo de sangre se escurría lentamente por el labio izquierdo.

—L-lo siento —susurró atemorizada—, no podía...

—Le dabas comida sin mi permiso, ¿verdad? —Shredder hablaba con mayor contundencia. Se puso a su lado y le pisó la espalda. Poco a poco fue apretando más— Me sorprende que no te hayamos pillado antes. Ya decía que algo no cuadraba aquí. Me has decepcionado, y lo vas a pagar muy caro.

La chica no podía levantarse. Leonardo pudo ver cómo sus rasgos se congestionaban de dolor.

—¡Yo soy a quién debes reprender! —suplicó por ella mientras tiraba de los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas. En vano—. De no ser por mi no habría hecho esto. Déjala ir.

Shredder le taladró con la mirada. Sus piernas temblaron un momento, aunque consiguió mantener la compostura.

—Serás idiota. ¿Algo como tú va a decirme cómo debo educar a mi hija?

Por un momento pensó que no había escuchado bien. Agitó la cabeza mientras miraba alternativamente al hombre y a la chica. Pudo ver en su cara un intento de disculpa, pero no llegó a formularla.

—¿Tu padre es...? —Por un instante sintió que se mareaba. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la frente. Su boca abierta temblaba de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser? No, no tenía sentido. Se negaba a creerlo.

«Pero nunca me dijo _quién_ era».

—No se lo has contado —afirmó Shredder, estrechando sus ojos. Se dirigió a Karai con malicia— Pensaste que si lo sabía jamás confiaría en ti —se rio ante aquella ocurrencia—. Eres demasiado ingenua —apretó el puño izquierdo. De la armadura que lo cubría salieron tres garras de metal— pero esta misma noche vamos a poner punto y final a esa actitud tuya. ¡Guardias! Sacad al engendro de la jaula y tenedlo bien sujeto.

Dos ninjas de negro entraron como sombras en el cubículo. Abrieron la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre el mutante. Intentó desasirse, pero no duró ni dos segundos. Le sacaron a rastras de la jaula y quedó de rodillas frente al líder del Clan del Pie. Este no desvió su atención de él ni un milímetro. Tensó los hombros.

—Karai, observa bien mientras voy acabando con su vida. Seguro que al poco estará chillando, suplicando que termine lo más rápido posible —Posó la punta de una de las garras en su mejilla y empezó a apretar. No tardó mucho en comenzar a sangrar. Apretó los labios, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. La punta fue ascendiendo hasta rozar el ojo izquierdo. Imaginó que detrás de la máscara de metal el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa sádica. Debía de tener algún placer para él verle postrado, a su merced, con el pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo frenéticamente con la respiración— ¿Por dónde podría empezar? Tienes unos ojos bastante grandes. Me pregunto cómo quedarán si les hago un retoque...

—¡Basta!

Shredder bajó la mano y centró la atención hacia su hija. Ésta se había levantado y portaba lo que parecía ser un kunai. El enfado llameaba en sus ojos verdes. Los guardias que sujetaban a Leonardo se removieron nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Serías capaz de enfrentar a tu propio padre? —preguntó sin mostrar mayor emoción. Sí se movió lo suficiente para quedar de cara a la kunoichi. Crujió el cuello de un lado a otro, como si realmente estuviera dispuesto a luchar.

—Ponle un solo dedo encima y verás qué más soy capaz de hacer —amenazó extendiendo el brazo. No había duda en su voz, no dio ni un paso atrás. Leonardo intentó establecer contacto visual, suplicando que no se le ocurriera hacer una tontería como esa. No desvió la mirada ni un centímetro de su padre.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

Aquella vez Karai no habló. Leonardo y los guardias pudieron escuchar cómo sus nudillos se aferraban todavía más en torno a la empuñadura.

Padre e hija mantuvieron contacto visual por largo rato. Ninguno bajó la mirada ni hizo ningún otro movimiento. Ni siquiera parpadearon. En aquel silencio tenso Leonardo visualizaba todas las sensaciones. La tensión muscular de los guardias. Su respiración. Tragó saliva mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Cada segundo era una verdadera agonía. El ambiente de la habitación estaba demasiado cargado. Esas expresiones transmitían más sentimiento que mil palabras continuadas. Era una verdadera batalla mental.

El brazo izquierdo de Karai comenzó a temblar.

—Ya veo —Shredder retrajo sus garras. El choque había cesado—. He cambiado de opinión. Soltadle.

Leonardo dejó caer los brazos. Aunque el silencio había sido interrumpido aún seguía preocupado por lo que estaba por venir. La chica parpadeó repetidamente mientras envainaba el kunai. Sin embargo, aún no había bajado la guardia.

—Escuchadme bien los dos. Tan solo diré esto una vez.

Tuvo escalofríos. Intentó incorporarse pero quedó a medio camino.

—Hamato Leonardo —Volvió a enfrentarse a aquella expresión férrea—. Desde ahora tu vida está ligada a la de Karai. Vigilarás que nadie atente contra ella y la protegerás de todo daño. Si en algún momento muriera por cualquier causa correrás su misma suerte —se dirigió a su hija. Ésta se irguió de hombros, expectante—. Oroku Karai. Leonardo pasa a ser tu total y absoluta responsabilidad. Juntos completaréis vuestro entrenamiento y realizaréis todas las misiones que os sean encomendadas. No obstante, si en algún momento traicionara o desertara del Clan del Pie te verás en la obligación de darle muerte en mi presencia. No toleraré dudas ni negaciones por tu parte. Lo matarás lentamente. Con tus propias manos y las de nadie más.

Leonardo se quedó mirando el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos. Para nada esperaba algo como eso. Palabras como aquellas tenían un poder tal que podían asemejarse a un juramento inquebrantable.

Algo que la muerte únicamente podría romper.

—Dejadles solos un rato —ordenó a los guardias. Estos asintieron enérgicamente, abandonando la sala tal y como habían venido. Shredder les siguió mientras continuaba hablando—. Preparaos para un largo viaje. Volvemos a Japón.

Sus pasos, cada vez más lejanos, terminaron haciéndose inaudibles. Karai se desplomó con la frente perlada en sudor. Boqueaba de manera acelerada y sibilante, como si estuviera asfixiándose.

Leonardo no sabía qué decir ni qué sentir. Todo era un cúmulo de sensaciones que se atropellaban entre sí, sin poder sacar nada en claro. Aun habiendo sobrevivido se sentía cansado y abrumado por la carga que había caído sobre él. Al otro extremo de la sala la kunoichi se sentaba a duras penas con el hombro apoyado en la pared. El flequillo la cubría la parte superior de la cara, pero sí observó que rechinaba los dientes.

«¿Por qué?», quiso haberle preguntado. Se sentía traicionado. Tener algo parecido a una amistad con la hija de un asesino chocaba con sus principios. Pero le había salvado la vida. ¿En qué lugar la dejaba entonces?

—G-gracias —Fue lo único que salió de su boca. Hizo ademán de acercarse a ella.

—¡Cállate! —Movió bruscamente la mano para luego abrazarse a sí misma. Poco a poco dejó de temblar. Continuó con una voz aguda, a punto de quebrarse—. No hables. No digas nada.

Leonardo la miró con pena. Por un momento deseó poder comprenderla, alcanzarla, llegar a visualizar siquiera un poco de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo había protegido? ¿Orgullo propio? ¿Resentimiento por su padre? ¿Afecto hacia él?

¿Un poco de todo?

Jamás supo la respuesta. Se quedó donde estaba, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Y no dijo nada.

* * *

**Katas:** Movimientos de artes marciales en secuencia que se usan para entrenar todo el cuerpo a la vez. Hay muchos movimientos que se encuadran en distintos estilos como el _S__hotokan _o el _Shitō-ryū. _

**Anpan:** Es un bollo dulce japonés relleno de pasta de judía (_azuki). _Hay muchos tipos.

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo va vuestra vida? Espero que bien. Yo ando algo atareado con el grupo de Teatro, ya que estrenamos la semana que viene («Alicia en el País de las Maravillas», para los curiosos). Tan solo podemos ensayar de noche y como tengo que madrugar para ir a clase ando siempre un poco cansado.

Este capítulo ha sido de los que más me han sorprendido. No es que tuviera bajas expectativas, pero **Karai **me ha quedado de una manera mucho mejor de la que esperaba. Esa ambigüedad moral es algo que pienso explorar a lo largo de la trama.

Creo que no es necesario que diga que la imposición de Shredder tendrá gran repercusión en la trama. ¿En qué sentido? Eso es algo que se irá descubriendo *guiño guiño*

No puedo quedarme sin pasar a los **agradecimientos: **

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_Estoy aún informándome sobre el plan de Kirby. Tengo la idea clara, pero digamos que hay ciertos...trámites que debo plasmar de manera coherente. Lo interesante de este capítulo es ese «vínculo» entre Leo y Karai. Si se piensa de manera fría, puede conllevar a algún que otro dilema en el futuro... _

**marita:** _Muchas gracias por mostrar tu alegría sobre mis exámenes. El año pasado suspendí dos asignaturas, y en comparación es mucho mejor. Igualmente me alegra que sintieras el capítulo como si tú misma fueras Raph. Que el lector se meta en la piel del personaje es una de mis mayores aspiraciones como escritor. Si algo me gusta del ninja de rojo es la pasión con la que quiere a sus hermanos. Los ama tanto que su simple imagen le da fuerzas para seguir adelante. _

**Bilbogirl: **_ Bueno, Bilbo, si este «pendejo» iba a meter a Raph en una palestra ya en ese momento estaba siendo malvado XD. Sí, recibí tu PM pero no lo he podido responder aún. Tomaré en cuenta tus lecciones. Espero que este capítulo haya prometido tanto como comentabas. Agur eta muxu asko Andaluziatik! _

**I Love Kittens too: **_No te preocupes, muy pronto descubrirás cómo es exactamente el hombre que ha salvado a Raph (y el lío en el que se ha metido XD. Tranquila, esto último es broma). Uff, vi «El regreso del Jedi» hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeño. Supongo que tendrás razón. Un abrazo y saludos desde España. _

**Lena-kun:** _*momento de fangirleo* ¡Review de nueva lectora! ¡Cuánta emoción! *momento de fangirleo off*. Me encanta la sinceridad que desprende tu opinión. Se que me tiro muchas veces por el dramatismo, pero intento «compensar» de vez en cuando. Ojalá vieras mi sonrisa cada vez que leo y releo tu review. Incluso en el punto negativo que señalaste. Lo reconozco, he dejado de lado las habilidades marciales de las tortu y la acción en general. Debo ponerme una tarde a informarme más a fondo sobre técnicas ninja para poder escribir con autoridad. Otra razón de ello es que mis historias son muy estáticas, pero prometo que en el futuro veremos más peleas (quizá cuando sean algo más mayorcitos). Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por tu fidelidad. Con eso me es más que suficiente para saber que estás ahí. Deseo que te vaya muy bien donde quiera que estés. _

_P.S: Me ha dado por curiosear tu perfil. ¡Solo soy nueve días mayor que tú! :D _

**Schwarzblau: **_Algo me decía que ese capítulo te iba a encantar. Soy consciente de ese fallo. Aun poniéndome manos a la obra para solucionarlo parece ser que me han quedado cabos sueltos por ahí. La próxima vez que escriba sobre niños de manera tan focalizada procuraré recordar tus consejos__. Debo ponerte los pies en la tierra. No he dicho que a April le guste Donnie en ese sentido (son niños, ni saben aún lo que es eso). Solo ella podrá responder esa pregunta a su debido momento. _

Se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Os parece mejor que responda los reviews por PM? Os mencionaré en agradecimientos igualmente, pero tengo la sensación de que suelo ser muy prolífico. Si no os molesta podéis decírmelo también. Todo es por que vosotros os sintáis de una manera más cómoda.

El grupo de Teatro me tiene algo saturado, y el fin de semana que viene mis compañeros de carrera y yo nos vamos a nuestro **viaje de estudios **(Túnez, yuju). Tengo el siguiente capítulo ya escrito, pero advierto que es muy largo y tardaré tiempo en revisarlo, corregirlo y prepararlo. De esta manera, si no lo he publicado **antes del jueves 12 de Marzo, **tendréis que esperar hasta **Semana Santa** para la siguiente actualización. Todo depende del tiempo que encuentre. Intentaré apretar un poco el cinturón pero no prometo nada. Espero que seáis comprensivos.

Ahora sí, ya os dejo.

¡Nos vemos!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	11. воин (R-IV) (Parte I)

**Special disclaimer: **_Raymond Adams_ es un OC (Original Character) propiedad intelectual de _Mikemasters Z KAI,_ cuyo permiso he obtenido para su aparición en esta historia.

**Nota: **Debido a la extensión del capítulo se ha dividido en dos partes que se publicarán en días sucesivos.

** \- CAPÍTULO 10.**** воин - **

Una gota de agua se desprendió de la película formada en el estrecho orificio del grifo. El sonido que generó al fundirse en su mismo elemento pareció generar un efecto eco. O quizá todo aquello que interrumpía un silencio daba la sensación de sonar más fuerte. Raphael prefería decantarse por la segunda opción.

Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Temía dormirse si se relajaba más de la cuenta. La tentación de sumergirse en la bañera y no salir jamás era muy fuerte, pero debía tener los brazos y la cabeza sin mojar debido a las vendas que lo cubrían. En su lugar prefería distraerse observando el techo de lona verde. Le calmaba ver cómo el sol de tarde generaba un juego de luces y sombras causado por las ramas de los árboles sobre la tienda. A cada segundo notaba que la tensión y el estrés abandonaban su cuerpo. Lo mismo podía decir del sudor, la mugre y la sangre que había acumulado en aquellas semanas, oscureciendo el agua que lo envolvía.

A su izquierda había una silla de cáñamo. Sobre ella había doblado un conjunto básico. Camiseta y pantalón grises además de unas chanclas negras de pie ancho. Rozó el pantalón con el dorso de la mano mientras mantenía una mirada perdida. Era extraño. Nunca había llevado ropa en La Guarida, tan sólo las rodilleras, la bandana y poco más. Al principio no comprendía la necesidad de la gente de llevar ropa que les hacía más pesados.

Hacía unos meses acompañó a Donatello a recoger chatarra al vertedero. Lo hacían de noche, amparados en la sombra. Rebuscando en la basura el ninja de rojo encontró una revista. En la portada un hombre musculado de blanca sonrisa mostraba su cuerpo ligero de ropa. Fue al pasar las páginas y notar un extraño cosquilleo en el abdomen cuando descubrió el motivo del pudor humano.

Lo descubrió, pero seguía sin compartirlo. Incluso en ese momento no veía la...razón de ocultar el cuerpo de alguien. «Es una norma social arraigada desde la Prehistoria», explicaba Donnie cuando lo comentaba.

Ahora era distinto. Se vio a sí mismo en aquella jaula como objeto de diversión de todos. Sus miradas ansiosas no le veían como un igual, sino como una cosa o un juguete. Estaba por debajo de ellos sin importar que tuviera una inteligencia similar. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la ropa ofrecía una seguridad difícil de describir. Al menos le impediría bajar la cabeza ante los humanos con los que iba a tratar de ahora en adelante. Quizá no era la razón correcta por la que la gente llevaba ropa; pero se trataba de _su _razón. Nada más importaba.

La agarró con suavidad. El tacto le gustaba. De alguna manera le provocaba una sensación placentera. Todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas parecía un sueño distante en la memoria…

* * *

El campamento no quedaba muy lejos, pero sí a una distancia más que prudencial del pueblo donde le habían retenido. De vez en cuando Raphael tropezaba por las piedras del camino en un intento de mantener el ritmo de Steranko. En ningún momento mostró preocupación por él, ni mucho menos disminuyó el paso.

—Este lugar está alejado de la mano de Dios —comentó en un momento. Raphael no sabía si pensaba en voz alta o le estaba hablando a él—. Hace un calor horrible.

Tras doblar un recodo vieron a lo lejos un conjunto de tiendas de campaña rodeadas de unos pocos camiones. Habían aprovechado un claro para establecerse. Raphael comenzó a escuchar voces animadas en la lejanía.

Al lado de la primera tienda un grupo de hombres de varias edades estaban sentados en círculo sobre unas cajas. Algunos de ellos estaban riéndose, posiblemente por algún chiste que hubieran contado. Cuando les vieron llegar todos callaron y se levantaron en postura firme.

—Señor Steranko —saludó el más cercano inclinando levemente la cabeza. Llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Raphael procuraba no establecer contacto visual, pero eso no evitó que el resto de hombres le observaban con curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde está Sierra? —preguntó secamente.

—En su tienda, haciendo inventario. ¿Quiere que la avise?

—No será necesario —cortó, retomando el paso.

A medida que se adentraban en el campamento escuchó que murmuraban:

— ¿Quién va con él?

— Vaya herida…

— A saber...

No todos en el campamento estaban pasando el rato. De hecho, el resto del plantel parecía bastante ajetreado. Cuatro chicos ordenaban unas cajas por tamaños. Otro ya entrado en años tomaba anotaciones mientras paseaba entre montones de estas. Estaba tan concentrado que casi se chocó con Raphael. Aquellos que pasaban cerca de Steranko le saludaban escuetamente y volvían al trabajo. Algunos le miraban con desconcierto, pero no se detenían demasiado.

« ¿Qué se supone que hacen?». Recordó fugazmente que su antiguo amo habló de un negocio. En ningún momento especificó de qué se trataba.

Llegaron ante una tienda con una cruz roja en la parte superior. Steranko pasó sin mayor dilación, seguido de un Raphael algo cauteloso.

La estancia era simple. De manera periférica se situaban una serie de camillas de sábana verde. Cerca de la entrada había una mesa con multitud de utensilios ordenados metódicamente. Una mujer embutida en una bata los estaba colocando en un botiquín de mayor a menor tamaño sin percatarse de su llegada.

—Karla —llamó el hombre en un tono algo más bajo de lo habitual.

La chica pegó un respingo y se volvió. Parecía bastante joven con aquellos rizos negros que cubrieron su cara. Rápidamente los puso detrás de la oreja.

— ¡Disculpa, Ivan! —La joven cambio el peso de un pie a otro—. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de…

—Te traigo a uno nuevo. Me gustaría que atendieras sus heridas y prepararas un baño.

Karla ladeó la cabeza, mirándole de arriba abajo. El marrón de sus ojos resaltó al parpadear.

— ¡Claro, no hay problema! Ven conmigo —Con un gesto le indicó que se sentara en la camilla más cercana—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Raphael.

—Yo soy Karla Sierra. Un placer.

—Te veré cuando hayas descansado —Sin decir adiós Steranko salió de la enfermería.

Resultaba que Sierra era el médico del campamento. No tardó en ponerse a su lado con un montón de pequeñas botellas, pomadas y vendas.

—Esos arañazos son muy profundos —murmuraba mientras iba tomando lo que iba a utilizar—. Quizá tenga que poner un antibiótico. A ver...

Pese a su aparente inexperiencia demostró ser muy diligente. Raphael siseó de dolor cuando le echaron alcohol en el brazo.

—Tranquilo, es normal. Pronto pasará —susurró con mimo.

Aún seguía doliéndole; pero sus tratamientos parecían surtir efecto. La joven arrugó el entrecejo mientras palpaba la herida de la mejilla.

—No se va a curar por completo. Te va a quedar una cicatriz bastante visible —advirtió con tristeza—. Por lo pronto voy a tener que suturarla. Tengo un anestésico local por aquí que podría disminuir el dolor...

Minutos más tarde Raphael descubrió que no era suficiente.

* * *

Karla le ayudó amablemente a meterse en la bañera sin mojar las vendas y ni los apósitos. Cogió un poco de ropa y la puso en la silla de al lado.

—No es lo mejor del mundo, pero servirá para que te cubras —Sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Te dejaré un rato para que descanses tranquilamente. Llámame para lo que necesites. Estaré rondando por aquí cerca, así que no te preocupes si piensas que no podría escucharte.

Y ahí estaba, acariciando aquel pantalón gris y simple que supondría la primera prenda en sus diez años de vida.

Todo era más oscuro. El sol se había puesto ya y apenas quedaba luz de día. «Es hora de salir», pensó con resignación. Su cuerpo mojado emergió del agua totalmente limpio. Por un momento se sorprendió al ver que la piel había recuperado su color verde intenso. Tuvo un escalofrío cuando piso la alfombrilla. Reparó entonces que bajo la ropa Karla también le había dejado una toalla. Tomó su rato en secarse. Apenas escuchaba ningún sonido del exterior. A lo mejor todos estaban ya cenando.

Se sintió muy torpe cuando empezó a ponerse los pantalones. Como tortuga mutante no tenía cintura, así que tras unos minutos incómodos decidió subírselos tan arriba como pudo. Más fácil fue la camiseta, pero le quedaba bastante grande. Estaba sentado en la silla poniéndose las chanclas cuando vio que a unos pasos había un lavabo con espejo.

Dentro de él hubo un choque de sensaciones. Un instinto le gritaba que se olvidara, que saliera de la tienda. Sin embargo...

Ya estaba frente a él. Tras cerrar los ojos en un intento de calmarse levantó la vista.

Seguía conservando aquellos rasgos que le caracterizaban como Raphael Hamato. Los mismos ojos verdes. La misma anchura de hombros. Incluso identificó la escotadura de su plastrón que le había acompañado desde muy pequeño.

Pero algo no cuadraba.

Tragó saliva. Quizá sus mejillas estaban algo más hendidas, o aquellas ojeras profundas lo hacían más mayor. Casi toda su cara izquierda estaba cubierta.

Abrió la boca y comenzó a respirar por ella. La repulsión que sentía se hacía más fuerte. Pero debía seguir mirando, ir más allá. No solo necesitaba hacerlo; era de importancia vital.

Con lentitud comenzó a arrancarse el apósito. Sabía que aquello era una estupidez y que le causaría a Karla un disgusto. Si intentara explicárselo no lo entendería. Ni siquiera él mismo podía justificar sus acciones. El silencio fue momentáneamente interrumpido por el sonido de la venda al desprenderse de la piel tirante.

Ésta cayó a sus pies. Ya estaba. No había nada que lo separara de la realidad. Volvió a enfrentarse al espejo y palideció.

No se reconocía a sí mismo.

Tres filas de suturas cubrían prácticamente la totalidad de la mejilla izquierda. Era casi un milagro que no hubiera llegado a la comisura de sus labios, pero igualmente estaba desfigurado.

La fuerza abandonó sus piernas. Pudo encontrar apoyo en las manos, poniendo toda la tensión de la que disponía para no caer al suelo. Con los hombros temblando por el peso muerto siguió enfrentándose al espejo, desgranando la nueva imagen de su alma.

Porque aquellos cambios iban más allá de lo físico. Lo supo por la mirada, por el brillo oscuro de sus ojos. Aquellas semanas habían dejado una huella imperceptible al ojo humano, más no al del corazón. En su reflejo vio un mundo nuevo: inseguridad, miedo, furia, odio, pena...

Tomó aire con tanta fuerza que era audible. Contuvo el impulso de correr lejos de allí, de gritar hasta que la voz le abandonara. Deseaba romper todos sus huesos, golpearse hasta sangrar. Incluso anheló morir para no sentir nada más. Sus dedos le dolían por la fuerza con la que se sujetaba al borde del lavabo.

Y poco a poco fue disminuyendo. En sus oídos escuchaba cómo los latidos acelerados de su corazón comenzaban a serenarse. Dejó caer los brazos, repentinamente agotado.

Ahora solo había vacío. Aquella cicatriz no era más que un vestigio del verdadero daño. Con la mano izquierda tapó el lado deforme de su cara. Incluso de esa manera seguía pareciendo monstruoso. Incompleto.

Era eso. Su alma. Estaba partida en dos.

La otra mitad estaba perdida en el abismo, donde también fueron innumerables recuerdos de una vida donde cuatro niños inocentes no conocían más que el amor y la bondad. Y antes de crecer sanos y unidos el destino decidió destriparlos. La vida era así. Cruel e injusta.

En la bañera pudo visualizar a sus hermanos cuando eran más pequeños, de una manera tan intensa que parecían estar ahí. Leo y Mikey se salpicaban entre risas mientras Donnie observaba el agua, intentando imaginar su composición. Verlos tan felices le hacía daño, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

¿Por qué ellos habían muerto y él no?

Porque era un superviviente. El mundo estaba repleto de ellos. Eran unos pocos los elegidos que debían cargar con las memorias de aquellos que perecieron para seguir adelante. ¿Hacia dónde? Raphael no podía saberlo. Aún era demasiado pronto.

Los pequeños pararon de repente y lo miraron con tristeza, directamente a los ojos.

«Supongo que esto es una despedida», dijo en silencio a aquellos niños que lentamente se esfumaban. Ahora los veía lejos, en un lugar al que nunca podía llegar.

O quizá era él el inalcanzable.

Había momentos que marcaban un antes un después. Un camino sin retorno. Raphael dejaba de ser él mismo para pasar a algo más. ¿El qué? No quería pensarlo. Estaba harto de las preguntas sin respuesta.

Salió al exterior tras deleitarse de la vista de sus hermanos una vez más.

No volvió la vista atrás.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Raphael salió de la tienda de Karla después de una segunda cura (« ¿Por qué te has quitado el apósito? No podemos gastar material del botiquín así como así»). La temperatura había descendido bastante

Localizó a Steranko unos metros adelante. Estaba hablando gravemente con un hombre de pelo castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta. Llevaba botas militares, pantalón de camuflaje ajustado y camiseta blanca de tirantes. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas, mostrando unos brazos delgados pero fibrosos. Antes de que Raphael dijera nada Steranko le vio y con una seña hizo que se acercara.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó tras echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—Karla es de lo mejorcito que hay —El otro hombre añadió guiñándole con uno de sus ojos grises. Pareció sonreír, pero no podía saberlo por la barba de varios días que llevaba—. Nadie tiene tanta habilidad con...

Una mirada severa de Steranko le calló abruptamente. En respuesta levantó las manos en son de paz y se las llevó a los bolsillos.

— ¿Sabes lo que es el tráfico de armas? —Ivan volvió a centrarse en el quelonio.

Raphael podía imaginar lo que significaba, pero prefirió negar con la cabeza.

—Conseguir armas e intercambiarlas por dinero. Con ese dinero se compran más armas y luego clientes a los que ofrecérselas. Así nos ganamos la vida. Somos un grupo amplio, por lo que a veces recurrimos a otros trabajos extra. A partir de hoy compartiremos el pan y la sal, pero no pienso que te quedes holgazaneando. Cuando estés totalmente recuperado comenzarás a trabajar en el transporte de armamento.

Cada frase era como un golpe de tambor. Incluso habiendo tenido opción a Raphael nunca se le habría ocurrido decir «No».

—Este de aquí es Raymond Adams, tu compañero de tienda —Con un gesto de cabeza lo presentó. El joven sonrió mostrando los dientes—. Le acompañarás en su trabajo estos primeros días. Él te contará los detalles. Id a cenar con los demás, tengo que atender algunos asuntos —Se fue en la dirección opuesta a paso ligero.

— ¡Bienvenido al grupo! —Le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Intentó alejarse, pero Raymond le sujetaba con entusiasmo— Raphael, ¿no? Tu nombre empieza como el mío. ¡Qué ocurrencia, ¿no?! Puedes llamarme Ray para abreviar.

El mutante se encogió, visiblemente incómodo. Su nuevo compañero rio por lo bajo y le dio un suave coscorrón.

—No seas tímido, que no muerdo. Anda, vamos a cenar que seguro que tienes hambre. Los demás querrán saber lo bien que te encuentras ahora.

Se dirigieron a una de las tiendas más grandes. De ésta se escapaba un ambiente iluminado e inanimado. Raphael pudo escuchar risas, canciones y conversaciones animadas. Ray tan sólo espero a que la tortuga llegara a su lado para descorrer las cortinas.

— ¡Camaradas! ¡Aquí traigo al nuevo!

La gente estaba sentada en una mesa con forma de U. Al principio no se fijaron en ellos. Estaban bastante apretujados, pero no parecía importarles.

Todos movieron la cabeza hacia la entrada, donde Raymond los saludaba con una mano mientras posaba la otra sobre el hombro de Raphael. Éste pudo reconocer algunas de las caras con las que se había cruzado al llegar al campamento. Incluso vio a Karla sentada en una de las esquinas, levantando la mano tímidamente a modo de saludo.

—Se llama Raphael —continuó hablando con ese entusiasmo que parecía tan suyo—. Va a ser mi compañero de penurias, así que tratadlo bien, ¿eh? ¡Zeff! ¿Puedes traerle algo de tu especialidad?

El hombre del parche en el ojo se levantó. Por un momento quedó en silencio, mirando atentamente al allegado. Lo mismo podía decirse de los presentes. «¿Es el que estaba con Steranko?» «¿De dónde viene?» «¿Qué...quién... es?», escuchaba aquí y allá en susurros. Pese a todo el silencio no era tenso, sino más bien curioso.

—Sin problema, aunque espero que su estómago sea como el nuestro... pero va a correr a tu cuenta. Lo que tiene pedir más platos cuando todos están servidos.

— ¡Oh, venga! ¡Si sabes que soy el único capaz de encontrar los ingredientes que te gustan! Deberías estar agradecido —replicó en broma. Empujó con suavidad a Raphael—. Vamos a encontrar un sitio. A este ritmo todos se van a poner tan gordos que caerán por los dos lados.

Poco a poco las conversaciones fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Nadie le miró con maldad, ni mucho menos llegó a darle mayor importancia a su apariencia. Se sentaron en una de las esquinas y fue presentándole a los más cercanos. Uno de ellos, bastante bebido, le preguntó si era de Checoslovaquia mientras le tendía una jarra de cerveza. Antes de que Raphael pudiera responder cayó dormido sobre la mesa.

— ¡Otra vez Ross se ha pasado con la bebida! ¿Cuántas noches van ya? —gritó uno de los más jóvenes al otro lado de la mesa. También iba algo «contento».

— ¡A mí no me mires! Perdí la cuenta hace tres meses —respondió otro, arrancando unas cuantas risas de los que estaban alrededor.

—Tranquilo. Casi siempre está así y a la mañana siguiente se encuentra como nuevo —Le comentó Ray cuando vio la expresión del quelonio— ¡Ah, mira! Ya llega Zeff.

El cocinero le tendió lo que parecía ser una sopa de patatas con carne.

—Aquí tienes, chico. Que te... ¡mira por dónde! ¡Que la comida no se te va a escapar!

Raphael apenas le escuchó. En cuanto percibió aquel olor irresistible a punto estuvo de sumergir la cara en el plato. Fue consciente en ese momento del hambre atroz que había acumulado a lo largo de todos esos días. Era increíble que no hubiera desfallecido hasta entonces.

« ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo tan bueno como esto?». En lugar de responder devoró con mayor avidez.

Raymond echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido por la voracidad con la que engullía sin apenas masticar. Incluso alguno que otro miraba con curiosidad aquel espectáculo. Zeff se tornó a su alrededor con los brazos en jarra.

—A ver si tomáis ejemplo, chicos —anunció con orgullo—. Ver a la juventud comer con esta energía es el mayor agradecimiento que podéis dar a un viejo como yo.

Hubo un momento en el que Raphael pareció que se atragantaba. Ray le pasó un vaso de agua, que tragó de una sentada. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo había terminado.

— ¡Más! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes, tendiéndole el plato a Zeff.

—Madre mía, cómo me has salido —Soltó una carcajada—. Está bien, pero sólo por esta noche.

El resto de la cena fluyó de manera más tranquila. Al poco los compañeros de Raymond le asediaron con mil y una preguntas. Raphael las respondió como mejor pudo, pero incluso así había algunas sobre su fisionomía con las que quedó totalmente en blanco. Cuando Ray anunció que ya era de madrugada se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido agradablemente rápido. La gente fue saliendo en pequeños grupos. Muchos de ellos se despidieron de Raphael como si fuera uno más. Zeff cogió a algunos de los más jóvenes con un tirón de orejas. «Ah, no, vosotros os quedáis y me ayudáis a lavar los platos». Pese a la severidad de sus palabras lo dijo como si se tratara de un chiste.

—Perdona Raymond —Karla se acercó a ellos. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro—. ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Ivan a la cena?

—Debía atender algunos asuntos. Supongo que le tomaron algo más de tiempo.

La chica pareció entristecerse.

—Bueno, ya se lo diré mañana. Recibí una carta de mi abuela. No, tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada malo. Simplemente me envió una bufanda a mano para él.

— ¿Otra vez?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es demasiado mayor y se olvida de muchas cosas. Pero siempre recordará lo que Steranko hizo por ella. Y sabes lo agradecida que es —Raymond asintió, comprendiendo. La chica se inclinó hacia Raphael—. Me alegra ver que tienes mejor color. La próxima vez que te quites el apósito te lo apretaré tan fuerte que vendrás pidiéndome que te lo quite —añadió en tono amigable. Con una sonrisa fugaz se despidió.

Raymond estiró los brazos y bostezó.

—Ven conmigo. Es hora de que descanses como es debido.

Las demás tiendas estaban iluminadas por una lamparita en la parte superior. Todos estaban poniendo mosquiteras o repelentes. La de Raymond era una de las más alejadas. No era diferente de las demás, triangulares y de lona amarillenta.

—Mi casa es tu casa —comentó con una parodia de solemnidad.

La estancia era sencilla. Había que entrar a gatas pero tenía espacio suficiente para dos personas. El hombre se adelantó, encendió la luz, cogió un saco que estaba en una esquina y se lo lanzó.

—Aquí tienes. Tu cama personal portable. Siento que no tengas ninguna almohada, pero puedo prestarte la mía. Ya conseguiremos otra para ti cuando vayamos a São Paulo. En un momento pongo la mosquitera. Puedes imaginar lo molestos que son los insectos en esta época.

Raphael se aferró más al saco mientras asentía. Raymond dio una palmada.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Mañana nos espera un gran día. Ve acomodándote mientras arreglo un poco esto.

Con un poco de torpeza consiguió abrir el saco de dormir y extenderlo lo suficiente. Raymond entró de nuevo comenzó a quitarse la ropa. En un gesto reflejo el quelonio se puso de espaldas a él.

— ¿Apago la luz? —Tras asentir con la cabeza todo se sumió en una agradable oscuridad— Si necesitaras echar una meada tienes todo el campo a tu disposición, pero procura no alejarte mucho- Y que no se te olvide colocar otra vez la mosquitera —Raphael escuchó cómo se removía en el saco. Tras unos segundos soltó un profundo suspiro—. Descansa, Raph. Nos espera un largo día.

A los pocos minutos Raymond ya estaba durmiendo; o al menos eso parecía por los fuertes ronquidos.

Raphael permaneció despierto un rato más. Aquel día había sido muy largo. Jamás pensó que despertaría en una jaula y se acostaría curado, limpio y tras una estupenda cena. En definitiva, vivo.

Volvió la vista a su nuevo compañero. Se conocían de apenas unas horas, pero lo había tratado como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. En ningún momento lo miró con repugnancia o asco. Lo mismo podía decir de Karla y todos aquellos que conoció durante la cena. No era como estar en casa, pero se sentía a salvo después de mucho tiempo.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tratarle así sin apenas conocerle? Podía no ser alguien de confianza. A fin de cuentas era un bicho raro. Una tortuga gigante. Un mutante.

« ¿No morir? ¿Eso es lo que más deseas?», fueron las palabras de Steranko.

« ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Qué te empujó a tener piedad de una alimaña como yo?», querría haberle preguntado.

Demasiadas preguntas para una mente agotada.

Cerró los ojos y quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero estaba seguro de haber despertado tarde. Se incorporó bruscamente, con el corazón en un puño. Por un momento pensó que el día anterior había sido un sueño y aún seguía entre aquellos barrotes. Espiró aliviado cuando vio que seguía en la tienda.

Fuera escuchó dos voces conocidas. Tras frotarse los ojos se incorporó y salió a la luz del día.

La gente estaba bastante atareada, moviendo cajas y alforjas de un lado para otro. Algunos más perezosos eran llamados con prisa por sus compañeros. Casi todas las tiendas estaban recogidas. A lo lejos Raphael distinguió los camiones, ahora dispuestos en fila de cara al carril por el que llegó al campamento con Steranko.

El mismo estaba hablando con Ray. El más joven lo vio primero y agitó los brazos.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó cuando estaba a su alcance— Te vi tan agotado anoche que quise dejarte dormir algo más. Pero me he ganado una regañina por parte del jefe —Se rascó la nuca, esbozando aquella sonrisa pilla con la que ya se estaba familiarizando.

Steranko en principio no habló. Se quedó mirando al mutante con la misma expresión pétrea. En la mano llevaba un anorak negro con capucha bastante grande.

—Póntelo cuando lleguemos a la ciudad —ordenó mientras se lo tendía—. No quiero que llames la atención de personas indeseadas. Adams, tú y el pequeñajo tomaréis la delantera. Hay que comprobar el camino.

El joven asintió. Steranko se dio la vuelta...

—Mi nombre es Raphael.

Se detuvo. El cuerpo de Ray quedó en tensión. El mutante solo tenía ojos para aquella figura gigante. Frunció el ceño.

—No soy un pequeñajo.

No quería que le llamara así. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Steranko le miró por encima del hombro. Por un momento no dijo nada, aunque levemente esbozó una mueca. Raphael se fijó entonces que tenía un diente de oro. ¿Estaba sonriendo o era un gesto de enfado? No podía distinguirlo.

—Para mí lo eres —respondió en su mismo tono grave, sin darse la vuelta—. Tu nombre proviene de uno de los arcángeles más poderosos. Demuestra que eres digno de él y entonces te llamaré así.

Raphael apretó los puños mientras miraba a otro lado. Steranko no dijo nada más.

— ¿Pero qué haces, tío? —Raymond le dio una pequeña colleja. Estaba más preocupado que mosqueado— No le respondas de esa manera. Dios sabe cómo va a reaccionar la próxima vez. Vamos, tenemos que recoger el antro antes de que vuelva de nuevo.

No tardaron mucho en desmontar la tienda. A Raphael le seguían doliendo los brazos, mas no lo mostró. Las palabras de Steranko aún seguían resonando en su cabeza. Cargados hasta arriba se dirigieron al principio de la fila de vehículos, donde un todoterreno manchado de barro seco les esperaba. En el maletero fueron metiendo el equipaje. El camión de atrás pegó un bocinazo.

— ¡Ya voy, Zeff, joder! —En voz más baja se dirigió a Raphael— Oye, será mejor que te pongas el anorak. Si nos cruzamos con guardas sería difícil explicar de dónde has salido —le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado para sentarse en el puesto de piloto.

El anorak olía a húmedo. Aunque parecían haberlo cepillado por dentro seguía teniendo polvo. El borde de la capucha conservaba un pelaje muy suave color crema. Aquel tacto le hizo cosquillas por un instante.

Minutos más tarde estaban arrancando el coche. Se levantó una humareda mientras abandonaban el claro, ganando poco a poco más velocidad.

—Llegaremos a São Paulo en cinco horas —explicó sin perder la vista del camino. Cambió la marcha y encendió la radio—. ¿Te importa que ponga música? Así nos entretendremos un rato.

Poco había que escuchar. Se notaba que aquella selva estaba alejada pues la señal llegaba a trompicones. Raphael apoyó el codo y se entretuvo en ver los árboles difuminarse en un verde uniforme.

Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud. El quelonio intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en nada. Era más relajante contar los árboles que se asomaban a cada tramo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ray le miraba de vez en cuando. Abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar.

— ¿Qué te parece Steranko? —preguntó finalmente.

Raphael gruñó por lo bajo. Aún seguía cabreado por aquel comentario. Raymond giró el volante ante una curva particularmente cerrada.

—No te preocupes, es normal sentirse así. Es más seco que un arado y parece que te va a estampar la cabeza contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Vamos, un ruso de pies a cabeza. Pero te acabarás acostumbrando a él. Todos lo hacemos.

Algo en su tono de voz despertó el interés de Raphael. Parpadeó mientras se erguía en su asiento, expectante. Ray comprendió y continuó:

—Aún recuerdo algo que pasó durante mis primeros días. Hubo un accidente con ciertos químicos. Uno de los más veteranos sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado por todo el cuerpo y perdió la vista. Gritaba en la camilla entre terribles sufrimientos. Ningún cuidado calmaba su dolor. Steranko entró entonces y se sentó a su lado. «Kenny. Estoy aquí», se limitó a decir. El pobre hombre empezó a llorar mientras buscaba su mano. Se la sujetó mientras nos pidió a todos que los dejáramos solos.

»Esperamos en la tienda. Escuchamos algunas palabras, luego silencio y un disparo. Tardé un instante en comprender lo que realmente había pasado. Steranko salió totalmente impasible mientras pedía que prepararan un entierro digno.

»Me encaré con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acabar con la vida de uno de sus camaradas? Para mí era un crimen, una traición. Antes de tres frases estaba en el suelo.. Casi me ahogué en mi propia sangre. No dijo nada. Nadie habló. Tan solo me miró antes de apartar a unos pocos.

Hizo una pausa. Raphael movió la cabeza hacia Ray. Era la primera vez que su expresión se había vuelto totalmente férrea.

—Le evitaba. No quería ni verle en pintura. Incluso llegué a sentir asco hacia él. Sin embargo... —apretó las manos en torno al volante—. Con el paso del tiempo fui observándole. Y era raro. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero poco a poco fui comprendiéndole. Kenny... estaba sufriendo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado destrozado para salir adelante. Incluso así perdería las manos, por no decir su cara y el dolor que tendría que soportar hasta su muerte. Recordé esa firmeza con la que lo sostenía, esas palabras que sólo compartieron ellos dos. Puede haberlo matado, pero algo estaba claro: realmente apreciaba a Kenny. No sé si estarás de acuerdo o no, aunque ese tiro en su cabeza puso punto y final a ese futuro tan oscuro.

El quelonio contenía la respiración. Algo se revolvía en su pecho.

—Poco a poco fui conociéndole a través de mis compañeros. Nunca le habían visto soltar un chiste, dar abrazos o mostrar algún signo de afecto. Pese a eso todos le respetaban y le querían. Contaban con él para todo, incluso los asuntos más personales. Y con el paso del tiempo lo comprendí.

— ¿El qué?

Ray se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Cierto, se me olvidaba que estoy tratando con un niño —Tomó aire y retomó la conversación—. ¿Por qué crees que en ningún momento nos pareció importar que una tortuga gigante compartiera la mesa con nosotros?

Raphael se tensó. No esperaba aquel comentario para nada. Por un momento se temió lo peor, pero el joven volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste durante la cena?

Parpadeó, confundido. Por un momento tardó en hablar:

—Fue...raro. Nunca me había rodeado de tantas personas tan...

— ¿Despreocupadas? ¿Felices? —Esbozó una media sonrisa— Te entiendo. Al principio todos reaccionamos igual.

Tras otra curva pudieron ver un lago enorme y cristalino. Los rayos de sol reflectaban contra su superficie, haciéndola brillar. El mutante cerró los ojos un momento.

—Zeff, el cocinero. Ahí donde lo ves tiene graves problemas cardíacos. El restaurante en el que trabajaba lo despidió porque no estaba asegurado. Sin familia ni dinero pronto se vio obligado a mendigar por las calles. Estaba en los huesos cuando Steranko lo encontró. Ross, el borracho. La guerra le arrebató su familia. Tuvo que enterrar él solo a su mujer y su hijo recién nacido mientras los bombarderos amenazaban con destrozarlo todo. No tardó en refugiarse en la bebida y ser rechazado por todos como el paria en el que se había convertido. Steranko le vio en una pelea y le ofreció unirse a él como guardia. No sé cómo llegó a convencerle.

»Una noche de invierno encontramos a Karla en una cuneta. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Por un momento pensamos que estaba muerta. Habían matado a sus padres delante de ella, para luego violarla hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más —Apretó los dientes. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero Raphael notó que aquellos recuerdos aún le enfurecían—. Es una mujer maravillosa con quien puedes contar para cualquier problema. Acababa de terminar sus estudios de Medicina con los mayores honores. ¿Qué motivo había entonces para hacerle lo que le hicieron? —Sus brazos temblaron. Raphael incluso llegó a compartir ese sentimiento—. Ninguno. Por lo visto tener padres homosexuales es suficiente culpa. No me extraña que le cogiese tanto asco a los hombres.

»Cuando nos lo contó Steranko dijo que iba a la ciudad solo. Volvió a las pocas horas. A la mañana siguiente salió en las noticias que unos hombres habían sido asesinados de una manera especialmente cruenta. Todos decidimos no comentar nada al respecto.

»Ofreció a Karla ampararse bajo su protección. Al principio se negó, pues aún conservaba una abuela delicada de salud. Steranko le pagó una residencia y desde entonces nos escribe cartas. Todos los años recibe de ella la misma bufanda roja en agradecimiento.

Se quedaron en silencio. Raphael intentó relajarse, asimilando toda la información.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo conociste a Steranko? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Raymond tardó en responder. Por un momento pensó que se había tomado demasiadas confianzas. Iba a formular una disculpa cuando le interrumpió:

—Drogas. Las malditas drogas. Era un joven ingenuo con ganas de cambiar el mundo de las maneras más estrambóticas. «Yellow», aún recuerdo su nombre. Lo que sentía cada vez que me inyectaba una dosis no tenía nombre —Hizo una mueca—. Qué idiota era.

»Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando se enteraron. Eran empresarios de prestigio. Que uno de sus hijos fuera un drogadicto podía perjudicar su imagen. Mejor fingir su muerte y convertirme en un vagabundo sin identidad. La única que no me abandonó fue mi prima, Izumi. Era menor de edad y vivía sola, ya que también tuvo unos cuantos altercados con sus padres.. Hacía trabajos a media jornada con tal de llegar a fin de mes. Una boca más que alimentar le causaría problemas; pero no dudó ni un instante en acogerme.

»Yo seguía podrido. Aún escondía mis jeringuillas bajo la almohada. Estaba tan desesperado que no dudé en robarle dinero. Incluso llegué a...vender mi cuerpo con tal de poder sentirme como Dios —Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes. Raphael bajó la cabeza. No era algo propio de él, pero sintió la necesidad de mostrarle apoyo. De cualquier manera. Raymond captó aquello en su expresión ya que se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y murmuró un «gracias» antes de continuar—. Un día vino la poli. Nos separaron. A Izumi se la llevaron entre gritos de vuelta con sus padres. Conmigo no fueron tan clementes.

»No contaré lo que pasé en prisión. Lo siento. Simplemente no puedo. La abstinencia, las amenazas... Llegó un día en el que estaban sobresaturados de presos. Era normal ya que se limitaban a hacinarnos en celdas. Intentando encontrar una solución vi como se les encendió la bombilla. Las miradas que intercambiaron me heló la sangre. Me desnudaron en el patio de la entrada. Estaba nevando. Me obligaron a quedarme de rodillas sin decir hasta cuándo. Se reían mientras temblaba y mis labios se volvían azules. «Por favor. Perdonadme, lo siento mucho», suplicaba. Incluso me puse a llorar mientras ellos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

»Steranko pasaba por allí cuando me escuchó. "¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?", preguntó con la vena de la sien palpitando. "No es nadie, solo un yonki cualquiera. No tiene papeles", respondió otro. Antes de añadir otro comentario estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota. "Sois una vergüenza. La gente confía en ustedes para que les defiendan, incluso de ellos mismos. ¿Y así los tratáis?".

»Levanté la cabeza y establecimos contacto visual. Sentía que era capaz de remover en mi interior y descubrir todo sobre mí. Debió haber visto un hombre consumido, derrotado, sin fuerzas de seguir. Pese a eso no dudó en quitarse el abrigo y pasármelo por los hombros. Me ayudó a levantarme. "Te vienes conmigo", dijo solamente. Íbamos a salir de comisaría cuando uno de los policías sacó una pistola preguntando adónde iba. No vi la mirada que le dirigió, pero les hizo correr despavoridos —Rio por lo bajo.

Por un momento dejó de hablar. Tosió un poco mientras rebuscaba en la mochila sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Sacó una cerveza y le pidió a Raphael que la abriera.

—Bebe un poco si quieres. Aún está fresca —El quelonio decidió darle una oportunidad. Cuando notó aquel sabor amargo hizo una mueca y sacó la lengua. Raymond sonrió burlonamente a tiempo que le devolvía la lata—. Ya te acostumbrarás a ella. Es tu primera tarea pendiente si quieres ser mi compañero —Bebió un generoso trago. Raphael volvió a sujetarla para cuando la necesitara de nuevo.

»Steranko me acogió sin importarle lo que era. Fui en busca de Izumi en cuanto pude, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera existido. Fue entonces cuando decidí adoptar el nombre de Raymond Adams. Sí, has escuchado bien. No es mi nombre verdadero, y siéntete afortunado ya que aparte de ti solo Steranko sabe de esto. ¿Por qué me pondría un nombre falso, estarás pensando? Porque no merezco el mío. Me han dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, y aún me queda mucho. Quiero encontrar de nuevo a Izumi, pedirle perdón y empezar de cero. Será entonces el momento de desprenderme de este parche y estar en paz conmigo mismo...

Raphael no tenía palabras. No había manera de responder aquello sin sonar estúpido, o siquiera coherente. Raymond le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro. Por un momento estaba preocupado por él, pero éste asintió en señal de que todo iba bien.

El bolsillo del joven empezó a vibrar. Ray cogió el móvil y descolgó. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos al máximo y miró la vista atrás. Raphael hizo lo mismo. Se habían sumergido tanto en la conversación que habían avanzado mucho más de la cuenta.

—Vale, vale. Paro y en unos minutos nos alcanzáis —propuso mientras colgaba. Añadió medio en broma—. Mira que eres... por culpa tuya me han echado la bronca dos veces hoy.

Pararon al borde de la carretera. Aprovecharon la ocasión para salir y estirar las piernas. El cielo era de un azul intenso. Eso, sumado a que estaban en la sombra, suponía un panorama agradable. Raphael se sentó en el capó y cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —Raymond se apoyó a su lado— Somos desperdicios de una sociedad empeñada en aplastarnos. Nos consideran inútiles, fracasados, o simplemente diferentes, y por tanto unos parásitos. Steranko nos dio un sentido en esta vida. Nos mantiene unidos. Podemos estar rotos o vacíos, pero entre todos intentamos rellenar esos huecos con risas y buenos momentos. Somos diferentes, pero buscamos lo mismo. Cariño, aceptación, un hombro en el que apoyarse...

—Como una familia.

Raymond asintió. Se movió de manera que quedó frente a él. El viento ondeaba los mechones de pelo que no estaban recogidos por la coleta.

—Tú y yo deseamos vivir una vida que nos han arrebatado. Escucha bien esto, Raphael: nunca, repito, nunca, des a nadie por perdido. Podrá rehuir de ti al principio; pero tarde o temprano descubrirás que tiene heridas que sólo el amor podrá curar —Paró un momento y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Madre mía, ¿realmente he dicho eso? ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan cursi? ¿Tendré fiebre?

Verlo con esa expresión de desconcierto realmente le hizo gracia.

— ¡Oye, ¿a qué viene esa cara?! Hasta ahora no te había visto tan contento. Aunque sea a mi costa... —Cuando Raphael se serenó siguió hablando—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? —extendió los brazos—. Ninguno de nosotros somos santos, pero hacemos lo que podemos. ¿Estarías dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad?

No dijo nada. Toda palabra sobraba. Buscó aquel abrazo con el niño que creía extinto en su interior. Raymond le rodeó con firmeza, como queriendo protegerle.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Raphael.

No respondió.

Su alma estaba partida en dos. Pero quizá aún podía volver a unir esos dos trozos.

No había prisa. Se daría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Lo único de lo que se preocupó fue de aferrarse más a aquella persona que le abría las puertas a una nueva vida.


	12. воин (R-IV) (Parte II)

Era la primera vez que Raphael veía lo que era la vida en una gran ciudad. Edificios acristalados, bullicio, gente corriendo de un lado para otro...En La Guarida había visto algo así en las películas, pero desde luego no se parecía en nada a la realidad. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal para intentar ver hasta dónde llegaba el rascacielos que se encontraba delante de él.

—No te olvides de la capucha —Raymond mismo se la subió. Estaban en mitad de un atasco, así que no tendría que preocuparse de conducir por un rato—. Bajando las mangas del anorak puedes ocultar tus manos; pero esos pies de tres dedos no pasan desapercibido para nadie.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Te dejo unos calcetines y mañana mismo conseguimos unas botas —propuso tranquilamente—. Tienes unos pies bastante grandes para prestarte las mías.

Según Ray le había contado iban a alojarse en la nave industrial de un barrio bastante aislado. Raphael agradeció aquel detalle. Veía la aglomeración de gente al otro lado del cristal y notaba un nudo en el pecho. Pensar que estaría lejos de eso le reconfortaba en cierta manera.

La nave estaba hecha de un metal azulado que reflejaba la luz del atardecer. Frente a ella había un descampado lo suficientemente amplio para aparcar los camiones. Éste también comunicaba con una construcción algo más pequeña. El mutante supuso que allí estarían las habitaciones. Raymond paró el coche en una esquina y rápidamente salió para indicar a los demás cómo ir estacionándose.

Minutos más tarde todo era un corro de voces llamándose unas a otras. Raymond le hizo señas a Raph para ir con él a ver si podían echar una mano con el cargamento. La diferencia de peso era mucho mayor respecto a la lona de la tienda de campaña, pero gracias al descanso y la comida había recuperado parte de su fuerza. No pudo evitar alegrarse al notar que el dolor de los brazos ya no era para tanto. Quizá era cierto lo que decía Donnie, y ellos podían curarse más rápido que los humanos.

Después de unos cuantos viajes se separó un momento de la gente para buscar un lugar donde dejar el anorak. El sol casi se había escondido en el horizonte, pero aun así hacía calor.

Sin darse cuenta se vio rodeado de otro tipo de cargamento. Raphael había visto de lejos que algunas armas se dejaban aparte. En cuestión de segundos leyó la palabra «FRÁGIL» más veces que el resto de su vida.

Pasó al lado de una caja en particular. Al principio no supo qué es lo que lo llamaba, pero volvió sobre sus pasos y quedó frente a ella. Por alguna razón estaba abierta, mas no habían sacado lo que estaba en su interior. Miró a su alrededor. Al ver que no había nadie decidió meter la mano.

Se trataba de una daga particularmente corta. El mango era de acero parcialmente oxidado. Podía vislumbrar algunos relieves que lo decoraban, pero ni de lejos parecía lo que fue en su momento. La desenfundó. Tenía una hoja recta y plana que terminaba en punta. No parecía hecha para cortar. Algo en ella tenía un efecto hipnótico sobre Raphael. Sentía que podía quedarse horas y horas apreciando cada centímetro de aquella superficie metálica. El reflejo de los últimos rayos de sol la hacía brillar, como si fuera un arma legendaria.

Miró la funda. Estaba hecha de un cuero bastante descolorido por el paso de los años. La giró sobre su mano y vio que había algo escrito. A primera vista parecía formar una palabra, pero al acercarla más vio que se trataba de garabatos incomprensibles. Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba leyendo mal o se trataba de otro idioma?

—Pequeñajo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Aquellas palabras le sentaron como una jarra de agua fría. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Steranko mirándole fijamente.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Los labios estaban tensados en una línea recta, resaltando sus cicatrices. El propio instinto de supervivencia le empujó a inclinar la cabeza.

—Yo...solo... —Tragó saliva. « ¡Espabila, Raphael! No le des razones para llamarte pequeñajo». Pero una desagradable sensación en la nuca le obligaba a seguir mirando sus pies.

Steranko frunció el ceño. Con un gesto brusco le arrebató la funda y la daga, aunque no tuvo que esforzarse mucho ya que las tendía con temblor. Le empujó a un lado para devolverla a su sitio. El sonido contundente de la caja al cerrarse le sobresaltó.

—No quería...yo... —Las palabras no le salían. No podía moverse. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Miraba aquellos puños del tamaño de su cabeza y se imaginó lo peor— Lo siento.

Steranko quedó frente a él con los brazos cruzados. No podía ver su expresión. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Iba a echarle? Raphael esperó su sentencia con la cabeza encogida entre sus hombros.

—Adams te está buscando —comentó. Raphael creyó no haber escuchado bien. Al ver que no reaccionaba elevó la voz—. ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Muévete!

— ¡Sí, sí! —Inclinándose repetidamente se dio la vuelta. Por un momento trastrabilló. Miró un momento atrás. Steranko tenía su atención centrada en la caja. Posaba una mano sobre ella con una expresión...distinta. No sabía en qué sentido.

* * *

Hacía mucho más ruido en la ciudad que en el campo, incluso a deshoras. Por más que intentaba encontrar una postura cómoda no conseguía dormir. Nunca se lo llegó a decir a sus hermanos o su padre, pero en situaciones como esa solía salir a dar una vuelta por las alcantarillas. Estirar las piernas siempre le había sentado bien.

La habitación que compartía con Raymond estaba cerca de la salida. Procurando no despertarle bajó de la cama, se puso las chanclas y abrió con suavidad la puerta. Fue fácil. Pese al tiempo que había pasado sus habilidades de sigilo seguían estando intactas.

Notó algo de frío en el exterior. Echó de menos el anorak, pero ya se encontraba fuera y no iba a volver atrás. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y apoyó su caparazón contra la pared. El cielo no era más que un manto azul oscuro, seguramente por la contaminación lumínica. A lo mejor estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las noches estrelladas, pero le pareció un poco triste. Tras un suspiro comenzó a deambular entre los camiones. No se alejaría mucho.

Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en Steranko. No le hizo nada por el incidente de la daga, pero Raphael sabía que le había contrariado. Splinter siempre les había inculcado el respeto por quien te acogía en su casa. «Vaya tontería. Yo hago lo que me da la gana» comentó con sus hermanos, contrariando a Leonardo de camino. «Soy un idiota», pensó ahora. El momento para disculparse había pasado. Tan solo esperaba que el enfado no le durara mucho.

Sin darse cuenta entró en la nave industrial. Montañas y montañas de cajas le recibieron en silencio. Había un camino entre ellas. Aún no se sentía cansado, así que decidió seguir adelante. No recorrió ni unos metros cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Un flamante saco de boxeo rojo. Raphael intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba si lo había visto mientras descargaban o no. Sobre este una ventana dejaba pasar parte de la luz de fuera, resaltándolo como si de un foco se tratara.

Le sobrevino la nostalgia. Recordó el saco viejo y remendado de La Guarida. Muchas veces que estaba enfadado se desahogaba con unos cuantos golpes. El calor que sentía en su cuerpo después de cada sesión le hacía sentirse renovado.

Notó un cosquilleo. Sus pies actuaron por inercia, y antes de ser consciente estaba acariciando el cuero con la palma de la mano. El tacto frío y duro le recordó buenos momentos. Crujió el cuello y se puso en posición de combate.

Movió el hombro hacia delante. El sonido del puñetazo reverberó en la sala. Expulsó aire por la boca mientras propinaba un gancho con la izquierda. Un segundo más tarde levantaba la pierna derecha, generando esta vez un ruido más seco. Sonrió.

Puñetazo, gancho, codazo, gancho, patada lateral. No tardó mucho en entregarse a aquel baile que tanto había añorado. Un golpe. Otro. Otro. Otro.

Paró un momento, aún con los puños en alto. Su pecho ascendía y descendía. La ropa se le había pegado a la piel por el sudor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabía. Ni le importaba. Tensó el brazo de nuevo...

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Se detuvo abruptamente. La valentía que le había embriagado ese rato le abandonó. Olvidándose de respirar dio la vuelta en redondo.

Steranko llevaba tan solo un pantalón de pijama. Incluso sin nada encima su cuerpo seguía siendo impresionante, con aquellos músculos marcados. Aquella vez sí que parecía enfadado. Sin decir nada fue acercándose.

Paró frente a él. Una vez podía pasar. Dos ya no. Steranko no era el tipo de hombre que concedía segundas oportunidades.

—Mírame.

—Lo siento...

— ¡Que me mires!

Con los hombros temblando fue levantando la cabeza. Lo primero que encontró fue el ojo de cristal, que brillaba de manera mortífera. Se sentía tan vulnerable que deseó desaparecer. «Por favor, no te desmayes. No te desmayes», suplicó para sí mismo.

Poco a poco fue mostrando los dientes. En un movimiento brusco levantó el puño. Raphael vio su vida correr mientras se preparaba para el golpe...

E impactó contra el saco doblándolo como nunca antes había visto. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Raphael lo sintió en su corazón. Vio cómo los músculos de su brazo se relajaban de nuevo mientras volvía a su posición inicial. El cuero seguía arrugado.

—Si te tomas la molestia de boxear hazlo bien —espetó con brusquedad—. Eres fuerte, pero tu técnica es pésima. Debes utilizar todo el cuerpo —Dio un paso atrás. Raphael no entendía nada.

— ¿Q...?

—Empiezo a pensar que eres idiota —interrumpió impaciente—. ¡Venga, golpea el saco!

Con duda se puso en posición. Miró de soslayo a Steranko, que había cruzado los brazos y arrugó el entrecejo en actitud expectante. Tras unos segundos dio un puñetazo.

—Mal —Casi le gritó—. No utilizas las caderas. No solo con el brazo, hay que pegar con todo el cuerpo. Otra vez.

A cada golpe Steranko comentaba sus errores. « ¡Levanta más el puño!» « ¿Crees que eso es un buen gancho? ¡Hazlo de nuevo!» «Eso no es una patada lateral, es una mierda». Raphael empezaba a enfadarse. Quería decirle que le dejara en paz, que quería hacer lo que le daba la gana. Luego recordaba aquel puñetazo y se callaba. En su lugar comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Eso es, grita! —Le instó Steranko— Libera esa furia. Golpea con todo el cuerpo —Raphael chilló a modo de respuesta—. ¡Vamos, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz! ¡Más fuerte!

La luz del amanecer ya entraba por las ventanas cuando su cuerpo no pudo más. Se abrazó al saco cuando sintió que las piernas le abandonaban. Fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado, dejando un rastro de sudor. Estaba tan agotado que por un momento no escuchó los aplausos del ruso.

—No está mal, no está mal —murmuraba—. Nunca había visto nada igual. Tienes talento, sí.

Se puso a su lado. Raphael movió la cabeza a duras penas. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

—He cambiado de parecer. No solo te dedicarás al transporte de armamento —Le miró de arriba abajo mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa—. Eres joven y fuerte. Desde siempre he querido tener a alguien como tú. Yo mismo te entrenaré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó jadeante.

Steranko no respondió al acto. Hincó una rodilla de manera que quedaron cara a cara. Levantó una mano y para sorpresa de Raphael le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Cuando habló juró apreciar un atisbo de orgullo:

—Guerrero. _воин_. Un _воин _pequeñajo. Eso es lo que vas a ser.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Para Steranko he querido partir de su personalidad (alguien seco, duro...), pero darle un enfoque diferente al de la serie. Sí, en ella es un antagonista, pero se me ocurrieron algunas ideas con las que tengo intención de explorar al personaje desde otra perspectiva. A mi juicio el tráfico de armas requiere de un equipo, y de ahí que decidiera plantear a estos personajes originales. Ninguno de ellos pertenece al canon del fandom (a excepción de Raymond, todos son de mi propiedad). Estos OC´s solo serán un soporte para continuar el arco argumental de Raphael. De todas formas espero que os hayan resultado suficientemente agradables. Para los que lleven la serie al día y preguntéis por **Zeck **aclaro que no me he olvidado de él. Solo aparecerá más tarde...

P.S: Por si acaso no quedó lo suficientemente claro. _воин _es guerrero en ruso.

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo os va? Mi viaje de estudios a Túnez fluyó de maravilla. Estábamos en el país cuando tuvo lugar el incidente, pero no fuimos nosotros por suerte. Quitando esa anécdota fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Ahora me esperan otras merecidas vacaciones de Semana Santa en las que podré recuperarme de todo el desfase vivido (y jugar al Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep XD). La obra de Teatro igualmente salió muy bien.

Paso a los **agradecimientos.** Siento mucho si soy escueto, pero vuestras reviews son tan completas y enriquecedoras que si respondiera todo necesitaría el cuádruple de espacio. Aun así quiero que sepáis que no por ello estoy menos agradecido. Aquellos sobre la primera parte de este capítulo los comentaré en la siguiente actualización:

**marita: **_Bueno, aunque Leo se vaya a Japón al menos sigue teniendo a Karai de su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. _

**Leona NTF 01 **

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_El último superviviente está a punto a punto de salir, en serio. Ya queda muy poco. Creo que Karai tiene multitud de matices que la convierten en una kunoichi de moral muy gris. Sí, cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo por un momento me recordó a una boda XD. Obviamente no lo es, pero el parecido es gracioso. _

**Bilbogirl: **_¡Hey, felicidades! Espero que lo pasaras fenomenal en tu cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más :D. Alguien prolífico es una persona que produce mucho, al menos desde un punto de vista artístico. ¡Saludos desde Andalucía! _

**Rose Black Dragon:** _Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Como siempre, muy ricos en impresiones y detalles. Me apena mucho que haya dejado de gustarte la historia, pero igualmente valoro el rato que le has dedicado. Ojalá algún día, cuando las circunstancias sean más propicias, decidas continuar leyendo._

**Lena-kun: **_No pude actualizar el 12, lo siento. Al menos sí cumplí la fecha que propuse inicialmente. Intentaré ir por partes igualmente:_

_\- Es interesante tu observación sobre mi vocabulario en el ámbito de la lucha. Procuraré esforzarme más de cara a futuras peleas, estudiando sobre diferentes movimientos o estrategias de combate. Efectivamente, esto no es más que un preludio. De hecho, estamos llegando a la recta final de este arco introductorio... _

_\- Me encantó cómo salió Karai, y me alegra ver que igualmente ha caído bien entre los lectores. Sobre lo de Leo te comenté algo en la respuesta al PM. Sigo pensando que os gustará. Un pequeño toque aquí y allá refuerza las motivaciones de un personaje más de lo que se piensa. _

**Schwarzblau: **_Muy cierto lo del rifle, aunque tampoco estamos hablando de una distancia muy larga. Igualmente tendré cuidado para posteriores ocasiones. Lo del tercer hombre... ¿qué crees que ha sido en esa ocasión? ¿Algo psicológico o espiritual? Tengo curiosidad por saber tu respuesta._

No se exactamente cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo, quizá **a finales de Semana Santa. **Puede que haya alguna sorpresa de por medio, no estoy seguro_. _Ya iré viendo...

¡Un abrazo a todos! Muchas gracias por leer.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	13. Comienzo (D-IV)

_Nota aclaratoria: En España «departamento» se traduce como «piso»_

** \- CAPÍTULO 11. COMIENZO - **

—¿Qué? —contuvo el aire mientras se retraía en el asiento.

El señor O´Neil estaba frente a él. Había hablado con tranquilidad y de manera clara, aunque prefería que no hubiera sido así. De ese modo podría decir que quizá no había oído bien.

En la cama había doblado un conjunto de invierno: gorro, abrigo, manoplas de lana, bufanda... al mutante le quedaba más bien grande, pero tan solo lo necesitaría por un rato.

—Donatello —El psicólogo buscó su mano y la apretó con suavidad—. Comprendo cómo te sientes, de verdad. Si por mi fuera no querría que pasaras por esto.

Desde que Kirby entró un rato antes con esa ropa de niño supo que algo no iba bien. Cuando preguntó por April respondió que ese día no iba a poder venir. En su lugar le invitó a sentarse con él a charlar sobre cierto asunto.

_Tienes que irte._

Miró aquellas cuatro paredes que en su momento le parecieron una cárcel, pero ahora las veía como un santuario. En ese espacio Kirby le informaba acerca del exterior. April iluminaba sus días con alegría. Incluso comenzaba a caerle mejor Tyler, debido al interés común que mantenían por la Medicina. Y cuando necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo podía dormir tranquilo, con la certeza de estar a salvo del mundo.

Al parecer un paciente necesitaba su sala durante dos semanas, después de las cuales podría volver. Donatello era razonable, pero eso no quitaba que durante catorce noches tendría que exponerse de nuevo a todo aquello de lo que creía estar a salvo.

Empezó a temblar. Apoyó los codos y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Luchaba de todas las maneras posibles por no recordar, no sentir. Fue en vano. Notó en sus manos los cristales de vidrio clavados por dentro de sus uñas. Olía el hedor que desprendía su cuerpo mojado en orín y heces. Tenía ganas de vomitar, como si en su estómago se encontrara aquella carne cruda y podrida que encontró en el suelo embarrado. Soledad, miedo, miradas de odio. «¡Apártate!» «¡Vete a la mierda!» «Podría matarte ahora mismo y me darías las gracias por acabar con tu miseria».

Aun con los ojos cerrados podía visualizar unas manos que se cernían sobre él. Un nudo en el pecho ascendía por la garganta hasta su boca...

—¡No!

Se cubrió con los brazos y comenzó a llorar. No. No quería que le hicieran daño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué culpa tenía?

«Chicos, ¿dónde estáis? ¿dónde?»

—Soy yo —Reconoció la voz de Kirby. El horror fue desvaneciéndose conforme volvía a respirar con normalidad. Lo único que quedaba era el frío—. Ya no estás solo. No voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

—No quiero salir fuera —Se frotó los ojos—. S-si encima vieran que soy...

—¿Qué, que tienes tres dedos? ¿Que tienes piel verde y caparazón? —interrumpió en voz baja pero firme—. Donatello, debes aprender una cosa. No eres como nosotros; pero no por ello eres menos humano —El quelonio levantó la cabeza—. Puedes andar y hablar. Eres inteligente, más que la mayoría de los niños con los que he tratado —Se levantó—. Pero hay algo más importante. Cierra los ojos.

Con algo de duda se irguió en la silla e hizo como le dijo. Entreoyó que daba unos pasos a la izquierda y rebuscaba en unos cajones. Al poco volvió a su lado y le puso algo en las orejas. Se metían en el conducto auditivo, presionándole un poco sin llegar a dolerle.

Y lo escuchó.

Parecía un tambor. La percusión era lenta, pero constante. Era la primera vez que los escuchaba, o al menos de esa manera. Se dejó caer en el respaldo a tiempo que sus músculos se relajaban.

—Tienes un corazón —la voz de Kirby sonaba amortiguada, pero sabía que estaba a su lado—. Late como el mío. Demuestra que estás vivo, que eres quien eres: un chico maravilloso capaz de sentir y amar a los que te rodean —Le quitó las orejuelas. Donatello abrió los ojos mientras veía que el psicólogo dejaba el fonendoscopio en la mesa—. La gente puede rechazarte por ser distinto. Pero jamás se te ocurra pensar que estás por debajo de ellos.

—Gracias.

—No hay que darlas si es cierto —Le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla—. Además, recuerda _dónde _te he dicho que vamos.

Asintió. El simple hecho de pensarlo le quitó toda la tristeza. No necesitó ninguna palabra más para acercarse a la ropa y empezar a ponérsela con ganas.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando salieron. No nevaba, pero sí hacía mucho frío. Donatello se subió un poco la bufanda y volvió a mirarse las manoplas verdes. Tenía la persistente idea de que la gente podía ver a través de ella, pero la presencia de Kirby le daba seguridad. Éste pareció percibir sus dudas ya que le acercó un poco hacia él.

Su vida en las calles le había familiarizado con el bullicio neoyorquino, pero nunca pensó que podía ser tan diferente formar parte de él. Se quedaba acurrucado detrás de alguna caja de basura, observando a la gente. Recordó una vez en la que un niño pequeño con los mismos ojos de Mikey abrazaba a su padre. Al parecer llevaba años sin verlo por cuestiones de trabajo. La felicidad del pequeño era tal que Donatello la pudo sentir en su corazón maltrecho.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que la iluminación era ciertamente peculiar. Un aire de celebración se palpaba en el ambiente. De hecho, si aguzaba el oído escuchaba algunos villancicos.

—Parece que estamos en Navidad aunque todavía quede algo de tiempo —recordó O´Neil alegremente—. Podremos celebrarla los tres juntos si te apetece.

Reconocieron a Tyler en la distancia, al lado de un vehículo rojo. Kirby le había contado que él les iba a llevar en coche. Lo que no esperaba era la presencia de otro hombre con quien parecía estar hablando de un tema delicado. Al menos eso pudo deducir por la postura tensa del joven.

Se trataba de alguien de mediana edad, pero mucho más alto que el neurólogo. Su pelo negro estaba cortado de manera cuadriculada, con dos mechones grises y rectos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Tenía unas cejas arqueadas bastante gruesas.

—¡Doctor O´Neil! —saludó cuando le vio detrás del hombro de Rockwell. Extendió la mano con firmeza. Su expresión alegre estaba marcada por una barbilla y mejillas prominentes— ¿Cómo se encuentra? Espero que haya tenido un excelente día de trabajo.

—Doctor Falco —Kirby respondió al saludo en un tono demasiado serio para él. Donatello supuso que no le caía demasiado bien.

—Vaya casualidad encontrarle ahora. Estaba hablando sobre el proyecto que llevo impulsando hace ya tiempo.

—¿El neuroquímico?

—Exactamente —concedió levantando la barbilla. No sabía el qué, pero algo en aquella sonrisa no le gustaba nada—. Vamos a pasar a la siguiente fase de experimentación, y quería saber si mi antiguo residente tenía interés en participar. Sé que no te agradó en su momento, pero mi oferta para ti aún sigue en pie.

Le daba un cierto toque melódico a sus frases. Donatello leyó hace tiempo que enfatizando algunas palabras podía incitar en la gente ciertos pensamientos ajenos. Empezaba a comprender el motivo por el que a Kirby no le agradaba demasiado.

«Pero hay algo más». Un sexto sentido seguía insistiendo que algo no marchaba bien en aquel hombre. Acompañaba sus palabras con algún gesto suave de manos. Su tono era correcto y educado. Aun así se sentía incómodo en su presencia.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo un «No», Victor. Muchas gracias —imprimió mayor fuerza en su nombre. Una manera suave de decir «Ni se te ocurra volver a proponérmelo». Con un ligero toque de escepticismo añadió— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo el proyecto sigue adelante? Creo recordar que necesitaba financiación.

Falco asintió.

—¿Conoce al señor Bradford? Es un famoso artista marcial que posee una amplia línea de dojos. En su bondad ha decidido invertir una generosa cantidad de dinero. Gracias a él podremos salvar muchas personas de males como el Alzheimer o el Párkinson —Si llegó a notar la animadversión de Kirby no lo llegó a demostrar. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se centró en Donatello—. ¡Caramba! ¿Quién tenemos aquí? No sabía que tenía otro hijo, señor O´Neil.

—Es un amigo de April —respondió rápidamente—. Sus padres me lo han dejado en el hospital ya que iban con prisa.

El hombre asintió. El mutante observó que sus ojos eran de un azul claro. Parecían estar_... huecos. _

—Encantado de conocerte. Soy Victor Falco, doctor y amigo de todos —Se presentó con amabilidad. Y extendió la mano.

Se removió nervioso. ¿Qué hacer? Miró un momento a Kirby, que a su vez alternaba su atención entre él y Falco con los labios tensos. Por su parte, Victor no se había movido ni un milímetro.

No quería darle la mano. Aquella inquietud se había hecho más intensa. Una sensación de peligro recorría su médula espinal, provocándole escalofríos.

«Llevo unas manoplas», razonó. No iba a ver sus tres dedos. Toda la superficie de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente cubierta por ropa. No había nada que temer.

¿O sí?

Fue levantando la mano con ligero temblor. Kirby quiso decir algo, pero calló al ver que Falco se adelantaba y aferraba la extremidad de Donatello con firmeza.

—Qué educado. Tu padre te ha enseñado bien.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron levantar la cabeza. Victor estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cara. A simple vista no se notaba, pero el quelonio sí percibió que apretaba su mano con un poco más de fuerza. Parecía tantear sus dedos...

Dejó de respirar. Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad al ver cómo la expresión del hombre cambiaba. Una cortina oscura lo iba cubriendo mientras esbozaba una mueca más amplia. Los dientes se le marcaban más de la cuenta.

La música navideña parecía alejarse. Los segundos se dilataban. Intentó desasirse sutilmente, pero Falco seguía sujetándole la mano. No se movía ni un ápice.

Lo confirmó. Aquel hombre era peligroso. Detrás de una fachada de hipocresía escondía algo horrendo. No podía darle forma. Quizá era mejor así si pretendía conservar la cordura.

Y esa mirada...ya sabía de antes lo que era. ¿Cómo? Era imposible. Nunca había visto a aquel hombre.

Pero ahí estaba. Su expresión transmitía un mensaje claro que sólo él fue capaz de captar.

«_Te pillé». _

—Bueno, el tiempo se me echa encima —Falco volvió a erguirse con normalidad. Donatello sintió que aquella tensión desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido. ¿A lo mejor lo había imaginado todo?—. O´Neil, Rockwell, nos veremos mañana. Y tú, pequeño —enfatizó aquella palabra— espero que nos volvamos a encontrar...algún día.

Cuando entró al interior del hospital el psicólogo pasó una mano por el hombro del mutante. Donatello levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Esperaba encontrar preocupación o desasosiego, pero tan sólo le ofrecía otra de tantas sonrisas con las que siempre llegaba a reconfortarle.

—Ya es tarde. April debe estar que se sube por las paredes.

* * *

En cuanto abrieron la puerta una pequeña figura naranja y amarilla se abalanzó sobre Donnie. Por poco perdía el equilibrio, pero no le importaba. April le apretaba tanto en aquel abrazo que le faltaba el aire.

—¡Aún no me lo creo! ¡Mi padre me dijo hace unos días que ibas a venir y estuve aguantándome las ganas de contártelo! Ven, tengo que enseñarte la casa —Le cogió de la muñeca y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Donatello casi trastrabillaba, pero pudo seguirle el ritmo.

El hogar de los O´Neil era un piso situado en uno de los barrios residenciales de Queens. No parecía demasiado grande, pero sí acogedor. El recibidor daba pie a un salón de mobiliario antiguo. Las paredes color crema estaban decoradas por multitud de cuadros y fotos. Donatello reconoció algún dibujo de su amiga.

April fue mostrándole las habitaciones. A la izquierda había un amplio pasillo con multitud de puertas. Pararon a la primera sala, inesperadamente amplia.

Donatello se sintió abrumado por las paredes, atestadas de estanterías. En La Guarida leía todo lo que caía a sus manos, pero era demasiado poco en comparación con aquello. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se ponía en el centro y daba una vuelta con los brazos extendidos. April dio unos saltitos hasta sentarse en una mecedora que estaba en una esquina. Kirby y Tyler les alcanzaron.

—Tengo un poco de todo: cuentos, atlas... —Se acercó a uno de los estantes y sacó un volumen particularmente pesado. Le quitó el polvo mientras se acercaba a Donatello—. También te gustaba la tecnología, ¿verdad? Mi abuelo era un experto en mecánica. Cuando aún vivía me llevaba muchas veces al taller, pero nunca consiguió despertar en mi su misma pasión. Es todo tuyo.

Además de la biblioteca también había una especie de habitación de pintura. Al menos eso era lo primero que pensó al estar a punto de tirar un vaso de agua atestado de pinceles.

—Nos sobraban habitaciones, así que tras muchas pataletas de April decidí hacer de esto su base secreta —explicó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija.

Llegaron a la última estancia, al lado de la habitación de April y enfrente de la de Kirby.

Era simple y pequeña, de paredes blancas. El suelo de madera era el mismo que el resto del hogar. Frente a la puerta había una ventana con vistas a la calle. Justo bajo ella había un pequeño estudio de madera clara. A la derecha había un armarito abierto, con algunas prendas. Completando el cuadrado, una cama de aspecto mullido se encajaba en la esquina izquierda.

—Tu cuarto durante esta semana —afirmó Kirby—. Estuve toda una mañana limpiando el polvo y quitando algunas cosas. Normalmente lo tenemos como trastero, ya que apenas vienen a visitarnos. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Es maravilloso —murmuró ensimismado. Quitando la ventana y las paredes se parecía mucho a su habitación en La Guarida. Obviamente faltaban sus cachivaches a medio hacer, pero la estructura era la misma. Posó las manos sobre la cama y ejerció presión. Ver cómo se hundían le causó cierto placer.

—En el armario tienes para cambiarte. Siento mucho si está vieja o te queda grande, pero salvo mi ropa de cuando era adolescente no encontraba nada mejor para ti —Intercambió una mirada con April y Tyler—. Te esperamos en el salón. Tómate tu tiempo.

Lo último que vio antes de que cerraran la puerta fueron los ojos azules de April. Se sintió raro ante aquel silencio repentino. Pero no estaba mal. Para nada. Cogió con cuidado una camisa azul que olía a limpio.

Su padre le inculcó la simbología de la familia. El hecho de compartir algo tan personal tan solo implicaba más que confianza o aprecio. Era un cariño incondicional hacia el prójimo.

_...un chico maravilloso capaz de sentir y amar a los que te rodean. _

Aquellas palabras no eran por pena. Reflejaban un aprecio real y tangible. Acarició sus mejillas contra la tela. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Una suave brisa entró por la ventana, casi sintiéndola una caricia. Hasta el escalofrío le resultaba acogedor.

* * *

Donatello jamás pensó que el simple hecho de encontrarse en un espacio más amplio le convertía en alguien más feliz. Aquellos días fueron para él un repertorio de nuevas experiencias y sensaciones. Abrir la ventana y recibir los rayos de sol de la mañana pronto se convirtió en uno de sus momentos íntimos favoritos. Notaba cómo el calor penetraba lentamente a través de su piel y le causaba un hormigueo agradable. A tiempo que se iba extendiendo desde sus hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos recordaba que nunca se había parado a pensar en la maravilla del sol. Lo poco que conocía era a través de los libros que encontraba en el vertedero. Y cuando mendigaba por las calles estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con miseria sus propios pies para levantar la vista al cielo.

April aún tenía que ir a sus últimas clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Kirby, por su parte, tenía que seguir asistiendo al hospital. Aquello le dejaba las mañanas totalmente solo.

—No abras la puerta. Puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina. Ni se te ocurra quedarte con hambre —Le pidió el primer día en tono preocupado. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó un móvil y se lo tendió— En el salón he dejado una nota con mi número. Si tienes algún problema o te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme.

Lo normal habría sido preocuparse. Pero pronto descubrió que el piso de los O´Neil estaba lleno de detalles con los que hacer pasar el tiempo volando. Cuando no estaba fascinado por la cantidad de canales variopintos que ofrecía la televisión permanecía largo rato mirando a través de la ventana del salón. El barrio donde vivían era un lugar tranquilo, lejos del bullicio que le obligaba a hacinarse en los callejones. Incluso había algunos árboles desde los que se oían a los pájaros cantar.

Luego estaban las fotos. Todas las paredes estaban repletos de ellas. En algunas estaba April cuando era más pequeña, pero otras se remontaban a muchos años antes incluso de su nacimiento. Le llamó la atención una en la que un chico de codos huesudos se encontraba arrodillado, abrazando a un pastor alemán. La foto estaba en blanco y negro, pero pudo imaginar la mata de pelo rojo vivo de Kirby en sus años de adolescencia. Al pie de foto había una frase.

«_La vida, en su mejor forma, es agridulce. Zack puede haber abandonado este mundo, pero siempre seguirá contigo. Te quiero hijo. Tu padre. Jack»_

La Biblioteca se convirtió en su lugar favorito. Ofrecía un amplio espacio donde moverse, y a la vez era un recipiente de conocimientos nuevos. Leer acerca de mecánica le causó ese cosquilleo en los dedos cuando tenía la necesidad de ponerse a trabajar. Al final de la mañana Kirby lo encontró sentado en el suelo, rodeado de volúmenes sobre el tema.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —preguntó mientras le ayudaba a devolver los libros a la estantería.

Tras algo de duda asintió. El psicólogo arrugó la frente mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

—Tengo una idea —concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sígueme.

Kirby cogió unas llaves y se dirigió a la puerta del final del pasillo. Cuando le enseñaron la casa no la mencionaron. Donnie pensó en curiosear adónde llevaba durante aquellas mañanas solitarias, pero la cerradura agotó prácticamente todas sus posibilidades.

— Vamos al desván —explicó el padre mientras abría la puerta, mostrando unas escaleras ascendentes

Hacía algo de frío allí arriba, pero al ver una mesa de trabajo con multitud de llaves inglesas, clavos y demás se sintió como nuevo. Acarició lentamente la superficie áspera.

—Esto era de mi padre. Otro apasionado del mundillo. Parece que soy un imán para los mecánicos —comentó mientras rebuscaba en un estante superior. Sacó una caja particularmente pesada, le quitó algo de polvo y la depositó junto al mutante. La abrió y Donatello reconoció varios objetos rotos: un despertador, una radio...— Hacía tiempo que no pisaba esta sala. La comunidad de vecinos fue muy amable de concederme el desván para nosotros solos. Si alguna mañana te encuentras particularmente aburrido puedes subir y entretenerte un rato. Es más, si me lo pides voy a la ferretería y compro todo lo que necesites.

Al quelonio le brillaban los ojos mientras alternaba la mirada entre la mesa, la caja y el mismo Kirby. Se frotó las manos y preguntó con voz particularmente aguda:

—¿En serio puedo? ¿No te molesta?

Kirby levantó las cejas.

—¿Por qué hemos subido entonces?

El claxon del autobús escolar era un aviso para Donatello de que ya era mediodía. Intentaba llegar a tiempo a la ventana del salón para verla subir las escaleras como si de un torbellino rojo se tratara. April le buscaba entonces y comentaba atropelladamente todo lo que había aprendido ese día. Kirby escuchaba desde la cocina y se reía de vez en cuando con las extrañas observaciones de su hija. Incluso mientras los dos niños ponían la mesa no paraba de hablar. Recordó el sufrimiento que escondía su padre por la pérdida de Harriet. Era muy afortunado de tener a una hija que alegrara todos sus días de aquella manera.

Pasaba gran parte de las tardes con April, aunque al principio debía esperarla ya que tenía que hacer los deberes que le habían mandado por las vacaciones de Navidad.

—La quinta parte de la sexta del tercio... ¡Oh, no puedo con esto! —Se enfurruñó mientras alejaba la silla de la mesa con los pies.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo en la cama.

—No entiendo las Matemáticas. Siempre se me han dado mal, no tengo ni idea. Y la maestra lleva varios días diciéndome que voy a suspender si sigo así.

Con el ceño fruncido cogió el cuaderno de April y echó un vistazo a las cuentas.

—No, así no se resuelve el problema —Tras borrar lo que había hecho le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Lo que has hecho es dividir las fracciones —Tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir— Aquí lo que hay que hacer es multiplicar lo de arriba con lo de arriba, lo de abajo con lo de abajo y...

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —exclamó dando unas palmadas— ¿Pero entonces cómo se hace el siguiente ejercicio?

Donatello explicó con paciencia cada ejercicio que le habían mandado. Era gracioso verla tan concentrada y murmurando cuentas por lo bajo, dándose golpecitos con la punta del lápiz. Le sorprendió ver que había adquirido su mismo hábito de sacar la lengua a un lado cuando estaba concentrado. Finalmente, tras unas cuantas frustraciones y parones, consiguieron terminar todos los ejercicios.

—¡¿Y sin ir a clases sabes tanto?! —April le hablaba con auténtica admiración— ¡Eres un genio, Donnie! ¡Muchas gracias!

No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, una mañana decidió retomar los entrenamientos que Splinter les había inculcado a él y a sus hermanos. La Biblioteca era el lugar ideal, ya que el centro tenía un amplio espacio para llevar a cabo los movimientos básicos. Se sintió muy raro al calentar. Notaba sus músculos rígidos y entumecidos después de tanto tiempo sin ejercitarlos.

Su padre no estaba ahí para revisar si lo hacía bien. Echaba de menos la firmeza con la que sujetaba sus brazos y los movía hasta encontrar la posición correcta. Miró al frente, totalmente erguido, esperando en vano escuchar su voz para saber qué hacer después.

En aquellas situaciones el dojo rebosaba vida con los comentarios de Mikey o Raph, seguidos de las regañinas de Leo para escuchar a su maestro. Ahora, el silencio penetraba por los poros de su piel con una desagradable sensación de vacío. Poco a poco la fue conteniendo, cerrando los ojos y con una respiración más lenta y profunda. Visualizó en su mente todas y cada una de las técnicas que había aprendido. Nunca había sido tan bueno como sus hermanos mayores, pero al menos con esas sesiones podría mantener su nivel de entrenamiento. Iba a luchar por recuperar aquel hábito. El calor saludable del ejercicio le hacía sentirse más vivo, más cercano a su familia.

Donde fuera que estuviera.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría de manera tranquila y agradable. A cada hora, minuto y segundo Donatello sentía que se amoldaba a aquel hogar. Podía entrenar, leer, arreglar la enorme cantidad de objetos rotos del sótano y disfrutar de la maravillosa compañía de los O´Neil. Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones para April ya no hubo ningún momento en el que estuviera solo.

Sin embargo, sabía que esa felicidad no iba a ser eterna. Había sido un ingenuo al pensar que volviendo al hospital seguiría siendo igualmente feliz. Estaría a salvo, sí, pero después de la calidez y el cariño que había recibido en todo momento sería como si amputaran una parte de su alma. Cuando estaba acostado y pensaba en ello luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar. Unas lágrimas no impedirían que, más temprano que tarde, perdería la libertad que había ganado.

Intentaba por todos los medios que April o Kirby no vieran su tristeza, pero era inevitable mirarles con añoranza o suspirar de vez en cuando. Su amiga se quedaba entonces observándolo con expresión pensativa. No decía nada al respecto; pero Donatello sabía, por el brillo de sus ojos, que era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Aquello no era lo único que lo preocupaba. En las ocasiones que Tyler iba a visitarlos se encerraba en la Biblioteca con Kirby y podían estar hablando hasta bien entrada la noche. Los dos niños pegaban el oído a la puerta, intentando en vano saber qué era lo que los tenía tan atareados.

En los últimos días había ido observando detalles aquí y allá. Llamadas telefónicas en voz baja, salidas de imprevisto, respuestas apresuradas... Le llegó a ver tan estresado que decidió preguntar si había algo que pudiera hacer.

—Trámites de algunos pacientes, Donnie. Muchas gracias —agradeció jadeante mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza. Le había pillado a punto de irse, y por la cara que tenía parecía no llegar a tiempo—. Volveré tarde. Puedes ver una película con April si te apetece.

—¡Estrenan _Super Robo Mecha Force Five! —_gritó la niña desde el salón

Antes de que Donatello pudiera decir algo Kirby ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

«¿Trámites de pacientes? ¿En vacaciones?», pensó el mutante mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica y empezaba la animación.

Definitivamente había algo raro.

* * *

Ya estaba en la penúltima noche. Donatello miraba el techo. Por el reloj de su mesita de noche eran las tres de la mañana.

El quelonio era alguien propenso al insomnio, pero esa vez tenía razones para que fuera imposible conciliar el sueño. Era Navidad. Kirby había pensado que después de montar el árbol podían pasar el día fuera, jugando en la nieve o yendo de compras. Incluso tenían pensado invitar a Tyler a la cena. Todo apuntaba a que aquella celebración estaría llena de buenos momentos.

Pero también era la primera festividad sin sus hermanos ni su padre. Ninguno de ellos era creyente, pero compartían el ideal de una celebración en familia. Mikey soltaba un grito de emoción con cada luz que se encendía cuando terminaban de adornar el árbol. Era él el que ponía la gran estrella en lo alto, sujetado por los hombros de Leonardo. Los cuatro hermanos se cogían de las manos y admiraban el trabajo que les había llevado toda una tarde.

Por la noche dormían juntos. Mikey se acurrucaba a su lado, pidiendo en sueños que le abrazara. Raphael, por su parte, ocupaba tanto espacio como podía. Leonardo y él intercambiaban entonces una mirada de complicidad y aprovechaban sus brazos como almohada.

Ninguno estaba incómodo. Aquello era lo más natural del mundo. Lo que debía ser. Donatello amaba a los tres por igual, pues él era parte de ellos como ellos de él mismo.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho. Splinter les había dicho que, si uno ponía todo su empeño en ello, podía conectar espiritualmente con los que consideraba su familia. Su mente científica le empujaba a no creer en esas cosas, pero por una vez se dio una oportunidad a sí mismo. Deseó que sus hermanos siguieran vivos donde fuera que estuviesen. Deseó que tuvieran tanta suerte como él había tenido. Deseó poder reconfortarles y ofrecerles un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Deseó dormir con ellos una noche más.

—Feliz Navidad, chicos —susurró, frotándose los ojos.

Se incorporó. Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Con cuidado salió al pasillo. No pasó ni un segundo cuando vio una luz tenue encendida que atravesaba el resquicio de la puerta de la Biblioteca. Procurando no hacer ruido llegó bajo el marco y miró con cautela.

Kirby estaba dormido en la mecedora. A juzgar por los brazos caídos y los papeles por el suelo se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde. Algo en su expresión de agotamiento le hizo volver sobre sus pasos y coger una de las sábanas que estaban en su armario. Con ella cubrió con cuidado el cuerpo del señor O´Neil. Se removió un poco en sueños, pero no despertó. Ver que sus rasgos parecían suavizarse provocó en Donatello una oleada de ternura.

Se agachó con la intención de ordenar los papeles en un montón. Había recogido dos o tres cuando en uno de ellos observó algo que le hizo detenerse.

Sacudió la cabeza. Parpadeó. Alejó y acercó el documento. ¿Leía bien o se estaba quedando ciego? Acercó la hoja a la luz. Sí. Su nombre estaba escrito en la parte superior del documento, y era demasiado infrecuente en Nueva York para que se tratara de alguien que no fuera él.

La caligrafía era muy retorcida para leerla con normalidad, y cuando identificaba alguna palabra ésta escapaba a su vocabulario. Imaginó que serían nombres de medicamentos o términos médicos avanzados. Sí podía leer bien algunos párrafos, sobre todo al final:

_...salir a la calle con cierta autonomía, preferiblemente bajo supervisión. No obstante, la exposición de la piel ha de ser mínima por alto riesgo de reacción alérgica. Excluyendo las salvedades aquí expuestas, el individuo puede desarrollar una vida normal. _

_Firmado por su médico personal: _

_Dr. Tyler Rockwell. _

¿Reacción alérgica? ¿Vida normal? No entendía absolutamente nada.

Siguió analizando los documentos. Muchos de ellos aludían a él. Poco a poco las piezas del puzzle iban cayendo en el marco, encajando unas con otras. Pero aún no conseguía vislumbrar la imagen...

Y leyó_ esas dos palabras. _Esas dos palabras que jamás pensó que irían de la mano. Sus ojos danzaban frenéticos, releyéndolas una y otra vez. Sí. Estaban ahí escritas. Era _real_. Comenzó a respirar ruidosamente. Recordó que Kirby dormía a su lado, pero el torrente de emociones era demasiado intenso para contenerlo.

Ahora lo entendía. Entendía aquellas prisas, aquellas salidas imprevistas.

Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tanto por él? La cabeza le daba vueltas. No sacaba nada en claro.

—Oh... —Kirby acabó despertándose. Parpadeó mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien. Quedó en tensión cuando vio a Donatello, temblando como un pajarillo y aquella hoja en sus manos. Comprendió al acto lo que había ocurrido— ¡Donnie!

Se levantó. El quelonio no reaccionaba. No desviaba la mirada del folio. Kirby era consciente de que su estabilidad emocional era demasiado baja para hacer un movimiento en falso. Tomó aire, poniendo todo su empeño en elegir con cuidado sus palabras. Habló con suavidad, tal y como hizo cuando se conocieron

—No quería decírtelo hasta ultimar todos los detalles —Hizo una pausa. Estaba realmente compungido—. Tyler y yo queríamos prepararnos bien para que al explicártelo no te sintieras...abrumado. Me pongo en tu lugar e incluso a mi me costaría asimilar algo como eso —Dio un paso hacia él. Elevó un poco la voz, llevado por sus propias emociones y deseos—. Por eso te traje aquí, para que te fueras sintiendo como en casa. Desde el momento que te vi postrado en esa camilla, deshidratado y medio muerto, sentí que debías vivir.

»April siempre había sido una niña solitaria. Cree que lo esconde muy bien, pero lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Sin embargo, desde que te conoció es realmente feliz. Gracias a ti afronta las cosas con ilusión y entusiasmo. Te quiere, Donatello. Nunca había visto algo tan claro.

»Yo también te quiero. Estoy dispuesto a luchar para que tengas una vida lo más normal posible. Después de todo, te has convertido en un hijo para mí —Levantó una mano hacia él, pero la volvió a bajar—. Tú eres el que tiene la última palabra. Puedes pensar que con esto renuncias a tu familia, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tan solo te ofrezco una vida en la que considero que puedes sentirte arropado y feliz.

Donatello seguía sin moverse. Los peores temores de Kirby se estaban confirmando.

—Veo que, después de todo, he vuelto a obrar mal —Miró sus propios pies. Había sido un ingenuo si pensaba que el mutante podría pasar página de esa manera. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado que asimilar—. Espero que me perdones por esto. En ningún momento quise anteponernos por delante de tus hermanos o tu padre. Lo sien...

Donatello se movió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de darse cuenta estaba aferrado a él. Lo apretaba tanto que sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¡Sí! ¡SÍ! —exclamó hundiendo la cara en su pecho— ¡Sí quiero! —Estaba tan ansioso que comenzó a llorar. Los «gracias» se atropellaban de tal manera que para Kirby era imposible distinguirlos. Aún sorprendido acarició su cabeza, disfrutando del momento.

Podía imaginarse la cara de April cuando se lo dijera mañana. Para ella seguramente sería el mejor regalo de Navidad de toda su vida. En Donatello seguía existiendo las heridas causadas el odio y el rechazo; pero tenía fe en que el tiempo y el cariño fueran curándolas hasta desaparecer.

El mutante no cabía en sí de alegría. Su familia tenía fronteras que ahora trascendían más allá de lo que creía. April y Kirby pasaban a formar parte de ella.

Estaba donde debía estar, en su nuevo hogar. Con los brazos abiertos lo aceptaba como una fuente de luz que reparaba su corazón roto. Todos los miedos e incertidumbres se difuminaron en el pasado. Ahora lo veía muy claro, un camino lleno de luces y esperanzas. Una segunda oportunidad. El comienzo de algo nuevo.

Hijo de Kirby. Hermano de April.

_Donatello O´Neil._

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas, tortufans! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis tenido una buena semana? Más o menos cuando prometí actualizo con el siguiente capítulo de 4, recién salido del horno. Me ha costado escribirlo más de lo que creéis, ya que tenía que dejar algunas cosas claras que en principio eran endebles. Por suerte ya sé lo que voy a hacer con ellas y puedo seguir adelante. Espero que hayáis sentido la misma alegría de Donatello al encontrar una nueva familia con la que disponer de una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Deberá tener cuidado de no exponerse mucho, pero ni mucho menos es la reclusión del hospital. ¿Cómo irá evolucionando eso? Habrá que ir viendo...

Paso a los **agradecimientos. **En primer lugar, mencionar a **Bilbogirl **por compartir sus impresiones del capítulo por PM. Ya sean largos o cortos, mientras no se trate de un «conti plz» todo comentario sobre la historia me emociona.

**marita: **Decir que mi historia es cada vez más interesante es mayor halago del que crees. Por eso te doy doblemente las gracias. No veo tan triste que Raph hubiera acabado con Steranko. Es cierto que ha tenido que decir adiós a sus hermanos, pero igualmente le acabarán apreciando y recibirá un entrenamiento de prestigio a manos de un guerrero ruso. Pocos pueden decir que han tenido esa suerte XD.

**I Love Kittens too: **Raymond y Steranko influirán bastante en Raph, tanto en un sentido como en otro. Ya tengo pensada su parte de relevancia en la trama, y tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionaréis cuando llegue al momento álgido de ambos personajes.

**Crystal Violeta: **Debo reconocer que me asusté cuando vi tantas notificaciones de reviews seguidas para luego descubrir que muchas eran tuyas. Me encanta que te guste, y espero que cada capítulo te vaya encandilando más que el anterior. Es algo utópico, pero siempre pretendo que sea así. Por cierto, la duda que me decías en el PM...los chicos tienen en lo que llevamos de trama _diez años. _Lo mencioné de pasada en dos o tres capítulos, pero al parecer no he sido muy claro. Espero que tu duda haya quedado resuelta :D

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **Quizá es precipitado decir que Ray ha reavivado las esperanzas de Raph, pero es cierto que le podrá ayudar a sobrellevar el hecho de reparar el daño de su alma. La escena de los hermanos es una de mis favoritas. No creas que para mi fue fácil escribirla. A ratos debía porque los feels podían conmigo. Tengo ya algo pensado por lo que Steranko ayuda a los necesitados, pero todo se desvelará en su momento. Has podido ver que Donnie no va a tener el mismo nivel que Leo o Raph, pero al menos podrá defenderse. Es una pena que no haya salido nada del cuarto superviviente PERO... *se aleja misteriosamente*

Y así finaliza lo que podría considerarse la **introducción **de la historia. A partir de aquí la organización de los capítulos va a ser distinta. Ya veréis, aunque tampoco es nada del otro mundo.

Esperad, ¿he dicho que aquí finaliza? ¡Qué equivocado estoy! Hay algo de lo que me he olvidado...


	14. Interludio: Ellos

– **INTERLUDIO. ELLOS –**

**Día cero**

Tres nunca había visto la nieve. Parecían esferas mágicas que brillaban con luz propia en aquella noche oscura. Dejó un momento de andar para levantar la cara y notar cómo se fundían en sus mejillas palidecidas por el frío. La sensación fue tan gratificante y nueva que por un instante se distrajo del fluir de vida.

Nueva York la impresionaba. Estaban en las afueras, pero incluso allí experimentaba en su fuero interno cómo las corrientes de vida y muerte se entrelazaban hasta fundirse en una. Un ciclo sin fin de continua renovación. Le causaba un gran dolor, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Lo vio por primera vez en Uno. Él fue su primer y único guía desde el momento en el que fue concebida. Debió haber sido algo pequeño y patético, temblando y embadurnada en fluidos. Pero Uno la cubrió con sus grandes brazos, acunándola hasta que los lloros y las convulsiones se extinguieron. Él fue quién le enseñó el mundo y las maravillas de la vida. Siempre estaría agradecida por las interminables noches en las que aquel desgarramiento se hacía insoportable. Entonces él la apretaba contra su pecho. Los latidos de sus corazones eran capaces de calmarla.

Pero murió.

Un humano aterrorizado. Una bala de calibre 45. La sangre reptaba por las losas blancas, formando una especie de estrella donde el centro eran ellos dos. Apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas por última vez mientras exhalaba un «te quiero».

Algo se partió dentro de ella. Fue igual que las otras noches, pero ahí se manifestó de la manera más cruenta que jamás había concebido.

Y algo salió de Uno. No lo vio con sus ojos. Tampoco era tangible al tacto, ni al gusto ni a ninguno de los sentidos que los humanos conocían. Tan solo estaba ahí, con ella. La rodeó un segundo para luego esfumarse. Lo supo desde el primer momento. Podría reconocer aquellas caricias en cualquier parte.

«Hasta siempre, Uno»

Fue entonces cuando le puso nombre a su poder. Y en contra de lo que esperaba, comenzó a sobrellevar los destrozos de la muerte. Apreció la vida en todas sus formas hasta el punto de sentirla en igual intensidad. La existencia de Tres oscilaba entre dos mundos, opuestos y a la vez complementarios. Pensar que Uno podía estar con ella la reconfortaba a cada paso. Casi lo sentía a su lado…

…de la misma manera que Catorce avanzaba con torpeza por la nieve. Se subió la capucha de nuevo y continuó avanzando sigilosamente. No podía olvidar que estaba allí por él, en su primera misión de reconocimiento. Aun así dudaba mucho que fuera asignado al área de exploración. Era grande como una mole, lento y no muy inteligente. Apenas podía hilar una frase de más de tres palabras. Cuando se incorporó al grupo era demasiado inestable. Dos no paraba de decir que pronto moriría.

Sin embargo resistió. Tenía que estar pasando por un dolor horrible, pero se mantenía firme. Algo en su mirada le transmitía un sentimiento mucho más complejo que la mayoría de los humanos.

Un superviviente.

Llegaron a un claro. Allí desembocaba una antigua salida de metro.

Al acto puso un brazo por delante de Catorce. La nieve no era virgen. Había huellas por doquier, las marcas de las ruedas de un coche que se perdía en la entrada de la ciudad. Y eso sin contar con el cuerpo que iba hundiéndose en el frío.

Los dos se acercaron cautelosamente hacia él. La nieve brillaba a su alrededor con un tono rojizo. Aunque estaba oscuro Tres pudo reconocer que no era humano.

—¿Quién? —Por un momento le inquietó la voz gutural de Catorce.

—Es como nosotros, pero no de los nuestros —Se inclinó hacia él. No respiraba. Palpó el pulso. Nada. El hecho de no estar rígido y la sangre indicaba que no había muerto hace mucho—. No podemos hacer nada. Es demasiado tarde.

Reconoció las facciones suaves de un niño. Algo le decía que no debería haber perecido esa noche. Era triste ver ese pequeño cuerpo manchado de sangre. Al menos exhaló su último aliento con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vámonos —sentenció Tres en tono solemne. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando observó que Catorce no se había movido. Seguía mirando el cuerpo con una expresión imperturbable—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lo señaló.

—Vivo.

—Ya lo he dicho. Está muerto. No se puede hacer nada.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Vivo.

Tres resopló. Su compañero no movía ni un músculo. Tenía una pistola paralizadora bajo su túnica, pero no quería utilizarla contra él. Además, su fuerza era mucho mayor. Llevárselo por las malas estaba descartado.

Posó las manos sobre el niño y cerró los ojos. Se olvidó por un momento de las vidas que se creaban y abandonaban el mundo. Sus sentidos fueron atenuándose hasta quedar esa vibración con la que estaba más que familiarizada.

Como esperaba no había nada. Era una niebla oscura propia de la muerte.

¿O no?

Estaba equivocada. No todo era negro. Sorteó las opacidades con dificultad, intentando ir más allá…

¡Ahí estaba! Un pequeño pálpito de luz. Insignificante. Temeroso. Tres compartía su dolor, su incertidumbre y soledad. Y pese a todo se aferraba a la vida con una fuerza inusitada.

No, no era fuerza. Se trataba de la voluntad. Los deseos de vivir de aquel niño eran tan intensos que aunque su cuerpo había dejado de latir se negaba a abandonarlo.

También se sorprendía por Catorce. No pudo evitar mirarle con otros ojos. ¿Acaso era como ella? ¿Había adquirido su mismo poder? No, no era posible. Lo habría sabido al acto. Quizá había subestimado su instinto animal.

—De todas formas sigue siendo demasiado tarde. Lo mejor para él será aceptarlo —Incluso a ella le dolieron aquellas palabras. Se estaba levantando cuando Catorce la cogió por el brazo. No lo hizo tan fuerte para considerarlo peligroso, pero igualmente la sorprendió. En aquellos momentos la miraba llameante.

—Tú. Vivir. Morir. Vivir otra vez.

—¡¿Quién te ha contado eso?! —Tiró del brazo. Catorce le permitió liberarse. Normalmente mantenía la calma, pero _ese tema _le seguía tocando la moral. El accidente poblaba sus peores pesadillas.

Catorce no respondió. Desvió su atención de nuevo hacia el pequeño. Con cuidado le rodeó con los brazos para levantarlo y acunarlo en su pecho. A Tres le sorprendió la delicadeza de sus gestos. Era tan grande, y aun así…

—Él, vivir. Yo, cuidar.

Su determinación era más clara que el agua cristalina. Mientras mantenían contacto visual sujetó con mayor fuerza al pequeño. Parecía una madre defendiendo a su cría.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Lo que quieras; pero tú serás el único responsable. Además, no pienso darles ninguna explicación.

—Fría —Catorce solo dijo eso. Pudo notar por primera vez un vestigio de desprecio en su voz.

—No me importa lo que pienses —espetó—, _Ellos_ lo son más.

Siguió avanzando. Le daba igual lo que a Catorce se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza para sentirse abocado a una causa perdida.

«Pero si en mi caso fue posible quizá hagan lo mismo con él», recordó. «Lo más probable es que lo lleven ante Zero».

Catorce permaneció un momento donde estaba. Con el hocico presionó suavemente la mejilla del pequeño, en gesto de cariño. Se encorvó para cubrirlo del frío y alcanzó a Tres.

* * *

_**¡Y aquí tenemos al superviviente que faltaba! Con ello podemos comenzar, ya sí que sí, la historia de «4». **_

_**Nos veremos en el próximo arco argumental: CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS. **_

_**¡Besis! **_

_**Os quiere mucho. **_

_**Jomagaher. **_


	15. Cambios (Cinco años después-I)

** \- CAPÍTULO 12. CAMBIOS - **

Las espadas entrechocaron. Casi saltaron chispas de la fricción entre los dos filos acerados. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. La batalla de fuerzas estaba siendo inquietantemente igualada.

Mientras una gota de sudor descendía por su frente echó el peso hacia delante. Su envergadura le otorgaría lo necesario para poder vencer aquella lucha. Justo cuando el borde de su ninjatō estaba inclinándose sobre su adversario se movió ágilmente a un lado. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio y a duras penas pudo defenderse de la finta con la que pretendía asestarle un golpe mortal.

—Muy predecible —murmuró con sorna.

Dio un paso atrás y se agachó, evitando una tajada horizontal. Aquello le otorgó un flanco vulnerable con el que le propinó una fuerte patada. De esa manera ambos combatientes interpusieron una distancia prudencial para recuperar el aliento.

—Demasiado temeraria —contraatacó pretendiendo ser alto y claro.

Al acto estaba corriendo hacia ella. En contra de lo que solía hacer decidió atacar de abajo arriba. No obstante parecía esperar que lo hiciera, ya que poniendo el cuerpo de lado el filo del ninjatō solo pasó a unos milímetros.

«¡No!». Se había convertido repentinamente en un blanco fácil.

El rodillazo en el pecho fue tan doloroso que le cortó la respiración. Cayó al suelo, dejando el arma a su lado. Aún estaba tomando aire cuando sintió algo afilado rozarle el cuello. La presión que ejercía su cuerpo le impedía moverse.

—Eres bueno —La «s» pareció el siseo de una serpiente. Sus ojos verdes enmarcados en un negro brillaron un momento—, pero estás muerto.

Quedaron un momento en silencio. Los labios rojos de la asesina se curvaron justo antes de comenzar a reír socarronamente. Leonardo puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó:

—¿Tanta gracia te hace? Que sepas que te gané los tres combates anteriores y no me regodeé de esta manera.

Karai mostró los dientes. Leonardo ya descubrió hace tiempo que por alguna razón sus caninos eran más afilados de lo normal.

—No me pongas entonces esa cara de cachorro desamparado —Se levantó y sacudió el polvo que había acumulado a lo largo de la lucha. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Realmente crees que quiero acabar contigo, Leito?

—¡No me llames así! —respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas. Karai sabía de sobra que le enervaba. Obviamente iba a seguir llamándolo así hasta el fin de sus días— además, ¿cómo se te ocurre querer entrenar con nuestras armas? Podría haberte hecho daño cuando levanté la espada y pasó rozando…

—Y esperabas que la esquivara sin aprovechar la oportunidad, ¿verdad? — replicó a tiempo que le tendía la mano— La vida sin riesgos no es vida —Aún con la mueca de enfado la tomó y Karai tiró de él—. Anda, vamos a hacer algunos estiramientos.

El dojo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue. Habían aprovechado el tiempo libre para un entrenamiento extra, sin más compañía que ellos mismos. Era muchísimo más grande que el de La Guarida. Cuando llegó a la sede principal del Clan del Pie aquella sala fue la primera a la que le llevó Karai. «Aquí es donde juntos nos iremos convirtiendo en grandes ninjas», comentó mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro. Leonardo simplemente tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

No todo era igualmente bello. De hecho, el principio fue demasiado duro. El alto edificio era una férrea representación de lo que significaba el Clan del Pie. Recordando a su difunto padre se sintió abrumado. Karai notó su preocupación y sus palabras firmes le hicieron recuperar la compostura.

Los pasillos, las antorchas en las plantas bajas, todo le imprimía una sensación de seriedad y opresión. Luego estaban los colores. Casi todo era negro y rojo. Por un momento visualizó la sangre de Splinter sobre el mono de Bradford y casi vomita.

No tenía habitación. Su espacio para dormir era frente al dormitorio de Karai.

—Tampoco necesitas más —Cada palabra de Shredder era como un tornillo que se incrustaba en su nuca—. Ahora no tienes nada. Da las gracias porque no te llevemos con el resto de _genins. _

A la mañana siguiente comprendió lo que habría implicado eso. No hubo presentaciones. Todos quedaron mudos cuando pasó bajo el marco de la puerta al lado de Karai. Ella le había procurado un uniforme básico, pero igualmente se sentía expuesto ante sus expresiones de sorpresa y de asco. Los murmullos crueles brotaron como una avalancha, aunque la llegada del instructor pudo pararlas antes de montar un escándalo. Leonardo observó que todos a su alrededor se apartaban disimuladamente.

Karai era sarcástica, impulsiva, caprichosa e incluso egoísta. Pero nunca se apartó de su lado. Eso sí, tampoco se lo llegó a admitir cuando bromeaban sobre eso.

Pronto descubrió que el entrenamiento tenía sobre él un efecto gratificante. No por nada su padre siempre lo había tratado como el líder de sus hermanos. No tardó en destacar junto a Karai como uno de los mejores de su rango. Incluso el instructor comenzó a verlo con otros ojos cuando pudo derrotar sin problema a la mayoría de sus compañeros. Poco a poco comenzó a hacerse un nombre entre ellos. Cuando los dos completaron con éxito su primera misión de incursión ganaron definitivamente el respeto de los _genins._ Karai hizo presión para que le asignaran finalmente una habitación al lado de ella. Su excusa era que estaba harta de chocarse con él todas las mañanas.

Con ello se granjeó la enemistad de los ninjas de rangos superiores. Lo consideraban un animal que se creía un igual por el hecho de ganarse la amistad de la hija de Shredder. Notaba un desagradable cosquilleo en la nuca cada vez que se sentaba en el comedor. Era una amenaza oscilante, capaz de cernirse sobre él en un momento o en otro. Pero nunca pasó nada. Leonardo se preguntó una y otra vez cómo no se les había ocurrido hacer un equipo y acabar con él mientras dormía. Escuchando una conversación discretamente encontró la posible respuesta:

—…veneno, un desafortunado accidente. Cualquier cosa que aparentara un descuido. Pero al día siguiente uno despertó muy enfermo.

—¿En serio?

—Otro se rompió los brazos al bajar las escaleras. En cuestión de una semana a todos les había ocurrido alguna cosa…

—¿Y crees que ella tuvo algo que ver?

—¿Adónde miras, Leo? —El quelonio se encontró de bruces con la expresión curiosa de Karai. Sonrió a medias mientras señalaba con la cabeza el plato— No te distraigas, que la comida se va a enfriar.

Al subir de rango le obsequiaron con el uniforme del Clan. Quedó grabada en su memoria la noche en la que se lo puso por primera vez para la ceremonia de investidura. El mono estaba adaptado para él, ya que al principio tenía serios problemas para ajustar la armadura al caparazón.

Junto al uniforme reposaban unos flamantes ninjatōs duales. Leonardo las había elegido expresamente entre la amplia gama de opciones que le ofrecieron. Se sintió extraño cuando notó aquel peso en el brazo después de tanto tiempo. El siseo que emitieron cuando las enfundó fue melodía para sus oídos.

Mientras se ponía las sandalias vio que también le habían dejado una bandana negra. Como _genin _había asistido a otras ceremonias, y en ninguno de los nombramientos vio que llevaran alguna. Junto a este había una nota en la que reconoció la caligrafía de Karai:

_Considéralo un regalo. Siempre he pensado que el negro resalta tus ojos azules. ¡Nos vemos en la ceremonia! _

La cogió con duda, observándola atentamente. El tacto era suave, igual que su antigua bandana azul. Notó un sabor amargo en la boca cuando apretó el nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Le costó identificarse frente al espejo. Fue ahí cuando confirmó que el negro y el rojo no le sentaban nada bien. Karai tenía razón, la bandana resaltaba demasiado sus ojos brillantes.

—¿En esto me he convertido? —preguntó a su reflejo. No respondió.

Apartó la vista. ¿Dónde había ido a parar el Leonardo que conocía? ¿Qué pensaría su padre si le viera ahora mismo? ¿Y sus hermanos?

No. Esas prendas solo eran un cascarón que ocultaba quién era realmente. En la ceremonia cruzaría miradas con Shredder. Apenas habían intercambiado dos o tres frases en todo ese tiempo, pero siempre que se encontraban lo escrutaba de arriba abajo antes de proseguir. Los dos eran conscientes de que él no estaba allí por voluntad propia. El motivo por el que seguía vivo era porque Karai así lo deseaba. La investidura implicaba abrazar los designios del Clan en todas sus facetas: extorsionar, sabotear, asesinar…. Shredder disfrutaría verle envuelto en negro, como si hubiera reconocido finalmente su lugar.

Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.

Bajo la almohada escondía tres pañuelos, cada uno de un color. Con ellos se envolvió la palma y el dorso de su mano derecha, formando una especie de lazada. Tomó aire, miró de nuevo al espejo y posó lentamente el puño sobre su corazón. El rojo, el morado y el naranja parecían resplandecer como un lucero.

—Mi lealtad siempre estará con mis hermanos —sentenció con firmeza. Su reflejo asintió.

En la ceremonia no desvió su atención de Shredder ni un segundo. Cuando llegó el momento del juramento el líder del Clan del Pie se mostró impasible. Leonardo esbozó entonces una sonrisa burlona. Quizá aquellos tres pañuelos eran un detalle insignificante. Pero a la vez significaba todo.

Desde entonces los lleva consigo, ya sea en el brazo o en la funda de sus katanas.

—¿Otra vez ensimismado en tus pensamientos? —La voz de Karai le devolvió a la actualidad otra vez. Estaba frente a él, tan cerca que podía apreciar todas y cada una de las gotas de sudor que descendían por su cuello. Se encogió de hombros, giró sobre sí misma y continuó estirando.

Karai no era tonta. Obviamente se habría fijado en los pañuelos, aunque nunca comentó nada al respecto.

¿Qué opinaba? ¿Sentiría algo al verlos? Para cuestiones como aquellas la kunoichi era un muro infranqueable. Y tampoco es que quisiera mencionárselo. No era un tema de conversación que fuera a tener un buen final.

—¿Por qué una intuición extraña me decía que a estas horas estaríais entrenando? He aquí la respuesta.

Karai y Leonardo se volvieron a la entrada. Alguien conocido daba unas palmadas mientras andaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

—Cuanto tiempo hace ya. ¿Cinco años? Ya eres toda una mujercita, Karai. Debes tener muchos chicos tras de ti…—La chica respondió con una mueca.

Chris Bradford. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado para él. Su apariencia seguía siendo exactamente la misma. Incluso portaba un mono idéntico a aquel con el que Leonardo le conoció. Antes de que Karai respondiera se fijó en el quelonio.

—Y mira quién está contigo —Enarcó una ceja—. Al menos ya me llegas al hombro. La última vez eras demasiado insignificante. Ya me han dicho que estás en camino de ser un gran ninja del Pie. ¿Cómo va todo?

Aquellas palabras no era más que una manera de restregarle su situación. Tomó aire y contuvo todos y cada uno de los instintos asesinos que afloraban en él. Fue Bradford el que empuñó la espada que acabó con la vida de su padre. Por ello Shredder le otorgó la sede del Clan del Pie en Nueva York. Al principio prestaba atención cuando llegaban noticias sobre la Gran Manzana, cruzando los dedos porque no hubieran encontrado a sus hermanos. Con el paso del tiempo los temores fueron calmándose.

Una cosa era oír hablar de Bradford. Otra muy distinta tenerle a menos de dos metros. Leonardo descubrió que el tiempo no había atenuado ni un poco el rencor y el odio que sentía hacia él. Y lo peor de todo es que lo único que podía decir era:

—Bien.

—¿Sólo eso?_ —_preguntó con veneno—. ¿No te han enseñado que hay que inclinarse ante un superior?

—Debes tener un motivo bastante interesante por el que abandonar tu trono de oro y venir a la sede principal —Karai posó una mano sobre su hombro y dio un paso adelante, interponiéndose entre Leonardo y Bradford.

La expresión de Chris se tildó de enfado, pero solo fue un momento. En un parpadeo sonreía de nuevo con aires de altanería.

—Chica lista. Tengo una reunión con Shredder sobre cierto asunto de interés. En cuanto se lo he comentado ha ordenado que los dos también estéis presentes.

* * *

Sobre la azotea había una fina superficie de escarcha. Raphael tuvo un escalofrío pese a portar el anorak que tenía en su posesión. Se subió la capucha mientras avanzaba con cuidado para no resbalar. Siempre la llevaba puesta para ocultar las apariencias durante los negocios, incluso en los climas más calurosos. A Raymond siempre le hacía gracia cuando, al terminar el día, se quitaba el abrigo y pedía entre jadeos ducharse primero. Esa mañana nublada era de las pocas ocasiones en las que agradecía cuatro capas de ropa. El clima de Moscú no era demasiado benevolente.

Se estiró un momento. Aún tenía los brazos agarrotados por la sesión de ayer. Mantenerse tenso y firme mientras apuntaba con un rifle era agotador, sobre todo si se prolongaba durante una tarde entera.

—Debes apoyar la culata en el hombro —Notaba la presencia de Steranko detrás de él, casi envolviéndolo, mientras ajustaba sus manos con firmeza—. Si lo haces sobre la clavícula o la axila te harás daño con el retroceso.

El ruso era inclemente. También un gran maestro, y por ello sus escasos cumplidos eran signo de un gran avance. Poco quedaba de aquel niño de diez años que arrugó el entrecejo, cauteloso, cuando recibió su primera pistola. Tampoco imaginaba que el boxeo albergaba tantas técnicas y estrategias. Acababa sudoroso y destrozado, pero no tardó en abrazar con gusto aquel fuego saludable que corría por sus venas. Nada de luchar a la sombra, nada de sigilo. Tan solo estaba él y lo que encontrara a su alcance. En algunas ocasiones practicaba con Raymond. Las veces en las que conseguía tenerle inmovilizado en el suelo y pedía que lo liberara sus pulmones se expandían, aspirando el olor de la victoria. Al principio se sintió mal por Splinter, que tanto se había esforzado en inculcarle otros valores.

«Pero él ya no está aquí»

Mejor era dejarse llevar.

Rompió y apartó las placas de hielo sobre la superficie negra de la barandilla. Se apoyó en ella a tiempo que una ráfaga de aire le sacudía. Cubrió con la palma de la mano la marca de su mejilla. Con el paso del tiempo había disminuido considerablemente; pero nunca desaparecería por completo. Steranko opinaba que era prueba de su valía, y por ello debía sentirse orgulloso. Sonrió. Siempre le habían atraído las cicatrices.

Oyó un arrullo familiar a la izquierda. Una paloma se había posado a escasos centímetros de su codo.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? —preguntó en voz baja mientras la acariciaba delicadamente. Lo normal habría sido que el pájaro echara a volar. No lo hizo. Cualquiera diría que instantáneamente consideraba al quelonio como un amigo.

Raphael siempre recordaría el día en el que descubrió su «don» para las palomas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera algo así, pero era lo que más se acercaba según su vocabulario.

Tenía catorce años. Fue en Londres, concretamente en Hyde Park. Había discutido con Raymond porque salió con Ross a escondidas por unas cuantas cervezas. El plan parecía tranquilo, pero la velada se alargó más de la cuenta entre los nuevos tipos de bebidas que su compañero le ofrecía con entusiasmo. Raymond los encontró a las seis de la mañana, enzarzados en una pelea callejera. El cerebro embotado de Raphael no recordaba cómo habían acabado así a partir de una simple tanda de pulsos.

Cuando vio de soslayo que Ray se acercaba se bajó la bufanda que le cubría. Por un momento pensó que estaría orgulloso de ver que sus contrincantes huían despavoridos. La vena palpitante de la sien de su mejor amigo le borró todo atisbo de alegría ebria:

—¡Toda la noche buscándote, Raph! ¡Ya van tres veces en lo que llevamos de semana! ¿En qué demonios piensas? —Fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación del hostal en el que se alojaban— Si Steranko se entera de esto…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No puedo divertirme como los demás? Unos tragos no hacen daño…

—¿Cómo que unos tragos? ¡Estás borracho! ¡Apenas te tienes en pie! —Raymond le dio un empujón. A punto estuvo de caer en la cama, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Levantó la cabeza en actitud desafiante.

—¡No me trates como un niño!

—¡Tampoco eres un hombre!

—¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en controlarme?!

El hombre extendió los brazos.

—¡Oh, mira, una tortuga mutante gigante paseando por las calles de Londres! Desde luego NADIE querrá hacer nada contigo. Eres lo más normal del mundo.

Los gritos de Raymond retumbaban en su cabeza de manera dolorosa, pero ni de lejos iba a amilanarse ante él.

—No paro de trabajar todos los putos días. Mover cajas, entrenamientos, limpiar las armas... ¡Merezco un respiro de vez en cuando!

—Podrías haber quedado inconsciente, ¿y entonces qué? ¡No había nadie ahí contigo!

—No iba solo, iba con Ross…

—¿Y dónde está ahora? No sé cómo has podido mantenerte en pie después de una noche entera bebiendo…

—¡Joder, Ray, déjalo ya!

Tenían las caras tan cerca que casi podían juntar las frentes. Aquella historia llevaba repitiéndose desde hace un tiempo, pero hace años que acumulaba esos deseos, esos _impulsos _a ampliar sus horizontes más allá de lo que le ofrecía el grupo. En un principio tampoco podía protestar mucho. El mundo tenía una faceta mucho más visceral de lo que jamás había llegado a concebir; era exótico, y a la vez peligroso. Y eso a Raphael le fascinaba. El Cairo, Argel, Madrid, México… podía pasar horas y horas hablando de las maravillas y oscuridades que escondían cada ciudad que había visitado. Pero siempre debía ser amparado bajo las órdenes de Steranko. «No vayas por ahí», «quédate conmigo», «permanece donde pueda verte». Cada comentario era como un toque en el hombro persistente e interminable. Más de una vez debía morderse la lengua ante su presencia autoritaria. En su lugar se limitaba a poner las manos en los bolsillos y gruñir palabras a medio terminar.

—Raph —La expresión de Raymond finalmente se suavizó por el agotamiento. El quelonio saboreó aquella victoria—. Te entiendo, he pasado por lo mismo que tú. Pero nunca tuve la suerte de tener a alguien a mi lado para explicarme lo que podía y no podía hacer. Tomé malas decisiones y no era el momento de…

—Solo han sido unas bebidas y una pelea de nada. Soy un buen luchador y lo sabes bien. Todo estaba bajo control.

Raymond rio, pero ni de lejos fue en un tono alegre. Se sentó en la cama mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Madre mía, quién me dijo que acabaría así… —Quedó un momento en silencio, perdido en el infinito. Finalmente levantó la mirada y añadió en tono conciliador— Por favor, Raphael, no pienses que estoy en contra tuya. En ningún momento pretendo controlarte. Tan solo te quiero y me preocupo por ti.

Raymond supo un segundo después que decir aquello había sido un craso error. El quelonio seguía enfadado, pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos verdes le dio la sensación de que le había herido. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Apoyó la mano en el borde. El humano abrió la boca cuando el quelonio lo acalló de repente:

—No eres mi padre.

Ray se levantó con brusquedad antes de cerrar de un portazo. Bajó las escaleras hacia la salida y se perdió en el amanecer londinense

Se sentó un rato a recuperar el aliento en el primer banco que pilló. Sin pensar en nada dejó el tiempo pasar, con los brazos extendidos y mirando fijamente a todo aquel que pasaba a menos de un metro. No podían ver su expresión de enfado, pero igualmente le hacía gracia observar cómo desviaban la mirada y aceleraban el paso en cuanto establecían contacto visual.

El sol, bastante raro en el cielo de Londres, estaba en lo alto señalando el mediodía. El estómago de Raphael rugió de hambre. Recordó la comida de Zeff y fue todavía peor.

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Volver con el rabo entre las piernas sería una derrota. No iba a disculparse cuando ellos eran los que estaban equivocados.

_No eres mi padre. _

Una paloma se posó a su lado, como si se sentara en el banco. Raphael puso los ojos en blanco e hizo aspavientos con la mano.

—Aparta.

Se alejó un poco, pero nada más. Incluso arrulló con mayor ímpetu mientras parecía mirarle extrañada.

—No tengo nada para ti. Vete —habló elevando un poco más el tono de voz. En su lugar una segunda paloma se posó a escasos centímetros de sus pies— ¡Que no tengo nada de comer, estúpidas! —Más palomas comenzaron a llegar. Pronto se quedó rodeado de ellas. A cada movimiento que hacía para alejarlas no hacía sino el efecto contrario. El quelonio levantó los brazos, mirando de un lado a otro con la boca entreabierta. Finalmente dejó caerlos de nuevo y resopló con resignación— ¡¿Qué dem…?! Muy bien, muy bien, quedaos si queréis. Parezco el hombre que susurra a las palomas…

—Pues ahora vas a ser el pequeñajo que susurra a mis puños.

Vio unos pies que reconocería en cualquier parte. No necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber que le estaría dirigiendo una mirada capaz de derretir icebergs. Intentó huir para evitar el desastre, pero Steranko le cogió por el cuello del anorak y empezó a arrastrarlo sin importar si le faltaba el aire o no.

—Adams me lo ha contado todo. De esta no te escapas. Primero vas a disculparte. Luego veremos cuántas sesiones de entrenamiento necesitaremos para que se te bajen los humos.

Zeff y los demás no dieron mayor importancia a su «berrinche adolescente», como Steranko señaló cuando volvió con él. Raymond le dio una fuerte colleja, prometiéndole que no sería tan clemente la próxima vez; pero al poco le trató con la misma jovialidad de siempre. Parecía una ilusión aquel Raymond consternado…

—Sé que estás a dos metros de mí, con el puño levantado y dispuesto a darme uno de tus coscorrones —comentó sin apartar la vista de la paloma. Hablaba tranquilo, pero en el tono de su voz había escondida una ligera burla—. Estás perdiendo facultades, Ray.

—¡Pero si apenas he hecho ningún ruido!

—Tú lo has dicho. Apenas —Se volvió hacia el humano que metía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Aunque su intento se había visto frustrado, su mejor amigo no parecía para nada mosqueado.

—Casi todos están abajo, echando unas cartas. Incluso algunos dicen de ir a un burdel mientras Steranko está fuera… —Le dio unos pequeños codazos en tono de complicidad.

—Ve con ellos entonces—respondió entre risas—. Zeff nunca para de contarme lo mujeriego que eras a mi edad. Nunca es tarde para retomar viejos hábitos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer en tu tiempo libre entonces? ¿No vas a escaparte ni nada? —preguntó a modo de pulla.

Pasó de la provocación. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, salpicado de cúpulas ortodoxas.

—Hay días en los que me gusta estar en silencio.

—Oh, venga ya. Primero un rebelde sin causa, y ahora un alma solitaria. Nunca pensé que la adolescencia fuera tan retorcida. Ni siquiera para un mutante.

Pese a ello se unió a su quietud. Abajo se oía a los coches pasar. Un gato maulló a lo lejos.

—Por cierto —No había pasado ni un minuto. «Este tío no se calla ni aun pegándole un tiro»—, he recibido una carta de Karla. Pensé que antes de leérsela a todos podíamos echarle un vistazo los dos juntos.

Aquello captó el interés del quelonio. Junto a Raymond y Steranko, Karla había sido uno de sus mayores confidentes. Algo en su cara, o más bien sus gestos, le empujaba a considerarla una amiga.

—Un Sabio del Himalaya dijo que tenía un zai para inspirar confianza —explicó ruborizada cuando Raphael le confesó sus impresiones—, supongo que es por el hecho de ser tan expresiva.

Raymond abrió el sobre, que parecía contener más de un papel. Primero sacó una foto. La miró detenidamente antes de asentir con satisfacción:

—Se las ve muy contentas —comentó mientras se la pasaba.

Raphael pudo observar dos figuras sentadas en un parque frondoso. A la izquierda reconoció los rizos negros de Karla. Tenía la boca abierta mientras sus ojos brillaban de ilusión. La mujer sonriente que estaba a su lado iba a darle una porción del pastel de chocolate que reposaba entre las dos. Su pelo rubio, liso y cortado hasta el hombro, refulgía con el sol.

Se llamaba Nana.

Karla la conoció hace un año y medio, cuando se establecieron en Helsinki por una temporada. La joven aprovechó la ocasión para asistir a un congreso de Medicina que tendría lugar en la capital. Nana Leven presentaba un proyecto de ayuda para niños con enfermedades terminales, y Karla se sintió atraída por la causa. La doctora dejó que la acompañara a ver a los niños durante algunas sesiones. Pronto se convirtió en el tema estrella de la joven: Nana aquí, Nana allá…Steranko le permitió invitarla a cenar. Raphael no llegó a intercambiar más de tres palabras con ella, pero la escuchó durante toda la noche. Era una mujer afable, y a la vez firme en sus convicciones sobre la manera correcta de ayudar a los demás. De vez en cuando pillaba a Karla mirándola furtivamente. Las bromas de Raymond sobre el tema eran interminables.

Para su sorpresa, no estaba equivocado.

Lo hicieron oficial el día en el que Karla quiso pedir la aprobación de Steranko para poder quedarse junto a Nana.

—No soy quien para frenarte en tu decisión.

Karla palideció.

—¡Pero has hecho todo por mí! Acogiéndome, apoyándome cuando murió mi abuela —Sus puños temblaron—. Me has enseñado tantas cosas… —comenzó a sollozar. Nana quiso acercarse a ella, pero respetó el momento que mantenían los dos— ¿Cómo puedes aceptar tan rápido? Después de tanto que te sigo debiendo…

Con sus grandes manos apartó las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

—Nunca me has debido nada. Tú misma te liberaste de los fantasmas del pasado. Ahora puedes contemplar un futuro junto a la persona que amas —Puso su palma sobre la suya y miró a Nana—. Acérquese, por favor.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Nunca habían escuchado a Steranko pedir algo a alguien. Nana se puso al lado de Karla con cautela. El hombre tomó con suavidad la mano de la doctora y la juntó con la de la joven. Las dos solo tenían ojos para el ruso.

—Nana Leven. Karla Sierra. Hijas mías. Os deseo lo mejor en el camino que habéis decidido compartir. Tenéis mi bendición.

Aquello fue demasiado para ella.

Raymond fue leyendo la carta en voz alta. La risoterapia de Nana estaba teniendo unos resultados excelentes. Las expectativas de vida en los niños duplicaban e incluso triplicaban a las estimadas, y eso sin hablar de la insuperable mejoría en calidad de vida. Karla confesó que llevaban un tiempo estudiando la adopción. Imaginar a Karla con un bebé en brazos le pareció tierno, no sabía decir por qué. Ya estaba llegando al final cuando…

—¡Anda, mira, si te menciona! —exclamó enarcando una ceja. Tras aclarar la garganta leyó con mayor lentitud— «_Y a Raph le digo: ábrete a la gente. No puedes vivir con tus demonios en la soledad absoluta_» —Quedó un momento en silencio, sorprendido; pero no tardó mucho en esbozar lentamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En actitud contemplativa lo acercó hacia él. Habló en voz baja— Demonios, ¿eh? Venga, Raph, suéltalo. ¿Hay algo que le quieras contar a tu gran amigo Ray?

—No sé, yo siempre te lo cuento todo cuando lloro en el baño —Se evadió mientras reía suavemente.

Antes de que Ray siguiera insistiendo la puerta de la azotea se abrió. Los dos se volvieron instantáneamente. No tardaron en reconocer a Steranko. Parecía una montaña negra con aquella gabardina de botones amarillos.

—Abajo, ya —escupió antes de volver por donde había venido.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. A Raphael no le gustó nada aquel tono. Tan solo implicaba una cosa…

—Problemas.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **A excepción de Tres, que proviene de otra versión de TMNT, el resto de personajes presentados en el Interludio pertenecen a la serie actual (es decir, NO son OC´s). Poco a poco se irán desvelando sus identidades. Por el contrario, el personaje de **Nana Leven **es un OC mío de mi (aspirante a ser) penta-fic «El Secreto de la Mariposa». Aquí tiene unos cuantos años más y no está enferma. Curiosamente tanto en ese fic como este cruza caminos con Raphael, si bien de manera distinta. Los capítulos van a seguir una distribución diferente. No necesariamente van a centrarse en un personaje (tal y como habéis visto). Los iré organizando, además, en _arcos argumentales _para que os vayáis situando a lo largo de la trama.

**Nota de autor: **¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Espero que bien. He estado algo atareado con la facultad, ya que durante Semana Santa no estudié nada y tengo que apretar para compensar lo vago que he sido XD. También he estado viendo un anime, _Blassreiter. _A quien le gusten buenos personajes y una trama dramática, es una buena elección. Otro motivo de mi retraso es que he estado ultimando detalles de lo que planeo escribir a partir de aquí. Tengo la idea principal clara, pero hay muchos modos de desarrollarla y he de elegir la más óptima.

Paso a los **Agradecimientos. **Vuelvo a dar gracias a todos los **lectores anónimos **que con vuestras lecturas compartís en silencio que estáis disfrutando con esta historia. No me olvido de vosotros :D

Para empezar, mencionar a **Nightcathybrid **y su maravilloso PM (y su review). Ha sido uno de los comentarios más ricos en detalles e impresiones que jamás he recibido. Y no, en ningún momento me voy a cansar de leerte.

**marita: **_He actualizado tan pronto como mis ganas y mi tiempo me ha permitido. Espero que te vaya bien por México. _

**I Love Kittens too: **_No recordaba que Donatello significaba regalo, aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido. También opino que Donnie es muy adorable. _

**Jamizell Wold Blood Amatista:** _Puede que Donnie esté algo por detrás de sus hermanos, pero no olvidemos que es inteligente. Encontrará la manera de ganar sus futuros combates. Sobre tu review del Interludio vuelvo a decir que hay bastantes animales con hocico... _

**Leona NTF 01:** _Si te gustó Karla (y sabiendo lo que te gusta Nana) quizá te haya parecido tierno lo que ha sido de ella. Puede que aparezca en un futuro lejano, quién sabe... _

_P.S: Si ahora aborreces a Falco, espera a saber lo que tengo planeado para él. _

**Rose Black Dragon:** _Me alegra ver que estaba equivocado con que había dejado de gustarte la trama. Ya te envié un PM algo más detallado sobre tus comentarios._

**Bilbogirl:** _Me ha entrado curiosidad por «La Da Dee». La escucharé en cuanto pueda. ¡Oye, no soy cruel XD! Tan solo me gusta poner las cosas difíciles. Tengo planes para ese reencuentro que muchos estáis esperando. De hecho, quizá en este capi haya dejado caer algo..._

_P.S: Se dice Holy*_

**Crystal Violeta: **_Quedé preocupado al ver tu duda en el review__, y lo agradezco ya que gracias a ti decidí despejar esa duda en esta N/A. Poco a poco se irá aclarando qué es lo que ha sido de Mikey. _

**Lena-kun:** _Espero de todo corazón que se haya visto el carácter rebelde de Raphael. Cuando reciba un correo con tu review o me hables por PM o FB estaré cruzando los dedos por que tu veredicto sea positivo. Puedes imaginar cuál es el toque de rebelión que decidí darle a Leo..._

Siento si estoy siendo breve, pero cada vez sois más y quiero dedicaros unas palabras sin saturar la publicación. En serio, tengo TODO lo que decís en cuenta, y siempre podemos hablar en privado si queréis. Estoy abierto a todo :)

No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo (sí puedo decir que llevo una parte escrita). Todo depende de lo atareado que me encuentre en la facultad y la organización de mi tiempo libre. Prometo que será lo más pronto que pueda. Vuestros comentarios me retroalimentan para esforzarme al máximo con la historia.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	16. Decisiones (Cinco años después-II)

**\- CAPÍTULO 13. DECISIONES - **

Leonardo había estado pocas veces en la sala del trono. Consistía en un habitáculo enorme, repleto de tapices que representaban distintas escenas de importancia en la historia del Clan del Pie. La pared exterior era un ventanal que ocupaba toda su área. Revelaba que se situaban en una de las plantas más superiores del edificio, ya que afuera apenas llegaba la iluminación proveniente de la vida nocturna en Tokyo. Tampoco era necesaria. Las antorchas murales otorgaban a la sala un ambiente algo siniestro.

El trono, duro y oscuro, estaba justo delante de la cristalera. Shredder estaba sentado en él, con los brazos apoyados en los respaldos. Siempre imperturbable, casi como una estatua.

—Maestro —saludó Bradford hincando una rodilla. Lo mismo hicieron los dos chicos, pero Leonardo se tomó algo más de tiempo. Pese al tiempo transcurrido seguía experimentando una mezcla entre repulsión y desasosiego cuando se inclinaba ante él.

—Levantaos —ordenó tras un silencio protocolario—. Bradford, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

—Inmejorable, mi señor.

—Me alegro —Pero el tono no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de alegría—. ¿Cómo se resolvió el conflicto con la mafia italiana?

—Don Vizioso agradece la ayuda que ofrecimos respecto a esos traidores _caporegime*_ —Leonardo notó cierta premura en su voz, como si quisiera apartar esos pensamientos de la mente de su jefe. Bajó un poco la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa que no pudo contener—. Nos ha propuesto un acuerdo por el que podemos movernos libremente por su territorio en _Little Italy_. Tampoco descarta negociar materiales por un módico precio.

—La familia del Don no ofrece sus productos de calidad a cualquiera —señaló—. Buen trabajo, Bradford.

El ninja asintió.

—Y ahora —El líder del Clan del Pie se inclinó hacia adelante—, háblame acerca de lo que has descubierto…

* * *

—Han robado la espada Tengu.

Todos estaban en el salón principal cuando Raphael y Raymond llegaron. Habían movido los sillones hasta formar un círculo presidido por el mismo Steranko. Alternaba la mirada entre los presentes en un silencio sepulcral, pronto interrumpido por un torrente de murmullos:

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —Zeff golpeó la mesa que tenía al lado— ¡Estaba en un sitio seguro!

—Inspeccioné el lugar. Encontré rastros de pólvora. Se suponía que estaba a prueba de bombas. Desconozco qué explosivo ha sido capaz de romper el armazón.

Raphael tensó sus labios en una mueca. Hizo memoria de las lecciones que le había impartido Steranko. La espada Tengu era un arma que decía haber sido creada por demonios pertenecientes a la mitología japonesa. Una sombra cruzó su expresión al recordar cómo la había conseguido.

* * *

—¡Después de todo este tiempo! —exclamó Shredder. Los dedos de su mano derecha tamborilearon un momento en el respaldo antes de continuar—. El maldito de Steranko me la arrebató hace diez años. Nunca le perdonaré por haberle puesto las manos encima a una reliquia de la familia.

—Es nuestra oportunidad de imponernos y recuperar lo que es nuestro, maestro.

Su ojo enfermo brilló en la penumbra. Quizá era por el efecto de las antorchas.

—¿Quién te ha proporcionado esta información?

Una media sonrisa surcó la cara de Chris.

—Lo consideran un maestro ladrón…

* * *

—Anton Zeck.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿El maricón de la cresta morada? —Ross ya llevaba unas cuantas copas encima. Era un milagro que hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada hasta ahora— Deberías haberle roto la crisma cuando tuviste ocasión.

—¡Ross! ¡No hables a Steranko de esa manera! —cortó Zeff. El borracho refunfuñó insultos a medio terminar.

El ruso no respondió. Ni siquiera pareció haberle escuchado. Con lentitud se llevó la mano al ojo de cristal y lo sacó de la cuenca. Quedó con la mano tendida, contemplando la esfera.

Mientras el resto de compañeros hablaban entre ellos Raphael se acercó más a Raymond:

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó entre susurros.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo. Se rascó la cabeza, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No lo llegaste a conocer, pero tampoco es que te perdieras mucho. Ya estaba en el grupo cuando me incorporé, pero parecía aún más novato que yo. Desde que lo vi me dio mala espina. Quizá era por su manera de… hablar y moverse —Le dio un escalofrío—. No era tonto, pero no se preocupaba de aprender nada. Tan solo hacía lo que le daba la santa gana. Vamos, un niño caprichoso.

» Un día se le ocurrió la maravillosa y brillante idea de irse y empezar un negocio por su cuenta. Nos quedamos a cuadros. Ya sabíamos que Zeck no destacaba por su sentido común, pero aquello era otro nivel. Nunca se había preocupado de aprender cómo funcionaba el antro, y mucho menos tenía la firmeza necesaria para vivir solo. Steranko se enteró y le llamó esa noche a su habitación para hacerle entrar en razón —Resopló.

» La discusión empezó a acalorarse. La puerta era gruesa, así que apenas distinguíamos alguna palabra entre los gritos de Zeck. No fue hasta oír un tiro cuando irrumpimos en la habitación. Steranko estaba arrodillado frente a la ventana abierta por la que había huido ese malnacido. No movía ni un músculo. Tenía los brazos caídos y la cara ensangrentada. Por un momento pensé que… —Tomó aire y continuó—. En realidad el tiro le pasó de refilón, pero lo suficientemente cerca para dejarle un desagradable recuerdo. Ya puedes imaginar cuál es.

Hizo una pausa. Se quedó observando al ruso. Raphael conocía esa manera de mirar tan propia de Raymond. Entrecerraba los ojos a tiempo que sus mejillas se tensaban un poco.

—En aquel momento yo me pregunté…. Él era perfectamente capaz de salir invicto ante contrincantes infinitamente más experimentados. ¿Por qué no hizo nada, Raphael?

El quelonio permaneció pensativo. Steranko se encontraba ligeramente más encorvado de lo normal, sumergido en sus recuerdos.

—No esperaba que alguien de su familia le quisiera hacer daño —No sabía de qué manera había concluido aquello, pero sentía en su interior que era así.

Raymond le miró de soslayo un momento.

—Por eso pienso que eres su preferido.

—¿Qué?

—Zeck no solo robó la espada. Ha dejado algo en su lugar —Steranko habló de nuevo, y todos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

* * *

—¿Por qué la misma persona que ha robado la espada Tengu se preocuparía de avisar a quienes fueron sus antiguos propietarios? No tiene sentido alguno —Karai verbalizó la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

Leonardo asintió. Por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba la razón de que…

—Está dispuesto a negociar —Normalmente se habría callado, pero la sorpresa de su propia conclusión le impidió mantener la boca cerrada.

Shredder le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Leonardo bajó la cabeza con los dientes apretados. El líder volvió a centrar su atención en Chris:

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Contactó personalmente conmigo. Sabía de la existencia del Clan del Pie, así que supongo que él también tiene sus fuentes. Pero aclaró de inmediato que iba en son de paz.

—¿Y cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no está mintiendo?—Karai volvió a arremeter. Leonardo conocía esa nariz arrugada. Todo ese asunto le olía a chamusquina.

—Zeck sabe que podemos localizarle en cualquier momento. Nadie con segundas intenciones se expondría de esa manera a una organización que domina media ciudad. O al menos nadie que esté en sus cabales. Además —rebuscó en sus ropajes y sacó un pequeño papel—, me ha dicho dónde y cuadro podremos disponer de la espada. Ahora bien... hay algo que debemos tener en cuenta.

* * *

_1 de Septiembre. 03:00. Nueva York. _

_40.885851, -73.769432_

_Trescientos mil dólares en metálico. _

_No faltes. Tengo ganas de volver a verte. _

Las voces volvieron a aflorar cuando Steranko terminó de leer el mensaje.

—¡¿En Nueva York?! ¡¿Qué demonios se le ha perdido ahí?!

—Ross, deja ya de beber.

—¡Que te follen Zeff!

—¡EBSTEIN! —Steranko se hizo oír por encima de todos. Solo dijo eso mientras le avasallaba con una mirada abierta, a modo de advertencia. Quizá fue el impacto de llamarle por su primer nombre lo que causó que Ross palideciera y dejara la bebida en la mesa. Tomó aire y asintió a modo de disculpa.

El ruso calló un momento. Raphael visualizó algo no habitual en él. Detrás de esa dureza Steranko estaba deliberando, y no era precisamente una decisión fácil.

—Cometí un grave error. No volveré a repetirlo —Extendió la mano y la cerró en un puño— Dejar pasar esta osadía es impensable. Acabaré lo que empezamos de una vez por todas.

Podría ser una trampa —señaló Laika, uno de los miembros más jóvenes.

La atención de Steranko era como una ola etérea. Incluso sin ser el centro de ella había ocasiones en las que el quelonio lo pasaba mal. Como en ese momento.

—Lo sé. Pero no me importa —miró a su alrededor—. Esto es algo entre Zeck y yo. Iré yo solo. Tengo demasiados enemigos en Nueva York para poneros en peligro.

—No, señor Steranko. Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir —Zeff dio un paso al frente—. Llevo con usted desde el principio, y hasta mi último latido permaneceré a su lado.

—¡Eso, maldita sea! ¿Crees que somos unos niños o qué? —Ross se apoyó en la mesa para incorporarse. Por un momento parecía que iba a caer al suelo— ¡Ese cabrón de Zeck era un verdadero grano en el culo! Voy a devolverle todas y cada una de las ostias que me guardé. Será divertido.

Steranko intentaba observar en ellos algún atisbo de duda o inseguridad. Pero no. Como los miembros más antiguos, la determinación de Zeff y Ross era incuestionable. Tras unos segundos de tensión asintió con severidad y se centró en el siguiente.

Poco a poco el círculo se fue levantando. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a alejarse de quien era su guía, su maestro o incluso su padre.

—Aún recuerdo lo que le dijiste a Karla: «No soy quien para frenar tu decisión». Seguir a tu lado es mi decisión, y por mucho que te impongas jamás me harás cambiar de opinión —Raymond se llevó el puño al corazón. Ya le había pasado otras veces, pensó Raph. Tenía una vena solemne que salía a la luz en situaciones como aquella.

Tras asegurarse de su valía, Steranko posó su mirada en Raphael.

No desvió la cabeza ni un milímetro. El quelonio notaba que quería hacerle retroceder, bajar la cabeza.

—Voy con vosotros.

—Esto no es un simple entrenamiento. Solo tienes quince años —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir con severidad—. Allí siguen los que dejaron que el cuerpo de tu hermano se pudriera bajo la nieve. Lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Aquel comentario era un golpe bajo. Steranko nunca quiso presionarle para hablar acerca de su pasado, cosa que agradeció al principio. Más bien fue él quien, poco a poco, fue abriéndose al resto del grupo. Pero tampoco se trataba de un tema de conversación tan frecuente como para sacarlo en aquel momento y de esa manera.

—Steranko, eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Adams, una palabra más y te dejo aquí con él.

El hombre apretó los labios y volvió donde estaba. Por un instante se miraron. En los ojos grises de su mejor amigo se atisbaba una gran preocupación.

Raphael le comprendía. Él sí lo sabía todo…o casi. Hablar más de la cuenta hacía de alguien un ser vulnerable. Sus secretos era algo que los latigazos, la humillación o el hambre jamás llegarían a lastimar. De lo contrario sería como en aquella jaula de hierro. Sin un lugar donde huir. A la vista de todos.

Pero con su mejor amigo era distinto. Él fue quien dio el primer paso, abriéndose al quelonio tal y como era. Raphael se imaginaba una escena en la que el hombre le tendía su corazón, palpitante y frágil. No podía entenderlo. ¿Quién era él sino algo que ni siquiera podía considerarse humano? ¿Cómo podía exponer algo tan importante de sí mismo y seguir sonriendo de esa manera?

La respuesta estaba delante. Esa sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su propia cerveza. Esa mano en la frente los días en los que caía enfermo. Esos pellizcos en la mejilla por ver su cara de gruñón que tanta gracia le hacía. Esos mil pequeños y sutiles gestos que Raymond solo compartía con él.

Quizá por eso decidió ofrecerle su propio corazón.

Raphael nunca supo cómo pudo aguantarle aquella noche. Se puso nervioso, gritó de frustración y perdió la cuenta de las veces que se trabó. Incluso tuvo que parar unos minutos cuando llegó a la muerte de Mikey.

El quelonio no era expresivo, mucho menos alguien acostumbrado a hablar de sí mismo con tanta sinceridad. Pero Ray no le forzó en ningún momento. Ahí estaba ese brazo en el hombro que le apretaba con cariño.

—Dicen que la vida es un camino, y si desaparece todo está acabado. El mío se perdió, Raph, al igual que el tuyo. Pero seguimos vivos. ¿Sabes por qué? —Se arrodilló frente a él y le buscó con la mirada. Sus ojos grises brillaban en la penumbra— Porque no hay camino, _nosotros _lo hacemos. Aunque todo sea negro, sigue adelante. No te rindas. Y si lo haces… —Con el puño le dio un suave golpe en el pecho— yo mismo te daré una buena tunda hasta que espabiles.

—Ni que te lo fuera a poner tan fácil —respondió de la misma manera. Después de todo aquello se sentía mucho mejor.

Steranko esperaba una respuesta, ahí delante. Le estaba poniendo a prueba, y Raphael era consciente de ello.

Ya se lo prometió a Raymond. No iba a rendirse.

—Lo sé. Pero no me importa.

Fue algo apenas imperceptible, pero juró ver sorpresa en el ruso. A lo mejor no esperaba que contraatacara con sus mismas palabras. En un instante volvió a su seriedad habitual y asintió.

—Está bien —Raphael soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo todo aquel rato. Mientras tanto Steranko se dirigía a todos—. Al final de la mañana os quiero a todos fuera. Nos espera un largo viaje.

El quelonio fue de los primeros en subir a hacer el equipaje. Raymond estaba a su lado, diciéndole algo. Se limitaba a asentir mecánicamente, ya que en realidad no estaba escuchando.

Algo vibraba en su cabeza. Estaba ahí, y a la vez no.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

—¡Maldito insensato! —Leonardo pudo oír claramente el puñetazo que dio en el respaldo— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a avisar a Steranko?!

—Quizá cambie de opinión si le cuento el resto de la historia —Bradford habló con calma. Shredder seguía respirando fuerte, pero no replicó. Aquello era señal de que le dejaba continuar—. A él le ha dicho que debe darle una gran cantidad de dinero. En realidad, ni aun trayéndolo piensa devolverle la espada. Somos nosotros con quien quiere negociar.

El líder se tranquilizó un poco. Se recostó en el asiento en actitud expectante. Leonardo tenía una ligera sospecha. No le gustaba nada.

—¿Qué es lo que pide?

Chris dio un paso adelante. Dejó entrever cierto entusiasmo

—No tiene nada que ver con dinero. De hecho, ofrece un intercambio. Nos da la espada sin ánimo de lucro y nosotros hacemos cierto trabajo por él. Se trata de algo rápido, tanto que lo podremos resolver esa misma noche.

—¡¿El qué?! —exclamó Shredder.

—La vida de Steranko.

Cerró los ojos. Otra vez. El reguero de sangre nunca iba a terminar.

—Sabe que le arrebató la espada a quien pertenece por derecho y tiene asuntos pendientes con Steranko. Cometió un grave error al ponerle las manos encima. Zeck es el cebo, y nosotros el brazo ejecutor. El premio por todo ello es la espada. Maestro Shredder, no hay nada que perder —Aun habiéndolo hecho antes volvió a inclinar la rodilla con gravedad—. Para mi será un honor traer su cabeza clavada en una pica.

Leonardo miró a otro lado. No quería que nadie viera su enfado, pero encontró que Karai lo observaba intensamente. Como esa noche…

_Sus ojos brillaban. Bellos. Letales. Dibujó un arco con el brazo. El acero estaba limpio de nuevo. Parecía resplandecer a la luz de la luna que entraba desde el jardín. Frente a ella, un niño derramaba lágrimas cristalinas por última vez. _

_Leonardo se arrodilló frente a él. Toda su vida se había escapado por aquel orificio en el pecho. Llevaba un pijama verde con un estampado de robotitos echado a perder por la sangre. Notó un pinchazo. Le recordaba demasiado a Donnie. _

_Consumido por la pena cerró los ojos del pequeño y pidió perdón en silencio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer._

_El momento equivocado. El lugar equivocado. Nunca sabría lo que lo llevó a estar despierto durante la incursión. A lo mejor había tenido una pesadilla, y tan solo quería dormir con sus padres para sentirse seguro. Quizá oyó algo raro en la habitación donde se encontraban y abrió la puerta, llevado por la curiosidad. _

_Todo pasó muy rápido. No le dio tiempo a gritar. _

_Karai enfundó su _Tanto*_. Como _genins _aún no tenían permitido llevar armas. Pero ya era sabido que a la kunoichi no le gustaba seguir las reglas. _

_—Vámonos. Ya tenemos lo que queremos —La chica se dio la vuelta y cogió los planos extendidos en la mesa del estudio. _

_—Era un niño. Y lo has matado__—respondió estupefacto. La chica se detuvo. _

_—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —Se encogió de hombros—. Míralo por otro lado, ya no eres el único con las manos manchadas. _

_—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Se levantó en redondo. Intentaba contener a duras penas una explosión de furia. La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud. Sabiendo que debían mantener silencio tomó aire, y habló en voz más baja— No era necesario. Podrías haberlo dejado inconsciente._

_—¿Para que luego lo suelte todo y comiencen a indagar? No debemos dejar rastro, y lo sabes bien. _

_—Tú llevabas una espada. Él tenía las manos desnudas_

_Karai se movió tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. No esperaba que lo empujara contra la pared y posara el filo del _Tanto_ en su cuello. _

_—No tenemos tiempo para esto, así que seré rápida —Estaban tan cerca que no tenía más remedio que establecer contacto visual— Ya sabes cuál es nuestro lema, «matar o morir». _

_—Eso no es todo. También existe la misericordia —Hizo un poco de presión en gesto de atrevimiento. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a descender por su cuello verde. _

_—Misericordia, piedad, compasión. Todas son vendas en los ojos con las que no ver la realidad. Y las vendas se acaban cayendo —Ladeó la cabeza—. Tú lo hiciste, Leonardo. Elegiste Matar. La sangre de esos hombres fue el precio que pagaste por tu vida. _

_La tortuga abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. No podía negar aquel hecho. Karai se apartó al ver que ya no tenía intención de dar más guerra. _

_—Para mantener una cosa debes sacrificar otra. Si no eres capaz de levantar la espada contra nadie, sea quien sea, alguien lo hará contra ti. No importa si huyes, te escondes, o lo niegas una y otra vez. Te alcanzará, y entonces será demasiado tarde. _

Leonardo aceptó hace tiempo que había que defenderse para poder sobrevivir. Pero si algo tenía claro era que robar una espada no era excusa para matar a nadie.

La chica podía ser terca. Pero él también lo era.

—Yo mismo iría a Nueva York para saldar cuentas con Steranko. Pero tengo ciertos asuntos que atender aquí. Te encomiendo la misión de recuperar la espada en nuestro poder.

—No le decepcionaré, maestro —Se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tres soldados te acompañarán en mi lugar. Pasarán temporalmente bajo tu mandato, pero igualmente tienen su misión en la ciudad. Xever, puedes salir.

—Ya era hora —Una voz a la izquierda sonó entre las sombras. Oyeron unos pasos y una figura larguirucha fue apareciendo en la penumbra.

Su piel oscura le hacía fundirse aún más con el entorno, contrastando por otra parte el blanco de aquella sonrisa torcida. Se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero sin mangas para luego juguetear con una navaja mariposa. Leonardo no había sido capaz de fijarse de dónde la había sacado. Sus piernas largas, envueltas en vaqueros ajustados, le permitieron recorrer la distancia que los separaban en solo unos pasos.

—¿Nombres? ¿Apellidos? Eso son mierdas que no le importan a nadie —Con un movimiento de muñeca cerró la navaja y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos traseros. El pelo afro pegaba con su apariencia estilizada—. Para vosotros soy simplemente Xever

«Un macarra»

—Xever tiene contactos en los barrios bajos de Nueva York —explicó Shredder—. Es el momento de ampliar nuestro margen de actuación en la Gran Manzana.

—El maestro me ha hablado muy bien de ti, _niño rico —_arrastró las palabras en tono sórdido—. Pero ya sabes, hay que ver si es cierto o no.

Bradford arrugó el entrecejo. Leonardo sabía que de haber podido le habría mandado a tomar viento. No estaba seguro de tomarse bien o mal el hecho de tener algo en común con el ninja. A él tampoco le caía bien.

—¿Y quiénes son los otros dos?

Los señaló con la cabeza.

—Los tienes a tu lado.

Leonardo parpadeó de la sorpresa. Echó el peso de un pie a otro mientras Karai sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien de la familia debe asistir a la misión. Ya estaba pensando en enviarte a la sede de otro país. Estás en la edad para empezar a aprender lo que necesitas para ser mi sucesora.

—P-pero… ¿con él? —Karai señalo a Bradford sin ningún reparo. Xever soltó una risa.

—No te dirijas a mí de ese modo —La voz de Shredder retumbó en la sala—. Tienes talento, pero te falta disciplina. Bradford, considera poner a mi hija bajo tu tutela como un gesto de confianza. Espero que no me decepciones.

—No voy a obedecer las órdenes de nadie. Mucho menos de un consen…

—Dije que no te dirigieras a mí de ese modo —repitió más alto—. Es mi última advertencia. Se lo que se esconde detrás de toda esa rebeldía, Karai. No necesito tocarte para hacer daño donde más te duele. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Karai apretó los puños. Sus labios rojos y fruncidos contrastaban con la piel pálida. Tras unos tensos segundos inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Si Leonardo hubiera prestado atención se habría dado cuenta de algunas cosas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

Nueva York. La Guarida. Mikey. Donnie. Raph. Su padre.

—Tú.

La voz de Shredder le devolvió a la realidad. Nunca iba a encontrarse cómodo en presencia de aquel monstruo de metal. Bradford y Xever estaban vueltos hacia él. Karai seguía con la mirada perdida.

—Recuerda el motivo por el que sigues vivo. Eres un ninja del Pie, un guerrero que ha abrazado nuestros ideales. Pese a haber completado todas tus misiones con éxito siento que falta algo, y quiero que me lo muestres allá donde naciste. Puede que después de esto me replantee algunas cosas sobre ti.

Tan solo asintió. No pensaba satisfacerle nunca con un «Sí, maestro». Decir aquellas palabras sería el último paso antes de convertirse en alguien de quien sentiría repulsión y asco.

El pasado se mezclaba con el presente. Y era doloroso.

* * *

**caporegime_: _**En la mafia italiana hay varios rangos. Los_ soldati_ son los de menor relevancia. Un grupo de_ soldati _son dirigidos por un capo o _caporegime._

**Tanto:** Una espada corta. Es el arma que lleva Karai en la serie actual.

**Aclaraciones: **Pese a no haber sido mencionada en la serie (al menos todavía), la **espada Tengu **es una referencia a la serie de las tortugas de 2k3. Si bien (en principio) carecerá de sus características «especiales», sí tendrá relevancia en la trama, al menos hasta cierto punto.

**Nota de autor: **¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Por mi parte todo bien, aunque la facultad me tiene bastante atareado. Además, el año que viene me voy a ir con unos amigos a un piso de estudiantes (actualmente vivo en una residencia). Eso nos está llevando algunas tardes enteras de ir de un piso a otro, buscando precios y demás. Espero que no tardemos mucho en encontrar nuestro sitio ideal.

Este capítulo me ha costado bastante. Si abordaba el conflicto por separado me repetiría en muchas cosas, por lo que sería muy pesado. He tardado mucho en cuadrar las escenas, y espero haberlo hecho de una manera fluida, generando un mínimo de expectación. También estuve casi dos horas buscando un lugar en NYC donde Steranko y Zeck pudieran reunirse. Debía ser un lugar poco frecuentado, ya que este tipo de reuniones se hacen así. Finalmente encontré un sitio adecuado. Ahí tenéis las _coordenadas _si queréis adelantaros un poco a la trama.

Paso a los **agradecimientos,** no sin antes mencionar el PM de **Nightcathybrid. **Tus comentarios me parecen muy buenos, y espero seguir recibiéndolos en un futuro :)

**marita: **_Es duro vivir con la tensión constante de que tu vida puede acabar en cualquier momento. Pero por suerte Karai no lo va a poner tan fácil. Por parte de Raph no veo que haya acabado en un lugar tan malo. Creo que la fase por la que pasa es propia de un adolescente que carece de una figura paterna clara. Ya irás viendo cómo evoluciona... _

**Leona NTF 01: **_Vas por partes, pues yo también XD. A mi Bradford no me cae tan mal, aunque reconozco que lo que le hizo a Mikey en la serie no fue algo precisamente agradable. Junto a Night eres la única que se ha fijado en la referencia que he hecho a su «don» con las palomas en la serie. Quién sabe si le sacaré partido en un futuro, aunque me gusta plantear las cosas con lógica y eso no es precisamente algo coherente. En este capi he aplicado un consejo que me diste, a ver si te fijas en cual. _

**Bilbogirl:** _Ya sabes cuál es el problema de esos dos. Siento que no hayas visto nada de Donnie y Mikey, pero prometo que pronto lo sabrás (tan pronto como la siguiente publicación). Me alegro que sepas ya que se escribe Holy*. Escuché "La Da Dee", y siento decirte que no me gusta mucho. Bueno, seguro que coincidiremos en algunas canciones o grupos ;) _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** _Muchos autores que he leído tienen el headcanon de que Raph bebe, y es algo que se me ha pegado. La verdad es que es lógico. Raph ya tendrá tiempo de recibir bofetadas, ya verás... _

_No estabas equivocada con lo de NYC, aunque Shredder tardará un poco más en unirse a la fiesta. Todavía estoy ultimando detalles para el esperado reencuentro...aunque quizá no sea como esperas. Deseo que este capi te haya gustado. Ha sido un poco distinto a lo que suelo hacer, pero bueno. _

**Crystal Violeta:** _Sí, Raphael tiene quince años ahora. Al principio de la trama tenía diez, al igual que el resto de los chicos. El próximo día de la mutación tendrán dieciséis. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Gracias por leer. _

Una vez más me veo en la desgracia de no poder deciros una fecha concreta para el siguiente capítulo. Se acercan los exámenes del segundo cuatrimestre, pero creo que podré publicar dos capítulos, quizá tres, hasta entonces. Cada vez estoy más entusiasmado con la historia, y vosotros mantenéis esa llama viva. Por eso, una vez más, **muchas gracias. **

Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación.

Os quiere.

Jomagaher.


	17. Filantropía (Cinco años después-III)

**"All Of Me - John Legend" **

* * *

**\- CAPÍTULO 14. FILANTROPÍA – **

_De: WEIRDO_MCGEE _

_Para: DUZ_MACHINES_84 _

_Archivo Adjunto: EL ATAQUE DE LOS CLONES.(pdf) _

_Asunto: ¡Saludos, terrícola! _

_¿Cómo va todo? Ya apenas te pasas por el foro. No merece la pena «conversar» con listillos que se las dan de genios. ¿En serio vas a dejarme después de todo este tiempo? *insertar tono bromista aquí*_

_Pero también estamos preocupados. Cada vez están desapareciendo más científicos. Varios miembros de la web han dejado de participar activamente. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. _

_No entiendo cómo es que no lo ponen en las noticias ni hacen nada al respecto. Te he pasado un mensaje anónimo que ha empezado a circular por las redes sociales. Puedes ver de lo que habla…. La familia entera se va de la noche a la mañana. Otros se mudan «por problemas de salud» y nadie sabe adónde han ido. Y los responsables son unos individuos trajeados e idénticos que los «abducen», encubriéndolo todo. Vamos, lo único que falta por decir es que en realidad son aliens. _

_Duz, todo esto me suena a paranoia; pero no encuentro ninguna explicación lógica a este asunto. Ya cuando lo leas me comentas tu impresión._

_Disfruta de estos últimos días de vacaciones. Es una pena que no puedas ir al instituto, pero al menos te libras de tratar con ciertos especímenes. En serio, cada vez hay más gente inepta. Y eso me enerva._

_Seguimos en contacto._

_Que la Fuerza te acompañe. _

_ Weirdo. _

_P.D: Tu post sobre el EMDRIVE ha generado mucho furor. Pásate a leer los comentarios si encuentras un hueco._

* * *

La caja de música estaba abierta. Era el recordatorio de un proyecto a medio completar, ideas grises y sentimientos aún menos claros. Su melodía, dulce y a la vez triste, resonaba una y otra vez en un bucle que no parecía tener fin. No era agradable, pero algo le impedía llevarlo adelante o asumirlo como imposible y pasar página. Suspiró profundamente y, tras una última mirada a la fotografía que se encontraba dentro, la cerró. La música terminó en una nota inconclusa, generando un silencio anticlimático.

Oyó un pitido lastimero a su lado. Se volvió al pequeño y ancho robot con forma de tortuga que le miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Su IA evolucionaba a un ritmo sorprendente, pero había temas aún demasiado complejos para él. Ni siquiera el adolescente tenía claro lo que opinar al respecto.

—No te preocupes, _Metalhead —_Cogió aquello en lo que había estado trabajando toda la mañana y lo mostró con orgullo— ¡Al menos el diseño externo del T-Phone está terminado! Solo queda acoplar la placa base y listo. Espero que a April le entusiasme la idea. Podremos comunicarnos cuando normalmente no hay cobertura, como un teléfono militar —Se frotó las manos con entusiasmo—. Oh, Donatello, me encanta tu mente…

Con los pies hizo girar la silla. El techo del ático era de un marrón oscuro que se aclaraba conforme se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo. Parecía ayer cuando Donatello la vio por primera vez, llena de polvo y mucho más vacía. Ahora estaba repleta de artilugios, tanto descartados como aparcados temporalmente. Un cualquiera se confundiría en aquel desorden, o quizá perdería más de un sentido al abrir sin conocimiento alguno de los botes de la estantería. Pero Donatello no era un cualquiera.

Tras estirar los brazos se acercó a la mesa. Junto a la caja de música había una foto enmarcada. En ella, un Donatello de doce años sujetaba con orgullo un trofeo en la plaza del barrio. April, vestida de la Princesa (aún seguía siendo una avezada fan de _Super Robo Mecha Force Five!) _esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los dedos en señal de victoria. Recordaba cómo el día de Carnaval tiraba de él hacia la calle.

—¡Oh, venga, seguro que ganas el concurso de disfraces!

—P-pero, ¿y si alguien…?

—¡Yo estoy contigo! No va a pasar nada.

Ambos se ganaron una buena regañina de Kirby al final del día. No paraba de hablar de locuras de niños, que podría haber salido muy pero que muy mal… sin embargo, la mirada cómplice de su amiga le hacía sentirse mejor. Gracias a aquella escapada consiguieron convencer al psicólogo para que los días de Halloween y Carnaval saliera tal y como era, con tan solo algunos retoques («No te separes de él, April. Ten cuidado de que no noten que el disfraz no es un disfraz»).

Al otro lado había un reloj con forma de cohete. Lo cogió un momento con las dos manos, acariciando el cristal con el dedo gordo. Era más de hacerse sus propios cachivaches, aunque aquel dispositivo era especial. Se trataba de su primer regalo de cumpleaños en compañía de los O´Neil.

Bajaba del desván después de una tarde entera de trabajo cuando encontró la luz del salón apagada. Al encenderla tuvo una milésima de segundo para ver a los O´Neil antes de gritar un «¡Sorpresa!» que le hizo llevarse la mano al pecho. Todo estaba decorado con globos y confeti, incluso Tyler que estaba en una esquina. La pared de la chimenea tenía una cinta en la que podía leerse «FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUTACIÓN»

—April me contó cuando le hablaste de tus hermanos. Hoy cumples once años, ¿no es así? —Kirby sonreía.

—¿Creías que nos habíamos olvidado? —La chica estaba a su lado, abrazándolo por el cuello— ¡Si eres mi tortuguita favorita!

El psicólogo miró entonces a Tyler. Éste cogió un paquete que reposaba a sus pies y se lo pasó a Donatello.

—Sentimos si es poca cosa. Pero no podía pasar este día tan especial sin que recibieras algo.

—Fue él quien pensó en el regalo, no te confundas —Kirby le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad—. Lo que pasa es que Tyler es demasiado cabezota para admitirlo.

—He tenido que postergar bastante trabajo para que me andes provocando ahora —El neurólogo finalmente había dejado de hablar de usted al señor O´Neil. Seguía con su misma formalidad de siempre, pero ese hecho suponía un sutil cambio.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Cuando sacó el reloj de la caja sus ojos brillaron de emoción— ¡Un cohete! —Donatello alejó el reloj azul tanto como sus brazos le permitían para poder apreciarlo.

—¡Aquí está la tarta! —April se había escabullido un momento a la cocina. A Donatello le hizo gracia ver que tenía forma de caparazón. Las velas estaban en el centro, conformando el número 11—. Espero que te guste. ¡Lo he hecho yo solita!

—Con un poco de ayuda…

—¡Jo, tú solo me has dicho lo que tenía que hacer!

Donatello seguía recordando aquel día con cariño. Se sintió especial, rodeado de personas que solo tenían ojos para él. Quizá no era tan grandioso como otras fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero tenía un toque íntimo, único, que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Cuando sopló las velas y su familia aplaudió deseó poder repetir la experiencia todos los años.

Casi se sentía como un ser humano cualquiera.

Enfocó la vista. Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que olvidó que había cogido el reloj para mirar la hora. Era mediodía. Aún quedaban un rato hasta que Kirby volviera del hospital.

—A estas horas estará…

Sus pies actuaron por cuenta propia. Parecían más ligeros de lo habitual conforme bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo. Sin embargo, a cada paso que le llevaba a su destino volvía a notar la pesadez que siempre le asaltaba en aquellos momentos. Y ahí estaba, delante de esa puerta. Su mente danzaba frenética entre mil y una excusas inexistentes cuando el motivo real bien no tenía nada que ver. La mano de tres dedos tembló un instante antes de girar con suavidad y abrir la puerta lo justo para observar silenciosamente a través del resquicio.

La ventana de la sala de pintura estaba abierta. Dejaba ver un cielo azul inusual en la Gran Manzana. Los rayos de sol incidían en un ángulo que iluminaba el mural casi en su totalidad. Algunos lienzos reposaban en el suelo, aunque otros se extendían por toda la pared. A Donatello siempre le regocijaba sentir esa oleada de color que destilaban todos y cada uno de los cuadros. Parecían…no, eran fragmentos que se expandían en todas sus facetas hasta formar un paisaje magistral. Aún seguía saboreando aquel rojo vibrante como si fuera la primera vez, o esos tonos amarillos capaces de proporcionar la energía que le faltaba. Había noches que se sentaba en el centro, apreciando cada detalle. No había estado en aquella playa o en aquel campo de flores, pero la energía impresa en las imágenes le hacía sentir que realmente se encontraba allí.

Esas visiones del mundo no eran sino un elemento tangible de la persona que les había infundido vida. Y esa persona estaba ahora en el centro, dejando fluir su poder de creación.

Un papel cuadrangular particularmente grande ocupaba casi toda la superficie de la amplia habitación, tensado en las esquinas. Alrededor, sobre un material plástico, había dispuestos varios botes de pintura. Todos estaban cerrados salvo uno. Un pie descalzo embadurnado en amarillo dibujaba un arco. Ella quedó un momento pensativa antes de levantarlo para contemplar cómo había quedado.

—No hagas más el ninja y entra de una vez, Donnie —April se dirigió a él sin desviar la atención de su trabajo. El corazón del mutante dio un brinco cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí? —Se defendió mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahí sí levantó la mirada. Tan solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones ajustados que solo llegaban a la mitad de los muslos. Los cabellos, recogidos en un moño, resaltaban con los rayos de sol como si estuvieran besados por el fuego. Su cuerpo había abandonado la redondez infantil para dar paso a las curvas propias de una joven en plena adolescencia.

—Lo que tiene que me dejaras entrenar contigo —Sus mejillas pecosas se tensaron en una sonrisa. Pese al tiempo, algunos gestos nunca cambiarían—. Conozco cómo te mueves cuando intentas golpear o defender, pero más si deseas pillarme desprevenida —enfatizó eso último con un guiño.

—¿Qué vas a dibujar esta vez? —Dio unos pasos alrededor del papel. Apenas había esbozado unas líneas con lápiz. Supuso que ahora se disponía a pasar la primera capa de pintura.

—Hace unos días tuve un sueño. Era algo muy importante, pero lo olvidé en cuanto desperté. Lo único que recuerdo es el sol.

—¿El sol?

La chica tardó un momento en responder. Se dio unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

—Estoy intentando reconstruir la imagen. Casi puedo verla, y a la vez está tan lejos… —Tras cavilar unos instantes volvió a pisar el papel. Dibujó una línea recta y se apoyó en otro punto con el pie limpio. Extendió los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y siguió avanzando. Donatello se sentó en una de las esquinas. April no dijo nada al respecto.

Se sentía afortunado. La chica no toleraba que la observaran mientras dibujaba. Conocía a April lo suficiente para apreciar cómo sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que alguien aparecía bajo el marco de la puerta. Incluso miraba fijamente a Kirby, implorando que fuera breve y se fuera.

—No puedo ser yo misma —Le explicó una vez que estaban recostados en el sofá del salón, en una de tantas noches que pasaban solos por el trabajo de su padre. Habían visto una película, y las impresiones de esta habían derivado en el tema—. No sé, Donnie, es como una especie de…_presión _que hace que me equivoque cada dos por tres. Necesito espacio, y papá no lo entiende.

El joven se irguió en el asiento y miró sus propios pies. Sospechaba algo como eso, pero la confirmación tenía un sabor más agrio que dulce. Repentinamente se sentía culpable.

—Si tanto te molesta podrías habérmelo dicho antes —Cada vez hablaba más bajo—. No quería…

—¡IDIOTA! —Donatello volvió su atención a la chica, pero rápidamente su vista quedó eclipsada por el cojín con el que ella le había golpeado la cara. Se frotó los ojos doloridos e iba a preguntar por qué había hecho eso cuando continuó— Eres muy listo para algunas cosas, pero para otras demasiado tonto. Si no te he dicho nada es porque no me imp…no, me agrada que estés mientras dibujo.

—¿En serio? —Parpadeó. Quizá no había escuchado bien.

Asintió con energía. Se frotó el hombro mientras hablaba con naturalidad.

—Contigo me siento como si no me fueras a juzgar nunca. Que puedo ser tal y como soy —Le cogió de la muñeca y la apretó con cariño—. A fin de cuentas eres muy especial para mí.

_Especial... _

April seguía moviéndose por el papel. La ropa ligera destacaba su silueta que parecía danzar al son de una música inexistente. Contuvo el aire y dio un pequeño salto. Sus rodillas se flexionaron en un aterrizaje elegante y silencioso.

Sus labios se apretaban, sus cejas se contraían de manera milimétrica. Esos ojos azules eran pasión y entrega. Eran un secreto, un todo que escondía en el lienzo cada vez que era liberado. El torso se movía de manera sinuosa, como las líneas que dibujaba. Volvió a erguirse, no sin antes colocarse detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo rebelde. Uno de los tirantes se cayó por su hombro encogido, dejando entrever la clavícula. Esta se perdía en aquel cuello extendido. Una gota de sudor descendía en línea recta hasta perderse en el escote. April era así. Natural. Grácil. Bella.

Anhelaba que aquel momento se congelara en el tiempo. No obstante, la realidad chocaba con él como bola de hierro contra pared de cristal. Se permitió apartar la mirada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas acallar su respiración acelerada. Esos impulsos irrefrenables de estrechar a April contra él le hacían daño. Era el recordatorio de un proyecto a medio completar, ideas grises y sentimientos aún menos claros.

Era simple. Los sentimientos evolucionaban con las personas, e iban tomando diferentes formas. Donatello siempre se había considerado alguien capaz de anticiparse a sus propios sentimientos y los de su alrededor.

Pero luego llegaba April. Y sus esquemas se desmoronaban.

Estaba enamorado.

Nunca pudo saber desde cuándo había desarrollado _eso _en su interior. Cuando fue consciente de ello ya no había nada que hacer. Era como un ente descontrolado e incomprensible, y eso lo aterraba.

El modo en el que sonreía, la forma de sus hombros que aún conservaban algunas pecas. Esa expresión capaz de iluminar sus mañanas. Sus manos, su olor a pintura y canela, su voz. El tono, cómo se elevaba sutilmente cuando quería decir algo y no sabía cómo, o bien el matiz melodioso que adquiría en los susurros. Recién despierta, con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos entrecerrados. Y luego estaban las mejillas, oh, esas mejillas ruborizadas.

Cuando pensaba en todos y cada uno de esos detalles sus sentidos se entremezclaban en el caos. Unos nervios irracionales lo asaltaban cada vez que ella lo rozaba, o cuando ponía su cara al lado de la suya para apreciar el artilugio en el que estaba trabajando. La tenía tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración. Algo tiraba de su pecho. Una parte que creía inexistente en él deseaba refugiar esas mejillas en sus manos y saborear sus labios entreabiertos…

Rara era la ocasión en la que no se miraba delante del espejo, intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el peso de la imposibilidad caía sobre él de manera inclemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaba con voz quebrada mientras hundía su cabeza en las manos. Sí, aquellas manos verdes de tres dedos gruesos. Eran asquerosas, como todas y cada una de las características de su cuerpo aberrante. April, en cambio, era preciosa. Radiante. _Humana. _

¿Y él? ¿Qué era él? Un marginado, obligado a esconderse de una sociedad que no dudaría en aplastarle. Un _monstruo. _

Había noches en las que era insoportable. Un candor primitivo y visceral explotaba en su abdomen, y en una onda expansiva llegaba hasta la punta de sus pies. Algo horrendo despertaba en él, algo que no dudaría en ir al dormitorio de April y cometer un crimen imperdonable. Solo había una manera de acabar con ello. Minutos más tarde, agotado y jadeante, miraba con vergüenza la manera en que su depravación manchaba las sábanas de su cama.

April estaba allí, tan cerca, y a la vez inalcanzable. Ansiaba algo que ella jamás podría ni debía darle. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban veía un cariño y confianza capaces de superar todas las fronteras. Había llegado a mostrarle sus más íntimas preocupaciones sin dudar ni un instante. Siempre venía a él cuando necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar. Entonces quedaba dormida en sus brazos, totalmente vulnerable.

April sentía que con él estaba a salvo de la maldad del mundo. A fin de cuentas, además de amigos, se suponía que también eran _hermanos,_ ¿no?

«Soy un miserable».

Por ello decidió guardarlo en su interior, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no volviera a salir. Pero April seguía sonriéndole tras el lienzo. Seguía arropándole con mimo las noches que acababa dormitando en la mesa de trabajo. Era imposible mirarla sin recordar la melodía de la caja de música. Tenía intención de regalársela el día que finalmente confesara sus sentimientos. Pero bien sabía que aquel día nunca llegaría. Y la canción seguiría sonando por siempre jamás.

Lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla en la distancia. Sería su ángel de la guarda. Escucharía sus penas y temores cuando finalmente se enamorara. La animaría a declararse al hombre afortunado que, a diferencia de él, sí podría ofrecerle un futuro brillante y lleno de esperanzas.

Podía verse poniéndole el velo de novia. Las dudas la asaltarían, pero allí estaría él para susurrarle al oído que todo saldría bien, que era lo correcto. Cuidaría de los hijos de April como si fueran los suyos. Así, cuando exhalara su último aliento, su promesa se habría cumplido. Nunca la habría dejado sola.

Aun así la espina seguiría clavada. Para siempre.

¿Había dicho que era simple? ¡A la mierda! Era _demasiado _complejo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esa manera? Si al menos las circunstancias fueran otras. Si al menos fuera humano…

—Donnie.

Cerró los ojos y espiró. Hora de volver a sellar la caja de Pandora.

—¿Sí?

April había salido del papel, quedándose en la zona plastificada. Por el modo en el que echaba su peso de un pie a otro parecía dudar de lo que fuera a decir. Sus dedos se crisparon.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa, aprovechando que papá aún no ha venido.

La chica tenía toda su atención centrada en él, y por el tono de su voz parecía ser algo serio. Impulsado por un instinto incierto se levantó de la esquina.

—Sabes de lo que quiero hablar, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Por un momento se quedó dónde estaba, con los brazos caídos. Tras unos segundos supo a lo que se refería, y prefirió no haberlo descubierto— Por las barbas de Darwin…April, ya lo dejé claro la última vez.

Su hermana frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no, Donnie? ¿Vas a soltarme las mismas tonterías?

—Esas tonterías son de carne y hueso —resopló en tono cansado mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Ya esperaba que sacara «el tema». Todos los años, por esas fechas, siempre lo hacía. Estar preparado no quitaba que le supusiera un mal trago cada vez mayor.

—¡Te propuse mil y una alternativas! —Sus orejas se estaban enrojeciendo. Donatello había observado demasiado a April para saber que aquello no deparaba nada bueno—. ¿Ni siquiera has dejado que esa linda cabeza tuya las fermente?

—He fermentado esas y muchas más —zanjó. La brusquedad con la que lo dijo fue mayor de la que calculó—. Sigue siendo demasiado arriesgado. Así no funcionan las cosas.

—¡Siempre respondes con lo mismo! —Tener un pie manchado de amarillo no le impidió alcanzarle en tres zancadas y cogerle por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido— «Es demasiado arriesgado» «Así no funcionan las cosas». ¡¿Acaso lo has hecho alguna vez?! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Con los vecinos! ¡Todos los días! ¿Y ellos se han dado cuenta?

—A los vecinos no los veo todos los días…

_Una más y exploto. _

—Viene a ser lo mismo.

—¡NO LO COMPARES CON UN INSTITUTO, PORQUE NO ES LO MISMO! —Su hermana le soltó el cuello del miedo momentáneo que experimentó. Donatello miró a otro lado, repentinamente culpable. La furia seguía enervándole, pero nunca había hablado a su mejor amiga de esa manera.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en una postura razonable. Debía hacerlo si no quería que las situaciones escaparan a su control:

—Ya lo dije la última vez. No podré ir al Instituto, ni este ni ningún año. ¿Acaso se lo has dicho a Kirby? Seguro que piensa igual que yo…

Hizo una pausa, para ver si estaba en lo cierto o no. La chica abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Tras unos segundos se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

» Me gustaría saber qué estupidez te ha iluminado para pensar que puedo pasear por las clases como alguien normal.

Sabía de sobra que aquella entonación, la frialdad de sus palabras y la postura indiferente le hacían daño. Pudo verlo en sus ojos azules, que poco a poco se iban tornando más brillantes. La chica podría pensar que a él no le afectaba aquello. Qué equivocada.

—¿Sabes? Me das pena. Eres tan racional que olvidas todo lo demás —Quiso sonar borde, pero se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase. Se dirigió a la puerta del pasillo y la abrió— Ojalá pudiera hablar con Donatello, no una cáscara «sensata» que se hace pasar por él. Espero que algún día me cuente lo que siente realmente.

Dio un portazo.

—Joder…

_Casi_ se sentía como un ser humano cualquiera.

* * *

—¿El Proyecto Genoma Mundial?

Kirby asintió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya te hablé de él, April. El TCRI es el núcleo de investigación en Nueva York, pero es llevado adelante por multitud de países. ¿Cuándo empezó, Tyler?

—En 2002.

El hecho de que el neurólogo hubiera venido con su padre a comer enmascaraba un poco el ambiente tenso que se había cernido sobre los dos hermanos. Aquel pelo rubio se había oscurecido un poco, pero seguía cortado de la misma manera.

—Cada día secuencian una especie, aunque igualmente descubren muchas más. Es una historia de nunca acabar, pero es lo que toca cuando se quiere preservar la información genética de todo ser viviente en este planeta.

—¿Pero por qué van a tomar muestras de estudiantes para finales de año? Con solo un humano basta, ¿verdad? —April apenas había tomado nada de su plato. Tan solo comía al ritmo justo para que su padre no hiciera preguntas incómodas.

—De hecho, muestrean muchos individuos y hacen una media —respondió Donatello en su lugar, pero la mirada fugaz de la pelirroja le hizo callar.

—Es lo que dice —Se subió un momento las gafas—. Con ello quieren conseguir un Genoma Único. En su momento se centraron en la población adulta. Pasarán a final de año por las clases, e incluso puede que tomen alguna muestra a modo de demostración. Por cierto, Kirby, ¿sabías que Falco estuvo colaborando un tiempo con ellos?

—Ese hombre está metido en todo —El psicólogo intentaba sonar neutro respecto al investigador. A veces lo conseguía, a veces no—. ¿Se sabe algo de su neuroquímico? Apenas lo veo por el hospital.

La expresión de Tyler se ensombreció un poco. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos.

—Lleva bastante sin pasarse por el departamento de Neurología. Ya lo hacía con poca frecuencia, pero esta vez es demasiado. Le intentaron llamar esta misma mañana. No respondió. En caso de cambiar de número de contacto debería haberlo notificado con cierta antelación. Ya le envié unos correos sobre ciertos casos hace unas semanas, y tampoco nada. Es como…

—-…si lo hubieran abducido.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Donatello. Este se encontraba repentinamente serio. No le tenía ningún aprecio al aquel hombre, ni lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel contacto hace cinco años. Pero no le importaba. De hecho, le alegraba. Splinter decía que los seres tenían un aura invisible a su alrededor. Gracias a ella podías saber si alguien era de fiar o no. Aún no encontraba palabras para describir la sensación de horror que le transmitió aquel hombre.

Kirby abrió la boca, pero una llamada le interrumpió antes siquiera de pronunciar la primera sílaba. Chascó la lengua antes de desplazarse a la mesita de café del salón, donde reposaba el teléfono estridente. El quelonio podía ver detrás de April cómo descolgaba y respondía en tono formal:

—¿Diga? —Una pausa— ¡Profesora Campbell! ¿Cómo le va? —Asintió con una sonrisa— Sí, April se encuentra estupendamente. ¿Ha pasado algo? —La chica se volvió en su asiento y prestó atención con renovado interés. Kirby no respondió en un largo rato. Poco a poco su expresión se iba tornando más seria— Sí, entiendo… ¿Cómo? —Otra pausa. Donatello entrecerró los ojos. Pudo observar que los músculos braquiales de April se definieron un poco por la tensión— No se preocupe, hablaré con ella. No, no sabía de eso. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Muchas gracias por el aviso, Señora Campbell. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgó. Respiró hondo antes de volver a sentarse. Lo hizo con un poco de brusquedad. April se irguió en su asiento, preocupada por lo que estaba por venir. Sabía que debía preguntar, pero Kirby se adelantó.

—April —Levantó la cabeza hacia su padre—, tu tutora me ha llamado. Me ha notificado que tus calificaciones el año pasado fueron especialmente mediocres.

La chica bajó la cabeza con los labios apretados. Las pecas de sus mejillas resaltaban un poco contra la piel pálida.

Donatello ya sabía que a su hermana le costaba estudiar más de la cuenta; pero ahí estaba él para echarle una mano con los deberes y lo que no entendiera. De todas formas no comprendía la gravedad de Kirby. Siempre lo había aprobado todo. Sin facilidades, pero siempre.

—Lo que no sabía —Se inclinó adelante—, es que habían bajado tanto que suspendiste algunas asignaturas. Tuvo que hablar con el director para que pudieras pasar de curso, ya que tu comportamiento siempre había sido excepcional. No obstante, me ha dicho que si vuelve a ocurrir no tendrá más remedio que…tomar medidas —Tras unos segundos su expresión se suavizó de tristeza—. Nunca te he presionado en los estudios. Pero siempre los habías sacado bien. Esa dejadez no es propia de ti, hija mía—Buscó su mano, pero ésta la apartó. A cada segundo respiraba con mayor fuerza, con la mirada aún perdida en su regazo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

«Entonces no son solo imaginaciones mías». El quelonio tenía en mente algunos detalles, algunos comentarios, que la chica había ido soltando a lo largo del año pasado. Estaba más distraída de lo habitual a la hora de hacer las cuentas. El quelonio sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a algo. ¿Pero qué? Por más que pensaba no encontraba la respuesta.

Sí podía sentir la ansiedad que debía experimentar en aquellos momentos, ansiedad que intentaba contener en vano. Sus brazos tensos brillaban por el sudor. Aun habiendo discutido seriamente hace menos de dos horas, sentía pena por ella.

—April…

—Quiero dejarlo —sentenció con un tono inesperadamente firme—. Quiero dejar los estudios.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos. Donatello ya había enumerado una lista mental de lo que podía tratarse. Pero aquello escapaba a sus previsiones.

Antes de que Kirby volviera a hablar la chica tomó la iniciativa:

—Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas. Estudiar no es lo mío. No me gusta estar sentada horas y horas asimilando conocimientos que de nada me servirán. No se me dan bien las letras ni las ciencias, mucho menos las matemáticas. Sí, lo he ido sacando todo hasta ahora, pero ha sido a base de mucho esfuerzo y que Donnie ha estado ayudándome. No me siento a gusto, no soy feliz allí. Por eso quiero irme.

Lo dijo a la carrerilla, como si saliera de su pecho y no pudiera controlarlo. Paró para tomar aire, momento que aprovechó su padre para preguntar:

—P-pero… ¿qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Qué va a ser de tu formación?

—Quiero irme a una Academia de Arte.

Espiró mientras observaba a su padre con ojos temblorosos. Tragó saliva y, al ver que su padre sacudía milimétricamente la cabeza, siguió hablando atropelladamente.

—Ya he mirado algunas opciones. Todas ellas son buenas, aunque me pille fuera de la ciudad. Sería cuestión de informarse como es debido; pero la cuestión es que es lo que quiero—desvió un momento la mirada— El arte…

—No.

April quedó paralizada. Donatello centró su atención en Kirby. Su expresión se había endurecido.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca de enfado.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres demasiado pequeña para tomar ese tipo de decisiones —zanjó.

—¡No soy pequeña! —explotó. Con las palmas de las manos golpeó la mesa—. ¡Lo he pensado seriamente! Estas Academias acogen estudiantes de mi edad, incluso más jóvenes que yo. Si dejamos pasar el tiempo será demasiado tarde. Habré perdido mi oportunidad.

Detrás de ese enfado, Donatello podía notar un matiz de desesperación. Sus ojos azules ligeramente más abiertos brillaban con ansias de encontrar algún signo de aprobación de su padre. Pero este se cruzó de brazos.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no. Lo importante es que saques adelante tus estudios. Luego ya podrás centrarte en tus hobbies…

Donatello sintió cómo el borde de la mesa se clavaba en su abdomen. April se había levantado de una manera tan brusca que casi la volcaba.

—¡Es injusto! —La palidez había dejado paso a la indignación desbordada— ¡Eres un egoísta, papá! ¡Crees que quieres lo mejor para nosotros, pero lo único que deseas es atarnos a tu lado!

—Eso no es así, April —Kirby estaba asustado por la explosión de su hija. También se levantó e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero dio dos pasos atrás.

—¡CLARO QUE ES ASÍ! ¡INCLUSO PIENSAS TENER RETENIDO A DONNIE TODA SU VIDA!

_¿Qué…? _

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—¡Cuándo hablamos del Instituto me dijiste que no!

_¿Entonces SÍ ha hablado del tema con Kirby? _

» ¡¿Pero acaso te paraste a preguntar lo que él puede sentir?! ¡No, al parecer nadie en esta casa es capaz de sincerarse! ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR POR TODOS!

—April, basta…

—¡¿Pero sabes qué, papá?! ¡¿SABES QUÉ?! Se de dónde viene todo esto en realidad. ¡De mamá! ¡No eres capaz de pasar página! ¡Aún conservas ese reloj escacharrado! ¡Debes aceptar que la vida sigue, las cosas cambian! ¡Pero no, eres tan COBARDE para regodearte en tu sufrimiento y retenernos hasta que te mueras! ¡Te crees un buenazo, pero nunca has pensado en nosotros! ¡NOS ESTÁS MATANDO POR DENTRO!

—¡BASTA!

Había hundido la cara en sus manos. Apoyado contra la pared y con los hombros convulsionándose en sollozos, parecía mucho más viejo. Empequeñecido, desgastado, frágil. Tyler se levantó y le sujetó los hombros con suavidad porque iba a caerse. April tan solo estaba ahí, irascible, con la cara enrojecida y respirando violentamente. Apretó los dientes y se fue hacia el pasillo. Segundos más tarde cerraba con un portazo la puerta de su habitación. El psicólogo se había deslizado hasta quedar en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

—Lo siento…lo siento… —Era lo único que podía reconocerse entre sus llantos.

—Tranquilo, Kirby —Tyler estaba poniendo todo su empeño. Pero no sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos. Nunca había sido muy empático.

—Harriet…

Donatello estaba ahí, todavía sentado. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de responder. Con los ojos como platos su vista oscilaba entre su padre, su amigo y el vacío. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Irse a su cuarto? ¿Apoyar a su padre? ¿Ir a hablar con April? ¿Pedirle a _Metalhead _que con su fuerza le enviara a la estratosfera?

¿Volver a abrir la caja de música?

* * *

Vacío.

No tenía sueño. No tenía hambre. De hecho, lo único que quería hacer era nada. ¿Eso era algo? Su cerebro tampoco estaba para procesar más de lo que percibía.

Había pasado el resto del día en el desván. La compañía de _Metalhead _no era más que un parche para paliar la desazón que le causaba querer y no querer hablar al mismo tiempo. April no había salido del su dormitorio. Dentro no se oía nada. Parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la Tierra. No supo cuánto tiempo quedó delante de la puerta, rozándola con el puño, sin estar totalmente seguro de que necesitara a alguien con quien hablar. Él sí, pero ese no era el caso.

Kirby no había vuelto. Tyler se lo había llevado a que le diera el aire. «Un ambiente más oxigenado hará que se sienta más despejado y pueda pensar mejor», fueron sus únicas palabras mientras daba suaves empujones a un padre distante, de hombros caídos. Donatello suponía que, a su manera, el neurólogo también era capaz de aportar su granito de arena.

Por la ventana abierta entraba la luz de noche. Ni se había dado cuenta de que el sol se había puesto en el horizonte. Ahí, sentado en la cama, con el caparazón apoyado contra la pared, tan solo observaba aquellas cuatro paredes que representaban lo más profundo de su ser. April lo llamaba _collage, _un conglomerado de elementos dispares, una parte y un todo por igual.

Se trataba de una habitación realmente cargada. Las partes de pared que no estaban ocupadas por estanterías eran acaparadas por posters sobre la galaxia, o bien las distintas constelaciones que se entremezclaban con el firmamento. La pared de su cama estaba atestada de recortes de periódico. Descubrimientos científicos, avances en Sanidad, Educación…todo lo que le hacía pensar que el mundo avanzaba. Siempre que iba a dormir se quedaba mirando alguno de los artículos más novedosos hasta que sus ojos se cerraban. Sus manos acariciaron las sábanas de robotitos que April le regaló las Navidades pasadas. El tacto suave le reconforto un poco.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y una silueta entró sin apenas hacer ruido. Aun encontrándose en penumbra Donatello sabía de quién se trataba. Identificaba su manera de apoyarse para pillar impulso y sentarse al lado sin musitar una palabra. El quelonio dobló las rodillas y hundió la cara en ellas. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por unos minutos. Las cortinas con estampados de ADN parecían susurrar con el viento.

Y entonces lo sintió. Fue como una corriente eléctrica que empezó en el dorso de su mano. Esos dedos largos y finos lo acariciaban con cuidado, como pidiendo permiso. No dijo nada.

El tacto fue ascendiendo por su brazo. Inspiró. Ante aquel gesto se detuvo; pero al ver que no hizo ningún movimiento más continuó. Finalmente llegó al punto entre los hombros y el cuello.

L-O-S-I-E-N-T-O.

Se apartó, expectante. Donatello movió ligeramente la cabeza, lo justo para entrever lo que estaba a su lado. Aquel muslo lampiño parecía reflejar la luz de luna. Con suavidad rozó la superficie con el dedo más largo y escribió.

N-O-P-A-S-A-N-A-D-A.

April soltó todo el aire que llevaba dentro y quedó a su lado. Sus hombros se rozaron.

Lo que comenzó como un juego derivó, poco a poco, en una manera especial de comunicación. Ciertos días eran demasiado duros para April, o Donnie estaba irritado por alguno de sus proyectos inconclusos. Ambos habían llegado a un entendimiento en el que sabían cuándo hablar y cuándo no. Entonces esbozaban palabras de consuelo en la piel del otro. Frases cortas y simples. El tacto, la velocidad al escribir, o una presión algo mayor de la normal, aportaba el resto. Donatello atesoraba con apego aquel secreto que compartían entre los dos. Algo sencillo, y a la vez maravilloso.

—De todas formas, es Kirby con quien debes disculparte —añadió, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Lo sé —Y realmente sonaba arrepentida—, pero no pude controlarme. Ese modo de llamar el arte… _hobbie. _Como si fuera simplemente eso. Me dolió, D. Siento no haberte dicho nada sobre mis planes, pero quería encontrar el momento perfecto. Siempre había algo que faltaba.

—Las palabras adecuadas.

April dobló ligeramente los dedos posados sobre sus piernas.

—Y ahí tú siempre has sido el maestro. Me siento estúpida a tu lado.

—No digas eso.

—La que da pena soy yo —Se golpeó la nuca contra la pared, levantando la vista al techo pintado de estrellas—. Siempre soy la que anda armando jaleo. Y tú andas detrás, teniendo cuidado de no hacerme daño con esto, o no precipitarme con lo otro —Sonrió tristemente—. Es adorable.

Aquel comentario alcanzó dolorosamente esa parte de él que April jamás debía conocer. Intentó desviar la conversación.

—April… ¿Por qué siempre has insistido tanto con el mismo tema? Ni siquiera sabía que llegaste al extremo de hablar con Kirby.

La chica cerró los ojos y se incorporó. La camiseta blanca de pijama era lo suficientemente corta para mostrar su ombligo. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, mirando a su alrededor.

—Hacía tiempo que no entraba en tu habitación. Sigue siendo tan desordenadamente ordenada, como la última vez. Vimos _Wall-E _en el portátil. ¿Te acuerdas? Fue hace tiempo ya —Elevó un poco el hombro mientras añadía en tono vivaz—. Al terminar se te ocurrió retomar la construcción de _Metalhead. _Sin que papá lo supiera subimos al desván con café para toda la noche. Nos encontró durmiendo en el suelo —Rio suavemente.

_No rías así. Duele. _

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando creaste a _Metalhead? _

Donatello parpadeó repetidamente.

—¿De qué vas?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

El quelonio gruñó por lo bajo antes de sacudir la cabeza:

—Seguro que no fue algo importante.

—«Ojalá nuestro amigo preserve la vida tanto como Wall-E». El modo en el que sonreías con las mejillas manchadas de grasa, esa mirada de ilusión. Realmente querías, y sigues queriendo, que _Metalhead _sirva para proteger a los demás.

—April, ve al grano.

Puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Ves? Te empeñas en negar lo que sientes. Lo racionalizas todo, y con ello simplificas lo que realmente es importante. Todos esos inventos. El gran interés que muestras por el mundo —Señaló los recortes—. Tus charlas interminables con Tyler y papá sobre Medicina. En el Carnaval del año pasado encontramos un niño disfrazado que había perdido a su padre. No dudaste ni un momento en consolarle y tomarle de la mano mientras comenzabas a preguntar a la gente por él. Casi terminaste llorando de emoción cuando se reencontraron —Se rascó la cabeza, frustrada— Me estoy desviando de nuevo. Lo que quiero decir es que _ayudar _a la gente siempre ha ido contigo. Ya me hablaste de tu mayor sueño cuando eras pequeño…

—«Ser un científico de prestigio» —terminó por ella.

—Exacto. Pero hay que empezar poco a poco. Hay que implicarse con el mundo desde el principio. Y una manera de hacerlo es empezar por el instituto.

Donatello chascó la lengua. Tras unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

—April…

—Yo creo que _realmente _quieres implicarte con el mundo.

—No se trata de lo que quiero, se trata de lo que es correcto.

—Entonces _sí _lo quieres, ¿no es así?

Levantó un poco la vista. Ahí le había pillado. April se había acercado a una distancia en la que podía notar su respiración en la cara. Un hormigueo comenzó a recorrer sus dedos.

Sí. Lo admitía. Él siempre había querido ir al instituto, ser un _chico normal. _No había días en los que se preguntaba cómo sería ir a una clase. Escuchar a un profesor, alguien que inculca conocimientos, y a la vez ayudar a sus compañeros de clase de manera que todos avancen hacia delante. Sí. La idea le apasionaba. Igualmente sentía en el fondo de sí mismo que la necesitaba.

Pero…

—Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal, de que vean cómo soy realmente.

—Donnie…

Envolvió sus mejillas con las manos. Todo su mundo se había reducido a esos ojos zafiro que poco a poco iban haciéndose más grandes. Cerró los suyos. La sangre retumbaba en sus oídos de manera dolorosa. Y cada vez iba a peor.

Notó algo húmedo en su frente, un regalo que había recibido en otras ocasiones. Reconocería el tacto de sus labios en cualquier parte. Lo siguiente que vio fueron los mechones rojos de April, que en aquellos momentos lo estrechaba fuertemente contra ella.

—Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien. Aunque ya seas más alto que yo, sigues siendo mi pequeña tortuga.

Estaba al borde de un precipicio. Corazón y mente se fusionaban en uno solo, y no había manera de discernir entre ellos. Aferrarse a April era lo único que tenía claro, y a la vez era la causa de todas sus confusiones. Conteniendo el llanto dejó escapar un gemido. Su hermana le acarició la cabeza.

—Hablaremos con papá. Lo entenderá, estoy segura. Si le contamos todo esto entrará en razón. Encontraremos la manera de que te puedas integrar sin problemas.

—Gracias —susurró solamente—. Gracias.

E igualmente, le hacía daño_._

* * *

Kirby dejó de mirar a través del resquicio. Cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada y encontró todo apagado pensó que los chicos estaban durmiendo. Intentó caminar hacia su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, pero escuchó en el cuarto de Donatello unas voces familiares y la curiosidad le pudo.

Quedó en mitad del pasillo, pensativo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. April no paraba de insistirle acerca de lo que Donnie necesitaba, y estaba en lo cierto. El bueno de Donatello jamás iba a pedir algo que pudiera causarle algún problema a la familia. Siempre le veía sonriendo, trasteando con cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Una vez más sintió que no estaba siendo un buen padre.

«Si Harriet estuviera aquí sabría cómo tratarlos».

El psicólogo era sensible, pero su mujer estaba a otro nivel. Su entendimiento de las personas trascendía más allá de todo límite. Había subestimado esa habilidad en April. Ella sí había sido capaz de alcanzar a su hermano. Las dos se parecían más de lo que pensaba.

No podía negar lo que era cierto. Estaba siendo egoísta, y no era justo para ninguno de los tres.

Apretó los puños. Iba a darse una oportunidad de actuar como un buen padre. Tenía sus riesgos. Demasiados para su gusto; pero si no los tomaba aquello no podía llamarse vida.

Cogió el móvil y seleccionó el contacto de Tyler. Empezó a teclear un SMS:

_Quisiera hablar sobre lo de Donnie. He cambiado de opinión…_

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas, tortufans! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Siento el retraso en esta publicación, pero como podéis ver el capítulo me ha salido realmente largo. Igualmente he tenido unos problemas personales que, por suerte, se han solucionado. Estaba pensando si meter una escena más, pero mejor la dejaré para la siguiente actualización. He de decir que este episodio me ha dejado con un sabor agridulce. Dulce, porque en serio ha superado mis expectativas. Agrio, porque he llegado a sufrir por lo que siente Donnie (ya lo he dicho, los autores sentimos lo que sienten nuestros personajes). No obstante, tiene un sentido (a fin de cuentas, Donnie en 2k12 está enamorado de April también). Me gustan los desafíos, y nunca había planteado un dilema moral como este. ¿En qué derivará? Es algo que solo los personajes irán respondiendo conforme avance la trama...

Paso a los **Agradecimientos: **

**marita: **_Espero que tu curiosidad sobre Donnie haya quedado satisfecha. Por desgracia, sobre tu segunda pregunta (aún) debo permanecer callado. Gracias por tus deseos, pero aún no han empezado. Comienzo en junio :) _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_A decir verdad, imaginaba las escenas como una película. Me alegra ver que he conseguido imprimirle el dinamismo suficiente. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. No me cansaré de decirlo, aunque no lo parezca con esto siento que todas las horas que echo son bien invertidas. Haces bien en tener preparada una lista de música sentimental, porque tengo intención de emocionar. _

**I Love Kittens Too:** _Estoy comenzando a leer los cómics de IDW, aunque voy por los primeros números. ¿Acaso pasa algo similar? Uhm...estaré atento a eso. Me ENCANTA la relación entre Raphael y Raymond. Veo a este último como un hermano mayor para Raphael. Y aunque el quelonio no lo crea, el humano lo conoce más de lo que piensa. No vas mal con esa corazonada... _

**Nightcathybrid:** _No te preocupes si no tienes suficiente tiempo. Con saber que estás ahí me siento gratificado. Eso sí, tengo ganas de saber en detalle esas sospechas y temores que se van a confirmar ;) _

**Terena Tempestira:** _¡Terena, Terena! Pensaba que habías desaparecido ^^. No te fuerces a la hora de leer, ve a tu ritmo. Sobre las relaciones, que sea especial no necesariamente va ligado al sentido que crees que va. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Puede pasar de todo si se le da un desarrollo adecuado. _

Ahora, tengo que daros malas noticias. Los exámenes se me echan encima, y debo centrarme en ellos. De esta manera, hasta **Julio **no voy a poder continuar con la historia. Pero oye, seguiré presente por la página. Ahora que dejo los escritos de lado, quizá encuentre un hueco para leer vuestras historias como es debido :D

Tengo esa escena suelta pendiente, que publicaré cuando pueda. Con eso cerraremos este arco argumental y pasaremos al siguiente (cuyo título dejaré en suspenso hasta entonces). Siento si ha sido cortito, pero el siguiente será más largo. Y vaya si lo va a ser.

En fin, os dejo ya. Para cualquier cosa mi bandeja de entrada está 100% disponible.

Un abrazo.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


	18. Número (Cinco años después-IV)

**—CAPÍTULO 15. NÚMERO— **

—¡Dejadme salir! —Golpeó los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas— ¡Mi mujer! ¡Mis hijos! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Responde, engendro!

Los alaridos del científico fueron atenuándose conforme se perdía en el largo pasillo de celdas de metal. Una luz púrpura iluminaba tenuemente el estrecho corredor, resaltando ligeramente las siluetas que moraban algunos de los cubículos. Varias de esas caras le eran familiares. A fin de cuentas, ella había sido responsable de la mayor parte de los secuestros. Bueno, ella y sus frígidos subordinados.

Muchas de las estancias se encontraban vacías. La mayor parte de esos intelectuales habían pasado ya al otro lado. El pequeño agujero no aguantaba más que un pequeño grupo de individuos; pero era suficiente para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Finalmente el pasillo se abría a unas escaleras ascendentes. Sus pasos suaves apenas se oían al pisar los peldaños con paso firme. Paró un momento frente al panel numérico que parpadeaba su derecha, y tecleó el código correspondiente. La compuerta grisácea se cerró abajo, y los gritos y lamentos de aquellas almas en pena se extinguieron en un silencio sepulcral.

Notaba sus hombros pesados, y más aún el pecho. Había sido un día muy largo, pero no era momento de pararse a recuperar el aliento. Era hora de informar al centro de mando.

Apenas había cambiado en los últimos años. Era un poco más alta, y según el calendario humano había abrazado definitivamente la edad adulta. Aun así, aquellos desgraciados seguían inspirándole la misma pena. Ninguna.

Pero quizá…quizá si retrocedía más allá en el tiempo encontraría algún momento en el que sí le habrían suscitado algún sentimiento. Sí, estaba segura. Eran vestigios de una vida en la que una bala de calibre 45 no era más que un concepto abstracto. Después estaban sus manos, manchadas de la sangre del único ser que realmente llegó a amar. Veía en las caras de cada uno de esos científicos el mismo humano que lo mató.

Sacudió repetidamente la cabeza. Aquella no era la manera de enfocar la misión.

«Ya está decidido. No importa que les ocurra antes o después. Todos caerán»

—_Bien hecho, Tres._

No asintió ni dio las gracias. Él no esperaba nada de eso. En su lugar siguió mirando fijamente al hombre trajeado que se sentaba en actitud distendida. La pantalla en la cual era proyectado parpadeó un instante cuando se levantó, rodeando el escritorio. Se apoyó ligeramente en el borde mientras cruzaba los brazos. En apariencia era idéntico a los hombres que tenía bajo su mando. Pero no era necesaria una segunda mirada para saber que estaba por encima de todos ellos. Podía sentir en él el aura de alguien poderoso. Un alpha en su especie.

No por nada era el segundo al mando.

—¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—_Seré directo: quiero que te traslades junto a todas tus unidades a Nueva York. _

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cautelosamente tras una breve pausa. Debido a la mala función de los agujeros apenas tenían refuerzos. De hecho, ella era el núcleo del pelotón. El resto de Números estaban repartidos por el mundo, sin mayor apoyo que ellos mismos.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más acentuada. En la parte izquierda inferior de la pantalla se abrió un pequeño panel. Tres pudo ver la foto de un hombre de mediana edad, acompañado de sus datos personales. Algo en sus ojos verdes le hizo pensar que se trataba de alguien afable y simpático. Su ropa era sencilla, simple. Conclusión: un objetivo fácil.

—_El siguiente de la lista vive en uno de los barrios residenciales de la Gran Manzana con sus dos hijos. Es una zona tranquila, sin mucha delincuencia ni actividad policial. _

—Si los niños estuvieran delante…

—_Lo sabes bien._

Tras una revisión por encima de la información pasó a minimizar el panel.

—Esa no es razón para movilizarnos todos. Se trata de un simple psicólogo.

—_¿Quién dijo que fuera la única razón? _

«Una contrapregunta. Muy agudo». La inteligencia era lo que le marcaba sobre los demás. Aparentaba una personalidad; pero sabía que en el fondo era como ellos. Su visión del mundo seguía siendo meramente cerebral, tan solo enfocada en su investigación personal.

Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta. El hombre levantó las manos en son de paz. «Sus gestos siguen siendo falsos».

—_Cierto…_periodista_ ha estado haciendo preguntas incómodas en lugares inapropiados. Intentamos hacerle una visita, pero se había esfumado. No quedaba nada que pudiera servirnos como pista de su paradero Algo me dice que sabía de antemano que íbamos a por él__.__ He pasado la poca información de la que disponemos a tu terminal. _

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

—_Perfecto_

Otro silencio. Tres se sentía estúpida, mirando fijamente aquellos rasgos que tenía ya tan trillados. Aborrecía esos ojos pequeños, de cejas gruesas, que parecían mirar a ninguna parte.

¿Estaba jugando con ella?

—¿Algo más?

Su jefe tecleó algo en la mesa y un tercer panel ocupó toda la pantalla. Esta se encontraba totalmente en negro hasta un segundo después de darle al botón de reproducir.

Seguía oscura; pero pronto escuchó una respiración. Silenciosa. Agitada. Luego un paso. Otro, esta vez acompañado de un chapoteo que pareció reverberar. Una voz habló en susurros, aunque sonaba amplificada por la cercanía.

—_Pon la visión nocturna, joder._

Oyó un clic, y varias tonalidades de verde delinearon el panorama. Estaban en un corredor circular y estrecho. Por la parte más baja de la circunferencia discurría una pequeña corriente líquida de aspecto ligeramente espeso.

Las alcantarillas.

—_Esto no me gusta, Garson. Volvamos ya —_El hombre de la cámara estaba detrás de otro, un individuo corpulento y trajeado con un uniforme de basurero. Por el tono de su voz parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—_Calla. Estamos…. _

Algo se oyó a lo lejos, y los dos quedaron inmóviles. Fue como si un objeto pesado cayera sin reparo en la superficie encharcada. El mismo sonido se repitió. Otra vez. Fuera lo que fuera la fuente del sonido, parecía acercarse. La cámara comenzó a temblar.

—_Joder…joder…joder… _

El otro levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. No obstante, su brazo temblaba ligeramente. Tres casi podía sentir la adrenalina que desprendía los poros de su piel.

Unos metros más adelante la alcantarilla se abría a un canal mayor perpendicular. Y fue ahí donde vieron la enorme figura que avanzaba a pasos lentos. La visión nocturna tan solo delimitaba la silueta y poco más, pero no era necesario más para saber que aquello no era humano. Ni tampoco un animal cualquiera.

—_Madre mía... —_susurró el hombre que se hacía llamar Garson.

La criatura se detuvo. Puso una de sus desproporcionadas manos sobre su pecho y soltó un gruñido de dolor. Bajó la cabeza, ancha y aplanada. Los dedos de la otra zarpa se aferraban a un objeto cilíndrico que emitía una luz titilante.

—_Dios nos salve. Algo así en Nueva York… _

Garson tragó saliva. En su lugar respondió en susurros.

—_Vic, ¡grábalo todo por tu puta madre! _

Estaban a una distancia prudencial; pero fue un error para el basurero suponer que aquello que filmaban no tenía un oído fino. Movió la cabeza hacia ellos. Tres tan solo pudo imaginarse lo que hizo después, ya que Vic pegó un alarido y echó a correr en dirección contraria. O eso podía suponer. El pobre hombre zarandeaba la cámara de un lado a otro, sin poder sacar nada en claro.

Un rugido reverberó en las alcantarillas. Este fue seguido de un grito humano, que fue perdiendo fuerza conforme se sucedían varios crujidos y desgarros. Vic se volvió un momento para ver en la distancia a la criatura, que se resarcía con Garson. O lo que quedaba de él.

—_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _

Siguió corriendo. Pero Tres sabía que aquello era más bien fútil. Unos trotes contundentes no tardaron en escucharse peligrosamente cerca. Algo impactó contra el hombre, haciéndole tropezar, y la cámara salió despedida unos metros. Esta cayó de manera que su cara quedaba en primera plana. Detrás, la criatura cogía con brusquedad sus piernas y tiraba de ellas. Las uñas de Vic sangraban conforme intentaba aferrarse al suelo con un miedo mortal. Sus alaridos fueron extinguiéndose mientras el ente le arrastraba hacia la oscuridad…

—_Borramos todo rastro del vídeo poco después de que fuera subido a internet —_aclaró el jefe a tiempo que volvía a aparecer en pantalla_. _Tres cruzó los brazos.

—Catorce…

—…_y la Batería._

Aquello SÍ era una razón de importancia.

—_Las alcantarillas de Nueva York son grandes, pero no infinitas. Sabe que en la superficie los humanos no tardarían en hacer barbaridades con él. Hemos sido muy afortunados. Cuando escapó por aquel Portal podría haber acabado en cualquier parte. Literalmente. _

Intentaba enfocar el asunto desde una perspectiva profesional; y aun así…

—Vale, encontramos la Batería y la recuperamos —acordó en tono neutro—. ¿Qué hacemos con Catorce?

—_Puedes recrearte todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando al final no quede nada de él. Es idiota, pero sabe demasiado. Además, la Batería siempre puede acabar cayendo en manos de alguien más peligroso._

—Entiendo —asintió. Sus pupilas se estrecharon un poco sobre el iris amarillo.

Por un instante recordó a Catorce en aquel contenedor de cristal endurecido. Intentaba romperlo con los puños mientras llevaba al límite sus pulmones entre rugido y rugido. Sin embargo, en sus minúsculos ojos Tres solo veía miedo y confusión. Lo podía entender. Era lógico actuar así cuando las primeras percepciones del mundo que le rodeaba era dolor y un espacio opresivo…

—_Veo duda en tus ojos. _

—No hay razón para ello.

—_Y aun así lo sientes —_contraatacó, enfatizando la última palabra—. _Me intriga cómo todos vosotros desarrolláis ese instinto de pertenencia. Sí, pertenencia es la palabra. Incluso tú, Tres —_Pese a mencionarla no la estaba mirando. Parecía más perdido en sus propias cavilaciones—. _Eres el Número más eficiente y perfecto. Y aun así… —_Hizo una pausa, tras la cual volvió a centrarse en ella—. _Una última orden: Quince irá contigo. _

—No estoy de acuerdo —zanjó automáticamente. Ya esperaba que le propusiera algo como eso, pero por ahí no iba a pasar.

—_¿Por qué? _

—Podría interferir negativamente en la misión.

Un atisbo de curiosidad tildó su mirada artificial mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el estudio.

—_No he olvidado el detalle; aunque eso podría jugar a nuestro favor. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que ambos tienen una…relación especial. Catorce sería incapaz de hacerle daño al pequeño que ha estado cuidando desde el principio._

—Dudo que Quince esté preparado para enfrentarse a él. No necesito su ayuda para esto.

—_Y esto sigue siendo una orden. Ya ha sido debidamente informado y está dispuesto a partir contigo cuando estés lista. _

Tres espiró con fuerza. Parecía ayer cuando lo vio por última vez…

_Estaba al final del pasillo. El Portal brillaba con una inquietante luz morada pocos metros adelante. _

_En una de sus enormes manos llevaba la Batería. La otra estaba posada sobre el hombro de Quince, llegándole incluso a cubrir la parte superior del brazo. Estaba paralizado, tenso, con la cabeza levantada hacia su protector. Este parecía decirle algo seriamente. Tres empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y apuntó a Catorce. El gigante pudo evitar que el láser le diera en un punto mortal, pero igualmente le dañó el pecho. Soltando un grito, trastrabillando por el dolor, pudo escapar por el Portal justo antes de desaparecer. _

—_¿Te encuentras bien? —Se inclinó al lado de Quince, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el punto donde segundos antes estaba su mejor amigo. _

_No respondió. En su lugar se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquellos ojos acuosos parecieron derramarse en un mar de lágrimas. _

Poco después le calmaron con un sedante. Tres pudo ver cómo era rodeado y llevado en una camilla. Al poco tiempo supo que pudo superar aquel estado catatónico. No obstante, cuando le preguntaron por lo que le dijo Catorce antes de huir alegó no recordar nada.

Intentaba meterse en la simple mente de aquella mole. Pero no conseguía imaginar lo que podría haberle contado en ese corto lapso de tiempo, y menos que le impresionara tanto. Podían ser muchas cosas, a cada cual más inquietante.

—Está bien —accedió finalmente—. Iré a Nueva York con Quince y cumpliré mi cometido.

—_Perfecto —_Volvió a sentarse detrás del estudio, y añadió justo antes de que la pantalla se apagara—. _Espero noticias tuyas, Tres. _

Silencio.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la azotea. No había más iluminación que las estrellas que surcaban el firmamento. El riesgo de ser avistados era mínimo.

Allí encontró a Quince, sentado en el borde. Estaba de espaldas, pero podía imaginar cómo balanceaba sus pequeñas piernas mientras se deleitaba con las vistas. Parecía tararear algo para sí mismo. Aquello extrañó a Tres, ya que en esa ocasión no llevaba su reproductor de música. Aún recordaba cuando los encontró en un cubo de basura y estuvo rogándole entre lloriqueos que se lo arreglara. Al final lo hizo. No por complacerle, sino por que dejara de molestarla.

Tras dar unos pasos movió el cuello. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al verla.

—¡Tres!

Se puso de pie en un salto y corrió hacia ella.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin verte —saludó con la mano— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió con los brazos cruzados, marcando las distancias.

Quince captó el significado de aquel gesto. Segundo a segundo, sus labios fueron delineándose en una mueca de decepción.

—Jo…pensé que te darías cuenta de que te he llamado bien.

Parpadeó. Era cierto. Muchas veces acababa irritada con él porque nunca la llamaba de forma correcta. Teniendo en cuenta la última vez que se vieron, quizás se había excedido un poco.

—Me alegra ver que estás totalmente recuperado.

El pequeño sonrió. Era ridículo cómo una simple frase podía devolverle su alegría habitual.

«¿Cómo ha podido alguien como él convertir a casi todos los Números en una panda de sensiblones?».

—¿Sabes? —Quince se había volteado para seguir admirando las constelaciones—, me pregunto por qué el cielo es azul. Me gusta mucho más ese color.

—Es por la composición de la atmósfera, que le otorga otras propiedades. Por ejemplo, aquí hay más oxígeno, y por ello podemos respirar sin necesidad de aparataje…

—Ah —asintió sin desviar la mirada, aunque Tres bien sabía que no había entendido ni una palabra. Dio un respingo—. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo está el científico?

—Bien —respondió con sequedad.

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza y añadió en tono optimista.

—Seguro que cuando vea que donde vivimos le tratan bien dejará de estar triste… ¿no es así, Tres?

«No dirías eso si realmente supieras lo que es de ellos».

—Claro.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, contemplando el firmamento. No habían pasado ni un minuto cuando Quince volvió a abrir la boca. Detrás de sus palabras se escondía un serio atisbo de duda:

—Vamos a Nueva York entonces, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Nueva York…

Una pausa. Tres lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Nunca has estado allí, ¿no?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tengo muchas ganas de ir! ¡Los grandes edificios, la gente! ¡Tiene que ser fascinante!

La respuesta era satisfactoria. Pero había tardado mucho en formularla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. A lo mejor estaba siendo muy retorcida, pero quizá Catorce no era la única razón por la que había decidido que Quince fuera con ella.

«¿A qué estás jugando, Subprime?».

* * *

**Nota de autor: **¡Saludos, terrícolas! ¿Cómo estáis? Cuanto tiempo que no me paso por aquí. Por fin he podido terminar mis exámenes, y me complace deciros que he podido aprobarlo **TODO. **Después del verano pasado (en el que me quedaron dos asignaturas), esto es una bendición. ¿Y sabéis lo que significa? ¡Que tengo más tiempo libre! ¿Y sabéis lo que implica? ¡Qué puedo escribir **más capítulos de «4»! **Pese a todo quiero darme un descanso de todo tipo de trabajo, así que para **principios-mediados de Agosto **volveré de nuevo con nuevos episodios. El verano pasado iba a la Biblioteca algunas mañanas a estudiar, y escribía en los descansos. Eso me cundió bastante, así que aunque haya salido limpio este año repetiré la experiencia.

¿Sabéis? Después de la SDCC de este año, publicar este capítulo me ha supuesto una ENORME ironía (dije que iba a ser un Interludio, pero me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, así que decidí dejarlo como un episodio). No os puedo decir en qué sentido, ya que eso sería spoiler para mi fic; pero cuando desvelaron ciertos aspectos de la siguiente temporada me quedé bastante sorprendido. No sé, es algo random que quería comentar por aquí.

Paso a los **agradecimientos: **

**Bilbogirl: **_No pasa nada si no dejaste rw en el capi anterior. Con que dejes alguno de vez en cuando sé que estás leyendo la historia, y con eso estoy tranquilo. _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** _Antes de publicar el capítulo pasé ese párrafo en cuestión a algunos amigos míos ya que pensaba que estaba siendo algo...exagerado. No lo vieron mal, así que decidí dejarlo como está. Supongo que cuando alguien está enamorado, inseguro de sí mismo y desesperado, la líbido puede subir hasta niveles tan incómodos como el de Donnie. Considero a los O´Neil como una familia de clase media-alta, así que podrían permitirse que April fuera a una Academia. No obstante, el problema viene por Kirby (¿has oído hablar del Síndrome del Nido Vacío?). No te preocupes por lo de Donnie, que muy pronto explicaré con detalles cómo van a ocultar su condición de mutante. _

**marita:** _¡Como ves, la suerte que me deseaste ha sido concedida! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho, especialmente este *guiño guiño* _

**Terena Tempestira: **_No sabéis la impotencia que me dan todas esas preguntas que no puedo responder. Puedo garantizarte que al menos una de ellas la voy a responder en la siguiente publicación XD _

**I Love Kittens Too: **_Antes de nada, gracias también por tu segundo MP, y siento no haberlo respondido con mayor antelación. Ahí ya dejé mi respuesta a tus impresiones :) _

**Gari Saltelli:** _Siento haberte hecho llorar (es mentira. En realidad mi alma de escritor se baña en las lágrimas de mis lectores XD). Es irónico que me encante escribir angst (de casi todos los tipos, como el angst romántico del capi anterior), pero apenas me guste leerlo. El hecho de desconocer lo que es capaz de hacer el/la autor/a me aterra XD. _

**Kryptonita:** _... ... ... ... BOOOOM! CUÁNTO TIEMPO! ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYAS VUELTO. Puf, si comento todas tus impresiones saturo la publicación más de lo que lo está ya. Ya hablamos de algunas, pero quiero saber lo que opinas de los últimos capis *fangirling* _

**Rose Black Dragon:** _Karai es un personaje que va a su bola. Hace lo que le da la gana y lo que le viene mejor. Es cierto, normalmente son cosas moralmente incorrectas...aunque no podemos aplicar nuestra moral a ella, ya que su escala de valores es distinta. Me alegro de que entendieras lo del "mono" (de traje, no de simio XD). _

Espero que no se me haya pasado nadie. Han transcurrido tantas semanas desde mi última publicación que quizá he olvidado mencionar a alguien. En ese caso, mis disculpas.

¡Y con eso termina el arco de «CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS»! Ya os dije que era más bien una transición a lo que está por venir. Ahora podemos proceder con el primer arco argumental largo, que se llamará...

**«COMO UNA SUPERNOVA». **

¡Nos vemos en Agosto!

Con cariño

Jomagaher.


	19. Amigos (Como una supernova-I)

—**CAPÍTULO 16. AMIGOS—**

_De: DUZ_MACHINES_84_

_Para: WEIRDO_MCGEE_

_Asunto: Re:Re: Instituto Roosevelt._

_ Sí, no es algo exento de riesgos; pero en los últimos meses me he sentido mucho mejor. El Dr. Rockwell dice que si evito en la medida de lo posible la exposición de la piel no debería preocuparme demasiado. _

_ ¿Preguntas que si estoy ilusionado? Mucho. No sabes cuánto. Aunque…no sé, por otro lado temo no llegar a conectar con mis compañeros. No soy alguien muy hablador, ya te lo comenté en otras ocasiones. No, no te disculpes si tus palabras sonaron escépticas. Ni yo mismo aún me lo creo. _

_ Por cierto, me habías dicho que ibas al Instituto, ¡pero no a Roosevelt! Supongo que me reconocerás fácilmente por los pasillos. Ya te he contado cómo iré, así que muy a mi desgracia llamaré bastante la atención. _

_ Espero que tú también tengas un buen inicio de clases. _

_ Con cariño. _

_ Duz. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::_

_De: WEIRDO_MCGEE _

_Para: DUZ_MACHINES_84_

_Asunto: Re:Re:Re: Instituto Roosevelt. _

_ ¿Lo podrás adivinar? _

_ Azul y rojo mezclado _

_ Zozobra al avanzar _

_ Observa, lo has encontrado._

* * *

No era muy diferente de lo que había hecho en otras ocasiones. Es más, había funcionado con sus amables vecinos. La señora Lafayette, viuda y entrada en años, le invitaba a tomar un café cada vez que arreglaba el frigorífico que compró en los ochenta. Y en ninguna de las ocasiones llegó a sospechar nada.

Lo más difícil eran las manos. ¿Unos guantes? Ocultaba el color de la piel, pero a menos que los cortara sagitalmente seguía teniendo tres gruesos dedos. ¿Manoplas? No, no.

—¿Y qué tal unas vendas?

April podía ser astuta cuando se lo proponía. Una quemadura horrible y cruenta, o bien algo genético, cualquiera de esas excusas podían valer a ojos descuidados e inexpertos.

El siguiente foco problemático era la cara y la cabeza.

—¡Una amplia gama de gorros y mascarillas! ¡A gusto del consumidor! —Kirby fue poniéndolas de manera ordenada en la mesa del salón. El día después de la discusión con su hija se mostró bastante receptivo cuando hablaron sobre el tema. De hecho, le prometió que si acababa el curso con buenas calificaciones haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que pudiera ingresar a una Academia de Arte. Ello, obviamente, alivió el conflicto que tenía con la chica.

—Oh, este gorro ruso es muy bonito —April tomó por los hombros a su amigo, obligándolo a ponerse frente a ella. Se sentía raro mientras lo miraba desde varios ángulos, ajustando milimétricamente la prenda hasta que quedó satisfecha—. ¡Te queda muy bien! ¡De color chocolate, como tus ojos!

El punto era cubrir tanta superficie como fuera posible. La mascarilla encajaba con el perfil en el que pretendía ajustarse. El gorro disponía de unas extensiones que le cubrían las orejas. Quizá en verano lo pasaría mal con el calor, pero Donatello aborrecía el frío y, sopesando los pros y los contras, era un mal asumible.

Con eso averiguado, tan solo restaba lo más importante.

—April —Donatello estaba sentado en un taburete del baño—. Esto lo puedo hacer yo solo.

—¡Tranquilo, no me supone ninguna molestia! Cierra los ojos un momento, anda.

El quelonio obedeció. Sintió el tacto suave del algodón, algo humedecido por el maquillaje que ella misma se había ofrecido a comprar con sus ahorros. Tanto altruismo por su parte irritó a Donatello, pero la chica lo acalló con mil y una razones sobre las que optar por un buen producto, por muy caro que fuera.

—Serás todo lo mañoso que digas, pero los desastres que causas los días de Halloween demuestran de sobra que esto no es lo tuyo.

Cuando pudo volver a ver miró de soslayo el reloj que reposaba en el lavabo. Al lado de este la ventana acristalada mostraba un cielo que aún no había amanecido.

—Aprenderé a hacerlo, da igual las horas que necesite. No quiero que te despiertes tan temprano para ayudarme, y muchos menos todos los días.

—Bla, bla, bla… ¡Creo que ya está! —La adolescente no hizo caso. Se levantó del taburete frente a su amigo y ladeó la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, analizando la imagen— ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó mientras le pasaba el espejo.

Quedó mudo de asombro. Realmente había hecho un buen trabajo, pero era…raro. Se miró un lado, luego otro. Seguía siendo él, sí. Acarició su nueva apariencia, algo suavizada por la capa de cosmético. Aquello era lo más cercano que nunca había estado de ser…

—Humano.

—Exacto, Donnie —April se inclinó hacia él en tono amable—. A partir de hoy vas a poder salir a la calle como alguien normal. Un pequeño paso para la tortuga, pero un gran paso para su humanidad.

El quelonio soltó una risa. Parte por la frase, parte por los nervios. La chica sonrió, satisfecha por haber aligerado un poco la carga de Donatello:

—Ponte las vendas mientras preparo nuestro desayuno. No tardes mucho, ¿eh?

Su nueva piel era pálida con un toque ligerísimo de rosa. Aun así, en su cuello prevalecía un tono verdoso que otorgaba un aspecto insalubre. Minutos más tarde se miró en el espejo del lavabo una última vez. Mascarilla, gorro, vendas, ropa gruesa…

Toda la historia sonaba un poco inverosímil, pero a fin de cuentas era de mala educación preguntarle a alguien sobre los menesteres de su enfermedad.

* * *

De alguna manera sentía que la gente lo observaba por la ventanilla. Sus ojos se movían frenéticos de un lado a otro, escrutando a todo aquel que pasaba cerca. Alguna mirada aquí, otra allá, pero nada del otro mundo. Soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo un buen rato. La sensación de la mascarilla le seguía siendo incómoda.

—Sé natural. Si no le das importancia, los demás no tardarán en obviarlo —soltó Kirby. Se había tomado la mañana libre para llevar a los chicos el primer día. Detuvo el coche frente a un semáforo en rojo y se volvió un momento hacia Donatello— No va a pasar nada. La Señora Campbell no se percató de nada cuando te la presenté.

La tutora de April. Una mujer de cabello entrecano y pómulos marcados. Casi podía rememorarla sentada detrás de su escritorio, con las manos entrecruzadas mientras le hacía la entrevista protocolaria. Su expresión era de una formalidad indómita entre pregunta y pregunta, extenuando al quelonio con su tono monótono. Al menos Kirby pudo convencerla de asignarlo al mismo grupo que su hija.

—El Dr. Rockwell, su médico, le hizo unas pruebas de coeficiente intelectual. Pese a ser un año más pequeño que April tiene capacidad suficiente para adelantar un curso —Le tendió una carpeta, que la profesora abrió con presteza. Sus ojos danzaban entre las palabras mientras el psicólogo continuaba hablando—. Además, le vendrá bien estar con alguien que conozca para integrarse mejor.

—¿Alergia a la luz solar? —Levantó ligeramente las cejas al leer el informe de Tyler.

—Entre otros. Por ese motivo necesita exponer tan poca piel como sea posible. Tampoco puede realizar actividades físicas.

Campbell dirigió una mirada penetrante al chico. Sus ojos azul hielo eran inusualmente pequeños. Tras unos segundos asintió con los labios tensos y guardó la carpeta en el primer cajón del escritorio.

—No hay ningún problema con los informes. Hablaré con el resto de profesores acerca de su situación —Tras una pausa le tendió la mano al quelonio. Pareció sonreír un instante— Bienvenido al Instituto Roosevelt.

Y la construcción rectangular de paredes rojizas apareció al doblar una curva. Aquel día hacía mucho frío, pero eso no impedía que una multitud de adolescentes de diversas edades se conglomeraran en la entrada. Kirby paró a una distancia prudencial. Cuando el sonido del motor se extinguió Donatello pudo escuchar con mayor fuerza las voces animadas de los alumnos. Se tomó un poco más de tiempo en salir del vehículo. Una ráfaga de aire removió su bufanda.

—Todo va a ir bien —Notó la presencia sosegada del psicólogo a su lado. Continuó en un tono jovial—. Seguro que el Instituto te va a encantar. Es de los mejores del distrito de Queens.

—Seguro —repitió, intentando tranquilizarse. Ver a tantos chicos de su edad juntos hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir más y más rápido. Y las mismas preguntas retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Ya verás cómo encuentras tu grupo —Le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó suavemente—. Además, nuestra señorita no te dejará solo. ¿No es así, April? —La chica no respondió. De hecho, ni siquiera les estaba escuchando— ¿April?

Su amiga estaba paralizada, mirando en la dirección opuesta al Instituto. Su coleta pelirroja era lo único que se movía, ondeando al viento. Desde su posición Donatello no podía ver su cara, pero sí hacia donde se dirigía, unos metros más adelante.

Dos hombres trajeados hablaban entre ellos, al lado de una furgoneta blanca. No habría nada raro si no fuera porque eran exactamente idénticos. La misma expresión neutra, la misma postura impasible. Uno de ellos se percató de que los observaban y ambos se volvieron hacia él. Donatello desvió la mirada con rapidez, un poco azorado.

Kirby no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Se dirigió hacia su hija y movió suavemente su brazo, en actitud preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Pegó un respingo. Fue como si una estatua cobrara vida. Se volvió hacia su padre parpadeando repetidamente.

—Nada, nada —Se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando de repente me he quedado en blanco —Miró su reloj— ¡Anda, qué tarde es ya! ¡Venga, Donnie, tenemos que ver en qué clase estamos!

La chica lo cogió de la mano y empezó a andar a paso ligero, arrastrándolo hacia la multitud. El quelonio se despidió de Kirby con su mano libre. Detrás de él, la furgoneta y los hombres ya no estaban.

¿Qué habría visto en ellos? April no solía quedarse absorta así como así. Además, esos hombres le recordaban a algo…

«Céntrate. Estás nervioso y ves cosas extrañas donde no las hay». Era la primera vez en su vida que iría a un Instituto. Su yo de cinco años jamás lo habría creído posible. El simple pensamiento no hizo sino llenarle de nervios y expectaciones aún mayores; pero era mejor que preocuparse por nimiedades.

Todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

—Este año tendremos dos nuevos compañeros de clase con nosotros. Donatello, levántate, por favor —La Profesora Campbell parecía sonar más contundente de lo normal en aquellas cuatro paredes blancas. Las miradas extrañas en cuanto apareció bajo el marco de la puerta se volvieron a concentrar en ese instante. Intentó permanecer firme, pero era difícil ante tanta presión. Se cogió de las manos para evitar que le temblaran. Era normal llamar la atención por ser el nuevo, ¿no?—. Es el primer año de Donatello en un Instituto, ya que debido a motivos de salud había tenido dificultades para asistir hasta ahora. Espero que lo ayudéis en todo aquello que necesite.

—Encantado —Se inclinó antes de volver a sentarse con la cabeza gacha. No hubo ningún comentario. Ni siquiera una risa. Era extraño. Notaba la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja, sentada justo delante de él, mientras la mujer proseguía con las presentaciones.

—¿Casey Jones? —preguntó, esperando que el nuevo alumno se levantara.

La simple mención generó murmullos entre sus compañeros. Incluso April suspiró exasperada en cuando escuchó el nombre.

—¿Ese gamberro? ¿No es un año mayor que nosotros? —susurró una chica que tenía en la fila contigua.

—Dicen que fue transferido por una pelea muy violenta…

—Silencio, por favor —La firmeza de Campbell acalló a los adolescentes de golpe. Al ver que el susodicho Casey no se levantaba abrió su carpeta y tomó nota—. Primer día y primera falta. Tendré que volver a hablar con su padre…

Donatello notó entonces algo raro. Una sensación en la nuca. Se la rascó bajo el gorro con disimulo, pero no se iba. Intentó obviarla al ver que la profesora abandonaba la mesa de profesor y encendía la luz de la pizarra.

La primera clase fue de Matemáticas. Básicamente fue un repaso de algunos conceptos básicos que se habían impartido el año anterior. Pese a ser algo demasiado fácil para él estuvo atento a cada palabra. Era maravilloso escuchar conocimientos en boca de un profesor. De vez en cuando miraba a los compañeros de su misma fila. Buscaba ese mismo entusiasmo, pero encontraba cierto pasotismo general. Se desinfló un poco, pero no iba a impedir que aquello le desilusionara.

Posteriormente la profesora anotó unos ejercicios en la pizarra para entregarlos a final de clase y comprobar el nivel de cada alumno. Donatello se puso manos a la obra, aunque incluso tomándose su tiempo terminó mucho antes. Permaneció en silencio, mirando a su alrededor hasta que su vista fue a parar al chico que estaba a su lado. Aún estaba atascado en el primer ejercicio, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra punteaba la esquina del folio con el lápiz. El quelonio se acercó disimuladamente hacia él e intentó localizar cuál era su problema.

—No es una derivada, sino una integral. Si lo haces al revés seguro que te sale —susurró, procurando no llamar la atención de Campbell.

El joven volvió la cabeza hacia él. Donatello esperó algún gesto de agradecimiento, o al menos sorpresa. El sorprendido fue el quelonio al ver que, en su lugar, alejó disimuladamente la mesa mientras le miraba con los labios apretados y los ojos bien abiertos. Se inclinó sobre el ejercicio como si estuviera totalmente concentrado en él; pero al mutante no se le escapaban esas rápidas miradas de soslayo que le dirigía. Parecía asustado.

En el cambio de clase quiso volver a hablar con él y pedirle disculpas por si había sido brusco o maleducado, aunque no le dio oportunidad. Antes de abrir la boca se levantó sin mirarle y se dirigió a la puerta. Paró junto a unos chicos con los que hizo un corro. Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando uno de ellos le miró un momento para volver a hablar con cuchicheos. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros habían hecho pequeños grupos para charlar a una distancia prudencial.

Se desinfló un poco más.

Para colmo, el cosquilleo en la nuca se hizo más insistente. Quizá estaba siendo un tanto paranoico...

La localizó con tan solo mirar hacia atrás. Estaba sentada en la última fila, con los brazos extendidos hacia el otro borde de la mesa. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que la había encontrado cerró un poco sus puños, haciendo descender un poco las pulseras que adornaban sus muñecas. Sin embargo, no dejó de mirarle. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta que maximizaban sus ojos color verde lima. Con la muñeca se las volvió a subir, ya que amenazaban con descender por aquella nariz pequeña y perfilada. Ladeó un poco la cabeza. El pelo negro, con mechones púrpura, le llegaba hasta el cuello. En lo alto, a un lado, tenía un lazo morado que concordaba bastante con su _look _oscuro. Sus finos labios, del mismo color, resaltaban contra su piel inusualmente pálida en una tenue sonrisa que le dio escalofríos.

La situación era tensa. Sentía esa mirada como si lo estuviera diseccionando. Y al mismo tiempo, esos ojos tenían un efecto hipnótico que le impedía dejar de…

—¡Donnie!

Volvió la cabeza. April estaba de pie, a su lado e inclinada hacia él.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la clase? ¿La Profesora Campbell explica bien?

—Sí, sí —comentó, intentando recuperar el entusiasmo—. Aunque es un poco fácil lo que dais, ¿no?

—¡¿En serio?! —rio. Donatello sospechó que esperaba esa respuesta— En fin, me alegra que hayas venido. Campbell es exigente, así que tampoco te confíes mucho.

—Claro…

No pudo evitar volver a mirar de soslayo a la chica que lo había observado de esa manera tan descarada. Se había levantado, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la clase. A lo mejor iba a su taquilla, o al servicio, o a saber qué. Casi podía oír los pasos de sus botas militares.

—Tranquilo —habló April en un tono más bajo—. No todos los días vienen nuevos a clase. Pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbrarán. Yo misma he aprendido a integrarme, después de que me llamaran bruja durante toda primaria…

La chica misteriosa llegó a un punto en el que parte de sus compañeros le bloqueaban el camino. Estos la miraron por encima del hombro a tiempo que otros hacían una mueca. Le dejaron paso. Donatello pudo ver que le ponían un pie en medio…

…pero pudo adelantarse. El quelonio no vio el juego de pies que hizo para evitar aquel tropiezo. Tampoco mostró sorpresa o enfado ante los chicos. Simplemente salió de la clase sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada.

—Joder, ahora huele a podrido —comentó uno en voz alta, llevándose la mano a la nariz.

—Eso es por la Cuatro Ojos. A saber cuántos animales ha destripado antes de venir a clase…

April volvió la cabeza hacia ellos, visiblemente enfadada.

—¿Quién es ella? —aprovechó Donatello para preguntar.

—La conozco de vista. Es la primera vez que coincidimos en clase. Dudo que tenga algún amigo. A veces va al laboratorio de Biología del Instituto... —siguió hablando sin desviar la mirada de los chicos—. Hubo alguna ocasión que intenté tratar con ella, pero me evitaba. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Las siguientes horas fueron aún peores. Si solo quedaba como sospecha que sus compañeros lo ignoraban, a lo largo de la mañana se confirmó. Era un muro invisible. Intentaba escuchar a los profesores, pero el muro le hacía distanciarse de todos.

Le recordaba a las calles, pero a la vez era distinto. Ninguno tenía reparos en escupirle en la cara. Tampoco dudaban en amenazar con golpearle hasta que se fuera sin el trozo de pan que rebuscaba en la basura. Allí le hacían vacío también, pero igualmente evitaban acercarse a él. No le decían nada. Solo le miraban en una mezcla de curiosidad cautelosa y…miedo.

Miedo.

¿Por qué? Él ya se había mirado en el espejo. Sus ojos eran un poco grandes para ser humano, pero excluyendo eso no tenía más rasgos extraños. O al menos, no fuera de lo «normal»…

Notaba que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo. Donatello se esforzaba por prestar atención al proceso de división celular en eucariotas. Ella, sin embargo, no se cortaba ni un pelo en seguir observándole, escrutándole. Su presencia transmitía una sensación…no, no encontraba palabras.

La volvió a mirar de reojo. Esa mirada no era así porque sí. Una corazonada le susurraba que quizá le quería decir algo. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo mover el lazo.

¿Qué se le estaba escapando?

«Maldita sea», pensó mientras se erguía en un gesto de focalizarse en la explicación del profesor. Entre una cosa y otra sus ilusiones se apagaban como una vela en una urna de cristal.

Sonó el timbre de final de clase. Soltó un profundo suspiro cuando los chicos se levantaron, entusiasmados por la media hora de descanso. Por un momento se sintió en sintonía con sus compañeros, ya que él también necesitaba tomar aire. April se levantó y le iba a decir algo cuando Campbell se acercó hacia ellos.

—April, hay un asunto que quiero aclarar contigo. ¿Podrías venir un momento a mi despacho?

—Claro, Señora Campbell —asintió tras un par de segundos de sorpresa.

—Te espero allí —indicó en tono neutro mientras se iba por donde vino.

—¿Tienes idea de qué quiere hablar? —Donatello se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo quería mostrarte el Instituto… —murmuró con desilusión—. Bueno, espero que no tarde mucho. Podríamos quedar en Cafetería. No está muy lejos de aquí. Sales al pasillo, te diriges a la izquierda y al poco lo verás. Es bastante reconocible —añadió con una cálida sonrisa. Lo abrazó un momento a modo de despedida. Pareció dar un paso de baile mientras se alejaba de él—. Por favor, no te desanimes. Date tiempo.

Los pasillos amplios y luminosos del Instituto Roosevelt no eran muy distintos de lo que había visto en las películas o en algunos cómics que le prestó Raphael en su día. De hecho, le causaba cierto regocijo sentir tan cerca la energía que desprendían todos esos adolescentes. Estos comentaban animadamente cómo les había ido en verano, o bien intercambiaban impresiones sobre sus compañeros. Unas risas, un codazo amistoso, gestos entre colegas que despertaban en Donatello cierta calidez extraña.

Como había dicho su amiga, no tardó en localizar la Cafetería. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades aprovechaban el descanso para tomar un refresco o el bocadillo de media mañana sentados en aquellas mesas circulares. En una de ellas reconoció a algunos compañeros de su clase. Uno de ellos le miró y el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero siguió hablando con los suyos sin prestarle mayor atención. El quelonio dejó caer un poco más los hombros. Sintiendo que alguien le observaba movió la cabeza a la derecha. Un grupo de chicas particularmente maquilladas se refugiaron rápidamente en un corrillo mientras pasaban a su lado.

—¿Quién es ese?

—¿Has visto sus manos? Le faltan dedos…

—Qué asco.

«Que parezca enfermo no implica que esté sordo», les quiso haber replicado; pero se sentía inexplicablemente agotado para decir alguna palabra. Aquellas horas le habían dejado un horrible vacío.

«¿Realmente ha sido una buena idea? ¿Quizá he sido un ingenuo?». Cada vez se sentía más pequeño. Ni siquiera pareciendo humano conseguiría un mínimo de aceptación. Los O´Neil y Tyler eran excepciones que confirmaban la regla. Nadie se acercaría a alguien con un aspecto tan insalubre como el suyo.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

Ninguna

—Creía que eras más listo.

Una voz desconocida casi le hizo dar un respingo. A su lado, sin darse cuenta, estaba la chica que tanto lo había incomodado. La adrenalina por el susto y la tensión acumulada le hizo responder:

—Bastante tengo que todos me miren como un mono de feria para que tú vengas y te mofes en mi cara. Además, ¿de qué vas con eso de ser más listo? —Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

No pareció afectarle ni un poco aquel tono irritado. Seguía con la misma expresión seria e inquietantemente tranquila mientras se apoyaba en la pared, a su lado, mirando a la gente pasar.

—El desconocimiento lleva al miedo. El miedo lleva al odio. Y no saben nada de ti, Donatello. ¿O quizá debería llamarte de otra forma?

—¿Qué…?

La chica se incorporó y quedó frente a él. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, deshaciendo el lazo. Mientras descendía el brazo, y el lazo con él, pronunció.

_—¿Lo podrás adivinar? Azul y rojo mezclado. Zozobra al avanzar. Observa, lo has encontrado —_Le tendió la mano, y el lazo morado con él—. La respuesta era Lazo. Debías coger la primera letra de cada verso. Por eso pensaba que eras más listo, Duz.

Parpadeó. Su cerebro tardó unos insultantes segundos en atar cabos.

—¿Weirdo?

Asintió.

—Al fin me lo puedo quitar. No me gustan las cursilerías.

—Pero pensaba que eras…

—¿Un chico? Con ese nombre es normal. Ya sabes que si en el mundo de Internet te identificas como chica te acosan y/o no te toman en serio. Encima, si les ganas en un debate, te echan en cara que deberías estar fregando… —resopló—. Prefiero mejor quedarme en la neutralidad. Ya has visto que en nuestras conversaciones nunca he especificado mi género.

Pensaba que lo del correo era uno de sus excentricismos. Conoció a Weirdo por internet al poco de irse a vivir con los O´Neil. La sensación que le transmitió fue extrañeza, pero con el paso de los meses fueron llegando a un entendimiento que pudo traducirse en una amistad.

Y ahora estaba delante de ella. En carne y hueso. Ahora que sabía quién era comprendía por qué se sentía así en su presencia. Weirdo tampoco había destacado por sus habilidades sociales, así que lo del acertijo era probablemente…

—Esperaba que al reconocer el lazo imaginaras quién era. Pero por mucho que intentaba ser obvia no caías. No he tenido más remedio que acercarme yo misma a revelar el pastel.

—Lo siento.

Sacudió la cabeza, arrugando la nariz ligeramente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No hay motivo para eso. Además, estabas más preocupado por intentar integrarte en la clase.

Espiró, dejándose caer un poco por la pared.

—Es lo que has dicho. Parece que me tienen miedo.

—Mires por donde mires, casi todos aquí son chusma —sentenció en tono cortante—. No piensan las cosas, no tienen sentido común. Es más cómodo seguir la moda y ser igual al resto. Hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez. Si eres distinto, malo. Si no vistes como ellos, malo. Si piensas diferente… ¿qué digo? El simple hecho de pensar es malo.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. A lo lejos, unos chicos murmuraban en voz baja mientras miraban a una joven que pedía algo en la barra. Era una suerte para ella que no vieran los gestos obscenos que hacían en su nombre.

—Lo único que pido es que me acepten.

Weirdo frunció el ceño. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—¿Es necesario?

—¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes pedir a alguien algo que jamás podrá concederte. La ignorancia es temporal. La estupidez es permanente. Creo que más que pedir, debes poner de tu parte.

—¿Cómo?

Y en ese momento volvió a mirarlo. Sus pestañas parecían mucho más largas de lo normal por las lentes.

—Busca a esas personas con las que te sientas bien, aquellas que te apoyen. No necesitas aceptación, Donatello. Necesitas confiar en ti mismo. Ya sabrás encontrar las personas que realmente merezcan la pena. Eres un chico amable y bueno. Por pura probabilidad alguien caerá en que no se van a contagiar de tu «enfermedad» ni nada por el estilo. Y quien se horrorice por ti, es su problema.

Bajó la cabeza. Esas palabras… ya habían hablado de ese tema en otras ocasiones. Weirdo sabía de sus inseguridades, pero desconocía el verdadero _origen _de estas.

No sabía que era una tortuga mutante. Nunca había tenido el valor para decírselo.

«Y aun así…».

—Gracias —Fue lo único que pudo decir en el rubor de sus mejillas.

—No hay que darlas. Es la verdad.

—¡D! —April apareció unos metros más adelante. Corrió hacia él, jadeante— Perdona por la tardanza, pero Campbell me ha estado explicando el sistema de tute… Oh. Hola —Se dirigió a Weirdo cuando se percató de su presencia.

La chica no respondió. Donatello la miró y quedó sorprendido, aunque mayor era su sorpresa por ver a la pelirroja a un metro de ella.

—Buenas —Se limitó a decir en un tono seco, sin parar de alternar la mirada entre los dos.

—Ya te había visto por el Instituto, pero nunca habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar —April continuó hablando con una sonrisa amigable— Soy April O´Neil, encantada —Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Muchas gracias por estar con mi hermano. Es su primer día en Roosevelt, y aún no ha podido hacer amigos.

—¿Sois hermanos? —preguntó, levantando aún más las cejas.

—Hermanos adoptivos. ¿No te lo ha dicho Donnie?

—Aún no había surgido el tema —Se apresuró a aclarar.

Weirdo parpadeó. Miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro de una manera un poco nerviosa.

—No lo sabía… —murmuró por lo bajo.

«Hubo alguna ocasión que intenté tratar con ella, pero me evitaba. Siempre lo ha hecho», recordó las palabras de April. ¿Quizá era por eso que se había puesto tan intranquila?

Y aparte, ¿por qué rehuiría de ella?

—En fin, perdonad mi lapsus —Weirdo encontró la manera de reponerse ante su propia sorpresa (aunque Donatello seguía desconociendo el motivo de tal exageración) — Me alegro de coincidir igualmente contigo en clase, April —Le tendió la mano.

—Por supuesto —La chica respondió al saludo, extrañada por lo poco convencional que era—. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? Nunca he sabido tu nombre.

Weirdo miró a los dos O´Neil durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, sus ojos enigmáticos se posaron algo más sobre los de Donnie. En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre de final de descanso:

—Soy Irma Languinstein.

* * *

Si lo había podido encontrar debía de ser alguien con las cosas claras. Buscarlo a conciencia en los barrios bajos e inefables de Nueva York tan solo implicaba una cosa. Quería, con todas sus fuerzas, que un desgraciado o desgraciada dejara de respirar sobre la faz de la Tierra. El hombre encapuchado que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio había sido listo en acudir a él. Quizá era lo único que realmente sabía hacer, pero en ello era el mejor.

—¿Quién te ha ayudado a encontrarme? —preguntó, cruzado de brazos y los pies apoyados en la mesa atiborrada de recortes de periódico. La pregunta no era fortuita. Siempre procuraba unos intermediarios, terceras personas, para filtrar posibles policías o individuos indeseados.

El pequeño habitáculo (uno de tantos en su posesión, dispersos por la Gran Manzana), ofrecía una iluminación tenue a través de las ventanas casi totalmente tapadas por las persianas. Aquello le otorgaba una inusual ventaja al asesino. A diferencia de alguien normal, él sí podía ver en la oscuridad.

—No es uno de tus contactos habituales —No estaba en territorio seguro, pero el hombre sonaba altanero. Parecía acostumbrado a llevar las riendas de la situación. El asesino miró de soslayo las pistolas duales que reposaban a su izquierda. Un movimiento, un apretón de gatillo y de soberbia no le quedaría nada—. Vengo por _cierto científico_, ya sabes, al que le tanto le tienes que agradecer por tus atributos especiales.

Gruñó por lo bajo, pero no se movió de su sitio. Hacía tiempo que no oía hablar de él. ¿Cinco años, quizá?

—¿De qué lo conoces?

—Hace tiempo me ayudó con cierto…asunto —hizo énfasis en la última palabra—. Podría decirse que somos amigos. Y quiero tener otro nuevo amigo con el que hacer negocios.

Permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en el que su vida pegó aquel giro. Durante un momento sintió en el hombro el mismo ardor cuando la aguja atravesó su piel, dando paso a esa sustancia experimental. Después del dolor, efectivamente, se convirtió en alguien mucho más fuerte, mucho más ágil, y de sentidos muchos más agudizados. Suponía un futuro brillante en su trabajo. Sin embargo, el precio que pagó por ello fue demasiado alto. Un precio que jamás le permitiría recorrer las calles con tranquilidad.

Y lo peor de todo es que él se ofreció voluntariamente.

—¿De quién estamos hablando?

El encapuchado traía una carpeta consigo. La dejó caer abierta sobre el escritorio, mostrando una serie de documentos y una foto. El asesino la cogió con curiosidad. En contra de lo frecuente, conocía a la víctima en cuestión.

—Esto son palabras mayores —respondió—. No todos los días me mandan acabar con alguien tan importante. Los riesgos son directamente proporcionales al precio.

—Aquí tienes un cheque —lo deslizó sobre la mesa—. Considéralo un adelanto.

—Increíble —dejó escapar cuando leyó la cantidad. Miró a su futuro cliente con otros ojos—. Pero tengo una condición. Me gustaría saber quién es la persona que me encarga tal trabajo por una cantidad tan exorbitada de dinero.

—¿Es necesario?

—Es curiosidad.

Rio por lo bajo.

—Unos minutos hablando y ya me caes bien. No tengo inconveniente —Se llevó las manos a la capucha, bajándola con lentitud.

El asesino quedó sorprendido por partida doble.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —murmuró—. El mundo está más loco de lo que pensaba.

—Corrupción, conspiraciones, asesinatos, tú mismo… ¿en serio no te lo esperabas?

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Puede que no estés tan equivocado sobre lo de ser amigos —Cogió una daga que escondía en la bota y, en un gesto rápido, atravesó la fotografía sobre la madera del escritorio, dividiendo la cara en dos mitades exactas—. Acepto el encargo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Si bien mantengo su personalidad básica (con algunos matices, como ya se ha visto y se verá más adelante) **Irma Languinstein **tendrá un rol diferente en esta historia, así como su condición (/SPOILER/ En mi fic NO es un alien ni nada por el estilo, sino una chica humana de gran intelecto /FIN DEL SPOILER/). No puedo dar detalles; pero al contrario que la serie, Irma tendrá repercusión en la trama principal.

**Nota de autor: **¡Muy buenas, mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo vais llevando el verano? Yo ya me he tomado mis vacaciones, y como prometí aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho si no ha ocurrido gran cosa, pero necesitaba un episodio de transición. Reconozco que el arco argumental de Donnie es mucho más...tranquilo respecto a los de Raph y Leo, pero aprovecho para meter algunas cosillas aquí y allá, y cuando ocurra X cosa prometo que se volverá más dinámico.

¿Qué os ha parecido Irma? Desde hace mucho quería llegar al momento en el que AL FIN se presenta. El acertijo del lazo se me ocurrió con ayuda de un amigo, pero solo se podía resolver con pensamiento lateral XD. Como os dije, los capítulos no son enteramente centrados en un protagonista. De hecho, sobre la última escena he dejado alguna que otra pista sobre quién podría tratarse este personaje (que, por cierto, es de la serie también). Tengo muchas ganas de saber vuestras opiniones sobre este episodio y el siguiente (que ya está en proceso de preparación, e igualmente introduce uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie *silba disimuladamente*)

Paso a los **agradecimientos (¡Si es que no tengo más remedio que quereros! *ojitos brillantes*):**

**marita: **_Uhm... tenía planeado incluir a Quince más adelante, pero decidí incluir esa escena para generar expectación. Aunque dudo mucho que lo volvamos a ver en unos cuantos capítulos, prometo que iremos sabiendo más de este Número tan especial. _

**I Love Kittens Too:** _Lo de los Números es, por así decirlo, una aportación de mi cosecha para la trama. Obviamente le he dado un fundamento teniendo en cuenta ciertos aspectos de la serie, pero prefiero no dar explicaciones antes de tiempo y que lo vayáis descubriendo vosotros mismos :) _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** _Sí, la verdad es que en Nueva York tiene pinta de liarse una buena. Quizá en este arco argumental veamos los resultados de estos choques que se aproximan...Tampoco me tengas en un pedestal tan alto. Me esfuerzo, sí, pero me quedan años y años de práctica para empezar a contemplar la posibilidad de ser el peor de los mejores XD. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tus ánimos. _

_P.S: Espero con ilusión ese dibujo. _

**Bilbogirl:** _Bueno...Tres no ha matado exactamente al hombre, simplemente lo ha dejado encerrado en esa celda. Tengo algunas cosas planeadas para ella. ¿Buena? ¿Mala? Creo que, aun siendo una antagonista en potencia, su moral no es tan malvada como parece. Para Quince, Nueva York será una experiencia intensa sin duda alguna. Oh, me sacas los colores. Es cierto que tendría alguna posibilidad con mi habilidad actual para publicar algo, pero prefiero asentar más los conceptos para sentirme con mayor seguridad. ¡Besos desde Marbella! _

**Schwarzblau:** _Uy, cuánto me conoces XD. Tranquila, que actualmente estoy tomando fuerzas para un capítulo feels destroyer. ¿Cuándo lo publicaré? Eso es sorpresa XDD. Supongo que la clave para mejorar es dosificar las descripciones e intercalarlas con acción y diálogo. Procuraré mantenerme en esa línea. _

¡Y antes de que se me olvide! Muchísimas gracias a **AnneJLin **por sus comentarios de los capítulos otras redes sociales. Ya me iba informando desde que publiqué el capi anterior, pero se me pasó por alto mencionarla y esta vez me he concienciado de ello. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas.

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

¡Nos vemos!

Os quiere.

Jomagaher


	20. High (Como una supernova-II)

—**CAPÍTULO 17. **_**HIGH**_**—**

Había viajado tanto que ya estaba acostumbrado a los enormes rascacielos, tan altos que la azotea se perdía de vista. Aún no toleraba bien las multitudes, y menos cuando tenía que estar apretado en el metro o en el tranvía.

Nueva York no era ninguna excepción. De hecho, era parecida tanto en apariencia como estructura a la interminable lista de ciudades que había visitado en los últimos cinco años. Aceras amplias, cielo nublado, el sonido del claxon repitiéndose a lo largo de la carretera. Todo formaba parte de un cuadro que Raphael ya conocía demasiado bien.

«Entonces… ¿por qué me siento así?».

—Venga, bajemos aquí.

El autobús amarillo siguió su camino incluso antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo. Raphael miró de un lado a otro de la calle. Aunque no había muchos peatones, el tráfico estaba a rebosar. Quizás era por el frío seco que se había instaurado por la Gran Manzana esos días. Raymond tiritó, se frotó las manos y las metió en los bolsillos de su abrigo marrón, con los brazos pegados a los costados.

—Una capa menos de ropa y te conviertes en un cubito de hielo —comentó, echando vapor por la boca. Empezó a andar a paso ligero mientras el quelonio bajaba aún más la capucha de su anorak y se ponía a su lado.

—¿En qué parte de Nueva York estamos?

—Queens.

—¿Y puedes decirme qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

Raymond se detuvo al acto y le miró con ojos sorprendidos, parcialmente cubiertos por el pelo suelto que llevaba esa tarde.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Qué ha pasado con todas esas protestas sobre estar trabajando todo el rato? —Le palmeó la cabeza en gesto fraternal— Aún quedan cuatro días para el asunto de la espada. No vamos a quedarnos ahí encerrados hasta entonces. Echaba de menos un paseo a solas, tú y yo.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había algo raro, que no cuadraba. Llevaba con esa sensación desde que salieron de Moscú y tomaron el primer avión rumbo a la gran ciudad. Cierto tema rondaba la mente de Raymond, pero Raphael no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía tratarse. Por suerte o por desgracia, fue el mismo quien despejó toda duda:

—Cinco años, ¿eh?

«Debería haberlo supuesto».

Sus pasos sordos eran lo único que interrumpía el silencio tenso y repentino. Bajó la cabeza, a tiempo que se subía la bufanda. Sus ojos verdes eran lo único que podía advertirse de sus facciones. Al otro lado de la acera escuchó unas risas provenientes de un grupo de chicos. A juzgar por sus mochilas multicolor volvían del instituto, y estarían hablando sobre cualquier tontería que había ocurrido a lo largo de la mañana. Ver aquello acrecentó la irritación del quelonio.

—Salir por aquí es…raro —Se limitó a responder con sequedad. Repentinamente se sintió aún menos hablador.

Era como un lienzo que terminaba de pintarse después de tanto tiempo en el olvido. Los esbozos desgastados y apagados contrastaban con la lucidez de los nuevos colores. Cuando escuchaba a Donatello hablar fascinado sobre la superficie suspiraba exasperado. «Siempre con lo mismo, Donnie», le decía. «Nunca podremos salir allí fuera». Algunas veces miraba arriba, cuando se cruzaba con una boca de alcantarilla. Apoyaba la mano un instante sobre la primera escalera, ensimismado por una extraña sensación. Sacudía la cabeza y tomaba aire, despejando su mente de todo pensamiento para proseguir el camino.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vamos a otra parte?—preguntó Raymond. No era necesario mirarle a la cara para saber que estaba realmente preocupado.

¿Era melancolía? No. ¿Impresión? Tampoco. Raphael no paraba de dar rodeos a la respuesta que en realidad sí conocía.

—No esperaba volver. Don siempre hablaba de Nueva York como si fuera lo mejor de lo mejor. Pensar que soy yo el que está arriba, y no… —Inspiró. «No. No sigas por ahí»—. Me parece irónico, eso es todo.

Notaba que Raymond le observaba atentamente, pero en principio no dijo nada. Estaba tan centrado en mirar sus propios pies que le sorprendió cuando el hombre pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros, apretándole con firmeza. Por un momento Raphael cerró los ojos. Aquella disculpa silenciosa fue suficiente para calmar la ansiedad que había brotado en su interior. Repentinamente adelantó unos pasos y lo encaró. Sus ojos grises brillaban de expectación.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? ¡Estoy que me muero de hambre, tío! —Casi sonaba como un niño con ese tono caprichoso.

—¡Pero si hace nada que has desayunado! —exclamó, más sorprendido que enfadado.

—Jo, entiéndeme…

Los pucheros* de Ray siempre le hacían gracia. Cuando se lo proponía podía comportarse como si fuera un niño. De hecho, sus impulsos repentinos le habían metido en algún problema, y Raphael no tenía más remedio que sacarle las castañas del fuego. Una vez fue a jugar unas partidas de póker con los lugareños del pueblo en el que se alojaban. Bastaron tres escaleras de color consecutivas para sospechar que algo iba mal. «¡No es trampa! ¡En serio! ¡Me ha salido así!», se defendió, agitando los brazos mientras los amigables señores se levantaban para felicitarle con efusividad. Pudo esquivar el primer puñetazo, pero Raphael tuvo que intervenir para que el segundo no le diera en todo el abdomen. Unos minutos más tarde los dos ponían pies en polvorosa. Cuando pararon un momento a recuperar el aliento el quelonio formuló la pregunta del millón:

—Habías hecho trampa, ¿verdad?

Raymond solo rio.

«Dos cabezas de chorlito», pensó. Una sonrisa fue dibujándose lentamente en sus labios.

—De acuerdo, vale. Tú ganas.

—¡Eres el mejor Raph!

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar apropiado. Por un momento los dos chicos permanecieron pensativos frente al cartel que parpadeaba con una luz neón amarilla.

—"24/7"… —Leyó Raymond con el ceño fruncido—. Vaya nombre para un restaurante japonés, ¿verdad?

—Y que lo digas.

—Hace años fui a uno. Había una máquina con la que sacabas unas fichas de madera con varios dibujos. Elegías la del plato que querías, ibas a la barra, esperabas un poco y plato servido —Ante la mirada de extrañeza de Raph, añadió—. Supongo que así se ahorra tiempo: en caso de muchos clientes tan solo es servir la comida y ya. Tampoco me tomes por la verdad absoluta, no tengo mucha idea de estas cosas.

Cuando empujó la puerta sonó una campanilla. Los colores de las paredes, techo y suelo oscilaban en unos tonos agradables entre el amarillo y el marrón. Quizás la estancia no era muy grande, pero desde luego prometía una comida agradable en un ambiente acogedor. Esa podría ser la descripción correcta, pero Raphael se asaba de calor. El hecho de que Raymond se quitara su abrigo y lo dejara en la percha de la entrada no ayudaba a obviar el tema.

El local no estaba muy lleno. De hecho, tan solo estaban ellos dos y un par de adolescentes de su edad que hablaban tranquilamente en la barra de madera roja. A juzgar por las mochilas que reposaban a sus pies probablemente venían de clases. Tras ellos había un pequeño mostrador y una cortina de plástico azul marino que daría a la cocina. Al fondo, unas mesas cuadrangulares se ordenaban de manera lineal. Al lado de ellas estaba la máquina de la que hablaba su amigo.

_—Ok, _¿qué quieres de comer? —preguntó Raymond en tono amable.

—Me da igual. Lo que tú pidas.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré a modo de sorpresa —Le guiñó un ojo—. Un momento y ahora vuelvo.

Raphael vio cómo avanzaba a paso ligero hacia la máquina. Decidió que, más que permanecer esperando en la entrada, quizás era mejor esperar tranquilamente en la barra. Aunque se sentó a una distancia prudencial de los adolescentes, podía escuchar lo que decían:

—Así que Irma Languinstein, ¿eh? —habló la chica. Estaba de espaldas a Raphael, pero su cabello pelirrojo era demasiado intenso para obviarlo—. Curioso. Lo que es el mundo. De vez en cuando me meto en foros, pero nunca me planteé la posibilidad de congeniar con alguien por allí —Meneó la cabeza—. ¿Se parece a como es por internet?

—Sí. Esa sinceridad aplastante es muy propia de ella —El joven se frotó el brazo con una mano vendada. Su voz sonaba amortiguada. Algo le empujó a mirar con disimulo. Al igual que él, iba hasta arriba de ropa, aunque llevaba una mascarilla. Por alguna razón no podía quitarle ojo.

—Me alegro por ti, de verdad —respondió—. Aunque… —Su voz se apagó antes de formular una segunda palabra.

—¿Aunque? —instó el otro, con un fuerte matiz de preocupación.

« ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Raphael? ¿Desde cuándo eres de los que curiosean en cosas que no te incumben?», se reprendió fuertemente. Centró su atención en Raymond, que parecía dudar bastante entre las numerosas opciones que ofrecía la máquina.

—Cuando me dio la mano… no me gustó lo que sentí.

—¿Fue malo?

—No —respondió al acto. Tras dudar un instante prosiguió—. No exactamente. Su piel estaba fría. Demasiado. Es como si le faltara algo importante. Repentinamente me dio mucha pena… ¿tienes idea de lo que puede ser?

—Pues no. Siempre se ha mostrado firme y segura de lo que piensa.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de escuchar? ¿Qué era lo que le inquietaba tanto de esos dos? Había algo en la mirada de ese chico que…

Una silueta apareció tras las cortinas de plástico, que se levantaron. Apareció un hombre de baja estatura, ancho y ya entrado en años a juzgar por sus ligeras arrugas. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Raphael eran las gafas pequeñas y redondas que ocultaban sus ojos.

—Siento la tardanza, April-chan, pero he puesto todo mi empeño en hacer la mejor pizza _gyoza_ —Se excusó con un marcado acento japonés mientras le tendía unas bolsas. Pese a mantener la mirada hacia delante no la fijaba a la chica.

«Esas gafas negras no son por nada», comprendió.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Murakami-san —Se inclinó a modo de despedida. El chico repitió el gesto.

—No hay que dar las gracias si es algo que merecéis. Sois dos hermanos maravillosos —alegó en tono cariñoso—. Dadle recuerdos a vuestro padre.

—Eso haremos.

—¡Por fin he podido elegir algo! ¡La lista era interminable! —Raymond llegó en una exclamación de alivio, llamando la atención de los otros. El hombre continuó hablando, sin darse cuenta de la situación— Espero que te guste lo que he pensado. A mi me encanta.

El hombre que se hacía llamar Murakami tosió suavemente. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en él.

—¡Oh, perdone! —Le tendió las fichas de la manera más natural posible. Murakami las cogió y pasó el dedo pulgar con el dibujo. Sonrió suavemente y asintió. Saludó una vez más a los dos hermanos y volvió a perderse en la cocina— ¿Has oído hablar del _yakisoba? _¿No? Vamos a sentarnos.

Raymond volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia las mesas. El quelonio iba tras él cuando…

—Espera.

Raphael se volvió. La chica que se hacía llamar April estaba escrutándole fijamente. Esos ojos azul intenso le incomodaban bastante. Sentía como si le estuviera haciendo un escáner de cuerpo entero.

—¿Qué?

La mirada de la joven descendió un instante, pero se recompuso. Sus mejillas pecosas ascendieron un poco mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

—¿Te conozco de algo?

_¡¿Cómo?! _

Tuvo que ver sorpresa en su cara (que intentó ocultar por todos los medios posibles), ya que su expresión se suavizó y sacudió la cabeza, abochornada.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Te he confundido con alguien.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario...

« ¿Pero eso?».

—¿April? —El chico llamó desde la entrada del local. Había vuelto a entrar al percatarse que su hermana había quedado atrás.

—¡Ya voy D!

La joven miró una última vez a Raphael antes de salir a la calle, cerrando la puerta del local tras de sí.

« ¿Te conozco…de algo?», repitió para sí la pregunta. Por más que hacía memoria, incluso en la infancia que evitaba pensar, no recordaba haber visto a una chica como ella.

No obstante, cuando lo dijo la miró detenidamente, y _sí _le era familiar en cierta forma. Fue un milisegundo, casi imperceptible; pero le había transmitido una sensación de _déjà vu. _Le recordaba a algo, aunque no sabía el qué.

Quizás el viaje le había estresado más de lo que creía. Empezaba a volverse paranoico con tonterías y nimiedades.

Porque eran tonterías y nimiedades, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Raymond, algo preocupado.

—Nada importante. Creía que me conocía —Se dejó caer en el asiento de enfrente con cierta exasperación.

Su mejor amigo fue esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Era bastante guapa.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Podrías haber aprovechado para ligar un poco. ¿No, campeón? —pinchó con las cejas levantadas.

—Como si fuera el momento más oportuno.

—¡Que estoy de broma joder! No me mires con esa cara de asesino —alegó, levantando las manos en son de paz—. Me pregunto cuándo dejarás de ser tan cerrado con estos temas… —Quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento—. En fin, ¿qué te parece el local? ¿Te gusta?

La conversación rápidamente derivó en temas banales. Al poco rato llegó el cocinero («Murakami», Raph tomó nota del nombre) con dos platos de tallarines fritos y tacos de carne. Unas finas rodajas de cebolla y col los rodeaban, a modo de decoración.

—El _yakisoba _era un plato originario de china, pero hoy en día está integrado en la cocina japonesa —explicó Raymond. Un agradable olor llegó a las fosas nasales del quelonio y comenzó a salivar. Quizás el hombre no era el único que tenía hambre—. Muchas gracias, señor.

Murakami se inclinó suavemente y volvió a la barra. Raphael se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo ciego, pero el fuerte olor del _yakisoba _le hizo rugir el estómago y apagó sus inquietudes. Asegurándose de que nadie los estaba mirando se bajó la bufanda y comenzó a comer.

—¡Oye, el hambriento aquí soy yo! —bromeó entre risas. Iba a batallar con su propio plato cuando el bolsillo del móvil comenzó a vibrar. Raphael levantó la cabeza, con un tallarín pendiendo de su boca mientras el hombre descolgaba— ¿Ross? Sí, sí… ¿en serio? Será posible… —Miró a Raph— Espera un momento —Se inclinó hacia el quelonio y habló en voz baja—. Ross sabía que íbamos por Queens, pero el muy palurdo se durmió en el bus y ha traspuesto un par de paradas. Voy fuera a darle algunas indicaciones. Espero no tardar mucho rato.

Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió del hombre, que incluso antes de salir a la calle ya parecía irritado. Era comprensible: no era raro el día que Ross empinaba el codo muy temprano. El resto del día pasaba dormitando como un bebé. Tomó un poco de agua y decidió aguardar a su amigo.

Los minutos fueron sucediéndose lentamente. Se cruzó de brazos y gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Tanto costaba decir qué autobús coger? ¡Incluso podía pedir un taxi!

«En fin. Un poco de silencio nunca viene mal», reflexionó con un toque optimista. De hecho, estaba algo agotado por el ajetreo de los últimos días. Cerrar los ojos un instante, distanciarse de todo, imaginar que a tu alrededor no hay nada, sólo vacío…

Un sonido metálico le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Por un momento pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero este se repitió. Era como si una cacerola o algo por el estilo cayera al suelo.

«La cocina».

Se levantó, procurando no mover demasiado la silla. Asaltado por un mal presentimiento anduvo con cuidado hacia la barra, procurando no hacer ruido. Aguzó el oído, esperando escuchar algo. Debajo de la cortina de plástico no había indicios de movimientos. El local parecía haberse sumido repentinamente en un silencio alarmante.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. La sensación de peligro se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero desconocía exactamente a qué podría referirse. Un instinto selló sus labios y cargó sus fibras musculares, dispuestas a saltar a la mínima tensión. Sin desviar la atención del acceso a la cocina rodeó la barra hasta llegar al lado izquierdo, donde Raphael previamente observó que había un pequeño espacio por el que podía pasar debajo de esta. Entre los fogones (?) seguía sin oírse nada, lo cual acrecentó las preocupaciones de Raphael.

Pegó el caparazón contra la pared, permitiéndose el lujo de tragar saliva. Deslizándose por esta, fue acercándose al arco. Cuando su hombro lo rozó giró el cuello lo justo y lo necesario para mirar a la cocina sin ser localizado.

A primera vista no distaba mucho de una cocina de restaurante. Paredes blancas y enlosadas, estantes repletos de utensilios… Raphael podría haberse relajado de no ser por dos detalles. Primero, dos cacerolas estaban en el suelo, en el corredor frente a él.

Segundo, no había nadie. Ni siquiera Murakami

El mal presentimiento se agravaba cada vez más.

«Tengo que avisar a Ray».

Se disponía a salir cuando sintió una corriente de aire. Raphael miró al frente, donde dos puertas de metal con pequeñas ventanas circulares se movían un poco. A juzgar por la pared de ladrillos que el quelonio veía tras ellas supuso que daría a una callejuela trasera. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿pero y si…?

—…su tributo…

Hablaba en voz baja, pero bastaron dos pasos para que Raphael pudiera escucharlo con claridad. Una vez más agradeció las prácticas con Raymond.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Danos la pasta o te destrozamos el antro.

Sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayera por la cabeza. Reconocía esa voz.

—Mira cómo tiembla —Un segundo hombre se hizo oír en el silencio del callejón— ¡Vamos, suéltalo ya! O si no tendremos que recurrir al cuchillo.

Con cuidado alcanzó la puerta. Procuró no hacer mucho ruido mientras la abría lo suficiente para ver a través.

Murakami temblaba en el suelo, acurrucado en la pared. Su delantal blanco estaba manchado de polvo y algunas gotas de sangre. Sin embargo, los hombres que lo tenían rodeado acapararon toda su atención.

Debería haberlo supuesto justo desde que oyó la primera palabra que pronunció el individuo de en medio, el líder. La chaqueta de cuero y el tatuaje característico que reptaba por su brazo izquierdo eran pruebas más que suficientes. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando la persona en cuestión se dirigió al hombre-armario que crujía los nudillos a su lado.

—N-no tengo t-tanto dinero. Será imposible llegar a fin de mes si os doy esa cantidad —Consiguió pronunciar el cocinero entre los temblores que sacudían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Ese no es nuestro problema, viejo. No haber establecido tu cuchitril en nuestro territorio —Un tercer vándalo estaba apoyado en la pared, abriendo y cerrando una navaja. Llevaba un bigote poblado que cerraba la perilla densa de su barbilla.

La memoria de Raphael viajó un instante a aquel páramo nevado donde perdió su infancia. Notó en las muñecas el tacto áspero de las cuerdas, el frío metal de la furgoneta contra su mejilla mientras abandonaban a su suerte el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano. Sus pupilas se dilataron a la vez que todo instinto de supervivencia quedaba en el olvido. Abrió la puerta procurando hacer todo el ruido posible, inervado por una furia inmensurable.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. Delante había un par de escalones, que bajó con decisión.

—Eh, chico… —El líder, más pequeño que los otros, habló en tono amenazante— Esto no es asunto tuyo. Vete si no quieres acabar en el hospital.

—Al «chico» le importan una mierda tus advertencias, Fong —La respuesta fue instantánea.

Raphael sintió su voz distante, más grave. Otra cosa lo impulsaba, algo que hacía cinco años que no había vuelto a experimentar. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle a pinchazos, pero eso acrecentó aún más su furia.

—¿Le conoces de algo? —preguntó la mole a Fong. Al parecer el estúpido de Sid no veía lo que se le venía encima.

—No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, capullo —Le mostró el brazo izquierdo, que tenía el tatuaje del dragón púrpura que Raphael conocía horriblemente bien—, pero somos los Dragones Púrpura. Este es nuestro territorio, y en nuestro territorio mandamos.

—¡¿Lo habéis olvidado?!

Sin desviar la cabeza del frente miró a su alrededor. Un contenedor de basura estaba a su izquierda. No estaba al alcance de su mano, pero sí de su pierna.

—Última advertencia. Vete por donde viniste o te…

Nunca se supo lo que Fong le haría. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el contenedor de basura que Raphael le lanzó de una patada. Éste impactó contra Tsoi, derribándolo durante unos preciosos segundos.

—¡CORRE! —gritó a Murakami con todas sus fuerzas mientras movía sus brazos. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

El anciano se levantó apoyándose en la pared. Con resuello formuló un «gracias» mientras cojeaba hacia la salida del callejón. Nadie lo detuvo: por suerte o por desgracia, había captado la atención de los Dragones Púrpura.

—Hijo de… —Escupió en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños— No vas a salir de esta ileso, que lo sepas.

—¡Los que no vais a salir de esta sois vosotros!

Una de las lecciones básicas que le impartió Steranko se resumía en dos palabras: «Ataca primero». Muchas peleas se ganaban con el primer golpe en un punto vulnerable, como el pecho o el cuello. No había que dar ninguna oportunidad, no había que reservar fuerzas. Cuanto más se prolongara la contienda, mayores probabilidades de perder. Por eso corrió hacia Fong, deteniéndose bruscamente a escasos centímetros de él mientras estiraba el puño.

«No tengas el brazo totalmente extendido. Si lo flexionas ligeramente podrás imprimir mayor fuerza en el golpe».

El cuerpo del delincuente se arqueó cuando recibió aquel golpe en el abdomen. El tiempo se ralentizó un instante para ver su expresión distorsionada por el dolor. Dio dos o tres pasos hacia atrás tosiendo fuertemente, y Raphael iba a arremeter cuando vio algo a su izquierda. Aprovechó la inercia de su cuerpo para agacharse, esquivando el golpe horizontal de Sid.

—¡El cabrón sabe pelear! —exclamó el cabecilla, apoyando el brazo en la pared.

Raphael se permitió obviar a Fong durante unos segundos. Tampoco tenía otra opción, ya que Sid se le echaba encima, con las manos hacia el cuello. Tuvo reflejos suficientes para retenerlas con las suyas, comenzando una batalla de fuerzas. No necesitó ni dos segundos para comprobar que estaba en clara desventaja. La fuerza del quelonio era superior a la de un humano, pero el peso de Sid hacía que sus brazos temblaran demasiado. El hombre-armario le miraba mostrando los dientes como un animal, mientras poco a poco iba poniéndose encima de él…

Su mirada bajó un instante hacia sus piernas. Algo se le ocurrió, pero tan solo tenía una oportunidad. Apostándolo todo a esa carta flexionó la pierna izquierda y golpeó la rodilla de su adversario.

Sid gritó mientras perdía el equilibrio. No llegó a romperle el hueso, pero claramente le había hecho daño. Iba a propinarle una patada cuando recibió un puñetazo que le hizo ver las estrellas unos segundos.

Pero fueron unos segundos fatales.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo. Alguien estaba sobre él, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas. Incluso con la bufanda puesta, Raphael olía su aliento a alcohol.

—Vamos a ver qué se esconde tras la máscara…

Una ráfaga de aire frío recorrió sus mejillas cuando bajó la bufanda. El quelonio apretó los labios respiró fuertemente por sus fosas nasales, observando desafiante la expresión de Fong, que lentamente se transformaba en una profunda sorpresa.

—Pero si eres…

La sujeción de sus muñecas se liberó un poco. Hizo fuerzas con los brazos y empujó bruscamente a su contrincante. Se levantó con apremio mientras se subía la bufanda de nuevo. No debía bajar la guardia, pero el cambio que tomaba la expresión de Fong tildó su cuerpo de un matiz de vulnerabilidad.

«Joder, Raph, ¡reponte!»

Levantó los puños, preparado para continuar la pelea, pero el líder comenzó a reír.

—La última vez que te vi estabas drogado y metido en una jaula camino a Sudamérica. ¿Cómo has hecho para volver aquí? Y esa ropa, ¿la has robado?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Sid y Tsoi, ya recuperado, se pusieron a ambos lados de Fong, bloqueando toda posible salida. La puerta a la cocina de Murakami estaba fuera de su alcance. Se encontraba entre ellos y la pared. El líder prosiguió con una sonrisa cómplice:

—¿Sabes? Eres un animal bastante rebelde... —Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón. Los brazos de Tsoi se movieron con gracilidad, mostrando dos navajas mariposas. Raphael no había visto cuando Sid se había puesto esos nudillos con pinchos. Cayó en la cuenta entonces: desde el mismo principio había estado en desventaja. Echó una rápida ojeada en sus inmediaciones, pero nada le serviría para salvar la situación. Fong tuvo que ver su desesperación, ya que continuó—. Las tortugas son animales de utilidad, sí. El caparazón es bastante duro, ¿y has oído hablar de la sopa de tortuga? Quizás nos sirvas mejor en fascículos que al completo…

Nunca podría dejar de ser un idiota. ¿Qué había creído, que él solo podría derrotar a tres hombres armados, fuertes y mayores que él? Y la única respuesta era la memoria de Michelangelo, pudriéndose bajo la nieve.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡¿qué hago?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!»

Algo cayó rápidamente del cielo, interponiéndose entre los dos bandos. El corazón de Raphael dio un brinco. Una milésima de segundo después vio que se trataba de una persona.

El quelonio no podía ver la cara del recién llegado, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. No obstante, su figura estaba en primera plana. Unos vaqueros ajustados delimitaban sus piernas delgadas. Las caderas estrechas se continuaban con una sudadera negra, rota por las mangas, que mostraban una camiseta de rayas oscuras. Sus hombros no eran muy anchos y lo mismo podía decirse de sus brazos, pero podía enarbolar un bate y un palo de hockey sin problema.

—¿Contra alguien desarmado? Cada vez caéis más bajo —Su voz era masculina y grave, pero tampoco tanto para tratarse de un adulto. «De mi edad, más o menos». Sonaba seguro de sí mismo, con fuerza. Raphael quería saber la apariencia del aliado inesperado, pero una capucha cubría enteramente su cabeza.

—¡El Vigilante! —exclamó Tsoi, repentinamente pálido.

El susodicho hizo caso omiso del comentario. En su lugar movió el brazo del bate hacia atrás, lanzándoselo al quelonio.

—¡Cógelo!

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tampoco tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, ni de qué conocía a esos Dragones Púrpura. Lo único de lo que era consciente es que tenía algo con lo que defenderse y no estaba solo. En menos de treinta segundos habían cambiado las tornas.

_—Goongala! —_gritó el chico, dibujando un arco con el palo de hockey antes de que los hombres pudieran reaccionar. Este impactó contra el tórax de Fong, haciéndole retroceder con un grito de dolor. Raphael tampoco quedó atrás y arremetió contra Tsoi.

Steranko nunca le había enseñado a manejar un bate, pero sí se había enfrentado a ellos en las peleas callejeras que se vio envuelto con Ross o Raymond. Quizás no era tan efectivo como un cuchillo al carecer de poder cortante, aunque su contundencia obligaba a sus contrincantes a mantener una actitud defensiva. En igualdad de condiciones Raphael se sentía más seguro, y no tardó en ver que, poco a poco, iban ganando ventaja.

De vez en cuando el chico aparecía en su campo visual, pero era tan rápido que apenas podía seguir sus movimientos. En un segundo estaba delante de Sid, a punto de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, y en el siguiente estaba a sus espaldas. Con un simple giro de muñeca el palo de hockey golpeó la rodilla que Raphael previamente había herido. El hombre-armario volvió a caer en otro grito de dolor, esta vez más acentuado.

«Sabe lo que hace», reconoció.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó Fong cuando el enfrentamiento comenzó a prolongarse demasiado. Sid y Tsoi corrieron hacia la salida del callejón. El quelonio quería seguirlos, pero el cansancio era mayor. Aun así estaba satisfecho: por cada moretón recibido, había causado tres. El líder de los dragones púrpura paró un instante, y añadió— ¡La próxima vez no os saldréis con la vuestra! ¡Cuando Hunter se entere de esto…! —Escupió en el suelo, y siguió a sus secuaces.

_«_¿Hunter?», pensó repentinamente. Se le encendió una bombilla. Había escuchado ese nombre, estaba seguro. « ¿Pero dónde?».

En cuanto los dos quedaron solos en el callejón soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Comenzó a jadear, mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas.

—Hey, tío… ¿estás bien?

Raphael se incorporó y respondió sin volverse al joven:

—Sí, solo son unos cuantos rasguños.

—Guay.

Observó el bate que aún sostenía en la mano. Estaba desgastado por el tiempo, pero se conservaba bastante bien. En la base del mango había dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas.

—Es de buena calidad —comentó, golpeando el aire con él mientras daba una vuelta en redondo.

Fue entonces cuando pudo verle la cara por primera vez.

Por un momento pensó que estaba ante un esqueleto, pero pudo serenarse a tiempo. En realidad se trataba de una máscara negra y blanca, cuya temática era muy fiel a la estructura ósea del cráneo. Lo único visible eran sus ojos castaños.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un vigilante de tres al cuarto? —Hizo pecho y se señaló con el pulgar— ¡Aquí el menda sabe lo que se hace!

Hablaba con entusiasmo. Parecía distraído, pero la mirada intensa que le dirigía indicaba a Raphael que no era nadie a quien subestimar.

—En fin, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? —preguntó con naturalidad mientras ajustaba el palo de hockey en la espalda— No conozco a nadie tan atrevido para plantar cara a los Dragones Púrpura. ¿Tenías algún problema con ellos?

La sonrisa que lentamente se había ido dibujando en el rostro de Raphael se esfumó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Hey, tampoco muestres las uñas —Levantó una mano, como queriendo parar a un animal enfadado—. ¿Has olvidado que te he salvado la vida?

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Pero lo he hecho, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? —replicó con contundencia pero sin perder la cordialidad.

Raphael se llevó las manos a las caderas y espiró fuertemente. No le gustaba el cariz que tomaba la conversación

—Vale, sí, eso es lo que importa —respondió con el tono más conciliador del que disponía en ese momento. Le tendió el bate por el mango—. Llegaste en el momento oportuno.

Por un momento los ojos del vigilante se entrecerraron. Le estaba analizando, de eso estaba seguro, pero no prestó mayor atención al detalle.

—Me alegro que sea así.

Sin perder el contacto visual alargó la mano, tomando el mango por el otro lado. La imagen se le antojó irónica a Raphael: Él y un completo desconocido, dándose la mano a través de un bate. Por un momento pensó que se detuvo más de la cuenta, pero quedó en una simple impresión ya que el siguiente instante del que era consciente el chico reajustaba el bate junto al palo de hockey, formando una especie de X.

—Ya sabes de lo que no hay que olvidarse la próxima vez que salgas a la calle —Alzó la barbilla y añadió en tono sorprendido—; aunque en un uno contra uno te habrías manejado. Luchas casi tan bien como yo.

—¿Casi? ¿Quieres probarlo? —contraatacó entre la broma y el enfado.

El vigilante se echó a reír, haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

—Mejor la próxima vez.

—Ni que fuera a volver a ver tu cara cadavérica.

—¡Raphael! —A lo lejos oyó la voz de Ray, así como varios pasos apresurados. El quelonio se dio la vuelta, consciente de las explicaciones y la bronca monumental que se avecinaban.

—¿Y quién dice que no nos volveremos a encontrar? —El vigilante arremetió.

El quelonio quiso replicarle; pero cuando buscó de nuevo aquellos ojos castaños habían desaparecido. Ni rastro.

La ironía del destino, se dice.

* * *

—Pronuncia tu nombre…

—Catherine.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Catherine.

—Catherine —lo repitió, saboreando cada una de las letras y sílabas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y aspiró el olor a sangre y sexo para volver a encontrarse con la mirada de la prostituta, que dibujaba una sonrisa carmesí. Los colores se representaban con mayor saturación en su mente. Lo atribuyó al _high*,_ que al parecer aún seguía imbuyendo cada centímetro de su ser.

Hunter Mason ya apreciaba desde muy niño el arte de la vida y la muerte. Oír el último estertor de un hombre desesperado, el tacto de un pulmón colapsado, ver la sangre decorar el suelo… después de todo eso su alrededor cobraba vida propia. A lo largo de sus treinta y pocos años no conoció muchas personas que realmente comprendían la maravilla de hacer el amor rodeado de muerte y hastío. Era un contraste, y a la vez un todo. Los cuerpos deformes de las otras jóvenes presenciaban la maravilla del choque entre contrarios. Su paladina lo besó una vez más. El sabor de sus labios tenía un toque metálico, al igual que el machete decorado de líneas rojas que reposaba a los pies de la cama.

Se separó de la mujer y levantó las sábanas de seda que cubrían sus cuerpos. De un gesto grácil ya estaba sobre sus pies. Sin importar si pisaba una pierna o una cabeza se dirigió a la luz nacarada del cuarto de baño, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Un brazo ancho y fuerte se aferró al mango, haciéndolo girar. El silencio mortuorio fue interrumpido por el siseo agradable del agua caliente. Las gotas de agua delinearon un cuerpo glabro*, gratificado por una genética generosa y horas de entrenamiento en diversas artes marciales. Gran parte de su piel estaba cubierta por multitud de tatuajes, destacando el enorme dragón púrpura que recorría su espalda ancha, casi alcanzando la parte superior de sus glúteos firmes.

Al terminar, como siempre, quedaba frente al espejo unos minutos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro a media melena, rubio antaño. Estaba a las puertas de la mediana edad, pero en aquellos últimos años parecía haber regresado a la flor de los veinte años y pico. Perfecto.

Vestirse era para él un ritual. Era gratificante sentir el tacto de la seda de calidad contra su piel, así como la firmeza de los zapatos reforzados con hierro en la punta. Optó por una camisa negra que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho fibroso. Los pantalones ajustados, del mismo color, tampoco podía faltar. Le gustaba ver cómo las féminas (y algunos hombres), bajaban la guardia de manera inevitable, ensimismados por los secretos que se entreveían en las líneas de los vaqueros.

Sus gafas de sol estaban donde siempre, en la mesita de noche, al igual que sus nudillos de metal. Nunca podían faltar en sus reuniones. Y a una de ellas iba ahora.

—Luego vendrán a limpiar el estropicio que has montado. Hasta entonces puedes quedarte —habló, aunque por el tono parecía más una orden.

—¿El viernes a la misma hora? —Se limitó a preguntar mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios. Ya estaba familiarizado con Catherine. Desde que la conoció en aquel encuentro siempre había salido victoriosa. Tan solo sabía que era bastante mayor, pero conservaba por dentro y por fuera la energía vital de una adolescente. Era digna de él, y las desgraciadas fracasadas a su alrededor eran prueba de ello.

También había que ser realista. Disfrutar su arte salía muy caro. Pero el mundo estaba superpoblado de gente inepta, y dinero no le faltaba precisamente. Era uno de los beneficios de ser el líder de una de las bandas urbanas más influyentes de Nueva York.

—A la misma hora —repitió con una falsa sonrisa antes de salir al exterior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fuera del glamour de su dormitorio, el resto del edificio tampoco daba mucho de sí. Era lo que tenía ocupar una mansión abandonada de manera ilegal. Las tablas de madera que tapaban los ventanales de los anchos pasillos no eran más que pruebas silenciosas de ello.

Empujó las puertas dobles con las manos y entró a paso ligero en la estancia. Ya sabía de sobra con quién se encontraría. Todo estaba bajo control.

—Espero que el asunto sea lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir mi descanso, Fong —preguntó al hombre lleno de moretones. Esperando su respuesta se acercó a su escritorio de madera y lo rodeó. Se sentó en su sillón de terciopelo en postura distendida.

—Estábamos recogiendo el tributo cuando apareció otra vez ese vigilante. Es un quebradero de cabeza…

Hunter arrugó la nariz. En las últimas semanas había recibido noticias de la misma índole. Un joven enmascarado con bate, palo de hockey, entre otras chapuzas, llegaba tan rápido que ni podían ver de dónde venía. A uno incluso llegó a romperle la pierna. En su inicio pensó que se trataba de un caso aislado, pero su actividad poco a poco iba a más.

—Pensé que doblando el número de miembros de los equipos dejaría de ser un problema.

En ese momento Fong bajó la cabeza.

—No solo estaba el vigilante.

El líder de los Dragones Púrpura se inclinó hacia delante. Aquello era nuevo.

—¿Tiene un aliado?

—No, no. No lo creo —Tardó un poco en responder—. Nunca le he contado algo que encontramos mis colegas y yo hace cinco años…

« ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que una panda de tarados encontró hace tiempo con esto?», pensó inevitablemente. No obstante tomó aire. Paciencia, se dijo. No habría podido llegar donde estaba de no ser por la paciencia. Había que ser frío y esperar al momento oportuno.

—Es un monstruo. Bastante fuerte para ser humano. De hecho… no lo es.

Hunter siguió en silencio. Fong comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—No me va a creer, pero nosotros vendimos esa cosa a un traficante. Estaba hecha mierda, pero hoy mismo nos la encontramos por Queens. Más grande y fuerte…

—Al grano, Fong. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

El hombre apretó los labios y tragó saliva. Milagrosamente para él consiguió reponerse antes de que Hunter decidiera tomar medidas más extremas.

—Un hombre-tortuga —una gota de sudor cayó hasta su barbilla—. No estoy delirando, Sid y Tsoi también lo vieron —Se apresuró a añadir.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hunter Mason realmente se sorprendió. Fue una suerte haberse puesto las gafas de sol antes de entrar en el estudio. No le habría gustado que viera el efecto que habían causado esas palabras. Automáticamente un ser apareció en su mente. Un ser que estaba en una jaula, desnudo. Sus manos de tres dedos se aferraban a los barrotes mientras le miraba con furia. Pasó una lengua por sus labios. Sí, furia. Supo desde el primer instante que vio esos ojos verdes que la muerte de ese engendro sería de un valor mucho mayor que las bestias o las rameras de antes. Estuvo demasiado tiempo frustrado porque Steranko se lo hubiera arrebatado.

«Espera», paró mientras una idea se formulaba en su mente acelerada por el _high. «_ Si es cierto que está por la ciudad, eso quiere decir…».

—¿Sabes? —habló Hunter en un tono melodioso— Te creo.

—¿En serio? —Casi podía sentir sintió el alivio que desprendía cada poro de su piel.

Hunter no respondió ipso facto. Su vista se elevó, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

«Si eliminas lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, será la verdad».

—Casi pasas desapercibido, pero tu pequeño monstruito va a salirte demasiado caro —murmuró tan bajo que Fong no le escuchó—. ¿No crees lo mismo, Ivan Steranko?

Hunter Mason, alias Hun, sonrió.

* * *

**Pucheros= **Expresión propia de Andalucía. Podría considerarse como una cara tristona que ponen los niños pequeños a modo de berrinche con el fin de conseguir algo.

**Glabro= **Liso, suave, sin pelos.

**High= **En términos de consumo de drogas se corresponde a la segunda fase, que dura generalmente unas horas. En ella la mente del individuo se vuelve más lúcida, inteligente y agresiva. Un colocón, en otras palabras.

**Nota del autor: **Muy buenas a todxs, ¿cómo vais? Por mi parte genial en estas vacaciones. Se nota bastante cuando no tienes nada que estudiar en Septiembre, ya que tienes el doble de tiempo libre (al menos en mi caso es literalmente eso). Quizás he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero como habéis leído el capi es largo y pasan muchas cosillas. He de decir que **Hunter** me ha salido un poco más macabro de lo que estimé en su momento. Esperaba que en la serie fuera alguien sin escrúpulos a quien no le importara nadie (un sociópata, vamos); quizás por eso el Hun de mi fic dista un poco de la serie. Espero que, aun así, le deis una oportunidad para mostrar todo su potencial como uno de los antagonistas principales *guiño guiño*

Muchos de vosotros estabais pidiendo un encuentro de hermanos... y bueno, un encuentro como tal sí ha sido. Lástima que no se reconocieran, ¿verdad? *Huye de las piedras de sus lectores mientras pone una cara de troll* XD

¡Y también ha aparecido _cierto vigilante! _OMG, creo que es un secreto a voces de quién podría tratarse, pero adelanto que tengo MUCHOS planes para este personaje. Como bien pensó Raph, quizá ese primer encuentro sea una ironía del destino *risa enigmática*. Ains, qué ilusión *internal screaming*.

En fin, ya me comentaréis qué os ha parecido todo ;)

P.S: ¿Habéis localizado en el capítulo la referencia que he metido sobre Sherlock Holmes? :D

Paso a los **agradecimientos: **

**marita: **_Me alegra que te sorprendiera lo de Irma. Ya lo dije en su momento, pero tengo algunas cosas pensadas para el pj con las que os quiero sorprender. Sobre la última escena solo digo que tendrá su sentido. Sabéis que alguien está en peligro de muerte. Ahora bien, ¿de quién se trata? Un abrazo. _

**I Love Kittens Too:** _Es de esperar que a Donnie no le vaya a caer bien Casey (¿o sí? *cejas cejas*). No sabía que te gusta el Irma x Casey. El shipping no me atrae demasiado, pero reconozco que tiene su puntillo. Quizás es demasiado pronto para suponer quién se enamorará de quién. En fin, ya irás viendo cómo se va desarrollando todo._

**Leona NTF: **_No pasa nada si no tienes tiempo de escribir rws más largos. Con saber que lo estás leyendo me siento ya bastante feliz :)_

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** _Sí, lo reconozco. No habría tenido manera de resolver ese acertijo XD. No se trata de ser genios, sino más bien de pensamiento lateral (que no es lo mismo). Tenía planeado desde el mismo principio que Irma aparecería y tomaría un rol importante en la trama. Aún no puedo decir en qué sentido, pero si algo está claro es que tendrá la relevancia que merece. _

_Siempre me ha dado coraje que en NINGUNA versión de TMNT planteen una manera de camuflaje buena para los chicos, por lo que yo ideé una. Puede que sea raro pensar en Donnie maquillado, pero es lo más sensato y realista (a mi juicio, claro está). ¿Qué te ha parecido el "reencuentro" de este capítulo? *guiño guiño* _

**Queca: **_OMG! ¡Nuevo/a lector/a! assadfsnfsjkfnskfnkfnkfjnfjnpajdnaidnaf... _

_*mil minutos de fangirleo más tarde* ¡Ejem! Centrándonos en el tema. En primer lugar, ¡gracias de nuevo por el interés! Siempre es un placer enterarse de más personas a las que consigues entretener y, dicho sea de paso, despertar algún sentimiento hacia los personajes o la historia. No he olvidado «El Secreto de la Mariposa», pero estoy distanciado actualmente debido a la poca recepción que tuvo. Curiosamente, en los últimos tiempos algunas personas que no esperaba están preguntándome cuándo actualizaré. Ahora que tengo a alguien más en la lista reconsideraré si volver a tomar las riendas de mi primer longfic en un futuro cercano. ¡Un abrazo a ti también!_

¡Otra vez se me ha ido la mano con las notas de autor! Seré breve y diré que no sé cuándo será la siguiente actualización, pero calculo que para antes de que acaben las vacaciones de verano. Y para los que se lo pregunten... no, no me he olvidado de Leonardo and company. Muy pronto volverá a aparecer, lo prometo.

¡Nos vemos!

Un abrazo.

Jomagaher.


	21. Exodus (Como una supernova-III)

**— CAPÍTULO 18. EXODUS —**

Era increíble cómo podía comprarse la honradez de las personas con una «modesta» cantidad de dinero. Leonardo Hamato había aprendido durante sus años en el Clan del Pie que las tapaderas de la sociedad estaban más regidas por la moneda de lo que uno llegaba a pensar. O esa era la explicación lógica que encontraba al hecho de que la sede de Nueva York estuviera a vista de todos. Un flamante edificio parcialmente acristalado, en mitad de Brooklyn. Al menos era refrescante encontrar azul en vez de rojo. Pero el negro permanecía.

Aun sin llegar a sentirse como en casa, había llegado a acostumbrado a la sede de Japón. Conocía casi todo el complejo, así como sus entresijos más escondidos. También trabó algo parecido a una relación cordial con algunos de los miembros de rangos más bajos. Casi todos provenían de las calles; chicos sin padres, adultos sin futuro. Muchos de ellos se abnegaban de tratar con «algo» de cuestionable igualdad moral, pero unos pocos consiguieron ver más allá. Cuando Shredder anunció su partida junto a la de Karai los localizó con la mirada una última vez. Sabían que la vida era un permanente cambio, que sus vínculos no eran más que algo temporal. Si la asignación a otras sedes no los separaba, sí lo haría una misión fallida o una herida mortal.

«No me gusta nada».

—¿Cómo estás?

No se volvió hacia Karai, aunque esta sabía que le había escuchado perfectamente. Conociéndola, seguro que estaría sentada sobre la puerta de la azotea, con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando. Incluso podía visualizar su sonrisa torcida.

—Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Lo que no le gustaba era la falta de pertenencia. Desde que su vida fue truncada por Shredder una sensación de inestabilidad lo acompañaba. Cada segundo de su vida era puesto a prueba. En cualquier momento todo podría acabar. Era en aquellos momentos cuando preguntas que juró no formularse aparecían en su mente. Pronto aprendió a guardarlas en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente.

Pero allí, donde todo comenzó y acabó, donde todo había cambiado… se sentía de nuevo en una jaula llena de lobos. Con Bradford encima de ellos podía pasar cualquier cosa. Leonardo sabía que consideraba aquel puñetazo que le habría matado como un asunto pendiente. El viento agitó su bandana negra.

Negra, como el ánimo que le acompañaba ahora.

_¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo?_

Notó un tacto frío en su mejilla. Karai estaba a su lado, agitando suavemente una lata de refresco.

—Pensé que querrías tomar algo —alegó, ladeando la cabeza. Leonardo la aceptó. Karai lo observó mientras tomaba un sorbo y asintió satisfecha—. ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco estoy de humor. Ha sido un día demasiado largo, de aquí para allá.

Habían transcurrido solo unos de días, pero para el quelonio parecieron meses. Llegaron de madrugada, y aun así Bradford solo los dejó dormir un par de horas. Tras un desayuno bastante parco el ninja comenzó a explicar cómo funcionaba la sede de Nueva York. A diferencia de la mayoría de instituciones, su modo de obtener miembros para el Clan era menos evidente.

—Dispongo de muchos dojos a lo largo y ancho de la Gran Manzana —explicó mientras recorrían la sala de entrenamiento principal—. A vista de todos son lugares donde se instruyen a aquellos que lo desean en artes marciales. Sin embargo… —continuó en un tono más lúgubre—, cuando vemos que alguien sabe bastante, tiene talento, o su moral nos favorece lo tanteamos un poco…

Leonardo permanecía detrás de ellos, escuchando atentamente. En Brooklyn la situación estaba bastante controlada, en ausencia de otras esferas delictivas aparte de ellos. Don Vizioso, de la mafia italiana, facilitaba mucho margen de acción en Manhattan gracias a unas muy buenas relaciones. Al parecer, el objetivo actual del clan era tomar el control del Bronx.

—Gracias a nuestros aliados italianos podemos establecer una ruta desde Brooklyn —Sentados en una de las salas de reuniones presenciaron cómo Bradford señalaba de una punta a otra del mapa proyectado en la pantalla delante de ellos—. El Bronx es como una jungla de cristal: peligrosa; pero llena de recursos. Además, el hecho de ser el más alejado de Staten Island nos garantiza que la intervención de la policía será mínima —Miró al pasillo—. Veo que has llegado ya, Xever. ¿Has averiguado algo?

El macarra estaba con la espalda apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Terminaba de liarse un cigarrillo.

—El lugar está que arde. En sentido figurativo, claro —aclaró como quien no quiere la cosa. Hizo una pausa mientras cogía el mechero. Leonardo vio como Bradford arrugaba la nariz—. No hay ningún líder que domine a esa masa caótica. Todo es una continua pelea entre _Latin King, _el Cártel y otras bandas menores.

—¿Te has enterado de algo que no supiéramos ya? —replicó Bradford de una manera nada hospitalaria.

Xever hizo caso omiso del comentario. De hecho, se tomó su tiempo en tomar una calada que dirigió descaradamente a los chicos. Leonardo contuvo las ganas de toser. Detestaba el tabaco.

—Una banda y un nombre —Dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se acercó al mapa. Señaló con la mano un círculo alejado del Bronx—. Hacía tiempo que no volvía a escuchar de los Dragones Púrpura. No es una banda joven, pero desde sus inicios siempre habían estado en el último escalón. Sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo?

—Últimamente han tomado más fuerza. Incluso tienen su parte en el tráfico de drogas. Todo desde que un tal Hunter Mason tomó las riendas de la situación.

—Hunter Mason… —Bradford quedó pensativo un momento—. No me suena ese nombre. ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—Aparte de que saca dinero de la chistera y es en parte chino, poco más. El tío sabe ocultarse bien —Dudó un instante—. Bueno, sí, tiene unos gustos en la cama bastante…peculiares.

—Ahórrate los detalles —cortó Bradford. Leonardo no sabía decir quién le caía peor de los dos. O mejor, teniendo en cuenta que sentía oleadas de simpatía momentáneas por el que cabreaba al otro—. ¿Es el hombre que buscamos?

—Si ha conseguido hacerse un nombre con una banda de pacotilla podemos empezar a tejer nuestras redes por ahí.

—Veré si puedo concertar una reunión.

El quelonio miraba de vez en cuando a Karai. La chica parecía prestar atención, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Fue al entrenar juntos en la tarde cuando volvió ese brillo en sus ojos.

—No estoy hecha para esto —soltó Karai de repente. Escrutaba el horizonte, cortado por los rascacielos—. Leo, ¿en serio me ves capaz de tomar las riendas de algo?

—¿Karai?

El tono con el que había hablado era distinto. ¿Estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando?

La chica le miró un instante, pero desvió la cabeza al segundo siguiente. Suspiró y siguió hablando.

—¿No te parece una ironía? —Bajó la cabeza— Detesto que me manden, pero también tener una panda de tarugos que me sigan adonde vaya. Al parecer hay varios modos de encadenar a alguien. En esto mi padre se me ha adelantado.

—Te acostumbrarás —habló Leonardo en tono conciliador—. A fin de cuentas llevas cinco años con un tarugo a cuestas.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡No me refería a ti!

—¿En serio? —La tortuga sonrió mientras se ponía a su lado— Siempre aprovechas la ocasión para mofarte de mí. ¿No estarás enferma o algo?

—Volvamos al tema —zanjó con brusquedad. Aun así, permaneció un rato en silencio, durante el cual su expresión volvió a suavizarse—. De hecho, ojalá pudiera ser al revés.

—¿Qué?

Karai tomó aire. A medida que proseguía lo hacía más bajo.

—Tú eres el líder innato. Tú eres el que es capaz de tenerlo todo en cuenta. Eres mejor que yo en esto. La de veces que quería estrangular a alguien cuando hablaba mal de ti… —Se mordió el labio y lo miró con sus ojos verdes—. No me hagas volver a decirlo.

No sería sincero consigo mismo si dijera que no le habían sorprendido esas palabras. De alguna manera la Karai que se mostraba ante él no sonaba como la misma. Y a la vez lo era. «El viaje debe haberla estresado», razonó antes de preocuparse por ello. Por eso en vez de pincharla, como normalmente habría hecho, decidió mostrarse comprensivo:

—Tranquila —respondió lo más amable que pudo—. Te daré todos los consejos que necesites.

La chica parpadeó repetidamente. Un segundo después su risa socarrona rompió el silencio de la azotea, tanto que el quelonio dio un par de pasos atrás. Se llevó las manos al abdomen y se inclinó, aún sin controlar la risa. ¿Había soltado un chiste sin darse cuenta?

—Mira que eres incorregible —comentó, parando por fin. De repente había vuelto la Karai de siempre—. Tengo una idea para liberar toda esta tensión. ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por ahí?

—¿Estás tensa?

—Un poco —respondió, y durante una milésima de segundo la pregunta pareció pillarla con la guardia baja. Fuera cierto o no siguió en tono meloso—. Venga, Leito. Mucha teoría con Bradford, pero poca acción. Debe haber sitios para divertirse en Brooklyn hasta reventar. Te pones algo en la cabeza y listo. Hace frío, así que nadie se preocupará de ver a un tío cubierto de ropa hasta arriba.

La voz racional de Leonardo iba a soltar un NO rotundo cuando se detuvo. Obviamente saldrían sin avisar a nadie y volverían a las tantas. Era una insensatez, pero eran barbaridades como aquellas las que realmente animaban a la kunoichi. Siempre y cuando fueran discretos no debería haber problema. Él se aseguraría de eso.

—De acuerdo —accedió—. Nada de locuras, ¿eh? Solo vamos a conocer los alrededores.

—Intentaré controlarme —prometió, guiñándole el ojo—. Bueno, voy a arreglarme. A la salida en veinte minutos, ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta la chica volvió a entrar en el edificio. Leonardo quedó en el sitio un poco más, pensativo.

Sentía que algo en esa conversación se le había escapado. ¿Pero qué?

* * *

Una vez en Japón vio a Karai vestida así. Desde luego parecía una motorista con aquella chaqueta de cuero, con pequeños pinchos en los hombros. Si la hubiera visto en la calle la habría confundido con un chico. «Bueno. Siempre parece serlo», pensó con nostalgia, recordando el primer encuentro que tuvieron.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la kunoichi—. Te pusiste la sudadera que te regalé. Pegan con esos pantalones anchos.

—Difícilmente tendré ocasión de utilizarla. ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad?

Los ojos de Karai brillaron alegres. Dio un pequeño tirón de la capucha negra.

—Vamos entonces. La noche es joven.

—¡Qué malotes sois! Saliendo sin permiso como adolescentes, ¿eh?_ —_escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas a tiempo que veía cómo la chica tensaba los hombros.

—¡Xever!

El susodicho apareció entre las sombras, jugueteando con su navaja mariposa. Les miraba con esa sonrisa blanca nacarada que contrastaba con su piel oscura.

—Tranquilos. Estáis muy equivocados si creéis que voy a avisar al jefe. Me cae peor que vosotros.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —Karai respondió muy a la defensiva.

—¿No os lo imagináis? —Guardó la navaja y anduvo hasta quedar al lado de Leonardo. El modo que tenía de arrastrar las palabras no le gustaba nada— Me uno a vuestra expedición por Brooklyn. A fin de cuentas solo se trata de los alrededores. O eso dijisteis allá arriba.

—¿Nos estabas escuchando? —Intentó no elevar demasiado la voz, pero el rubor de sus mejillas recordó a Leo el bajón extraño que tuvo.

—Suelo prestar atención a todo lo que arme ruido. Nunca sabes cuándo te puede ser útil cierta información —Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando vio que ninguno de los dos les seguía giró la cabeza—. ¿Os habéis acobardado? ¿Dónde han ido esas ganas de marcha?

Leonardo y Karai se miraron. Compartía gran parte de la frustración de la chica. «Pero no tenemos otra alternativa», le transmitió sin palabras. La kunoichi resopló y bajó los escalones con las manos en los bolsillos.

No por nada llamaban a Nueva York «la ciudad que nunca duerme». Japón también era un espectáculo de luz nocturno, aunque desde luego no tan frenético como aquel. La música de los pubs era capaz de atravesar la pared de los locales. Leonardo sentía cómo su corazón vibraba con los retumbos de la batería. Por otro lado, un tema techno sintonizaba su cerebro a una frecuencia distinta. Casi sentía ganas de ponerse a…

—¿Leo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estabas bailando?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Tosió, azorado—. Solo me estaba estirando un poco.

—Lo que tú digas —concedió entre risas.

También estaba la gente. Le sorprendió ver cómo podía mezclarse en la multitud sin mayor problema. Para los demás ellos tres no eran más que transeúntes cualquiera. Una pequeña multitud se había congregado en torno a dos hombres borrachos. Estaban en el suelo, enzarzados en una pelea bastante descoordinada por el alcohol. Por un momento Leo pensó en detenerlos, pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra —ordenó Xever.

«Sólo se me había pasado por la cabeza», pensó sorprendido.

—Alguien debe pararlos…

—Ya lo harán solitos —justificó mientras lo empujaba sutilmente—. Debes buscar peleas que puedas ganar, pero que también sean necesarias. Una paliza nunca hará de alguien un hombre bueno —Su expresión se ensombreció en esa última frase.

Xever fue mucho menos pesado de lo que el quelonio supuso que sería, aunque las miradas que le dirigía Karai invitaban a pensar lo contrario. De vez en cuando hacía alguna observación de lo que presenciaban.

—¿Veis las zapatillas colgando del cable? Significa que en este barrio alguien vende droga. Claro, hablo del dueño de las zapatillas —señaló la ventana más cercana—. Básico de lo básico.

—Nos estamos desviando, ¿no? —Leonardo miró de un lado a otro de la calle en la que se encontraban. Mucho menos concurrida. Y más sucia.

—¿No queríais un sitio para divertiros? Resulta que conozco el lugar perfecto. Incluso un friki como tú podría quitarse esa capucha, que nadie va a decirte nada.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta sucia por el óxido. Sobre ella, una bombilla parpadeaba de manera precaria. El mutante leyó el letrero de caligrafía cursiva que había justo al lado. Ésta brillaba con un fuerte azul neón.

—"Exodus".

—Buen nombre, ¿eh? —comentó sin darle mayor importancia. Giró la manilla, que dejó salir una música estridente, y entró dentro. Leonardo se volvió hacia Karai, quien se encogió de hombros y le siguió. Aún inseguro sobre la decisión no tardó en unírseles.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a los oídos. El cambio de luminosidad y sonido era demasiado brusca. Una neblina sinuosa decoraba el suelo del lugar, haciéndolo invisible y metiéndose en las zapatillas de Leonardo. Justo después se habría perdido en la multitud apabullante de no ser por Karai, que le cogió de la muñeca. Casi le llegó a sacar los guantes negros que llevaba. La chica le quiso decir algo, pero el ruido era demasiado molesto para escuchar alguna palabra.

Nunca antes había ido a una discoteca, aunque lo que sospechaba estaba confirmado. Odiaba esos ambientes.

Xever estaba un poco más allá. Hizo un gesto hacia delante y prosiguió el camino.

—¡No te separes! —gritó Karai mientras tiraba de él. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no se soltaba incluso cuando tenía que doblar el brazo de manera peligrosa?

Finalmente llegaron a un sitio con asientos. La barra iluminada de varios colores presentaba tras ella una estantería repleta de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. Entre otras cosas.

—Unas bebidas y nos volvemos. Podéis estarme agradecidos. Hemos visto un poco de Brooklyn y encima sabéis de un sitio donde poder bailar bien apretados la próxima vez —Enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes—. ¿Qué te parece la idea, Karai?

—¡Desde luego no contigo!

—Buena respuesta, aunque puedes hacerlo mejor.

La kunoichi pareció darse cuenta de algo. Leonardo conocía esa mirada suya. Una advertencia sin palabras. Mientras tanto, Xever seguía sonriendo como si se tratara de una conversación trivial. Leonardo no podía evitar preguntarse qué se estaba perdiendo. Abrió la boca para salvar la situación cuando la chica se adelantó:

—Voy al servicio.

—Pero si no sabes dónde queda —señaló en tono vacilón. Esa mueca de complicidad unilateral no se le iba ni con la más agria de las respuestas.

En respuesta al comentario hizo un corte de manga. Un segundo más tarde volvía a perderse entre la muchedumbre. Leo se sintió tenso cuando quedó a solas con el hombre de color, quién estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Me recuerda demasiado a mí. No sabría decir si la detesto mucho o poco...

«Te equivocas si piensas que os parecéis», quiso haber dicho pero se calló. En su lugar se preguntó otras cosas. Tenía tratos con Bradford. ¿Y si, por muy paranoico que fuera…?

—Puedes estar tranquilo, monstruito. Sé de los asuntos que te traes con Bradford, pero no voy a hacerte nada. Tampoco te confundas. Puedes estar desangrándote aquí mismo que no pienso mover un dedo por ti. ¡Dos Jack Daniels! —llamó al barman, un joven de pelo rojo y largo que tenía la mitad de la cara quemada.

—¿Cómo puedes…? —se quedó a media frase. ¿Qué podía decirle a un tío con ese talante? Sacudió la cabeza, dando el tema por cerrado y cambió la pregunta— ¿Y por qué te vienes con vosotros si nos detestas tanto?

—La razón oficial es porque no voy a permitir que la hija de Shredder la diñe, y menos en una zona que podría considerarse «bajo mi control». Aunque este parezca un antro cualquiera tengo mis contactos para confirmar que es un sitio seguro —Apoyó los codos en la barra y volvió la cabeza hacia él. Su voz tomó un toque de gracia—. La razón real es que me parecéis interesantes

—¿Te parecemos interesantes? —remarcó con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos bebidas llegaron. Xever tomó un buen trago. Leonardo ni tocó el vaso.

—Ya lo dije, os estuve escuchando allá arriba. Tú eres obvio, pero Karai también es un libro abierto. Al menos para gente que es como ella.

—Si te refieres a ese momento inseguro que tuvo, no suele ser así —No quería hablar de eso con un desconocido, aunque la necesidad de defender a su amiga era mayor.

El macarra soltó una carcajada y tomó otro trago.

—Es evidente que ella no es así; pero realmente se sentía vulnerable en ese momento.

—¡No es vulnerable! —Golpeó la barra con el puño. El barman le dirigió una mirada alarmada, pero Xever hizo un gesto de calma mientras terminaba el vaso de alcohol.

—Yo solo te estoy intentando aclarar el tema. Hay varios tipos de vulnerabilidad. Karai es fuerte, pero no dura. Si en todo este tiempo no te has coscado de nada es que es un imposible, punto y final —Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo— Me pregunto cuánto tardará en darse cuenta. Y luego en aceptarlo…

«Está balbuceando cosas sin sentido», pensó para no desesperarse ante tal desconcierto. De hecho, un sutil rubor recorría sus mejillas. Sí, era eso. Él conocía a Karai. Si tuviera algún problema sabía de sobra que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. Aun sin compartir lazos de sangre casi la consideraba de su familia. Como una hermana perdida.

—¿Y tú qué? Naciste como adulto directamente, ¿no? —contraatacó. Normalmente no sería tan indiscreto con esos temas, pero le había alterado mucho con la charla.

—Interesante pregunta —habló con naturalidad. Pidió otro Jack Daniels al barman y agitó suavemente la bebida—. Las calles de Brasil no dan segundas oportunidades. Desde que tienes uso de razón tienes dos opciones, preocuparte por ti mismo o pudrirte en el primer callejón que encuentras. La lección básica: no confíes en nadie. Tu mayor aliado puede pasar a ser tu peor enemigo a la más mínima de cambio. Asegúrate de encadenarlos para que no te pongan las manos encima —Paró un momento para calmar su sed y prosiguió—. Hasta ahora mis cadenas me han salvado el cuello. Tan solo hay que saber escuchar, qué decir y cuándo mostrar los grilletes…

—Información —concluyó el mutante. Sin darse cuenta había prestado atención a cada una de sus palabras.

—Para esto sí que eres espabilado —aprobó Xever con una sonrisa. Le sorprendió ver que, a diferencia de las anteriores, esta parecía más ¿sincera?—. Métete esto en la cabeza, Leonardo: siempre podría ser peor. Al menos has sabido lo que es tener una familia. Incluso tienes una amiga. No todos tienen esa suerte —No habló más. Y algo en su silencio le indicaba al mutante que no contaría nada más.

El hielo de su vaso casi se había derretido. Quedó observándolo, perdido en cavilaciones. ¿Qué sabía realmente de Xever? Prácticamente nada. Seguía sin caerle bien, aunque tampoco podía enjuiciarlo sin conocer realmente cómo había llegado a ser así. En un impulso decidió probar algo de la bebida. El toque fuerte del alcohol quemaba su garganta, pero aguantó el trago sin hacer ninguna mueca.

—Ya estoy —Karai volvió un segundo después.

—Has tardado mucho. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Leonardo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Salí un momento a tomar el aire, no te preocup…

Xever se movió bruscamente hacia Karai, tanto que Leonardo no tuvo tiempo de actuar. De la nada había sacado su navaja mariposa y la clavó fuertemente en su hombro. El quelonio sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando escuchó un grito que no provenía de la kunoichi.

Un hombre rapado al cero estaba detrás de ella. Desde su perspectiva no lo había visto, pero fue visible cuando se llevó la mano al hombro herido. Dio unos pasos atrás mientras la sudadera vieja que llevaba se iba manchando de rojo. Era bastante característica, de piel atigrada. El brazo herido le temblaba.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Leonardo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Xever se acercaba al sospechoso. Éste hizo un movimiento torpe con el cuchillo, pero una patada del brasileño lo envió a una distancia insalvable. Puso la navaja sobre su cuello e inquirió con veneno—. Tu banda no es de esta zona. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

En su lugar el delincuente torció la boca.

—Tan solo queremos algo de fiesta —escupió señalando la entrada con la cabeza.

Leonardo miró hacia allí. En efecto, en torno a la salida había un pequeño grupo de hombres trajeados de la misma forma. Otro sobresalía de los demás. Llevaba un mono negro con remaches de metal que cubrían parte de su cuerpo. Sus facciones pasaban inadvertidas por un casco de motorista. No sabía desde cuándo estaban allí, pero la gente aún no se había fijado en ellos.

Era demasiado alto, demasiado grande, para tratarse de un ser humano normal y corriente.

Portaba unas pistolas duales que Leonardo no había visto nunca. Levantó una y apuntó hacia ellos.

—¡AL SUELO!

Leonardo solo tuvo tiempo de tirar de la chica hacia abajo. Una milésima de segundo después notó en su caparazón una oleada de calor tan intensa que aun sin haberle dado le hizo apretar los dientes. A su alrededor la gente empezaba a correr despavorida, pero por el efecto de la explosión los gritos sonaban amortiguados.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —La respuesta parca de Karai alivió sus temores. Apartó su brazo de ella y se levantaron. El estallido se había comido la mitad de la barra. Por suerte no había pillado al barman, que se había unido al grupo que se apelotonaba en la salida de emergencia— Dita sea, ¿qué ha pasado?

Leonardo buscó a Xever, aunque el humo de la explosión dificultaba un poco la vista. Lo localizó un poco más adelante, de pie sobre el hombre de antes. Estaba en el suelo y no parecía moverse.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó en tono grave en cuanto estuvieron a su lado.

—No lo sé. Y eso me jode —respondió sin mirarles. Acto seguido se agachó y registró los bolsillos del cadáver. En uno encontró un cuchillo y se incorporó—. Más os vale estar preparados. Esos cabrones van a por nosotros.

Leonardo no necesitó escuchar más. Fue una suerte tomar la precaución de llevar consigo una espada corta, cuya funda estaba atada a su muslo derecho. Los pantalones anchos le permitieron sacarla rápidamente. Cruzó una mirada de determinación con la kunoichi que se desabrochó la chaqueta. Ya sospechaba que bajo ella ocultaba su preciado Tanto. Ambos gustaban de llevar armas hasta en las situaciones más cotidianas.

La estancia fue aclarándose…para percatarse de que estaban rodeados.

Los tres quedaron espalda contra espalda, atentos a la más mínima acometida. Ante Leonardo se presentaban dos de los vándalos. Uno de ellos llevaba una cadena cuyo extremo hacía girar con la inercia. Otro golpeaba el aire con un bate de metal doblado. Excluyendo el número no suponían mayor problema para ellos.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo del líder que los comandaba. Ahora que lo tenía cerca era aún más imponente. Había guardado las pistolas y mostraba los puños, con placas metálicas en el dorso y en cada falange. El mutante prefería observar y luego actuar; pero si era rápido y acababa con el alpha todos los demás huirían despavoridos. Era un todo o nada, con la velocidad como moneda de apuesta.

—Leo —Karai susurró—. Cúbreme. Voy a por el grande.

—¿Qué?

No respondió. La kunoichi se movió rápidamente a su lado y avanzó hacia el gigante.

Ese fue el detonante.

Parte de la visión de Leo se tiñó de naranja y negro. Intentó seguir los pasos de la chica, pero los dos criminales que lo flanqueaban le impidieron el paso. El bate fue directo a su cabeza, golpe que detuvo con la espada. No obstante, con ello retrocedió unos pasos. Volvió a chocar contra Xever, que con las navajas estaba desviando las arremetidas de los otros.

—¡¿Dónde está Karai?! —exclamó sin desviar la cabeza.

—Se ha adelantado a por el del casco —respondió, desplazándose ligeramente a la izquierda. Xever captó lo que pretendía hacer y siguió el movimiento. Los dos giraron en redondo, y Leonardo aprovechó el momento para dibujar un arco con la espada. Uno de los contrincantes pudo esquivarla, pero el otro no tuvo tanta suerte. Parte de la sangre le manchó la mejilla.

Aunque no eran fuertes sí destacaban por su rapidez. De vez en cuando Karai aparecía en su campo visual, desviando los golpes con firmeza. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentaba acercarse a ella los hombres aparecían ante él como una barrera infranqueable.

Xever volvió a aparecer a su lado. Esquivó un navajazo y exclamó desesperado:

—¡¿No te encargas de proteger de Karai?! ¡Ve a por ella!

—¡No puedo! ¡Nos tienen separados!

—¡_Porra!* _

El brasileño le estaba mirando enfadado. Por eso no se fijó en el vándalo que se dirigía raudo hacia él con el cuchillo levantado.

— ¡APARTA!

Empujó bruscamente a Xever y dirigió una estocada adelante. Con los brazos arriba su contrincante no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Éste cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo. El macarra quedó sorprendido, pero el alboroto del combate les obligó a seguir con la lucha. Le dolía el hombro izquierdo por un golpe de bate, y las mangas de su sudadera estaban repletas de cortes. Pese a eso, el número de combatientes fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

Y terminó. Leonardo sintió al dar ese último golpe que no quedaba nadie en pie más que ellos. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas y jadeó. Vio sangre en sus mangas, en parte suya. Sentía que la adrenalina lo abandonaba poco a poco, y su ausencia era ocupada por el dolor de cada corte y hematoma.

Un momento.

¿Realmente todo había terminado?

No. Aún no.

Miró en derredor. Ni rastro.

El horror le sobrevino como un puñetazo.

—Karai.

Llegó a sus oídos el entrechocar de dos metales. Provenía de fuera.

El dolor desapareció. Se olvidó de comprobar el estado de Xever, o de ver cuán destrozado había quedado el local, con las sillas volcadas, restos de explosión y sangre. Saltó por encima de un cuerpo y empujó la puerta entreabierta.

Karai y el líder del grupo estaban luchando unos metros más adelante. En el callejón no había nadie más, salvo un par de secuaces en el suelo que se retorcían de dolor. La chica detenía los puñetazos cómo podía, pero estaba visiblemente agotada. Tras un golpe particularmente fuerte su Tanto salió volando y cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor. El hombre desenfundó una de sus pistolas y apuntó a la kunoichi.

—¡TÚ!

Levantó la cabeza. Fue un instante de distracción, pero le sirvió para agacharse. En sus zapatillas siempre llevaba un shuriken para emergencias. Agradeció infinitamente su precaución, apuntó a la mano y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Por acto reflejo la apartó de Karai. Sin pensar nada más corrió la distancia que los separaba, ya que volvía a bajar el brazo y apretaba el gatillo…

—¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!

Levantó la pierna y, a la desesperada, intentó propinarle una patada.

Una brusca luz azul nubló su visión, tanto que estuvo a punto de desequilibrarse. Incluso cuando se extinguió permanecía sin ver por el flash.

Después no ocurrió nada más. Silencio. Frío.

¿Frío?

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Karai seguía en el suelo sin moverse. Pero algo le decía que estaba viva. Aliviado, pudo centrarse entonces en lo que tenía frente a él.

Hielo. Un cúmulo de hielo estaba incrustado en la pared. Parecía un erizo con esas puntas afiladas que sobresalían. Era real, tan real como el halo frío que comenzaba a calar los huesos del quelonio. Por alguna razón destilaba una belleza hipnótica. Hipnótica y letal.

Se escuchó un click, y Leonardo volvió a la realidad. El líder de los secuaces seguía ahí, recargando el arma. Por increíble que pareciera, había sido el causante de aquella anomalía. Sintiendo que la tensión volvía a él enarboló la espada de nuevo. El hombre, sin embargo, permaneció como estaba. Lo miraba atentamente. Incluso parecía sorprendido.

—Tú eres como yo —habló con una voz grave y gutural.

—¿Qué?

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la capucha. No la tenía puesta, se le habría caído en algún momento.

Entonces…

—Leo.

Alguien le hizo a un lado. Karai se había levantado, aunque estaba en las últimas. Sus piernas temblaban, y ahora que la veía de cerca se percató de que le sangraba un ojo.

—Vete de aquí.

—No. Yo puedo…encargarme…de él.

Sus piernas temblaron. Habría vuelto a caer de no ser por su amigo, que la sostuvo por los hombros. Apretaba los dientes por el dolor. El hombre observaba alternativamente a Leonardo y a Karai. Acto seguido enfundó sus pistolas duales.

—Ya veo —murmuró en tono pensativo. Los cristales polarizados del casco impedían atisbar siquiera sus ojos—. Interesante.

—¿A qué te refieres con que eres como yo?

Dio un paso atrás. A lo lejos empezó a oírse el sonido de unas sirenas.

—Se nos agota el tiempo —otro paso—. No esperaba encontrarme a otro desgraciado. ¿También tendría que matarte?

—¡Espera!

Se movió demasiado rápido. Una milésima de segundo más tarde el callejón fue envuelto por una humareda repentina. Debería haberse fijado que había sacado de un bolsillo lateral una bomba de humo. Al acto se disipó, y junto a él el misterioso hombre.

Las preguntas comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿De qué los conocía? ¿Por qué les había atacado?

¿Y eso de ser como él?

¿Acaso era…

…un mutante?

¡No! No estaban más que ellos y su padre. Habrían sabido de su existencia. El único que quedaba era él. No podía haber más.

¿O sí?

«¿Y cómo?»

—¡Vámonos, la poli está al caer! —Xever salió del local y los alcanzó en unas zancadas— Demonios, Karai está herida. Bradford nos va a despellejar por esto.

—Ya la llevo yo —espetó en cuanto vio el ademán del brasileño.

Entre todo el caos de su mente tan solo tenía una cosa clara: tarde o temprano sus caminos se volverían a cruzar.

* * *

— …_en el lugar del altercado encontramos además un misterioso conglomerado de hielo. Se desconoce cuál es la causa de tal extrañeza. ¿Estará relacionada con esta presunta «pelea de bandas» o tendrá su origen en otra entidad anormal? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en «Grody al máximo»! _

Cogió el mando y apagó la televisión. Se relajó en su silla giratoria y preguntó para sí misma cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Esa grieta en el techo.

El edificio fue abandonado hace muchos años. Lo único que no estaba corroído por la humedad ni oxidado por el tiempo era el espacio que había establecido como su pequeña base. Pasó unos cuantos días limpiando y restableciendo la corriente eléctrica sin levantar sospechas en los alrededores. La calefacción era una opción que escapaba a su alcance, pero estaba acostumbrada al frío y la soledad. Además, las tablas de madera que había clavado en las ventanas la aislaban lo suficiente del exterior.

_Bzzzzt._

Al menos no estaba sumida en total silencio. Casi la reconfortaba el tenue zumbido que emitían las pantallas resplandecientes. A través de estas, Nueva York se desplegaba como un plano exclusivo para su uso. Sin levantarse pilló impulso hasta el panel de control, unos cuantos teclados de ordenadores antiguos conectados entre sí. Necesitó hacer modificaciones en algunos, aunque eso no le suponía ningún problema.

Pulsó unas teclas y desplazó el ratón hacia la pantalla que le interesaba. El botón de Enter sonó como un crujido cuando localizó el programa que requería para esa ocasión. En sus lentes apareció reflejada la lista de códigos y nombres que debía revisar. Uno de ellos parpadeaba de manera alarmante.

Por acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No, no, el centro neurálgico olfativo funcionaba perfectamente. Debía ser un problema propio de la unidad. Ordenaría a las más cercanas que la trajeran ante ella para hacer las revisiones adecuadas.

Se sentía orgullosa de sus pequeñas amigas. Gracias a ellas podía tener acceso a rincones de Nueva York que hasta entonces desconocía. Era consciente del poder que había creado con sus manos, y debía manejarlo con cuidado. Las cadenas de su moral era lo poco que la ataba a su humanidad. Romperlas era algo impensable.

Las ruedas de la silla giraron cuando fue al otro extremo del panel, donde estaba su portátil morado. En la tapa había un adhesivo con un mensaje sobre el fondo de una ciudad submarina: «_NO GODS OR KINGS. ONLY MAN_». Estiró un momento sus muñecas y maximizó la grabación que le interesaba. Su unidad favorita, _REM, _había entrado finalmente en el departamento.

Al fin pudo triangular la zona de actividad de los trajeados. No había encontrado ningún nexo fehaciente con la desaparición de intelectuales. Aún no lo tenía claro, pero debía existir. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que los inquilinos de esa casa serían las siguientes víctimas, e iba a encontrar la prueba definitiva para poder inculpar a esos hombres. Previamente intentó meterse en la furgoneta que tantas veces había visto ya por ese barrio, aunque una especie de interferencia le hacía perder contacto con sus unidades. Como si emplearan una frecuencia de inactivación específica.

Se subió las gafas que iban cayendo por su nariz. _REM _había entrado por la ventana del salón. Sus patas finas le permitieron desplazarse en silencio por la moqueta azul. En las paredes color crema se presentaban varias fotos familiares. Ella no esperaba otra cosa, pero debía ser insistente si pretendía encontrar algo de interés.

A través del centro neurálgico iba indicando a _REM _ por dónde debía ir. Los minutos se fueron sucediendo como horas, y por mucho que inspeccionaba cada rincón o detalle no daba con la solución a su incógnita.

En el ático se llevó una sorpresa. Alguien había hecho del lugar un taller de robótica y electrónica. Incluso vio una pequeña cámara de seguridad. «Está oscuro. Y en el caso de llevar visión nocturna implementada lo que va a ver no debe despertar ninguna sospecha». Aquella era otra de las ventajas de las pequeñas ayudantes. Incluso pillándolas habría que sudar la gota gorda para rastrearla. Era muy consciente de los riesgos cuando comenzó su cometido hará unas semanas.

«¿Quién habrá hecho esto?», se preguntó. El padre de la familia no trabajaba en el ámbito tecnológico; y aun tomando la mecánica como hobbie el nivel de conocimientos empleados en la fabricación de los artilugios era excesivamente alto. Pese a eso, dudaba mucho que esa tecnología fuera lo que atraía a los hombres trajeados. En comparación con otros científicos ese hallazgo no era nada del otro mundo.

«Aun así debo admitir que está haciendo un excelente trabajo», pensó cuando examinó de cerca el cachivache que ocupaba el medio de la mesa. Parecía un teléfono militar.

Ya tan solo quedaba la habitación del chico de la casa. Excluyendo el ático en el resto de estancias no había nada fuera de lugar. Inspiró y espiró, intentando contener la frustración que oprimía su pecho. No quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que se hiciera de día, y cuatro sesiones sin dormir le estaban pasando factura. Si normal parecía estar muerta, con aquellas ojeras sería un zombi.

—Necesito un café —En la habitación había instalado una cafetera para las noches duras. Se concedió tres minutos de distracción mientras iba a prepararse uno. Puso a _REM _en modo automático. El PC comenzaría a pitar si encontraba alguna curiosidad.

Fue cambiar el filtro de la máquina y la alarma se activó justo después.

Olvidando su ración de cafeína casi rompió la silla al volver a sentarse con brusquedad. Mientras ponía el portátil en su regazo se inclinó tanto como pudo, dispuesta a analizar lo que tenía delante.

La visión de _REM _mostraba el dormitorio desde el techo. Sentado, apoyado en la pared, había un robot pequeño. Parecía hecho con chatarra, pero construido de una manera sofisticada. Su unidad había sido bastante precavida para situarse lo más lejos posible de los sensores de movimiento que posiblemente llevaría incorporados. No había que ser un visionario para suponer que el chico que dormía apaciblemente era el responsable del autómata y el resto de artilugios del desván.

Sin embargo, el robot no era lo más sorprendente de la habitación.

A lo largo de casi diecisiete años de vida había presenciado cosas que pocos hombres llegarían a creer. El universo era un entresijo de misterios que ansiaban ser resueltos, y su alma científica luchaba cada día por avanzar un paso en el camino hacia la verdad. Eran escasas las ocasiones en las que debía detenerse un momento a pensar si esa empresa no estaría condenada a la perdición. Ese instante era uno de ellos.

Mil y una preguntas despertaron en ella el fuego de la curiosidad. Notó cómo su cuerpo liberaba una descarga de adrenalina ante aquel descubrimiento. El joven durmiente no era consciente de las sensaciones que había revivido en ella. Si antes había sentido curiosidad por sus habilidades en la tecnología, su propia existencia captó ahora toda su atención.

Estudió su expresión relajada. La gente normal sentiría rechazo ante aquellos rasgos pseudohumanoides, mas esas mejillas suaves le suscitaban cierta…atracción. Sus hombros desnudos dejaban entrever una protuberancia característica en la espalda. Los brazos reposaban por encima de las sábanas, que terminaban en dos manos gruesas e inusuales. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo no habría sospechado algo así? ¿Cómo sería el tacto de su piel? ¿Y su anatomía? ¿Y su fisiología? Esa respiración pausada tenía algo de hipnótico…

Parpadeó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía controlarse. Era peligrosa, lo sabía demasiado bien. No podía permitir volar su imaginación si no quería precipitarse de manera indebida.

No obstante se permitió disfrutar de un pequeño rasgo. Un detalle, una imperfección adorable que concordaba perfectamente con su personalidad.

Su boca entreabierta. Tenía un diastema.

* * *

**Porra = **En este contexto significa «Joder» en portugués (primera lengua en Brasil)

**Aclaraciones: **La frase que estaba en el adhesivo del portátil es característica de la saga de videojuegos **_Bioshock. _**Asimismo, el nombre de **Exodus **es una pequeña referencia al episodio de TMNT 2k3, si bien solo en sentido denominativo. Asimismo, la referencia a **Sherlock Holmes **del último capítulo es la frase del final, la que empieza por «Si eliminas lo imposible...».

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Por mi parte disfrutando de mis últimas semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar quinto de Medicina. Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo. Las vacaciones se me han pasado rápido, pero también las he aprovechado bien. Incluso he conseguido un nuevo PC, desde el cual he escrito este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, así como las señas que he ido dejando sobre la dinámica que seguirán las relaciones entre ciertos personajes. Poco a poco voy presentando las distintas subtramas de los siguientes arcos argumentales de «4», y deseo de todo corazón que os gusten.

Paso a **agradecimientos: **

**marita: **_Soy consciente de que estas escenas que meto al final de los capítulos dejan más preguntas que respuestas; pero no por nada las responderé más adelante. ¡No sabía que en México se empleaba la palabra «puchero»! En España es una expresión muy pero que muy andaluza, y de ahí mi decisión de aclararlo. La referencia a Sherlock Holmes la he especificado en Aclaraciones ^^. Quizás April tenga que ver algo con el reencuentro, ¿quién sabe? Saludos desde España. _

**Queca:** _¡Gracias una vez más por tus ánimos! Aunque sean solo unas palabras, no sabéis lo que nos alegra a los escritores que dejéis un comentario, por muy simple que parezca. En serio, gracias de nuevo :) _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **_*esquiva las piedras* ¡Lo siento, Jami, lo siento! Ya dije que esa escena la tenía planeada desde el principio XD. Sí, procuro que todas las cosas pasen por algo. Poco a poco los distintos pjs irán apareciendo, conociéndose... no quiero decirte nada por los spoilers, pero prometo que habrá un poco de todo. Puedes estar tranquila, el final de este arco va a impactar. O al menos tengo intención de hacerlo. _

**I Love Kittens Too: **_Me ENCANTAN ese tipo de coincidencias. Es como cuando intentas buscar la solución a un problema, tienes la solución justo delante de tus narices y no te das cuenta XD. Procuraré no ser tan exagerado en el futuro, pero no prometo nada *se ríe socarronamente*. No, en serio, espero que el capi te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. _

**Rose Black Dragon:** _Decidí mantener el Apritello (al principio aborrecía la pareja, aunque ahora me es indiferente), ya que quiero explorar algo el romance aun sin gustarme. Además, siempre y cuando no se abuse de él, las relaciones amorosas pueden suponer una gran oportunidad de introspección de personaje. Quizás es el que ha salido mejor parado de los hermanos, aunque en el futuro eso puede ser relativo. Ya has visto al rato que pudo ir al Instituto sin grandes problemas. Reconozco que es complicado, eso sí. Creo que soy de los pocos fickers de TMNT que se han atrevido a plantear una manera por la que uno de nuestros héroes puede hacerse pasar por humano. Enfermo, pero humano XD. No te imaginas lo zonzos que son algunos adolescentes, al menos en mi antiguo instituto. Me hizo gracia que Donatello te recordara a mi cuando estaba en clase, mas no soy tan así, ¿eh? _

_Me alegra que te guste mi enfoque inicial de Irma. Voy a hacerla evolucionar en una dirección algo...atípica, aunque espero que os guste lo que tengo preparado. La subtrama relacionada con los Números quizá tarde algo más en volver a salir; pero tendrán su porción en la trama principal. _

_P.S: Lo del pequeño paso de la tortuga no es casual. ¿Te suena algo que pasó en 1969? ;) _

¡Y ya está! Espero con muuuucha ilusión vuestros comentarios. En serio, no os cortéis. Aunque creáis que no tenéis nada que decir, un simple «Me ha gustado» anima más de lo que pensáis.

No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Supongo que para **finales de Septiembre-principios de Octubre.** Depende de lo atareado que me tenga el inicio de curso (¡por primera vez voy a piso! Siempre he estado en Residencia, así que podéis imaginar mis nervios XD), y de lo largo que me salga el capítulo. Cada vez me salen más extensos. Debo encontrar una manera de relajarme, sí, señor XD. Ahora me voy, que estamos de Feria en mi pueblo y en media hora he quedado con mis amigos *salta de emoción*

¡Un abrazo!

Os quiere.

Jomagaher


	22. Leyendas (Como una supernova-IV)

—**CAPÍTULO 19. LEYENDAS—**

—¿Donnie?

—¿Sí?

Tras un instante de dudoso silencio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro:

—Nada, nada —Dejó los libros en la taquilla con mayor brusquedad de la habitual. Varios de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo, dispuestos a disfrutar de la hora de recreo—. Es una tontería.

—April —La cogió del brazo con suavidad, y al fin lo miró a la cara. Su expresión la delataba—. No me mientas.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Tragó saliva a tiempo que comenzaba a respirar un poco más rápido.

No se trataba de un episodio aislado. Desde hace dos, quizá tres días notaba a su mejor amiga mucho más distante de lo habitual. Podía visualizarla, dando vueltas en torno al lienzo y resoplando. No encontraba la manera de continuarlo. Cuando lo maquillaba para las clases respondía con energía y alegría, lo normal en ella. Aun así a Donatello no se le escapaban las ojeras marcadas, y su corazón se encogía al imaginar qué podría estar preocupándola. Intentaba tranquilizarse pensando que era una fase, el estrés de comienzo de curso. Y pese a eso iba a peor. Ese instante de duda era la prueba que necesitaba para intervenir:

—Yo… —Parpadeó repetidamente. Miró alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca—. Algo no va bien. Nada bien.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Las noticias de estos días. ¿Un bloque de hielo que aparece de la nada? ¿La desaparición del doctor Falco? —Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vio al afamado neurólogo. La policía no tuvo más remedio que confirmar su desaparición—. Eso no es nada normal, Donnie.

—Es raro, sí; pero no debes preocuparte p…

—¡Hablo en serio! —interrumpió nerviosa—. Ayer al sacar la basura vi una furgoneta parada en la acera del frente. Era la misma que la noche anterior, y la otra. ¡Incluso estaba delante del Instituto cuando comenzó el curso! La llevaban dos hombres idénticos. Es como si… —Tomó aire e intentó ordenar sus ideas. La piel de su frente comenzaba a transpirar una fina capa de sudor—. Anoche tuve una pesadilla. Nueva York estaba en ruinas. Empecé a andar y no había nadie hasta que los encontré… —Tragó saliva—. Muertos. En la carretera, en la acera, colgados de las farolas. Por todos lados. Los gusanos salían de sus bocas abiertas de horror.

» Seguí adelante. Reconocí a nuestros compañeros de clase, a la vecina del piso de arriba. A Tyler. Tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre lo que podía haber causado ese desastre. Una fuerza me empujaba a seguir, y no quería, no quería saberlo —Cada vez le costaba más mantener la voz—. Finalmente vi a papá unos metros más adelante. No se movía. Y a su lado estabas tú —Su labio inferior temblaba—. Eras el único que seguía vivo. El último. P-pero… te estaba estrangulando. No podías respirar —Apretó una mano contra su pecho, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Su respiración comenzaba a ser audible—. Intentabas liberarte, aunque estabas muy débil. Y yo te apretaba el cuello más y más…

—Un momento, ¿cómo que me estabas apretando el cuello?

—¡Era yo! —explotó de manera tan brusca que Donatello dio un paso atrás— Lo comprendí entonces ¡Yo era la que había matado a toda esa gente! Era yo… aunque tampoco me reconocía. Murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a comprender mientras me mirabas traicionado. Te estaba matando con mis propias manos, y sentía que yo moría contigo.

» Corrí para detenerla. Habías cerrado los ojos, apenas te retorcías ya. Extendí la mano, casi la rozaba…y me desperté —El llanto que amenazaba con salir fue sustituido por un repentino agotamiento. Se miró las manos casi con horror—. Me pareció tan real todo que…que…

—Hey, tranquila. Ya ha pasado. Todo va bien —Con mimo acarició el cuello de la chica. Pudo notar la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo de los días—. Los sueños y las pesadillas son una mezcla de miedos, fantasías y recuerdos lejanos. No siempre significan lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza. Nunca harías daño a nadie—Hizo una pausa—. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes —terminó en tono dulce.

No respondió enseguida. En su lugar se acercó aún más al mutante y apoyó la cabeza en su plastrón. Aunque evitó manifestar el sobresalto por el gesto sí tuvo que sentir cómo su corazón latía más rápido. Para alivio del mutante, casi todos se habían ido a la cafetería o al patio. En un arrebato de tristeza rodeó a su amiga con los brazos. Los hombros de la chica se sacudieron ligeramente.

—La cabeza me va a estallar —sollozó un poco—. Tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo va a ocurrir. Las señales están ahí, y soy la única que se da cuenta. O a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca.

No solo hablaba por sí mismo cuando concluyó que April era, ciertamente, una persona especial. Nunca llegó a presenciar alguno de los eventos paranormales a los que aludió cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, en ocasiones notaba una vibración difusa en el ambiente. Siempre era cuando se estresaba, y siempre era en torno a ella. Nunca le habló de las noches en vela que pasó investigando acerca de ondas cerebrales, percepción y telequinesia. Pero nada. Ningún estudio concluyente. Y aun ansiando comprender los entresijos de la mente de April jamás la sometería a alguna prueba. No hasta encontrar una manera que no la pusiera en riesgo.

Podía advertir la vibración ahora, como una cuerda tensa que podía romperse si no tenía cuidado. Dicha cuerda se encontraba atada a un mecanismo cuyos efectos desconocía. Era mejor no cortarla, por el bien de la gente. Pero sobre todo por el de...

—April. ¿Confías en mí?

Consiguió lo que quería. La chica dio un respingo y se separó de él lo justo para mirarlo cara a cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Solo responde.

—Siempre lo he hecho, Donatello —replicó al acto. Llamarlo por su nombre completo fue algo que escapó a sus cálculos—. Puedo dudar de varias cosas, hasta de mi padre; pero nunca, y repito, nunca dudaría de ti. Ni se te ocurra volver a preguntármelo.

Daba igual el tiempo que pasara. April siempre conseguía revolver su interior de todas las maneras. Con mimo limpió las lágrimas que humedecían su expresión.

—Escúchame muy bien entonces, ¿de acuerdo? No estás loca, no eres peligrosa, y desde luego no te va pasar nada de nada mientras yo esté contigo. Todo va bien —Una inocente esperanza comenzó a resurgir en sus ojos azules—. Confía en mí. No olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado, Princesa.

La chica parpadeó a tiempo que sus labios formaban una «o». Acto seguido empujó repentinamente al quelonio en un ataque de risa. Donatello quedó lívido, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado hasta que April misma lo aclaró:

—Hacía años que no me llamabas Princesa —jadeó a duras penas, aún sin poder parar—. Me has recordado a cuando hacías del Doctor Blip. Te parecías tanto a él…

Tardó un segundo en procesar aquello, y entonces se azoró. Cuando eran pequeños imitaban a los personajes de "_Super Robo Mecha Force Five!". _Desde el principio a Donatello le llamó la atención el amor no correspondido entre el doctor Blip y la Princesa (aunque la historia finalizó sin concluir dicho asunto)_. _Ya pasó la edad en la que jugaban a esos juegos. Sin embargo, April seguía siendo la Princesa. _Su_ Princesa.

«Al menos la he hecho reír», pensó casi contagiándose de la alegría de la chica.

—Gracias, Doctor Blip. Necesitaba esto —terminó guiñándole el ojo. Y esta vez sí sonaba sincera.

—Todo sea por su majestad —Hizo una reverencia, siguiéndole el juego.

Sus facciones se enternecieron. La vibración había vuelto a desaparecer.

—En serio, muchas gracias Donnie. Contigo me siento capaz hasta de luchar contra el mundo.

Y por primera vez en tiempo, él también se sintió así. Comentarios como aquellos le hacían recordar al quelonio la visión distinta que ella tenía de él. Temía el día en que un hombre entrara en la vida de April y pasara a un frío segundo plano.

«Pero yo y solo yo soy _su_ Doctor Blip». Respondió a las palabras de su amiga con una sonrisa, aunque ella no pudiera verla.

Un siseo lejano a sus espaldas, como un objeto liso deslizándose por el suelo encerado. Pero Donatello no lo estaba escuchando.

El amor verdadero está a la vuelta de la esquina, decían; pero eso solo ocurría en novelas de adolescentes. Quizás esa persona nunca aparecería ante ella ya que, para empezar, no existía.

El siseo fue haciéndose más fuerte, acompañado de unos golpecitos suaves.

Quizás, a su debido tiempo, llegaría el día en el que April le llegaría a ver como algo más que un amigo. Sería entonces, y solo entonces…

—¡DONNIE!

Se apartó justo a tiempo. Algo negro y redondo pasó dónde milésimas antes tenía el pie y chocó fuertemente contra la taquilla de April. Donatello sintió reverberar el sonido metálico en su cabeza. Esa cosa siguió girando hasta detenerse.

—Menos mal —April suspiró aliviada—. Te veía en el suelo.

—Reflejos ninja —comentó para aligerar la situación. Volvió a centrarse en el objeto y lo cogió. Tardó un poco en reconocerlo, y la conclusión lo desconcertó—. ¿Una pastilla de hockey?

—No una cualquiera. Es _la _pastilla de hockey —Alguien subrayó la palabra con una generosa dosis de chulería—. Y ahora, ¿me la devuelves o no?

Entre April y Donatello había aparecido un chico tan alto como este último, aunque mucho más delgado. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras, así como vaqueros del mismo color. No estaban en muy buen estado, al igual que la oscura sudadera de mangas rotas que llevaba por encima de la camiseta.

—Podrías haberme hecho daño —espetó, tendiéndole la pastilla. Donatello observó sus dedos finos, cubiertos de tiritas.

—Pero no lo hice, ¿verdad, campeón? —respondió con una mueca torcida. Le faltaban dos o tres dientes delanteros y tenía el tabique nasal algo desviado. Frunció el ceño: si pretendía caerle bien estaba yendo por muy mal camino.

—Está prohibido sacar material deportivo fuera del pabellón —April intervino en tono aprehensivo. Cruzó los brazos, esperando alguna justificación.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto? —Extendió el brazo. En la otra mano tenía un palo de hockey. Lo movió un momento entre sus dedos mientras seguía hablando—. Es mío, y lleva toda la vida conmigo. Una regañina no me va a separar de él, pelirroja.

—¿Pelirroja? —Enarcó una ceja, aún sin bajar la guardia.

_Seas quien seas vete por donde viniste y déjanos en paz. _

El joven posó su mano sobre la taquilla, a escasos centímetros de la chica. Ante tal acercamiento lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse repentinamente. April no tenía manera de escapar a sus ojos castaño oscuro. A Donatello no le gustó nada la sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios. No era una expresión precisamente cálida o amistosa. Abrió la boca para advertirle, pero él se adelantó:

—Si lo prefieres te puedo llamar _cariño_

Su voz se había vuelto más grave. Lenta. _Sensual. _

El empujón fue instantáneo. Cuando vio que casi lo hizo caer se percató de que había imprimido mayor fuerza de la que había querido. ¿O era al revés?

—Sigue agobiándola y tendrás problemas —escupió con actitud amenazante. April quedó donde estaba, con la cabeza gacha. Tenía las orejas coloradas.

—¡Tío, para el carro! —Se agachó sin desviar su atención de Donatello para recoger su palo. Al incorporarse pasó la mano por su cabello azabache. Tenía el flequillo recogido hacia atrás por un pañuelo que ocupaba prácticamente toda su frente— Tengo que hablar con tu amiga porque es mi tutora.

Todos los procesos mentales de Donatello se detuvieron. ¿Tutora?

April se había vuelto a incorporar. Ahora miraba al chico con renovada curiosidad:

—¡Tú eres Casey Jones!

Se le encendió la bombilla. ¿Casey Jones, el otro nuevo alumno de la clase? ¿El que aún no se había dignado a aparecer? ¿El que había sido expulsado de su antiguo instituto?

—El mismo —Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo—. Ya había oído hablar de ti, April. Nadie tiene el cabello de un color tan intenso como el tuyo —Tenía estampada en la cara otra de sus (patéticas) sonrisas—. ¿Sorprendida?

—No te imaginaba…así.

Donatello percibió (para su desgracia) el sutil tono detrás de aquellas palabras, y prestó atención a la conversación que empezó a desarrollarse entre ellos dos. A cada instante que pasaba aborrecía más y más ese adolescente irritablemente extrovertido que se hacía llamar Casey Jones. Por más empeño que ponía el quelonio no encontraba una palabra lo suficientemente despectiva para describir la superficialidad que desprendía por los cuatro costados. Su sonrisa interesada le dolía a la vista, más todavía la manera en la que se acercaba sutilmente a April. «Un aspirante a delincuente a merced de la testosterona. Eso es»

Esperaba encontrar en April la misma desaprobación, pero vio impotente cómo poco a poco se iba relajando ante su presencia. ¿Sonriendo? ¿Le estaba sonriendo?

«¡¿No ves cómo te mira, April?! ¡Espabila!», habría dicho de haber podido. Pese a eso su única opción era permanecer en silencio, esperando con insufrible paciencia que Casey lo mirara de nuevo para dejarle claro que no era bienvenido.

—¡Hey, no tienes ni idea de las cosas que hago! —La chica exclamó en broma.

—¿Como qué? ¿Participar en olimpiadas de ciencia?

—Te gusta pulsar botones, ¿no, Jones? —respondió con complicidad, aunque siguió con voz más calmada—. Podemos quedar esta tarde y te pongo al día de lo que hemos dado hasta hoy.

—Estoy a tus órdenes, pelirroja.

_Una pulla más y... _

—Por favor, don Juan. Al menos esfuérzate en flirtear de una manera más realista. Es tan forzado que me pregunto por qué lo estás haciendo.

Los tres se volvieron hacia la persona que había aparecido de la nada. Irma apretaba los libros de Biología contra su pecho como si se tratara de un escudo. Sus labios morados dibujaban una línea recta y tensa. Pese a sus palabras cargadas de escepticismo en ningún momento elevó la voz. Por primera vez Donatello realmente agradeció su contundencia. Sobre todo cuando Casey quedó como si le hubiera caído una jarra de agua fría.

—¡¿Y tú de qué vas?! —escupió cuando pensaba que se había convertido en una estatua.

—Voy de que te interpones entre mi taquilla y yo —El joven alternó la mirada entre Irma y el armarito. Tras un resoplido se apartó con las manos en los bolsillos—. Gracias —Sin más dilación la abrió y metió sus libros.

—¿Qué pegatina tienes ahí pegada? —inquirió el chico, levantando las cejas pobladas—. ¿_Mass Effect_? ¿Y eso qué es?

—Un videojuego —replicó sin prestarle mayor atención. Dio una vuelta en redondo—. ¿Tienes un hueco, Donatello? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Sin esperar respuesta le cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de él. El gesto le había pillado tan desprevenido que se dejó llevar, aún sorprendido.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —Se despidió April antes de continuar hablando con Casey, aunque la voz de ambos rápidamente se extinguió.

Su mente vagó un instante, recordando lo que le contó su amiga acerca del sistema de tutelaje.

El Instituto Roosevelt ofrecía un recurso de apoyo académico a través de colaboraciones entre alumnos y profesores. Un compañero con peores calificaciones se amparaba bajo la tutela de otro con el fin de adquirir un hábito de estudio y mejorar su situación. Los voluntarios debían solicitar la entrada al programa y su caso era valorado por el profesorado del estudiante en cuestión. Una vez aceptado y asignado un compañero, si el trabajo tenía unos resultados positivos se valoraría positivamente de cara a las calificaciones finales.

April decidió apuntarse por esto último. Desde que Kirby le prometió que si mejoraba sus notas la inscribiría una Academia de Arte estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Pese a los nervios de la chica Donatello estaba seguro de que aceptarían su solicitud: académicamente pasaba sin pena ni gloria, pero su esfuerzo y constancia eran encomiables. El quelonio la admiraba por ello: no era rara la ocasión en la que dejaba un artilugio a medio hacer porque la inspiración lo abandonaba.

En su momento compartió la alegría de su mejor amiga. Pero ahora estaba frustrado. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza aquella variable. Una variable llamada Casey Jones.

«Y no me gusta nada».

Pasaron por otro pasillo idéntico al anterior. Las botas militares de Irma sonaban como un metrónomo al pisar el suelo, y eso no ayudaba a evadir posibles miradas curiosas. Bueno, incluso siendo discretos también llamarían la atención: aquel día Irma iba vestida casi totalmente de negro. Más que de costumbre, claro.

—¿P-pero qué haces? —Consiguió preguntar a la vez que procuraba no tropezar. Delante de él veía cómo su pelo, de mechones morados, ondeaba a cada movimiento.

—Ahorrarte un disgusto. Tus ojos echaban chispas. Un minuto más y habrías llegado a las manos —hablaba en voz alta y directa mientras subían las escaleras hacia la primera planta—. Comprendo tus celos pero créeme, Casey es inofensivo.

¿«Comprendo tus celos»? ¿Tan evidente había sido? Siempre había tenido cuidado de no dejarse controlar por sus sentimientos, mucho menos con April delante. Donatello se consideraba inteligente, pero el ojo clínico de Irma era mucho más preciso que la mayoría de científicos con los que había hablado en internet. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con «tus celos»? ¿A los propios de un hermano menor, o más bien los de…?

—¿Y cómo estás segura de eso?

Lo miró por encima del hombro. El mensaje le quedó bastante claro.

—Además, no mentía cuando dije que quería enseñarte algo.

Justo entonces empujó una puerta de metal, emitiendo un chirrido que reverberó en el corredor desierto. Donatello permaneció bajo el marco, contemplando desde la entrada el laboratorio de Biología.

Exhaló un suspiro de admiración. El mundo, las preocupaciones, April y todo lo demás quedó fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. El silencio reinaba entre las mesas oscuras, cuya superficie estaba completamente ocupada por matraces y tubos de ensayo. Incluso había tarros con soluciones de formol y alcohol a distintos porcentajes. Algo más alejado había un microscopio bastante actual, aunque no había muestras a la vista para poder observar a través de él. Llegó al otro extremo de la sala, con ventanas que mostraban el patio de recreo y más allá. Las hojas de un verde roble se enramaban ante él. Parecían lucecitas verdes al sol de mañana. Sintió que bajo el gorro ruso comenzaba a sudar, pero no tuvo más remedio que contenerse las ganas de rascarse la nuca.

Al frente había una mesa, y detrás de ella la pizarra. Empotrada al lado identificó un anaquel repleto de volúmenes de Zoología, Botánica y guías dicotómicas. Subió el estrado del profesor y se acercó a la estantería. Cogió un libro y lo abrió por una página al azar. La doble cadena de ADN se desplegó ante él, ocupando toda la página.

—Me pasé bastante tiempo desempolvándolos. Ni los profesores los leen, y es una auténtica pena.

Irma lo observaba con expresión imperturbable, piernas entrecruzadas y espalda apoyada en la pared de yeso. Estaba al lado de una de las ventanas. Con un brazo apoyado en la repisa le hizo señas para que se acercara. Devolvió el ejemplar a su sitio y acudió junto a ella.

—Mira y observa —instó a Donatello con un movimiento de cabeza.

Abajo estaba el patio. No distaba mucho del panorama típico de un Instituto americano: unos chicos jugaban en la cancha de baloncesto, otros tantos estaban en una esquina, con diversas consolas portátiles. Buscó a April, pero parecía no haber ni rastro de ella. Lo mismo podía decir de Casey.

¿Seguirían hablando en el pasillo? Por un segundo su mente divagó por posibilidades desagradables, aunque la voz de la razón lo salvó una vez más: conocía a April. Confiaba en ella. No haría ninguna tontería.

—¿Lo has encontrado ya?

Las palabras de Irma lo devolvieron a la realidad. Rápidamente localizó lo que la joven quería que viera.

Le sorprendió menos de lo que esperaba verlos al lado de la verja. Estaban fuera, demasiado erguidos para tratarse de una postura natural. Hablaban entre ellos sin apenas gesticular. Cuando vio la furgoneta blanca fue consciente de que debería haberlo supuesto desde el primer momento.

—Los hombres del mensaje que me enviaste. «El ataque de los clones» —sentenció él mismo. La chica asintió.

¿Cómo no había caído antes? Recordó verlos el primer día de Instituto, pero estaba tan nervioso por la nueva experiencia que dejó el tema totalmente aparcado en la memoria. Incluso cuando April le habló de ellos hace un rato ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Desde que comenzó el curso los he visto en ese mismo sitio —El tono neutro de Irma parecía distante—. Puedo dar fe de que no se mueven de ahí en toda la mañana. Tan solo cuando suena el timbre de fin de clases se vuelven a meter en su furgoneta y se van. Es como si estuvieran buscando a su siguiente víctima.

_Ayer al sacar la basura vi una furgoneta parada en la acera del frente… _

—Te estás precipitando —señaló el quelonio. El sol incidía inclemente a través del cristal, y el ambiente cerrado del laboratorio no estaba ayudando a liberarse de la sensación de sofoco—. Leí ese pdf, y ya te dije que parecía literalmente un reportaje del _History Channel_*. Debe tratarse de una coincidencia.

—Una vez leí en un libro: «Las coincidencias no existen. Todo es un entramado de relaciones superpuestas de algo que llamamos Destino». En condiciones normales jamás estaría de acuerdo con esa frase. Aun así, es innegable que el archivo hablaba de unos individuos, por decirlo de alguna manera, _antinaturales. _Sus expresiones son impertérritas, casi no gesticulan al hablar. Todos tenemos pequeños gestos, sutilezas que delatan nuestras intenciones. Ese es uno de los atributos que denotan nuestra humanidad, para bien y para mal.

» Pero en este caso…es distinto. Algo en ellos me inquieta, y por mucho que teorizo no doy con una respuesta satisfactoria —Hizo una pausa. Cerca de ellos un pájaro comenzó a piar—. ¿Puede seguir siendo una coincidencia? Claro que sí. Aun así parece extraño que poco después de que el mensaje comience a circular por Nueva York empecemos a ver a estos extraños personajes. Lo mejor será andar con los ojos bien abiertos, al menos durante un tiempo.

_Era la misma que la noche anterior, y la otra. ¡Incluso estaba delante del Instituto cuando comenzó el curso! La llevaban dos hombres idénticos. Es como si… _

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Un nudo comenzaba a tomar forma en su pecho, y aunque quería pensar que desconocía su procedencia, en el fondo no era así.

—Créeme, si digo algo no es por generar temor o preocupación —respondió en tono consecuente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron inquisitivos mientras ladeaba la cabeza—. Solo quería mostrártelo, nada más. Si tuviera otras intenciones te las habría dicho. Aborrezco mentir, ya sabes. Es como ese proverbio, «el hombre es esclavo de sus palabras».

_«…_y dueño de su silencio». Nunca mentía, eso se lo concedía. No obstante, lo que callaba era otro tema. La chica podía ser muy perspicaz, pero él también lo era: Irma sabía más de lo que contaba. Era algo que percibió al poco de conocerla, y en aquel momento fue más que evidente.

La atención de la joven había vuelto a perderse en el patio, en la multitud de adolescentes que sí se centraban en cuestiones propias de su edad. Se pasó un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja. Donatello observó que tenía un pequeño implante rodeando parte de su contorno. Parecía un audífono. ¿Tenía problemas de audición? Si era así nunca se lo había contado. Además, desde esa perspectiva podía apreciar mejor sus facciones. April no era la única que había tenido problemas de sueño estos últimos días.

_Irma Languinstein. ¿Quién eres tú? _

La pregunta no era retórica. Había tratado bastante con ella, aunque fuera online, para asegurarse de que ir con segundas intenciones no formaba parte de sus intereses. El gran intelecto que compartían les otorgó con el tiempo una saludable rivalidad amistosa. Disfrutaba de las conversaciones que mantenían hasta bien entrada la noche, versando sobre temas tan interesantes como la Teoría de cuerdas o el devenir de la robótica. En ocasiones sus opiniones diferían y empezaban una discusión, aunque al final se sorprendían mutuamente con sus reflexiones. Aquel aprendizaje recíproco había asentado las bases de esa relación.

Pero, ¿qué sabía acerca de su familia? ¿Y sus gustos más allá de la ciencia? ¿Tendría algún otro amigo fuera de internet? A todas esas cuestiones siempre había respondido de manera muy genérica. Una vez le habló de sus padres, que estaban de viaje… y nada más.

Tampoco se adentraba en temas personales. Siempre era Donatello quien acudía a ella con inseguridades. Su paciencia al aconsejarle era encomiable, pudiendo hablar durante horas hasta cerciorarse de que el chico había conseguido tranquilizarse. No tardó en ser consciente de ello, y se sintió mal por la situación desequilibrada. Sin embargo, cuando preguntaba cómo estaba siempre respondía de igual manera: «Bien».

Todo el mundo tiene pormenores en su día a día. Irma _debía _tenerlos también. ¿Por qué entonces ese silencio?

Sospechaba la respuesta. Los problemas del día a día no eran más que eventos superfluos de simple solución. O al menos esa era la visión que Irma tenía sobre ellos. Algo simple no podía afectarla, luego nunca faltaría a su principio de sinceridad al responder que estaba «Bien». ¿Para qué insistir entonces?

«La conozco y a la vez no sé nada de ella».

—Toda esta conversación me ha hecho pensar… —Irma se alejó de la ventana hasta quedar frente a la pizarra—. ¿Qué opinas de las leyendas?

Parpadeó.

—¿Las leyendas?

—Sí. En la población general se entiende como un relato folclórico.

—Igualmente tienen una base histórica. Eso es lo que las diferencia de los cuentos y las fábulas.

—Exacto —respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Independientemente de su veracidad, la historia que narra proviene de una fuente fidedigna. Cada autor (o autores) aportará después algo de su creatividad para hacer el relato más atractivo —Comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones de la mesa del profesor—. El asunto de los científicos es una leyenda en sí misma. Hombres clonados, secuestros encubiertos…en definitiva, recursos más propios de un amateur en la ciencia ficción.

» Sin embargo, partimos de un hecho irrevocable —Se incorporó de nuevo, con una tiza en la mano—. Los científicos están desapareciendo. Quizás no por lo que dice la leyenda, pero la verdad está ahí fuera.

«Y pienso averiguarla». Donatello leyó determinación en su mirada. Pero no dijo nada más, y él no era quién para apropiarse de su silencio.

—Descubrir la verdad no es simplemente eso. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño ejercicio de reflexión? —Posó la tiza sobre la superficie verde botella de la pizarra— Seguramente has oído hablar de…

—Los Kappas —leyó cuando terminó de escribir.

—La gente de a pie los llaman hombres-tortuga, ya que son muy similares a los quelonios —añadió, girándose repentinamente.

Contuvo las ganas de rascarse el dorso de la mano. ¿Debía tomarse como una ironía que de _todas_ las leyendas en el mundo hubiera escogido _precisamente _esa?

—Se tratan de criaturas pertenecientes a la mitología japonesa, concretamente a la época Edo —Irma cruzó los brazos, adoptando una postura didáctica—. Según el folclore son Yōkai, es decir, demonios. Viven en lagos y, aun curiosos, son muy reservados con los humanos. Cuando investigué sobre ellos había de todo: violaban mujeres, comían niños… pero también podían ser buenos. Sabían bastante de Medicina y Agricultura. Incluso aceptaban encargos de los humanos a cambio de pepinos, su comida favorita —Se sentó en la mesa. Empezó a balancear las piernas de manera alternante—. Cuando investigué sobre el origen de la leyenda encontré la _Andrias japonicus _o "Hanzaki", una salamandra agresiva de poderosas mandíbulas.

» Esa es una de las teorías más lógicas; pero hay otra más romántica. Se decía que los kappas tenían afinidad por el mundo espiritual, y que gracias a su ayuda aprendieron a camuflarse entre los humanos. De esa manera quedaría justificada su presunta desaparición, integrados en sociedad —Se subió las gafas con la muñeca—. Esos kappas podrían haber estado conviviendo con nosotros durante generaciones, y no nos habríamos dado cuenta.

Tragó saliva. Si antes no le gustaba la dirección que tomaba la conversación, ahora la odiaba. Irma permanecía tranquila, como si no pasara nada. Desconocía adónde quería llegar. «Y ojalá pudiera irme de allí y no saberlo».

—He aquí el ejercicio del que te hablaba: imaginemos un supuesto —«Mantén la calma. Por lo que más quieras, mantén la calma», se repetía una y otra vez ante los ojos inquisitivos de Irma—. Aquí, en el Instituto, descubrimos un kappa entre nosotros. Y no es un cualquiera. Hablamos de un amigo, alguien a quien creías conocer de hace tiempo. Es aquí cuando te pregunto, Donatello, y quiero que seas sincero: ¿Qué harías?

El silencio que precedió después podía cortarse con un cuchillo. La situación no podía ser más violenta para el quelonio. Entrecruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos, fingiendo reflexión.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Adónde quería llegar? Fue entonces cuando una vocecita muy aguda susurró a su conciencia:

_Lo sabe. _

No. No. Era imposible. Punto. Habían tomado demasiadas precauciones. Había sido discreto.

Los pensamientos se atropellaban en su mente. La ansiedad comenzaba de manera inevitable a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La chica seguía donde estaba, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Su respiración se aceleraba, el corazón amenazaba con salir de su plastrón. Cuando los brazos comenzaron a temblar sutilmente supo que debía pensar algo o se desmayaría de los nervios.

¿Decir que se sentía mal? ¿Huir directamente? ¿Atacar? No, eso era ridículamente drástico. E Irma seguía siendo una chica normal y corriente. Porque lo era, ¿no?

—¿Qué harías tú? —Parpadeó más de lo que hubiera querido mientras mantenían contacto visual. Una contrapregunta era una salida muy desesperada, lo sabía bien. Al menos pudo formularla con voz calmada.

La adolescente se encogió de hombros.

—Le preguntaría por qué no me lo ha dicho en todo este tiempo. Una vez sabido eso, guardaría el secreto.

Levantó la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado?

—No solo se trata de buscar la verdad, sino de que la sociedad esté preparada para ella. Las leyendas son verdades tergiversadas sin ningún fin. No obstante, podría caber la posibilidad de que alguna fuese modificada para _ocultar _una verdad entre falacias —Le sonrió. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron en persona, le estaba sonriendo. No esperaba que alguien tan serio como Irma pudiera ser tan_...cálido—. _Hablamos de un arma poderosa y a la vez delicada, Donatello. Casi nadie sabe manejarla, pero puedes estar tranquilo. Una vez conozca la verdad, sabré protegerla.

El timbre de clase rompió el momento. El joven pegó un respingo y miró el reloj de su móvil.

—¡Llegamos cinco minutos tarde! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a la salida. Cuando vio que Irma no se bajaba de la mesa se detuvo—. ¿No vienes?

—Ahora tenemos Historia —respondió mientras se desplazaba de nuevo al lado de la ventana—. No me gusta escuchar algo aprendido de memoria durante una hora. Demasiado aburrido.

—Oh…bueno. Nos vemos luego —Tras un último gesto abrió la puerta y se perdió de nuevo en el pasillo.

«Quizás es mejor así». Aquella conversación había despertado en él inquietudes inesperadas. Por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente había sido descubierto. No podía bajar la guardia, ni siquiera ante alguien que despertaba su simpatía.

«Una vez conozca la verdad, sabré protegerla». ¿Le estaba insinuando que podía confiarle el secreto, aun sin saber si realmente había uno? «No te precipites, Donatello. Ya habéis tenido conversaciones como esta. Cuando le da por pensar en algo le gusta desgranar todas las soluciones de las maneras más enrevesadas».

Sí. Era eso. Aquel pensamiento eliminó parte de sus preocupaciones. No podía decirle a April que dejara de ver cosas donde no las había si él era el primero en hacerlo. Cuando llegara a casa se daría una buena ducha y saldría como nuevo, sin pensamientos innecesarios ni paranoicos.

No había nada que temer.

Todo iba bien.

* * *

Irma aspiró el olor verde de las hojas. Los alumnos de Roosevelt volvían de nuevo a las clases, dejando el patio a merced de una renovada calma. No escapó a su atención la araña que salió con timidez de su escondite. Ésta ascendió silenciosamente la repisa hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del dorso de su mano. Los humanos pensaban que los arácnidos eran una amenaza, pero más bien era al revés. Tenían una belleza, un toque adorable que difícilmente podía describir de manera resumida. La chica lo descubrió a los cinco años, cuando se quedó observando cómo una tarántula hilvanaba su telaraña hasta que una de las limpiadoras la destrozó de un escobazo. La semilla del resentimiento, que por entonces ya había germinado, cobró mayor fuerza.

En el laboratorio de Biología no había escobas ni criadas amargadas. Tan solo se encontraban las dos. La araña sabía que la chica no era su enemiga. Por eso se acercó a ella sin temor a ser aplastada. La chica sabía que la araña no era su enemiga. Por eso dejó que ascendiera por su brazo hasta quedar en su cuello.

A lo lejos los hombres trajeados seguían en el mismo sitio. Ahora dudaba si compartir sus pensamientos con Donatello había sido lo mejor. Admiraba su intelecto, y más su sensatez; aunque tenía un trasfondo inseguro que le hacía mucho daño.

Después de un largo suspiro sacó su móvil, cuya funda estaba adornada con telarañas y calaveras. Abrió la aplicación de la cámara y enfocó a la furgoneta. Unos segundos de quietud, un toque de botón y pudo sacar otra foto.

* * *

***= **_History Channel _es conocido por su sensacionalismo a la hora de hablar acerca de eventos paranormales. De ahí proviene la ironía de Donatello para manifestar su escepticismo.

**Aclaraciones: **La frase de «El hombre es esclavo de sus palabras pero dueño de su silencio» es de Aristóteles. Asimismo, la de «Las coincidencias no existen. Todo es un entramado de relaciones superpuestas de algo que llamamos Destino» pertenece a la primera parte de mi pena-fic «El Secreto de la Mariposa».

**Nota de autor: **¡Hola, tortufans! ¿Cómo lleváis todo? Como prometí, sobre estas fechas volvería con una nueva actualización. Eso sí, ha sido un milagro: he tenido que aprovechar todos los huecos que encontraba y en el piso aún no tenemos internet. He tenido que ir al de un amigo para poder subir el capítulo. Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido.

Y es que hay cosas que comentar. **Casey Jones **aparece por primera vez (al menos formalmente), aunque como en la serie de Nickelodeon no se ha ganado la simpatía de Donatello. No obstante, aviso: no os dejéis engañar por las apariencias. Tengo GRANDES planes para nuestro vigilante, y su personalidad es más compleja de lo que parece a primera vista. Dadme tiempo y veréis *guiño, guiño*. Paso a paso voy desarrollando a otros personajes, entre ellos a **Irma Languinstein. **Frustra un poco que en la serie apenas se desarrollara al personaje, pero al menos me permite incluir cosas «de mi cosecha» (como su afición por los videojuegos, que sutilmente he dejado caer XD). Como habréis visto es una persona un poco...especial, pero hacía tiempo que quería incluir en alguna de mis historias a alguien así.

Paso a los **agradecimientos, **pero antes preferiría hacer dos _menciones especiales: _

1) Ya lo hice en su momento, pero agradezco enormemente el esfuerzo de **Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista **por el MARAVILLOSO fanart que ha hecho sobre mi historia. Actualmente es el avatar de mi fic, aunque voy a ir mostrando distintas partes del dibujo a lo largo del tiempo ya que es demasiado grande. Aquí tenéis un enlace a su Deviantart si quitáis los espacios - jaesvive.d /a rt/Req uest-Four-souls-55 89 35557. Si tenéis cuenta en DA y os gusta, por favor, dad like y dejad comentario. Los artistas escribimos y dibujamos sin ánimo de lucro, y vuestra aprobación y comentarios son nuestro único combustible. Ya de antemano os doy las gracias de su parte ;)

2) No puedo publicar este capítulo sin mencionar a **Valengraitt. **Aun siendo a modo de PM sus rws han sido muy pero que muy ricos. Pero lo que más me gratifica son sus correcciones. Podréis pensar que soy un buen escritor, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me alegra que comentéis los errores que cometo, ya que así puedo aprender y seguir mejorando. Tuvo la amabilidad de explicar todos los errores que había encontrado, y no podía tener más razón. Os animo a que me comuniquéis todos los errores y opiniones que tengáis. No muerdo, en serio. Es más, los tendré en cuenta de cara al futuro.

Ahora sí, prosigo con las menciones de los rws:

**marita: **Gracias por tus fieles comentarios. Creo que eres de las lectoras que más tiempo lleva siguiendo la historia. Aun así te recomendaría que dado el tiempo que llevas participando activamente en ffnet te hicieras una cuenta. De esa manera habría podido responder a tus dudas por PM sin tener que esperar a actualizar. Ya ha llegado el momento, y para no saturar la nota de autor seré breve:

\- Kirby intentó buscar a los chicos. Pese a todo, no pudo tener mucha suerte: cuando uno está en una mazmorra del Clan del Pie, otro ni siquiera está en la ciudad y el último se encuentra en paradero desconocido, es difícil dar con ellos. Y mucho menos con los recursos que tiene un simple psicólogo. Kirby no parece un mal hombre, por lo que mentir al quelonio es un evento improbable.

\- Por supuesto que Donatello no se ha olvidado de sus hermanos. Solamente ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no es bueno estar recordándolos todo el día. Es lo que ocurre después de perder a un ser querido. Pasan los años y no los olvidas, pero los aparcas en tu mente y sigues adelante. Es una actitud natural.

No tengo problema si no te parece bien lo de Donnie y April. Es tu opinión, y como autor la debo respetar. Si te sirve de algo, estos días he acabado de planificar cómo voy a abordar este asunto tan delicado. Tardará tiempo para que veáis lo que tengo en mente, pero he hablado con amigos míos sobre el tema y opinan que es algo diferente a lo que se ha visto en otros casos. Tan solo dale tiempo y verás. Saludos desde España.

**I Love Kittens Too: **Ya, la cosa no salió muy bien para el dúo ninja. Esperemos que a Leonardo no le pase nada porque Karai saliera herida. Es cierto que la persona que espiaba a Donnie experimentaba cierta atracción hacia él, pero no toda atracción debe ir ligada de sentimientos románticos. Si pensamos con frialdad, un espécimen como Donatello es interesante.

**Bilbogirl: **No creo que actúe de esa manera, Bilbo. No pasa nada si tardas en dejar comentario. Todos tenemos una vida aparte de esto, y yo soy el primero consciente de ello. Por lo visto he dejado demasiado claro que estamos tratando de Tiger Claw, aunque el hecho de saber quién es no me chafa mucho los planes. Ya sabes, es un asesino mercenario, y los asesinos no matan por voluntad propia. Alguien lo habrá contratado...

**Kryptonita: **Me alegra ver que poco a poco sigues leyendo mi historia. No tengo prisa en que la lleves al día, y mucho si recibo rws tan orgásmicos como los tuyos XDD. Supongo que antes habrías visto el fanart de Hittosama que empezó a circular por Tumblr, y te habrías preguntado cómo Leo acababa uniéndose al Clan del Pie. Como has dicho, ahora todo tiene sentido XD. Yo también he salido muy satisfecho de la relación que he creado entre Leo y Karai. Hay camaradería entre ellos, y a la vez tienen sus fuertes diferencias. También, aun estando ligados de por vida está esa sensación de que ese vínculo podría ser su perdición (o eso siento cuando escribo interacciones entre ellos). Es curioso que opines que Karai influye mucho sobre Leo, porque creo que más bien ambos están equilibrados. No obstante, la influencia de Leo es más sutil, y solo el avance de la trama podrá mostrar en qué me baso para pensar eso.

Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo sobre los diálogos, aunque ya te dije que agradecería mucho algún ejemplo y cómo trabajarlo para pulirlos mejor. Ya me irás diciendo cuando puedas. Espero que el inicio de curso te esté yendo bien =D

**Akane Hitomi: ***Joma fangirlea sin escribir durante unos minutos debido a la presencia de una nueva lectora* ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que para cuando lleves la historia al día te siga pareciendo tan interesante como dices. PD: Yo también tengo ganas de probar un anpan, al menos una vez XD

Por cierto, ¿qué os ha parecido el final de temporada? A mi me ha destrozado los feels...pero también me ha empujado a dejar de ver la serie, al menos por un buen tiempo. Ya llevaba un tiempo que me decepcionaba con algunos derroteros que tomaba el guión (sumando algunos spoilers de la cuarta temporada). Me da coraje que manejen a ciertos pjs de esa manera, pero bueno, mejor alejarme un tiempo del fandom y la serie antes de enfadarme demasiado. Supongo que cuando deje de sentir eso o la serie mejore volveré a engancharme tan activamente como antes. Hasta entonces... mejor centrarme en otros temas.

¡Pero no pienso dejar mi historia! Podéis estar tranquilos, mi pasión por «4» está por encima de todo resentimiento que pueda tener. Seguiré actualizando y poniendo todo mi empeño. No por decisiones de los productores voy a pagarlo con vosotros. Por si acaso prefería aclararlo.

Que hablando de actualización... una vez más no os puedo dar una fecha precisa. Quinto de Medicina se me antoja muy duro, y la experiencia de piso igualmente me avoca a mantenerlo: comprar, limpiar y cocinar son cosas que no hacía antes, y debo ir adaptándome poco a poco. De esta manera calculo que sobre **finales de Octubre-mediados de Noviembre **volveré con un nuevo capítulo.

Y eso es todo. Siento mucho haber hecho una Nota de Autor tan extensa, pero debía contar muchas cosas y nunca se me ha dado bien resumir. Os prometo que para la próxima seré más escueto.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Os quiere.

Jomagaher.


	23. Ira (Como una supernova-V) (Parte I)

**Nota: **Debido a la extensión del capítulo se ha dividido en dos partes. La segunda se publicará en unos días junto a los Agradecimientos. (P.S: Normalmente lo habría publicado en días sucesivos, pero lo siento, he tenido algunos problemas personales que me han impedido tener el episodio escrito al completo)

_Capítulo dedicado a marita76 con motivo de su cumpleaños._

—**CAPÍTULO 20. IRA—**

Si Leonardo podía sacar algo en bueno de toda la situación, es que no había perdido el ojo. La contusión fue justo encima, en la ceja. Los nudillos del agresor debían tener alguna arista puntiaguda, y eso podría haber explicado el corte. En realidad no estaba seguro de ello ya que el susodicho había escapado sin oportunidad de atraparlo. «No pienses más por hoy», se reprendió. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, y aún más el brazo izquierdo. Bajo las vendas el arañazo seguía sin cerrarse. Lo sabía por aquel ardor desagradable que ascendía hasta la clavícula. Apenas sentía el tacto de sus dedos…

Hundió la cabeza en sus gruesas manos. Hacía tiempo no experimentaba el verdadero miedo, y eso junto a lo que sucedió después lo había dejado inmensamente agotado. No fue hasta llegar a la sede cuando la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta con horror que la kunoichi estaba empapada en sangre. Su pelo negro resaltaba más de la cuenta con su piel, que paulatinamente iba perdiendo color.

—¿Karai? —La sacudió suavemente. No respondió. Una imagen horrible atravesó su mente como un puño de hielo. La volvió a sacudir más fuerte— ¡Karai! —Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios caídos. El interior de Leonardo se revolvió de manera tormentosa— ¡KARAI!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. O quizás él dejó de percibir el tiempo como los demás. Un grito a lo lejos. Pasos. ¿Quién era? ¿Quiénes eran? En todos los casos no importaba. La vida de Karai se estaba haciendo pedazos, y por mucho que Leonardo la estrechaba contra él sabía que no podía unir los trozos. Alguien se la arrebató de las manos. «¡NO!», pensó (¿o grito?). Extendió los brazos hacia ella, pero al acto tiraron de él hacia atrás. Mordió, pataleó, arañó lo que los separaban. «¡No! ¡¿Dónde la lleváis?!». Una voz conocida dijo algo, y justo después notó un fuerte peso en su cabeza. De repente la periferia de su campo visual se volvió más oscura. Sus cinco sentidos quedaron bajo mínimos. El mundo se había vuelto vertical, y su mejilla izquierda estaba fría. ¿Mármol? ¿El suelo?

—… allí .—Bradford. Al fin lo había reconocido. Pero no lo escuchaba bien. A duras penas mantenía los ojos abiertos—. No… encima… me encargaré yo.

Todas las heridas que pudiera haber recibido eran insuficientes. El sufrimiento de su cuerpo era una cruda expiación de su negligencia. Era ahora, cuando veía con sus propios ojos que había sobrevivido, cuando poco a poco sentía que la vida retornaba hacia él. Aun así el mismo feo arañazo de su brazo izquierdo simbolizaba el reflejo de su mísera culpa.

Karai era su salvaguarda. Si ella moría, él la seguiría después. Ese era el trato que había regido un tercio de su vida. Debía velar por su seguridad si deseaba ver el día de mañana.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si había llegado a sentir el verdadero miedo no era por él.

El trato pasó hace mucho tiempo a un segundo plano. Veía a Karai como…no, _era_ sangre de su sangre. Esa hermana que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo. Ahora estaba a su lado, dormida en una cama de la enfermería de la sede del Clan del Pie. Algo de color había vuelto a su piel, y sus labios casi dibujaban una sonrisa relajada. Él mismo se habría encargado de darse muerte en el peor de los resultados posibles.

«¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo?», se preguntó allá en la azotea. Ahora lo tenía claro. Leonardo no creía en entidades superiores, pero la vida le había concedido esa nueva oportunidad. No pensaba desaprovecharla.

—Leo .—Un susurro con su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad y levantó la cabeza.

Karai había despertado. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro relajado. Se la veía adormecida.

Las palabras no salían de su garganta. Se removió nervioso en el taburete, asaltado por una repentina sensación de alivio. La emoción casi le arrancó unas lágrimas, que frotó de sus ojos antes de que la kunoichi se percatara. Quiso haberla reprendido, mostrarse enfadado, decirle que jamás volviera a ponerse en peligro de esa manera; pero no podía. No ahora.

—Estaba preocupado. —Se miró las manos cruzadas en su regazo—. Pensaba que…

—Lo mismo puedo decirte.—interrumpió, haciendo aspavientos—. Ya estaba despierta antes, pero el médico me obligó a tomar unas pastillas rojas .—Levantó las cejas y extendió el brazo que no tenía el arañazo—. Me dijo que las heridas eran menos graves de lo que aparentaban. Puntos no vitales, le oí decir. Pensé que había perdido el ojo en la pelea, pero fue una falsa alarma. En menos de cuatro días estaré como nueva para el asunto de la espada Tengu. No te atreverás a dejarme atrás cuando comience la acción, ¿verdad? .—Terminó con un brillo gracioso en los ojos. Leonardo casi se permitió volver a sonreír cuando la kunoichi frunció el ceño de repente—. Te ves fatal.

—Bueno, a mí también me dieron una buena tunda .—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Consiguió obviar el dolor y sonar incluso bromista sobre la observación.

Arrugó la nariz.

—El brazo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. La mancha carmesí empezaba a empapar las vendas.

—No es nada, en serio .—Levantó las manos en tono conciliador—. ¿Ves? Puedo moverlo sin problemas. Es solo que la herida tarda un poco en cerrarse…

—Tus heridas siempre han sanado rápido.

Leonardo apretó los labios mientras bajaba las manos. Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado, y repitió:

—Todo va bien, Karai. De verdad.

La kunoichi suspiró y centró su atención en el brazo herido. También estaba un poco manchado de sangre, aunque a diferencia del mutante su color era más oscuro, menos intenso.

—Vaya mala suerte, ¿verdad? —Quedó contemplando su mano mientras abría y cerraba el puño. Su voz se tornó más lenta y grave—. Una misma herida, en el mismo brazo y en el mismo sitio. Parece hecho a propósito.

Sin añadir nada más lo miró directamente a los ojos. Conocía ese brillo, revulsivo y a la vez hipnótico, como un tiro en la cabeza que no te mata del todo. Era una mirada especial y poderosa, capaz de hacer temblar a millones. La última vez que se enfrentó a esa hecatombe fue en ojos de otra persona…

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y Leonardo era más fuerte. Atrás quedó el niño que Shredder encontró en el suelo, arrodillado, implorante, intentando ganar tiempo para sus hermanos. Si Karai creía que aquella mirada lo amilanaría estaba rotundamente equivocada.

—Debes descansar. —rompió la tensión con su sonrisa más tranquila—. Voy a buscar al médico para que me revise, si con eso dejas de estar tan preocupada.

Acercó la mano sana hacia ella, pero se alejó. El quelonio dejó caer los hombros mientras su amiga se tumbaba y se cubría con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, dándole la espalda.

—Buenas noches .—Se despidió en un susurro, que tampoco respondió. Procurando no hacer ruido caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Frente a él había una ventana, resaltada sobre el corredor oscuro. Tras un momento de duda decidió abrirla y apoyarse en el alfeizar. La nube amarillenta de polución estancada en Nueva York cubría el cielo nocturno.

Por mucho que se esmeró en ocultarlo lo había descubierto: había mentido, y por ello se sentía traicionada. En aquellos momentos «miserable» era una palabra demasiado corta para describirse a sí mismo. «No puedo decirle la verdad. Ni debo».

—Has hecho lo mejor. —Una silueta apareció entre las sombras hasta situarse a su lado—. Karai estará enfurruñada un par de días, pero en cuanto vea que no te vas a morir se le pasará.

Leonardo suspiró.

—Nunca le había mentido de esta manera. —Se miró la venda del brazo. Por suerte la herida no le dolía tanto como antes—, aunque si supiera la verdad creo que podría haberla tranquilizado.

—No seas ingenuo. —Lo reprendió al acto con voz gélida—. Sabes muy bien que de ninguna manera Karai atendería a razones. ¿Tú te quedarías de brazos cruzados de haber sido al revés?

—Por supuesto que no. —Se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo rápido que respondió.

—Ahí lo tienes. —Por un momento quedó en silencio. Sacó del bolsillo su navaja mariposa y jugueteó un poco con ella—. Karai habría ido a partirle la cara a Bradford ahora mismo. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Eso fue lo que te dijo, ¿no?

* * *

El cuerpo desnudo de Leonardo se estrelló fuertemente contra uno de los muros de la sala de armas, debido a la fuerza de una patada que le propinó Chris Bradford. Antes de que cayera al suelo notó cómo todo el aire de sus pulmones salió despedido por la fuerza del impacto. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apoyar las manos antes de que el ninja le pisara la cabeza, imprimiendo el dolor justo para no dejarlo inconsciente. Apretó los dientes, notando el sabor de su propia sangre.

—Estás jodido, ¡estás bien jodido! —En la penumbra roja de la habitación la risa de Bradford parecía diabólica. Se detuvo un momento, jadeante. Después de la paliza que le estaba dando incluso un armario como él debía estar agotado—. Dejar que Karai acabara de esa manera, en manos de una panda de delincuentes… lo más probable es que no salga de esta noche, ¡y será sólo por tu culpa!

Dejó de aprisionarle el cráneo y le dio la espalda un momento. Los brazos de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar con el simple pensamiento. Quería hacerlo, pero no iba a sollozar delante de Bradford. Jamás le daría ese placer.

—Oh, hace cuánto quería hacer esto. Mereces ser castigado. —continuó con un toque melodioso demasiado discordante—. No sabes la frustración que experimenté cuando te fuiste con Shredder. —Sin avisar se dio la vuelta y le pisó el antebrazo izquierdo. Leonardo vio las estrellas y contuvo un grito mordiéndose el labio de tal manera que comenzó a sangrar. Fue entonces cuando Bradford levantó las cejas—. Tengo una idea para hacer esto más ameno. —Se desplazó hacia la pared opuesta, prácticamente ocupada por un panel de armas. Paseó la mano por los diversos sai, nunchakus y barras bo que se presentaban ante él—. Apenas estabas herido cuando llegasteis aquí. Karai, en cambio... —Se detuvo ante unas garras parecidas a las de Shredder y las cogió por el mango—. Vuestras vidas están ligadas. Si a uno le pasa algo, el otro lo sigue.

Leonardo se levantó a duras penas, agotado. Los ojos de Bradford se abrieron mientras recorrió la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas, con la garra en alto. El quelonio sólo tuvo tiempo de levantar el brazo para defenderse.

Fue rápido. Primero oyó cómo algo se desgarraba. Luego una ráfaga fría ascendió por su brazo, que rápidamente fue sucedida de una ola caliente. En un acto reflejo se cubrió el brazo herido. Leonardo no pudo contener el alarido que seguramente se habría escuchado en toda la sede_. _Cerró los ojos, aunque dejó escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. —Quedó de pie, impasible, mientras la extremidad del quelonio se iba tiñendo de rojo—. Ahora estás a juego con tu querida Karai.

El mutante le dirigió una mirada de odio justo antes de que le propinara un rodillazo en la cara.

—¿Sabes? Creo que falta algo. —Bradford siguió con su pantomima, haciendo caso omiso al comentario—. También tenía una herida en el ojo. Bueno, en realidad en la ceja. Pero creo que en tu caso podemos ser más…precisos. —Hizo un gesto ilustrativo.

Por un momento creyó no haber oído bien. Cuando se percató de lo que quería decir supo que el castigo era una excusa. No se iba a limitar a mimetizar los daños causados en Karai. Solo estaban ellos entre esas cuatro paredes. Si ocurría algo «fuera de lo previsto» no habría manera de comprobarlo. Nadie se preocuparía de lo que Bradford pudiera hacerle a un simple soldado…

_No. Nadie no. _

Y eso era lo peor de todo.

Leonardo notó cómo le abrían el párpado cuando la puerta de la sala de armas se abrió ruidosamente.

—¡Detén esto de una vez!

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Xever. —Bradford se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió rápidamente—. El chico merece ser castigado por su incompetencia.

—Ya te lo dije, Karai se buscó el problema ella sola. Podría haber permanecido con nosotros pero no, quiso hacerse la intrépida yendo a por el grande —Leonardo apenas podía abrir los ojos por el dolor, aunque sí escuchaba bien. Y el brasileño sonaba genuinamente enfadado.

—Este inepto podría haber ido a por ella. —espetó señalándole con la punta del pie. —Sigue siendo culpable.

—Culpable o no, es una estupidez causar bajas innecesarias. El chico ya está en la mierda, si eso es lo que querías.

—¿De qué vas, macarrilla? ¿Estás de su parte?

—Estoy de parte del sentido común. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Te han confiado una de las sedes más importantes del Clan para que desperdicies sus recursos de esta manera. Leonardo es un soldado, y como tal hay que sacarle provecho. Decidiste callarle este percance a Shredder, y vale, dado que Karai está mejor no es necesario decírselo; pero si sigues con esta gilipollez quizás se entere por otras vías menos convencionales. Y sabes bien quién caerá primero.

Por un instante Bradford quedó con la boca abierta.

—No serás capaz.

—Claro que sí. En cambio, tú no te atreverías a contrariarle. Sería una pena que te lo arrebatara todo después de hacerle la pelota todo este tiempo. ¿No es así?

El hombre echaba chispas. Por un momento Leonardo creyó que se abalanzaría sobre el brasileño. Podía ser esbelto y ágil, pero un golpe del ninja podía romperle las costillas.

—Tienes suerte de que Shredder te necesite. Pero créeme, tarde o temprano te devolverá al tugurio del que te sacó. —Con brusquedad tiró de Leonardo y lo empujó hacia Xever—. Llévate a tu novia. Yo ya me he entretenido.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, apoyado en la ventana, escuchando el ruido nocturno. El médico lo atendió con una amabilidad inesperada. Xever estuvo un rato apoyado bajo el marco de la puerta, mientras le vendaba el brazo y curaba los rasguños más superficiales. Intentó buscarlo a lo largo del día siguiente, pero hasta la noche, ahora mismo, no había tenido suerte.

Quería hablar con él. Había algo que no entendía de todo aquello.

—¿Por qué? —pensó en voz alta.

El brasileño dejó de jugar con la navaja.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me salvaste? No era asunto tuyo. No tenías que buscarte problemas innecesarios. ¿Por qué?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. —respondió de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo?

Xever resopló.

—A veces pareces tonto, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? —gruñó por lo bajo, como pensando en la manera de continuar—. Estábamos allí, rodeados. Difícilmente dábamos abasto entre tanta chusma, pero tú fuiste lo suficientemente insensato para quedar expuesto con tal de evitar que uno de ellos me apuñalara en la espalda.

Leonardo tardó unos segundos en recordarlo. Sí, Xever lo miró un momento y no vio el vándalo que levantaba el cuchillo hacia él. Estaba en una posición delicada, aunque no dudó en apartarlo e interceptar aquel golpe que habría sido mortal. Ahora recordaba la mirada sorprendida que le lanzó el brasileño, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar en nada más.

—Eso no fue nada.

—Me salvaste la vida. —Su atención volvió a perderse en la contaminación lumínica exterior—. Por mucho que me jodiera, estaba en deuda contigo. De no haber intervenido seguramente Bradford te habría hecho rodajas. Tú me salvaste, yo te salvo, así de simple. Estamos en paz.

Leonardo bajó la cabeza, asimilando en silencio aquellas palabras. Ahora entendía un poco más a aquel joven que en esos momentos se estaba liando un cigarrillo

—Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias. Tampoco te estoy agradecido, por si te quedó la duda. —respondió de repente, con la colilla en la boca. Sacó un mechero, lo encendió y echó una calada. Ésta se difuminó en la humareda amarilla—. No soy tu aliado, ni tu colega. Y mucho menos un amigo. Si crees que algo como esto nos ha unido aunque sea un poco eres idiota. —Con un movimiento de dedos tiró el cigarrillo. En su caída dejó una estela de cenizas hasta difuminarse. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a perderse por el pasillo—. Antes me resultabas indiferente, pero ahora te odio.

—¿Por qué? —Aquello le había pillado desprevenido. No lo entendía. ¿Estaban en paz pero lo odiaba?

Xever le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, sin detenerse.

—No vuelvas a salvarme.

* * *

Raphael cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad. Todas sus inquietudes y preocupaciones quedaron repentinamente al otro lado. Aun sin buscarlo parecía un estado de trance. Un paréntesis en su existencia.

La habitación rectangular, con paredes color crema, estaba amueblada de manera sencilla. La cama simple, de sábanas blancas y finas, pegada a la pared. En la opuesta, un armario empotrado. Frente al quelonio, más adelante, un estudio de dos cajones. Sobre su superficie se desplegaban un sinfín de cartas, informes, listas, así como algunos planos de edificios y derivados. De no ser por esos papeles, Raphael no creería encontrarse en los aposentos del líder de un grupo armamentístico. El mundo en el que se movía desde hacía cinco años era un contraste permanente entre la miseria de muchos y el glamour de pocos. Steranko, por el contrario, rechazaba las riquezas en pos de los demás. Aquella no era sino una de tantas razones por la que todos le profesaban un respeto incondicional.

Por un momento necesitó acostumbrarse al cambio de iluminación. La única fuente de luz provenía de la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Ésta delimitaba la corpulenta silueta del ruso, que si se había dado cuenta de su presencia no mostró signos de hacerlo. Se encontraba arrodillado, con los codos apoyados en la cama, manos entrelazadas y cabeza baja. Susurraba para sí algo que Raphael no llegaba a escuchar del todo bien. Decidió permanecer donde estaba y aguardar pacientemente a que Steranko terminara sus oraciones.

Muchos del grupo, sobre todo los más jóvenes, no entendían ni compartían la creencia de algo más allá de la muerte. A fin de cuentas, Dios no se les presentó cuando habían tocado lo más hondo.

Cuando le preguntaban qué opinaba al respecto permanecía indeciso.

_Vivirás mucho tiempo y harás todas las cosas que yo jamás pude hacer. _

¿Qué fue todo aquello? ¿Un sueño? ¿O Mikey apareció ante él desde el más allá? Y antes de eso, ¿realmente era Mikey?

El caso es que jamás volvió a presentársele. El quelonio prefería no pensar en aquello. No sabía qué le inquietaba más: si su hermano realmente le había salvado y no tenía manera de contactar con él, o que todo había sido una coincidencia y estaba completamente solo.

Steranko se había incorporado. Tan solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama. Su mente viajó un instante a aquella noche con el saco de boxeo, hace cinco años. Desde que vio esos bíceps no paraba de preguntarse cómo habría sido en sus mejores años.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió secamente.

La pregunta tenía respuesta extensa, aunque Raphael nunca había sido muy hablador. Las preocupaciones parecieron volver, y el quelonio no pudo evitar tensar una mueca.

_No estaba de buen humor. A medida que se los días se sucedían la tensión era más y más evidente. Tampoco era raro escuchar algún resoplido aquí y allá. Zeff no cocinaba tan bien como de costumbre. Incluso una vez tuvieron que tomarle el relevo por un alarmante dolor en el pecho. Sin embargo, lo que más inquietó a Raphael fue ver a Ross más sobrio que nunca, como si en cualquier momento pudieran estar en peligro y necesitaran su ayuda. _

_Todos sabían, aun sin hablar del tema, que el asunto de la espada Tengu no era un trámite cualquiera. Desde que llegaron a Nueva York, Steranko solo salía del piso franco cuando era estrictamente necesario. Igualmente había advertido al resto del equipo que fueran discretos y no buscaran problemas. Raymond se lo recordó en una charla particularmente larga después del asunto del callejón. El quelonio decidió omitir algunos detalles cuando preguntó por ellos. _

—_Dentro de todo lo malo podemos decir que al menos no te han descubierto. —Después de tantas ocasiones en las que se había metido en líos, a Raphael le desconcertó su tono sorprendentemente tranquilo—. Mira, Raph, sé muy bien lo que piensas de que ya eres mayor y todo eso, pero en serio este lugar es peligroso para todos, y más para Steranko. Si no te metes en más líos hasta que salgamos de Nueva York quizás me plantee darte algo de cuartelillo en tus salidas nocturnas. ¿Trato hecho? _

_Raphael veía detrás de ese talante relajado que el hombre estaba realmente preocupado por él. El brillo triste de los ojos de su mejor amigo quedó incrustado en su cerebro como una prueba de culpabilidad. Prefería que se hubiera enfadado con él. Para el quelonio siempre había sido más fácil así. _

_Para colmo, las ideas que tenían algunos con el fin aligerar la situación no hacían sino irritarlo todavía más._

—…_y estaba ahí delante, haciéndome ojitos. Tenía unas tetas increíbles. Si no fuese porque iba con Zeff me habría quedado para conocerla mejor, ya sabéis. —Los chicos más jóvenes se habían reunido en el salón de la planta baja. En aquellos momentos Laika estaba contando de manera grandilocuente su «encuentro» con una de las empresarias de la distribuidora de alimentos a la que había ido. Raphael puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrarse en la revista deportiva que tenía en sus manos. A veces hablaban de eso, pero en los últimos días se habían vuelto ridículamente monotemáticos. _

—_Joder, no hay ninguna tía buena entre nosotros. Aunque Joyce no está nada mal. _

—_¿En serio? No sabía que te molaban las mayorcitas, Zack —El chico le dio un codazo amistoso—. ¿Y a ti, Raph? ¿Qué rollo va contigo? ¿Traviesa, tímida, un poco de todo? _

_Por un momento creyó que no hablaban con él. Bajó la revista y encontró cinco pares de ojos que lo miraban con interés. Intentó no sonar desagradable ni aguar la fiesta cuando respondió: _

—_El rollo discreto, supongo. Tampoco lo he pensado mucho. _

—_Venga, vamos, no seas plasta. —Debería haber supuesto que esa respuesta no era suficiente. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo zarandeó suavemente—. Suéltate el pelo. Bueno, no literalmente, ya me entiendes. _

_En realidad sí que había pensado sobre ello, pero siempre cuando estaba solo en su habitación. Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena darle demasiadas vueltas. Dudaba que existiera una persona lo suficientemente… peculiar para mirarlo de esa forma. Tampoco es que fuera fácil ganarse su afecto__. En definitiva, la Tierra se sumiría en el caos antes de que él acabara con alguien. La comparación era una manera fácil de ilustrar las «esperanzas» que tenía al respecto._

_Pero no era plan de charlar sobre ello con unos adolescentes cuyas mayores inquietudes del día a día no trascendían más allá de dos pechos. Quizás si jugaba un poco en su terreno y les confesaba algún detalle acabarían tranquilizándose. _

—_Me gusta mucho el pelo negro. _

—_¡Eso es mucho más de lo que has dicho en años, sí señor! —Laika le guiñó el ojo y volvió a relajarse en su asiento—. Pero te has quedado en la superficie. ¿No hay nada en concreto que te llame la atención? _

_Estuvo a punto de resoplar. ¿No veían que no estaba de humor para hablar de esas cosas? Se cruzó de brazos y fingió pensar en un intento de camuflar su enfado. «Vamos, piensa en algo. Di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza…». _

—_Las caderas estrechas. _

—_Cualquier cadera es estrecha al lado de la tuya. —Comentó alegremente. El resto de chicos se rieron ante la comparación—. ¿Has visto cómo no era tan difícil? Poco a poco, tortuguita. Poco a poco. Y tú, Ramírez, ¿cuál es tu mayor fantasía? _

_Raphael los entendía. Era su manera de animarse y evitar pensamientos desagradables. Aun así, lo que él necesitaba era que lo dejaran tranquilo. Dudaba mucho que los otros lo llegaran a comprender. _

Podría hablar con Steranko de eso, entre otras cosas. Aun así, como había dicho antes, la palabra no era su fuerte:

—Estoy bien.

El ruso se quedó mirándolo. Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Raphael seguía sin manera de imaginar qué se le pasaba exactamente por la cabeza. Si opinaba que en realidad estaba mintiendo no hizo el más mínimo comentario.

—Debes estar preguntándote para qué te he convocado a solas. —Hizo una pausa, por si el quelonio quería comentar algo al respecto. Al ver que no era así continuó—. Desde que llegamos quería hablar contigo. Prefería esperar hasta que te encontraras más tranquilo.

Algo en su voz le descuadraba. Seguía con la misma postura firme de siempre. Y aun así…

—¿Por qué crees que te salvé de la palestra?

Parpadeó.

¿Qué?

—Responde. —instó con voz tranquila, aunque con un ligero toque de autoridad.

De todos los posibles temas de conversación aquel era el que menos esperaba. A su memoria acudió la imagen de la pantera, a punto de cernirse sobre él cuando sus sesos salieron volando. Ese tiro en la cabeza, en manos de Steranko, fue _el _punto de inflexión de su vida. El hecho de que su corazón latiera ahora mismo era gracias a él. En su momento toda la situación le pareció tan surrealista que concluyó que, simplemente, había ocurrido.

¿Por qué revivirlo entonces? ¿De eso quería hablar? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Tomó aire. No podía, ni _debía _flaquear ante él. Tan solo había que recordar…

_¿No morir? ¿Eso es lo que más deseas? _

—Me negué a morir.

—Como ocurrió con muchos de nosotros. —Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la mesita de noche—. Es algo de lo que no somos conscientes. Más bien, se ve desde fuera. En nuestras miradas. En cómo hablamos. Una herida que depura nuestras debilidades. —A Raphael le llamó la atención que en todo momento hablara de «nosotros». Del primer cajón sacó una pequeña caja de madera, que dejó al lado de la lámpara—. Es una paradoja. Al borde del abismo nos sentimos más vivos que nunca. En ese instante donde chocan los contrarios se decide si pasamos al otro lado o resurgimos de nuestros pedazos. Y eso deja una huella

—Una cicatriz.

Steranko pareció sonreír.

—Pero esa no fue la principal razón por la que te salvé. —Apretó los puños—. Aborrezco las peleas de animales. Estaba allí de casualidad. Asuntos de negocios. Iba a irme cuando apareciste por esa compuerta.

»Eras muy pequeño. De ninguna manera podías contra esa bestia. Poco ibas a durar. Aun así, algo me empujó a permanecer donde estaba. Al rato te hizo esa marca, tropezaste y todos supimos que la suerte estaba echada.

»Y pese a todo te levantaste, y gritaste con todas tus fuerzas. «No voy a morir». «No voy a morir». —repitió en tono solemne. Su voz se había vuelto inusualmente baja—. Comprendí entonces lo que estaba presenciando. No pensé cuando apunté y apreté el gatillo. En realidad no había nada que razonar. El sentimiento, simplemente, estaba ahí. —Raphael se percató entonces de lo extraño en Steranko. Lo supo antes de que lo mirara de una forma más…_personal_—. En esa letanía. En el fuego de tus ojos. En ti veía un reflejo de mí mismo. Tu alma era gemela de la mía. Solo Dios sabe por qué nos encontramos, pero el mensaje estaba claro: bajo ningún concepto debía abandonarte.

En algún punto había empezado a contener la respiración. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco. La confesión del hombre le había revuelto. Aun sonando igual de grave, en aquellas palabras había impreso un afecto especial. Él lo notaba. Recordó las palabras de Raymond: _«Por eso pienso que eres su preferido». _

—A lo largo de estos cinco años he visto cómo has crecido. Eres más fuerte y más maduro que el niño que encontré en Brasil. También más rebelde, pero eso es algo imposible de remediar —El joven contuvo unas risas. Steranko sacudió la cabeza, aunque no parecía enfadado—. Espera. Aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer. No obstante, hace unos días me sorprendiste.

Raphael frunció el ceño. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No quería que ninguno me acompañara. Lo mejor era que no hubierais venido. Y mucho menos tú. —Cruzó los brazos—. No me mires con esa cara. Te conozco. Sabes muy bien que esta ciudad te afecta. Tus ojos te delatan.

—Ya se lo dije, Ivan —Una milésima después consideró demasiado osado llamarlo por su nombre. No había marcha atrás. Tampoco es que se hubiera contenido—. No me importa.

—Y por eso me sorprendiste. —prosiguió de modo tan brusco que Raphael quedó sin habla—. Dice un proverbio chino: «Si el alumno no supera al maestro, ni es bueno el alumno ni es bueno el maestro». Ahí me superaste, y por ello te felicito.

«Vale, no entiendo nada».

—Espera, espera… —Se rascó la nuca—. Me estoy perdiendo. ¿Por qué me felicitas exactamente?

En vez de responder, Steranko señaló el pequeño cofre de la mesita con la cabeza.

—Ábrelo.

Raphael alternó la mirada entre el arca y el ruso. Al ver que permanecía impasible avanzó hacia la mesa y, con reservas, levantó la tapa. Cuando vio lo que había en su interior quedó con la boca abierta.

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ella. En su mente vislumbró de nuevo la luz que desprendía al reflejar los rayos de sol. Contuvo el deseo de empuñar aquel mango de acero parcialmente oxidado. Volvió a preguntarse qué significaba la palabra (o palabras) escrita sobre el cuero desgastado de la funda.

—Esto es…

—Supuse que la recordarías —Steranko se había puesto a su lado—. Una daga realmente antigua, de diez centímetros. Ya te expliqué que lo normal es que presente una curvatura. —Tomó el arma y la desenfundó. En el movimiento pareció brillar. ¿Un efecto óptico?—. Pero en este caso es distinto. La hoja es recta y plana. —Enarboló la daga en horizontal, y justo al lado la otra mano. Posó la punta sobre la yema del dedo corazón y presionó levemente. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a descender por su muñeca—. Pero no sirve para cortar.

—¿Para qué entonces?

Steranko posó la mano libre sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del quelonio.

—Diez centímetros es la longitud justa para perforar el corazón. La muerte es casi instantánea.

Raphael sentía el suyo propio latir contra la palma callosa del ruso, hasta que cogió la funda y se la mostró:

—Cuando me la dieron desconocía el significado de estas inscripciones. No fue hasta diez años después cuando descubrí que se trataba de idioma árabe. Nunca sabré cómo pudo acabar en Chantyrya*.

—¿Chantyrya?

Las cicatrices de Steranko se tensaron en una pausa. Enfundó la daga, pero la llevó consigo hasta la cama. El ruso se sentó en el borde mientras la sostenía en sus manos.

—El lugar en el que nací. Mi hermano la encontró y la utilizó para cazar. Me la prestó la primera vez que salí del pueblo. —Su ojo sano se ensombreció—. Jamás se la pude devolver.

Cuando se unió al grupo, Raphael no tardó en unirse a la creencia colectiva que existía sobre Steranko. Con sus matices, todos lo consideraban recio, fuerte, entregado, un guía y protector. También un padre. En el fondo de sí mismo debía admitir que le había dado aquello que había perdido. En definitiva, y como realmente pensaban algunos, un Dios hecho hombre.

Era difícil pensar ahora que alguien tan imperturbable y definido como él no siempre fue el Steranko que conocían. Que en su momento vino al mundo en un estado totalmente vulnerable, desnudo y ensangrentado. Que lloraba y pataleaba como cualquier bebé. Que aprendió a andar, cayendo una y mil veces. Que una vez fue niño, con esa actitud inocente y virgen con la que contemplan el mundo. Que como Raphael, Raymond y los demás, también tenía un pasado, una razón de ser.

Todas esas escenas se sucedían frenéticas ante el quelonio. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? De repente le parecía más viejo que nunca, como si su existencia se hubiera dilatado bruscamente en el tiempo. Sintió que se cernía sobre él una oleada de impotencia.

La voz del ruso resonó de nuevo en sus oídos. Se aferró a ella con el fin de evitar enfrentar su propia impresión:

—Hay cosas en la vida de uno que son infranqueables. «Trauma», es la palabra —Raphael supo que estaba hablando con _el otro _Steranko. El que solo mostraba para sí mismo—. Después de tanto tiempo veo el lugar donde crecí como una espada clavada. Duele, pero si la saco me desangro.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabellera rubia. Raphael conocía muy bien esa sensación. Probablemente…no, era la primera vez que el hombre hablaba sobre él. No tenía manera de saberlo. Era una intuición. «Pero estoy en lo cierto. Seguro».

—Por eso me sorprendiste. Y me superaste. Nueva York significa lo mismo para ti. Pensaba que no serías capaz de venir. Para nada esperaba esa respuesta. «Lo se. Pero no me importa». Eso es algo que me dejó pensando, pequeñajo. Podría contar con una mano quiénes lo han conseguido y me sobrarían cuatro dedos. —Su atención volvió a centrarse en lo que tenía en su regazo—. Lo único que me queda es esta daga. Mi vieja amiga y mi cadena.

Raphael Hamato jamás había sentido una conexión tan intensa con alguien como ahora con Steranko. Veía con claridad el dolor que llevaba consigo. Inconmensurable. Imponente. Y aun así era capaz de levantarse cada mañana, afrontar la crudeza del mundo, manteniendo unida a una comunidad variopinta de personas que, directamente, le debían la vida. Decía que él lo había superado, mas aquella confesión causó un efecto paradójico: si antes lo admiraba, ahora lo adoraba.

Actuó por instinto. Paso a paso, lentamente, avanzó hacia la cama. Con suavidad se sentó a su lado. Steranko no se movió, ni hizo nada por apartarlo. De esa manera los dos permanecieron en silencio.

El quelonio, otra vez por intuición, preguntó en el momento preciso:

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tardó en responder. El quelonio sabía que era difícil, y para encontrar la manera adecuada de empezar necesitaba tiempo.

Finalmente habló:

—Un buen día de caza.


	24. Ira (Como una supernova-V) (Parte II)

_—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_Tardó en responder. El quelonio sabía que era difícil, y para encontrar la manera adecuada de empezar necesitaba tiempo._

_Finalmente habló:_

_—Un buen día de caza._

* * *

Los pequeños ojos del alce parecían mirarme con profunda tristeza mientras la nieve lo cubría. De cerca, su cornamenta era majestuosa. Era bello, y a la vez terrible.

—Le has dado .—Me sentí un intruso después de romper el silencio del bosque. La muerte abrupta de un animal tan regio rompía sus leyes naturales. El cañón humeante era la prueba inculpatoria.

En realidad seguía vivo. Su abdomen ascendía y descendía en una respiración errática. Poco a poco, la sangre mancillaba la nieve gruesa. Tardaría solo un rato en morir, pero no sería de una manera agradable.

Mi hermano Voltak permaneció quieto, sin desviar la mirada del pobre animal. Se colgó la escopeta en el hombro. Siempre pensé que se parecía a nuestra madre, con ese cuerpo esbelto y los ojos castaños. En primera instancia dudaron que fuera hijo de nuestro padre. Aun así, su cabellera rubia y su porte grave, eran una prueba irrefutable de la sangre rusa que también fluía por sus venas.

Aquello que lo distinguía era el brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Sacó la daga del cinto. Nuestro padre se rio de aquella hoja de diez centímetros que encontró un día de vuelta a casa. «¡Es demasiado corta! ¿Y qué pone en la funda? Bah, no sirve para nada. Ivan y tú sois una auténtica carga. Los dos habéis heredado la misma estupidez de Val…». Era un milagro que consiguiera formular más de una frase sin vomitarse encima. Anuló toda posible continuación con un buen trago de Vodka. Aquello era un ruso de pies a cabeza. Rudo. Gélido. Purasangre. Su alcoholismo se agravó después de la muerte de nuestra madre, cuando tenía tan solo tres años. Si había conseguido sobrevivir hasta entonces fue gracias a mi hermano. La vida de nuestro padre se redujo a la caza y la bebida.

Voltak siguió en sus trece. «Debe tener más de mil años de antigüedad, pero la punta sigue siendo extraordinariamente afilada. Me gusta». Nuestro padre estaba demasiado bebido para prestarle atención. Tampoco la buscaba.

La nieve crujió cuando se acercó a la presa. Se puso de cuclillas, y le acarició el cuello con delicadeza. La cabeza del alce se movió débilmente hacia él.

—Espero que me perdones.

Mi hermano sonrió.

La daga se hundió en el tórax del animal. Sus ojos se apagaron.

El ambiente se sentía inexplicablemente más ligero. Solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde entonces.

—¿Por qué le pediste perdón? —susurré con pesar—. Le habías pegado un tiro y ya iba a morir. No era necesario.

Voltak seguía sonriendo. Sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—Los depredadores matan a sus presas para comer, y así sobreviven. La vida se alimenta de la muerte. La muerte da un sentido a la vida. Ambas realidades coexisten de una manera complementaria.

»Pero en esa relación no tiene cabida el sufrimiento. El dolor que precede a la muerte es uno de los mayores miedos que nadie es capaz de concebir. Que los animales carezcan de razón no los libra de sentimientos. Y hablamos de una sensación horrorosa, Ivan. Una vez lo presencias, no puedes olvidarlo .—Limpió el filo de la daga en sus pantalones y se levantó—. Mi intención no era causarle esa angustia. Lo único que podía hacer era liberarlo de esa carga .—Una ráfaga de viento nos azotó. Voltak se frotó las manos enguantadas—. Empieza a anochecer. Padre debe haber escuchado el tiro, así que nos alcanzará de un momento a otro .—Miró a su alrededor, y señaló unos metros más adelante—. Hay una pequeña cueva. Podemos resguardarnos un rato del frío. Espera aquí un momento. Voy a asegurarme de que no haya nada ahí dentro.

Nuestro padre nunca se habría disculpado con el alce, ni lo habría rematado. Siempre se quedaba charlando animadamente con sus compañeros de caza, esperando a que la presa dejara de respirar.

Mi hermano era diferente a los demás.

—¡Ivan, ven a ver esto! —Desde la gruta se escuchó el eco. Su voz no transmitía peligro, por lo que me arrebujé en el abrigo desgastado de mi padre y entré con él.

Era bastante pequeña. Podía distinguir a Voltak perfectamente en el fondo, inclinado sobre una silueta bastante grande. Mientras andaba noté en los botines viejos cómo se derretían los copos de nieve que habían conseguido meterse.

Y entonces vi al perro y su camada.

En comparación con otros que había conocido, la madre era enorme. Su pelaje debió haber sido suave, aunque estaba mojado. Contemplaba tendida un punto perdido en la pared con los ojos apagados. Con la luz de fuera parecía un fantasma.

—Son _Akita inu, _originarios de Japón. ¿Cómo han acabado aquí? —Voltak alargó la mano y tocó con cautela al perro—. Está tiesa. Puede ser por el _rigor mortis*, _el frío o ambos. Es imposible determinar cuándo murieron. Probablemente quedaron atrapados aquí en la tormenta de nieve de hace dos días y poco pudieron hacer.

Los cachorros, acurrucados entre las patas de la madre, habían llegado a abrir los ojos; pero seguían siendo demasiado pequeños. Los imaginé intentando no perder el calor que se les escapaba.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Voltak quedó pensativo.

—Dejarlos aquí. —concluyó, volviéndose a levantar y dirigiéndose a la salida—. Hemos tenido una buena caza. Mejor que sirvan como alimento para futuras presas.

Iba a seguirle cuando noté un movimiento sospechoso. Me detuve. El movimiento se repitió.

Había uno vivo.

Se encontraba escondido entre los cuerpos de sus hermanos. Unos segundos más tarde tenía un pequeño A_kita inu _conmigo. La calidez de mis manos lo reanimó, y soltó un gemido muy débil.

—Es algo más gordo que los otros. —Voltak volvió sobre sus pasos— Puede que por eso haya aguantado más tiempo. Pero déjalo, Ivan. Ya es tarde. La muerte por frío es de las más dulces. No te preocupes: no va a sufrir.

—No.

El semblante de mi hermano se agravó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Puedo cuidarlo.

—No seas tonto. —Intentó tirar de mi brazo, pero me aparté—. Aún no tienes edad para cuidar de una mascota.

—Hoy la caza ha sido buena, ¿no? Podremos mantenerlo por tiempo. —Abrí mi abrigo y lo resguardé. El pequeño gimió algo más fuerte. «Gracias»—. Padre dijo que los perros pueden ser amaestrados. Podría enseñarle para que nos ayude a cazar. No debe ser difícil.

Los ojos de mi hermano centellearon. Apreté al cachorro contra mi pecho. Sabía que si bajaba la mirada no había más que hacer.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza:

—Como has dicho, ha sido un buen día de caza. Podemos permitírnoslo, pero te lo advierto: un perro es mucho más que un perro. Tú serás el que convenza a Míster Vodka. Y tú serás el único que responda por él. Te preocuparás de darle de comer, de lavarlo y de que su comportamiento sea bueno. Lo mismo digo si enferma o si tiene un accidente. Hasta el día de su muerte. —Hizo una pausa, analizando mi expresión. Por mi parte, ni había parpadeado—. ¿Estás seguro de desear tal responsabilidad?

El pequeño había dejado de moverse, pero su respiración era menos agónica. Sin mirarlo, supe que se había dormido.

—Sí.

—Que así sea.

No hubo más que comentar.

* * *

Chantyrya era un pequeño pueblo que colindaba con un extenso bosque de abetos. Nuestra cabaña de madera se localizaba en las afueras, rozando los árboles. Comenzó a ser construida por el padre de mi padre, y este la terminó antes de que naciera yo. De ella sólo recuerdo la pequeña terraza de la entrada que veía desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Desde ahí podía contemplar el sol saliendo de las montañas nevadas. El silencio era interrumpido por un piar lejano. Frío. Calma. Paz.

Entonces Hachikō se despertaba y me hacía salir de la cama. Correteaba por mis piernas ladrando y empujándome hacia la salida. Todas las mañanas lo mismo.

Pese a estar en plena estepa rusa, Chantyrya se encontraba a solo 51 metros por encima del nivel del mar. Por eso era normal que hubiera muchos lagos.

Los había de muchos tamaños, y yo llegué a conocerlos todos. Cada uno reflejaba una cosa distinta, como si hubiese muchos cielos.

Adoraba cómo mi corazón se calmaba cuando contactaba con aquel frío que hacía a uno sentirse más vivo. Sus aguas eran tan puras que podía sumergirme y ver la otra orilla. Era un paraje aislado del resto del mundo.

…Y unos ojos pequeños y oscuros me miraban con gracia. Hachikō tardó poco en acompañarme durante mis inmersiones.

Sólo nadábamos frente a frente, tal y como nos arrancaron del cielo. El tiempo era lo único que se congelaba.

La voz de mi hermano, llamándonos, era el fin del trance y el retorno a la vida. Antes de entristecernos sabíamos que no era irreversible. Los cielos nos estarían esperando para sobrevolarlos a la mañana siguiente.

No le di muchas vueltas cuando lo llamé Hachikō. Unos días antes de encontrarlo escuché una historia en la vieja radio del salón. Hablaba de un _Akita inu _que a finales de los años veinte se hizo conocido en Japón. Tenía el hábito de acompañar y recoger a su dueño, el profesor Ueno, de la estación de Tokyo. Un día, el pobre hombre murió de un ataque al corazón mientras impartía una de sus clases. Pese a ello, su perro siguió esperándolo en la estación. Un día. Y otro. Diez años sin descanso. Los comerciantes de la zona lo alimentaron hasta que murió el ocho de Marzo de 1935, siendo condecorado por su lealtad incondicional. La historia me gustó, y mi perro también era un _Akita inu. _Fue así de simple.

Tras un par de días de cuidados, Hachikō podía comer ya sin ayuda alguna. Aquella fue una de las razones principales por las que mi padre dejó que me lo quedara, aunque se negaba rotundamente a darle piezas de caza. Creo que mi hermano sí se fijó en las veces que le pasaba la carne debajo de la mesa, pero nunca dijo nada.

Muy pronto supe que comprendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor más de lo que parecía. Para ser un perro era muy inteligente.

—Aun así no debes dormirte en los laureles, Ivan.—espetó Voltak—. Debes enseñarle las órdenes básicas, sentarse y quedarse quieto. Algo que puedes hacer es mantener la comida sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que presionas suavemente las patas traseras. Tan pronto como se siente, dale una golosina.

—¿Qué es una golosina?

—Así se dice al premio que se da para que el perro relacione la conducta como algo bueno. Puede ser una golosina, pero también otras cosas. Forma parte del entrenamiento básico. De todas maneras, recurrir constantemente a esto es propio de entrenadores aficionados. No puedes estar premiándole siempre, y eso es realmente importante .—En aquellos momentos apenas entendía a mi hermano.

Aunque dijo que sería el único responsable, Voltak tomó la libertad de levantarme de madrugada.

—¡Hoy vamos al pueblo a comerciar! No hay otro momento para hacer simulacros que antes del amanecer .—Sin miramientos tiró de las sábanas, haciéndome caer.

—Pero tengo sueño… —Con un escalofrío me encogí como una oruga.

Voltak me miró ceñudo. Un momento más tarde se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Esto es totalmente voluntario. Pero ya sabes, luego no llores si Don Absenta decide deshacerse del perro por inútil…

—¡Eso nunca! —respondí bruscamente. Comencé a cambiarme con tanta furia que no le di cuentas a la media sonrisa de mi hermano. Hachikō nos miraba a los dos ladeando la cabeza.

Seguía siendo un niño. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después cuando comprendí que Voltak siempre estuvo ahí. Empujándome. Impulsándome. Me arrepiento de pocas cosas. Pero una de ellas es que nunca llegué a darle las gracias.

Hachikō fue creciendo a medida que nuestra amistad se estrechaba. Cuando tuvo un año de edad podía acompañarnos a por presas pequeñas. No hacíamos grandes hazañas, pero para nosotros tenía gran valor aquel trabajo en equipo. Incluso Padre nos alababa. «Al final tu caprichito no ha salido tan mal». Tomó un trago largo, y se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano. «Dentro de poco podrá participar en la caza mayor. A ver si salimos adelante, que llevamos un tiempo justos de víveres…».

No lo escuché. Mi mejor amigo estaba conmigo y eso era lo único que me importaba. Cuando me acostaba reposaba a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Rascaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Yo lo seguía después.

Tenía casi diez años. La vida era maravillosa.

* * *

Raphael se quedó mirando a Steranko, que permaneció en silencio. Éste no había desviado la vista de la daga en ningún momento hasta que se levantó.

—Pequeñajo, ¿alguna vez oíste hablar del Demiurgo? —El quelonio permaneció en silencio, así que prosiguió—. Es un término propio de la filosofía platónica y gnóstica que significa imperfección o maldad. Aunque también se refiere a un artista creador. Éste dispone a sus personajes para que vivan su historia en un espacio cerrado. —El ruso rio suavemente, aunque el joven reconoció el enfado que escondía—. Ojalá no exista. De hacerlo, habría estampado su cabeza contra la pared.

»Es cruel pensar que alguien te da unas cosas para luego arrebatarte otras.

* * *

Debería haber imaginado el significado de las palabras de mi padre. Pero solo era un niño de diez años.

—Mañana vendrán unos amigos a recogeros a ti y al perro.

Levanté la cabeza de la sopa. En los últimos meses la caza había ido muy mal. Mi padre llevaba un tiempo sin poder comprar alcohol, y eso conllevaba un humor mucho más huraño. La madera de las ventanas crujía bajo el fuerte viento invernal y no era raro el día que la puerta se atascaba por la nieve.

—Está muy bien entrenado. El perro, digo .—añadió con sequedad—. Lo necesitarán un tiempo para cuidar de sus fincas, hasta que consigan otros podencos. Tú estarás allí cuidándolo y echarás una mano con lo que te digan.

Algo en ese tono de no invitaba a hacer preguntas. No vi la necesidad de formularlas. En su lugar me pregunté cómo serían las fincas, y si le gustarían a Hachikō. Camuflé mi sonrisa con otra cucharada. La sopa aguada me supo a dioses.

Iba a un lugar nuevo con nueva gente y nuevas experiencias. Lo mejor es que no tendría a nadie mirándome con desaprobación, siempre despreciándome. No volvería a ver al Señor Ginebra. A mi padre.

Voltak no dijo nada. Se limitó a terminar su plato. No obstante, de vez en cuando miraba a mi padre con el ceño fruncido. Pensé entonces que podía estar celoso ya que yo tendría la oportunidad de salir del pueblo por primera vez.

Un niño idiota. Eso era.

* * *

El señor Smirnov parecía un gran oso con ese abrigo de piel. Entre la gorra con orejeras y la barba rubia y densa lo único visible de su cara eran los ojos azules.

—¡Así que tú eres Ivan! —El hombre se inclinó hasta estar a mi altura y me acarició la cabeza—. Un воин en miniatura. Tu padre debe sentirse orgulloso.

Un gruñido interrumpió al hombre. Hachikō no se había separado de mi lado desde que la furgoneta se oyó. Ya había tratado con algunas personas antes, pero hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado sociable.

—Hachi, tranquilo. Es un buen hombre .—Me arrodillé junto a él y le acaricié el cuello. Aquello siempre lo tranquilizaba. Dejó de gruñir, aunque seguía observándolo atentamente.

—Se lo ve… activo .—Smirnov asintió, levantando el pecho.

—Podemos hablar dentro, si te parece. —Mi padre intervino repentinamente. Estaba dentro de casa. Sus palabras iban cargadas de un nerviosismo que nunca había escuchado en él.

—Claro, claro. —respondió, volviéndose a incorporar—. Solo será un momento. —Se excusó con una sonrisa fugaz antes de entrar en la cabaña con mi padre.

Hachikō gimió por lo bajo en cuanto ambos adultos se perdieron de vista. Voltak, que se había quedado algo alejado, se acercó entonces y buscó mis manos.

—Para ti. —explicó antes de que reconociera su preciada daga—. Puede que la necesites más que yo por allí.

—Gracias .—Me sorprendió bastante el gesto. Mi padre no era el único que se portaba de manera extraña.

—Pero me la tienes que devolver, ¿eh?

—Claro. Cuando nos volvamos a ver .—Con cuidado la guardé en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Mis palabras parecieron quitarle un peso de encima.

—Siempre pensé que saldría del pueblo antes que tú. Cuídate, ¿vale? Y cuida también de él. —añadió mirando de soslayo a Hachikō—. Es un perro magnífico. Sigue criándolo así y será tan grande como lo fue su madre .—Éste parecía saber que se referían a él, ya que respondió al comentario con un ladrido.

Unos minutos más tarde la furgoneta arrancaba. Me volví en mi asiento y observé la figura de mi hermano, cada vez más pequeña. Padre no salió de la cabaña.

El viaje fue largo. En el pueblo ya oí de ella, pero al fin pude contemplar la extensa tundra rusa. La tormenta había amainado aquel día. Todo era un gris claroscuro: el cielo nublado, las montañas lejanas, el suelo árido. Lo único que contrastaba con el panorama eran los arbustos verde oscuro.

Smirnov estuvo callado todo el trayecto. A medida que la noche se acercaba su sonrisa se iba apagando. A mi lado, Hachikō se inquietaba cada vez más. Lo abracé fuertemente contra mí. Quería hablar, soltar alguna ocurrencia, preguntar… lo que sea para romper el hielo. Pero una sensación de frialdad se estaba apoderando de mí. La misma frialdad reflejada en los ojos del hombre.

Y llegamos a la finca. Una construcción magnífica con un majestuoso invernadero al lado. Curiosamente no hacía tanto frío en esa zona, quizás por estar entre las montañas. Algunas de las ventanas dejaban ver una habitación encendida. Transmitía calidez

«¿Por qué siento el pecho tan frío entonces?», me pregunté. Cuando paramos fui consciente del silencio tenso. Hachikō soltó un gemido apenas audible.

Smirnov bajó con brusquedad, rodeó la furgoneta y abrió mi puerta.

—Baja.

Bajé. Hachikō me siguió.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestioné en tono amable.

—En los márgenes suroccidentales de Siberia .—Me sobresaltó su voz grave. Casi en la noche ya, parecía realmente un oso. ¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre afable de la mañana?—. Dormirás en el granero, y a las cinco te quiero despierto. Tu perro estará con los demás.

¿En el granero? Me pareció extraño, aunque no tenía problemas con eso. Eso sí…

—Hachikō siempre ha dormido conmigo…

—¡No me vengas con estupideces! Esta es mi casa, y estas son mis normas. Y más le vale que a tu chucho le quede claro también .—Otra vez volvía a gruñir. Yo también me había asustado por aquella repentina explosión de furia. Sin disculparse, Smirnov se dio la vuelta—. Seguidme.

Si solo hubiera tenido unos años más habría observado las expresiones de los trabajadores del invernadero. Habría prestado atención a la música proveniente de la mansión. El cantar de los borrachos. Los gemidos. Las copas estrellándose contra el suelo. Una reconstrucción moderna de Sodoma y Gomorra.

Pero hubo algo que no pasé por alto.

Justo en la entrada de la casa había una fila de cubiles blancos. La luz entraba en ellos solamente por un pequeño orificio rectangular superior. De dentro se oían unos ladridos bastante contundentes.

—¡Eh! ¡Parad ya!

Con los puños golpeó una de las celdas. Al acto todos se callaron.

—Chuchos imbéciles… solo servís para matar.

Al otro extremo había un cubil abierto. Estaba vacío.

Ya no iba a estarlo más.

Dos metros cuadrados de piedra oscura. Un comedero, un bebedero, y un montón de paja que olía mal. Muy mal.

«Estará bien aquí».

Las palabras de Smirnov sonaban huecas. _No tengas miedo. No tengas miedo. Tranquilo, volveré mañana a verte. _Cuando cerró la compuerta, y lo último que vi fueron los ojos de mi amigo, dudé de lo que había dicho

«¿Qué pasa?»

No pasaba nada malo. Era solo un espacio pequeño, algo temporal. Quizá los perros estaban nerviosos por alguna cosa que ocurriera antes.

«¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Vamos!».

La mano de Smirnov me apretaba el hombro. A duras penas podía seguir su ritmo. Un zumbido ensordecía mis oídos. Me veía desde arriba, y todo transcurría con calma. ¿Por qué tenía el estómago revuelto?

Lo comprendí entonces. Echaba de menos a mi padre.

* * *

Bajó la mirada un instante. Apretó y relajó los puños en su regazo. Aquello lo calmó un poco, lo suficiente para tomar aire:

—No era amigo de tu padre.

Raphael no podía contenerlo más tiempo. Desde el primer momento tenía esa sospecha. La misma que tuvo Voltak.

Las cicatrices del Steranko actual se tensaron de una forma no muy agradable.

—Encargar tu hijo a alguien es un acto de suma confianza. Smirnov jamás fue digno de ella. A la mañana siguiente me quitó mis pertenencias. «No las necesitas», respondió. Pregunté por Hachiko. «Está donde debe estar. Si te portas bien lo podrás ver», volvió a responder. Y así me presentó a mis compañeros: el señor cubo y la señora esponja. Me acompañaron junto al ruso a las diversas estancias de la mansión. «Echa una mano con la limpieza, quiero que todo brille antes de la noche. Tu padre me ha dicho que eras un buen niño. Demuéstralo».

»Limpiaba una habitación. Y otra. Y otra. La suciedad parecía haberse extendido como un cáncer. La inmensidad y el silencio me hacían sentirme aún más pequeño. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí?, recordé preguntarme. Esa noche encontré la respuesta.

»Vino gente a la mansión. Hombres trajeados. Mujeres de buen vestir. Música clásica, si mal no recuerdo. Me dio un barreño de agua y prendas algo más elegantes. «Límpiate. Vas a ayudar a los camareros a servir las bebidas».

»Paseaba entre los comensales. Unos canapés por aquí, bebida refinada por allá. Y la melodía seguía sonando. «¡Pero qué niño tan encantador tenemos aquí!», un hombre de bigote poblado me detuvo con una sonrisa. «Anda, toma una copa con nosotros». Sus ojos verdes me escrutaban de arriba abajo. Busqué con la mirada a Smirnov, quien asintió sin decir nada.

»Una copa de Vodka. Ya lo había probado en casa, para mi era como agua. No obstante, cuando aquel ardor descendió por mi garganta comprendí que no debería haber bebido.

»A partir de ahí todo se distorsionó. Me costaba distinguir los sonidos.

»Sí fui consciente de que conocí gente. Sus caras quedaban grabadas en mi retina para difuminarse justo después. Como una imagen borrosa. Pero algo que siempre recordaré con detalle era el tacto. Manos callosas, arrugadas, suaves…. Mi vello se erizaba a cada nuevo roce. De repente no era Ivan Steranko. Era todo piel. Y bajo ella, como raíces, toda una gama de descargas eléctricas.

»Cuando desperté en el granero comprendí que todo había pasado lento y rápido. Un minuto dilatado en la noche eterna. Desde entonces me sentí distinto. La suciedad había germinado en mí también. Smirnov venía entonces y le preguntaba por Hachikō. Respondía que como no me había portado bien anoche, no podría verlo. Me alargaba a cubo y esponja. Y el ciclo se repetía.

Raphael sacudió la cabeza, en parte para no terminar de imaginar lo que verdaderamente le ocurrió a Steranko. Había una cosa que no conseguía comprender y la frustración lo congestionó antes de explotar:

—¡¿Pero cómo pudo hacerte…eso?! —No sabía en qué momento se había levantado. Casi gritaba, aunque tampoco estaba en condiciones de serenarse—. ¡¿Tu padre sabía con quién te estaba dejando?! No lo entiendo, joder, no lo entiendo…

Unas manos grandes lo asieron con firmeza por los hombros. El dolor momentáneo le hizo cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco, la sangre dejó de retumbar sus oídos. Raphael había conocido multitud de injusticias; pero había algunas, solo unas pocas, que simplemente era incapaz de concebir. Le causaban una horrenda sensación de vacío e impotencia. La pregunta que rondaba por su mente era una de ellas:

—¿Tanto te odiaba tu padre?

—Nunca se ha tratado de odio .—Dejó caer los hombros cuando el ruso lo liberó, seguro de que no volvería a estar al borde de un ataque. Se desplazó hacia la mesilla de noche. Oyó que abría un cajón, y justo después estaba de nuevo frente a él, con una botella de agua en la mano—. Bebe. Te vendrá bien.

Cuando tomó el primer trago se percató de que tenía la garganta seca. Sin querer se terminó toda la botella. Se secó un poco de agua que le había bajado hasta la línea de la mandíbula.

—¿Mejor?

Asintió.

—¿Por qué te dejó con ese tipo?

El ruso volvió a sentarse con él. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, como queriendo comprobar que realmente se había tranquilizado del todo:

—Tú mismo conoces la respuesta.

En cuestión de unos segundos, el interior de Raphael se revolvió en una serie de emociones: primero, desconcierto. Segundo, sospecha. Tercero, sorpresa.

Por último, rabia.

* * *

Era una noche fría y seca cuando decidí escaparme. No sabía cómo volver a casa. Cualquier dirección mejor que este infierno, pensé. Había aguantado suficientes «sesiones» para saber cuándo los asistentes estaban borrachos. Aparte de la ropa que llevaba puesta, mi único equipaje era la daga de Voltak. La escondí en el granero antes de que Smirnov la descubriera y me la arrebatara.

Tan solo debía recoger a Hachikō. Me desplacé hacia los cubiles sin saber cómo lo sacaría de allí. Tenía miedo, y estaba desesperado. Seguía siendo un niño.

A menos de cien metros oí una voz conocida.

—¿Por qué no me atacas? ¡Vamos, sé un perro como dios manda! —Smirnov arrastraba las palabras de una forma peculiar.

La única iluminación provenía de la mansión. No obstante, fue suficiente para reconocer su silueta tambaleante. Llevaba el traje desabrochado y una botella en una mano. En la otra, un látigo. Éste centelleó en la noche, chasqueando dolorosamente contra el cuerpo magullado de Hachikō.

No me importó el peligro. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé cuanto pude, como un escudo. Mi ropa se manchó con su sangre. Smirnov detuvo el brazo en alto. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Cuando mi padre se entere de esto verás .—dije solamente. Hachikō a duras penas podía abrir los ojos.

Por un momento el hombre pareció sorprendido. Paulatinamente dibujó una sonrisa sádica. Cerré los ojos, esperando un latigazo, cuando comenzó a reír socarronamente.

—Niño idiota… ¿no te lo imaginas?

—¿El qué?

—¡Que eres mío! —escupió— ¡Tu querido padre te vendió a ti y a tu chucho de poca monta por una estupenda cantidad de dinero! Al muy gilipollas le importaba más el alcohol que tú.

Nunca supe bien cómo describir lo que sentí. Algo tiró de mí hacia abajo, succionándome. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Quizás la mejor manera para resumirlo era que el mundo se me había echado encima.

—Hay algo que tampoco te he contado, y hace todo aún más gracioso .—Sus carcajadas hacían que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Me dolía el pecho—. Tu padre me escribió hace unos días. Al parecer, tu querido hermano mayor partió en tu busca cuando lo descubrió. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡El muy idiota murió de frío! Lo encontraron dos pueblos más al norte, congelado. Vaya desperdicio de hijo. Podría habérmelo vendido también, y no estarías tan solo.

Era demasiado. Demasiado duro. No tenía fuerzas cuando Smirnov me cogió del brazo y me separó de Hachikō con un empujón.

—¡Y ahora vete! O puedes quedarte y ver cómo castigo a tu perro .—De improviso dio un latigazo. Hachikō se encogió. No podía huir, estaba atado a un poste con la correa—. ¡Vamos, ataca! ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Otro latigazo. Otro. Otro más. Todo estaba ralentizándose.

Smirnov había dejado caer la botella, y esta se había roto. Las múltiples puntas resplandecían con la luz cálida de la mansión.

No me vio venir. Yo tampoco. Mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Actué por inercia. En ese instante descubrí la fragilidad de la carne, lo jugosa que era. Saboreé el rojo por primera vez en mi vida, y no solté la botella hasta que Smirnov cayó a mi lado. Me sorprendió ver que no encontraba arrepentimiento en lo que había hecho. Tan solo una calma fría como la noche.

No volverás a reírte de mi miseria ni la de nadie más.

Un lamento de Hachikō me devolvió las emociones. Cuando le quite la correa descubrí que se encontraba mucho peor de lo que creía. No sólo había perdido mucha sangre. Estaba en carne viva. Me fijé que sus patas tenían una disposición extraña. Lo cogí en mis brazos y corrí.

¿Hacia dónde? Ni idea. De lo que sí estaba seguro era el miedo. Oí voces detrás de mi y tropecé. Me estaban llamando. Corrí más rápido. Delante solo había oscuridad y fuera donde fuera estaba en peligro. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir.

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Ya no escuchaba más voces así que paré un momento. Tenía las rodillas desolladas, no sabía por qué.

—No te preocupes, Hachikō. Estamos a salvo .—Mi amigo apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro, moviendo débilmente la cola. Tenía un ojo completamente ensangrentado. Probablemente lo habría perdido de manera irreversible—. Te he echado de menos .—Tomé un momento para estrecharlo contra mí. Quise sonar tranquilo, pero estaba asustado. El bosque era muy oscuro.

Levanté la vista al cielo. Recordé que Voltak me dijo que la luz más brillante era la Estrella Polar, y ésta señalaba el norte. «Si ese es el norte, iré al sur», pensé. Cerré los ojos un momento, y conté hasta diez. Cuando los volví a abrir localicé la estrella y avancé en dirección opuesta.

Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud. Solo oía mis pasos sobre la tierra, sin rumbo. No tenía rumbo. Podríamos encontrarnos con una manada de lobos. Una mordida en el sitio adecuado podría ahorrarnos dolor. También podríamos morir de hambre, sopesé cuando mi estómago comenzó a rugir. O quizá nos iríamos moviendo más lentamente hasta entrar en un letargo, como los osos cuando hibernan. Solo que nunca despertaríamos, como Voltak. Esos y más finales andaban tras nosotros, en una carrera por ver cuál nos alcanzaba primero.

Sin embargo, el destino nos tenía preparada otra cosa. La descubrí cuando el bosque comenzó a clarear, y llegué allí.

—No puede ser…

Perdí la noción del tiempo allá en la finca de Smirnov. Debía ser primavera, pues el lago no estaba helado.

Las mismas montañas en la lejanía y la misma hora. Mi mente viajó atrás en el tiempo. En realidad solo se trataba de unos meses; pero para mi era un milenio. Me acerqué a la orilla y me senté para recuperar el aliento.

—Mira, Hachi .—Lo sacudí suavemente—. El lago. Íbamos a nadar todas las mañanas. ¿Te acuerdas? —Yo mismo me oí extraño. Como si no fuera yo.

Hachikō dirigió la mirada hacia el lado. Quería moverse, pero sus patas no respondían. Gimió tristemente, apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro y nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

Hay momentos en los que debes poner los pies en la tierra. Las ilusiones son ilusiones. La realidad es lo que tienes delante. Y ya.

Mi realidad estaba hecha pedazos. Sangraba en carne viva. Tenía las alas rotas y jamás volvería a volar. Dentro de muy poco el Hachikō que conocía se habría perdido para siempre. Me pedía ayuda y no sabía qué hacer.

De repente, lo vi claro.

Daba igual que estuviera ensangrentado y sucio. Podía visualizarlo claramente. Hachikō era tan majestuoso como lo fue su madre. Su amistad, su cariño y su lealtad era el mayor regalo que jamás había llegado a recibir. Rodeados de muerte, su corazón latía con mayor fuerza que el mío. Hasta el último momento resistía. Jamás estuve tan orgulloso de él.

Lo abracé fuertemente. ¿Fue un minuto? ¿Una hora? Nunca supe cuánto rato estuvimos así. No me volví a mover hasta sentir que estaba listo.

—Te quiero, Hachikō.

Estaba tan tranquilo, tan feliz en mis brazos que no vio venir la daga. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y abrió mucho los ojos. Cuando exhaló su último aliento comprendí finalmente lo que Voltak me quiso decir aquella noche.

Ya está. No iba a sufrir más.

Había amanecido, y al fin podía llorar.

* * *

El quelonio parpadeó repetidamente. Se frotó las fosas nasales, sorbiéndose los mocos. Fue más ruidoso de lo que habría deseado.

—Maldito frío. Creo que me he constipado .—Se disculpó.

Steranko no pareció escucharle. En aquellos momentos inspiraba profundamente. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados durante uno, dos minutos.

—Tomé el cuerpo de Hachikō .—Su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre—. Lo llevé a nadar conmigo una última vez. El agua estaba más helada que nunca. Quizás era mejor así .—Extendió los brazos, como si acunara algo—. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente profundo, lo solté. Mientras iba hundiéndose, pensé que había hecho lo mejor. No era un entierro, sino una liberación. Podría surcar los cielos por toda la eternidad.

—¿Y qué hiciste después? —preguntó Raphael. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no parecer compungido.

Una mueca triste cruzó su rostro.

—Anduve perdido.

Mi mente estaba ausente. Instintivamente evitaba las carreteras y los pueblos. No me sentía con ganas de tratar con nadie, mucho menos un ser humano. De repente todos tenían la cara de mi padre. Pensar en él era como tocar el fuego. Al mínimo contacto retiras la mano.

A cada paso que daba el camino se iba formando a mis pies. El hambre y el frío pasaron a un segundo plano. En algún momento la suela de mis zapatos se desprendió. Mis pies quedaron desollados. El dolor también había alcanzado otro plano intrascendente. Mi campo auditivo fue haciéndose más pequeño. Paradójicamente, mis sonidos internos se hacían más nítidos: los débiles latidos, mi respiración superficial. Nada de eso importaba. Sin darme cuenta me había convertido en un autómata. ¿Mi único objetivo? Seguir adelante. Nada más.

Un obstáculo apareció ante mi, incluso dolió un poco. En mis mejillas noté el tacto frío de una verja de hierro que abrí sin hacer mucha fuerza.

Olía a camomila. ¿Estaba perdido en el bosque, en las afueras de un pueblo? Imposible saberlo. Unas formaciones se repetían una y otra vez en filas organizadas. No estaba en condiciones de reconocerlas, pero sí de apreciar las flores que yacían bajo muchas de ellas. Tampoco podía imaginar quién las puso ahí.

Un poco más adelante, sobre una colina, se erigía un pequeño edificio de piedra oscura. Sus escasas ventanas eran inusualmente estrechas. Tampoco era muy alto, a excepción de una torre en la parte anterior. Justo entonces, un sonido vibrante detuvo mis pasos. El sonido volvió a repetirse. A la tercera vez supe que provenía de la torre.

Solo que no era una torre, sino un campanario.

Era la señal que esperaba. El destino acudía en mi busca. Al cuarto toque quedé de rodillas, entre las tumbas del cementerio. Al quinto, en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Un calor extraño se extendió desde mi pecho. Sonreí. Haciendo un acopio de últimas fuerzas quedé bocarriba, mirando el firmamento.

—No voy a morir .—susurré, extendiendo el brazo hacia arriba—. Aún es demasiado pronto, Hachikō. Y el cielo está tan lejos de aquí…

Después, las tinieblas.

* * *

—¿…oyes?

¿Era un ángel?

—¿Me oyes?

¿Estaba en el cielo?

De golpe, abrí los ojos. Ante mí se presentó un techo oscuro.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Una cara sonrosada y lampiña apareció en la periferia de mi campo visual. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, transmitían alivio— Pensé que no pasarías de esta noche. No, no te levantes, por favor. Estás en los huesos.

Las escasas fuerzas que tenía se agotaron cuando intenté incorporarme. Al lado había una mesita de noche. Sobre ella, dos candelabros iluminaban aquella esquina de la habitación. El hombre sostenía en sus manos suaves un cuenco lleno de un líquido cremoso.

—Te he preparado un caldo .—aclaró en cuanto vio hacia dónde se dirigía mi mirada—. No es gran cosa, pero servirá para que entres en calor.

Probé a apoyarme en el cabecero. Cuando vio lo que quería hacer dejó la sopa en la mesita y me ayudó a sentarme. Lo normal hubiera sido alejarme al contacto. Sin embargo, algo en su hablar sosegado me transmitía confianza. Sí tenía el suficiente vigor para sujetar el tazón. En cuanto mojé los labios todo se volvió mucho más nítido.

—¡Ten cuidado de no atragantarte! —exclamó entre la jovialidad y la preocupación—. No pareces ser extranjero. ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

Me detuve bruscamente. Con lentitud dejé el cuenco en el regazo. Mi acompañante permaneció en silencio, sin insistir. Buscaba con ahínco que las palabras salieran de mi garganta. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo así? Ni yo mismo lo entendía por aquel entonces.

Un largo suspiro rompió mi tensión.

—Comprendo .—Cogió el tazón y lo dejó en la mesita—. Me llamo Samuel. Puedes llamarme Sam, para abreviar. Debiste haber pasado mucho miedo, pero estás a salvo. Nos encontramos en la casa del Señor.

—¿Del Señor?

Sam entrecruzó los dedos.

—Así llamamos a las iglesias. ¿Nunca has estado en una?

Una escena fugaz pasó por mi cabeza. Mi padre entraba en la casa, gruñendo por lo bajo. «Estúpidos predicadores. Que si el señor, que si el cristianismo… todos están locos».

—¿Eres un predicador?

—No exactamente .—respondió afable—. Soy el sacerdote de esta parroquia. Transmito la palabra de Dios para todo aquel que quiera sentirse más cerca de él.

Conceptos como Dios o la religión siempre habían sido muy ajenos a mí. Nunca me había parado a pensar en ellos. Mis orejas se pusieron coloradas.

—Siento haber entrado sin permiso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con cierto toque triste—. La casa del Señor está abierta a todas las almas buenas necesitadas. Y puedo ver que has sufrido mucho .—Su mirada se dirigió arriba del cabecero. Me di la vuelta. Una figura de madera representaba a un hombre clavado en una cruz—. Jesús dijo a sus apóstoles, «amad al prójimo como yo os he amado». ¿Qué hay más puro que el altruismo sin condición? ¿Qué hay más cándido que ayudar a los hambrientos y abandonados? Hay quienes nos consideran doctrinales, y algunos lo son. Pero la palabra del Señor es libre, cada cual puede tomarla o abandonarla. No obstante, esa decisión no es trascendente a ojos Dios. Lo importante es ser buena persona y ayudar a los demás.

Quedé un momento en silencio.

—En cuanto esté bien me iré .—dije con sequedad—. Has hecho suficiente.

—¿Tienes algún sitio donde ir?

Me encontré de bruces con los ojos intensos de Samuel. Iba a responder que volvería a Chantyrya. Abrí la boca. La volví a cerrar. ¿En serio me lo había planteado?

—No .—admití—. No me queda nada.

De soslayo vi que el cura se acariciaba la barbilla. Tenía una respuesta en mente, mas parecía estar midiendo sus palabras.

—Hay un camino en la salida principal que lleva a la carretera. Si aligeras un poco el paso, en menos de un día llegas al pueblo más cercano. Puedo darte comida para tres jornadas, si seguir adelante es lo que deseas.

»Aunque…conozco a unos chicos que se encuentran en la misma situación que tú. No tengo espacio para acogerlos a todos, pero sí les procuro comida siempre que puedo. Viven bastante cerca de aquí, en una comunidad muy unida. Podrías hablar con ellos, seguro que te echan una mano para adaptarte. Por cierto, ¿sabes leer? —Sacudí la cabeza. El cura miró arriba—. En la planta superior tenemos una Biblioteca. Es muy grande, y apenas tengo tiempo para limpiar el polvo. Si me ayudaras, podría enseñarte .—Hizo aspavientos—. No me malinterpretes. Es un consejo. Creo que aquí encontrarías lo que necesitas. El mundo es un lugar muy duro para un niño que lo ha perdido todo .—Se levantó y cogió uno de los candelabros—. Es tarde. Te recomiendo seguir durmiendo. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que, decidas lo que decidas, estas puertas siempre te serán abiertas.

Escuchar esas palabras me llenaron de una ilusión que me dejó callado. Iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando recordé algo.

—Ivan .—Samuel se volvió, extrañado—. Me llamo Ivan.

El cura rio.

—Curioso nombre. Representa la misericordia de Dios.

* * *

—Me quedé allí bastantes años .—Steranko asintió para sí mismo—. Fue bueno conocer a otros chicos como yo. También ayudé a Samuel en la Biblioteca. Cumplió su promesa y me enseñó a leer, aprendiendo con ello muchas cosas. Antes de seguir mi camino me convertí al cristianismo. Descubrí ahí el sentido de mi vida: defender a los desamparados. Samuel dijo al irme: «La familia no termina en la sangre; pero tampoco empieza ahí». Mi familia estaba fuera, esperándome. Iba a encontrarla, y la protegería de gente como Smirnov.

»Aún así… —Movió la daga entre sus manos—. Nunca volví a ver a mi padre. Estará muerto ya. O no, no lo sé. No he querido volver a Chantyrya porque no he tenido valor de hacerlo. Sin embargo, desde esa frase tuya creo que ya es hora de ir quedando en paz conmigo mismo. Mi historia con esta daga concluyó hace mucho tiempo. Creo que es hora de dejarla en manos de alguien que realmente la merezca.

Raphael tardó un instante en saber a lo que se refería.

—No, no, no .—negó rotundamente—. No puedo aceptarla.

—Por favor .—Se detuvo. ¿Por favor? ¿Le había dicho «por favor»?—. Eres el único en quien confío lo suficiente. Considéralo el regalo de un viejo como yo.

Frunció el ceño.

—No eres viejo.

Steranko rio socarronamente.

—Por eso pienso que sigues siendo un pequeñajo .—Quedó frente a él y cogió su puño. Lo abrió, puso la daga y lo envolvió con sus manos callosas—. Pero también eres como un hijo para mi. Mi hijo predilecto. No existe nadie más digno para recibir este presente.

Contuvo el aire mientras mantenían contacto visual. En actitud solemne, el ruso dio dos pasos atrás. Raphael contempló el arma. Voltak se la dio a Ivan. Ivan se lo daba ahora. Steranko despertaba en él multitud de sentimientos: confianza, fuerza, seguridad…y admiración. Una profunda admiración.

—No tengo palabras. —asintió. La determinación brillaba en sus ojos—. Haré que te sientas orgulloso. Lo juro.

—Sé muy bien que lo harás .—Escuchó al ruso mucho más aliviado. Se cruzó de brazos—. Toda arma importante merece un nombre.

—¿No lo tiene?

—Lo tuvo. En tus manos tiene ahora una nueva identidad.

Se mordió el labio. Podía imaginarse con ella en batalla. Era tan corta que podía considerarla una extensión de sus puños. El brillo resplandeciente de la hoja, al incidir la luz sobre ella, representaba su fuego interno. El sentimiento que lo impulsaba a luchar sin descanso, a gritar hasta extinguirse.

—Se llamará Ira.

—Buena elección .—aprobó con satisfacción—. Seguro que te gustaría Chantyrya. Los lagos donde nadaba con Hachikō eran muy puros .—Una pausa—. Pese a todo, Rusia también es bella.

Raphael imaginó la escena. Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro.

—Nunca será tarde para hacer un viaje.

* * *

¡Nueva York de noche es increíble!

Tantas luces, la música, la gente… ¿en qué calle se encontraba? Daba igual. ¡Se lo estaba pasando fenomenal! Una suerte que el dispositivo de ocultación funcionara. A vista de todos era un joven que paseaba felizmente, brincando y tarareando su canción favorita. Bueno, quizá lo de brincar y tararear no fuera muy correcto. «¡¿Pero qué más da?!», pensó mientras rozaba un coche que a punto había estado de atropellarlo, frenando bruscamente. Juró escuchar que una mujer le gritaba mientras se iba corriendo entre carcajadas.

¡Increíble!

Entró en un callejón y paró un momento a recuperar el aliento. _Aquello _volvió a asentarse en su pecho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. No debía detenerse. Debía huir de _aquello. _Desde que llegó a Nueva York le sobrevino. Alegría. Alegría. ¡Sonríe! Siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué ahora fallaba? ¿Era tristeza? No, no… más bien era dolor. Como si su corazón sangrara. ¿Por qué?

Extendió los brazos, inspiró y cerró los ojos. Las voces, los coches, la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, todo quedó repentinamente distante. Quería encontrarle, comprender lo que le dijo antes de escapar. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo.

Una boca de alcantarilla. Lo que buscaba. Dio una vuelta en redondo. Nadie lo estaba mirando. Con rapidez abrió la tapadera y comenzó a descender por las escaleras. Como en las otras pequeñas incursiones, le extrañó que el olor nauseabundo no se lo pareciera tanto.

¿Un _déjà-vu? ¿_Se le decía así?

¡No, fuera los pensamientos extraños! Sigue en tu línea. Siempre ha funcionado así.

Sus grandes pies reverberaron al dejarse caer. Configuró su visor en modo térmico. Solo tenía el auricular puesto en un oído, con el otro debía prestar atención por si lo escuchaba en la distancia. Le dio a _Play _e instantáneamente hizo una mueca. Detestaba la música Polka, y por eso pasó a la siguiente canción. El tema japonés de _Butterfly _generaba una gama de sonidos mucho más atractiva.

—Solo tengo dos horas .—murmuró para sí. Al menos eso le indicaba el reloj de su mp3. Pilló impulso y comenzó a correr.

¿Aquella vez tendría suerte? ¿Cuántas veces podría escabullirse? Tres estaba muy entretenida con «ciertos asuntos» en el TCRI. A él le habían encargado registrar la rutina del psicólogo y sus hijos para encontrar el momento oportuno de «captarlos». Lo que no sabía es que relegó la tarea a dos de sus kraangs. Ellos los seguirían en su furgoneta blanca, le darían un informe detallado, y recibiría los elogios de Tres. ¡Si es que era un genio!

Con su visor pudo ver que casi chocaba contra una pared. No era momento para distraerse. _Butterfly _duraba tres minutos, y estaba llegando a su fin. Ahora sólo tenía una hora y cincuenta y siete.

—Daré contigo antes que Tres, Leatherhead. Palabra de Quince.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Hachikō **es el perro que muerde a Bradford en el capítulo _The Gauntlet, _aunque en esta historia he decidido que fuera de Ivan. Asimismo, he reinventado totalmente el pasado de **Steranko, **respetando la existencia de un hermano llamado **Voltak, **tal y como comenta en el capítulo S_erpent Hunt. _El tema de _Butterfly _que escucha Quince al final del capítulo es el opening de _Digimon. _La frase «La familia no termina en la sangre; pero tampoco empieza ahí» es de la serie _Supernatural._

**Nota del autor:** ¡Buenas a todos, tortufans! ¿Cómo vais con todo? Por mi bien, algo atareado con Quinto de Medicina, pero voy tirando. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor de mis problemas personales. Algunos de ellos aún prevalecen, pero no me afectan. Eran asuntos que me incordiaban mucho, y gracias a cierta ayuda lo veo con indiferencia, más que otra cosa. Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta en publicar la segunda parte, pero como veis me ha salido mucho más larga de lo que estimé. Sé que esta actualización es algo... atípica. Consideré que, dada su trascendencia para **Raphael, **merecíamos saber los orígenes de Ivan, las bases de su personalidad y cómo llegó a ser quien era. ¡Y ya os dije que no os olvidarais de la daga! Aunque vaya lento con mis tramas, no meto detalles así por que sí. Todo tiene un sentido, e **Ira **contribuirá al trasfondo de nuestro ninja de rojo. En fin, tengo muchas ganas de saber vuestra impresión sobre el capítulo.

Paso a **Agradecimientos. **Antes de nada, especial mención a **Nightcathybrid **por sus fieles PM. No te preocupes si no puedes dejar los mensajes el mismo día. A estas alturas sé que puedo contar contigo entre mis lectores habituales.

**marita76: **Me alegro sobremanera que te gustara el hecho de dedicarte el capítulo. Espero que esta segunda parte estuviera a la altura de la primera. Sí, podría decirse que Leonardo lo tiene mucho más complicado que Raphael... al menos por ahora. Saludos desde España.

**Crystal Violeta: **Nunca me cansaré de decir que no pasa nada si no tienes tiempo para leer. Lo importante es que das constancia de que lo haces, y eso es con lo que me quedo. He de decir que me está gustando la dinámica entre Leo y Karai. Son muy complementarios, y la lealtad que se profesan es envidiable. Pero yo también percibo un doble filo: en cierta forma, uno es la perdición del otro. Quizás en el futuro entiendas mejor lo que quiero decir. Me alegra que los capítulos centrados en él te gusten. Tengo cosillas planeadas para el futuro.

Uhm... sobre el asunto Casey/April/Donnie iré por partes. En primer lugar, respeto que decidieras saltarte todos los capítulos centrados en el quelonio y la chica (creo que ya aclaré que una cosa es que hayan sentimientos románticos, y otra que haya romance). Pero tarde o temprano los arcos argumentales convergirán. De igual manera, hay trama que sucede en dichos episodios que posteriormente se relacionarán con el resto de arcos argumentales (tanto el de Leo como el de Raph). Si aun así no quieres leerlos y te surgen dudas más adelante, estaré encantado de responder todas las preguntas que tengas.

En lo que respecta a Casey, aviso que me voy a adherir mayormente a la serie de Nickelodeon. Eso sí, a partir de esa base le daré un trasfondo que he planteado yo mismo. Casey es uno de mis proyectos más ambicioso en lo que respecta a planteamiento y evolución de personajes. Quiero sorprenderos con lo que tengo en mente.

**Kryptonita: **(_Ya hablé contigo por privado. La respuesta a tus rws es demasiado larga para ponerlos por aquí XD). _

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **En cierta manera sí, en ese sentido sigue una tónica similar a la serie. Ya sabes que en la serie apenas han hecho justicia a Irma, y he tenido que pensar otro origen. Es innegable, eso sí, la complicidad que tiene con Donnie. Ambos son unos genios (no creo que Irma sea más inteligente que Donnie. El quelonio es más inseguro, y de ahí esa sensación que tienes). Siento mucho ser tan lento con la trama, pero prefiero eso a dejarla coja con alguna incoherencia.

Sobre el grupo...bueno, ya lo hablamos. Aun así, intento pensar que en el futuro la serie mejorará y me podré reenganchar.

Siempre puedo ponerte como un cameo para que mates a Bradford XD. Vale, ahora en serio. Aún tendremos Bradford para dar y tomar. Respecto a Xever, me gusta que la gente se percate de ese lado bonito.

Ya al fin sabes del pasado de Steranko. Personalmente soy ateo, pero he intentado respetar el tema de la religión. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo

**I Love Kittens Too: **Ya lo puse en Aclaraciones cuando Irma salió por primera vez: ella es _humana e_n este fic. Me enervó tanto lo que hicieron con ella en la serie que lo he desestimado. Esta es una Irma que comparte su misma base, pero tendrá un desarrollo diferente. Sí, _especial e_s la palabra para describir lo que Leo siente por Karai. Ahora bien, ¿será lo mismo que Karai siente por Leo?

Y no te preocupes. El reencuentro es un secreto a voces en esta historia. La pregunta del millón es la manera en que ocurrirá. Y si éste será para bien... o para mal.

**Valengraitt: **Contigo también hablé sobre tu comentario. Pero señalo que lo has dejado en el capítulo uno XD. Tranqui, no te preocupes. No me molesta para nada. Muchas gracias por tus correcciones en PM. Las tengo mucho en consideración.

Y...creo que no me he olvidado de nadie. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que temo haberme dejado a alguien. Supongo que no habéis comentado mucho la primera parte del capítulo esperando la segunda, como es lo lógico. ¡Ya me diréis entonces!

Me apena decir que no sé cuándo actualizaré el fic. Depende de lo que me lleve escribirlo (tengo pensados dos capítulos, pero no sé si escribir primero uno u otro). Supongo que sobre las **vacaciones de Navidad **lo tendré recién horneado y listo para leer.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.

Pd: Me hizo gracia hacerme ilusión a mi mismo como el Demiurgo o artista creador. He de reconocer que a veces soy un poco cruel con mis pjs.


	25. Corre (Como una supernova-VI)

—**CAPÍTULO 21. CORRE—**

Leonardo Hamato gustaba mucho de reflexionar acerca de sus impulsos. El sentimiento en sí, el por qué y su evolución eran cuestiones que avivaban su intriga sobre la naturaleza del _yo_ interior. A veces llegaba a conclusiones medianamente interesantes, como la que sacó al conocer a un personaje tan peculiar como Anton Zeck.

—_Yo!* —_saludó con una inclinación bastante exagerada, cuando llegaron a las coordenadas que le indicó. No encontraba ninguna palabra políticamente correcta para designar sus movimientos…grandilocuentes—. ¡Con dos horas de antelación! Muy bien, muy bien… hay tiempo de sobra para prepararlo todo.

Desde luego, indiferente no podía dejar a nadie. No sabía por dónde empezar: si por la cresta morada chillona, el visor también morado, o bien el mono pseudo-futurista de brillo metálico con líneas… ¿lila? ¿Y qué era aquello que llevaba en la cintura? Intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Karai, algo que al hombre no se le escapó.

—¡Mini-Pistolas que disparan con movimientos de cadera! Que el ritmo no pare, _baby _.—Levantó el visor, mostrando unos ojos oscuros, como su piel, y sonrió de manera traviesa—. Mi traje tiene multitud de prestaciones. Podría mostraros todas…

—Deja las gilipolleces para otro momento, Zeck .—Bradford dio un paso adelante. Al lado del otro, escuchimizado y no muy alto, el ninja parecía aún más feroz. Anton se empequeñeció ante su presencia—. Quiero ver la espada.

—_Wow, wow, _cálmate, fortachón .—replicó con su voz ridículamente aguda—. La espada está dentro de la nave industrial. Si tenéis la bondad de seguirme…

Los números que el maestro ladrón les había facilitado los llevó a la Isla de Davids, una de tantas al este de la costa del Bronx. Por extraño que pudiera sonar, lo único presente en la mediana isla era la exuberante vegetación que había crecido descontrolada. Eso, y una antigua nave industrial, en cuya entrada se encontraban.

Anton había puesto algunos focos dentro del edificio. Incluso apagándolos la iluminación seguiría siendo buena. Era la una de la mañana, y la luna llena se alzaba sobre el firmamento alejado de la urbe. Algunas cajas de diversos tamaños estaban esparcidas por la gran estancia. Ofrecería unas buenas sombras dos horas más tarde, cuando apagaran gran parte de las luces y se escondieran para emboscar al ruso.

—Sospeche de la trampa o no, Steranko vendrá hasta aquí a la hora indicada. Tampoco irá muy acompañado .—Hablaba ligeramente rápido, aunque su andar era bastante distendido—. Será un hueso duro de roer, pero los superaréis en número. Una vez muerto, los otros caerán rápido.

—Tengo ciertas fuentes que sospechan que ha venido con todo su grupo. ¿Podrían ser una amenaza?

Zeck meditó un momento la pregunta de Xever:

—La mayoría son viejos achacosos o jóvenes poco experimentados para tomar las riendas. Todos dependen del santurrón de Steranko. Primero deberían descubrir que tuvisteis algo que ver en esto. Y en caso de que lo averigüen, podréis quitároslos de en medio sin ningún problema —Chasqueó los dedos y señaló una caja al fondo de la nave— ¡Ajá! ¡Allí está!

Aceleró el paso y se arrodilló hacia ella. Leonardo oyó un clic, y Zeck levantó la tapa.

—Como veis, no he mentido. Y la tengo en perfectas condiciones.

Y vaya si lo estaba. Si no supiera de antemano que era antigua le podrían haber dicho que era recién fabricada y lo habría creído.

Su blancura contrastaba con la paja que la protegía de la intemperie. Entre la hoja gris platino y el mango medía más que el brazo de un adulto. La primera era ligeramente curva, con un borde romo y otro afilado. La empuñadura estaba decorada con unos relieves amarillos que la recorrían en hélice. Éstas culminaban en la base, una pequeña cara que poco tenía de humano. Sumado a la guarda con forma de alas, hacía honor al nombre de Espada Tengu.

—Aquí tenéis mi muestra de buena fe. Ayudadme a acabar con Steranko, y la espada será vuestra —prometió con una sonrisa.

Leonardo se había informado acerca de Anton Zeck. De procedencia desconocida, a poco más de cumplir los dieciocho se incorporó a la banda del traficante. Una serie de diferencias los distanció de una manera bastante violenta. A partir de entonces empezó a trabajar como ladrón de guante blanco, y rápidamente se hizo un nombre en aquel mundillo. Había quienes decían que llegó a trabajar para las altas esferas.

Bradford concedió al grupo unos minutos de asueto. Se encontró con la mirada fija de Karai, que con un gesto de cabeza le dijo de salir afuera.

—Es… no encuentro las palabras, joder. ¿Dónde has visto esas pintas? ¿Y por qué se mueve como una reinona? Me da escalofríos —espetó cuando llegaron a la entrada, donde nadie los podía escuchar. Se apoyó en la pared de al lado y dirigió una mirada repulsiva a Zeck. En aquellos momentos hablaba con Xever a lo lejos—. ¿Cómo puede ser un Maestro Ladrón?

—La genialidad no entiende de carácter .—reflexionó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Karai casi se echó a reír.

—Una manera muy tuya de decir que los gilipollas también pueden hacer un buen trabajo.

Los dos quedaron un momento en silencio. La sonrisa que el comentario de su amiga le había arrancado se fue apagando.

—Tampoco me cae bien .—admitió finalmente, y al acto sacudió la cabeza—. Mejor dicho, lo aborrezco. Incluso más que a Bradford.

La kunoichi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Leonardo meditó su respuesta:

—Podría mostrar algo de más respeto a Steranko, que una vez fue su guía. No entiendo cómo puede tomarse tan a la ligera todo este tema. ¿Ve esto como un juego?

Su amiga resopló:

—A saber.

En realidad, lo que había dicho era solo una parte de la razón que le empujaba a detestar a Anton.

Esa excitabilidad y energía que desprendía le recordaba a alguien. Por mucho que lo evitara, su manera de sonreír reabría cicatrices que hacía tiempo habían sanado. Era distinta, y a la vez la misma que aquella que alegraba sus días en las alcantarillas. Esa sonrisa celeste que le hacía esforzarse por ser mejor líder, mejor amigo. Pero sobre todo mejor hermano.

De esa forma sacó una nueva conclusión sobre sí mismo. Podía robar, extorsionar, o tener la indecencia de maquinar un asesinato. Pero lo que Leonardo no podía aceptar era que alguien así se portara como uno de los seres que más quería. Si por él fuera, le borraba esa sonrisa de un puñetazo: era una imagen malvada de Mikey, y no tenía derecho a mancillarlo.

—Oye, ¿en serio no te agobia lo de la cabeza? No hay nadie mirando, puedes quitártelo un rato .—Karai se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—Incluso si me molestara, no quiero asumir riesgos. Además, el material es transpirable. Cuando empiece la movida me olvidaré de que lo llevo.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Leonardo llevaba el uniforme completo. Eso incluía el pasamontañas, idéntico entre todos los soldados del Clan del Pie. Bradford consideró que no era procedente que alguien como Zeck supiera acerca de su condición. Nunca pensó que los dos llegaran a estar de acuerdo en algo.

—Tú sólo preocúpate de salir sin un rasguño esta vez, ¿vale? —continuó en tono más distendido—. Y yo juro que no me convertiré en sopa de tortuga.

La expresión de Karai se endureció, pero al acto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Más te vale cumplir esa promesa, _Leito._ —enfatizó como un ligero pinchazo—. Yo soy la única que puede hacerte papilla, ¿lo captas?

Las alarmas de Leonardo saltaron por un instante. Si bien tenue, había una amenaza encubierta entre esas palabras. No parecía haberlo perdonado después de mentirle acerca de la paliza de Bradford. Al menos, no del todo.

Si algo tenía claro es que no quería sacar el tema.

—Preferiría que no te vieras forzada a intentarlo.

El tono tajante no pasó desapercibido para la kunoichi, que se mostró sorprendida:

—¿De qué vas, tío? Sólo decía que…

—Lo sé, y repito, no soy presa fácil. Espero lo mismo de ti .—interrumpió con sequedad. Karai podía meter cizaña en los momentos más inesperados, y durante las misiones no era bueno iniciar una discusión. Mejor cortar por lo sano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. Me voy a dar una vuelta. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—Vale .—Fue lo único que finalmente soltó.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. No pensó en la dirección, cualquiera que llevara al bosque y le permitiera caminar en línea recta. Pese a lo mucho que la quería, Karai no era quien para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes.

La chica vio cómo su amigo se perdió entre los árboles. Fue entonces cuando soltó el largo resoplo que llevaba acumulando desde entonces.

Una ráfaga de viento la acarició. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por dicha sensación. Algunas puntas de su flequillo se posaron en la comisura de sus labios, aunque no le importó. Cuando el aire la abandonó se sintió como en una burbuja, todavía más distante del resto del mundo.

En contra, su voz sonó nítida y clara.

—No sabes nada, Leonardo.

* * *

—Te queda muy bien.

Raphael sonrió, complacido por el comentario de su mejor amigo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara posterior del antebrazo, asiendo a Ira por la empuñadura. La hoja dibujó un arco cuando la sacó de su vaina.

—He sido un poco lento, pero pronto aprenderé a sacarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos .—comentó con sus ojos verdes brillando de ilusión. Se sentó en la cama para seguir admirando el detalle de las correas. Apretó y relajó el puño para comprobar si le causaba alguna molestia. Nada—. Es genial…

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Cruzó los brazos, orgulloso de haber alegrado el día del quelonio.

Fue una sorpresa entrar en su habitación y encontrarse a Raymond con aquel brazalete de cuero en la mano. «Para ti», respondió alegremente, apretándolo contra su plastrón antes de preguntar nada. «¿Y esa cara? ¿Acaso pensabas llevar esa daga en los bolsillos?».

—Es tan fácil quitárselo como ponérselo .—Se sentó a su lado y le giró el brazo. Con cuidado desabrochó las correas—. ¿Ves? El material es lo suficientemente flexible para guardarlo. También, si llevas mangas anchas lo puedes llevar puesto. Nadie se dará cuenta, y atacar por sorpresa te será muy fácil —Movió el brazo con tanta rapidez que Raphael no reaccionó, aunque sólo le dio un golpe suave en el pecho—. Por un momento pensé en el típico cinturón; pero sé cómo eres, y esto pega más con tu estilo personal. —Le devolvió el brazalete y prosiguió en tono sorprendido—. ¿En serio no creías que el gran Ray tendría un detalle contigo? No todos los días recibes tu primera arma personal.

—Se llama Ira.

Raymond asintió mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo negro. Gran parte lo tenía recogido en una coleta que ya alcanzaba la mitad de la espalda. Algunos cabellos rebeldes bajaban descontrolados por su flequillo. El hombre opinaba lo contrario, pero Raphael creía que le favorecían mucho.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende ese nombre? Bueno… tranquilo, guardaré el secreto —terminó, guiñándole el ojo.

Raphael no había hablado casi nada de la charla con Steranko. Cuando sus colegas le preguntaron respondió con evasivas. La confesión del ruso y su regalo eran demasiado personales. Aun así, no pudo evitar que Raymond la viera de pasada en su habitación. El quelonio vio que sus ojos se posaron más de la cuenta en la daga, mas no preguntó por ella. Siguió charlando animadamente sobre los planes que tenían para el día siguiente.

De alguna manera, Raymond sabía cuándo preguntarle algo y cuándo no. Y eso lo apreciaba profundamente.

Los ojos grises de su amigo se apagaron un poco. Bajó la mirada un momento a tiempo que se tornaba serio.

—Hoy es la noche.

Raphael asintió. Faltaban pocos minutos para la reunión que Steranko había convocado en el gran salón. Allí les explicaría qué era lo que planeaba hacer respecto al asunto de la espada Tengu. Aun sin conocerlo personalmente, el quelonio detestaba a Zeck. Ross ya le había comentado suficientes detalles para saber que su orden de prioridades era él, él, y luego él. Pensaba en personas como Raymond y no se veía capaz de abandonarlo.

El susodicho frunció el ceño. Raphael sintió que se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

—La espada no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad? ¿Estás bien? —decidió tantear.

En los últimos días lo había encontrado bastante tenso, y no solo era por la espada. Tenía la sensación de que algo le carcomía, mas antes de decir nada saltaba con excusas bastante flojas. Al quelonio no le gustaba inmiscuirse, pero veía la cara de su amigo y sentía que debía hacerlo.

Tomó aire. Tras unos segundos recitó en voz grave:

—_Y a Raph le digo: ábrete a la gente. No puedes vivir con tus demonios en la soledad absoluta._

Sus brazos se tensaron.

—¿A qué viene eso?

El hombre suspiró profundamente. Estaba midiendo sus palabras con cuidado quirúrgico. Tras una pausa decidió cómo continuar:

— Raphael… ¿realmente te sientes solo?

Su corazón se olvidó de latir unos instantes. De entre todas las posibles preocupaciones de Raymond jamás habría esperado _eso._ Fue una suerte que Steranko los interrumpiera allá en Moscú, cuando leyeron la carta de Karla, antes de que el hombre se metiera en un terreno peligroso. Lo vio tan relajado al preguntarle que supuso que no volvería a sacarle el tema. En eso último se había equivocado rotundamente.

Intentó controlar todo ese torrente de pensamientos; y aun así bajó la mirada.

—No es nada.

_Lo mismo le dije a Karla. _

Raymond resopló.

—Mentir se te da fatal, ¿nunca te lo he dicho?

Se removió nervioso. Consciente o inconscientemente, se alejó un poco de él. Le daba mayor seguridad sostener el brazalete con las dos manos. El cuero crujió un poco bajo la yema de sus dedos.

—Ese día estaba de bajón y Karla me animó. Fin de la historia .—Y ahí no había mentido.

—¿Por qué dice entonces que te abras a la gente?

_Eso me gustaría haberle preguntado. _

—No es el momento.

—¿Y por qué no? —De repente Raymond estaba de pie frente a él— Tú has preguntado, y yo respondo. Me entero de que alguien que quiero está sufriendo y esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados .—Sacudió la cabeza con decepción—. Qué poco me conoces…

—¡¿De qué vas, tío?! —El quelonio se levantó también. No le gustaba nada hacia dónde iba a la conversación—. ¿Qué parte de «no estoy mal» no entiendes? ¡Es una tontería, nada más!

—¿Desde cuándo se llama «demonios» a una tontería?

Una fina capa de sudor frío cubría sus brazos y su cara. Sin darse cuenta estaba respirando más y más rápido. Para colmo, la extraña y fría calma de Raymond le hacía sentirse acorralado. Si el hombre insistía o intentaba acercarse a él en ese estado, no respondería de sus actos…

—¿Raph? —«Déjame»—.No es para ponerse así… —«No te acerques»—.Hey, tranquilo. Ven aquí.

Se acercó, como tantas otras ocasiones en las que buscaba un abrazo suyo. Llegó a rozarle el hombro.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

Y le dio un puñetazo.

Cuando una amenaza estaba demasiado cerca actuaba por reflejo. Esa cualidad lo había salvado de aprietos en bastantes ocasiones.

Sólo que no se trataba de una amenaza. Era su mejor amigo.

Raymond dio un par de pasos atrás. Por suerte había podido cubrirse a tiempo; aun así, eso no excluía el moretón que le dejaría en el brazo.

Habría sido muy fácil que respondiera con otro puñetazo. De esa manera, no tendría que haberse parado a pensar en lo que había hecho.

El brillo de los ojos claros de Raymond era distinto. Apretó los dientes por el dolor antes de continuar:

—Ya sí que pegas fuerte, ¿eh? —comentó, frotándose ahí dónde lo había golpeado. La ansiedad fue abandonando a Raphael tal y como vino. En su lugar sólo quedaba un gran vacío—. Yo sólo me lo he buscado. He forzado las tuercas, y he terminado haciéndote daño. Qué patético soy, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, y el gesto le pesó como una pared de ladrillo. «¿Cómo he podido hacerlo?»—. Me adelanto a la reunión .— Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Raphael quiso decir algo, lo que fuera. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Antes de irse añadió—. Siento mucho no haber sabido estar ahí.

Una vez sólo, fue al cuarto de baño. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y abrió el grifo. Metió la cabeza y dejó que el agua la enfriara desde la nuca. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que podría controlar sus impulsos volvió a incorporarse. El reflejo de sí mismo lo observaba huraño al otro lado del espejo.

«Eres fuerte; pero tu corazón lo es más», le dijo Karla aquel día. «Detrás de ese plastrón se esconde alguien extraordinario, Raph. Lo veo y lo siento, igual que otros lo podrán apreciar si te das la oportunidad de mostrarlo. Por eso júrame que jamás volverás a encerrarte en ti mismo».

—Siento mucho no haber cumplido la promesa.

* * *

—En dos horas debo estar en las coordenadas indicadas, aquí, en la Isla Davids .—Steranko, ataviado para la ocasión con un uniforme militar, señaló un punto en el extenso mapa. Este ocupaba toda la superficie de la mesa del salón—. A las tres de la mañana se intercambiará el dinero pedido por la espada. Todo será breve, sin distracciones ni interrupciones. Antes de amanecer estaremos camino de vuelta a Moscú. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? —preguntó Zeff. Pese a su estado delicado, se había negado a tomar asiento. Apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla que Raphael había ocupado.

—Vosotros recogeréis todo. Así evitaremos retrasos.

—¿Y si hubiera algún percance en el intercambio? —remarcó Raymond. Éste se había situado lo más alejado posible del quelonio, entre Joyce y Laika. No podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. Actuaba como solía hacerlo en las reuniones, adoptando un tono serio. Sólo él percibía lo afectado que estaba. «Hablaré con él después. No sé cómo, pero lo haré», propuso para sí mismo. El pensamiento calmó un poco sus preocupaciones.

—No podéis venir todos conmigo. Si Anton me ve con un séquito huirá. Por eso he pensado en tres de vosotros para acompañarme. Zeff, serás el responsable del grupo en mi ausencia .—El cocinero asintió—. Ross, tú eres uno.

—Será un placer.

—Recuerda, no intervendrás salvo en caso de necesidad .—Acto seguido su mirada se posó al lado de Raymond—. Laika, eres el más rápido. Si Zeck decide escapar ya sabes qué hacer.

—¡No dude de eso! —aprobó, alegrándose porque Steranko lo hubiera tenido en cuenta. Conociéndolo, seguro que estaría restregándoselo por la cara al resto del grupo durante mucho tiempo.

Raphael ya estaba pensando la manera de retomar la conversación con Raymond. «Hey, tío…sobre lo de antes, lo siento». «No volveré a pegarte, Ray». Por más que le ponía empeño, ninguna disculpa le parecía buena.

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del ruso, su mente se acalló.

—Tú también vendrás.

¿Por qué no le sorprendió?

El grupo se calló. Notó todas las miradas encima… menos la de su mejor amigo. Éste resopló por lo bajo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Estaba conteniendo una réplica, lo presentía. Verlo tan derrotado le hizo sentirse asqueado de sí mismo. Habían discutido muchas veces, incluso de malas formas; pero Raymond nunca le había puesto la mano encima. Fue una especie de juramento tácito, una prueba para mostrarle al otro cuán importante era para él.

¿Alguien extraordinario? ¿En serio Karla lo veía de esa manera?

El ruso seguía esperando una respuesta. _No debía_ flaquear después de la confianza y aprecio que Steranko había depositado en él. Acababa de decepcionar a una de las personas que más le habían hecho sentirse querido. Dos era inconcebible.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Me alegro.

Tres horas. El tiempo que tardarían en ir a la Isla de Davids, recoger la espada y volver a la base. Después de eso buscaría a Raymond y arreglaría las cosas. Si era necesario le pediría que le pegara para retornar el contador a cero. Seguro que luego tomarían una cerveza, como tantas veces habían hecho después de reconciliarse.

Tres horas. Un intervalo de tiempo tan pequeño que no supondría ninguna diferencia.

* * *

La barra bo era una extensión de sí mismo. Incluso cerrando los ojos seguía visualizando cómo giraba ostensiblemente entre sus dedos. Como en una escena a cámara lenta lo pasó a su otra mano. Sonrió. Dio un paso adelante y dio una vuelta en redondo. Parecía una danza. El silbido de la madera al cortar el aire perturbaba el silencio como una suave ola.

Estaba satisfecho con su estilo de lucha. Ostentando la defensa como su pilar básico, se valía de la simpleza del palo para desviar los golpes. Físicamente no era fuerte ni rápido, pero sí ágil, y su constitución lo ayudaba a serlo. Podía esquivar arremetidas y movimientos arriesgados, esperando la ocasión en la que el contrincante expusiera su punto débil.

Avanzó con pie firme, imprimiendo tensión a los músculos inferiores. Con decisión enarboló el bo a la izquierda, golpeando el flanco de un enemigo imaginario. Si se cubría, perdería su arma. Si no, unas costillas rotas no se la quitaba nadie. «Un buen golpe». Contento por la sesión, Donatello dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

Con cuidado apoyó su preciada barra en la pared, y se puso la sudadera que previamente había dejado en la esquina. Aparte de eso, tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos deportivos. Desde que entró en el Instituto rara vez podía liberarse de sus obligatorias cuatro capas de ropa.

Pensar de nuevo en Roosevelt apagó un poco su alegría. Antes de dejarse llevar por la sensación se dispuso a limpiar el sudor que había dejado. También abriría las ventanas. Aunque Kirby nunca puso inconveniente, Donatello sabía que entrenar en la Biblioteca era un capricho. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarla como al principio.

No es que estuviera decepcionado con el Instituto. De hecho, no imaginaba lo afortunado que llegaría a sentirse conforme pasaban los días. Le encantaba responder las preguntas de los profesores, y éstos agradecían el insaciable interés de Donatello. Aun así no se le escapaban las miradas escépticas de sus compañeros. En contra de sus intenciones, aquello acrecentaba las distancias con el grupo.

Bueno, no las de todos.

—Oye…

Donatello levantó la vista del libro de Biología. Estaba adelantando la lectura del tema, aprovechando el cambio de clase. Se trataba del chico de al lado, el que ayudó durante la prueba inicial de Matemáticas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con cautela. Hasta entonces había actuado como si Donatello no existiera. De hecho, ni lo había escuchado hablar.

—Bueno… —Un rubor encendió sus mejillas hinchadas. Su voz era muy dulce, casi la de un niño. No era precisamente alguien agraciado. Parecería un querubín, con ese pelo rubio y rizado, de no ser por algunos detalles, como la camiseta con el logo de _Mutantes y Mazmorras_ oel colgante con forma de cabeza de pájaro—. Sólo quería decirte que… gracias. —calló, interrumpiendo la mirada. Hasta sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

—¿Qué?

—En el examen de matemáticas —aclaró al acto—. Yo…me pongo nervioso con facilidad y me asusté. Creía que te estabas metiendo conmigo por ser tonto.

—¿Tonto? No, claro que no.

Volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Donatello analizó su expresión compungida. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por dirigirse hacia él.

—Te he visto estos días y… —Su respiración se hizo más fuerte un instante, aunque pudo controlarla—. No creo que seas así. No opino lo que los demás. No veo que te las des de listillo, sólo te gusta experimentar y saber .—Reunió fuerzas para mirarlo de nuevo—. Por eso, perdona si he pensado mal de ti.

Tragó saliva. Donatello no pudo evitar conmoverse.

—No hay problema, esto…

—Martin .—aclaró antes de darle la oportunidad para recordar su nombre—. Martin Milton. No se me dan bien los estudios. Ni los deportes. De hecho, no soy bueno en nada —Sus gruesos labios dibujaron una sonrisa nerviosa—. Eso sí, me gusta dar de comer a los pájaros. También soy fan de los juegos de mesa. Y mira, mi pierna es ortopédica —Se levantó el pantalón. Efectivamente, tenía una prótesis en la pierna derecha, de rodilla para abajo—. ¡Nací sin ella como mi avatar, _Sir Malachi! _—Donatello estaba sorprendido por el cambio de humor repentino. Martin lo tuvo que notar, ya que volvió a apagarse—. Lo siento, lo siento. Cuando me entusiasmo mucho me dicen que soy muy raro y que me calle…

—No creo que seas raro, Martin .—«El agradecido soy yo. No lo estoy haciendo tan mal si alguien no me considera un fastidio»—. Siempre que tengas dudas en los estudios puedes consultarme.

El joven le dirigió una mirada amistosa antes de centrarse en sus apuntes. Donatello jamás había conocido a alguien con un humor tan lábil.

Como decía, en el Instituto estaba saliendo adelante. Pero había dos asuntos con nombre propio que lo tenían profundamente preocupado.

Cuando terminó de fregar fue a su cuarto y eligió un conjunto medianamente decente. Kirby había propuesto salir a dar una vuelta esa noche. Era fin de semana, y el psicólogo no trabajaba el día siguiente. En la mesa de estudio había dejado su ordenador portátil encendido. Antes de ir a ducharse volvió a revisar su bandeja de entrada. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver que su amiga Weirdo McGee, en realidad Irma Languinstein, no había respondido a sus mensajes.

Donatello aún no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse la conversación que tuvieron en el laboratorio de Biología. Por un instante le pareció que Irma _sabía_ acerca de su condición. Intentó no darle mayor importancia, aunque esa tarde no pudo concentrarse en el ático. Se le había metido la idea de que alguien acabaría irrumpiendo en su casa y se lo llevaría a la fuerza. Probablemente iría a parar a algún laboratorio clandestino. O peor, lo expondrían a los medios de comunicación como el bombazo del siglo. Había visto horrores al respecto con asuntos mucho más triviales…

Pero la tarde y la noche transcurrieron sin ningún incidente. Por la mañana despertó en su cuarto con la alarma. Se levantó, se vistió, y April lo arrastró hacia el baño para maquillarlo. Nadie ni nada le había arrebatado su vida.

Todo iba bien.

No tenía nada que le dijera claramente que la chica lo hubiera descubierto. Seguía siendo posible que todo aquello no fuera más que otra de sus excéntricas conclusiones aleatorias. No obstante, algo sí le había dado en lo que reflexionar.

_Una vez conozca la verdad, sabré protegerla_

¿Algún día podría confiar en más personas aparte de Tyler y los O´Neil? ¿Sería Irma una de ellas?

«Solo el tiempo lo dirá».

Cerró el portátil, cogió la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su médula espinal cuando el agua de la ducha entró en contacto con la piel. En instantes como aquellos la mente se aclaraba, liberada del estrés físico y mental.

En realidad, su preocupación respecto a Irma no giraba _exactamente _sobre ese tema. Desde el día de la charla, la chica había dejado de asistir a clase.

—Está enferma. Llamaron avisándonos que no vendría por unas semanas .—Fue la contestación de la profesora Campbell—-. No te preocupes. Otros años le ha ocurrido lo mismo para incorporarse poco después.

Donatello habría hecho caso de sus palabras de no ser porque no daba señales de vida. Días antes le había pasado el número de móvil, así que probó a llamarla. Nada. Tampoco había comentado en los foros. Esa misma noche le envió un e-mail, preguntando qué había ocurrido. Ni ese ni los que siguieron después tuvieron respuesta.

Una nube de vapor envolvió su cuerpo cuando terminó de ducharse. Con calma, se secó y se arregló. Su propio reflejo le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, decorada como siempre con el diastema. Para salir tendría que ponerse la gabardina, las manoplas, la bufanda, todo lo necesario para exponer el mínimo de piel. Al menos en la intimidad podía constatar que la camisa a medio abotonar y los vaqueros le quedaban muy bien.

Volvió a pensar en el pdf que le envió. La desaparición de los científicos. Los hombres trajeados. «El ataque de los clones».

La ausencia de Irma no tendría nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —Unos toques enérgicos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos— ¿Te has arreglado ya? Venga, quiero ver lo que te has puesto.

April lo esperaba en el pasillo. En cuanto salió lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Pero qué apuesto estás! A partir de ahora te quiero así vestido en todos mis cumpleaños. Vaya regalo a la vista .—Le guiñó el ojo en tono cómplice—.Lo único que te ha faltado es arreglarte el cuello de la camisa .—Pese a decírselo, lo hizo ella misma. Sonrió satisfecha y le palmeó el hombro—. Muchísimo mejor.

—Tú también estás muy guapa.

Justo después se azoró. La cercanía y el cumplido lo habían pillado con la guardia baja, y acabó pensando en voz alta. Llevaba aquel vestido azul que tanto le gustaba. Su diseño versátil servía tanto para vestir de casual como una velada más elegante. Resaltaba para bien su cintura y su cabello suelto reposaba levemente sobre sus hombros pecosos.

¿Cómo podía callarse ante semejante belleza?

—L-l-lo siento, he sido inadecuado .—Se disculpó a duras penas. Siempre que se ponía nervioso elevaba demasiado su tono de voz—. No quería incomodarte, de verdad. S-sólo lo decía por...—Se detuvo cuando notó la mano de April estrecharse con la suya. Lentamente volvió a establecer contacto visual. La chica sonreía con ternura.

—Tranquilo, Donnie. No has dicho nada malo .—De alguna manera la mirada de la joven se intensificó. En contra de lo que esperaba, sus pulsaciones comenzaron a refrenarse. Una vez comprobó que había dejado de temblar, lo soltó—. Además, tú no cuentas porque me quieres mucho y siempre me ves con buenos ojos. Admítelo, que nos conocemos .—terminó en broma.

«No, no me conoces».

—¿Has vuelto sola? —Lo mejor era evadir el tema antes de que dijera o hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Papá tiene que ir un momento al Hospital. Un recado de última hora, al parecer. Me ha dicho que cuando estemos listos lo llamemos y nos recoge.

Asintió. Su amiga se acarició el cabello con expresión incómoda.

—Voy a retocarme el pelo. Si quieres espérame en el salón, que no tardaré mucho .—Se dirigió a su cuarto, y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió—. Por cierto…. le he sugerido a Casey de estudiar aquí algún día. Dice que se lo va a pensar, aunque de todas formas te pongo sobre aviso.

Todo el buen humor que podía tener se desvaneció al acto.

_Casi _olvidaba por qué April no había estado con él en el entrenamiento. «En serio quiero entrenar contigo. Pero queda poco para el examen de Matemáticas y a Casey le queda mucho por estudiar. Como tutora debo echarle una mano».

Casey Jones. «Tenorio de pacotilla» para los amigos.

Desde que lo conoció parecía que estaba en todos lados, al menos cuando venía al Instituto. Siempre lo veía por los pasillos, a cada rato con una chica distinta. Sus técnicas de «cortejo» eran tan simples como cumplidos sin venir a cuento o insinuaciones incómodas. Cuando no se dedicaba a comer terreno, procedía a relatar sus conocimientos de hockey, como si pretendiera mostrar lo guay que era. Incluso cuando se veía claramente que la estaba incordiando, Don Tenorio no cesaba en su empeño. Poco tardó en ganarse su merecida fama.

En clase, por el contrario, se pasaba las horas callado en última fila. No era raro verlo con los pies sobre la mesa, mirando al techo o escribiendo, dibujando, a-saber-qué en el único cuaderno que traía consigo. Respondía con indiferencia a las llamadas de atención de Campbell. Un día lo mandó al despacho de director, y Casey ya estaba en el pasillo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Si Donatello fuera él, se le estaría cayendo la cara de vergüenza.

Desconsiderado, estúpido y simple. Jones pasaba del mundo, y el mundo pasaba de él.

—No es así .—April era la única persona en la clase que aún le dirigía la palabra—. De todas las veces que hemos quedado para estudiar no ha fallado ni una. Le falta base, pero le pone empeño. Y no, no es un perro baboso conmigo como con las otras chicas.

—Si tan amigos sois ya seguro que me puedes contar por qué se porta de esa manera en cuánto hay alguien más delante.

La chica apretó los labios. Su cara se fue poniendo roja como un tomate.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¡No, no lo sé! —Casi gritó—. Pero tengo la corazonada de que debe haber una razón por la que se empeña en mostrar al mundo que no merece la pena.

«Es que _no _merece la pena», quiso decirle. Sin embargo, sabía bien que continuar la conversación habría sido bastante dañino para él. No quería que April siguiera restregándole por la cara lo que intentaba esconder detrás de sus palabras. Ya lo veía claro en cómo elevaba su tono de voz cada vez que Casey andaba cerca, o en cómo la pillaba dirigiéndole miradas furtivas entre clase y clase.

—Maldita sea… —Cabizbajo, se sentó en el sofá del salón.

A April le gustaba Casey. Negarlo no lo hacía menos evidente. Y lo peor de todo es que la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

«¿Qué demonios ve en él?». El joven no tenía nada que pudiera atraer a April. ¿Tan intensa podía ser la química?

Odiaba saber que sí.

Lo que desconocía (y le atormentaba descubrirlo) era a lo que podía _evolucionar _con el tiempo. ¿Quedaría como un encaprichamiento pasajero? ¿Llegarían a intimar? ¿En realidad no sería…

…_amor? _

—Donnie…

Se levantó al acto. April estaba en la entrada del salón. Se había retocado, como había dicho. Sin embargo, no le gustaba nada cómo había hablado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta…

La pudo alcanzar antes de derrumbarse por el suelo. Su respiración era rápida y superficial.

—De repente…estaba bien hace nada…

Le puso la mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Sus piernas temblaron una última vez y todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó en él. Sin dudar un instante la tumbó delicadamente en el sofá del salón y fue a la cocina a por un cubito de hielo. Cuando volvió tenía escalofríos.

—No va bien…algo no va bien… —murmuraba a duras penas. Donatello intentaba por todos los medios no sucumbir al pánico. Fue corriendo a por una sábana y se la puso encima.

—Voy a llamar a papá. Te llevaré yo mismo a Urgencias si es necesario.

Sacó su móvil y tecleó el teléfono de Kirby. Después de ocho pitidos la línea seguía sin respuesta. Probó suerte con el de Tyler.

—_¿Donatello? _

—April se ha puesto muy enferma, y Kirby no responde. Debemos llevarla al hospital.

—_¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? _

Donatello miró el móvil extrañado.

—Tyler, soy yo.

—_Debe haber algún problema en la línea. No t… _

De repente, el móvil se había quedado sin cobertura. Antes de preguntarse qué podía haber pasado se cortó la luz.

—¿Qué…?

La chica seguía vocalizando cosas ininteligibles. Al parecer no sólo se había cortado la luz en su piso. Fuera, en la calle, también reinaba la oscuridad absoluta. Una extraña sensación de amenaza hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. «Sólo se ha cortado la luz. Y algo le habrá pasado al móvil…».

April soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Van a venir! —Tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras se encogía como un ovillo. Donatello se arrodilló frente a ella. No enfocaba la mirada— ¡Van a venir! ¡Van a venir!

—¿Quiénes, April? ¿Quiénes? —El quelonio estaba asustado. La situación comenzaba a sobrepasarlo y nunca había visto a su amiga tan desesperada.

No respondió. Comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña mientras cubría la cara con sus brazos.

Su móvil vibró de nuevo. Encendió la pantalla, esperanzado de que hubiera recuperado la cobertura.

Seguía sin tenerla; pero de alguna forma había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Lo abrió. No era ni de Kirby, ni de Tyler, ni de nadie conocido. El número estaba oculto.

La única palabra que había escrita se encontraba en mayúsculas, sin lugar a malinterpretaciones.

_**CORRE. **_

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

* * *

**Yo! = **En inglés americano es una manera de saludar muy informal.

**Nota del autor: **¡Feliz Año Nuevo, tortuguitas! ¿Cómo os han ido las vacaciones? En primer lugar, siento mucho el retraso. En serio planeaba publicar el capítulo en Navidades, pero entre el estudio *ejem* videojuegos *ejem* Undertale *ejem*, se me ha ido el tiempo. Esta semana me puse las pilas, y finalmente he podido venir con el siguiente capítulo. Ya estamos a nada de acercarnos al clímax del arco argumental. Muy pronto sabréis por qué se titula «Como una supernova» ;). También he encontrado un hueco para incluir a _Martin Milton. _Aprovechando lo poco que apareció en la serie he rellenado algunos huecos sobre su personaje. Me estoy fijando en que a los que estoy dando mayor desarrollo en el fic son precisamente los "nuevos" de esta versión: Xever, Steranko, Martin...ha sido una coincidencia que no pensé en su momento. Pero tranquilos, ya irán apareciendo los que faltan...

Paso a los **Agradecimientos. **Empiezo mencionando a **Valengraitt **por sus comentarios, así como las correcciones que ella ha visto pertinentes. Aunque ya te lo dije en privado, de nuevo muchas gracias.

**marita76: **Me alegra que este capítulo sea de tus favoritos. Muchas personas me han dicho que las historias intimistas son mi punto fuerte. Como siempre, saludos desde España a México.

**I Love Kittens Too: **Perdona por haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar. En serio, normalmente soy muy profesional con las fechas que pongo. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir más.

Aprovecho para recordar a los **lectores anónimos **que igualmente agradezco la lectura. Vuestras visitas se registan, y esa también es una prueba de que estáis ahí. No niego que me gustaría saber quiénes sois, y espero que algún día os animéis a comentar. Me haría muy feliz.

Con esto dicho, sólo me queda decir que no actualizaré hasta **mediados de Marzo. **Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y debo centrarme en ellos como bien merecen. Espero aprobarlos y así tener un buen verano libre. Que, por cierto, van a ser mis últimas vacaciones de verano como tales. El año que viene estaré estudiando el MIR, y al siguiente seré Residente. Estos precisamente tienen más trabajo en verano, así que más me vale apretar ahora para aprovechar el tiempo que me queda como es debido.

Leeré vuestros comentarios con mucha ilusión. Me darán fuerzas para esta dura época que se aproxima.

¡Cuidaos bien!

Con muchísimo cariño.

Jomagaher.


	26. Sentencia (Como una supernova-VII)

**—CAPÍTULO 22. SENTENCIA—**

—Abra.

Una voz de hombre, aséptica y monótona, se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Debía pensar en algo, y rápido. Dio una vuelta en redondo hasta que su mirada fue a parar en un punto. Entonces lo vio claro.

Intentando no hacer ruido corrió hacia su cuarto. Atento por si tocaban de nuevo se atavió con la gabardina y las manoplas, no sin antes procurarle otro abrigo a April. Ya estaba de vuelta en el salón mientras se ajustaba la bufanda y el gorro. Sintió un acceso de adrenalina cuando golpearon la entrada una segunda vez.

—April, vamos a salir de aquí .—Le susurró mientras le ponía el abrigo. Aquel arrebato de miedo la había abandonado. En su lugar quedaba el letargo por la fiebre—. Sujétate a mi y no te sueltes. ¿Me has entendido? —La aludida asintió a duras penas—. Bien.

Con delicadeza la cargó sobre su caparazón. En su nuca notaba su respiración cálida y acelerada.

—Kraang sabe que los llamados «Hijos de Kirby O'Neil» se encuentran en el lugar conocido como «aquí» .—Por un instante Donatello quedó desconcertado. ¿Y esas formas de hablar?

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía distraerse. Tras comprobar que tenía a April bien sujeta por las piernas, se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle. En cuanto la fue abriendo lentamente, una ráfaga de aire gélido le provocó escalofríos. Se preocupó de cerrarla en cuanto puso los dos pies sobre la escalera de incendios.

La iluminación era bastante mala, por no decir ausente. Sobre todo el barrio parecía haberse extendido un manto de silencio, acentuado con la oscuridad causada por el apagón. Aun así, la suerte le sonreía: aquella noche inusualmente despejada le proporcionaba suficiente visibilidad. De esa manera pudo observar las dos furgonetas blancas detenidas frente a la entrada. Y alrededor de ellas, unas figuras de negro.

Se alejó de la barandilla y, tragando saliva, bajó las escaleras procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Era una suerte que éstas dieran al estrecho callejón entre un bloque y el adyacente. Llegó al último tramo cuando escuchó un estruendo de los pisos superiores.

«Ya han entrado». El hecho de que las figuras de negro se recogieran hacia la puerta despejó toda posible duda. Donatello calculó que tardarían menos de tres minutos en rastrear la casa, quizás algo más si incluía el desván. Por un momento se preocupó por _Metalhead. _Esa noche lo había apagado para recargar su batería. «No le harán nada», se tranquilizó. Si aquellas personas eran quienes Donatello creía que eran, no tocarían lo que no fueran los dueños de la casa. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y volvió a comprobar la cobertura, sin éxito. Sin perder un segundo más deslizó la escalera con lentitud y descendió por ella.

Mientras andaba en dirección opuesta a la salida del callejón comenzó a sopesar sus opciones. Por lo que había oteado cuando salió del salón, el apagón se había extendido en un radio bastante amplio. ¿Y ese silencio tan opresivo? ¿Qué había pasado con la gente? Un apagón debería generar un poco de revuelo, ¿no?

«Por lo pronto, debo alejarme de aquí».

Ya casi había llegado a la calle paralela. Justo entonces otra furgoneta idéntica a la anterior apareció en su campo visual, así que se agachó detrás de un cubo de basura. Dejó de respirar cuando escuchó que el vehículo se detenía, pero tras unos segundos siguió avanzando. La tortuga comprendió entonces que no lo iba a tener nada fácil.

Mientras callejeaba, exponiéndose lo menos posible, sintió que viajaba atrás en el tiempo. Cuando mendigaba por las calle en ocasiones se cruzaba con un grupo de matones. Estos, por unas razones u otras, la tomaban con él, comenzando entonces el juego del gato y el ratón. Poniendo su integridad a prueba, día tras día, desarrolló una intuición sobre qué caminos escoger y cuáles no.

Pero esa vez no se trataban de unos simples gamberros.

¿Cuántos eran? No tenía manera de saberlo. Por mucho que avanzaba, a cada salida de callejón encontraba otra furgoneta. Éstas pasaron a detenerse justo delante, forzando a Donatello a tomar un camino alternativo. Aquella tónica comenzó a repetirse con más y más frecuencia.

No valía la pena engañarse por más tiempo. Sabían muy bien que los dos hijos de O´Neil estaban escabulléndose por los rincones. ¿Qué otra opción podrían haber tenido? Aún no los habían encontrado, pero el quelonio sentía que los estaban forzando a tomar una determinada dirección. Y volver atrás era impensable.

Finalmente llegó a un espacio rectangular de mediana amplitud. Reconoció en la penumbra unas líneas blancas características que contrastaban con el suelo. A lo lejos vio una canasta de baloncesto. Donatello no recordaba que hubiera una cancha en el barrio.

¿Cuánto había llegado a andar? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el apagón?

—Donnie… —Casi pegó un respingo cuando April lo llamó por su nombre. Por el rabillo del ojo veía el vaho de su aliento—. Estoy mejor. Puedes bajarme.

—No lo haré hasta llegar a un lugar seguro .—cortó con sequedad. No había tiempo para charlas. Al final de la pista se abrían dos caminos. ¿Cuál tomar?

—Peso mucho… —Se removió un poco, pero apenas tenía fuerzas.

—En serio. Déja…

Notó una fuerte presión en el costado. La chica gritó, ensordeciéndolo, y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Para Donatello el mundo se tornó del revés hasta caer estrepitosamente unos metros más adelante. Apretando los dientes por el dolor se incorporó con celeridad y miró a su alrededor. April se encontraba algo alejada a su izquierda. Sintió una pizca de alivio cuando observó que sólo tenía rasguños por la caída y se movía débilmente.

Fue mirar al frente, y sus alarmas se dispararon.

Un hombre alto, de rasgos alargados, los miraba con ojos inexpresivos. Llevaba un traje oscuro. Las cejas gruesas y el pelo negro estaban recortados de una manera milimétricamente recta, como la línea que dibujaban sus finos labios.

Tenía el puño derecho levantado, que fue descendiendo con lentitud. El caparazón de Donatello otorgaba a su cuerpo una robustez mucho mayor que el de un adolescente humano promedio. ¿En serio lo había traspuesto con ese brazo?

Analizó rápidamente la situación. El golpe lo había separado a una distancia bastante conveniente del recién llegado. Por el contrario, April estaba peligrosamente cerca. El desconocido pareció percatarse de ello, ya que dio un paso hacia la chica…

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima —amenazó en voz alta y clara, al tiempo que se levantaba.

El hombre trajeado se detuvo al acto, girando hacia él de una manera demasiado ortopédica. Con esa expresión impertérrita era imposible saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Permaneció donde estaba. «¿Y ahora qué, genio?».

—Te he visto antes. A ti y a tus…compañeros .—No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Tan sólo tenía claro que debía alejarlo de April como fuera—. ¿Quiénes sois?

No se movía. Una sensación de inquietud se estaba apoderando de Donatello. Algo no iba nada bien en ese individuo.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Ni un parpadeo...

Como un impulso eléctrico el hombre esprintó hacia él. Justo cuando lo tenía encima levantó el puño, directamente dirigido hacia su cabeza. Donatello sólo tuvo tiempo para dar un salto atrás. Su visión no pudo captar el trayecto de la extremidad del desconocido, que acabó impactando contra el suelo. Éste se resquebrajó superficialmente en un pequeño círculo concéntrico. Su cara no cambio ni un ápice.

No necesitó ver que la piel de los nudillos seguía intacta para confirmar lo que se había negado a ver.

El parpadeo. Un reflejo primitivo presente en los humanos.

Pero claro, quien tenía delante _no _lo era

—Kraang debe capturar a aquellos a los que se les conoce como «Hijos del Señor O'Neil». La acción conocida como «resistirse» será lo que se conoce como «no útil» .—Salió de él la misma voz estéril que escuchó en el piso. La misma que tendrían él y todos los que los estaban persiguiendo.

«Kraang, ¿eh?».

Volvió a arremeter aún más rápido que antes. Donatello se cubrió el costado, absorbiendo la fuerza del golpe con el antebrazo. De no haber sido por su complexión mutante le habría roto el hueso. Sin descanso, prosiguió con una secuencia de golpes rápidos que poco a poco obligaba al joven a retroceder. Cuando recibió un puñetazo en el estómago comprendió que el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Tarde o temprano acabaría sucumbiendo bajo ese ritmo, y no podía tomar una actitud ofensiva. Dudaba que sus ataques pudieran hacerle daño. No sólo los puños, todo su cuerpo seguramente sería duro como el metal.

¿Era un androide? ¿_Todos _ellos? A Donatello no se le ocurría nada más. Pero era imposible. Los últimos avances en robótica no iban más allá de un mero constructo teórico. Su caso con _Metalhead _iba por delante, pero aun así no llegaba al nivel de sofisticación del robot que tenía delante.

Ya lo tenía arrinconado. Intentó desviarse a un lado, pero el autómata se interpuso. Antes de poder alejarse lo cogió de la muñeca y la aprisionó contra el muro hormigonado. La tortuga forcejeó con la mano libre…en vano. A cada segundo que pasaba la sujeción fue haciéndose más fuerte.

—La acción de rendirse ante Kraang es la única alternativa que Kraang les puede sugerir .—Las pupilas de Donatello se dilataron ante el peligro de esos ojos vacíos.

Kraang lo sobrepasaba con creces, y luchar contra él no llevaba a ninguna parte. Apenas sentía ya los dedos…

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Aquel combate no se resolvía de la manera convencional. Había otra forma de salir airoso de la situación, pero debía ser rápido.

—¿Y eso de allí?

—¿Dónde?

Miró en la misma dirección que la tortuga. Fue suficiente para concentrar toda su fuerza en la parte inferior de la palma de su mano y dirigirla al codo. Como supuso, su extremidad era tan rígida que pudo quebrar la articulación. A tiempo que oyó un crujido desagradable notó cómo la sangre volvía a circular por su mano derecha.

—¿Q…?

Sujetó firmemente el brazo inutilizado y en un giro súbito lo cargó sobre su hombro. Impulsado por el frenesí del momento tiró de él mientras se agachaba. La propia inercia del movimiento levantó al Kraang por los aires para acabar impactando de espaldas contra el suelo, generando un sonido desagradable. La manga del traje estaba chamuscada, echando chispas. Ya no volvería a atacarle con ese brazo.

Lo sospechó desde el mismo instante que comenzó a golpearlo. Sus ataques eran potentes, aunque respondían a patrones identificables. El modo de expresarse, la poca naturalidad de sus movimientos y su hablar tan hermético sugerían que, detrás de esa carcasa, no se escondía una inteligencia muy perspicaz. El robot intentó levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo Donatello le dio la vuelta con un traspié, pisándole la espalda y tomando férreamente su pierna derecha.

—¡Peligro, peligro! —gritó en un tono que pretendía sonar temeroso. No hizo caso y tiró con decisión.

No podía derrotarlo, no sin su bo; pero sí incapacitarlo. En cuanto escuchó un chisporroteo proveniente del muslo lo que tenía en sus manos pasó a ser chatarra muerta. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo del androide empezó a convulsionarse entre pitidos a diferentes intensidades. Donatello se alejó a unos metros, asustado ante aquella reacción inesperada. El ruido que estaba haciendo debería haber despertado a media manzana.

Y paró. El brazo y la pierna incapacitados cayeron en ángulos extraños. El silencio post-episodio era aún más tenso que el anterior. Transcurrieron los segundos, sin respuesta por parte del Kraang. ¿Realmente estaba…?

Miró a su alrededor, y al ver que no había moros en la costa volvió a acercarse con cautela. Una parte de él le decía que lo más sensato era coger a April y seguir huyendo. Otra, en cambio, tenía especial curiosidad por observar de cerca el robot.

Cuando lo tenía a un metro de distancia estiró el pie. No hubo respuesta cuando tocó con la punta su espalda. Un poco más atrevido se arrodilló y pasó las manos por debajo. Pesaba mucho más de lo que había estimado, pero consiguió darle la vuelta. Al hacerlo se levantó, dispuesto a observarlo más de cerca. Notó que su camiseta se había desabrochado en el forcejeo. Una milésima de segundo más tarde casi se caía de espaldas por el susto.

No tenía abdomen. En su lugar lo ocupaba una masa amorfa rosa. Se asemejaba a un cerebro, del que salían unos tentáculos minúsculos. Éstos acababan en unas pinzas que oscilaban en el aire, como si buscaran algo. Sin embargo, lo que paralizó a Donatello fueron unos ojos grandes verde neón. El quelonio sentía que lo acribillaba con esas pupilas puntiformes.

Con que _eso _era realmente Kraang. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué era? ¿Un experimento de laboratorio? ¿Un mutante? Sus preguntas se acallaron cuando su boca se fue abriendo. Hasta entonces era una fina línea, que en realidad ocultaba una cavidad llena de dientes afilados y babas verdes. Un siseo extraño salió de esta, y simultáneamente sus tentáculos comenzaron a oscilar al mismo son.

—Oh, no…

Un chillido a una frecuencia dolorosamente alta ensordeció a Donatello, y levantó el brazo antes de que le saltara en toda la cara. Después de zarandear el brazo pudo lanzarlo lejos haciendo un sonido pringoso al estrellarse contra el suelo. Al acto se incorporó con sus múltiples apéndices, lanzándole de nuevo una mirada asesina. El quelonio apretó los puños, dispuesto a aplastarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Sorpresa fue la suya cuando, en vez de atacar, retrocedió hasta fundirse en la oscuridad de la cancha.

Donatello permaneció expectante, por si se trataba de una maniobra de distracción. Amparado de nuevo en un repentino silencio, sintió que la calma volvía a él poco a poco.

Dejó caer los brazos, soltando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Se miró la manga de la gabardina. Allá dónde lo había mordido podía apreciar unos minúsculos agujeros circulares.

Había transcurrido demasiado rápido para asimilarlo. Y era mejor no pararse a pensar en ello hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

«April».

Se dio la vuelta ipso facto. Su retina procesó inmediatamente la imagen. Una figura encapuchada había llegado sin darse cuenta, flanqueada por otros dos androides idénticos. Tenía apresada a April, y con una pistola desconocida le estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

La noche no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

A veces, sólo a veces, Raphael juraba apreciar el firmamento reflejado en el mar. Justo entonces la imagen se distorsionaba, y el oleaje sacudía de nuevo su estómago, provocándole náuseas. Empleando todo su autocontrol se acomodó en el asiento de la pequeña embarcación. Asió con fuerza su otro antebrazo, donde Ira se ocultaba bajo el anorak, y apretó. El dolor despejó un poco su mente.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó, intentando sonar calmado.

—Poco más de unos minutos —Ross estaba de pie a su lado. El motor avanzaba a un ritmo tranquilo, con el fin de llamar la menor atención posible. Ello le permitía estirar sus brazos fornidos y disfrutar de la brisa—. Aún estamos en verano, pero ya hace bastante fresco.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Raphael. Aunque ya lo había hecho incontables veces se subió al máximo el pañuelo que cubría su boca y se bajó la capucha, ocultando sus ojos bajo una cortina de sombra.

—¡Hey, mirad!

Laika estaba señalando hacia la Gran Manzana. El quelonio identificó al acto lo que le había llamado la atención:

—¿Un apagón?

—Se ha cebado casi un distrito entero, así de repente. Vaya rayada, tío…

—Algún gamberro la habrá hecho buena .—Ross se rascó la barba, sin tampoco tener mucha idea.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Desde la parte delantera, Steranko los acalló al instante. El movimiento oscilante de la barca finalmente se detuvo. Unos metros más allá de la arena comenzaba la vegetación propia de la isla.

El mutante gruñó por lo bajo mientras pisaba tierra. También echó una mano a Laika, ya que éste portaba el maletín con el dinero que necesitaban. Raphael no podía hablar por los demás, pero él sí que quería terminar el asunto cuanto antes. Hasta estar de vuelta en Moscú no estaría tranquilo. El ruso miró a sus tres acompañantes para asegurarse de que estaban listos, y sin más dilación prosiguió a liderar el camino.

La vegetación fue haciéndose más densa. Los cuatro avanzaron con cuidado, mirando atentamente por si encontraban algo anormal en su proximidad. Raphael tragó saliva, pero ésta le sabía muy espesa. El entorno rural y el cielo estrellado sobre ellos le traía memorias que por ahora era mejor evitar.

El ruso portaba un machete con el que iba cortando las ramas que se interponían delante de ellos. Iba a reunirse con alguien a quien quiso como a su propio hijo. Incluso podía seguir queriéndolo en el fondo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante una situación como esa?

«¿Qué harías tú?», se preguntó a sí mismo. La simple cuestión le enfrió el corazón. No, no. Simplemente no. Era una de tantos interrogantes que era mejor no responder. «Están muertos», se dijo. «Están muertos». Mejor así.

Los árboles fueron dispersándose para dar paso a un claro bastante amplio. En el centro de éste se erigía una antigua nave industrial. La escasas ventanas dejaban escapar una tenue luz cálida. Ross desenfundó la porra de su cinturón, pero Steranko extendió el brazo.

—Recuerda, Ebstein. Pase lo que pase, nada a menos que yo lo diga.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo; aunque volvió a guardarse el arma.

La construcción era aún más grande de lo que aparentaba de lejos. Cuando atravesaron el portón (que cuadruplicaba la altura del mutante), encontraron ante ellos un gran espacio en penumbra. Aun así pudo reconocer cajas de diversos tamaños repartidas por la estancia. No era una buena señal. Ofrecía muchos rincones oscuros bastante peligrosos...

—Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, querido padre mío.

La luz provenía del fondo. Un foco iluminaba una pequeña caja rectangular. Al lado de ella, un hombre esmirriado y vestido de manera rara se apoyaba en la pared. Raphael intentó captar alguna reacción en Steranko, pero comenzó a andar a paso ligero. Los otros lo siguieron a duras penas.

—Una buena noche para hacer negocios, ¿no crees? —Se incorporó, meneando un poco las caderas. El quelonio comprendió por qué a Raymond le daba escalofríos con sólo pensar en ese personaje. No sabía qué detestaba más, si su sonrisa chulesca o su cresta morada.

El ruso se detuvo a dos metros del ladrón. No respondió nada. Tan solo se limitó a mirar a Anton con expresión pétrea.

—Te queda muy bien el ojo de cristal. Yo lo habría escogido en morado, pero bueno.

Raphael se habría abalanzado sobre él de no ser porque Steranko le oprimió el brazo antes de moverse. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se inclinó y apretó los dientes, conteniendo un grito de dolor.

—Uy, estás perdiendo facultades. Ya no tienes muy bien controlados a los pequeños, por lo que veo. ¿Qué tal, _Rossito? _Veo que sigues fortachón, aunque más…

—Laika, el dinero .—ordenó con tranquilidad, antes de que a Ross le estallara la vena de la sien. El joven, que también tenía una cara de perros, se adelantó y le tendió el maletín al maestro ladrón. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos se retiró con celeridad. Raphael lo entendía. De ninguna manera toleraría que un inmundo como él siquiera le rozara.

Zeck se arrodilló y abrió la valija.

—Perfecto, perfecto… —La cerró al poco—. Ya lo contaré después. Siempre has sido muy correcto con las transacciones.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Y esa calma?

—La espada .—El ruso se había tornado más monosilábico que nunca.

—Oh, sí, claro. Está ahí mismo.

—Tú .—Raphael sintió que la sujeción de su brazo era más débil hasta soltarse—. Comprueba que el arma está bien.

El quelonio le dirigió una mirada asesina a Zeck cuando pasó por su lado.

—¿Desconfiáis de mí? ¿En serio? Pero si son simples negocios… —Buscó la mirada de Steranko, pero éste sólo estaba centrado en Raphael y la caja—. Sabía que eras poco hablador, pero la edad te está friendo los sesos...

No lo entendía. Anton no sólo no mostraba ningún respeto, sino que encima no paraba de provocarle. Pese a eso, el ruso actuaba como si nada. De estar el mutante en su lugar…

La tapa era simple. Tiró un poco de ella, y escuchó un clic. Con un poco más de fuerza consiguió levantarla. Sacudió un poco la mano por el polvo que amenazaba por entrar en sus fosas nasales, y observó lo que se hallaba en su interior.

—¿Está ahí?

Efectivamente, la espada Tengu reposaba entre la paja en perfecto estado. La había visto demasiadas veces en los libros de Steranko para reconocer que era verdadera. Se levantó y se volvió hacia el ruso.

—Sí.

—Perfecto entonces .—silbó Zeck, estirando los brazos—. Ahora podemos…

Pasó demasiado rápido. El ladrón sonreía insulsamente, y una milésima después le saltaban unos cuantos dientes debido a un potente puñetazo de Steranko. Laika, Ross y Raphael dieron un paso atrás, sorprendidos e incluso un poco asustados.

Zeck gritó y trastrabilló hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared. Su pecho comenzó a ascender y descender como un animalillo. Sus finas piernas temblaban de tal forma que Raphael pensó que se le podrían quebrar en cualquier momento. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y escupió un hilillo de sangre.

—¿Qué…c-cómo…? —Se le cayeron las gafas. Sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par. A través de ellos, el quelonio pudo ver miedo en estado puro—. ¡¿P-pero qué…?!

Steranko no dijo nada. De repente parecía una bestia, con el foco iluminando sólo una parte de sus cicatrices. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta había desenfundado su pistola y apuntaba directamente al pecho de Anton. Su ojo sano llameaba de furia mientras quitaba el seguro.

—¡Pero la espada está bien! —Era un milagro que pudiera articular palabra en tal estado de terror—. Tú no te atreverías a matarme, ¿no? —El ruso apretó los labios. Zeck gimió—. Soy demasiado joven para morir. Por favor, por favor…

Raphael no lo podía creer. Fue tan súbito que incluso esperándolo habría preferido que no lo hubiera hecho. Era la primera vez que no era capaz de reconocer a su maestro.

Volvió a cargar la pistola, y la redirigió hacia Zeck. Después de aquella, no habría una próxima vez.

—No es necesario llegar tan lejos, Steranko —También había pillado de improviso a Ross. Jamás se le había visto tan preocupado. Y asustado—. Vam…

Disparó.

Raphael se olvidó de respirar. Pudo ver cómo Zeck chocaba contra la pared, ahora manchada de rojo, y se deslizaba lentamente por ella. Pálido, bajó la cabeza y pudo observar con sus propios ojos en lo que se había convertido su rodilla. El contrabandista cerró sus ojos llorosos y se mordió el puño, conteniendo en vano un alarido.

No lo había matado.

—Una bala por una bala. Considera tu deuda saldada, Anton Zeck.—Steranko bajó la pistola, con el cañón humeando. Se agachó un momento y recogió el casquillo. Mostró el cargador, y éste estaba vacío. Su semblante seguía siendo grave, mas había abandonado ese aire peligroso—. No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi o a ninguno de los míos. La próxima vez que te vea no tendré piedad.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio, interrumpido por los sollozos de Zeck. No era necesario ser un médico para concluir que probablemente no volvería a andar con esa pierna.

—Hasta nunca .—Sin añadir nada más comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Los sollozos de Anton se extinguieron. El cambio había sido tan brusco que Raphael se detuvo. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse, primero de manera suave para pasar a ser más evidente.

Se estaba riendo.

—Es cierto, Ivan .—El ruso volvió a darse la vuelta. Sus mejillas seguían mojadas en lágrimas; pero sus ojos mostraban enfado, y sonreía de una manera inquietante—. Esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos.

—¡Laika!

El grito de Ross dirigió su atención hacia el joven, que se había adelantado un poco. Éste seguía de pie, pero estaba pálido y sus ojos castaños de repente habían perdido brillo. Parecía aturdido.

De la mitad de su pecho sobresalía la punta ensangrentada de una espada. Alrededor, su camiseta se iba oscureciendo. Fue entonces cuando Raphael se percató de la inmensa silueta que estaba tras de él. Puso una mano enguantada sobre el hombro de su compañero y empujó. Ya muerto, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

_No. _

Abrió la boca. Quiso gritar, pero la voz lo había abandonado. Quiso correr hacia Laika, pero no podía. Sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su compañero se llevó la mano al corazón. Volvía a sentirse como hace cinco años.

_No puede estar ocurriendo otra vez. _

—Mis más cordiales saludos, Ivan Steranko. Siento mucho haberlo convocado a estas horas intempestivas.

Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con un mono negro. Agitó su espada limpiando los restos de sangre. En un gesto de fingido respeto se inclinó. Sonreía con una violenta tranquilidad.

—…soy Chris Bradford, mano derecha de…

—Ahórrate las presentaciones, _Ёбанное отродие*_—habló con ferocidad; pero Raphael notó como suyos todos los sentimientos que albergaba: frustración, odio… y dolor.

De entre las cajas surgió el resto. Ross desenfundó la porra y la golpeó contra la palma de su mano, dispuesto a estamparla contra el cráneo del primero que se acercara.

Pero Raphael no había apartado la vista del líder. En el pecho del traje tenía un logo de color rojo, con una forma peculiar que había reconocido. El mismo que vio en unas alcantarillas, en una noche fría de hacía cinco años. Juró en su fuero interno que jamás lo olvidaría.

_No es nada personal, pequeño. _

La historia volvía a repetirse.

—Está bien. Iré al grano .—Chris Bradford enarboló la punta de la espada hacia delante—. En nombre del Clan del Pie, te sentencio a morir.

* * *

**Ёбанное отродие: **No sabría dar una traducción exacta (es un insulto propio de Rusia); pero es algo parecido a un «que te jodan» llevado a un extremo muy fuerte. Normalmente se lo dirías a alguien a quien odias a muerte, como es el caso.

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas, tortufans! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Espero que os haya ido bien estos dos meses en los que me he ausentado. Por mi parte, este período de exámenes ha sido muy duro. Aun así he acabado relativamente bien: solo he suspendido un tercio de asignatura. Teniendo en cuenta que era el cuatrimestre más duro de la carrera, creo que puedo estar contento. Tan sólo me llevo casi 300 páginas a verano, y eso me lo veo de sobra en una semana.

Y ya empiezo a ponerme serio con «4». Os advierto que a partir de ahora la trama se va a hacer más _oscura. _Intentaré mantenerme en un límite para no verme obligado a elevar la calificación a "M", pero sí pondré advertencias en aquellos episodios que sean especialmente crudos (y quizás caiga uno de esos más pronto de lo que creéis...). Como siempre, esperaré con ilusión vuestros comentarios.

Paso a **Agradecimientos, **comenzando con la mención estelar de **Kyu-P, **que muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a retocar las frases al estilo Kraang. Es la primera vez que escribo esa manera tan peculiar de hablar, y no tenía ni idea. Espero ir cogiéndole manejo en el futuro, pero hasta entonces agradezco y agradeceré su ayuda ^^

Tampoco me puedo olvidar de **Valengraitt, **con sus comentarios, observaciones y correcciones que me estimulan para estar más atento a esas fallas gramaticales tan difíciles de evitar. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, así como los que van a suceder a este.

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **Yo también soy de los que piensan que un pasamontañas es muy pero que muy molesto. Por otro lado, acercarse a Raphael es muy difícil. Incluso siendo un íntimo amigo, uno debe ser muy consciente de cuándo pulsar ciertos botones y cuándo no. Es algo que va más allá de su raciocinio, e incluso él puede frustrarse ante las dificultades que le entraña para _abrirse a la gente. _

Yo creo que vas por el buen camino, Jami. Date tiempo, practica, y tus horizontes se irán ampliando. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento me superarás en ciertos aspectos (si no lo has hecho ya ;D).

El tema de los Números y los Kraang es algo a lo que le di vueltas desde el principio. Obviamente hay más cosas detrás, pero aún no es el momento de abordarlas. Eso sí, estoy sopesando si desvelar la identidad de Tres en posteriores capítulos o esperar un poco más. Creo que a más de uno os va a gustar saber quién es.

Y sobre el reconocimiento...bueno, es cierto que Raph y Leo van bien ocultos entre la ropa. ¿Pero quién sabe?

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**marita76: **Esta vez he tardado mucho más. Lo siento (aunque más que a mi, echa la culpa a mi carrera, que me pide demasiado tiempo XD). Si bien el aire es distinto, en algunas cosas Anton me recordaba a Mikey. Creo que Leo llegaría a sentirse ofendido si viera a alguien que mancilla la imagen que su _difunto _hermano. Raphael se centra más bien en el hecho de que llegara a traicionar a quien lo quería como si de su padre se trataba. Nunca olvidemos lo tanto que quiere y valora a aquellos que llega a considerar como _suyos, _haya vínculo de sangre o no.

Creo que cuando sepáis a qué me refería con «Como una supernova» me odiaréis un poquito más. En fin, ya va quedando menos. Tengo muchas ganas de saber vuestras impresiones sobre el capítulo final de este arco argumental (que ya le queda poco).

**Queca: **¡Me alegra saberlo! Hay ocasiones en las que pienso que mi estilo de escritura es muy denso (sobre todo en escenas de acción), y siento que no le saco todo el jugo que merece. Espero que el episodio te haya mantenido en tensión. Ya me dirás ;)

**Guest: **Los "feels" son mi especialidad XD. Intento no abusar de ellos, ya que incidir de manera repetida hace que la calidad del fic caiga exponencialmente. Aun así, entre subtrama y subtrama me gusta meter detalles aquí y allá. Quizás la trama actual carezca de la intensidad del principio, pero creo que en pos de una trama más consistente, mantengo una dosis justa de emoción ^^.

Una vez más, no sé muy bien cuándo podré actualizar. Supongo que para **mediados de Abril **tendré el siguiente. Quizás con Semana Santa pueda darle un empujón y tenerlo listo antes, pero no estoy seguro.

En fin, ¡cuídense!

Os quiere.

Jomagaher.


	27. Estallido (Como una supernova-VIII)

_Capítulo dedicado a Valengraitt con motivo de su cumpleaños. _

—**CAPÍTULO 23. ESTALLIDO—**

Por más que Donatello deseaba evaluar todas sus posibilidades, los segundos se sucedían inclementes. Si los androides cargaban contra él al mismo tiempo no podría detenerlos. Quien parecía ser el líder podía dirigir esa extraña pistola hacia él y encajarle un tiro en el entrecejo. A su alrededor no tenía nada que pudiera servirle de ayuda. Cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la vida. «O la de April»

—Veo que comprendes tu situación .—Finalmente, el…la encapuchada habló. Detrás de esa túnica oscura y la gravedad de sus palabras, el quelonio reconoció una voz de mujer—. De haberlo querido habría acabado contigo hace rato. Cuidado, no me malinterpretes .—Con la punta del arma hizo presión sobre la cabeza de su amiga—. Si me das una sola razón os mato a los dos. Empezando por ella .—La chica gimió por lo bajo—. De lo contrario, si te entregas pacíficamente no os causaré un daño irreversible a ti, ni a tu hermana…ni al señor O´Neil.

April levantó las manos y se aferró al brazo que la rodeaba por el cuello. Intentó liberarse aunque fuera un poco, mas no lo consiguió. Para la mujer fue como si no hubiera pasado nada. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de Donatello.

De repente, en el bolsillo de la gabardina, su móvil vibró.

El corazón del quelonio a punto estuvo de salírsele por el sobresalto. Consiguió quedarse quieto de milagro. Por un instante creyó que la recién llegada se había percatado de su nerviosismo, aunque ésta seguía tal y como estaba. Si lo llegó a observar, probablemente lo había atribuido a la sensación de amenaza.

La duración, la intensidad…sólo podía significar una cosa. Esperanza e incertidumbre lo asaltaron a partes iguales. Era imposible. Él no había podido hacerlo. ¿Entonces quién?

«Gana tiempo», la sensatez tomó las riendas de la situación. «Sea como sea, gana tiempo».

—¿Qué has hecho con nuestro padre?

—Nada preocupante. Por ahora se encuentra en un lugar seguro. Fuimos a verlo cuando salía del hospital y le invitamos a venir con nosotros. Los padres de familia se vuelven muy dóciles cuando prometes que, de colaborar, podrán ver a sus crías…

—¿Y todos los demás científicos se tragaron esa mentira?

La mujer hizo una pausa. Su expresión estaba totalmente cubierta por la capucha. Aun así, el quelonio supo que había hecho una pregunta clave.

—Con aquellos que vivían solos no hubo ningún problema .—explicó en tono indiferente—. Y los que no, sólo había que liberarse de la carga.

—¿Y por qué seguimos respirando? —preguntó, conteniendo como pudo un arrebato de furia. Era consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba; pero no podía quedarse tranquilo ante la frialdad con la que había hablado.

Lo sentía. La presencia que emanaba la recién llegada era sumamente peligrosa. Su porte, su acritud… sólo era un poco más alta que él, aunque la diferencia de fuerzas era mucho mayor. Había algo más, una sensación sutil que no era capaz de describir.

En vez de enfadarse, la mujer pareció encontrar divertido su atrevimiento. Ladeó la cabeza, comentando en un tono más agudo:

—Mataros es lo que haría en circunstancias normales; éstas, sin embargo, _no _lo son.

El desconcierto bajó la guardia de Donatello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que un chico corriente jamás podría haberse enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo con un Kraang sin acabar hecho papilla. Y mucho menos incapacitarlo.

El quelonio apretó los labios, cubiertos por la bufanda. Una fina capa de sudor frío comenzó a empaparlo dentro de la gabardina. La líder, aparentemente ajena a su perturbación, cogió a April con un poco de más fuerza.

—Ésta, tu hermana… también es especial. Hay algo en su mirada que me inquieta. Detrás de su apariencia de niña desvalida se esconde algo asombroso. No lo sospecho, lo sé.

—Donnie… —interrumpió April entre jadeos. Parecía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento—. Ella también…

—¿Sabes? Desde que te vi no paro de preguntarme por qué llevas tanta ropa encima. Aún es verano, no hace nada de frío. Sólo se me ocurre una cosa, una conclusión surrealista; y es que tú y yo podríamos tener bastante en común…

Bajo su túnica, algo barrió suavemente el suelo. Era la punta de una cola escamosa.

Por un momento creyó no haberla visto. El apéndice volvió a sobresalir para quedar a la vista, liberándolo de toda duda. La mujer distendió entonces los puntiagudos dedos de sus manos, mostrando la fina membrana que los unía.

Abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Ahora miraba a los hombres de negro con otros ojos. Una chispa había prendido en su mente para generar un estallido. Volvieron a despertar en él recuerdos que dejó a un lado, entremezclándose con el presente de una manera bruscamente clara.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado hasta ahora? Ya había oído hablar de unos hombres de negro mucho antes de la desaparición de los científicos. Tan sólo tendría cuatro o cinco años el día escuchó esa historia por primera vez. En boca de su padre, cuando los compró en aquella tienda de mascotas. Cuando encontró unos misteriosos hombres de negro, idénticos e inexpresivos. Cuando aquella sustancia verde los transformó. Cuando todo comenzó.

La visión de aquella masa rosa deforme asaltó su mente de nuevo, revolviéndole el estómago. Tragó saliva, intentando paliar la necesidad de vomitar.

¿Esos monstruos fueron el origen de su existencia y la de su familia? ¿Los Kraang_? _La conclusión lo había aturdido, tanto para casi perder el equilibrio. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que era consciente de lo extenuado que estaba. Demasiado que asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Fue ahí cuando decidió hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta temía enfrentar.

—¿Quiénes sois realmente?

Unas sombras alargadas aparecieron en el campo visual de Donatello, y miró a su alrededor. Las azoteas, la periferia de la cancha…estaban rodeados por una masa uniforme de androides clónicos. Sus siluetas oscuras resaltaban contra el cielo estrellado. Comenzó a respirar más rápido, a riesgo de hiperventilar; pero no podía evitarlo. «No tenemos escapatoria».

La mutante rio, esta vez de una manera estridente. Dejó a April a cargo de uno de los androides que la guardaban y dio un paso adelante.

—Mutantes, aliens…nos podrían llamar de varias maneras. Pero somos mucho más que eso. Somos una civilización. Un imperio cuya historia trasciende más allá de vuestra concepción. Hace mucho que nos fijamos en los humanos. Son seres interesantes, lo reconozco, y admiramos el conocimiento que habéis creado. Gracias a tu padre y a otros muchos hemos recopilado una muestra representativa…y podemos así pasar a la segunda fase.

—¿La segunda fase?

La líder quedó en un silencio tenso. Extendió el brazo y lo apuntó con la pistola directamente al pecho.

—Si te he contado todo esto es porque va a ocurrir una de dos. O te vienes conmigo, o mueres aquí mismo.

El móvil de Donatello volvió a vibrar.

Un estruendo proveniente de las azoteas interrumpió el ambiente. Los dos miraron hacia el origen del ruido, justo en el preciso instante en el que un grupo de Kraang salía despedidos por los aires. Éstos cayeron al suelo, envueltos en chispas que empezaron a incendiar sus trajes. Sobre ellos comenzó una orquesta descontrolada de agitación y ruidos metálicos.

—¡¿Un robot?! —exclamó la pistolera. Se dirigió al otro Kraang que la flanqueaba—. ¡Acabad con él!

Donatello lo vio antes que ella, moviéndose entre los androides con una sorprendente rapidez. Sus pequeños ojos azul eléctrico contactaron con los suyos, y el quelonio no pudo evitar sonreír. Su querido _Metalhead_ había llegado a tiempo. Desconocía quién había conseguido activarlo; pero ahí estaba, acudiendo en su ayuda.

Tampoco iba con las manos vacías. El mutante tardó un milisegundo en reconocer el objeto que portaba consigo.

Su barra bo.

El tiempo se ralentizó desde el instante en que _Metalhead _la lanzó hacia él_._ Ésta comenzó a girar en el aire a la vez que se acercaba. La mutante seguía asimilando la situación, y procesaba con lentitud lo que estaba ocurriendo. Donatello hizo un cálculo rápido, y al acto vio claro qué era lo que debía hacer.

Como vaticinó, el arma llegó a sus manos por uno de los extremos. Cuando la encapuchada finalmente comprendió lo que iba a pasar, ya era demasiado tarde. Aprovechando la inercia del movimiento giró su muñeca. El otro extremo del bo chocó contra la mano de su contrincante, haciéndole tirar la pistola. Antes de que pudiera recogerla arremetió contra ella y le propinó una patada en el abdomen, marcando una distancia insalvable. De un puntapié, Donatello apartó la pistola de su camino. Tomó aire y dirigió una pierna hacia delante, en postura de combate.

—Mutante, alien, da igual lo que seas. Vas a dejarnos ir si no quieres que _Metalhead _acabe contigo y tus compañeros.

El Kraang que retenía a April hizo ademán de acercarse, pero su líder extendió el brazo en gesto autoritario. Alrededor de ellos, el fragor de la contienda iba cobrando mayor intensidad.

—Me da igual lo que esa chatarra le haga a mis «compañeros» .—espetó sin reparos—. Siguen siendo demasiados para un robot, por muy bueno que sea. Eres hábil, lo admito, aunque a diferencia de ti no necesito un arma para despedazarte .—Se irguió de nuevo—. Con mis propias manos será más que suficiente.

—Me encargaré de mantener las distancias.

La mutante levantó las zarpas, con los dedos distendidos al máximo, y agachó la cabeza. Donatello reconoció ese movimiento. Era el propio de un depredador antes de saltar sobre su presa.

—Eso…está por ver.

* * *

La porra se movió en un arco horizontal, dispuesta a romperle el cráneo. Habría sido así de no ser porque levantó el ninjatō a tiempo. Pequeñas chispas saltaron por el choque entre los dos metales. Leonardo apretó los dientes; su contrincante era sorprendentemente fuerte. Gruñía de una manera temible, como un animal enrabiado. Poco a poco su resistencia fue cediendo, hasta el punto en el que tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Casi trastrabilló con el cadáver ensangrentado de un soldado del Pie. Poco antes vio cómo la cabeza de éste era aplastada contra la pared como un tomate. Un ninja apareció detrás de él, aunque el hombre gritó y giró sobre sí mismo, bateando su cara como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratara.

—¡Esto va por Laika, hijos de puta! —exclamó antes de dar un segundo golpe. Un reguero de sangre saltó sobre sus mejillas, resaltando aún más la furia que llameaba en sus ojos.

El mutante vio su flanco expuesto, pero notó un flameante dolor en el costado. El frenetismo del combate le había hecho obviar el dolor hasta ahora. No tuvo más remedio que aprovechar el momento y esconderse entre las cajas para recuperar el aliento. Pese a su tamaño era bastante rápido. No le había dado ni un respiro.

Leonardo no les quitó el ojo de encima desde el primer momento en que entraron en la nave. El hombre que iba por delante encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de Steranko. Alto, forzudo, de cabellera rubia, cortada a lo militar. Por supuesto, no podía obviar el ojo de cristal, que contrastaba con su expresión llena de cicatrices. Ahora que lo veía en directo pudo constatar que era aún más impresionante que en las fotos.

Aquel con el que acababa de luchar hacía honor a la fuerza que aparentaba, con esos brazos fornidos. Cuando el combate comenzó se abalanzó contra el primero que pilló, comiendo terreno a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Aun así mantenía suficiente raciocinio para no descuidar ninguno de sus frentes.

Comenzó a moverse, amparado en las sombras, tanteando el panorama. Steranko luchaba contra Bradford y Xever a la vez. Con tan sólo un machete conseguía esquivar todos los envites del brasileño, y eso que a media luz era donde podía desplegar sus amagos en pleno esplendor. Por más que hacía presión no hacía retroceder al ruso ni un centímetro. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban los cadáveres de algunos soldados, todos cercenados de las más diversas maneras. Prueba suficiente de su destreza como guerrero.

Anton Zeck estaba en una esquina, sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su pierna. Sintió un poco de pena cuando entreoyó sus sollozos. Pese a lo mucho que lo detestaba, quiso acudir en su ayuda cuando Steranko lo apuntó con la pistola. «Hasta el momento oportuno no podemos intervenir», alegó Bradford, mirando la escena con una sonrisa. Daba igual de quien fuera, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Leonardo pensó que el combate acabaría mucho más rápido. El escenario y el factor sorpresa jugaban en su favor. No obstante, la diferencia numérica que los aventajaba iba reduciéndose por momentos.

«Pero es cuestión de tiempo». Los movimientos de sus adversarios iban haciéndose más lentos. El hombre de la porra volvió a aparecer en su campo visual, un poco más lejos. No se le escapó la herida sangrante que alguien le habría causado en el costado. Debía ser agotador mover un cuerpo tan grande a tal velocidad. Tarde o temprano se cansarían, y el combate tendría su punto y final.

—Leo.

El quelonio reconoció la voz de Karai antes de volverse hacia ella. La chica parecía encontrarse menos extenuada que él. Aunque tenía un corte bastante feo en la pierna.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te preocupes. —Rompió una de las mangas de su mono, y con ella se hizo un vendaje improvisado—. Tuve un encontronazo con el más pequeño. El muy cabrón llevaba escondida una daga y atacó de sorpresa. Apenas comencé a luchar contra él cuando de repente se escondió entre las cajas. No has podido localizarlo, ¿verdad?

Casi había olvidado al tercer integrante que quedaba en pie. Aunque estaba demasiado lejos cuando lo vio, calculó que su altura sería muy similar a la suya, si bien la complexión era un poco más ancha. Podrían tener la misma edad, o simplemente era alguien de baja estatura. Portaba un anorak que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para ocultar sus manos. A diferencia de los otros, su cara estaba totalmente cubierta por un pañuelo y la capucha del abrigo.

¿Por qué?

—Si quisiera haberte atacado por la retaguardia no habría dejado que te movieras hasta aquí —razonó. Bajó la cabeza y murmuró para sí mismo—. ¿Por qué rehuir el combate? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo que haría sería… —Palideció. Miró a la kunoichi con preocupación—. Tenemos que…

—¡EH, VOSOTROS!

Una potente voz juvenil sonó por encima de las cajas rotas y el bullicio. Los que podían tenerse en pie dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba el oponente de Karai. Tenía el brazo en alto, sosteniendo la espada Tengu a la vista de todos.

—Habéis venido por la espada también, ¿verdad? ¡Porque aquí está! —rompió el silencio que él mismo había creado. Acto seguido bajó la mano y añadió en tono más bajo y desafiante—. ¿La queréis? ¡Pues buscadme primero!

—¡¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?! —gritó Steranko, aunque el chico ya se había ido.

Bradford miró a los suyos.

—¡Quedaos algunos conmigo! ¡El resto id a por él!

—¡No lo pienso permitir! —El ruso corrió hacia la salida, pero el ninja se interpuso. Steranko enarboló el machete hacia delante, siendo desviado por Bradford y obligándolo a retroceder

El resto de ninjas del Pie casi habían alcanzado la salida. Leonardo y Karai salieron de su escondite para unirse a ellos cuando el hombre de la porra se plantó delante de los dos. La vena de la sien le palpitaba de manera peligrosa. Si antes no parecía al borde de la locura, ahora sí.

Su brazo descendió inclemente contra ellos. Los dos jóvenes habrían acabado sus días de no ser por Xever, que apareció de la nada con el tino de darle una patada justo en la muñeca. El hombre profirió un grito de dolor y dio dos pasos atrás, otorgándoles una preciada ventaja.

—¡No os distraigáis y uníos a los del exterior! —exclamó con los dientes apretados. La tortuga no ignoró los moratones de sus brazos descubiertos. «Ten cuidado», le transmitió en un contacto visual antes de salir con Karai al exterior.

Fuera había comenzado a hacer mucho viento, tanto que silbaba en los oídos del quelonio. Un grupo de diez soldados los estaba esperando.

—Díganos cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir, hija de Shredder —El ninja que estaba más cerca hincó una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza, esperando órdenes.

Era la primera vez que Karai debía comandar un equipo. Leonardo percibió en sus brazos tensos que no había previsto aquella situación. Antes de que quedara en evidencia se puso a su lado y habló:

—Sugiero que nos dispersemos y acaparemos tanto terreno como podamos. No debe haber ido muy lejos.

La kunoichi asintió. Era el arranque que necesitaba:

—Si encontráis al chico no dudéis en acabar con él. Pero no pongáis en riesgo la espada. Es nuestra máxima prioridad .—Sacó el pasamontañas de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo puso—. Activad la visión nocturna y los transmisores para poder movernos con efectividad.

—A sus órdenes.

Los ninjas se perdieron en el bosque. Comprobó que podía ver en condiciones de poca iluminación, y procedía a cumplir su cometido cuando vio que Karai aún no se había movido. Aun llevando el pasamontañas, Leonardo sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente:

—La próxima vez no tendrás que hablar por mí.

Leonardo sonrió para sus adentros:

—No te preocupes, Karai. Estoy seguro de ello.

Sin decirse nada más, partieron en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

No llovía, pero olía a húmedo. Saltó sobre un pequeño terraplén y aterrizó sin hacer el menor ruido. Con el perfil bajo miró a su alrededor. Nada. Ni los pájaros piaban. Ya se encontraba demasiado lejos de la luz que emanaba del complejo industrial, y el visor otorgaba a sus alrededores una amplia gama de todos verdosos.

Oyó un quejido a su izquierda. Todos sus sentidos se dirigieron a ese punto mientras giraba en dirección contraria, escondiéndose detrás del tronco más cercano. Entre las ramas apareció una silueta que fue haciéndose más nítida. Leonardo cerró los puños alrededor de sus ninjatō

No era el chico, sino un soldado del Clan. Iba a salir en su encuentro cuando observó su andar tambaleante. De hecho, un reguero de sangre manchaba toda la parte superior del traje. Se llevó las manos al cuello mientras boqueaba agonizante. Finalmente se ahogó al llegar al claro, y su cuerpo cayó boca abajo, ensordecido por la hierba.

Cerró los ojos y se centró en reducir su frecuencia cardíaca. Aquello sólo podía significar que el fugitivo se encontraba cerca.

Volvió a recordarlo. Un efímero instante; pero fue escucharlo hablar, con la espada en alto, y su mente quedó completamente en blanco. Creyó…no, estaba seguro de haber oído esa voz en otra parte. «Es imposible», razonó. «Es la primera vez que nos cruzamos con Steranko y los suyos». Sabía que en el grupo del ruso había muchos chicos jóvenes…pero no _tanto. _¿Y por qué llevarlo consigo a una negociación potencialmente peligrosa?

De alguna manera u otra lo inquietaba. Quería acercarse a él, tener la oportunidad de confrontarlo cara a cara. Al parecer había tenido suerte, ya que así iba a ser.

El susodicho apareció en el claro. Cargada a sus espaldas, llevaba la espada Tengu con su funda. La visión nocturna resaltaba sus pupilas, inusualmente grandes, mientras alcanzaba el cuerpo sin vida del soldado. Lo tocó con la punta del pie, y luego otra vez, con algo de más fuerza. Hizo un movimiento rápido de manos, y de la nada sacó una daga corta. «De esa forma pudo herir a Karai», dedujo. El chico sabía que la única posibilidad que tenía era matarlos uno a uno, en silencio, sin posibilidad de que pudieran avisar a los demás.

«¿Pero por qué ponerse en riesgo de esa forma?». Frunció el ceño. Carecía de visión nocturna, por lo que partía en desventaja. Tampoco planeaba huir: de tener la intención no habría provocado a todo el Clan para ese juego del gato y el ratón. Una vez más intentó ponerse en su piel. Si fuera él, sus motivos habrían sido…

Parpadeó. ¿Podría ser eso?

Volvió a la realidad. Debía actuar rápido antes de perderle de vista. Atento a cualquier movimiento del joven tanteó el suelo, buscando alguna pequeña piedra que pudiera servirle. Con la punta del dedo encontró una. Lentamente la envolvió con su puño. Inspiró profundamente, estiró el brazo en silencio, y lanzó la piedra en un punto determinado. El chico dio una vuelta en redondo, tenso como una cuerda. Tal y como había previsto le estaba dando la espalda. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

Dio una zancada y salió de su escondite. Dio otra y desenfundó sus ninjatō. Cuando el fugitivo se dio cuenta de la trampa ya era demasiado tarde. Leonardo dirigió los filos de las espadas a ambos lados de su cuello…y se detuvo al sentir la piel.

Se quedó quieto. Su respiración seguía siendo intensa, amortiguada por el pañuelo. Ahí lo tenía, de espaldas, a su merced. Podía mover los brazos y todo habría terminado. A fin de cuentas era un miembro de tantos del grupo de Steranko. Alguien sin valor ni nombre para el Clan del Pie.

Aun así…

—Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir. Si haces cualquier movimiento sospechoso te corto la cabeza ¿Me has entendido? .—amenazó con su porte más frío. El otro finalmente asintió. Leonardo tomó aire—. Antes de avisar a los demás te voy a proponer una manera rápida de acabar con este estúpido juego .—El joven volvió a gruñir. Leonardo calló. Al ver que no hacía nada tras una pausa prudencial prosiguió—. Vas a entregarme la espada Tengu sin oponer resistencia.

—Y una m…

—No me interrumpas .—Los filos se acercaron aún más—. Vas a entregarme la espada sin oponer resistencia…y a cambio, te dejaré ir.

Los bufidos cesaron. El quelonio observó que gran parte de la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció con esa simple frase. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero los ninjatō se lo impidieron. Leonardo continuó hablando una vez vio que no siguió moviéndose:

—Esta noche el mar está tranquilo. A nado, la isla se encuentra a menos de una hora de la costa. Después de eso no deberías tener muchos problemas para volver a tu base .—El fugitivo se había quedado totalmente quieto—. No te perseguiré, y te daré suficiente tiempo para que sea imposible alcanzarte. A los demás les diré que escapaste sin saber adónde has ido.

Hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta. Apenas podía escuchar la respiración del chico, y tampoco era posible ver su expresión. «¿Lo estará considerando?».

El viento volvió a acariciar los árboles, cuyas hojas se movieron en un tenue susurro. Leonardo notó qué, por alguna razón, su frialdad se derretía un poco.

—Después de pensarlo un rato pude imaginar porqué te fuiste con la espada .—Siguió hablando, más por impulso que raciocinio. Era algo que quería decirle desde que lo dedujo—. Querías alejarnos de Steranko y el otro, ¿verdad? Creías que de esa manera tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

No comentó nada.

—Admiro tu valentía, pero debes ser realista. En la nave siguen quedando muchos de nosotros, demasiados para dos hombres. No aguantarán mucho más tiempo, y eso si no han muerto ya.

Leonardo notó el peso de sus propias palabras. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de pena por aquel joven cabizbajo. «No, no es pena».

Lo comprendió entonces.

—Como ellos, morirás algún día; pero no tiene que ser hoy.

Era empatía. La llevaba sintiendo desde el primer instante en que tuvo la vida de aquel chico en sus manos. Al principio no fue totalmente consciente. Ahora lo tenía claro: _no _quería matarlo. En él se veía a sí mismo hace cinco años. La Muerte se le acercó en forma de hombre con media cara quemada:

_Hamato Yoshi, tu maestro, ha abandonado este mundo. Tus compañeros te han abandonado a tu suerte. Ahora mismo estás totalmente solo. _

Era su sentencia. Estaba condenado.

_¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Pudrirme en estas cuatro paredes? _

Alguien le demostró que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Y Leonardo quería ser ese alguien.

—No sé quién eres, pero sí sé que aún tienes razones por las que vivir: no es el fin. No estás sólo .—concluyó. Alejó las espadas un poco, lo suficiente para que el fugitivo notara sus buenas intenciones—. Tus compañeros, tu _familia…_te están esperando fuera de esta isla. Está en tus manos volver con ellos, con los tuyos .—prosiguió en un tono más suave, incluso con un minúsculo atisbo de calidez—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es deponer las armas.

El claro volvió a quedarse en silencio. Tras unos angustiosos segundos el chico levantó la cabeza…y dejó caer la daga.

Aliviado, Leonardo suspiró. Lentamente comenzó a retirar los filos de sus ninjatō.

—Eres un cobarde.

En un movimiento rápido de manos, el fugitivo asió las hojas por fuera y procedió a cerrarlas en torno a su cuello. Se habría decapitado a sí mismo de no ser por los reflejos de Leonardo, que ofreció resistencia antes de hacerse más daño:

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —exclamó, alterado y asustado por igual. Intentó vencer aquella fuerza, pero sorprendentemente estaban bastante igualados.

No respondió. Sus manos enguantadas tampoco mostraban signos de ceder. De hecho, le estaba ganando terreno.

—¡No quiero matarte! —gritó desesperado.

Justo entonces el chico soltó los ninjatō. Por la fuerza liberada Leonardo abrió demasiado los brazos, y cuando se recompuso su contrincante ya había recogido la daga. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y con un salto atrás marcó entre ellos una distancia prudencial. Por primera vez se encontraron frente a frente:

—¡¿Familia?! ¡¿Me hablas de familia?! —Unos intensos ojos verdes lo fulminaron con ira. Con los puños apretados golpeó el aire un momento—. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú y todos vosotros! ¡¿Cuántas familias habéis destrozado?! ¡¿Cuántos niños inocentes habéis desangrado como cerdos?! —Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente—. Nada personal, dirás. Son los designios del Clan del Pie… ¡y una mierda!

Aquellas palabras oprimieron el pecho de Leonardo.

Así eran ellos. Siempre actuando para su propio beneficio, matando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, fuera quien fuera. «Pero yo no soy así», se tranquilizó. «Nunca he llegado a matar a un inocente».

_Sigues siendo un ninja del Pie. Y eso te hace igualmente culpable. _

Con todo el autocontrol del que disponía dejó aparte esos pensamientos. Centrándose de nuevo se puso en postura de combate:

—Sólo lo diré una vez más: esto no tiene por qué acabar así.

El fugitivo no hizo caso. De su cinturón sacó otra daga. Leonardo reconoció en su hoja ensangrentada el emblema del Clan del Pie.

—Elige. ¿Con cuál quieres que te rebane el cuello?

Ocultos por el pasamontañas, los ojos del quelonio brillaron con tristeza ante su decisión.

«No me dejas opción»

Leonardo corrió hacia el fugitivo antes de que éste tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Quiso entrecruzar las espadas en una equis, que el contrincante detuvo por encima de su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo el quelonio retrocedió y se movió a la izquierda. Los filos de sus espadas se difuminaron en una célere tajada horizontal. En contra de lo que esperaba, el chico se agachó a tiempo.

Aquello dejó expuesto a Leonardo. La lentitud de sus armas le impidió evadir la fuerte patada que su rival le propinó en el flanco derecho. El golpe lo dejó sin aire, y a duras penas consiguió alejarse antes de que le causara una herida mortal. Los dos jóvenes quedaron frente a frente.

Al quelonio le costaba respirar por el dolor. «Estaba muy cerca». Incluso Karai, con sus reflejos excepcionales, habría salido mal parada intentando esquivar un ataque como ese en tan poco tiempo. Mientras Leonardo recuperaba fuerzas, el chico frunció el ceño:

—No eres tan gallina como creía .—comentó en un tono que distaba de ser amistoso. Acto seguido crujió el cuello y flexionó las rodillas—. Mi turno.

En un parpadeo lo tuvo a menos de un metro. Leonardo interpuso sus espadas, dispuesto a bloquear aquel ataque frontal, pero el chico pivotó a la derecha antes de que sus filos se encontraran.

¡Un amago!

Leonardo pudo replegarse, aunque la hoja de la daga más puntiaguda consiguió rozarle el brazo. Sin descanso, su contrincante cambió de ángulo y volvió a asaltarlo. El mutante bloqueó los golpes e intentó contraatacar, pero el joven se alejó con bastante rapidez. De esta manera sus aceros comenzaron a danzar en torno a ellos, intentando en vano alcanzar el cuerpo del otro.

Su contrincante tenía una capacidad inusitada para cambiar de flanco con rapidez, mas la defensa férrea de Leonardo le permitía marcar distancia en todo momento. Pese a su fracaso a la hora de encontrar una falla en su técnica, el chico sabía muy bien cómo mantenerse alejado del filo de sus espadas. Y cuando Leonardo conseguía acercarse lo más mínimo se encontraba con una de sus patadas giratorias. Las conseguía detener con sus propias piernas, pero tampoco podía centrarse mucho tiempo en ellas si no quería acabar convertido en un colador. «No sólo es rápido. También sabe combatir».

Estaban bastante nivelados. Podía esperar a que bajara el ritmo, aunque la idea de dejarlo todo a una batalla de desgaste no le gustaba para nada. Él mismo sentía que el agotamiento se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Si quería derrotarlo debía cambiar su estrategia. Hacer algo distinto.

«¿Pero qué?».

El chico dio un paso adelante y volvió a abalanzarse. Aprovechando la ventaja de la distancia Leonardo hizo un corte con la espada izquierda, que el joven esquivó hacia el mismo lado.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Debía retroceder si no quería ser acuchillado.

Sin embargo, en aquella franja de tiempo casi imperceptible, el quelonio decidió permanecer donde estaba.

Una calma fría se apoderó de él.

_Paciencia. _

Los ojos del chico se abrieron al máximo, sorprendido por aquel cambio en el orden de acontecimientos. Concentró toda la fuerza en su brazo, dispuesto a asestar el golpe de gracia.

_Un poco más. _

La punta de la daga brilló en la penumbra. Sería una puñalada oblicua que entraría por la parte inferior de la caja torácica. Con la base del corazón perforada tan sólo duraría vivo unos segundos.

_Un poco más. _

Estaba tan cerca que pudo ver cómo la expectación dilataba sus pupilas. A través de esos pozos negros pudo leer su mente. _Ya eres mío. _

_Ahora. _

Un giro de muñeca fue lo único que necesitó. En un milisegundo cambió la dirección del movimiento. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para golpearle en toda la cara con su antebrazo antes de que la daga alcanzara su costado.

El chico trastrabilló hacia atrás, más aturdido que dolorido. Su pañuelo comenzó a mancharse de sangre mientras se llevaba los puños a la cara.

Leonardo no perdió ni un instante. Se guardó uno de los ninjatō y sostuvo el otro formando una línea horizontal.

—Lo siento mucho.

Avanzó, y hundió el filo en su abdomen.

El viento dejó de susurrar. Los pájaros a lo lejos se callaron. Los quejidos del chico se extinguieron al acto, y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados, atónicos. Todo parecía haberse reducido a los dos entes que se encontraban en mitad del bosque.

Justo en el preciso instante en el que lo ejecutó, Leonardo supo que algo no iba nada bien.

Había encontrado un tope. Algo duro y consistente. Como una madera maciza que se intenta cortar con una sierra desafilada. Intentó hundir más el ninjatō, aunque era imposible.

Fue entonces cuando vio que el joven no había dejado caer las dagas. Y seguía respirando.

Lo miró a la cara, y se encontró con unos ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Sabes? Se va endureciendo con el tiempo .—susurró. La sangre del pañuelo comenzó a manchar el cuello del anorak—. Si me hubieras ensartado con la punta habrías conseguido matarme. Un corte como este…no es suficiente.

Palideció.

—¿Cómo…?

De repente, el chico comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Por segunda vez en pocos días, Leonardo sintió el miedo correr por sus venas. Impulsado por instinto arrancó la espada y se alejó del desconocido.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, desconcertado y asustado.

Las risas se detuvieron.

—¿No te lo imaginas? —Se bajó el pañuelo. Su voz extrañamente familiar sonó entonces mucho más clara—. Es hora de acabar lo que empezasteis hace cinco años.

La capucha del anorak cayó a sus espaldas, dejando su cara al descubierto.

El mundo de Leonardo estalló en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Tada! ¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo va todo? Aquí vuelvo más o menos a tiempo para actualizar «4». He tenido que ponerme las pilas, ya que los estudios casi me impiden tener el capítulo a tiempo. Menos mal que esta semana he librado de prácticas y pude darle ese último empujón que necesitaba. Por otro lado también me he estado viciando a un anime que un amigo me recomendó, _Hunter X Hunter. _Si no lo conocéis os animo encarecidamente a verlo. Vale muchísimo la pena (sobre todo el arco argumental en el que me encuentro ahora, el de las Hormigas Quimera).

Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? No sabéis lo TANTO que me ha costado escribirlo y corregirlo. Como ya os dije, la acción está muy lejos de mi zona de confort narrativa. Necesito el triple de tiempo para pensar y que cuadre todo bien (una noche me piqué con una escena y acabé a las cuatro de la mañana XD). En esta ocasión incluso he requerido la ayuda de un amigo para recrear algunos movimientos que al parecer distaban de lo que yo tenía concebido. Es un poco irónico que me haya atrevido a escribir un fic de TMNT si se me da mal la acción, pero bueno, debo practicar si quiero expandir mis horizontes.

Sobre lo que ha ocurrido en el episodio, soy más que consciente de que hay cosas que comentar. Pero por algo voy a esperar vuestros comentarios, a ver qué es lo que opináis. Como siempre, los esperaré con muchísima ilusión. Y esta vez más que otras.

Paso a **Agradecimientos. **Primero, dar las gracias a **Valengraitt **por compartir sus opiniones conmigo sobre el capítulo anterior en otras redes sociales. Me enteré de casualidad de que tu cumpleaños caía por estas fechas, razón de más para apretar las tuercas y tener lo antes posible el capítulo a modo de «regalo». Espero que te haya sorprendido y satisfecho lo suficiente :)

**marita76: **Aunque valga la pena, tampoco me gusta hacer esperar tanto. En lo que respecta a Donnie y su intento de huida, era muy difícil escapar sin muchos recursos. Y al parecer las calles estaban desiertas...

Steranko se la tenía guardada a Zeck. Por muy buen hombre que sea, también tiene su honor. No iba a dejar que la traición de Anton quedara impune. Personalmente no comparto esa moralidad, pero en alguien como el ruso es más que comprensible. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **Si el anterior episodio te dejó con ganas de más, no sé qué opinarás de éste XD. Oye, si sigues haciendo dibujos del fic avísame si los publicas, que me gustaría poder verlos también.

Bueno, bueno, más o menos ha pasado lo que esperabas, ¿no? Jeje... con eso deseo que puedas seguir viviendo lo justo para la siguiente actualización.

Sobre Tres, puede que más pronto de lo que piensas desvele su identidad. He ido dejando pistas sobre su posible naturaleza, así que sigue pensando y acertarás. Quince está pululando por ahí, aunque aún le queda un poquito para intervenir. Aguardaré tu opinión sobre este capítulo con muchas ganas :D

**Rose Black Dragon: **Aunque ya te respondiera por PM, te vuelvo a dar las gracias. Sigue leyendo cuando puedas, sin prisas; aunque no niego que me hizo muchísima ilusión ver que no habías abandonado la historia, como pensé después de tiempo sin leer tus preciados comentarios.

Me gustaría hacer bien el siguiente capítulo. De esta forma, aunque ya haya comenzado a trabajar en él, aviso que actualizaré a **finales de Mayo-principios de Junio. **Intentaré por todos los medios que sea antes de entrar en período de exámenes, durante el cual no podré seguir escribiendo hasta Julio (pero con las vacaciones de verano estaría muy disponible, así que por esas fechas aumentaría el ritmo para compensar las demoras que están habiendo)

Espero que os vaya tan bien como a mi. ¡Cuidaos mucho!

Os quiere.

Jomagaher.


	28. Shock (Como una supernova-IX)

—**CAPÍTULO 24.**** _SHOCK_****— **

El dolor y la rabia se entremezclaban en el interior de Raphael en una amalgama turbulenta. A sus labios llegó un sabor salado y metálico con el que ya estaba familiarizado. La sangre que taponaba sus fosas nasales manchaba ahora sus dientes con un tono rosáceo. Su sonrisa debía dar bastante miedo.

«Sigue adelante. Termina con esto», dicto una voz distinta a la suya. Delante de él se encontraba un ninja del Clan del Pie. Uno de tantos que ya había matado durante aquella noche. Cometieron un grave error al separarse. Él mismo se encargó de que no tuvieran tiempo de avisar a los demás. Durante aquellos cinco años había salido adelante; pero la sangre que manchaba sus manos no era sino un claro mensaje: nunca existió el olvido. Nunca existió el perdón.

—Soy el último que queda —Se sorprendió de lo calmado que sonó—. Antes de morir encontraré a Shredder y aplastaré su cabeza con mis propias manos —«No. No es calma». Su corazón latía desbocado. Algo en su cuerpo pugnaba por explotar en él, llevándose consigo lo poco que le quedaba de raciocinio—. Hasta entonces…pienso acabar con todos los que se crucen en mi camino .—Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados. Como un depredador en frenesí—. Acabemos con esta tontería de una vez.

El ninja no respondió. No se movió ni un ápice.

Raphael levantó las dagas hacia él…y a punto estuvo de gritar. Tuvo que inclinarse, posando una mano sobre su abdomen manchado de rojo.

El corte no era mortal. No obstante, notaba cómo segundo a segundo la fuerza lo iba abandonando. En unos minutos estaría en clara desventaja respecto a su rival. Su única opción era acabar el combate antes de que ocurriera para poder atender esa herida.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a erguirse, esperando una ofensiva inmediata del ninja de las espadas. Él también debería haberse dado cuenta de la situación tan vulnerable en la que la tortuga se encontraba ahora.

Seguía sin moverse.

«¿Qué le pasa?». Haciendo acopio de fuerzas separó las piernas y elevó los brazos, obviando el daño. Intentó tomar rienda de su frecuencia respiratoria. Debía tranquilizarse si quería tener alguna posibilidad.

Y su contrincante dejó caer las armas.

Los recelos de Raphael aumentaron. No parecía haber sido voluntario, más bien el mango de los ninjatō se deslizaron entre sus dedos. En torno a él se había instaurado un silencio sepulcral, solamente interrumpido cuando repentinamente quedó de rodillas.

¿Sería alguna especie de treta? Miró de un lado a otro. No escuchaba a nadie más a su alrededor. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con eso?

—¡Déjate de gilipolleces! —gritó finalmente, dejándose llevar por la exasperación.

Pero incluso antes de terminar la frase, Raphael comprendió lo que podía estar ocurriendo. La postura del ninja. Sus brazos muertos, su mirada fija en un punto detrás suya. Había cometido un error suicida. Si arremetía contra él no tendría tiempo suficiente para defenderse, no digamos ya contraatacar.

«Se ha bloqueado».

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? Entendía que su apariencia no era agradable a la vista. ¿Pero para quedar en shock? ¿Tanto podía impactar? ¿Había algo que se le estaba escapando?

«Da igual», pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. El combate había concluído, así que con tranquilidad se subió la capucha y el pañuelo. Comenzó a andar hacia él a tiempo que guardaba a Ira en la funda del antebrazo. Sería algo rápido. Ya después pensaría en lo que hacer.

El ninja había luchado bien, lo admitía. De hecho, era _él _quien debería estar muerto. Podría haberlo decapitado cuando tuvo oportunidad, y todo habría terminado para el quelonio.

Paró a menos de un metro. Ahora que lo veía de cerca podía confirmar que sus alturas eran similares. Las palmas de sus manos se abrían hacia delante, como si de una señal de sumisión se tratara. A su izquierda, el filo de la espada brillaba débilmente en la noche. «¿Ninjatō tenía que ser?». Un breve recuerdo feliz entre tanta rabia amarga. Sacudió la cabeza. Más bien era una horrible ironía.

Escuchó un pequeño crujido a su izquierda. No estaban solos.

Se apartó justo antes de que una hoja pequeña y afilada cortara el aire allá donde estaba su cuello. Acto seguido apareció en su campo visual una silueta negra y estilizada, interponiéndose entre él y el ninja. Sin perder un instante se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza.

—Lo he encontrado. Que todas las unidades asistan a mis coordenadas inmediatamente .—Pese a llevar pasamontañas, Raphael reconoció esa voz. Aquella tira de mono roto ensangrentado que rodeaba su pierna sólo era una confirmación.

—¿Necesitas de todos para acab…?

En un parpadeo tuvo a la kunoichi encima, obligándole a retroceder a tiempo que interceptaba el filo del Tanto. La sorpresa a punto estuvo de hacerlo caer. A diferencia del choque que tuvieron en la nave, luchaba con una fiereza inusitada. Raphael intentó superar esa contundencia manteniéndose firme y ejerciendo mayor presión, pero el corte del abdomen se lo impedía. La adrenalina hizo que su corazón latiera todavía más rápido.

Entre arremetida y arremetida se fijó en un detalle. Cuando pillaba impulso con la pierna herida para cambiar de flanco tardaba algo más. Si la obligaba a apoyarse mucho en ella conseguiría romper su ritmo, y entonces podría terminar antes de quedar totalmente desangrado. Por ello aguardó la oportunidad para darle una patada en el flanco izquierdo. «Puedo conseguirlo». ¡Ahí estaba su oportunidad!

Pero erró. La kunoichi se movió con mayor rapidez, agachándose y propinando un puntapié en la otra pierna que lo sostenía.

El mundo se invirtió. Apenas notó cómo caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, aunque la espada Tengu lo golpeó a la altura de su cabeza. Su visión se llenó de azul petróleo a la vez que intentaba incorporarse. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque la kunoichi apretó su pecho con la planta del pie. La punta del Tanto quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Mientras tanto, con la mano libre se quitó el pasamontañas bruscamente. Unos ojos castaño claro lo fulminaron.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó con los labios apretados. Algunos mechones de su cabello corto y negro se habían pegado a su frente brillante por el sudor.

Raphael parpadeó. ¿Se refería al otro? No podía localizarlo desde aquella posición. A juzgar por la mirada fugaz que dirigió la chica a la izquierda, debía estar ahí.

—Míralo por ti misma.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?! —vociferó, haciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo. Su mirada llameaba como nunca había visto en alguien—. Responde. AHORA.

Raphael sólo pudo toser. Su pañuelo debía estar completamente rojo ya. Le estaba costando respirar.

—Que os jodan a ti y a tu novio. Y a todo el Clan del Pie.

De haber podido se habría reído ante su propia ocurrencia. Respondiendo o no, el resultado sería el mismo. No iba a darle el placer, y menos con una orden.

La expresión de la joven se tornó pálida como la muerte. Detrás de ella aparecieron algunas siluetas oscuras que se detuvieron a escasa distancia. Era el blanco de todas las miradas, pero le llamó más la atención la punta del Tanto, que comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—El que está jodido eres tú .—susurró en tono amenazante. Una gota descendió lentamente por la sien hasta llegar a la línea de la mandíbula—. Acabarás deseando la muerte. Te lo aseguro.

Un rugido repentino irrumpió en el claro. Todos comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro hasta que escucharon unos pasos que rápidamente fueron aumentando de cadencia.

—¡A la izquierda! —La kunoichi fue la que identificó primero el origen de la estampida—. ¡¿Qué?!

No tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Una enorme figura embistió a la chica por el flanco, saliendo despedida a tanta distancia que Raphael la perdió de vista. La tortuga reconoció su cabellera rubia y el ojo de cristal en el momento que quedó frente a él. Casi suspiró cuando lo levantó del suelo, envolviéndolo con sus fornidos brazos. De esa manera pudo entrever, detrás de su padre, la tormenta de espadas que se cernió sobre ellos.

* * *

Las uñas eran pequeñas cuchillas que danzaban centelleantes por la luz reflejada de la luna. ¿Tregua? Ninguna. Donatello se veía forzado a centrar su atención en los movimientos frenéticos de la mutante si no quería acabar cortado en trozos diminutos.

Para su sorpresa, en términos de destreza estaban más o menos igualados. Desde el primer momento sabía que de cerca su contrincante era peligrosa, así que marcar las distancias era clave. Ésta intentaba arremeter a una velocidad inusitada; pero haciendo girar su bo la obligaba a retroceder. Tardaba un instante en cambiar de dirección, instante que el quelonio no dudaba en aprovechar para darle algún golpe.

—Me da pena matarte .—comentó, aunque Donatello no le hizo caso. Manteniendo su arma frente a la mutante giró sobre sí mismo, pasándose el bo por la espalda y aprovechando la inercia para dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ésta lo esquivó, rozándola—. Tanto potencial desperdiciado me enferma —Intentó darle con la punta en el estómago, pero se movió con gracilidad. Al acto cargó hacia el quelonio a una velocidad que lo obligó a hacerse a un lado—. Tu defensa es muy sólida. Lo que me pregunto es cuánto tiempo podrás mantenerla...

El quelonio no respondió. Y de haberlo deseado, sus pulmones no se lo hubieran permitido. Menos cuando la mutante comenzó otra tanda de zarpazos.

Había confirmado sus sospechas. El corazón no le daba más de sí ante una agilidad y fuerza que sobrepasaba los estándares humanos. Él mismo igualmente los superaba; pero a diferencia suya, los golpes de la mujer estaban imbuidos con años de experiencia en combate. Donatello conocía la teoría: todos los estilos de lucha conocidos, sus pros y sus contras, cómo abordarlos…. Sin embargo, veía con impotencia cómo era incapaz de gestionar su propia resistencia. Sus movimientos _podían_ ser más perfectos, mas la mutante le impedía adaptarse como era debido. Ella, por el contrario, desprendía la misma frescura del principio, astillando la madera de su bo a cada acometida. Y poco tiempo quedaba para que su cuerpo corriera esa misma suerte.

«No debo perder». Sólo debía aguantar en esa línea, fuera de la manera que fuera. Una vez _Metalhead _hubiera destruido todos los Kraang podría ayudarlo a acabar con la mujer. Luego tocaría averiguar qué había sido de Kirby…

Unas manos lo cogieron por los hombros. Sobre su espalda notó un gran peso que lo obligó a caer de rodillas. Alguien tiró de su barra bo, arrebatándosela. Enseguida forcejeó contra quién lo retenía, pero otros Kraang extendieron sus brazos y lo aprisionaron. Algo impactó en su cabeza, atontándolo momentáneamente. El objeto cayó delante de él, y su vista borrosa volvió a la realidad. Lo que lo había golpeado tenía una forma eminentemente cúbica, de color grisáceo y amarillo. Reconoció dos puntitos azul eléctrico que lo miraban apagados.

—No… —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! —Por más que se removió fue en vano. La bufanda de su cara comenzó a humedecerse por sus propias lágrimas. Lo único que pudo hacer era observar la cabeza aboyada de _Metalhead _hasta que cerró los ojos, sin poder aguantar más.

—Era cuestión de tiempo .—La voz analítica de la mutante penetró en sus oídos, acrecentando su dolor. Se desplazó un momento a por su pistola y retornó sobre sus pasos— He cambiado de opinión. No voy a mataros. Como sujetos de investigación seréis de mayor utilidad para los Kraang .—Escuchó cómo apartaba la cabeza de un puntapié—. Eso sí, antes me gustaría saber qué tipo de mutante se esconde bajo toda esta ropa.

_**—**_**¡BASTA YA! **

Los músculos de Donatello se tensaron al acto. Levantó la cabeza. La mutante encapuchada estaba delante de él, igualmente extrañada. Los Kraang empezaron a temblar, visiblemente nerviosos. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, incapaces de articular palabra.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—**Deteneos. **

El quelonio apretó los dientes. La voz tenía un efecto etéreo extraño que le impedía ubicarla. Como si proviniera de todos los sitios al mismo tiempo.

Se hizo una brecha en torno al círculo que habían formado, y en el centro de ésta Donatello vio la causa del extraño fenómeno que se había cernido sobre ellos. Una cuerda tensada que estaba a punto de romperse.

April.

Estaba ahí, de pie, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza ladeada. El Kraang que la retenía la había soltado; unas pequeñas chispas saltaban de sus articulaciones. En la penumbra le costaba distinguirlo, pero parecía que el azul de sus ojos se había tornado verdoso. Ninguno se atrevió a mover ni un músculo.

Una vibración extrañamente familiar comenzó a pitar en sus oídos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, lo que estaba ahí _no _era April.

Era _otra _cosa.

Los Kraang lo liberaron. El quelonio cayó al suelo, y vio cómo multitud de zapatos negros comenzaron a moverse en todas las direcciones. Algunos gritaron, ensordeciéndolo, y otros chocaron entre sí. Habían perdido todo atisbo de orden para dar paso al terror.

—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! —exclamó la líder, mirando de un lado a otro—. ¡Si no os detenéis dispararé contra vosotros! —Disparó a las piernas de los Kraang, y estos no hicieron caso—. ¡Os lo ordeno!

Donatello sintió un crujido. Miró hacia "April", que había cerrado los ojos. Parecería menos amenazante de no ser porque su cabello se movía al son de un viento inexistente.

Fue una onda expansiva. El quelonio sólo tuvo tiempo de pegarse contra el suelo, y aun así salió rodando unos pocos metros. La mujer no fue tan afortunada. Sintiendo lo que se aproximaba intentó disparar contra "April". Un láser morado avanzó rápido como una centella hacia la chica, pero cuando estaba cerca se desvió a un lado. Justo después salió despedida por los aires, emitiendo un sonido desagradable al chocar contra el suelo. No se movió más.

El quelonio se encogió sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose la cabeza. Sobre él, la vibración persistía. Podía imaginarla como multitud de tentáculos que se movían sin control. Contuvo el aire, aunque su corazón no cesaba de martillearlo por dentro. Una inmensidad lo acariciaba, amenazante, y en cualquier momento podría aplastarla…

De golpe, desapareció. La presión que notaba sobre su cuerpo se liberó. Aun recuperando la respiración permaneció donde estaba, expectante ante cualquier ruido, cualquier movimiento. El silencio fue la única respuesta.

A duras penas consiguió incorporarse. Las piernas le dolieron cuando pilló impulso para levantarse. La mutante le había hecho mucho más daño del que había creído mientras estaban luchando. Sintió una calidez palpitante en la frente, que descendía por el centro de su cara. Se llevó una mano ahí, aunque el dolor le hizo apartarla al acto. Se permitió un segundo para localizar la cabeza de _Metalhead, _pero no la encontró.

La mujer seguía donde estaba. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba doblado en una postura extraña. Estaba demasiado lejos para saber si respiraba o no.

En el otro lado estaba April. Se había desplomado sobre sí misma. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido, había cesado.

«¿No estará…?». Sus brazos parecían más delgados. Su cabello, sin vida.

—No .—Dio un paso hacia ella—. No puede ser…

Se calló cuando de repente notó una presencia tras él. Intentó volverse, pero el otro fue más rápido. El tacto de una punta de pistola en su cabeza lo obligó a quedarse quieto, y una voz aguda lo advirtió en tono neutro:

—Si aprecias tu vida más te vale no mover ni un dedo.

* * *

Finalmente, Raphael volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo. Notaba cómo su cuerpo se mecía suavemente a un ritmo constante, a tiempo que el cielo nocturno se entrevía por las copas de los árboles.

Hasta entonces todo había sido un caos, una sucesión de imágenes que se solapaban unas con otras. Imaginó que habrían luchado, que habrían escapado de alguna forma entre tantas espadas enemigas. A medida que recuperaba la noción del espacio-tiempo las fuerzas retornaban a él. Lentamente, pero volvían.

—¿Y Ross? —preguntó.

La luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente la cara de Steranko, marcando sus arrugas más que nunca. Sin siquiera mirarlo, se limitó a seguir andando.

Poco a poco los árboles se fueron espaciando. El sonido del oleaje al morir en la orilla despertó algo más a Raphael. No tardó en ver la playa, y allá a lo lejos los rascacielos iluminados.

—Hemos llegado a la parte de la costa más cercana a la ciudad .—Se detuvo cuando estaban a un metro del mar. Algo en las palabras de Steranko lo preocupó. Lo había escuchado claro, pero sonaba muy apagado—. ¿Puedes tenerte en pie?

—Creo que sí .—respondió tras un momento de duda.

El ruso bajó los brazos. Raphael estiró las piernas, comprobando si sus extremidades seguían íntegras. El abdomen le continuaba doliendo, pero mucho menos que antes. Quizás no estaba en condiciones de luchar; eso sí, aún podía desplazarse sin muchas dificultades.

Entonces se volvió hacia Steranko. Y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

—Escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo dos veces .—Éste hincó una rodilla, de manera que quedó frente a frente con el quelonio. Le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a mirarlo directamente a la cara—. Llévate la espada, nada hasta la orilla y llega a la base lo más rápido que puedas. Debéis iros de aquí y no volver jamás.

—No pienso dejarte .—replicó, cogiendo su muñeca—. ¡Vas a venir conmigo! ¡Karla enseñó a Ray a tratar heridas! ¡Seguro que puede curarte! Es menos de lo que pare…

—Raphael. No te engañes y mírame.

A duras penas pudo contener las lágrimas. Su vista estaba borrosa cuando volvió a mirar el mango del Tanto. Toda la hoja se encontraba hundida en las tripas de Steranko.

—Vete .—No era una orden. El ruso le apretó el brazo una última vez antes de soltarlo—. Vete de aquí. Por favor.

Su cuerpo respondió por sí solo. Corrió, y lo siguiente que sintió fue el tacto de su piel contra el agua salada. La espada, su cuerpo y su alma pesaban demasiado para seguir adelante. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Su única preocupación era nadar más allá de sus límites.

* * *

Steranko observó cómo se perdía en el agua, acercándose a la metrópolis. Más allá del dolor o el agotamiento, un sentimiento de paz lo embargaba.

Sus músculos dejaban de responder. Incluso notaba un cosquilleo extraño, como el cansancio después de un largo día. ¿Era frío lo que estaba calando sus huesos? ¿O estaba volviendo a aquel cementerio?

Fuera lo que fuera, daba igual. Ya nada podía alcanzarlo.

—El viejo muere, el joven vive. Me parece justo.

A lo lejos creyó escuchar un ladrido. Volvía a casa.

* * *

**Aclaración: **La frase de «El viejo muere, el joven vive. Me parece justo», proviene de la película **Sin City** (eso sí, con el toque pertinente). Desde que este fic fue concebido tenía la ilusión de meter esta referencia, y finalmente he podido hacerlo.

**Nota de autor: ***Va quitando el polvo conforme se sienta* Vale, vale...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasaba por aquí. ¿Cómo vais? Espero que bien, como siempre. Sí, he pasado mucho tiempo desaparecido; pero me han ocurrido varias cosas: exámenes, viajes, ciertos asuntos personales... en fin, he estado bastante saturado. No obstante he aprovechado que este mes de Agosto estoy algo más libre para, al fin, actualizar mi proyecto.

Siento si el capítulo ha salido algo más corto de lo habitual, pero he tenido unos cuantos atascos antes de tenerlo totalmente preparado. Y lo sigo pasando bastante mal con las escenas de acción (aunque penséis que están bien). En fin, el siguiente es algo más calmado...

Paso a los **agradecimientos **(¡que veo gente nueva por aquí, yuju! Bienvenidos a todas y todos):

**maye76: **Como ves, he cumplido mi palabra. He tenido muchas cosas que atender, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar esto colgando. Durante este tiempo he podido pensar y perfilar nuevas ideas, y tengo muchas ganas de incluirlas.

**cesarinthewhitedragon: **Creo que eres uno de los nuevos, ¿verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia! Quizás en el siguiente capítulo se cumpla tu deseo...

**Crystal Violeta: **¡Hey, muchas gracias por comentar! Al menos Leonardo sabe que Raphael está vivo. Quizás no ha habido mucho más, pero repercusión en la historia va a tener desde luego.

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **Cuando dices que un capítulo te ha gustado mucho me viene el miedo, porque temo que en algún momento no alcance tus expectativas. De alguna forma me ha hecho gracia que no te agrade la mutante encapuchada. Queda relativamente poco para que diga quién es. Cuando lo descubras entenderás lo que digo XD.

Me ha dado pena acabar con Steranko. Es un personaje al que le he terminado cogiendo cariño (puedes ver el capítulo extenso que dediqué casi exclusivamente a él). Quería recrearme un poco más, pero dada la personalidad concisa y escueta de nuestro ruso creo que queda mejor así. Ya me comentarás lo que te ha parecido.

**Valengraitt: **Sólo te diré que te debo una laaarga charla. Uno de estos días estaré concienzudamente despierto hasta tarde, que es cuando no tengo nada que hacer y puedo pillarte más fácil para hablar. Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios y correcciones.

**Verushka fangirl: **Raphael aún recuerda un poco de ninjutsu, pero apenas lo practica. Más bien sabe luchar con varias armas, a lo mercenario. ¿Aunque quién sabe? A lo mejor en un futuro lo pongo a luchar con sais XD

**Dana Veronica: **Muchas gracias por el interés que has puesto en la historia, hasta el punto de escribirme un doble comentario para seguir. Como ves no me he dormido en los laureles. Espero que sientas que la paciencia te haya merecido la pena.

**Queca: **¡Ya he seguido con la historia! Lo dicho, ha sido cortito, pero la trama ha avanzado. Espero tus impresiones sobre lo que te ha parecido.

No creo que me haya olvidado de nadie (he mirado concienzudamente los comentarios, intentando responder a los nuevos). Os diría más o menos cuando voy a actualizar, pero prefiero ser cauto y no agobiaros si no lo cumplo (como ha pasado). Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, tanto como me lo permitan estos días de verano en los que aun así tengo obligaciones (como empezar a sacarme el carnet de conducir).

Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad.

Os quiere mucho.

Jomagaher.


	29. Puzzle (Como una supernova-X)

—**CAPÍTULO 25. PUZZLE— **

Donatello tragó saliva. Permaneció en un silencio prudencial hasta que su captor decidió proseguir:

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho tu hermana?

—No lo sé.

Otra pausa.

—Date la vuelta. Pon las manos donde pueda verlas .—La presión en su cabeza cedió, y escuchó cómo el recién llegado daba un paso atrás. El quelonio levantó los brazos e hizo lo que le pedía con extrema precaución.

Ante él se encontraba otro encapuchado, aunque éste era más bajo y ancho de complexión. La túnica que llevaba le quedaba grande, por lo que apenas podía saber más…salvo unos grandes ojos, tan claros que incluso en la oscuridad podía apreciarlos ligeramente. Eran tan expresivos que, sumado al tono de su voz, tenía bastante claro el enfado que amenazaba por hacerlo explotar.

Sin desviar el arma, comenzó a andar hacia atrás. Le llamó la atención cómo se iba desplazando lentamente a la derecha, concretamente a una de las canastas de la cancha. Cerca se encontraba la mutante, y se detuvo a su lado. La pistola seguía apuntándole cuando se arrodilló y, con la mano libre, empezó a tantearle el cuello.

—Vale…

Así se quedó durante unos segundos, hasta que de repente dio un respingo, sobresaltando a Donatello de paso.

—¡Está viva! —Dejó de apuntarle para llevarse la mano al pecho. Acto seguido soltó un largo suspiro de alivio—. Menos mal, Tres… .—En cuestión de unos segundos el porte del chico había pasado a denotar una extrema jovialidad—. ¡Estás de suerte, tío! Me habría enfadado mucho si la hubiera palmado.

Si existía alguna palabra para describir lo que se le estaba pasando a la cabeza, «desconcierto» o «confusión» eran unas buenas candidatas. De alguna manera toda la tensión de la situación se había desvanecido al acto, y podía pensar con mayor claridad. Hizo un rápido análisis de la situación actual: se encontraba entre April y los dos encapuchados. No había ningún Kraang por los alrededores. Eso facilitaba las cosas; pero seguía estando cierto ¿mutante? armado, que podía dispararle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los postes de las canastas eran los únicos espacios inmediatos para cubrirse, y eran insuficientes.

Debía huir, eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo…

—En serio, el poder de tu hermana mola un huevo .—La voz lo devolvió de su ensimismamiento. Había cogido a la otra mutante, poniéndola en posición lateral de seguridad. Una vez hecho eso volvió a levantarse—. Joder, luchas fenomenal. Todo este rato he estado lejos, asegurándome que no ocurriera nada raro. Pero bueno, pasó lo que pasó, y tenía que actuar. Me he perdido la pelea.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Lo llevaba pensando desde que lo escuchó, pero el impulso le salió sólo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero ese tono, esa voz de joven le recordaba a algo. Se sentía como cuando estaba a las puertas de una gran idea, pero por muchas vueltas que daba no encontraba la respuesta. El chico paró de hablar de golpe, y lo miró con detenimiento. Donatello buscó en esos ojos algo, cualquier brillo o gesto que le ayudara a discernir esa extraña sensación.

Para su sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Es la primera vez que estoy en Nueva York .—Realmente sonaba desconcertado. El chico quedó un momento callado para volver a saltar con otro pronto—. ¡Pero bueno, nunca es tarde para conocerse! ¡Me llamo Quince! ¿Y tú eras Donatello, verdad? Algo leí en los perfiles, pero no presté atención. Los papeles no son lo mío.

Se quedó callado con la mirada fija en él.

—Bueno, no es necesario que respondas .—Quince seguía en su inexplicable intento de ser amigable. ¿Qué quedaba de lo amenazante que era antes? Si algo tenía claro es que no parecía alguien estable. Y de ser así era alguien incluso más peligroso que Tres—. ¡Con el paso del tiempo seguro que nos haremos buenos amigos!

Dio un paso adelante con los brazos abiertos. Donatello retrocedió, por gesto reflejo más que otra cosa. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el mutante, que se detuvo repentinamente.

—Hey. Os puedo garantizar que no os pasará nada si venís conmigo .—Levantó las manos en son de paz. Las mangas se deslizaron por sus muñecas, desvelando en la penumbra tres dedos gruesos—. Os reuniréis con vuestro padre y juntos iremos a la Dimensión X.

—¿A qué sitio os referís exactamente con eso?

Quince encogió los hombros.

—Nuestro hogar.

Donatello sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que estáis haciendo no es bueno, sea lo que sea. ¿Llevaros a la fuerza a multitud de personas inocentes? ¿Para qué? — El mutante permaneció en silencio, así que continuó firme —. Y encima iba a matarnos. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

—No iba en serio, simplemente le gusta asustar .—Un toque ansioso elevó la frecuencia de su voz—. No se lo tomes en cuenta.

—¡¿Y de qué vas tú?! —explotó. No había manera de entender la coherencia de la situación—. ¡Habéis destrozado a _Metalhead_! ¡Y a saber qué le habéis hecho a la gente para que no haya ni un alma en la calle! ¿Qué es lo que _realmente _estáis planeando?

—Están en la Dimensión X. Quieren obtener información de la Tierra. Me dijeron que los tratarían bien. Confía en mí.

—¿Te dijeron? —Quince bajó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo voy a creerte? ¿Qué es lo que pensabas? —El mutante se llevó una mano a la cara y apretó con fuerza. Lo estaba estresando, y eso era peligroso; pero sus palabras eran tan inverosímiles con la situación, con… todo, que no podía impedirlo—. No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te limitas a creerte lo primero que te dicen, ¿y aun así defiendes lo buenos que sois?

—¡BASTA! —Inclinó la cabeza, y gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Donatello se calló al acto. Los brazos de Quince comenzaron a temblar a tiempo que continuaba en una voz muchísimo más grave—. No me dejas opción. Tendré que llevarte por las malas.

No pudo evitar que lo alcanzara. De una manera sorprendentemente rápida lo cogió del cuello, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza. Trató de darle una patada, pero tan solo le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentar aquella mirada enrabiada.

En un gesto por intentar desasirse presionó al mutante con sus manos. En el forcejeo, la capucha de la gabardina de Donatello se le bajó

Los ojos claros volvieron a cambiar. En un parpadeo esa aura de violencia explosiva parecía haberlo abandonado, y ahora lo miraban con una expresión de profunda sorpresa.

Sus piernas quedaron doloridas al golpearse en el suelo. Sin pensar en nada se aflojó la bufanda y comenzó a toser en cuanto el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones. De esa manera no pudo ver el horror que surcaba la expresión de Quince.

Y de repente todo se hizo más claro a su alrededor. El apagón, de alguna manera, había concluido.

Con la vista aún clavada en el suelo, escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Sólo tardó unos segundos en levantar la cabeza. No había rastro de Quince ni de Tres.

Como una televisión a la que aumentan el volumen paulatinamente, comenzó a escuchar ruido de ciudad en la lejanía. ¿Ese pitido era una sirena? Volvió a cubrir la piel de su cara, y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia April. Con un fuerte nudo en el pecho se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¿April? —Su corazón habló por él. Envolvió sus mejillas en sus manos—. ¿April?

—Donnie… —La voz débil de la chica se hizo oír. Tras una mueca abrió los ojos levemente. Parpadeó con lentitud—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé .—Abrazó a su mejor amiga mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas. Sabía que después vendrían las preguntas y la incertidumbre. Oyó unas exclamaciones a lo lejos, como una señal de lo que estaba por venir.

Pese a eso, se permitió unos segundos de alivio. Después de todo lo mal que había ido esa noche, April, su querida April, aún seguía a su lado.

* * *

Una serie de líneas descendían por el cilindro de madera como un enramado rojo. El líquido manchaba el soporte que lo sostenía, aunque a esa altura la sangre ya estaba lo suficientemente coagulada para no avanzar hasta el suelo. A fin de cuentas, el arma podía medir perfectamente más de tres metros. Aunque Leonardo tenía la vista clavada en su rodilla, la imagen aún seguía grabada en su retina.

Hacía ya rato que volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo. Pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse bien. Si pensaba aunque fuera un momento en lo que había ocurrido volvería a desmayarse.

—Lo encontramos sin vida en la orilla sur de la isla. Murió de pie, desangrado por las heridas que le causamos en combate .—Bradford estaba solo unos pasos más adelante. La gran pantalla frente a ellos brillaba demasiado, delimitando su silueta inclinada— Maestro Shredder, cumplí parte de mi juramento. El ruso jamás osará robar ninguno de sus tesoros, y he aquí la prueba.

—Eso no cambia nada, Bradford. —La voz del jefe del Clan le revolvió el estómago. No necesitaba elevar el tono para transmitir a sus subordinados lo furioso que estaba—. La espada no está en mi poder. Habéis fracasado.

La única cara que no denotaba miedo o preocupación era la de Steranko. Desde ahí arriba, con la cabeza clavada en la punta de la pica, parecía juzgar a los presentes en la sala de conferencias: Bradford estaba al frente de todos, a menos de un metro de la pantalla. Leonardo se encontraba en medio, entre Xever y Karai. Aún no había tenido ocasión de estar a solas con esta última desde que volvió en sí, pero era seguro que aprovecharía la más mínima ocasión para preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió. No sabía si lo deseaba o no.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo como esto? —Los dedos de Shredder tamborilearon una vez. Más valía que fuera una justificación convincente.

—Vino con tres de los suyos. Pudimos acabar con dos, pero el otro se llevó la espada y consiguió escapar. —Tomó aire y continuó—. Probablemente haya vuelto a su base. Hemos desplegado nuestros recursos para bloquear todas sus posibles vías de escape. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que los encontremos.

La imagen que estalló su mente volvió a materializarse. Unos ojos verde intenso, una risa sardónica. Lo que una vez fue alguien a quien Leonardo quería profundamente.

_Es hora de acabar lo que empezasteis hace cinco años. _

Sus puños se crisparon. Intentó tomar las riendas de su respiración, pero era una avalancha que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

¿Cómo… por qué…?

—Más vale que consigas la espada cuanto antes .—Leonardo sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies—. Matadlos a todos. No tengáis piedad con ninguno de ellos.

En un milisegundo, una escena horrible.

—¡NO!

Fue incapaz de evitarlo. Ahí estaba, de pie, pálido y al borde de un ataque de desesperación. Todos en la habitación se volvieron hacia él, y Leonardo comprendió al acto que se encontraba a nada de meterse en un buen lío. Si no lo estaba ya.

Apretó los dientes. Debía decir algo, lo que fuera, antes de que cualquiera abriera la boca y empeorara la situación.

—Maestro Shredder .—continuó acelerado. Con brusquedad hincó la rodilla en el suelo. Su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad una salida, si es que la había. Mientras tanto debía ganar tiempo—. Disculpe mi inapropiada intromisión. Pero he de decir algo. —Hizo una pausa. Por suerte, ninguno de los presentes lo interrumpió—. El que escapó con la espada…huyó por mi culpa. Tuve la oportunidad de acabar con él; pero en el último momento cambiaron las tornas. Por eso…

Tomó aire. Y fue entonces cuando algo se le vino a la mente. No tenía tiempo para sopesar las consecuencias futuras de lo que iba a ocurrir, o si aquello siquiera era viable.

Pero era la única alternativa que veía.

—…pido encargarme personalmente de este asunto.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?!

—Cállate, Bradford .—cortó Shredder en tono insondable. Su ojo sano se estrechó aún más mientras centraba de nuevo su atención en el quelonio—. Continúa.

Leonardo asintió. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la línea de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla.

—Como muy bien ha señalado Bradford, sin su líder y las salidas bloqueadas es casi imposible que puedan escapar. Ha hecho un gran bien al Clan al terminar con Steranko de una vez por todas .—Como había estimado, aquel comentario acalló al jefe de la sede. Se sintió más seguro para continuar—. Con impedir que salgan de la ciudad me es suficiente. Puede centrarse en otros asuntos importantes mientras yo le traigo la espada, resarciéndome de mi gran error.

Había hablado en un tono correcto, o al menos tanto como las circunstancias le permitían. Pese a todo, de él no dependía lo que sucedería a continuación: a lo mejor no le concedería esa «oportunidad». A lo mejor directamente lo mandaría morir. Dejó de lado todos los sentimientos negativos, y esperó la respuesta de Shredder.

Sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca. Tragó saliva.

—No tolero incompetencias. Pero valoro tu predisposición .—La tortuga parpadeó lentamente, procesando cada una de sus palabras—. Serás el responsable de traerla de vuelta, aunque no serás eximido del resto de tus obligaciones. Mírame. —Haciendo acopio de fuerzas se enfrentó una vez más a su maestro—. Tarda demasiado tiempo, o la Espada está dañada, y nunca más habrá una oportunidad para ti. ¿Lo has entendido?

Asintió.

—Dilo.

—Entendido, maestro Shredder.

El jefe del Clan asintió. Al quelonio no se le escapó la fugaz mirada que le dirigió a su hija.

—Está bien. No volváis a molestarme a menos que se trate de un asunto importante.

La pantalla se apagó.

Todos los presentes volvieron a incorporarse. Por un instante a Leonardo le dio vueltas la cabeza.

—Bradford .—Xever no había intervenido hasta ahora. Prosiguió en tono inquisitivo—. Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. ¿Por qué no le has hablado a Shredder acerca de Zeck y el otro?

Leonardo, que estaba camino a la salida, se detuvo.

—No le es relevante.

—Si tan poco importante parece ser seguro que no te importará decirme adónde los has llevado. ¿Por qué no matarlos? Ninguno te es útil, y menos esa mole .—Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

Chris Bradford se rio.

—¿En serio? ¿Hay algo que se le ha escapado al maestro de la información? —El jefe de la sede cruzó los brazos y sacó pecho—. Yo no les haré nada; pero no me hago responsable si en las alcantarillas los convierten en hamburguesas .—Como si se olvidara de algo se volvió con brusquedad hacia Leonardo y Karai—. ¿Y vosotros qué miráis? Retiraos.

No necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y ando a paso ligero hacia su cuarto. No había recorrido ni cinco metros cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—Estoy agotado, Karai.

—Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.

El quelonio siguió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Pudo conmigo, eso es lo que pasó.

—Y yo voy y me lo creo. No me tomes por tonta .—Se acercó aún más, tanto que podía sentir su aliento acalorado. Leonardo hizo ademán de apartarse, pero la chica lo cogió por el cuello del traje—. ¿Y todo ese rollo de «resarcir tus errores» ante mi padre? ¡Los dos sabemos que lo odias!

Leonardo se limitó a mirarla en silencio. La chica soltó un improperio y lo liberó con brusquedad.

—Quiero confiar en ti .—Algo en esas palabras lo empujó a mirar realmente a la kunoichi. Su tono seguía siendo firme; pero había algo más, como una brecha extraña—. Dímelo a la cara. ¿Realmente pasó algo o no?

El joven apretó los labios mientras la chica permanecía impasible, esperando una respuesta.

En primer lugar, ¿cómo podía contar algo si ni siquiera lo había asimilado todavía? ¿Y _realmente _quería compartir algo como aquello? ¿Lo entendería?

Karai, que siempre había estado de su lado. Karai, que seguramente lo apreciaba más de lo que daba a parecer. Una amiga. Una hermana.

Podría ayudarle a enfocar todo aquello, a darle un nuevo sentido a todos aquellos largos años. Pensarían juntos una solución. No lo traicionaría. Una vez encontrara a su hermano podrían…podrían…

Podrían…

—No pasó nada.

* * *

Una vez cerró la puerta de su habitación pudo derrumbarse.

En aquellos momentos hasta el más pequeño habitáculo le suponía una inmensidad oscura y vacía. Se apoyó en la madera y se dejó caer, igual que las lágrimas silenciosas que morían en su regazo.

Con la vista borrosa rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Sólo en contadas ocasiones los llevaba atados en la mano, pero nunca se separaba de ellos. Reconoció aquella mancha que era el pañuelo rojo, y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Su voz se rompió al hablar:

—Perdonadme.

Podría haberlo matado.

—Lo siento.

El cuarto estaba demasiado frío. Se encogió aún más, pero aquello no servía de nada.

¿Cuál era el sentido de todo ahora? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Habría estado bien compartir su descubrimiento con Karai?

Comenzaba una carrera contrarreloj para encontrar a su hermano. Como fuera.

¿Pero qué ocurriría después?

* * *

Terminó de redactar la última línea del informe. Al agradable sonido monótono de las teclas de ordenador le siguió un silencio extraño, dispar. Suspiró y miró la hora que era. Las 06:49 de la mañana. El chicle de nicotina había perdido sabor hace rato, aunque en realidad lo agradecía. Eran tan horribles como los cigarrillos.

Se sentía agotado, y eso también era raro. Más de veinticinco años de experiencia en el cuerpo de Policía lo habían curtido para trabajar 24/7. Su capacidad de obviar el cansancio y el estrés le sirvieron para ser eficiente en lo que hacía, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de todo su equipo. Tenía facultades de sobra para seguir ascendiendo en la jerarquía, pero prefirió quedarse en Inspector. Bastante desatendidas tenía sus otras responsabilidades para que el trabajo terminara por absorberlo del todo.

Comprobó si tenía nuevos mensajes. Hacía unas horas la canguro le había escrito, diciendo que se quedaba en casa hasta que volviera. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Esperanza, una joven española que quería ampliar sus estudios de Medicina en tierras neoyorquinas. Se costeaba la vida como podía, y el Inspector, sabiendo esto, le daba una generosa cantidad de dinero. A fin de cuentas era un toma y daca: era una buena persona, y a la pequeña Verónica le caía muy bien.

La chica también le había escrito sobre su hijo mayor. Al parecer aún no había vuelto a casa.

Guardó el móvil en su gabardina y se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y recio. No sabía qué hacer con el chico. Lo quería mucho, pero se lo ponía tan complicado…

¿Así se sentía su padre?

Una escena siempre permanecería vívida en su cabeza. Allá en el sótano de su casa, la enorme mesa siempre estaba ocupada. Iluminado por una lámpara de intensa luz blanca se desplegaba un puzzle de incontables piezas. Cada semana era uno distinto.

—Todos formamos parte de algo que trasciende más allá de nosotros, hijo mío .—Su ojo se amplificaba cuando usaba la lupa para analizar el cuadro—. Cuando naciste y te tuve en mis brazos, algo me dijo que harías algo grande. Serás una pieza importante.

—¿Como una pieza de puzzle? ¿De cuál?

Levantó la vista de su obra. Pese al tiempo que había pasado, aún recordaba su afable sonrisa.

—Sólo tú podrás descubrirlo.

Le hubiera gustado estar con él más tiempo antes de que se fuera.

Unos toques a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Inspector. —Reconoció al otro lado la voz tímida de su secretaria—. El chico está en recepción. ¿Le digo que pase?

Casi lo olvidaba. Tiró el chicle de nicotina a la papelera.

—No te preocupes. Iré yo mismo.

* * *

Todos los elementos del caso que podrían haber sido analizados estaban plasmados en el informe inicial, informe que él mismo había redactado. Pilló un refresco en la máquina del pasillo mientras los repasaba mentalmente una vez más.

Era innecesario hablar con el chico; pero tenía una corazonada.

No había mucha gente en recepción, pero en una hora y poco estaría a rebosar de nuevo. Los pocos que pasaban por allí miraban con extrañeza al peculiar joven que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos. Hasta que estuvo frente a él no levantó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, casi buenos días ya .—comenzó el Inspector en tono neutro—. Siento retenerte aquí un poco más, pero agradezco que accedieras a hablar un poco conmigo. ¿Tienes sed? Es para ti.

Sus ojos chocolate parpadearon con lentitud. Eran extrañamente grandes. Tras un asentimiento aceptó la bebida y la envolvió con sus manos en el regazo.

El policía se sentó a su lado con cautela.

—Donatello te llamabas, ¿verdad? Tengo un hijo que también va al Instituto.

El chico que se hacía llamar Donatello volvió a asentir, pero no comentó nada. En cambio se subió un poco más la bufanda que lo cubría.

Hacía tan solo unas horas los habían encontrado a él y a su hermana en una cancha de la periferia del distrito de Queens. La chica fue llevada a Urgencias; el joven, aunque en mejor estado, se negó a que lo atendieran o tocaran. Pidió que contactaran con su médico personal, el Dr. Tyler Rockwell, así como que buscaran a su padre. Decía que había desaparecido.

Fue Rockwell quien consiguió calmar a Donatello. De esa manera pudo obtener un testimonio inicial de lo ocurrido: unos hombres de negro los habían asaltado y perseguido por las calles durante el apagón. Y esos hombres se habían llevado a su padre.

El Inspector desplegó rápidamente a su equipo. Tardaron poco en constatar que, efectivamente, de Kirby O´Neil no nabía ni rastro: teléfono fuera de línea, no estaba en su domicilio. Salió de trabajar del hospital y se esfumó. Nadie pudo decirle adónde había ido. Debían esperar las veinticuatro horas protocolarias para asegurarse y figurarlo en la lista de desaparecidos, pero algo le decía que eso no haría sino entorpecerlo todo.

Procedió entonces a recopilar tanta información como era posible. No podían esperar a la mañana siguiente, ya que en ese entonces podrían perder alguna prueba esencial. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron las irregularidades.

—Absolutamente nadie en los alrededores escuchó algún ruido hasta que llegamos .— explicó Cobb, uno de los cadetes—. Tampoco vieron las furgonetas ni los hombres de los que habla el chico.

Quiso revisar las causas del apagón. Un fallo de los cables, algo fortuito. Vinculable o no al incidente, requeriría un tiempo para confirmarlo o no.

—Nadie escuchó nada, pero el sitio donde tuvo lugar el asalto presenta rastros de ceniza en las azoteas y en determinadas zonas de la cancha.

—¿Explosivos?

Myles, de la policía científica, prosiguió en tono solemne.

—Podría ser, pero debo seguir haciendo pruebas para llegar a conclusiones. Me atrevería a decir que sí son recientes.

De no ser por su capacidad, el Inspector habría perdido los nervios. El caso cojeaba por muchos sitios. Llegando a extremos retorcidos pidió a Rockwell un perfil médico básico de Donatello. No padecía ningún trastorno delirante, ni mucho menos había consumido algún tipo de droga en las últimas horas. Salvo por su peculiar enfermedad, el chico estaba limpio.

En ausencia de una línea de investigación clara, lo único que podía hacer era esperar al resto de pruebas e inscribir al señor O´Neil en la lista de personas desaparecidas.

—¿Qué haréis tú y tu hermana? ¿Alguien se puede encargar de vosotros?

—El Dr. Rockwell es un amigo de la familia. Nuestra tía también vive en Nueva York, pero actualmente está muy enferma para encargarse de nosotros. En cuanto podamos iremos a…recoger nuestras cosas.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. El mismo Rockwell se lo había dicho.

—Iréis a registrar la casa , ¿verdad? De todas formas no creo que encontréis nada.

El Inspector enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Donatello lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Ya se lo dije a sus compañeros: mi padre no está metido en nada turbio, ni le había pasado nada extraño en las últimas semanas. De ser así me habría dado cuenta .—Tosió un momento—. Esos hombres de negro lo necesitan para algo, no sé el qué. Iban a acabar con nosotros hasta que aparecisteis…

Parpadeó repentinamente y desvió la mirada a otro lado. El Inspector posó una mano sobre su hombro. El tacto era inesperadamente duro.

—Lo siento, chico .—Hizo una pausa prudencial, por si comentaba algo o hacía algún gesto. Tras escuchar cómo se sorbió los mocos continuó—. Al menos te puedo dar una buena noticia: tienes un ángel de la guarda.

—¿Cómo?

No había nadie que pudiera escucharlos. Era el momento de tantear el terreno.

—No llegamos donde estabais por puro azar. Alguien nos indicó ir allí.

—¿Quién?

El Inspector sacudió la cabeza.

—Era un anónimo. Llamó avisando que dos jóvenes estaban en peligro. De entrada desconfié, pero la ubicación era demasiado precisa para considerarla una broma.—Frunció el ceño—. Rastreamos la llamada, y al parecer provenía de un teléfono público. Por la voz parecía ser un hombre entrado en años, aunque no estoy seguro del todo. ¿Sabes quién podría haber sido?

Donatello permaneció pensativo. No se le escapó cómo las vendas de sus manos se tensaron sutilmente.

—No, no recuerdo a nadie.

—Bueno, no pasa nada .—Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño cartón blanco—. Vuestros móviles se rompieron, pero da igual. Aquí tienes mi número. Si recuerdas cualquier detalle, por muy nimio que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Tendré los ojos abiertos por si encuentro algo sobre esos hombres de negro.

El chico leyó la tarjeta.

—Inspector… ¿Jones?

—El mismo .—Las comisuras de sus ojos grises se tensaron en una sonrisa—. Deberías acostarte. Ha sido una larga noche para los dos.

Se levantó. Donatello lo precedió, observándolo de forma extraña.

«Bah. Quizás yo también necesite una cabezada».

—Cuídate .—se despidió palmeándole entre los hombros con afecto. Otra vez notó esa dureza inusual. Sin decir nada más le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta del pasillo.

De camino a su despacho se puso a mascar otro chicle de nicotina. No había servido de mucho, pero su corazonada había ganado mayor solidez: el puzzle del caso era más complejo de lo que aparentaba. Y Donatello ocultaba parte de las piezas. Técnicamente había dicho todo lo que sabía. Aun así…

Suspiró. Cuando hubiera descansado y tuviera las ideas más claras pensaría en cómo proceder. Algo le impulsó a sacar su móvil, y teclear en la pantalla táctil:

_Casey, vuelve a casa._

Justo antes de darle a enviar se detuvo un momento. Aquellas palabras representaban toda la comunicación que actualmente mantenía con su hijo:

_Si no vuelves pronto nos las veremos_

_¿Dónde estás? _

_ Ya es tarde _

_ Veronica pregunta por ti _

Decidió borrarlo.

Arnold Bernid Jones no podía entender cómo era capaz de resolver crímenes tan complejos, y luego no poder hacer algo tan simple como sentarse a dialogar con su hijo. ¿Cuántas discusiones habían tenido a lo largo de ese mes? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron realmente? ¿Qué sabía de su día a día?

Realmente muy poco.

Casey había cambiado. Dejó de ser ese niño que se ilusionaba por los pequeños detalles de la vida. Añoraba su sonrisa, tan bella e intensa como la de su madre. Lejos quedaron esos días en los que iban a pasear en familia en los días soleados, y sus pequeños no paraban de preguntar por qué el cielo era azul, o por qué los peces no tenían pestañas.

Todo se desmoronó aquel fatídico día, en la final de la liga de hockey de los Institutos. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir; si hubiera podido intervenir de alguna manera.

Si no hubiera dejado a Casey solo…

El teléfono de su despacho estaba sonando en cuanto abrió la puerta. Se inclinó rápido hacia la mesa y descolgó.

—Inspector Jones .—Sólo pudo reconocer la voz de uno de sus agentes. El resto eran palabras tan rápidas que se atropellaban entre sí—. Respira y repite lo que has dicho .—Finalmente lo hizo. A cada frase sintió cómo el corazón le latía más rápido—. ¿En la E27 con la Avenida Lexington? Entendido. Pasa la dirección a mi móvil y llama al resto de comisarías de la zona. Voy para allá.

La jornada no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Raphael no sabía cómo había podido llegar de vuelta al piso franco. De camino vio el sol empezando a asomar, y se dio prisa. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una entidad etérea, inconsciente de toda sensación, hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Asegurándose de que nadie lo mirara, sacó la llave que milagrosamente seguía conservando consigo y abrió la puerta.

El sitio estaba extrañamente oscuro. A lo mejor estaban durmiendo. Puso el pestillo con suavidad y se apoyó un momento. Escondió la cabeza en sus manos e intentó desconectarse de todo, aunque fuera por un minuto. Nada más.

Todo se había ido a la mierda. Laika, Ross, Steranko…. Muertos. ¿De qué servía tener la espada? ¿Qué tenían que hacer ahora?

Sólo quería ver una cara amiga, a Raymond. Ya entonces pensarían en algo que hacer.

Se incorporó y vio una silueta sentada en la silla de la entrada. «Zeff», reconoció. Probablemente se había quedado esperando en la entrada, y de tan tarde que era se había dormido.

—Zeff .—Lo sacudió suavemente con el hombro—. ¡Zeff! —Seguía en las mismas. Tanteó un momento las paredes hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz y lo pulsó.

Efectivamente era el cocinero, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en mitad del pecho.

* * *

**Aclaración: **Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo introducir a **Arnold Benrid Jones, **el padre de Casey. Aunque en la serie solo ha sido mencionado, he decidido aportar de mi cosecha para completar al personaje y presentarlo. He estado muy pero que muy tentado de llamar a su hermana pequeña Angel, pero he preferido decantarme por **Veronica **ya que en _The Deadly Venom (S03E18). _En la bici de Casey había dos botones, "Betty" (que era para llamar a Raphael) y "Veronica", aludiendo a las dos chicas de las que se enamora el protagonista de los cómics de Archie. La analogía me gustó mucho, y de ahí que quisiera aplicarla a mi historia. En el futuro iremos sabiendo más cosas sobre la familia de Casey.

Los personajes "Esperanza" y "Myles" son cameos de dos queridas amigas mías, **EspeMiauDancer **y **Mylestring. **A ambas les prometí que aparecerían en el fic, y aquí están. Puede que hagan alguna intervención esporádica más. Si alguno de vosotros quisiera aparecer en el fic puede comentármelo, y veré lo que puedo hacer.

**Nota del Autor: **¡Heey! ¡Cuánto tiempo que no me paso por aquí! Aunque ahora esté en una época muy poco activa, poco a poco trabajo en mis historias. Este año estoy un poco más atareado de lo normal debido a que Sexto de Medicina es entero prácticas, y ya estoy estudiando para el examen MIR (Médico Interno Residente). Ahora mismo estoy rotando por el servicio de Ginecología y Obstetricia, y la verdad es que me está gustando más de lo que esperaba. También debía averiguar gestiones para el carnet de conducir, pero aún ni he podido pasarme. A ver si me pongo las pilas con eso, la verdad.

Y sin más dilación paso a **Agradecimientos: **

**Alix Hamato Saotome: **Gracias por tus comentarios y tus mensajes privados. Al menos Donnie no ha acabado siendo sujeto de experimentos de los Kraang, ¿no? No todo va a ser una eterna desgracia XD.

**Queca: **Cuando alguien sufre un estrés repentino puede quedar en un estado de shock, y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Leo. April, por su parte...bueno, si has visto la serie puedes imaginar por dónde voy. Pero tendrá sus matices, que iré comentando a lo largo de la trama.

**Jamizell Jaess Jinx: **Steranko es sexy, lo mires por donde lo mires, con ese enorme cuerpazo que tiene XD. Ahora en serio, creo que este capítulo te habrá sorprendido bastante, o esa era mi intención. En fin, ya me comentarás con tranquilidad cuando puedas. Un abrazo, Jami ^^

**Dana Veronica: **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que hayas sobrellevado bien la espera por la actualización.

**I Love Kittens Too: **No te preocupes si tardas en comentar. Todos tenemos una vida, y a veces nos requieren más de lo que deseamos. He actualizado tan pronto como he podido, y espero que haya valido la pena.

Y no me puedo olvidar de **Valengraitt, **que aunque no me haya dejado comentario, sí me ha comunicado que ha leído el capítulo por las redes sociales. Con ilusión esperaré su opinión y sus observadoras correcciones.

Una vez más, no sé cuándo voy a actualizar. Sí os adelanto que se tratará de una **publicación doble, **en días consecutivos. Una será el final de este arco (¡sí, ya hemos llegado al final!), y luego un Interludio que enlazará el siguiente arco argumental.

Sin nada más que decir, os mando a todos un afectuoso abrazo.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

Os quiere.

Jomagaher.


End file.
